


【DMC乙女】A misty moon

by Arnoldiinya



Series: 【DMC尼禄乙女】A misty moon [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 原著半架空背景, 大量原创设定, 尼禄乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 416,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldiinya/pseuds/Arnoldiinya
Summary: 她从水果、羽毛、树汁、樱桃酒、春天的野草中来，在火光中迷路。窗外的海棠开得很盛，像一串鲜艳的幽灵。不知道她什么时候又出现在滚烫的梦里，他立下一座蓝色的碑，整张脸挂满咸涩的水。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character&Original Male Character
Series: 【DMC尼禄乙女】A misty moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945660





	1. 潜藏的花园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她从水果、羽毛、树汁、樱桃酒、春天的野草中来，在火光中迷路。  
> 窗外的海棠开得很盛，像一串鲜艳的幽灵。不知道她什么时候又出现在滚烫的梦里，他立下一座蓝色的碑，整张脸挂满咸涩的水。

【1】

母亲是Fortuna最好的裁缝，父亲是一名糖果匠，可惜Misty没有遗传其中任何一方的好性格。截止年满十三岁的第四天，本月她已经惹恼了十三个人，平均一天两个半。

星星雀斑，绿眼睛，又卷又蓬松的头发，她跑起来像一只精力旺盛的小羊。很多老人说她有严重的好动症。但她故意要关上与人交好的那扇门。因为她本不属于这里，知道再过个七八年城市会被教团的野心糟蹋。可父母是虔诚的信徒，不愿搬离。别人看着Misty成天捣蛋闯祸，而她认为自己是在欢乐的鸡飞狗跳中等死。

这天，老师呵斥Misty在课上睡觉，这对守护城市的神明Sparta不敬。被要求去走廊罚站，可她最后翻墙溜了出去，又在街上被Credo逮个正着，挨了一顿批评。被押回学校的途中，她眼尖地看到一个男孩用恶劣的方式玩弄一只狗崽，于是冲过去骑在他身上挥拳。

“我咒你下辈子是根肉肠，被人用竹签从屁眼儿一路插到天灵盖！”

Credo听得面露尴尬，拎起Misty快步走向教堂，认为她这样子不适合回学校。

教皇Sanctus正在和信徒们说话。他看到Credo，微笑道：“巡逻辛苦了。等会儿有个临时会议要召开，不过这位小客人不能到场。”他看着Misty，认为再调皮的孩子不过是个孩子。

她不屑地别开脸，心里骂这位教皇真是只老王八。

和往常一样，Credo把照看问题儿童的任务交给妹妹，“Kyrie，盯紧她。”

Kyrie点头，“我不会让她离开我身边。”

Misty不禁插嘴，“嘿，你这话该对另一个人说。”

Credo走前弹一下她脑门，“我回来再教训你。”

Misty疼得张牙舞爪地叫唤。

“他这是为你好呢。”Kyrie替她揉额头，薄厚匀称的双唇弯起，提前勾勒出未来美丽的风情。Misty安静看她。年幼的歌姬对形势凶险的未来还一无所知，但到时候又能安然脱离危机。只这一点，她就不禁要妒忌她。

“我上午烤了小饼干，来尝尝吧。”Kyrie说。

Misty点头。她难忘自己在音乐课上的努力却令同学哄堂大笑，还有家里险些被炸掉的厨房。Kyrie真是女神级的赢家。

五月的太阳下，两个女孩分吃篮子里的奶香饼干。一抹银白的小小身影路过，Kyrie望见后挥手，“Nero！”

抱着木剑的男孩停下脚步，蓝色玛瑙般的眼睛传神地时明时暗。他来不及组织回应的语句，就被年长的骑士叫走。Kyrie比划一下，说：“他长高了些。”

再高也没救世主（Savior）高。Misty在心里嘟哝。

“Credo说他有学剑的天赋，想把他作为自己的接班人。”Kyrie说着，蓦地想起什么，双眼亮晶晶的，“你虽然剑术成绩没他的好，但是你发现没有，你的数学还有西语都能拿满分。我想你会成为一个了不起的学者！”

这话给了Misty一些启发和期待。她指着自己，“我有这么厉害？”

“我好羡慕你几乎都是全A的成绩单。Credo也说你很可能是这里最聪明的小孩。毕竟，性格死板的人不容易得到灵感的火花。”

“没想到那个Credo对我有这种评价。不过你不觉得我的性格欢乐得过分了？”

“你将来就不这么调皮了，我们会成长的。”

被期待，Misty情绪不免飘起来。她听到的责怪和呵斥太多，当然这也怪她毫不收敛。如果做不了一个没心没肺的异邦人，不满和抗争能以另一种更有意义的形式实现，她愿意尝试。

当天晚上，她朝对面的玻璃窗丢小石子。一会儿，Nero写满不愉快的脸出现在被拉开的窗帘后。他推开窗，睡意朦胧地抱怨道：“你以为现在几点了，恶作剧也要有限度。”

“我想做你的竞争对手。”她笑嘻嘻道。

他不知道她要和自己争什么。除了邻里之间的日常问候与吵闹，两个人几乎没别的共同话题。

“管你的，随便。”他打一个大大的呵欠。白天训练强度大，他不想浪费片刻的休息时间。

第二天是星期六，学校不上课。

Kyrie在教堂待着，和唱诗班成员一起练歌。Nero继续接受年长骑士的严格指导。野孩子是没有冠冕的国王，谁都不能阻止Misty钻进北郊瀑布的深潭。天气一热，她就喜欢下水抓鱼。只是这次，直到深夜她也没有回来。

Credo带上巡逻队，沿着与潭水相连的小河追出去很远，从一条蛇形恶魔的肠胃中找到了人类残骸。但其实这不是Misty的尸体，真正的她因为遇到一个陌生人，被困在了别的地方。

那是一位秀发乌黑的美人，身上穿着宫廷式酒红色礼服，上面缀满珍珠、珊瑚和粉红电气石。但Misty不把这当做奢华的艳遇。所以美人开口，表扬她的冷静。那声音浑厚磁性，好像午夜的男性魅魔。

这算欺诈。Misty默默说。

“比起骗徒，说我是叛徒的更多。”女人和裙装一样红艳的双眼半眯，提起裙摆，步步逼近。

惊觉她会读心，Misty脑子里乱哄哄的。在自己雷鸣般的心跳中，她还听到青草被踏过的呻吟。吹来的风里透出一股腥味。

“吸血鬼？”她下意识开口。

那人回以低低的笑声，承认了。无论Misty多不情愿，但读心的吸血鬼还是挑明道：“对于不尽兴的童年时代，你有没有一种想要摧毁它的冲动？”

她咬住嘴唇，“你有进食前对食物说废话的习惯？”

“无关食欲，但我不把你视作为我享用才被孕育的生命。”吸血鬼捏住Misty下巴，强迫她与自己保持对视，“生物学上，恶魔和人类是大不相同的存在，但我们具有一种共性，就是追逐得不到的东西，认为那是好的。遥远的过去，我的同胞里出现了与人类相互掳掠灵魂的异端，所以我想人类中会不会也藏有叛徒。”

感觉吸血鬼动作煽情地抚摸起自己的脸和脖子，Misty忍住情绪，问，“你对我说这么多，是发现我有做叛徒的潜质？如果是这样，我会马上咬断舌头。”

“先不谈我可以操纵尸体。你认为背叛可耻，可人类却是一种美丽之物，我为此做了叛徒。”

Misty失神地看着半跪在自己面前的吸血鬼，感受她亲吻自己手背，同时听见那对红水晶似的嘴唇吐出刺耳的咒语：“来去不明的你，其实没有资格做哪一方的叛徒。你会得到、失去、追逐，再得到、失去、追逐，永远得不到想要的。”

尖牙刺入血管，麻痹感立即扩散。

身体倒下，意识朦胧。Misty恍惚看到挂在白昼的月亮，青葱的树叶燃起了火。笔触离谱的画卷陈铺在残留的神智里，好像荒诞的浪漫将这一刻无法言说的时光，无穷尽延续下去。

岛上的人不止聚居在Fortuna，还有三面环山的小镇Zoewood。小镇的另一面靠着一汪湖泊。关于湖的怪象很多，比如沉没的船从没被捞起，溺死的人也不会赤裸地浮在水面。

不准去湖边玩。大人因此对孩子警告。

Misty的外婆是Zoewood的医生，瘦小，但力气大，视力也锐利。外婆总能很快找到她，鹰抓兔子似的把从她野外一下子撵回巢里。迫于外婆的强硬，Misty不怎么敢靠近湖边。可醒来后，她发现自己就在湖边。面前的雾气浓厚，人也好像要粘粘地溶化了。

凭记忆穿行在白茫中。一阵凄厉的狂风横空归过，雾气纹丝不动。不禁感到恐慌，她加快脚步，总算望见磨坊旁的鹅掌枫。有了底气，左拐后继续跑，她终于看见诊所玻璃窗上晃动的灯光，听到了外婆的声音。

“我这辈子可从来没做过亏心事儿，真不知道老天爷是不是瞎了眼。”

不知道她在抱怨什么。Misty脚步慢下来。

“现在闻见药味儿就想吐。”

很快，她又听到母亲诉苦，感到诧异，因为母亲的声音比印象中的年轻，再仔细回想，外婆的声音也是如此。怀着困惑，她踮脚从窗外望进去。母亲躲在父亲身后逃避外婆手中的汤碗。

父亲安抚，“喝了这药，我们就能得到一个孩子。”

为这句话，Misty陷入震惊和沉思，她从没觉着自己的出生有什么特别的地方。她心里很慌，想要回到真实的世界。原路来到湖边，她毅然跳入水中。如果存在返回现实的出口，Misty感觉它就藏在深处，漆黑的界域与来路不明的生命体真是般配。

几度窒息，被推出那片空间后，她重获新生，裸露地漂浮在五月的潭水里。她被几个垂钓者发现，被带回市区接受治疗，并被严格隔离。那一个月，Misty觉得自己的空间被反复的问话、抽血占据，生活毫无色彩。再三确认身体健康、没有传染病，她被允许离开。

对Fortuna，多一个人不多，少一个人不少。但Misty曾是话题人物，疑似被恶魔袭击并遇害，一年后的今天又完好无损地回来，还是浑身赤条的模样。五花八门的传闻炸开，她被认为遭遇了身为女性最不该经历的灾难。

Misty无法阻止议论蔓延，又认为自己只是被吸血鬼咬伤，就这样在异时空迷路了一年。为讨个耳根子清净，她申请退学，在家思考如何实现一年前刚有雏形的想法。很快意识到自己力量微薄，不禁消沉。父母看在眼里，以为那些流言给她造成了极大的创伤，急忙找来医生，每星期进行一次心理疏导。半年过去，她依然没能劝说父母停止这种白费金钱的治疗。

这段期间，邻居一家时常登门问候，待她和从前没有差别。她还是知道他们对自己报以更多同情的态度。Nero说话的口气也比原来的温和，Misty心想他肯定早忘记了她的话。

一个被流言困扰得寸步难行的人，还能和我争什么？

肯定不能啊。

Misty自动补全Nero心里的想法，也没感到不服气，毕竟她不是真要抢走Kyrie，而是也想保护她。

坐在各自窗台，和Nero隔着傍晚的空气聊了会儿天，Misty认为是时候结束这种日子。自己处于既在Fortuna、却又远离Fortuna的孤立世界里，被人用同情色彩的东西专注观察，她感觉越来越难受。

趁着夜色，她翻窗上街，在墓园晃悠，坐在开有印度莲花和夹竹桃的人造水潭边。墨绿的莲叶里显露几座残缺的美人鱼雕像，苔藓爬满她们的长发和乳房。半年前，父母在水潭附近立了一块墓碑，可最终没敢把她的名字刻上去。Misty感觉自己曾安息的地方幽静又凄凉，不想继续无声无息地活着。

当莲蓬里的最后一颗莲子被吃掉，Fortuna的冬天来了。接受月光和雪光渲染，Misty在夜深人静的街上流浪。

白天和Credo吵过一架，同样无心睡眠的Nero走上街头。他发现她，诧异又好奇，“你怎么在这儿？”

转过身，她和他对上视线，“我要去墓园，你呢？”

“随便走走。不过你去那里干什么？难道，你其实很介意无名墓碑的事？”

“我哪有这么小心眼？”

“不好说，但劝你早点回家。”Nero脱下外套递去，Misty接受了这份好意，但他希望她像从前那样不领情。观察她脸上呈现变幻不定的阴影，他不知道这是因为灯光扑朔，还是她内心确实失去了精彩。

Nero低头无意一瞥，惊讶了，“你居然还没穿鞋。”

“寒冷会让脑子清醒些。”Misty抬起腿，露出形状分明的踝关节。凸起的部分给了他不安和一种异样的磁性。

Fortuna的人大多保守，未婚女性常把腿部肌肤遮得严实。Nero不希望她真的自暴自弃了。即便她擅长闯祸，但从没做过真正越线的事，有时还会表现得相当正直。所以目睹她鲜活突出的特征，迫于流言被一点点折损，他感到可惜和徒然的愤怒。

“Misty，我…”他想说很多鼓励和相信的话，但又觉得这反而是一种伤害。

她没有留意他的情绪，而是思考其他事，她问道：“教团新来了个叫Agnus的研究员？”

这人上午才到。Nero觉得她消息灵通得古怪，点头，“Credo说他会负责武器开发的项目。”

“去他妈的开发。”Misty冷冷骂道。

好久都没听她说脏话，Nero有些恍惚，不知道怎么往下说。静默间，他看到雪花落在她头顶，试着掸去，指尖的温度又提前把雪融了。懊恼自己多此一举，他把手放在身后，又不经意瞥到她的睫毛。站在她面前，从上方看下去，能发现她眼睫长而翘，像漆黑的陡坡。不过以前她总是好动，但凡要定眼凝视才能发现的优点都被一晃而过了。

这个小小的新发现令情绪莫名高兴。Nero不想被发现，故意大声质问，“这么冷的天，你还要待多久？”

“你困了就先回去，不用管我。”

“你觉得我走得了吗？”Nero拔高音量，使劲瞪她，“Kyrie要知道我把你一个人甩在外边，我被唠叨死的。”

“你们俩，进展挺快的呀。”

“别乱说，我和她之间什么都没有。”

“哎哟，抱歉，别激动。我只是开玩笑。知道你嘴倔还敏感，不会再刺激你了。”

Nero心里冒着无名火，她的说法不是全错，可对的那部分令他觉得还不如被完全误解。他也很想做到像她那样的简明直接，大声说她继续待在室外不好，因为担心她会感冒。

“好难，我一个人成不了气候。”Misty继续思考，一边自言自语，“主动反而容易变成被动，还是等他来求我好了…”

无法理解，Nero感觉耐心快被耗光。这时她脱下外套，绑架犯一样罩住他的头，一把将他推到雪里。

这简直莫名其妙。Nero迅速扒下遮挡视线的衣物，“Misty，你是不是老毛病犯了？”

她向前跑，回头大笑，“真是过分，你不该体恤我这个被骂成是脏货的怪胎吗？”

“你不是脏货！”Nero下意识反驳又怔住。

从前的Misty异常大胆。所以他认为现在闭门不出的她失去与流言对抗的力量。可她刚刚在没心没肺调侃自己的遭遇，笑声响亮得近乎刺耳。Nero发出惊呼，感觉自己被骗了，便以用尽全力追上去。惯性太大，她和他都摔在地上，在雪里印出一双狼狈的人形。

他太过激动，攥紧她的手，语无伦次地骂她是个骗子。在雪地里坐了好久，两个人睫毛上凝了一层霜花。

“你需要我做什么，才觉得好受点？”她问。

他用力吸鼻子，依旧凶她，“你这半年都在装病，是不是？你想耍周围的人，你真的是一点没有变！”

她忍不住发笑道：“你觉得你被耍了，所以才这么生气？”

他责怪道：“你明明没有被打击到，但就是不出门，让我以为你不敢上街，因为怕被人指指点点。我以为你再这么自闭下去会自杀，还和那些到处乱说的人打过架！”

怀疑自己听错了，Misty甚至以为自己在做梦。细细想了一会儿，她苦笑，“谢谢，但你其实没必要为我和人过不去。”

Nero大声道：“对，没必要！所以现在我很后悔！”

“好吧，非常非常抱歉。”Misty哭笑不得地摇头，“不过我还是要说明，我这次回来，是有重要的事情要做。长时间不出门，除了真的抵触闲言碎语，我更多的是在想，怎么把一时冲动变得切实可行。”

Nero想起Misty至今没有坦白，那一年里她到底去了哪里、经历什么。流言也因为她的有意隐瞒而越发猖獗。换做自己，他找不到比证明清白更要紧的事，也就自然不懂她的做法。

“聪明人就是毛病多。”他咕哝。

她指着自己，“我聪明吗？”

“我……我不知道！”他心里承认并且羡慕，但绝不亲口说出来。

看着表情别扭的邻居，Misty心里涌现很多感慨。

“即便没有谁打抱不平，不认为我身上有什么优点，没有关系，因为你说得对，我还和从前一样。只要是我想搞的破坏，谁都阻止不了。”她把自己的手从Nero手中抽走，站起来，一并拉起他，绿眼睛里微微闪烁着光芒，“但还是谢谢你。说实话，有男孩子为我打架，这还是第一次，虽然很可能也是最后一次。”

她好像在暗示要独自扛起全部的压力，Nero有些于心不忍。她几乎不求别人帮忙，那些与人拳打脚踢的事倒成了他自作多情的因果。Nero回忆着，一边观察她的表情，说：“我还记得有一天，你中午从学校跑出来把餐盒给了我。”

Misty却泼冷水，“虽然是陈年旧事，可我还是想发牢骚。因为Kyrie说你扒了两口饭就给我还了回来。”

“因为我突然想起，你把你的午饭给我了，你吃什么？”他忍不住回击，“再说，你也逼我吃过五大碗土豆泥，那天晚上我差点活活撑死。”

“还不是你太过敏感，介意自己还不能回报养父母，觉得少吃一顿就能抵一点恩情。你那傻乎乎的想法我真是无法认可。”

“那你也不能…”恍然意识到主题在偏离自己的初衷，Nero笨拙改口，“你如果再委婉点就好了。”

“天使才会委婉体贴，我又不是Kyrie。”

他听着她近乎耍无赖的口气，深呼吸好一阵后才完全换了话题，“你刚才说什么等他来求你，他是谁？”

“我不说。”她拒绝透露，“但你记住一点就，那就是我是站在你这边的。”

Nero想起她还是被热议的话题人物，摇头，“你还是多关心关心自己吧，反正我不会再傻到帮你出头了。”

“是啊，因为我是那么聪明一个人。你就看我怎么继续表演吧。”

觉得这句调侃应该存在深意，Nero又琢磨不清楚，含糊应了几声。趁还能再睡几个钟头，两个人小跑着回去了。

很久没出现在公众场合，甚至有人忘了Misty的模样。不过一提起她的名字，大多数人脑中还是会第一时间掠过“叛逆”、“惹是生非”的字眼。所以她现身图书馆并从早待到晚的行为，再次被人议论纷纷。

在练兵场，Nero经常被同龄人问起她的事。他们不敢找已经是骑士长的Credo打听，也因此不去打搅他妹妹Kyrie。

Nero觉得自己的养子身份多少显得廉价。但他还是从Credo那句“你已经不是小孩子”的话里找到信心，所以很硬气地维护青梅竹马的Misty，“她不是那种人，你们谁想打架就明说，我奉陪。”

当晚睡前，他听到玻璃窗被敲击的动静。

用小石头击打对方窗户发起对话，记不得什么时候和她有了这么一种秘密的交流方式，他甚至都没告诉Kyrie，主要是不想被唠叨。

摸了摸还缠着绷带的脑袋，Nero决定无视Misty的信号，即便这声音响了足足半个钟头。第二天他参加早训，年长骑士说昨天参与打架的那几人都请了假。不多想，他觉得这事和她有直接关系。迫不及待地等到太阳落山，他吃过饭，上楼趴在窗边，总算等到对面的房间亮起灯光。

接连朝Misty窗上丢石子，Nero在她推开窗户后立即问，“你昨晚是不是干了什么坏事？”

Misty挑眉，再打量他头上那圈绷带，笑起来，“互相帮助的事怎么能是坏的？”

他刚想说自己才没有帮她，可自己头上的伤已经被看到。他耸耸肩，索性承认了，“他们先动的手，说话也不好听，我不可能不打回去。”

她点头，若有所思，“我只听说他们以多欺少，没想到还满嘴抹了蜜。看来，今晚上我得再去一趟。”

被逗笑，Nero问，“你怎么整治他们的？”

Misty探出头朝楼下的小街道观察一会儿，确定没人，说：“以其中一人为例。我拆了一盒新内裤，挑了我认为最可爱的一条，喷点香水，再塞他被窝里。因为他有睡懒觉的习惯，每天都是他妈妈叫他起床的，掀被窝的那种。”

他捂住嘴以免发出过于响亮的笑声，觉得这种事只有她这样的女孩子做得出，而且显得毫不违和。

“Misty，你…”他停顿一会儿寻找合适的说法，“我觉得你现在这样子很好。所以你要是有一天受不了那些说闲话的人，我帮你揍回去。”

“你是嫌Credo不够严厉，还是Kyrie不够操心？”

“我没和你说笑。现在知道你不惧怕流言的，只有我一个人吧。刚上楼的时候我无意间听到了，你妈妈还在定期带你去看心理医生。”

Misty觉得Nero对“秘密共享者”这个身份很沉迷，一时半会不会听从劝解。虽然这么说显得自己有些可怜，但她和Nero的距离确实因为这场不愉快的遭遇被拉近了很多。

他问道：“你笑什么？”

她很快找到理由，“我…我在嘲笑图书馆贫瘠的藏书量。”

“你是在查什么吗？”

“图书馆没有我想要的。”那里真的没有与枪械有关的书。

“具体是什么，我试着帮你找到。Credo准许我执行单人任务了。”

Misty听了却皱起眉毛。瞧Nero满脸期待的模样，他还不知道那种任务的具体内容。但这也说明她也要尽快行动，哪怕在与阴谋的对抗中只能激起微小的水花。她拧开床头柜上的铁皮罐子，甩给他两个薄皮核桃，“往后，我也会尽量让自己帮上你的，也不要计较我的方式方法，毕竟聪明人毛病多。我明天中午要去Zoewood找外婆，不确定什么时候回来，你就别往窗户上丢石子了。”

他轻松接住核桃，再笑着比划OK的手势。

【2】

从南吹来的季风开始融化小岛的冰冷。山上的积雪越来越少。鹅黄色的迎春花陆续开得遍地都是。

找外婆只是借口，Misty也没那么期待户外踏青。距在图书馆留下的信息被目标人物发现还剩一些时间，她想更深入的了解自己。

送走今天最后一位病人，外婆带她到附近的森林里散步。她随手扯了一把蓝莓，洗也不洗，很快吃得满嘴乌黑。

外婆说：“你再长大些，心情彻底放松下来，我就送你去外边的高等学院。或许你会成为一名审计，又或者建筑师。”

老人为乡土贡献了最好的年岁，还自费购置了数台医疗设备。Fortuna的市民不待见Misty，但Zoewood的人会看在她的面子上，同少女打声招呼。

铁匠的儿子Joe看到Misty从鹅掌枫下走过，匆匆脱离同龄人的闲聊，“嘿，好久都没看到你了！”

外婆有意拍拍她肩膀，笑着走开了。Misty知道外婆在暗中揶揄自己，从容地从提篮里抓了一把蓝莓递给Joe，“吃吧，我刚摘的。”

“谢谢。”他双手接过，满心欢喜。

Joe的暗恋自己在Zoewood早就不是秘密，只是大家好心不说破。她也没精力谈情说爱。独自一人走在堤坝上，Misty隔着比人更高的芦苇遥望。今天是个阴天，湖面看上去脏兮兮的，但没有异常。回到诊所，她看到外婆有事外出的留言条，轻车熟路读从壁橱翻出一罐清炒黑豆，一边看书一边嘎吱嘎吱地嚼。

半个钟头后，外婆回来了，手里提着别人送的烟熏羊后腿。Misty张开吃得发黑的嘴，“我还想吃鹰嘴豆沙拉，橄榄油泡菜。”

迁就这只与厨房相性极差的馋猫，外婆系好围裙，有条不紊地吩咐，“把手和嘴巴洗干净，收拾餐桌。另外你和Joe见面后就跑湖边去了，对吧？”

“我没有…好，是您老人家火眼金睛。”Misty举双手投降。

挨过骂，她终于可以享受晚饭。她吐出第三根羊骨头，问，“我是怎么来的？”

“自然而然，因为你父母感情很好。”

“可他们婚后有很长一段时间是没有孩子的。”

外婆银白的眉毛高高挑起，“谁喝醉酒对你胡言乱语了？”

“没有谁对我透露，而是我亲眼目睹你给妈妈喝过一种药。”

这是过去发生的事，Misty却说这是她的亲眼所见。外婆又问了几个问题，关于当时的对话内容，还是诊所的布局摆设。得到完全准确的回答，老人花了些精力从震惊中回神，说：“你去书房，最大的那个推拉抽屉里有本白皮笔记本，拿过来。”

Misty立即照办。

外婆翻开内页，里边没有文字记录，只夹了一张用透明薄膜封好的美女油画像。她身后是一丛疯长的野蔷薇，颜色和她秀发一样，烧起来似的鲜红浓烈。

外婆说：“我曾想当个画家而不是医生，但这个女人断言我没有天赋。我不服，可结果真是如此。”

“她不是岛上的人。”Misty仔细观察后猜道。敢大方袒胸露乳的女性在本地一定“小有名气”，她不可能不记得。

外婆却说：“相反，她的存在代表了这座岛的历史。不仅是她，Misty，你也很特别。我不是在说你的个性，你明白吗？”

预感到自己正式靠近真相，Misty点头道：“我相信我的来历不简单。”

外婆盯着她，微微叹息，“偶尔我也在想，如果你是个笨孩子才好。”把老花镜摘下慢条斯理地擦拭，她继续说，“我还是少女的时候，死活不愿嫁给从未见面的男人，最后决定跳湖。但这个住在水下的女人朝我脑门踹了一脚，导致我很长一段时间都记不起自己如何被捞起，又是怎么慢慢恢复意识。”

Misty惊讶于外婆精彩的往事，问，“这个红头发的女人是住在湖里的恶魔？”

听她用以理所当然的口气议论常人会避讳的词语，事到如今，外婆觉得没有隐瞒的必要。她戴好眼镜，坦白道：“她是个恶魔，虽然没那么邪恶，但也不是那么容易相处的类型。我把留言条装瓶子丢进湖里，感谢她那粗鲁的一脚。第二天早上，我收到她的回复。她把瓶子收进一个麻袋放我家门口，里边还装了很多骨头——鹿的、鸡的、鱼的、人的。”

Misty沉默一会儿，说：“我认为你和她相处不来还有别的原因，你的个人原因。”

外婆笑着，怀念道：“可能吧，但我们确实因此结下孽缘。后来我离开小岛，以为可以实现艺术家之梦。但我高估了自己。准备离开宿舍时，我听到插玻璃瓶里的花束响起她的声音。‘你输了，马上滚回来。’她这么说。”

Misty叹气，“虽然她的口气不好，但你除了老家，还能回哪里？”

外婆点头，“确实。但她也可以明说——有恶魔准备吃掉整栋宿舍楼的年轻处女。她表达担心和催促方式，我认为过于迂回了。”

原来这恶魔还是个死傲娇。Misty感到好笑，又问，“她和我之间的关联呢？”

外婆解释道：“你妈妈从小身体不好，结婚后又被确诊不孕，数次想要自杀。不确定是否能得到回应，我还是向她诉了苦。她起初很不情愿，但最终答应帮忙。”

Misty点头，知道那一碗汤药出自恶魔之手。也就是说，她是借助了恶魔的力量才诞生的生命。“我是人类吗？”她不安地问。

外婆抿住嘴唇，好久才开口，“你是，但我只想告诉你这么多。”

Misty飞快思考，说出猜想，“那个女恶魔提供的帮助不是纯粹无害的。这可能不是她的本意，但确实有人因此付出了代价。是你，还是他们两个？”

外婆唏嘘道：“所以我才说你要是个笨孩子才好。”她用力按住她肩膀，“用那个恶魔的话来解释，就是必须有谁替本不会存在的生命承受代价，否则你命数的圆环得不到闭合，侥幸诞生也必然过早夭亡。所以你父母决定背叛自己的信仰。”

Fortuna的人信奉Sparta，因为他是愿意为人类挺身而出的黑暗骑士。如果身为信徒失去人类这一身份，这不仅是对教义的背叛，也是对生命的背叛。

Misty痛心又充满负罪感地问，“他们无法变回人类吗？如果这实在不行，他们可以一直维持人类的形象吗？”

外婆摇头，说：“他们唯一能做的，是珍惜还可以被称作人类的时间。这是为保全你必须承受的。”

Misty不禁浑身发抖，耳边又无意响起那个女吸血鬼的话——

恶魔和人类是大不相同的存在，但我们具有一种共性，就是追逐得不到的东西，认为那是好的。

来去不明的你，其实没有资格做哪一方的叛徒。你会得到、失去、追逐，再得到、失去、追逐，永远得不到想要的。

她用力握紧被尖牙咬过的那只手，感觉那里出现一个越来越大的空洞，痛得人恨不得把脑袋掰开。“外婆，你怎么不好奇我竟然知道发生在过去的对话？”她声音干涩地问道。

外婆苦笑道：“没有任何责怪或怀疑的意思，但我一直认为你是特别的。即便你将经历更为不同寻常的事，我也不会感到奇怪。”

“即便那样，你也认为我还是人类？”

“我早就不对人类和恶魔间的界限划得一干二净。你永远是我孙女。”

Misty站起来，出神很久后突然地推门而出。Joe脱掉浸满汗水的上衣，刚离开家里的打铁铺子，就看她速度极快地朝堤坝奔跑。

“Joe，快拦住她！”外婆向他大声叫喊。

下意识照着老人的话去做，Joe也预感Misty即将做出不可挽回的事。

大雨将至，天色早就暗了，湖边正在刮大风。除了被吹得东倒西歪的芦苇，跟着跳入大片荒草中的Joe也数次失去平衡。他感觉自己骨头被不安碾得稀烂，想要再往前靠近时，耳边蓦地响起水花飞溅的声音。他不知所措地睁大眼睛，身体僵硬得无法动弹。

她为什么要跳进去？

惊诧和恐惧像一圈圈钢线勒紧了Joe的心脏。最后他精疲力竭地躺到床上，做了整晚噩梦。

今年入春的第一场雨，漫长、汹涌，充满雷鸣。

Kyrie到练兵场给Nero送伞，一并去医务室处理他新添的伤口。离开时，风变得更大了。伞刚撑开就被吹成一朵散开的蒲公英。Kyrie吓一跳，感觉自己差点飞了起来。Nero脱下外套盖在她头上，认为不如冒雨冲回去。两个人深呼吸后，正要迈开步子，一个身影从雨中走来，由模糊变得清晰。

这是Nero第一次见到Joe。他看上去失魂落魄，与其说是十五岁的少年，现在的Joe更像输了个精光的赌鬼。Kyrie急忙带他到室内避雨，找来新的干毛巾。

Joe抬眼看她身上的制服，问，“这里就是魔剑教团？”

Nero戒备这个陌生的少年，替她回答了。得到答复，Joe发出嘶哑的低笑，“哈哈…请问，加入教团要办什么手续？”

Kyrie示意Nero先别开口，在他面前蹲下，担心地问道：“在我回答你之前，你可以告诉发生了什么吗？”

感觉心脏又被勒住了，所有尖锐带刺的东西都紧贴自己的身体。Joe摊开双手，雨水还没被体温蒸发，闻起来让他觉得湿润的窒息。

“昨天晚上，我喜欢的女孩子跳湖自尽了。”

悲伤的风立即灌满房间。Nero皱着眉毛，一言不发地坐在离他一米远的座位。Kyrie轻轻说一声“我很抱歉”，把毛巾放在他手上，走出房间。

十分钟后，Credo推开门，并没有因为Joe的遭遇而露出同情的眼神。他问，“你想入团？”

Joe站起来，报上自己的信息。听到他来自Zoewood，Credo露出微微惊讶的表情。Kyrie忍不住问道：“你认识Misty吗，她是我的邻居。”

急着确认，是因为Misty的父母正在家中做客，中途接了一通电话就匆匆赶去Zoewood，也没有解释发生了什么。

Nero观察Joe，看到对方在听到那个名字时，身体明显僵硬了。他直接问，“她和她外婆还好吗？”

Joe低声吐出一句脏话，又声嘶力竭地大骂，“还好意思打听她的消息！Fortuna的人究竟是怎么对她的，你们心里没数吗？要是我能提早知道她会逼得自杀，我一定杀光散播谣言的人！”

喜欢的女孩…

跳湖自尽…

昨晚…

Nero感觉浑身骨头被Joe的声音震得快要散架。捂住嗡嗡作响的头，他冲过去揪住他的衣领，“Misty不可能自杀，她没这么脆弱！”

“你懂什么？”Joe猛一把推开他，“你也是她邻居？那就太可笑了，我为你感到羞耻！你以为Misty只能把她的聪明拿来惹是生非，天天都在笑就是真的开心？你真以为她是个什么都不怕的人？”

Nero感觉自己的底线被反复挑战。不顾Credo的呵斥，他再次拧住Joe的领子，“我知道她的顽劣只是表象，也知道她习惯保持笑容，轻浮又不轻易露出破绽。只要她不主动承认，谁都不猜不出她真实想法！”

Joe感到震惊，他相信自己才是特例，不与她朝夕相伴却可以理解对方。坚决否定Nero的存在，他双眼布满憎恶的情绪，一拳揍去，并质问道：“为什么她被人诋毁时，你不帮她？现在人都死了，你才说你什么都懂！”

Nero吐出一口血沫，一言不发地站直身子，忍住不还击。Credo满脸阴沉地压制住Joe，令他跪在地上，并当场拒绝他的入团申请。Kyrie站在边上一直不敢出声，双手纠结地绞在一起。Nero看她一眼，对Credo使一个眼色，带她先离开了。

走廊没有安玻璃窗，随风吹到脸上的雨丝让她感觉到放松。她找回声音，对Nero说谢谢，又惊讶地说：“我没想到，你对Misty有那么深的了解。”

他却摇头否定，“不，刚才的结论是突然间得出的。从前，我只是模糊地感觉Misty在有意掩饰什么。她非常执着，几乎是不惜一切地树立了一个讨人厌的形象，也不怕变得更令人排斥。”

Kyrie感到更惊讶了。她一直以为自己与Misty间的交情更深，应该比他更能理解她。但现在自己却受他启发，逐渐靠近更为真实的友人。

Nero沉浸在思考中，第一次发现自己的头脑可以如此清晰，仿佛某条主干道被疏通了。Joe出现后，他那种自以为对Misty意义非凡的个人定位，激起心中反感的同时，也令他将过去零碎的线索一口气串联起来，拼凑出刚才的答案。

“她会回来吗？”Kyrie祈祷，希望奇迹的回归还能延续。

“她肯定会回来。我不相信她宁可欺骗所有人都要达成的目的，最后竟要以自杀的形式实现。她即便跳湖也不是在寻死。”

听着Nero毫不犹豫的推论，Kyrie心里的困惑和忧虑消散了。她深呼吸着，不觉得头顶的雷声震耳欲聋得可怖。她笑着对他说：“我突然间有些羡慕Misty。”

他歪起头，觉得Misty羡慕她的可能性更大。

Kyrie解释道：“即使Misty拼了命掩饰，可还是有人能看穿表象，发自内心地认可她的优秀，喜欢上她这个聪明但完全不坦率的女孩子。”

Nero感到心里有种说不出的雀跃，血飞快往脸上涌去。他转过头观察走廊外的雨势，“你说的这个人是Joe。”

她盯着他发红的耳尖，停顿了一下，笑着问：“事到如今，你还觉得Misty真的讨厌？”

“我没有讨厌她，只是…”Nero刚要继续往下讲，发现她眼里的揶揄之情后立即闭嘴，倔强地不再发出任何声音。

那个雨天，与Joe之间的不快被Nero刻意忘记，也没追究谁把她自杀的消息传开了。但再和Kyrie谈到这件事，他最后总要郑重地附上一句：她会回来。

Misty说过她要去Zoewood，不确定什么时候回来，但肯定是要回来的。所以他望着对面一片漆黑的窗户，没有把石子朝那面玻璃扔去。

一天，两天…

第四天，Misty沉睡的躯体漂浮在瀑布下的深潭。这次她好好穿着衣服，手里多了一把野蔷薇花束。发现她的人也从垂钓者换做教团骑士。带队的Credo绷着脸，吩咐道：“你们继续巡逻，我带她回去。”

骑士长抱着死了两次的少女走在街上。这画面令人头皮发麻，整条街一度鸦雀无声。等到他们走远，所有人才爆发大惊小怪的呼声。

路过练兵场，Credo瞟见Nero。和他过招的是一位年长的骑士，经验丰富。

男孩不经意瞥见自己，却分心叫了Misty的名字，再下一秒就被击飞倒地。不成器的家伙。Credo想去说教，但眼下处理Misty的事情更重要。先教训她，再教训他。打定主意，他找到教皇Sanctus。

“我想她没有被恶魔凭依，你不用太担心。”Sanctus检查后安慰他，“我和她父母联系了。她该是一时想不开才跳湖的。要是她真具备不服输的上进心，可以到教团学习如何令自己真正强大起来。”

Credo迟疑，认为教团和医院并不能划等号。

“如果有人意识到她的才华，她会感到很欣慰。”Sanctus拿出一本笔记，“半个月前她去过图书馆，好几天都从早待到晚。”

Credo接过一看，只见Misty的笔迹像爬山虎，随心所欲写得到处都是。可她又不是乱写一通，更像亲眼见过这些恶魔，个别补充甚至精确到其对应的魔武器形态。

“几乎所有记载恶魔的书都遭她‘毒手’。Credo，你明白我的意思。”Sanctus语重心长，拍上他宽厚的肩膀。

“可她还是个孩子，而且已经遭到太多人的误解。”

“你要是觉得她需要被呵护，那就错了。其实Misty并不在意周围的反对声。她长时间用一种极端的形式进行甄别，寻找真正懂自己的人。”Sanctus慢条斯理地解释，又递给他一份计划书，“Agnus的研究需要她这样的人才，但在这之前，得让其中一方做出让步。显然，Misty要学会什么叫团队，我们的团队。”

Credo浏览后持续沉默着。他很少有无法立即回复Sanctus的时候，这次停顿尤为漫长。他深吸一口气，最终点头，“这事我来操办。”

Sanctus满意地微笑。

他们对话期间，Misty其实醒着。身体被折起压迫胃部，意识复苏得很快。只是她还不知道这次跳湖后，自己失踪了只有三天。而半个月前在书上做“科普”是故意为之的，她就是想引起Sanctus的注意。Agnus已经现身，说明阎魔刀正藏在教团的某个地方。

被抱到医务室，等量体温的护士一走，Misty就坐起，光脚溜出病房。在拐角，她迎面撞上鼻青脸肿的Nero，两个人倒在地上。

“你的脸是怎么搞的？”她拉起他。

“我刚才在训练…”他不自在地撇嘴，又用怀念的目光注视，“你总算回来了。”

她为这声问候勾起回忆，露出感慨的表情，“我不是说了吗，我只是不确定什么时候回来。你今天晚上就可以用石子敲我的窗了。”

Nero情不自禁伸手握住她胳膊。感觉到皮肤的细腻和真实的体温，他忽然觉得再不会有比这更好的事，所以不愿把Joe来过这里的事说出来。但他忍不住问，“你知不知道有人喜欢你？不是肤浅的好感，是他确实对你有所了解。”

Misty深绿的眼睛，瞳孔一下子放大。她误会了Nero，不知如何安抚狂跳起来的心脏，她支吾着摇头。

Nero也误会了，不禁觉得Joe最好这辈子都不会再来Fortuna。他感觉心情舒坦，再怎么掩饰都无法抵挡这股轻快的气息从眉眼里散发出来。

Misty因此再次误解，凄凉地意识到自己正在破坏他和Kyrie间的正常结局。她忍不住问道：“你最近是不是受了什么刺激？”

以为她看出了什么端倪，Nero极力否认，还义正言辞地发毒誓。然而他越是信誓旦旦，Misty越是心虚，看他的眼神也越发怀疑。毕竟，她笃定他处理感情的态度相当不坦率，自动把他每一句狡辩都当做肯定。

如果不是Credo发现病房空无一人立即动身抓她。Misty还会站在原地苦苦反思，她到底做了什么让Nero突然间开窍的事，又或者哪句话撩到他了。Credo 的呵斥让她瞬间回神。心乱如麻地在走廊狂奔，她悲观感觉自己可能是仅次于Sanctus的大罪人。

躲过众多骑士的视线，顺利潜入母亲的裁缝店，她抓起正在画设计稿的母亲的手，“妈，我们出去说话。”

“Misty！天呐，你这三天究竟去了哪里？”

不仅是母亲，全裁缝店的女工都大声尖叫。

“我玩儿去了。但你先听我说。”Misty捂住她的嘴，拉她出去，“我应该能成为教团最年轻的研究员。”

“什么？”

“教皇大人看中我这儿了。”Misty戳自己脑袋，“他亲口承认的，虽然他当时不晓得我醒着。”

“不准去！”母亲拔高音量。

“你可是教团的信徒，我是信徒的女儿，加入不是理所当然的事吗？”

“但Misty，你…”母亲左右为难地咬住下唇，“你不是自由惯了吗，去了会不适应的。我不想你受委屈。要不再等几天，我们听心理医生怎么说。”

我真的没病！Misty真想吼出来，但不得不低声下气地苦苦央求，“教皇大人不觉得我是个疯子，他发现并认可了我的才华。我等待这样的有心人很久了，你真的该为我感到自豪。相信我，我会证明自己绝不是一个只会惹是生非的废物。”

母亲犹豫了很久，最后伏下身子抱住她，“你要是真的喜欢，那就去吧。”

Misty欣慰极了，不只因为再不用看到心理医生那张故作和蔼的老脸。晚上睡前，她听到玻璃窗响起轻微脆响，本不想理睬，但对面的Nero异常固执。她迫于无奈，拉开窗帘，看到他在对面房间，手里正抓着一把石子。

“找我有事？”她推开窗户，耐着性子问。

Nero点头道：“我知道你还是不相信。但我白天说的话是真的，我一点事都没有。你能不能不要用怀疑的眼神看我？”

你这样执着，我想相信都难。她在心里吐槽。

他又说道：“对了，我还不知道你这四天到底去了哪里。”

她有意岔开话题，“有功夫担心我，还不如想想怎么消肿，你现在的脸真的惨不忍睹。”

立即，他满脸写着不高兴，“你就不能和我认真说话吗，老是这样。”

Misty无赖到底，“温柔懂事的人有Kyrie就够了。总有一天，你会感激我是个不着调的怪人。”

多少清楚她的个性，Nero识趣地不再追问，但又想起她说过她会帮自己。到底要帮什么、怎么帮，他不知道。

看着他苦恼的模样，她一时兴起。手撑着窗台坐上去，半个身子沐浴在月光中，“问你，一个人类和一个恶魔同时掉水里了，你先救谁？”

Nero感觉这问题很怪。她见他不回答，换个说法，“你讨厌恶魔吗？”

他这次没有犹豫，“总有市民被恶魔袭击，谁不讨厌这种生物？”

“好吧，这一点没错。”Misty耸耸肩膀，暂时不和他分享Zoewood湖泊的秘密。

油画像上的女恶魔真实存在，并且如外婆说的那样，会在最后关头会一脸傲娇地伸出援手。沉底后，Misty在窒息前被她拽起来，趴在岸上一个劲儿吐水，又被呛得咳嗽。

女恶魔抚弄银红的长发，坐在遍地花开的草地，口气尖酸，“我印象里，你父母长得都算标志，怎么生出你这么个怪物？噢，毕竟你是禁忌的生命体，能活到现在已经谢天谢地了。”

Misty随她怎么调侃，直接问，“既然你知道我是谁，那我的来意，你也猜得出吧？”

“哼，找我要解药。”女恶魔随手扯下一朵铃兰，甩在Misty脸上，“听着，诅咒一旦生效就不能解除。再说，我只想过轻轻松松的生活。当年你外婆反复哀求，我已经破例。你休想再给我添麻烦！”

这结果在Misty的意料之中。点点头，她从容地问，“可以把药方给我吗，我自己看着办。”

“你是不是没把脑子里的水倒干净？”女恶魔觉得她不自量力。

Misty叹气，站起来环顾四周，这是一座隐藏在湖底的花园，天蓝水绿，景色非常美。她问道：“这里还有其他恶魔吗？”

女恶魔赤红的眼仁像两簇鲜艳的火花。她高声宣告，“这是我的地盘！”

Misty犹豫了一会儿，说：“与外界长年保持距离，这样的独居不会难受？”

立即，女恶魔银红的头发无风自舞，仿佛在燃烧，“不要把我和群居生物相提并论。我是恶魔，强于你们数倍。”

Misty虚心接受这个事实，说道：“抱歉，之前说你可怜，是我的自以为是。”

女恶魔听了，还是保持高傲的神情，“怎么，你开始憧憬了？白日做梦也要掂量掂量自己的斤两。”

Misty低头看水面自己的倒影，坦白道：“我知道自己只能拼命挣扎到什么程度。但是和你交谈后，我觉得该争取的时候就不能犹豫。因为力量真是个好东西”

女恶魔提醒道：“即便你如愿以偿地脱胎换骨，那时候也最好保持沉默。你不会不知道Sparta的结局吧。那就是身为强者却特立独行的下场。”

Misty点头，问道：“你认识Sparta？”

女恶魔陷入短暂的回忆，微微叹息，“差不多…”

Misty心里闪过一个猜想，“你是他的情人？”

空气转瞬炽热。女恶魔手心燃起火苗，“情人？你在胡说什么？”

Misty说不出具体理由，感觉对方恼羞成怒，其中羞的成分更多。另外女恶魔真的很漂亮。看着对方在光焰中飘舞的长发和闪耀的脸庞，她突然间感觉自己刚好赶上一个黄金时代，充满惊奇的邂逅令心情膨胀。如果把有限的寿命折叠再折叠，精彩程度也一定会翻倍繁盛。

女恶魔审视Misty，不禁皱紧眉毛。她的手臂和乳房还如此细小，可这个看起来远没有发育好的人类，Misty脑袋里的疯子正在蠢蠢欲动。后来的事实也证明，她的少女时代并不那样阳光灿烂。

【3】

“欢迎来到技术局。这位是局长Agnus，也是你的导师。”Sanctus亲自引荐Misty。

Agnus其实不欢迎她的加入。他讨厌女人，而且认为她加入的理由很离谱——保留前世的记忆转生，丈夫是个恶魔猎人。她还当着所有人的面纠正现有研究的错误，一脸自信地说她有资格自命不凡。Agnus笃定自己和这个少女水火不容。

“大人，他一副不肯对我倾囊相授的样子。”Misty把问题丢给Sanctus，忍着立领制服给脖子带来的压迫。

“但他是你的前辈。”Sanctus劝道，又按住Agnus肩膀，“她就交给你了。只有你能引导她正视自己的价值。”

Agnus心里涌起感激，想起昨天干部会议结束后，Sanctus提的建议：年轻人精力旺盛，富有好奇心。要想征服这样的烈马，最好先绊住她的脚，让她知道你才是主人。

自己不可能搞不定一个丫头片子。Agnus向他俯首道：“一切遵照您的吩咐。”

随后，Agnus昂首阔步地带她参观技术局。他现在完全不口吃，嘴里像装了一挺机枪，根本不管她是否能跟上语速。

“噢，你还不能进这个房间。”Agnus指着一扇大门，摆出嘲笑菜鸟的嘴脸。

阎魔刀八成就在里头。她默不作声地点头。

在一间实验室里，他向她展示悬浮在大试管中的剑，“现在我要布置你的第一个作业。听好，这是Gladius，我设定它可以飞翔，有自动追踪的本事。”

Misty非常质疑Agnus的品位，因为这剑是真的丑。剑柄像深红色的肿瘤块，剑身是一段表面脏兮兮的金属。另外这名字她可不会忘记。强制战斗的过程中，Gladius会到处乱飞，非常干扰玩家的节奏，曾气得她分分钟想用修改器。

夹带私人情绪，Misty故意问道：“听意思，Gladius还是只没翅膀的老虎？”

Agnus不高兴地纠正道：“Gladius是剑！”

“好吧。总之它还达不到你的预期。”她背起手踱步，“让我猜猜，你想动用我大脑的搜索引擎，找到合适的恶魔和它进行融合实验？”

一点不错。Agnus想笑又不想笑。

“我得好好琢磨，不然召唤出错误的恶魔，善后很麻烦。”她若有所思，深绿的眼睛紧紧盯着他，“如果让市民们见到他们的救世主背地里…”

Agnus情绪一下子激动，“我我、我…我们在拯救世界！”

“我、我、我知道啦！明天给你回复。”

Misty向气得五官走位的局长摇晃手里的资料，轻快地原路返回。

见鬼的驯马！Agnus立即去找Sanctus。他在门口使劲深呼吸，想让自己看上去更冷静。

“你在干什么？”Credo正要提交报告，一眼看到行为古怪的他。

“我要、要让那丫头滚、滚、滚出我的地盘！”

“她是阁下亲自挑选的。”Credo面无表情，可心里一阵快意，“没想到你连小孩子都搞不定。”

Agnus眼睁睁看门被死对头打开又关上。现在不能进去，他心想。不然就如Credo所说，自己成了一个被未成年戏耍的窝囊废。另一边，初战告捷的Misty掐着点下班，迫不及待地把紧身衣似的制服甩得远远的。

忽略周围频频投来的视线，她保持自己的节奏走在街上。夕阳光从身后照过来，落在一甩一摇的棕色卷发，显得人活泼。

这样的身影很显眼，Nero和Kyrie远远就能发现。

听到Kyrie的呼唤，Misty看到他俩在一起，本来想找个借口溜走，但Nero先一步靠近，伸手按住她肩膀，“第一天上班感觉怎么样？有谁欺负你吗？那个Agnus是不是和传闻中一样是个疯子科学家？”

一连串发问让Misty脑子发懵，她越过他变得高大的身体看Kyrie。被同龄人赞为女神的少女笑脸盈盈地站定，“今天过得好吗？我听Credo说现任局长对科研非常痴迷，你将来可能会加班到很晚，没关系吗？”

“你们两个心心相印呀…”她感觉自己很多余，想早点溜掉。

Kyrie没悟到她的深意，只和Nero相视一眼，“因为我们都很担心你，毕竟之前发生了那么多事。”

“不是，我没有太担心。”Nero强调，又把问题抛给Misty，“只是换个新环境，难道你真的会怕？”

Misty拒绝承认口是心非的Nero存在可爱的属性，就算再可爱也不是自己的呀。一面和青梅竹马们展含糊不清地周旋，她一面思考如何根除这种情况。

“你又来了。”Nero突兀地说。

“我又怎么了？”她愣了一下，被盯得心虚。

他不说话，弯腰从地上捡起一块小石子，故意在她面前抛接、抛接。

要是不懂他的意思Misty就是大傻子。但她对他使眼色，一并摇头，不愿晚上和他窗对窗地交流。

就知道你是这反应。轻蔑的哼声从Nero微张的嘴唇里飘出，然后他说：“随你怎么遮掩，但你真以为纸还能包住火吗？”

Misty感到一阵心悸。他十五岁就像个大人了。

被两个人之间神神秘秘的气氛弄得糊涂，Kyrie不禁对他说，“你这样子好像Credo。”

Nero觉得不可置信。自当上骑士长后，Credo甚至每天早上要花不下一刻钟时间整理发型，根根头发都位置妥帖，各方面较真得近乎神经质。而自己已经告别了会规规矩矩穿制服的小男孩时代。

趁Kyrie无意制造了新的议题，Misty在Nero急于为自己辩解之际溜掉了。他很快发觉了，但不想当着那么多人的面和她追赶，认为这会恶化她本就不佳的处境。教皇为她加入技术局保驾护航，这件事已经被广为热议。

Kyrie观察他的神情，微微一笑，“我刚才的意思是，你像大人那样思考问题，也留有分寸地对人说话，就像Credo。”

Nero转过身，端详个头已经矮自己一截的Kyrie，努力回想着成长的片段。

“专注做一件耗费精力的事，就没工夫在意周围的声音了。我相信Misty会成为一名优秀的研究员。”她宽慰道，替他把挡在眼前的发丝拨开。

“你说对。这样下去，她会把我们越甩越远的。”Nero望向落日。白昼正在褪色，就像黄金时代的落幕，“我也要加把劲了，虽然我对骑士长的位置没半点兴趣。”

Kyrie笑了笑。每天都有相当的时间和Nero在一起，发生在他眼神和言语中的变化，让她不禁觉得青春期很奇妙。

“你说，Joe知道Misty还活着吗？”她问。

Nero耳边立即响起嘶哑的咆哮，眼前闪过像电影剧照似的镜头，淋着雨的失魂落魄的少年，朝自己挥拳的血腥气浓重的少年。

“他会知道的，但不会立即来找她。”Nero说着，口气淡定得自己都感到惊讶。

Kyrie认为他应该表现得更激动，应该大声表达对Joe的反感。可他总体是平静的，青春期的神经迟钝得不可思议。她忍不住问道：“Nero，难道你真的毫无察觉？”

“察觉什么？”

见他一脸坦然又困惑的表情，她想要替他吹开那层雾，但又忍住了。

回家后，Misty准备第二天上班需要的资料，偶尔抬头看插在细口瓷罐里的野蔷薇花束。这是她离开湖底花园时Dasiy给的。

Daisy是她给女恶魔起的名字。因为对方坦言自己没有名字，而她又不想用“你”、“那个谁”的称呼。

这束野蔷薇能派上什么用场，Daisy没说。Misty也不认为过了一星期都还鲜艳欲滴的植物，会是普通的纪念品。但这给了她一种期待和安慰，以为因此有了和对方再遇的契机。

睡前，她端一把椅子在窗边坐了半个钟头，没有等到Nero发来的信号。她心想这样也好，很多事越是解释，反而成了真。她拨弄鲜红的蔷薇花瓣，自言自语着。

“我回收了放他们床下的录音笔。最多三年，也可能再过一年，他们就不能再维持人类的形状，同时失去理性。”

“这段时间，教团也在派人暗中监视家里的情况。虽然是因为我接连两次的失踪，但不排除会因此发现他们的真实身份。”

“如果这里既不存在魔剑教团，也没有我，从来就没有过，那就好了…”

十一月，今年的初雪飘落。

今天工作量很大，但Misty努力赶在最后一丝太阳光被吞噬前离开技术局。街上五颜六色的霓虹灯全亮了，令Fortuna这个落后的小城市得以带上豪华美丽的假面。回到家，她手里面捧着解剖学的书，突然听到窗户噼啪噼啪的脆响，心里一惊。

虽然偶尔会在街上遇见，但Nero有很长很长一段时间没有敲响玻璃窗。心跳加快，她突然间激动起来，立即就要拉开窗帘。手拧住布料的一刹那，神经倏地冷静了，她质问自己为什么要开窗。

噼啪噼啪的声音一直没停，渐渐密集得不正常。Misty皱着眉拉开窗帘，发现只是外边风太大，一粒一粒的冰霰砸在窗上。她想起一年前的自己光脚走在深夜的街头，和他在雪地里握着手坐了很久。那时她没有在意冬天，反而是现在待在室内，却感觉被冻得分外凛冽。

技术局的老式电梯载着人向下前进，锁链机械运转的声响碰撞墙壁发出回音。教团的实验和地下黑暗又神秘的空间非常契合，Misty感受着自脚底盘旋上升的风，心想自己迟早会掉入巨大的深渊，还对光明念念不忘，就显得矫情而没有意义。于是她待在地下研究所的时间越来越长，以至于走到室外，冬天稀薄的阳光也会刺痛眼球，然后迎风流泪。但她仍然精力旺盛，和Agnus每天要吵五次以上的架，无论是因为实验数据，还是对方一个无意的行为。

地上的Nero也在流逝的时间中与属于他的烦恼作对着。他越来越不喜欢所谓的传统和规矩。需复数人员行动的任务，他逐渐被排除在外。最后Credo安排他去干的，彻底变成单独行动的事。

Nero第一次接触所谓的不能让市民见到的工作，像是清理恶魔融合实验的失败现场，还有处理被恶魔凭依的人。他也总算明白，那些年长骑士闲聊时提到的“肮脏的工作”，原来指的这个。

从不沉迷血肉横飞的杀伐，也不想做只会执行任务的机器，憋了一肚子苦水，这时他才凄凉地反思自己性格中的任性和骄傲。可即便没有朋友，他也不可能找Credo商量，Kyrie更不合适做聆听者，因为他希望她远离教团的阴暗。

今天和Misty在教堂门口遇见只是偶然，但Nero等不到晚上向她窗户扔石子，他站着不动，直勾勾盯着她，纠结地欲言又止。

刚和Agnus吵过架，她暂时到外边散心。没有要迁怒Nero的意思，她耐心地等，直到他情绪稳定，甚至时间都要静止。

头顶飞过一群鸽子，翅膀扇动的声音无形催促了Nero。他开口坦白，怀着忐忑不安的心情。Misty听着。他开始接触教团见不得光的一面，这也意味着他会知道自己是制造黑暗的一员。可两个人因此又一次成为秘密共享者，这是事实。心脏不受控制地兴奋，她为此刻的窃喜而感到羞愧难当。

Nero以为她不愿听，连忙停下，“抱歉，本来我不想让你知道。”

Misty扯出一抹笑，“别在意，我就在Agnus手下做坏事，所以你的心情我基本都懂。”

“你……你人真好。”Nero恨自己的嘴笨。

她还是被触动到了，但故意朝他竖中指，“好人会这么做吗？”

他皱眉，心里抱怨她总是这么我行我素。

“言归正传，关于你刚才的描述…”她坐在喷泉池边缘，身后是冻得坚硬的池水。她用指甲在冰面剐蹭，说了声谢谢。

“为什么对我道谢？”Nero不解，隔了些距离坐她旁边。

Misty端详他那双湛蓝的眼睛。她曾担心这双眼睛会因为自己而不再专注于Kyrie。现在，这种担心变得不单纯了，因为她有血有肉，不可能没有丝毫感情的共鸣。在地下度过漫长的时间，被无数死的活的恶魔包围，她很难靠着理性抗拒发光发热的东西。

Nero认真观察她的表情，心想自己是否给她增添没必要的麻烦，不禁又说了声对不起。

她回过神，随口说道：“你从前不会轻易和人道歉。”

他不好意思地挠鼻梁，“你从前总是精力旺盛地到处跑，也很少对人说谢谢。”

“因为我们在成长。”Misty把所有变化都归结于这几个字，无论是Nero对她错误的关怀，还是她对他萌生的同样错误的依赖。再不是冬天还敢穿着单衣在河道奔跑半个下午也不会觉得冷的小孩，她决意压制杂念，在余下时间尽自己所能帮助他。

她深吸一口气，安慰道：“我不知道这么说能不能给你些宽慰。杀掉过去曾是人类的存在，心里不抵触是不可能的。但在没有方法能将其恢复原状的情况下，你也只能这么做。反过来说，目前除了这个，你在教团里也没有其他可做的活。”

Nero听了深深叹气，但心里确实好受很多。

一个雪晴风暖的中午，Kyrie给两人送饭。Misty接过餐盒，说自己有一项数据要观测，得先回实验室。

“你的黑眼圈又重了，不要紧吗？”Kyrie不好挽留，只能关切地问。

她摆摆手，“搞研究本来就不轻松，这点牺牲是正常的。”

沉默一会儿，Nero问道：“Agnus是不是刁难你了？”

她为他的敏锐和视线感到不安，怕自己在他面前变得越来越透明。努力静下心神，Misty满不在乎地拍胸脯，“Agnus想要诈我，还差得远！”

Nero没有出声，只在眼里写满怀疑。他想通了，她再聪明也不至于无所不能。但鉴于她嘴硬得令人发指还满肚子坏水，他决定先观望，等她确实无法自救的时候再搭把手。

相对沉默的时间长了，Misty不想Kyrie产生什么误会，假装对他发火，“你这俩天抽的什么风？我稍微收敛点脾气，你就蹬鼻子上脸了？”

Nero识破她的演技，对挥来的拳头感到好笑。单手就轻松把她两只手腕都抓住，再把人朝墙上一拽，利用身高差压制上去。

Kyrie看呆了，匆匆回神后踮起脚尖离开，并把门也轻声关上。Misty发现她的行为，想把手挣脱出来推开他，但被锻炼得结实的少年纹丝不动。她气得不轻，指着门大叫道：“你把你的、你知不知道她是…见鬼！Nero，你这是在玩火！你将来要后悔死的！”

Nero知道Kyrie走了，原因不明，但觉得没必要在意。他低头质问她,“你擅长窥探他人心事，既知道怎么落井下石，也懂怎么补救。可你自己呢？”

“什么？”Misty大张开嘴。

Nero看清她脸上代表不知所措的表情，嘴里低笑道：“我以前高估你了。”

大片轻快的蓝色在他眼里飞速行走，令Misty感觉自己被笼罩在一种近乎透明的光线之中。从这一刻起，她不能把眼前相处了十五年的邻居与傻瓜这类的字眼挂钩。因为笨拙和沉重不会叫人产生想要纵身一跃的欲望。

她为这份短暂的快乐感到巨大的罪恶，故意仰头凑去。四瓣樱花色的唇险些压在一起。可能碰到了，可能又没有。有也只是那么一瞬。Nero错愕后退，却被她按住肩膀再反手一甩，后背一下子撞到墙上。

“你别以为我没脾气！”

她发过狠，走廊响起了充满火气的脚步声。

推开窗户，Nero望着肃白一片的风景，表情怔仲。一片雪花飘落在他虚张的嘴唇，融化出一丝甘甜冰凉的味道。

不可压抑的惊喜是荷尔蒙分泌过多的表现。但Misty心想她确实在那个妙不可言的情境里沉溺了。一想起他的蓝眼睛，周围所有声音都会消失不见，行人、电梯、恶魔，还有Agnus也都安静下来。整个地下空间都在蓝色的瞬间中变得沉寂。

Misty就这样度过了一段异常沉默的时间，直到Nero主动找到她，递来一份设计草图。

Blue

Rose

卷起舌头默读这两个单词，不加水果也不兑精油，就能感到一股微凉的香气扩散到全身。

Agnus是个十足的工作狂。找回正常节奏的Misty又开始习惯挑他研究中的毛病。两个人卯足劲儿一争高下，加班成了常态。

今天，她又踏着深浓的夜色回家。地上的雪积得很厚，脚陷进去又拔出来，如此反复，她又累又饿。

一开门。

“生日快乐！”

被多个人齐声祝贺，她没反应过来。突然亮起的灯光也刺激了泪腺。她泪眼汪汪地打量摆在桌上的大蛋糕，恍然今天是自己生日。Kyrie走过来吻她面颊，再给她戴上一顶纸做的生日帽。Misty觉得幼稚又不好拒绝。

半个月前，Kyrie和Credo的父母在一处遗迹考察时被恶魔袭击。Misty的父母自觉照顾起友人的子女，允许三个未成年的孩子在今天晚上喝一点甜酒。Credo本想把甜酒换成普通饮料，结果被Misty报复性灌酒，几乎要醉倒。他酒量不好，这是少数人知道的秘密。

“我真喜欢这座小城。”母亲喝了一杯又一杯，讴歌似的赞美道。

父亲把Credo拉到一边，谈了些男人间的话题，夸骑士们的英勇表现。Credo含糊应着，不自觉往嘴里继续倒酒。

一切看上去很美好，和睦得不允许有任何异议。意识到父母铁了心要死在Fortuna，Misty倒上一杯樱桃酒，找借口去室外吹冷风。

去找她前，Nero叮嘱Kyrie别让Credo喝太多，因为不想背他回去时在半路被吐一身。Kyrie善解人意地点头，继续帮忙收拾空餐。

因为有着Sparta仅靠一把剑就打倒恶魔军团的传说，以此作为依据而创立的教团也确立了“唯携一剑”的概念。名为枪的近代武器，是邪道异端。Nero曾被前辈这样骂过。不过以他看来，只要是能够用的东西都应该使用，这比拘泥于形式而导致打不倒恶魔要好得多。

虽说如此，普通的枪对恶魔没用也是事实。他不得不拿枪到工房改造。想拜托别人，但在Fortuna没有能为他改造枪的人，很长时间都靠自己琢磨。还好，Misty是站在他这边的。

Nero往她身上披一条毛毯，说：“谢谢，你画的蔷薇图案很漂亮。还有你给的配件，全都派上用场了。”

“那些零件你要多少都行，反正技术局的库房里多得是。再说往枪身上纹花，这本来是你的创意。”Misty头也不回，望着除了辽阔就一无所有的夜空。

“后半句，我就当你在夸我。”他看她手里端着的酒杯，边沿亮色的水渍勾起一种隐秘的诱惑。那里记录了她嘴唇的味道。

半晌，Misty问：“还需要我做什么吗？”

他回神，“没事，暂时不用，暂时…”

“虽然前段时间和你闹过不快，但武器强度影响到你的安全。所以我不会有所保留，你也不要客气。”

Nero听了挺高兴，又假装漫不经心地观望院里积雪的常青藤，“蓝玫瑰在遗传学上来说是不可能的存在。我想枪的形状也要被设计得违背常理，这是为了对付恶魔而诞生的、难以想像的枪。”

“嗯，为你难得可行的奇思妙想干杯。”

但Nero没有端酒出来。不过他对她说：“这杯酒给我吧。刚才只顾着吃别的东西，我没怎么喝水。”

她心想这应该没什么大不了的，递出去。Nero接过酒杯，不动声色地盯着玻璃边缘的水色，嘴唇对准，一饮而尽。樱桃酒度数不高，因为加了足量的砂糖和蜂蜜，口感香甜。

离席后，Kyrie撑伞替Nero挡住落雪，娓娓道：“我听伯母说，她正在给Misty挑选合适的进修院校。我也觉得她长期在技术局做研究，身体迟早会垮掉。”

听她这么讲，背着Credo的Nero又感觉到一种精神上的沉重。他不愿她去太远的城市，总觉得那里不会比Fortuna更安全。可他也赞同Kyrie的看法，教团不值得人投入大量时间和精力。

Kyrie轻声问，“你说，她还会回来吗？”

为什么不回来？Nero感到诧异，可马上意识到自己没有指手画脚的立场，不禁烦躁。把他变化的情绪看在眼里，Kyrie微微叹息，双手合十祈祷道：“不管怎样，我都希望她能过得幸福。”

【4】

灯塔的微光漂浮在黑暗的海面，在凌晨淡淡的月光中动荡。

Misty喝一口烈酒暖身子，坐在一处天然洞*外的礁石上，身前身后都是幽静、漫无边际的世界。

“Daisy，这会是一次盛大的出逃。”她说着，拿出在衣兜里被时间摧残得皱巴的野蔷薇花瓣。插在瓶中的花束至今还鲜艳，可被摘下的花瓣不过三天就会焉掉。

偶尔在外出的时候，她放一两片花瓣在身上，挑没人的场合絮絮念念。她还是希望Daisy能听到她的烦恼，心不在焉地听也好，求个安慰而已。

“我们或许再不会见面，但我会一直记得你。”她喝干最后一口酒，用手背抹净嘴唇，再将花瓣吞进胃里。

离开母株的花瓣失去生机，也没从中检测出魔力的痕迹，吃了也不会怎么样。提起煤油灯，Misty沿着崎岖不平的岩坡，从远郊返回市区。春天离得很近了。变得稍微暖和的风从头顶流过，鱼肚白的云的涟漪像花一样开在天际。到家的时候，她看见东边的太阳挂在天上，完整圆满。

老叶会在这个季节落下，大量嫩青的新叶将不断抽出。但人不会有第二次青春。所以Misty觉得自己变得不爱说话、不想活动，这些都是情有可原的。毕竟从天不亮的早上就潜入地下，直到夜深人静，这样的作息谁顶得住？

好在最近Agnus没找她麻烦，他召唤出了心仪的恶魔，忙得不亦乐乎。听着隔壁实验室里传来阵阵毛骨悚然的阴笑，没能补成瞌睡的Misty骂这只苍蝇不得好死。

Sanctus在一天下午找到她，寒暄后提到归天仪式。这是十几个人里只能活一个的危险实验。要是目睹了过程，又很容易就会被安上莫名的罪名遭到处分。Misty婉拒了他的邀请，即便这么做也会带来麻烦。但她已经在不见光的地下挣扎那么久，不差与魔鬼继续周旋的这点力气。

自骨子里散发的蓬勃生气以肉眼可见的速度流失，发生在她身上的变化被Nero捕捉。他一直观察她，看她逐渐把自己置于一个谁都进不去的夹缝。很可能等不到这个倔强的人露出破绽，她就会无声息地突然夭折。Nero很想做点什么，又没头绪。

“这次任务很难吗？”Kyrie到医务室做义工，顺便给他包扎伤口。

“不难，只是…”他不想说是因为想起Misty的事而分神了。

“总之不要逞强，下次小心一点。”她准备去另一个受伤的骑士身边。

Nero叫住她，“你今天见过Misty吗？”

“今天还没有。但我昨天傍晚看到她和Agnus在中庭吵架。”

Nero突然间不仅想和人吵架，还想打架。Kyrie观察他，拂动刘海，把它们挽到耳后，“有些话，你应该大方地说给她听，没关系的。”

“我该对她说什么？”Nero似懂非懂。

睫毛微微垂下，Kyrie发出一声叹息。低低的，喃喃的，“你不能还这样犹豫不决。”

他默然看她走远，脑子里很乱。回家的路上，Nero继续沉思，直到被一阵争吵声打断思绪。在Misty的家门口，他看到她和Joe的身影。正是黄昏，夜的冷风无孔不入，Nero感到一股偏头痛似的不适。在那两人有所接触前，他快步上前挡在中间。

“她说她不想跟你走，你聋了吗？”

Joe瞪着与自己体格相当甚至更为健壮的银发少年，攥紧了拳头，“你们Fortuna的人真是魔鬼，到死都不放过她。”

竭力忍住身体里沸腾的怒意，Nero很想声明自己不是那种人，甚至与Fortuna没有半分关系。

Joe不等他开口解释，用力推开他，视线落在Misty脸上，“我不知道魔剑教团使了什么卑鄙手段，强迫你到技术局卖命，但我不会再坐视不理！”

那只长期与金属打交道的手布满厚茧，正粗鲁地抓紧自己胳膊。Misty感激愿为她打抱不平的Joe，但男孩的热情太滚烫也非常盲目，并不是现在的自己所需要的。所以她立即表现出抗拒。

挣扎中，Misty看了Nero一眼。他立即感觉有一道迅疾的火光把自己周围闪亮。脑中响起尖利的断弦声后，他伸手抱住她，往怀里用力收拢。

“放开她。”他仿佛要拧断Joe的手腕，指甲刺入了皮肤。

Misty蜷缩在他胸前，仰起头看到那双蓝眼睛里的暴风雨，心中最大的秘密几乎要脱口而出。但她的好感是不得分享的，被诅咒的生命，所剩无几的生命，这些都不该诉说。

Nero如何令Joe吞下恼怒离开，她不知道，好像被抱住之后的全部都成了荒诞的梦境。两个人握着手，直到昏黄的太阳沉入海水里，直到她从漫无边际的走神中转头看他。

“你还好吗？”Nero问。

Misty有气无力地说：“我不知道他在城里潜伏了那么久，一直暗中观察我。”

Nero低声咒骂，懊恼自己看轻了那个人的执着。“他可能还会再来。”把手握得更紧，他担心地望着她眼睛。

Misty无限迷恋此刻被握得生疼的感觉，告诉他，“但我不能离开这里。”

任由自己被一种炽热的情怀包裹，像是从深海浮上来，靠近海面的光。他情不自禁想把她这句话曲解，认真承诺道：“没事，有我在，他带不走你。”

做好约定，松开手，各回各家。掌心里只留一层薄薄的汗水在路灯下细微闪烁。这空荡荡的感觉令Nero心悸，在这个瞬间他恍然大悟了，原来自己已是那么的喜欢她。以前还轮廓模糊的冲动，从这时起彻底裸露出来，他完全理解了Joe近乎狂热的行为。巨大的不安中，他再次找到Misty，提出以后要接她下班，以防那个人突然又从某个昏暗的角落冲出来。

鼻子里还充斥消毒水和血液的气息，她大脑发晕地答应他，并忍不住抱怨Agnus的要求越来越离谱。他也说起在郊外频繁出现的恶魔。分享各自的烦恼，两个人走在回家路上，商量着偷偷去酒吧喝一杯。

Misty一坐下，张口就要一瓶酒。

Nero不放心地问：“不会醉吗”

她无所谓地笑道：“一个不想醉的人不会醉。”

Nero看她仰起头咕噜咕噜地畅饮，放下已经挨到嘴唇的酒杯，安静等她喝完。他曾经羡慕那些结束任务后，三三两两结伴涌入酒吧的人，也想参与那些唾沫横溅的嬉聊。但他现在不向往热闹了，喜欢的人就在身边，近得可以看清她皮肤上细小的绒毛。只是这样他就能感到满足和骄傲。

放下酒瓶子，Misty打一个嗝。亮晶晶的嘴皮咂巴着，像一对分分合合的花瓣，令Nero神经中产生某种饥饿。

“回去吗？”她问。

“好。”他点头，不让她买单。

“大男子主义。”她嘟哝一声，先一步离开。

城市正沉浸在月色的光海中。他跟在她身后，和她保持一个影子的距离，又小心地不去踩她的影子。眼神无意略过周围市民的脸，Nero看到很多一致的无趣老实的表情。相比之下，即便Misty比童年时的她沉稳得多，但耀眼的野性还是得以保留。再抬头望向夜空，Nero忽然觉得风景很灿烂，或许是身前的人给了它们神奇的生命力。这个晚上，相处的十六年，头顶的星星，忽然之间成了一次惊喜的邂逅。他心里有种难捱的想要炫耀的情绪，又不想外人来分享这些。

“Her castle crumbled overnight…”

半路，Misty唱起歌。她没天赋，只能勉强挂在调上，勉强让人听清歌词。Nero不知道曲子的出处，静静听着。

准备唱第二段时，她忽的停下。他跟着止步，“怎么？”

她拍脑袋，“我忘词儿了。”

他安慰，“没事，下次再唱吧。”

遗憾的感觉从心底升上来，她其实没有忘。

You don't need to save me

But would you run away with me？

这两句话令Misty开不了口，因为前路等同于死路。她后退几步。两个人的影子在墙上肩并着肩。她对他说：“我妈妈怀孕了，三个月。”

Nero怔一下，“这样啊，那恭喜你了。”

不曾体会手足之情，他羡慕，也后怕地认为这时不该坦白自己的感情。可能自己在她心里只是谈得来的童年玩伴，她没有想过把自己融入生命里。Nero退缩了，小心翼翼地观察，看她伸一个懒腰后若有所指地说：“这孩子来得太及时。还有，你打算跟我到什么时候？我家没多的床，沙发也挤不下现在的你。”

“我就送你到家门口。”Nero希望这段路稍微长一点点也好。

“嗯，谁让我们住得近呢。”她小跑在前边，那样的旁若无人。

夜逐渐变深，到熄灯的时候，Nero透过窗户，发现她还没睡。真好，两人的卧室凑巧并排而相对。灯光把人影模糊地投在窗帘上，他能辨清她的动作，伸懒腰、换衣服，或者喝水、照镜子。

等对面的灯光暗下，他悄声推开窗户，看着她窗外的海棠。这些花在一个春的早上被搁在那里。新叶嫩绿，花叶碧绿。风吹来，翻卷起来的叶边在阳光中镶起一圈艳丽的红色。

那个早上，Nero看Misty站在窗口，双手雪白地横在花丛上，掌心缓慢打开，露出一只棕色珍珠似的麻雀。

“它受伤了？”他问。

“现在已经好了。”她回答。

麻雀站在她手上，拍打两下翅膀，嗖地飞上天空。

Nero回想起来，自己的心该是在那一刻起飞的，就在她把视线投过来，带着得意对自己笑起来的时候。

不管头发多掉了一把，或是手上新添两道伤口，地下世界的生活依然继续运作。

昨天催促新盔甲的设计稿，今天又想召唤能在金属里游动的恶魔。被Agnus的反复无常弄得不耐烦，Misty瞪着冒火的眼睛爆粗口。不等他把话讲完，她扭头就去孵化场。在那里，成排的试管里装着各种各样的恶魔实验体，其中有一半项目她都参与了。

走进去，感觉自己的罪行正陈列在眼前，Misty冷静了。一个人的时候，她有权想象任何事情，比如自己的下场。我会死无全尸的。她想。再待了一会儿，她准备回去，今天的工作还得继续。

咔啦。突兀的脆响后是更激烈的碎裂。

有恶魔跑出来了！她慌张地把大门锁住。孵化场很可能迎来一场“丰收”，但偏偏把自己关在里边，这种愚蠢的舍生取义把她逗笑了。

Agnus知道实验体暴走，巴不得多拉几个倒霉鬼来试试研究效果。至于披着狼皮的教皇，他对这件事肯定就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。真糟糕。Misty蜷在阴影里，不想真把命草率地交待出去。她捂住口鼻，观察在灯光下走动的恶魔——浑身布满鳞片，螳螂镰刀似的前肢，像蜥蜴与昆虫的杂交体。她很快想起这个丑东西的情报。很讽刺的是，这是她按照Agnus的意思制作的融合恶魔。

先逃出去再说。Misty稳定情绪，脱下制服用力丢出。恶魔立即发出低吼，长得过分的舌头炮弹一样射出来。很好。她拿出藏腿上的匕首，瞄准舌头中部投掷。趁它吃痛大吼，她绕到恶魔的视野盲区，操起消防箱里的板斧，跳起来朝它脑袋狠狠一劈！立即，绿油的血液喷得到处都是。

数分钟后，她模样可怖地出现在办公区。Agnus手里的水杯掉下摔碎了。

“玻璃强度不够。你最好采纳我一个月前提的改进方案。”Misty把被砍出缺口的板斧哐啷一声丢地上，一边扯开立领的纽扣，拿走自己的常服推门而出。

Agnus急匆匆追上来，“你你、你不能这、这样子到外外边去！”

她头也不回甩去一柄满是戾气的匕首。Agnus立即感到火辣辣的疼痛。

“下次就是眼珠子。”她转身警告，像在看一具尸体。

捂着被割伤的耳朵，他惊慌无措地看她走远。

正是中午，教堂前的广场只有无声洒下的阳光。不堪忍受恶魔血液的味道，Misty跳进喷泉池里。绿色的污浊肉眼可见地离去，在水面聚集成浮萍。她躺在水底闭上眼睛，把大脑放空。沉浮间，她怀念精神盎然的童年，但回到过去是白日做梦。她现在要做的，只有继续精疲力竭地折腾，把本属于自己的诅咒夺回。

无意路过的Nero看到可疑的绿色水渍一直蔓延到喷泉池，走近后才愕然看到她沉在水底。他急得表情狰狞，立即把她捞起来，朝她肚子狠狠打去一拳。

Misty并没有他想象的那样喝入大量水分，呕出来的只是酸涩的消化液。“咳…咳咳！你误会我了…”她急促呼吸，脸色发白。

“难道你想说你在睡午觉？”他不接受她的任何借口，火气越来越烈，“你到底有什么想不通的？是因为Agnus吗？我可以替你出气，只要你开口。然而你总是不对我说出最关键的部分！”

撕扯着声带吼完，突然间感到疲惫的Nero把头朝她肩膀靠去。如果她想，他真的可以让明年的今天成为Agnus的忌日。只是这样一来…

“要不要离开这里？”他问。

她就像他的镜子，Nero看得到两个人都拥有的尖锐又脆弱的东西。他握紧她的手，再次开口，“我们一起离开这里吧。”

如果有一口声音只进不出的井，Misty会毫不犹豫地跳进去，大声说无数遍她答应他，两个从此远走高飞。

“对不起，Nero，我不能这么做。”回归现实，她只能拒绝。

他松开手，就当刚才做了一场噩梦。落寞又带着凶狠的情绪布满整张脸，他说：“Misty，我认得出你身上沾有恶魔的血。如果你不实话实说，我会以我的方式去寻找真相。”

Misty畏惧他凛然发热的视线，害怕内心的不坚定会吸聚多余的风险，令她无法继续孤注一掷地行动。

“你的目的什么？到底是什么值得你不惜一切地勉强自己？”他反复询问。

她摇头，始终不回答。

“你不要总显得那么特别、那么独立。害怕了就躲，累了就休息，这难道还要我来教吗？”Nero渐渐控制不住情绪。他太企盼她向自己提出要求。他一定会帮助她，毫无保留的，做什么都可以。

对之前的事耿耿于怀的Agnus走出室外，看到并肩坐着的少年少女，他把手指伸出来，微微发颤，“你、你、你们…？”

Nero对他的打搅回以敌意，蓝眼睛散发冰冷的压迫感，“你到底想说什么？”

Agnus羞恼地冲下台阶。Nero立即用剑对准他。过于直白的杀意让对方不得不止步，又愤恨瞪向Misty。Nero对他的视线很是不满，一只手搂住她肩膀，警告道：“你再让她遇上危险试试。”说着，他让她更加靠近自己，好像要告诉她彼此之间并非完全独立。

Misty低下头，把衣服纠结地拧紧了。

“现在没事了。”Nero看Agnus走远，克制着贪恋松开手，“我送你回家？”

因为想起了Kyrie，她摇头，“不用了，办公室有备用的制服。”

Nero没阻止她返回地下研究所，分开前嘱咐道：“需要帮助的时候记得找我。”

“好，如果我实在应付不过来。”自然地说着谎话，Misty笑了笑。

当天晚上，她在实验室工作到凌晨，最后被Agnus唠唠叨叨地撵走。他生怕她一个人又引发什么祸事。通往外界的出入口，Nero的背影比灯光更先映入眼里，银白的头发非常夺目。她下意识想原路返回，可他叫住她，一边大步走来。

全都错了，大错特错。

Misty推开Nero一个人跑了出去。可很快，地上的影子就要重叠，明白他正紧随其后，她心虚地吼出声，“你要再过来我就恨你！”

Nero怔住。指甲深陷掌心，血从指隙里滴落。第二天，他找Credo要了一份工作清单。

对面房间一连三天都没有灯光亮起。Misty后悔了，每天晚上都坐在窗边等待，可直到第七个晚上他还是没有回来。忍无可忍，天一亮她就去找Kyrie。

在厨房，Kyrie一边揉面团，一边解释Credo安排给Nero复数个任务，所以才很久都没有音信。她默默听着，知道那其实都是“肮脏的工作”。

Kyrie观察她的脸色，敏锐地问,“你们吵架了？”

“没有。”

回答得太干脆，Kyrie反而更怀疑，接着问，“Nero走之前有对你说什么吗？”

Misty故意装傻，“没什么大不了的，也就是不准我做这个、不准我做那个。”

“因为他在意你啊。”Kyrie微微叹息，“你觉得以他的性格，他会对人再三嘱咐吗？”

揣测到她的用意，Misty心里不舒服，伴随着罪恶感。Kyrie却毫无察觉地继续引导，“你身在其中，可能不容易体会到。但对他来说，你是特别的。”

Misty摇头否认，“如果没有邻里关系，他会操这个心？你是不是误会了什么。要说身在其中的人，你不如想想自己。”

Kyrie不相信自己把话说到那个份上，Misty还不理解。除非…

“我知道了。”她善解人意地不再多说，“如果他做出令你困扰的行为，可以告诉我，我替你转达。”

“嗯，谢谢。”Misty继续套着无辜又坦然的伪装，朝嘴里塞一块椰奶饼干。

甜死了，甜得人想吐。

下午，Credo从公务中抽身，特地约她去中庭散步。背光中，他的表情模糊不清，“Nero做了让你不愉快的事？”

Misty猜Kyrie走漏了消息，挑眉反问，“怎么，你要教训他？”

Credo忖道：“意思他确实做过亏心事。”

她立即否认，“没有，别乱想。我们之间屁事没有。”

心情沉闷地回到家里，Misty看到母亲抱着垃圾桶干呕着，强烈的妊娠反应令孕妇无法正常工作，但她舍不得拿掉腹中的小生命。把温水递过去，细声安抚母亲，Misty心想自己等不到这个孩子出生了。她给外婆打一通电话，让老人带母亲到Zoewood养胎。

“你准备好了？”外婆问。

“嗯，详细安排我会写信告诉你。”她低声说着，回头看一眼躺在沙发上的女人。

【5】

Nero失去音讯的第十天，Misty和父亲反目了，两个人浑身是血地冲出家门。随后房屋熊熊燃烧，焚碎了原本安详的夜晚。人们向教团骑士惊恐万分地报告。坏消息如瘟疫一般蔓延。

有经验的骑士立即派人给Credo汇报，同时大声道：“请冷静，这对父女只是被凭依了！”他高举起佩剑，“Sparta会庇佑我们！”

信徒们双手合十，在火光中旁瑟瑟发抖地祈祷。

那对浴血的父女以非人的速度，一前一后跑到郊外的废弃矿山中。面对塌方，无路可去的男人转过身，看向双眼猩红的Misty。数分钟前还有说有笑的两个人，现在竟以异端的身份相互对峙。父亲一脸痛心地看她，“如果你要我的命，我可以给你，但在这之前我希望能送你离开Fortuna。这是我必须赎的罪。”

“罪不需要你来赎。只是今晚过后海上不会起大雾，没时间再等下去。”Misty拿出枪，低头装上子弹。

“你要做什么？”

“时间很宝贵，你不要再乱跑了，照我说的做。”Misty在父亲移动前朝他腿上开枪，“这种程度的伤不会对恶魔有什么影响，对吗？”

“你全都知道了？”摔倒在地，他挣扎着抬起头。

“对，而且如你所见，我现在也是恶魔了。但一切都是我自己的选择。”她面色平静，在他面前蹲下，“很遗憾，你们等不到把我送去外边世界的那天。相反，要离开的是你们三个。”

“我们三个？”

“你、妈妈，还有那孩子。我掩护你们。”

“不行！”父亲用力按住她肩膀，“你是无辜的，最不应该被卷进来的就是你！”

“我不想听这些，再哆嗦我就打穿你喉咙。”她为这个晚上殚精竭虑了太久太久，忍无可忍了。收起枪，她撩起衣袖，向父亲展示遍布漆黑咒印的手臂，“我吃了吸血种恶魔的心脏，当然远不止这一样。只要我愿意，今晚我至少能杀掉Fortuna一半的人。”

父亲颤抖地握住Misty双手，痛哭流泪，“你加入教团就是为了今天？”

“对。”她望着他情绪起伏的眼睛，不为所动地割开两个人的掌心，手握在一起，“我去过Zoewood的湖底，和制药的恶魔见了面。药确实特别，变成恶魔的夫妇依旧能生育人类的小孩。你们还有活下去的希望，而且我会让你忘记自己是恶魔。”

预感到即将发生的事，父亲想要拼命挣脱，但意识迅速变得模糊。

“为你们争取活到那孩子成年的时间，我尽我所能了。”Misty叹息，没告诉父亲从此以后他会忘记自己。继续把他体内的恶魔血液吸收走大半，她咬牙把他丢入预先疏通过的井中。

噗通！

底下响起水声，Misty想象他顺着地下河漂到连海的洞*。洞外已经停好船，外婆和怀孕的母亲正在等待。

一出矿洞，她远远望见数个火把在林中燃烧，马上掀起旁边一块石板，露出藏里边的炸药，一连炸毁了好几个洞口。

“Her castle crumbled overnight…”她低语，一边留下足迹，把教团的追兵引入自己最后的长夜。

海上的大雾持续着。这是一场盛大的出逃。

在波浪间起伏的船上，外婆给怀孕的妇人一巴掌，“你现在不能回去，这会辜负她所有的心血！”

“你之前不是这么说的，一个人不会少！你发过誓，你说家里一个人都不会少！”

外婆绷紧情绪，厉声斥道：“你们两个还能维持多久的人形，心里没数吗？”

她看向昏迷不醒的丈夫，手颤抖地捂住小腹，“为什么是Misty留下来，该死的明明是我们两个大人。”

“可她认为自己是招致你们不幸的源头。可要说真正的罪魁祸首，应该是我。”

“不，我知道你也是想帮我拥有自己的孩子…”

“无论如何，Misty去意已决，一切都被她安排妥当。Zoewood的诊所用牲畜血伪装出被恶魔袭击的假象，你丈夫命丧于坍塌的矿井，死无全尸。你的家被烧成废墟，什么都不留下。她还为你们争取了时间，至少能坚持到这孩子成年。就算是了她一个心愿，忘记恶魔的身份，好好珍惜余生吧。”

她失神很久，哭嚎着捂住脸，嘴里不停叫着女儿的名字。老人望向被浓雾遮蔽的小岛，拿刀切开自己和她的掌心，紧紧重叠。力气被抽走又归还，异样的感觉让孕妇难受地叫出声，意识迅速散去。

“她记忆里不再有你，可以安心了。”外婆双手合十，投身海洋的怀中。

夜风里有金属着火的气味。而身体的每个细胞都在冷却。

在树上，Misty感觉耳朵在慢慢失灵，最终只听到自己闷钝的心音。没多久眼睛失明了。听不到、嗅不出，伸手按自己的脸，冰冷，仿佛一层冬天紧紧板结在皮肤。再摸牙齿，不好，长出了两颗尖牙。她叹气，突然间又很难过，感觉湍急的河流在眼窝横冲直撞。她在恢复知觉后坐起，手一滑，失去平衡而下坠。

咚！

骨头接二连三碎掉，剧痛持续着。她感觉左边眼窝变空了，手一摸，眼珠子确实没了，那里变成一条不断涌出血水的阴沟。

这感受新鲜又悲酸。她可以数次重生，但沾满身体的不再是母体的羊水和体温，只有自己模糊不清的的组织液，杂草和空虚粘稠地混在一起。所以恶魔的身体不怎么好，所以死也没什么特别的。

Misty默默前进，身后留下湿淋淋的脚印和血的锈气。

铛…

铛…

钟楼响起零点的钟声。

之后的半小时，Misty切断大半个市区的供电，点燃两家油铺、一家面粉作坊。街道瞬间燃起一片不停发生爆炸的火海。

被剑刺伤时，她刚炸掉学校的半边教学楼。Credo面色铁青，拒绝叫出那个名字，坚信面前的生物只是一匹该死的恶魔。

Misty也不想用人类的语言和他多说什么。教团骑士的剑都是特制的，被刺出的伤口愈合得很慢。不想那么快又体验疼痛和空虚的复活，她转身再次融入混乱的夜。

半路，她救了一个人。并不是特地，只是顺手替他掀起压住大腿的房梁。“噢，是你…”她认出对方是当年虐待幼犬的小混蛋。

见她浑身是血，尖利的牙齿隐隐露出。少年身体抖得像筛糠，几乎当场失禁。而她嘲讽地略过，再也不见。

熟悉的街道此刻火光冲天，到处都是惊慌失措的市民。Nero愣在原地，Fortuna不仅拒绝体恤他奔波多日的疲惫，更没有人在意他的困惑。

怎么回事？

到底发生了什么？

“你总算回来了！”一个骑士看到他后惊喜若狂。

Nero对他没什么印象，只急声问，“这是什么情况，恶魔的大规模入侵吗？”

“没有那么多，就一个，但她是…”骑士犹豫一阵后坦白，“你很在意的那个人，现在已经没了。”

“把话说清楚，谁没了？”他心中猛跳起来。

骑士咬咬牙，说：“Misty，她被依凭了，救不回来了。”

“不可能！”Nero揪住他衣领，用blue rose顶住他太阳*。

“我没有骗你！”骑士浑身颤抖地闭上眼，“她和糖果匠都被依凭了，两个人自相残杀，一路打到郊外矿山。现在整条街的火都是她放的，Credo正在带队围剿她！”

大力甩开这个人，Nero想否认他的话。因为Misty总会在噩耗传出后毫发无损地再次出现。大不了这次有人目击到她消失前的行踪。

“我知道你很难过，可是放任她继续作恶的话…”骑士一边哆嗦地开口，一边后退。

“你闭嘴。”Nero不确定自己是否会真的失控。他刚回来，还没有亲自确认Misty的现况，或许这件事还有转机，“告诉Credo，我来处理这件事。”

骑士看着他飞快跑远，忽然觉得他是今夜最可怜的人。

“肮脏的工作”在骑士团内部不是秘密，他会难以怀着执行任务的心态把剑对准她。但这是旁人的猜想，Nero有自己的打算，因为他早就像一只陀螺，疯狂地转了起来。他坚信她还在，等待并需要着自己，而这种需要本是他一直渴求的。

也许两个人之间真的存在无法言喻的牵引，透明的力量抓着Nero的领子，带他朝瀑布下的深潭靠近跑去。那里是Misty连续两次无故归来的地方。他似乎能因此捕捉到她的气息，那是一种让人无端迷恋的力量。

对数字不算敏感，所以亲眼看到她时，Nero对自己离开的这十天，对已经消失的二百四十个钟头彻底失去了概念。站在离得不远的地方，他看她坐在潭边一块石头上，裙摆和棕色的卷发被风吹得轻轻飘动。因为这个背影几乎要与周围水汽融为一体般恬淡，吐息里一丝浑浊也没有。Nero心中无比欣慰，确信她没有被恶魔依凭。

关于Misty的传言从来不是真的，她每次都能赢。但Nero不愿再看她从被人指指点点的处境中突围。真切认为此时是彼此命运相融的转折，他走近她，轻声说：“是我。我回来了。”

【6】

虽然生了死念，但Misty不愿意一身脏污地离开人间。她特地到海边捡了一串贝壳，去母亲工作的裁缝店换了蜜柑色的带袖长裙。裙子下摆有一圈半透明的花边。望着夜空，她带着月光一样空心的微笑，享受人生落幕前的静美。在骑士团的追兵闯入前，这里不该有观众，这里本来是属于她一个人的舞台。所以Nero声音让她瞬间坠入深渊。以为离他回来还有一段时间，所以她更加不后悔在海面充满大雾的今夜离开。

咬住嘴里的软肉，Misty急切地给身体套上一层硬壳，这样就不会泄露心里的震惊和痛苦。如果换做Credo或者别的谁，她或许还能漫不经心地调侃几句，再迎接被斩首的结局。

可Nero不行，只有他不行…

心脏悲颤着，她转头看到他银白的头发被风吹起。那一根根纤细的线条，从很久以前就在她命里打了个死结，一直牵扯着自己。

Nero注视她颜色猩红的眼睛，又发现她手背上不正常的黑色印记。

“不会的，不可能…！”

有一种东西在狠狠逼近，但Nero拒绝承认这种感觉就是绝望。他冲去，慌张捋起她两只衣袖，却清楚地看到匍匐在她皮肤上像是会吸食生命力的纹路。久别重逢的快乐和憧憬全部消失，他最终感觉到了恶魔的邪气。

Misty看着Nero缓慢跪倒在自己面前，眼里随之涌出的泪水模糊了他的完整。

“对不起，但时间不多了…”除了坦白，她不知道还能说什么。

Nero现在的悲痛胜于以往的任何时刻，他垂下头，靠在她膝盖上，像一个快要溺毙的人双手环住她的腰，咬牙切齿，声嘶力竭，“我以为你会像从前一样平安无事，我以为你能坚持到我来救你，我以为自己可以带你离开这里…”

Misty不知道自己是否可以长久地让身体像一个正常人那样感到忧伤、愧疚、悔恨，还有留恋。她担心自己的大脑下一秒就会被恶魔的凶性攻占，尖牙利齿立即对准他毫无防备的后颈。颤抖着，她用手轻轻覆盖那片象牙白色的皮肤。稍微一低头，眼泪就都滴落在手背上，溅起碎玻璃一样光芒四射的绝望。

“如果…”她牵扯嘴角，苦涩地笑着，“如果我早就失去理性，你还会这么不设防吗？”

Nero缓缓抬起头，滚烫而满是疮痍的蓝眼睛望着她，“我会立即杀死你。因为你不是她，你也无法再把她还给我。”

“但我…”

“我知道你还在，虽然不再是人类。但哪怕你的理性只能再维持一分钟，在这一分钟的时间里，谁都伤不了你，我保证。”

“你这样做这真的值得吗？”

Nero抚摸她的脸，话中有一种专注的笑意，“你宁可把自己推上绝路也要达成目的，我想事到如今，你应该成功了。我不会问你实现了什么，但你记住我的固执和你的相似。就算你愿意一个人背负所有，我也想留下来，直到最后。”

Misty定定地看着他，恍惚间回到十五岁的雪夜，她和她的少年在街头漫步，身上披着他的外套。

“Nero，你可以站起来吗？”

“好。”

Misty小心翼翼地靠过去。耳朵紧贴他的胸膛。好像有一只海螺被吹响，浪潮的声音温柔深邃。

“Nero，听我说…”她不敢抬头直视他此刻的眼睛，只用指尖沿着他的面颊缓缓下滑，“我知道你喜欢我，很早以前就知道了。但我没有回应你，一直在含糊不清地伤害你。”

Nero大脑发空地愣了好久，又用力按住引起瘙痒的中心，让她发凉的手贴紧自己的脸，“我不怪你，也不会勉强你。”

“嗯，因为能勉强我的人只有我自己。”Misty和他拉开距离，转身朝市区走去，“你到别的地方回避。不能让别人发现你找到我，却没有当场击毙我。”

他立即挡在她跟前，“我说了，在你失去理性前没有人能动你。”

他真的全心全意喜欢着自己，以少年的言语无法尽述之爱，始终在不顾一切地燃烧。每一根神经都被烫伤，Misty声音颤抖地吼出声，“可是我必须在今夜死去，让所有对这起事故起疑的好事者失去唯一的线索。”

Nero视线灼灼地盯着她，“难道你要让我眼睁睁看你被杀死？告诉你，我做不到！我马上就带你走，现在海面被浓雾笼罩，不会有谁看到我们从水路离开。”

他的声音一圈一圈缠住脖子打结，Misty感觉自己快要妥协，抗拒地捂住耳朵，“你不要再逼我了！这样下去真的会恨你，在世界末日恨你，在地狱的尽头也恨你，我恨你！Nero!”

“你恨去吧。因为你，我什么都不在乎了。”Nero正要采取强硬手段，却听到她声嘶力竭地大叫——

“我得不到！”

他怔住了，动作不自觉停滞。

Misty别过脸，把颈椎扭到几乎要断裂的极限。试探几下后，她才抓住他的衣领，手指收拢，拧开一朵即将枯死的花。

“我来去不明；我会得到、失去、追逐，再得到、失去、追逐；我永远得不到想要的。”

“不，Misty，你不是——”

不等他把话说完，Misty臂膀绷紧，发狠把他推出去。

哗啦！

骑士团的追兵刚好赶来，只看到Nero掉入深潭。飞溅的冷水淅沥沥浇下，淋湿Misty的头发和唇边的尖牙。意识到恶战在即，骑士们握紧了手里的兵器。可她举起双手，表情平静。

“我跟你们走。”她用嘶哑的声音不徐不疾地说。

Nero浮出水面，大声制止，“等等！她还是人类！”但不等他靠近，骑士团的人就把他拦在原地。

“混蛋，你们放开、唔！”

被一记警告性的膝踢打倒，Nero呜咽着。浓重的痛苦凝在残存的意识里，教唆他拔出剑暴起反击。这时候，Misty只用了一个回眸就让他静止不动。

月光斜射入她像是覆了一层红琉璃的瞳孔，折射出悲楚又带笑的水光。

我（你）永远失去你（我）了

被剑柄打中后脑，Nero怆然倒下，感觉自己正在被侵略，像时间掠夺生命直至衰弱。他睁着眼陷入昏迷，虹膜还灼灼反光，倒映出黑夜和血迹斑斑的蜜柑色长裙。

第二天，东天微白，晨寒袭人的时刻。被审讯得奄奄一息，勉强还吊着一口气的Misty将被行刑。教堂前的广场黑压压挤满了市民，她被绑在中央的十字架，接受任何人、任何形式的咒骂。

血雨迫近，看不到尽头的乌云笼罩Fortuna，为这场暗含表演性质的处刑献上苍白的闪电、骇人的雷鸣。

教皇Sanctus亲自主持这场审判。

“她是一位年轻有为的研究者，我赏识并接受她性格上的棱角。可她太自命不凡，以为恶魔之力能为己所用。如你们所见，她堕落了，还搭上家人的性命。我希望每个人都能有自知之明，唯有谦逊和虔诚才能换来平安。”

时间在双手合十的祷告中又流逝了几分。

Credo面色凝重，带着怒意地走上行刑台，手指缓慢搭上腰间的Durandal，“血债血偿，恶魔。”

“住手！”人群里蓦地响起反对声。

Nero头上绑着渗血的绷带，想要冲上行刑台。Kyrie和几个骑士吃力地阻拦他。

“她已经死了！”Credo厉声呵斥，即便他理解他的心情。

“她还是人类，相信我！”Nero一想起那个眼神就浑身颤栗。

“你别这样，求你。”Kyrie握紧他的手，“这不是她想看到的。”

Credo给部下使眼色。Nero急于解释时被狠劈后颈，就像昨夜那样，疼痛又头晕目眩。可也如同昨夜那样，直到意识再一次被黑暗啃噬，他眼睛仍死死盯着十字架上的人。他视她为人，最爱，一直都是。

待这阵骚乱平息，又一个嘶哑的声音打破阒然。

“Her castle crumbled overnight…

She brought a knife to a gunfight……”

Misty像一只深陷沼泽的鸟仰起头颅，哼着歌，握紧的左手松开了。

被捏得萎靡的野蔷薇一瓣瓣掉在地面，在无数愕然的视线中爆发光焰。行刑台上顷刻长出一株丰茂的火树。

少女与她的歌声被焚于这场耀眼的惊变。之后很长一段时间，广场始终弥漫着一股血的腥甜。Sanctus称这是余罪的味道，因为那天的Misty是真正的恶魔。


	2. 夜色惊变之际

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你徒有其表，肮脏的血液不足以成为我的食粮。  
> 如果你足够强大，我会让你驻守通天塔的某一层。   
> 如果你既美丽又强大，那请与我鏖战，直到摘下我另一半的心脏。 
> 
> —— Patricia告魔界全员

【1】

被依凭的人是救不回来的。Nero默念这句话，冲着张牙舞爪的女人开了两枪。蓝而发亮的血汩汩地从她胸口喷出来。恍惚听到她叫着谁的名字，他停顿了一小会儿，猜想可能是错觉。最后补上一枪，确定了她的死亡。

因为会有专人处理尸体，Nero无心久留，回身离开这间被废弃的旧仓库。

Misty的家，焦黑的废墟原封不动，像只怪物匍匐在夕阳的影子中。弯腰钻过形同虚设的铁丝网，他踏过野草和破裂的砖瓦。清脆的声音从脚下响起，每一口呼吸，他都听到耳边就回荡大火燃烧的尖啸。

忌讳那起惊变，至今无人清理这片残骸。记忆得以保持鲜活，看到角落里顽强茁芽的海棠花，Nero会第一时间想起碧绿新绿的颜色，珍珠似的麻雀嗖一下飞向天空。但他不再相信奇迹，属于他的奇迹已经被焚毁。

“好久不见。”

听到这个声音，Nero震惊地转过身，看到脸上挂着微笑的Joe。

“你来这里做什么？”他反手握紧剑柄，戒备地看他跨过铁丝网，一步步靠近自己。

“别紧张，以后你就是我的前辈了。”Joe展示自己的入团申请，一枚红印清晰盖在结尾署名处，“虽然还没做过‘肮脏的工作’，但再血腥的场面，能有这片废墟看上去更悲惨？”

Nero绷紧神经，努力快速消化他话中的信息。

“她走的时候痛苦吗？啊，被活活焚烧，怎么可能轻松呢。不过也不能这么说，她被你们魔剑教团的人发现时已经被依凭了。真难过，我最后一次见她，竟惹她生气了。她的死你也有责任。别忘记，如果你当时没有阻拦，我早就顺利带她离开这个是非之地。”

很难说Joe被某种仇恨支配了，还是他已与绝望与恨融为一体，还在持续吸聚周围所有阴暗的气息。

不会迟钝到对此毫无察觉，Nero保持沉默，没有被激怒。面对Joe，他发现自己每次都意外的镇定。如果说Misty会反射自己身上尖锐但脆弱的一面，令他忍不住保护她，那Joe的存在无疑是在敲警钟。执着又自负地爱着一个人，Nero意识到Misty不想要这样的付出，所以之前他想错，也做错了。

“你一直盯着我是在想什么，我的入团动机？还是，你打算以某种形式抹除我？”Joe从口袋里慢慢拿出一枚钥匙，“眼熟吗？”

Nero觉得他好像从内开始坏掉，否定道：“我没见过，也不好奇你如何入团的。而且我对你的命毫无兴趣。”

Joe耸肩，“我也不想被你提起兴趣。不过如果我告诉你，这是她实验室的钥匙，你作何感想？”

Nero睁大眼睛，“什么？”

他笑得有些得意，“钥匙是教皇大人给的，我入团也是经他批准的。那间实验室我白天参观过了。虽然很早就知道Misty头脑很棒，但我没想到她会能干到那种程度。你不知道她制作的那把火焰长矛有多漂亮。她已经是天才，明明不用再追求完美了，这个笨蛋…”

Nero感到不对劲。技术局的实验是绝不对外公开的，即便是Credo也没有权限了解所有项目。但还是新人的Joe却被允许进入，参观的还是Misty的实验室。怀疑教团高层在利用她控制Joe，Nero感到抑制不住的烦躁，“你真的相信她在实验过程中被恶魔依凭了？你真以为她是个野心家？”

Joe面露同情地看他，“虽然我一开始也不愿相信。但以她的实力，支配恶魔并不是白日说梦，她只是在最后关头太急、太大意。所以你不要再逃避现实了”

Nero宁死不信她会为了支配恶魔这种事丢掉性命，用近乎憎恶的视线回击。

夕阳的最后一缕微光没入地平线，Joe整个人几乎融入昏暗的背景里，眼睛灼灼地盯着他，“同是被她吸引的人，事到如今，为什么我们还要针锋相对？如果你心里真的有她，就应该替她完成没能实现的理想。当你看过她的手稿，凝结了她心血的研究，你会明白的。只要沿着她的足迹保持前进，她的生命就得到了延续。所以我的心脏还能多跳动一分钟，她就会与我再多同行一分钟。我从未失去她，我永远不会孤独。”

听到这样的话，Nero没有感觉非常震撼。当嗅到Joe内里散发出阴沉腐烂的气味时，他就该有所准备了。

Joe是思想步入歧途的另一个自己，明明空虚得要命，却又像刀枪不入的怪物。这堵阴沉的墙壁就在面前耸立着，Nero可以通过他听到自己心中的回音。记忆里有一条慢慢裂开的沟壑，里边露出她深绿的眼睛。因为Misty最后的回眸，Nero能彻底恍然Joe是错的，大错特错。他的痛苦和煎熬与自己的根本不对等。

“你说得对，你从未失去她。”Nero站在废墟上向着黑夜大笑，声音异常响亮。

Joe感觉受到侮辱，冲过来提起他衣领。

迎向Joe狰狞的目光，Nero继续放肆嘲笑他自以为伟大又最值得的体验，“你过去从未得到她，你得不到她了，你永远无法得到她。”

就算也步入歧途，也变成一只空虚而坚硬的怪物，可Nero知道自己才是真正能令她生命得以延续的那个人。因为她唯独回应了自己的苦苦执着。他真正得到过她。而得到之后的失去，失去时所伴随的痛苦和煎熬，那种会将人堕入无底深渊的恐惧，胜过任何人的任何一场噩梦。Nero蔑视着Joe，用眼神碾碎这堵挡路的墙壁。

你永远失去我，我亦永远失去你。他早已经被杀死在那个暗无天日的回眸中，分离，又和她在一起。

【2】

城市，水泥森林的夜狭窄、曲折。穿过人流，走出喧哗的街道，推开一扇门。

由地下室改造成的酒吧，暧昧昏黄灯光里，或吞云吐雾或豪饮的人把目光向来者。

金发披散，苗条的身材套在黑白工装里，无可挑剔的妆面掩不住疲惫。

“草莓圣代。”她脱下外套，翘腿坐在高脚椅上。

一阵嬉笑从酒吧各个角落响起。

“我能理解你想要点糖分安慰自己。但你走错地方了，女士。”酒保客气地说。

女人生闷气般眯起深绿的眼，不说话。一个肚皮微微腆着的中年男人走过来，向酒保使了个眼色：“两杯波尔多之梦。”

酒保心领神会，埋头调酒。眼前的女人等会要被带去哪儿，和他毫无关系。

“知道吗，当我拿起曲线玲珑的郁金香型杯子轻轻摇曳，听着冰块与杯体撞击发出的悦耳声音。再透过玫瑰色的酒汁凝视你翡翠般的双眼，看它们逐渐焕发凝脂般迷人的光泽，我的心是何等的满足、和谐与安静。”

男人很熟练，华丽的情话信手拈来。而女人不为所动地问，“那你知道舌头是怎么解读味道的吗？”

男人微笑着看她，在脑中寻找答案。他不知道正解，但狡猾地含糊其辞，这是他的一贯做法。

女人依然不给他表现的机会。她单手支起头，表情显得从容，“舌尖的味觉对甜最敏感。舌根的反面专司苦味。舌的中央和边缘对酸味和咸味敏感。涩味主要由口腔粘膜感受。辣味则是舌面及口腔粘膜受到刺激所产生的痛觉。”

她盯着他，像在嘲笑一个无知的小丑。男人意识到自己遭遇了一匹有文化的烈马，却不想知难而退。自己从来没在这间酒吧失手过，不想成为笑柄。他准备化解不融洽的气氛，女人却拿起酒杯，冰凉的液体泼他一脸。

“傍晚我碰到一个孩子，揣着枪，正在找一个人，然后，bang…”她做出开枪的手势。

男人怔怔的。

她又说：“我觉得她不适合干这种事，没有你就没有她，这是生物学的既定事实。所以我打发她走了，毕竟还有个被打断了三根肋骨的可怜女人需要她照顾。”

顿时，周围打量男人的眼神从戏谑变成惊讶。客人们议论起来。

“如果你觉得自己今夜身败名裂了，想要从那对母女身上讨回些颜面。很好，我就让你身体真的裂开。”女人朝吧台甩去几张大钞，拿起外套扬长而去。高跟鞋的每一声脆响都铿锵地踩入人心里。

男人嗫嚅着嘴唇。忽的，他觉得被淋湿的脸火辣辣的。酒保愕然发现他的皮肤像被毒药腐蚀，冒起红肿的疱疹。随后惨叫和玻璃破碎的声音翻搅了酒吧。

女人走在灯光时暗时亮的巷道，“一张脸换两个人的清闲自由，我觉得没毛病。”说着，她明锐的视线从老鼠窜过的垃圾桶，向上扫到浓云低沉的夜空。

“找酒保要草莓圣代，以为能碰到本尊…”在步入路灯照明范围的前一刻停下，她撩起长发，“哈，真是妄想。”

掀窗帘似的，柔软的金黄被轻易连根拔起，连同身上的职场套装。这些伪装立即变成浆糊般的半透明胶体。

Misty还和从前一样，带着不乖顺的表情站在暗处，又和周遭阴郁不相融。左耳，一只鲜红的野蔷薇坠子在反光，有呼吸般起伏。感觉到近处悄悄窥伺的视线，她看向手里的胶状物。

“该你出手了，X-fly。”Misty轻唤它的名。胶状物蠕动起来，迅速做出反应，朝周围爆射骤然变尖的触角。乒乒乓乓的声音后，低级恶魔从墙壁的阴影里纷纷脱离，摔地上后化成齑粉飘走。

“我有权找市长讨要一笔保护费。”她调侃后，让X-fly收起尖刺，再次伪装在自己身上，重新变成了金发的都市女郎。

“不，我这次想换个形象，比如梳大背头的律师，浑身散发有钱人的味道。”

投在地上的影子蠕动几下后，轮廓就变得如希腊雕像般有型。

“干得漂亮。”Misty手插入挺括西裤的裤兜，发出优美的男低音，“现在，赶在下雨前预定一下新行程吧。”

指甲划破指腹，血珠溢出又漂浮在半空，延展出一轮隐隐发光的血阵。她踩上去，逐渐升空。

被那名美艳的吸血鬼咬破皮肤时，她身体就已质变，只是等待太漫长，令她在自以为的人类倒计时中备受煎熬。但现在真的不会再有名为Misty的人类，只有吸血鬼Misty。

五分钟后，她从血阵跳到地上。雷雨将至，楼顶的风浪发出饕餮吞吃的声音。站在边缘，她俯瞰城市狂乱的昏夜，脊椎和脚下连着一条笔直的竖轴。

野蔷薇耳坠忽的闪光。

“找到他了。”面朝某个方向，她张嘴时尝到一颗腥甜的雨滴。

隐约雷鸣。教堂的穹顶下，唱诗班的孩子在用无暇的声音歌唱：

神扬起他的教鞭

分清麦和麸，好人和罪人。

我们是温驯的羔羊，

伏在他高尚的影中，

祈祷大地之子永世安宁。

歌声令Misty想起Fortuna。让神都见鬼去吧。她暗讽着，从穹顶跃下。这时的教堂门前，矮小丑陋的男人抬起头。他迎着倾盆大雨笑起来，露出一口参差不齐的黄牙。

Misty无视雨，也忽略了这个旁观者。耳畔的野蔷薇坠子快频率发亮，她摘下它，妥善收好。继续跨过楼与楼的空隙，踩在铁皮水塔和空调外机上，最后一跳，撕开巨型海报的一角，以此作为下坠的缓冲。

咚！闻声，伤痕累累的红发男人猛地止步，尚且完好的左眼聚焦、凝视，一个西装革履的男人站在十米外的马路。

被风掀飞的海报，明星的脸刚好被那条裂口斜分为二，非常可笑。可现在不是笑的时候。他睼视不远处的人影。现在下着瓢泼大雨，可他身上一点没湿。发觉他也是恶魔，红发男人提议道：“要么联手，要么一起死在那个人的剑下。”他指向身后。

朦胧的雨幕中，依稀透出一抹红色。是Dante。

Misty觉得自己很不走运，今天可能会死在一直很憧憬的人手里。即便成为吸血鬼后，她没有干过取人性命的事，这是原则，何况她对喝血一点兴趣都没有。被惹毛了，顶多是忍无可忍把对方揍进急诊室。可她一直在找的这个红发男人则不同。他屡次诱拐、残杀人类，证据确凿。

怎么才能在老辣的猎魔人眼皮子底下将他带走呢？

她在焦虑，红发男人却等得不耐烦，血肉模糊的双手间燃起烈火，“你到底要怎样，给个话！”

Abner、Elva、Kinsey、Nealy……

他用来为非作歹的名字实在太多，Misty不知道怎么称呼。同时，一股强大的魔力在迫近。好吧，这就是Dante的气息，我记住了。她被迫妥协般叹气。

红发男人不指望还能有什么转机。他抱着卑劣的心态偷袭，认为有个陪葬也不赖。

Misty没闪避，同情地摇头，“你会后悔的。”

不能说吸血鬼讨厌火焰。但身为凝胶恶魔的X-fly反感干燥和炎热。它自动离开她的身体，立即予以反击。

于是红发男人吃惊地看到西装男人蜕皮一般，露出年轻女性的内核。恶魔的气息也变淡了，几乎要闻不出。这说明她真不怎么强。味道浓烈的其实是体积在不停变大的X-fly。潮湿的环境对凝胶恶魔有利。它转眼膨胀成一座覆盖斑斓黏膜的小山包。

红发男人认为自己不走运到了极点。数分钟前，他还在高级套房里喝红酒，准备上钩的人类美女发生点什么。可前戏刚开始，红衣的猎魔人闯进来，标志性的骷髅大剑闪着冷光。

本就不是Dante的对手，现在又被一只凝胶恶魔挡住去路。该死！红发男人愤恨又绝望。

Misty绕过X-fly庞大的身躯，捕捉到了那个人的身影。“只有硬着头皮上了。”她对它低语，“你暂时退下，听我指示。”

X-fly抖动俩下，像气球被扎破了，砰一声，小山似的身体缩成半透明的水团子。它跳到她的头顶，伸出一条触须撑起一把透明伞。

浑身湿淋的Misty摊开手，“已经太迟啦。”

它又伸出两条触须，把她讨好地抱住。

红发男人看愣了。凝胶恶魔不算强大，只是在潮湿环境里有优势。但恶魔终究是恶魔，不会听从于弱者。还有，X-fly？她给它起了名字，但这是什么古怪名字？

“啊哈，这是什么情况，要债现场？”Dante走近了，也面带困惑地观望。委托目标，一只凝胶恶魔外加…

他忍不住反复观察她。他凭经验百分百确定对方是恶魔。可她的味道很苍白，又或者说，她是“空的”。算了，等会儿再说。他反手握住rebellion，他盯着红发男人，“别再到处乱窜了，趁我还有心情给你个痛快。”

“请等一下。”

Dante不解地看她拦住自己，又扭头说：“X-fly，开饭。”

凝胶恶魔应声弹跳到红发男人身前，将他一口吞掉。

黏膜很厚重，无法窥探男人是死是活，Dante叹着气放下大剑，“小姐，你可能不知道这家伙意味着好几个月的水电费。”

立即，一张银行卡被Misty甩到他脚边。她说：“密码是六个6。”

Dante看了她一会儿，捡起卡，觉得这种无厘头的展开太意外。

“听着，这不是钱的问题…”他刚把视线重新投到Misty身上，却见她半跪在地上，垂下深绿的眼睛。

“这里没有神、没有羔羊，也没有路西法的羽毛。孤独的生命之树结出大地之子。大地之子永无安宁。”

这是Daisy给的紧急传送咒语，只能发动一次。念完后，Misty的影子凸出地面，围绕她和X-fly旋转。

“钱，你的；人，我买了。”她于升起的影子中，向Dante展示鲜红的耳坠。

他从耳坠上感知到和红发男人一致的魔力，但并不浑浊。

“你打算‘净化’他？”Dante猜测道。

“差不多，这两个月我一直在找他，有个暴脾气的医生等着给这位患者一顿爱的毒打。之后我会让他赎罪，杀过多少人，就要翻番救多少。”

“像个童话。告诉我，你是什么来头？”

“小角色而已，从恶魔中来，从恶魔中去。”

回味这句话，Dante把rebellion慢慢收起。

“你准我带他走？”Misty其实做好了最坏的打算。

“啊哈，钱我就收下了。不过他要是没被教好，我会打你屁股。”他耸着肩膀。

“不，教不好我会自行清理的，不劳烦你出手。”Misty使劲摇头。她其实崇拜Dante。如果不是吃够了苦头人被磨圆滑了，她多半会扑他身上去。紧张见面后又和平收场，想想觉得这太过瘾，她趁最后一点时间，她说：“恶魔也会信守承诺。这家伙的‘家人’会狠狠收拾他，让他回头的！”

“家人？”

“你不是很熟悉这个词吗？”

“听上去你挺了解我。”

“知己知彼，才能活得更久。”

“哦，你还想再见到我？”

“我想，但不会让你打我屁股。”

Dante笑出声，重新抽出rebellion，借着被雨冲刷干净的刃面照镜子，“哎，我魅力真大。”

幽暗的空间里，Misty抱着枕头大小的X-fly沿一个方向笔直奔跑。前方出现了明星般闪烁的光点。那是出口，有花香随微风吹来。

“那个耳坠其实是我的吧，还给我！”男人的声音从X-fly体内响起。

他的肉体被溶解，意识还在。这正是Misty想要的结果。不理会他接二连三的吵闹，她皱起的眉毛慢慢舒展，她开口道：“Rosewood。”

男人诧异地啊了一声。

“Rosewood，我给你起的名字。”她说，“你妹妹现在叫Daisy。”

“这什么鬼名字，我也没有妹妹！莫名其妙！”他大声抗议。X-fly的身体跟着鼓起，像只没刺的河豚。

“你会感激我的。”Misty跑出转移空间，进入湖底花园。肌肤和清新的空气相亲。

虽然身体被溶解，但他还是看到了周围景色。

妩媚异常的晴空下，天蓝的湖水无边伸向山的深处。浓浓浅浅的绿色湖畔洒满鲜花。一栋木头房子掩映在树干重叠的身影后。房子门前的院落里，有一方由红色蔷薇交织出的天地。

男人端详着，一种细细的熟悉感涌出来。

“欢迎回家。白蔷薇的骑士。”她说。

Daisy没想到Misty真能找到这个人。如果凝胶恶魔体内的不停闹腾的声音，也能称之为他的话。

沉默着，Daisy认为自己还需要点时间去接受。现在距送走Misty不到两个月，她清闲了不到六十天。我才不高兴，一点都不。她摆出一张臭脸。

“你这死傲娇。”Misty只看一眼就懂了。

Daisy已经知道死傲娇指的什么，顿时脸色难看。银红的头发无风飘舞，随时要烧起来。

“他的身体还能再造，你不也说你们同根同源嘛。当时情况特殊，我就让X-fly这么做了。”她理直气壮地对Daisy抱怨，“你根本不能想象，我差点被一个能干掉魔帝的恶魔猎人一枪崩了。”

“干掉魔帝，Mudus？谁信你。”

Misty不和嘴硬的Daisy纠结，转而问：“今天就给他重造身体吗？要我做些什么？”

“不急，先坐一会儿。”

这个过程相当繁琐，得好好捋清思路。Daisy起身到厨房沏茶。干花和红茶在沸水里起伏，散发的香气能安抚情绪。

茶几上的X-fly伸出触须拉Misty的衣摆。她伏下身子盯着它水灵灵的身体。

Daisy前脚进去没多久，她嚼吧着曲奇跟来，“X-fly说他吵得要死，打算去湖里边泡个澡，顺带把他溺死一会儿。”

你们到底怎么交流的？Daisy一直不懂这两只的相处模式。X-fly是Misty在湖边钓鱼时无意钓起的。湖底花园里确实活着一些无关大雅的小恶魔，但见到她捧着一团胶状物回来，Daisy还是吃惊。因为根本不是钓起来那么简单，而是这小东西被吸引了。到底是因为她哪方面的魅力，Daisy至今想不通。

“随便，反正他死不了。然后你出去！”Daisy越来越感觉Misty天生克自己，比如她随时可以对陶瓷餐具和琉璃果盘做出不可挽回的事。家里每一件东西，就算是调味罐子也是做工上乘的逸品。

被推搡到门口，Misty冲凝胶恶魔打一个响指。

X-fly像只皮球蹦蹦跳跳。伴随噗通一声，Rosewood的叫骂和脏话被湖水吞没。Daisy叹气，觉得这样消停一会儿也好。

“吃过你做的，外边的点心我简直不忍下口。”Misty很快吃完罐子里的黄油曲奇，把手指舔干净，再拿一个苹果，眼睛瞟向门前鲜艳的野蔷薇，“啊~一根藤上两朵花，Daisy，Rosewood…”

她唱歌，和厨艺、剑术都是公认的没天赋，几乎可以用惨剧去形容。

Daisy端来花茶，表情非常嫌弃，“给我闭嘴！”

“遵命。”Misty摇晃双脚，观察玻璃壶中的茉莉花慢慢舒展，她正经地说，“强大的恶魔，现在你再不用过孤独的生活了。”

Daisy用眼神嗔她。

“你真的很会给我找麻烦。我以为他…我指的Rosewood。其实他能不能变回原来的样子，我没有把握。”Daisy顿了一下，继续说，“我一直劝Rosewood不要去找黄蔷薇。她落入Mudus手中，凶多吉少。而且当时我们的主人把一半力量投入人间的事，在魔界又是人尽皆知。”

Misty放下苹果。这是她第二次听这个故事，也就不感到震惊了。

Daisy和Rosewood曾侍奉一位叫Patricia的吸血鬼王族。她创造了Fortuna所在的岛屿，在湖底开辟作为休憩地的花园，并将力量一分为二投放至人间和魔界。身为魔帝的左膀右臂却发起儿戏似的赌局，这甚至比Sparta的直接倒戈更令Mudus愤怒。Patricia受到了裁决，下落不明。生死未卜的还有Daisy的同胞黄蔷薇。而白蔷薇Rosewood也在营救过程中受到重创。而继承她力量的双方至今还在相互掠夺、厮杀。

Daisy呡一口变得微凉的花茶，眼睛望向湖边，“Rosewood曾是我们之中最亲近人类的。他和一位修女秘密地相爱，但他最后清除了她的记忆，两个人再没有见面。我当时还嘲笑他懦弱，但听说了Sparta和他人类妻子的结局，我后悔说出那种话。”

“死者不能复活，夭折的爱情也令人惋惜。但他会回来的，所以你不用再难过。”Misty把耳坠放在桌布上。白色蕾丝衬得耳坠颜色更加鲜红夺目，“幸亏你在他出发前留下他半颗心脏。利用这个，我们一定能找回原本的白蔷薇。”

Daisy默默望着她的脸，这个人才经历怎样的艰辛和酸涩，她了解。但不知道人类是否拥有恶魔缺乏的一种特别的韧劲和善良，可以在极端疲乏的景况中仍愿为别人奔波。

很多个夜晚，Misty望着瓷瓶里的花束，那些自言自语其实Daisy都听见了，不然她不会在刑场纵火救人。我应该尽早出现的，或许她不会牺牲这么多。这样想着，近乎负疚的感情隐隐刺痛Daisy的心。

“第一次见你时候，我态度不是好。”她低下头，长发沉甸甸地垂在面颊两侧，“湖底花园是我的出生地，唯一的归宿，所以我保护这里，不曾离开，不知道什么时候屈从了一种无望的等待。当你出现，我才发觉时间强加给我的死寂和麻木，竟已经积累到了令人无法忍受的程度。我妒忌你，为自己的孤独而痛苦。”

Misty此时很想抱抱Daisy，实际上她也这么做了。

因为惊讶，Daisy手碰到描花的骨瓷茶杯，杯子掉在地上摔碎。但她忘记责怪她。被属于另一人的臂膀和心跳有力地环绕，耳边响起了遥远的声音。

你一直一个人吗？

数十年前，一个和Misty气质相似的少女问道。这个人是她外婆。

一个人又怎么了？

Daisy记得自己立即拔高音量回答。一刹间涌起的感触和疼痛，要控制起来很困难。喉咙仿佛被什么粘住了，她闭紧嘴唇，用颤抖的手指去抚摸滚烫的眼睛。

“你哭吧。”Misty说。

Daisy摇头，独当一面的大恶魔不该哭泣。

“没关系，恶魔和人类一样。”Misty手臂收拢，把Daisy的迟疑压碎。恶魔大都是傲慢残忍的，一旦流露脆弱的感性，她就无法抵抗。为尽快找到Rosewood，她振作起来了。

又过了一会儿，两人松手离开彼此，没再提这个拥抱。Misty把切面已经发黄的苹果送入口中，尝到淡淡的涩意。咀嚼，咽下，她深绿的眼睛看着Daisy，“从此以后，我们互不相欠了吗？”

Daisy挺直脊背，“你要走了？”

“不是。”Misty低声说，“如果你还需要我做什么…”

Daisy微微叹息，“你暂时不能走，因为我有重要的话要告诉你。”

随X-fly躺在湖底，Rosewood，他的意识幽灵一般沉浮在水中。冷静下来后，他感到迷茫。X-fly让他听到了发生在木屋里的对话。Patricia、红蔷薇、黄蔷薇、白蔷薇。被反复提起的四个名字交织在一起，仿佛把记忆某个部分激活了。对浮现在眼前的画面，Rosewood感到无端的难受。整片湖水为他逐渐激动的情绪而波动，最后掀起风浪。

地面猛烈摇晃。Daisy放下杯子站起来，下意识朝湖边跑去。Misty跟着走到门口，一小块物体从头发间掉到地上。她弯腰捡起，是一块五彩的胶胨。X-fly利用自己和她之间流动的微妙感应，把情况如实转达。

Daisy刚追到湖边就被追来的Misty用力晃动双肩，感觉眼球像被甩入搅拌机，视野模糊得厉害。

“喂，你哥要炸了！”

“你才炸了！”Daisy一把推开她，打量波澜大作的湖面。湖底好像出现了若干出口，旋涡反复不定地打转。她把手伸入水中，竟然被烫了一下。

“怎么回事，他的精神力在暴走！”她惊到了。

“我都说啦他快爆炸了。X-fly在努力压制。”Misty在岸边来回踱步，“凝胶恶魔天生就和热燥相克。它撑不了多久。”

Daisy面朝木屋，手指用力回勾。一枝野蔷薇花藤卷起搁桌布上的鲜红耳坠，迅速延伸到她跟前，“阻止能量泛滥的最好办法就是实体创造。我们现在就得‘复活’Rosewood。”

“可以，要准备什么东西？”

“最重要的是Patricia的血。”

“我多少也算她的血之奴隶，拿我的血能凑合吗？”

Daisy张开嘴，不知道怎么接话。

“快点，Daisy，X-fly快被烫死了。”

“Misty，你听我说。”连续深呼吸后，她坦白道，“如果我没有想错，你那天遇见的吸血鬼，是Patricia遗留在人间的部分灵体。总之，你不是寻常的吸血鬼，你是她力量的继承者之一。”

信息量爆炸，Misty嘴巴越张越大，“等、等一下，你的意思是，我…？”

“没错，现在你是救Rosewood的唯一希望。Patricia失去音讯太久，几乎没有恶魔还认为她活着，我也不再抱有希望。而你却在这个时候得到她最本源的力量。”

“最本源的力量？”

“之后再给你解释，总之我愿意在你身上赌一把！”Daisy说着，悬起的心奇迹般落下。她突然觉得面前的人很陌生，从没有这样真实地目睹Misty身上竟存在这样的光环。

但Misty本人还神情恍惚，“我觉得，我…”

“请你帮我。”Daisy用力按住她的肩膀，把最后一点不安嚼碎，“Rosewood是我最后的亲人。”

看着她目光闪烁的眼睛，Misty慢慢平静下来，“其实我对你说的继承者、王族始终没有概念。但你这么开口后，我反而知道自己该怎么做了。”

这其实是安慰的话，Misty心里没谱，但不愿Daisy再担惊受怕。没有犹豫，她拿走用Rosewood半颗心脏凝出的耳坠，纵身跳入逐渐滚烫的湖水。

X-fly！她在心里呼喊。立即有一只透明的触手抓住她，带她游向更炽热的水下。忍住缺氧和水压带来的不适，她让它把自己和那枚耳坠融入它身体里。

耳坠可以被溶解，但人体就…

凝胶恶魔显得很犹豫。

我不会死！Misty深绿的眼瞳骤然鲜红发亮。

在岸边等待的Daisy同时有一瞬悸动，眼前闪过Patricia的身影。

“Misty…？”望着湖水，她不确定地叫这个名字，心里隐隐有种畏惧的感情。

身体一点点溶解成无色无形的物质，这个毫无痛楚的过程很奇妙。但Misty顾不得研究，立即和另一股强烈的意识展开对抗。

Rosewood恢复了记忆。失败的营救和堕落后的恶行，沉重得难以形容的罪恶感向他袭来，他想要自我毁灭，拼命挣脱凝胶恶魔的束缚。

“你让Daisy怎么办？留她在这里一个人等死吗？”Misty的情绪比他的更急。她同时担心很多事，尤其是湖底花园乃至整座岛的安全。

被巨大的痛苦折磨，Rosewood发出溃不成声的嘶吼。湖水的温度几近沸腾。Misty让自己的灵魂冲出去，代替X-fly关住这个崩溃的精神体。

很快，热气弥漫的水面冒起一串气泡。一团模糊不清的胶体浮起来。听到动静，Daisy提起裙摆走入还未冷却的湖水，抱起几乎要融化的X-fly。她迅速折回木屋，把它浸泡在装有山泉水的缸里，再找来一把银匕首，割掉后院白色蔷薇的一簇花枝。太心急，她把手指割伤了。来不及在意，她把沾血的白蔷薇丢入湖里，跪在泥泞的岸边。恶魔从来没有什么信仰。但她双手合十，把头深深埋下。

Rosewood未碰见过像Misty这样薄弱又异常顽固的生命体。用不了多久，两个人会同归于尽。但他只想自己一死了之。

“我的事与你无关，走开！”他竭力挣扎道。

Misty却趁他力量松懈的一瞬，把他强行拽入记忆中最黑暗的那部分，“看清楚了，我比你更想逃避！”

眼前的画面令Rosewood当即失神，不可置信地看向Misty，“你原来是人类？”

“十三岁之前、不，其实一开始就不是，只不过别人替我承受了逆命的代价。”她对安静下来的Rosewood讲述自己的过去。

他沉默听着，从纷纷扬扬的记忆碎片中看到一个银色身影。对人类而言，这样的发色很罕见。

“这是我绝不想再与之重逢的人。我想你能明白，因为我们有相似的经历。”Misty沿着记忆的画面回溯过去，声音轻轻的，又很痛苦。

人的寿命弹指一挥般短暂，Rosewood早就不用担心突然的再见。与另一半纯净心脏融合，他也逐渐找回了柔软的情感，才体会到自己多么不愿死去，那样深刻地眷恋精神上的归宿。在那片蒙蒙的细雨里，随风荡漾的花簇和Patricia的微笑，她薄厚得恰到好处的红唇带着一点隐约的微笑。

看来，你是第一个。

王族用大理石般醇厚优雅的声音说着，手指轻轻划过花瓣上的雨珠，向含苞的白蔷薇凝视。

按照人类的说法…也不对，兄弟姊妹的称呼，不是他们特有的。

Patricia赐他一滴恩宠的血。他成为兄长，也是湖底花园的守护者。

水温变凉，阳光从黑暗中一丝一缕倾泻。两个人的精神体像云朵一样，沉浮在被光点亮的水中。紧绷到极限的精神得以松弛，Misty欣然解开了束缚的网络。

看到她朝水底沉去，Rosewood下意识伸手去抓。 

“你的妹妹救过我，所以我替她把你找回来。你要答应我，曾经掠夺多少，从此以后就要救赎多少。”Misty趁这个机会把力量渡给他，欣慰地看到骑士慢慢露出纯白的轮廓，“等会儿无论Daisy怎么对待你，你不能有怨言，你能做的只有沉默接受。”

“好，我答应你一定会做到。”Rosewood握紧她的手，不安地发现她的存在感越来越稀薄，“你呢，我能为你做些什么？”

“不用，我只是累了。”Misty缓缓闭上眼睛，思绪飘进一个空白的空间。那里没有嘈杂的声音，也没有带着痛楚的压迫，“我不懂Patricia为什么会选择我。但是当Daisy对我说你是她最后的亲人。那一刻，我觉得自己是无所不能的，所以…”

声音中断。Rosewood短暂失明后，用真正的血肉之躯感受到了头顶的光与热，而手中蓦然间空无一物。

一支雪白的蔷薇从眼前慢慢下坠，一缕鲜血挂在花瓣，浮起虚幻的影。握住这支惨白的花，他浮出水面看到了蓝天，也听到急促的脚步声。

“她呢？”毫无血色的脸上，Daisy的嘴唇颤抖着。见Rosewood始终不说话，她尖叫一声，狠狠推他，擦干眼角的水渍后又给他一拳。

咔。鼻梁断了，血染红她白皙的手背。

大脑一片荒芜，Rosewood不知道露出表情，默默无言看着Daisy走回岸边，抱着膝盖一阵啜泣。他靠过去，手按在她肩膀。

“我问你，她人呢…？”她抬起头，已经没有大声质问的力气。

你能做的只有沉默接受。耳边响起Misty的话，Rosewood感觉心脏迸发出极为悲痛的闷响。

【3】

Sparta，Patricia，黑暗骑士和最后的吸血鬼王族。被Mudus信任的两名悍将。一个与魔界军团倒戈相向，同人类女子相爱并孕育子嗣。另一个发起赌局，把一半力量分给人类，支持他们反击被蹂躏的命运。

赌局的筹码，平等给予人类和恶魔的gift（恩惠），Misty继承了其中一枚碎片，得到了默默无闻、但对于吸血鬼来说最根本的力量——empty（本源）。

血液为上，以心脏为起点，她的复活进度非常缓慢。但没关系，恶魔不缺时间。

天刚亮，Daisy用尽量少的步骤完成梳洗仪式，披上薄羊绒斗篷，拎一盏玻璃提灯朝雾蒙蒙的湖畔走去。

湖底花园和结界之上的世界共享时间，但半个月前的意外对这片空间造成不可逆的影响。本来现在该是七月初，正是炎热的时候。可温度一阵紊乱后，秋天提前来了。属于这个季节的花卉开满庭院和湖畔，漫山都是叶子织成的红云。

浓烈的色彩覆盖每一处地方，很美，可Daisy宁可它萧条。要掀起毁灭一切的风暴不可怕，那顶多嘈杂，而不像现在这样强加内心的寂静和焦灼。远远的，她看到了Rosewood的背影。

珍珠白色，带着卷曲的头发柔顺地覆盖头颅。他还和昨天一样坐在湖畔，目视漂有红叶的天蓝色水面，看得十分专注。眼窝下浮起淡淡的乌青，鲜红的瞳仁显得黯然。痛苦的反省把旧躯壳煎熬完，人性的回归让他换了一副模样。

Daisy记得他曾经剔透的银色眼睛。他是白蔷薇的化身，一身不可侵犯的肃穆，脸上总映照着骄傲自信的美。但他现在是Rosewood，她也成了Daisy。

坐在失而复得的同胞身边，她把头靠在他宽厚的肩膀。湖面闪着绮丽的光辉，而湖底是那样深不可测。她同身下的湖岸陷入忧郁的沉思，诉说内心的不安。

“X-fly有说什么吗？”她问。

肉体被溶解又重塑。和燥热相排斥的的凝胶恶魔有了抗性，他亦能理解它的语言。

“还有半个月，大概。”Rosewood抚摸Daisy银红的长发，“她会回来的。”

“如果不是，我就恨你。”

“她会回来。”他用坚定的口气强调。他不怕她的打骂，只是再不想让妹妹难过。自己已经失去另外一个。

湖面出现小小的涟漪，X-fly探出一只半透明的触须。

Daisy和它一直有交流障碍，不禁看Rosewood。他默了一会儿，说：“继续在屋子里找和Patricia有关的东西，Misty需要。”

她点点头，立即回了木屋。

恶魔都有修复力，本领或强或弱。而血液是吸血鬼的力量之源，流失或变得污浊都不应该，所以受伤是吸血鬼所忌讳的。往往地位越是高贵，越不想靠近纷争。

Misty所继承的empty，代表了王族无与伦比的血液净化能力。但也意味着她肉体一旦遭受重创，不得不借助外力再生时，必须选择同水平或者更高层次的材料，否则会被直接排斥。血液的始终如一才是吸血鬼本质性的强大，不然只是毫无尊严的徒有其表。Patricia把这一点教给她，不允许她为一时苟且或急功近利而玷污自我。

Rosewood惊讶地看到Daisy把他的母株连根挖来。

“你沐浴Patricia的血而生，这株花还留有她的力量。如果有必要，我把我和黄蔷薇的母株都带过来。”Daisy一边解释，一边把花枝尽数抛入湖水。

空有起搏的心脏不足以完成复生。只有保留Patricia力量的东西，才能让那自傲的王族贵血归顺。曾被Daisy视为珍宝的什物大都沉入水底，由X-fly溶解，为Misty制造一个完整的肉体。

“不急着挖你们的母株，看看这次能不能行。”Rosewood握住Daisy被白蔷薇花刺刺伤的手。他们看向恢复平静的湖面，再一次等待。

时间来到七月二十五日，季节错位的湖底花园步入深秋。因为昨夜的狂风，山上的叶几乎尽脱，树枝剩余零星红点。

Daisy提着装有松露球、榛果、板栗和蘑菇的提篮，扶着树干，小心地走下铺满枯叶的山坡。Rosewood不眠不休整整两个星期，终于累倒，头朝着湖的方向。

你早该休息的。叹息着把他送回房，Daisy在床头点燃一支安眠的熏香。自己在打理饮食起居方面有天赋。她把理由归结为自己曾有一个冲动的姐姐，一个自负的大哥，还遇到了两个顾头不顾尾的人类女人。

“没有我，马虎的家伙要怎么办？”她坐在木桥边上，抚弄湖水。

X-fly探出一根触须拍她的头。她笑起来，一双眼睛里各有一颗石榴色的月亮。

又过了三天，Rosewood醒过来，肿着眼睛，光脚，赤裸精壮的上身，循着高汤的融融香气进了厨房，“她呢？”

Daisy挑高一侧眉毛，用干净的汤勺敲他，“臭烘烘的，给我去漱口。”

被撵出去，Rosewood无所适从地挠头，掀开前厅的纱帘，他朝湖边望了一眼。外边正是黑夜，萤火虫在湖边飞舞。不知是没睡醒还是低血糖症犯了，他发现碧绿的荧光照出一个人的轮廓。

“Daisy，她回来了！”

听到他的叫声，她瞬间失聪一般，感觉整个世界在围着自己疯转，一阵眩晕。所幸Rosewood扶稳她。

“我们走！”他抱起她，白色流星在黑夜飞驰。

同样在翱翔的还有Misty的目光。她仰望星空，纤细又柔软地裸在水里。听到脚步声，她转过头招手，“晚上好，我又回来了。”

萤火虫绕着她飞，照亮深绿双眸中纯真的火花。

【4】

橙色的晴天，屋外的蔷薇散发着阵阵轻快的香，屋内则一派严肃。

“听好了，Misty。”Daisy放下金边白瓷的茶杯，口吻介于严肃和严厉之间，“你的empty在濒死时才会发动，可一旦缺少保留Patricia力量的遗物，肉体就无法真正再生。换句话说，你和脆弱的人类依旧没有区别，以后不要逞能，我能提供给你的帮助有限。”

她点头。趁Daisy去厨房忙碌，她一边剥熟板栗，一边小声抱怨，“你家小妹要再温柔一点就好。”

“随她去吧，已经过了那么多年。”Rosewood躺在摇摇椅上，慢慢应一声。很久没回来，他怀念家中气息和心灵的归属感。

“你像个老头子。”Misty摇摇头，“我闲不住，出去遛遛。”

她去湖边找X-fly。这一个月它累坏了，常常沉在湖底一动不动。和它握过一次湿漉漉的手，Misty钻入树林。像小时候常做的那样，她找到一颗苹果树，倒挂在枝丫。

这次不走运，啃到一颗有虫的苹果。她打量在果肉里嚅动的半截虫身，赶紧默念三声“我什么都没看见”，囫囵一吞。

咚。Misty跳到地上，匆匆离开倒胃口的苹果树。很快，她又找到一棵枣树。鸽蛋似的橄榄绿枣子颗儿藏在小椭圆形的细叶中，风吹来，一摇一摆。

今年是个丰收年，她很快吃得肚子圆鼓，不知回去怎么对Daisy解释。那女人像一条严厉的大白鲨，王妃似的后妈。这是个贴切的比喻，但撕开自己的嘴也不会讲出来。

趁还有些时间，Misty在树与树之间窜来窜去，企图通过运动让胃腾出一点正餐的空间。

半个小时过去，在门前来回踱步的Daisy总算等到她。不出意外，这野孩子又把自己搞得一身兮脏，头发上还缠着蜘蛛网。

看不得谁顶着脏乱差的形象上餐桌，Daisy冷着脸把她拎起甩给Rosewood，“监督她，洗不干净就别想吃我做的饭。”

一身刺的红蔷薇，外冷内热，口是心非。

Misty脱了个光脊梁，泡在浴缸水里，像一瓣热气腾腾的月牙。她对门外的Rosewood说：“虽然都是花，你和她一点不像。”

他尽责地捡起被Misty丢了满地的脏衣服，回应，“虽然以兄妹相称，但我们的母株并不一样。”

“好吧，只能说Patricia还挺有意思。不过换做我，我就要做个媒人，兴许撮合一场恋爱，Daisy会变得柔情蜜意。”

“其实她为你哭过不止一次。”

“真的假的？”

“嗯，在你沉睡的那一个月里。”

入浴剂的清香和苹果被咀嚼后的回甘，使得Misty朝天花板凝视，一个朦胧的意象在脑中悬浮。她换上平静的口吻，说：“其实吧，我不想Daisy真的变得温柔。我只是觉得她心里怎么想，直接说出来会更好。”

“这很难实现，她已经养成迂回的习惯。”

“你倒真是将就她。”Misty起身站在防滑垫上，小狗似的抖动身体和脑袋，头发里的水四溅。她抓起浴巾裹身上，推开浴室门。

脏衣篓旁，Rosewood正抱着她换下的衣服，整张脸埋进去。

这画面太荒诞，Misty一下子缩回浴室，“大哥，你脑子还正常吗？”

他转过脸，明润的红瞳一片清亮，“我很清醒。考虑到你继承的力量只在紧要关头才发动，这导致你气息很淡。我得想办法记住，好第一时间察觉你在哪里。”

听这义正言辞的例题借口，Misty不知道该不该把Rosewood归为一本正经的变态。然而下一秒，她就认为他真的有问题。

像是随处可见的骚扰惯犯，他张开手臂抱住她，再低下头嗅她的味道。

Misty浑身僵直，觉得血液凝滞不流了。

好像要寻找一个突破口，或者别的什么线索，Rosewood的鼻尖贴着她头皮持续逡巡，“还好你只是简单地泡了泡，沐浴乳和洗发水也不会太香…”

Daisy把菜重新热好，正打算催他们去吃饭。这幅画面让她感到诧异：“你们这是在干嘛？”

Rosewood回答，“我想记住她的味道。”

Daisy倒吸一口气，“我说这位先生，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

他点头，“我知道，她太弱了。”

“要你多嘴！”Misty推开他再使劲踢他一脚，把脏衣服全部甩入衣篓。

“Rosewood，下次做事注意分寸。”Daisy折身回餐厅，“你们都过来，把饭先吃了，再商量继承者的事情。”

白了他一眼后，Misty回卧室换好衣服，黏着Daisy追问：“给我一个心理铺垫，我是不是会跟那些人打架？”

“暂时别想，你现在很弱。”

“我知道，但我不可能一直待在这里吧。迟早会有好事之徒发现我的。”

“其实可以使用我。”Rosewood插入女人们的对话。

用勺子敲他脑门，Misty凶他，“别说容易引起误会的话，闭嘴。”

Rosewood把手指竖在唇边，顺从地点头。Misty越发不信这男人曾气势汹汹地想杀自己。

咳咳。Daisy清清嗓子，开始讲起Patricia的旧事。

秋日里，最大的愉悦本是阳光、云朵，偷吃麦子的麻雀，温暖的时间，还有从浆果里透出的安宁。逐渐深入的交流让Misty眼睛瞄着窗外。她不喜欢沉重，又不得不适应。

Daisy说：“Empty还有别的意义。用你能理解的话来讲，你是继承者，又是其中的审判者。你代表Patricia的最高权利——回收gift，并可以将其再分配。”

“是一项了不得的特权。”Misty一脸幽怨地瞟Rosewood，“难怪你要记住我的味道。”

他对她笑，试图表达友好和可靠。

我正在趟要命的浑水，心想着，Misty连连晃头。

“对了，关于刚才在浴室发生的小插曲…”Daisy故意不说全，“自从有了Rosewood这个名字，他就完全归顺于你，誓死跟随。所以你就怀着觉悟的心态接受吧。”

说罢，她又补充一句，“我劝过他的，一点用没有。”

Misty不得不提醒Rosewood，“你想好了，照顾我可不简单，我偏执起来要人老命。”

他摇头，“我并不介意。”

Daisy拍拍手，把严肃的氛围重新聚拢，“Misty，我想听听你之后的打算。当然，我予以百分百的尊重。”

她看向天花板，好像答案写在上边。

留在湖底花园做一只安于现状的龟，未尝不可。但她得顾忌人的两面性，既然有她这样怠惰的继承者，那激进分子也是存在的。光是一个魔剑教团就够Nero受的，如果别的继承者找到岛上，最先替她迎击一定是他。

打心里拒绝类似情况，忧郁和逃避没有在Misty脸上停留太久。她吐出一口闷气，靠上椅背，“我算不得其中的审判者，这听上去像独裁的近义词。包括恶魔继承者，我不能擅自断言他们合适与否。我只是不想看见力量被滥用，最终连累无辜。”

“我想恶魔之中，也有不喜欢杀伐的，但他们……不，我们并不是异类。说到底，人类和恶魔并没有鲜明的差异，同样有欲望，也逃不过死亡。所以，要是哪一天我走上了专横的歪路，你们记得揍醒我。”

“你要敢那么做，我第一个不放过你。”Daisy问她，“之后，你会去见其他人类继承者吗？”

Misty点头，“谈不上结下交情，但我想了解他们。被动并不是好主意。”她看向Rosewood，“我们什么时候动身？”

这问到了他心上。他对过去那些毫无道理的侵略厌恶了。如果没有Mudus对人间的残暴侵略，很可能不会有Sparda的叛变、Patricia的赌约。自己的忠诚、手足也不会因此蒙尘。如果Misty想要阻止新的暴风雨，他愿和她一同赴汤蹈火。

站在挂于客厅的世界地图前，Rosewood指着一处海滨，“我还是无恶不作的暴徒时，在这座城市见过疑似人类继承者的存在。”

Daisy凝眉，“他的gift是…？”

他稍作犹豫，回答，“gravity（万有引力）。”

她倒吸一口气。

Misty通过他们的表情判断，“听上去很强，他能操纵物体受力方向？”

Daisy点头，“这座岛是被Patricia创造时，她用的就是这种力量。”

Rosewood补充，“如果你的empty代表Patricia不显山露水的独特，那gravity就是在人前刻意表现的压倒性实力。作为魔帝麾下的策士，她有不得不深入战场的时候。这时她驱使的力量，通常是gravity。”

“比不起。”Misty用餐刀在指尖划一道小口，“我只会这种。”

血珠延展出一个完整的重力阵。当她把餐盘放上去，附近的气流好像纹丝不动。Rosewood和Daisy愕然了。

“不可能，同一个gift不可能有两个继承者！”认知被推翻，Dasiy久久不能回神。

“你也说了，她很特别。”Rosewood拍她肩膀，神色凝重。

看来我确实非同寻常。Misty想着，为接下来可能发生的种种做好准备，包括最坏的打算。

时间不等人，Rosewood和她当天晚上就离开湖底花园，连同即将康复的X-fly。目的地离小岛很远，错过转乘途中的任何一趟渡轮，就会面临漫长等待。

深夜的Fortuna，暴雨将至，风变得凶狠。

Misty悬着心走在街上，想要避开一个长在记忆里的尖锐利物。

Rosewood看向阴云密布的夜，想让气氛活跃起来，“没想到，你居然就那样花掉了十万美金。”

对此，Misty有苦说不出。她鲜少浪费铺张，称得上失手的地方，就是把银行卡直接甩给Dante。而Daisy又不信存在能与魔帝匹敌的猎魔人。就算Rosewood帮忙再三解释，她还是半信半疑。于是这次出行，两人的经费被严格控制。

“这样吧，要是没钱，我就把你卖给同志俱乐部。”Misty坏笑，打向他紧实的屁股。

Rosewood一下子原地不动。

她意识到玩笑开过头，正要道歉，谁知他说：“突然发现你力道还行…”

一边去！她瞪他一眼，抱起X-fly朝前跑，反正最后要在港口集合。一路跑着、跑着，她越来越觉得景色熟悉，直到面前出现一片焦黑的废墟。这是她的家，曾经是。三个月过去，她以为这里会建起新房。闭上眼睛，她还能听到震耳欲聋的爆炸，起伏的尖叫，还有一声被时间缠绕而不得脱身的呼唤。

“Misty。”

胸口为之一紧，刚才的不是幻听，是真实存在的声音。一种要命的慌乱直捣心脏，她混乱地把腿从地上拔起。

转身离开，跑，没命地狂奔。

乌云夹击迷蒙的雨色，心快被冷气压逼成一条狭窄的线。可就在岔路口，她违背理智，沿着墙壁的黑影一点点挪动步子。

不要是你，不要是你！

Misty强烈祈求着，手朝拐角的墙壁边缘探去。一阵更猛烈的风扫来，将地上的树叶挟向她的脸。眼睛进了沙子，痛，她被迫停下，然后清醒了。

不，我不能见他。内心的苦水在翻涌。她踩碎自己的好奇、侥幸和期待，毅然朝反方向奔逃。

这做法是对的，确实有人潜藏在小路的阴影中。现在他把身子暴露在路灯下，面朝她消失的方向。

是Joe，铁匠之子。但他手中握着的不再是锤，也不是火钳，而是一把锋利的长剑。

“我就知道你从没有离开…”捕捉到她的背影，他欣慰、凄苦，兴奋至极又不可置信。他跪下亲吻大地，又大吼一声，用拳头用力地砸，血花四溅。

不远处的Nero听到他的声音，跑过去看到，立即吃惊，“你在干什么，疯了吗？”

“我看到Misty了，就在刚才！”Joe狂笑着，“别总那么瞧不起人，Nero。她也是在意我的，她会回应我！”

Nero不愿多说什么，想把对方当疯子看待。

Joe沉浸在喜悦中，喃喃自语，“她一定成功了，她是天才，就算变成恶魔也…”

疤被豁然撕开，这句话是不能忍的。Nero把他领子拧起再将他摔到墙上，“还要我强调多少次，她是人不是恶魔！”

黑云堆成一整片，雨下了起来。

【5】

八月五日，海滨城市Phil Linton。

海水被破晓唤醒，黄蓝相间的波光里涤荡着洁白的浪。

踏过金黄的细沙，Misty停步，弯下身，从迸射着雪样的水花中捡起一枚珐琅蓝珠贝。她想起了Nero的眼睛：睫毛的剪影轮廓分明；瞳孔清澈，一望无际。

她刚把没有生命的珠贝丢回大海，水面浮起X-fly的充盈身体。它用触须把珠贝又捡回来。

心里在作痛，她摇头，“我不知道这能拿来做什么？”

“留着吧。这里那么多贝壳，你不会平白无故选择它。”Rosewood满走过来，珍珠白的卷发被染成铂金色，显得高贵。

Misty后悔和他分享了记忆。“你喜欢就自个儿留着。”她努努嘴，把珠贝扔给他，背起手朝马路上走。

“你呀…”Rosewood跟在她身后，X-fly又跳到他肩头。

他们在城市寻找gravity的继承者。

上午过去，红日悬在正空，蝉鸣的声音嘈杂起来。X-fly变成一把阳伞让Misty撑着，它对炎热和干燥已经无所谓。Rosewood和她并肩，体贴地慢步而行。路人被他神祇般的俊美吸引。在十字路口，他用身体替她挡住部分阳光，“气温越来越高，要回旅馆吗？”

Misty摇头，“如果他在这儿，我能比你更快感觉到。理论上是这样。”绿灯亮起，她率先迈步。Rosewood安静跟上。

忽的，Misty嗅到一丝异常的味道，“附近有吸血鬼，身体状态很糟，像是吸收了过多杂质。”

Rosewood不怀疑她的判断，他只需要保护好她。两个人避开行人，掀起咖啡店后门的下水道井盖，跳入。恶魔的夜视能力优秀，但X-fly还是在她手上开出一朵光花。

下水道的尽头出现一个半身浸在水里的女人。她骨瘦如柴，穿着经典的修女道袍。Misty掀起她的麻布帽，看到一张憔悴不堪的脸。

修女的胸膛在起伏，可非常微弱。听过心音，Rosewood遗憾摇头，“她快不行了。”

“我有一种感觉，她是从人类变成吸血鬼的。”Misty把修女从水里抱起，放在X-fly铺开的软床，手心贴她脸上，“情况很糟，她在这里泡了至少六个钟头，冻得像块石头。”说着，她张嘴，露出那对尖锐雪白的象征。

“你这是…？”Rosewood迟疑地端详。

“不用担心。我是empty，只要不是‘我的’，都不会被吸收。”Misty咬破修女的颈动脉，尝到了过分浑浊的血液。她尽量滤掉味道最腥脏的部分，啐出一口石油似的黑血。

“咳、咳…！”好像气管总算被疏通，修女咳嗽后大口喘息。她瞪大受惊猫儿似的眼睛，绝望又被某样东西牵挂的表情一览无遗，“为什么我没死？”。

“难道你想死吗？”Misty心里不安地问。

修女合上眼睛，闭口不言。

“没事了。”Misty自我安慰般说道，按在她肩头的手微微发颤，“我们是来救你的。”她又对Rosewood示意，暂时不要发问。

Rosewood点头，抱起羸弱的修女。

再次回到洒满阳光的街道，直接去投宿的旅店。

安顿好修女，他关上卧房门，把电风扇打开，客厅的沉闷被吹散一些。他一边调饮料，一边对坐在木独凳上的Misty说：“她的血液浑浊，是身为吸血鬼暴饮暴食的证明。”

“她袭击过人类，我知道。但这应该不是她的本意，不然她不会在那地方等死。”Misty接过他倒来的柠檬水，“谢谢。”

Rosewood付之一笑，坐下后又恢复严肃，“对吸血鬼的描述，这世间存在偏见。他们固然有吸血的本能，但只有吞噬同级甚至更强的生命体才得以增幅实力。相应的，弱小者的血液其实是一种毒药。”

他留下Misty独自思考，一并把霸占水族箱的X-fly带出门外。

老式的三叶风扇旋转着，嘎吱嘎吱，像下一秒就要斜飞而下。没人告诉Misty，她吸血时会读取对方的记忆。认为自己看到了不该看的东西，她把手伸入杯里拿出一块冰，放嘴里咀嚼，当它是心里的不安定，应该被干脆地粉碎。

有一双脚走在地板上。

“我知道你已经醒了。”Misty开口，声音有些凉涩，“你做过错事，但我没资格定夺你的生死。我会处理的只是恶魔，真正的恶魔。而在我看来，你没糟到那个份儿上。”

卧室门被打开，修女走出，像一具皮包骨头的尸体，唯一生动的金色双眼在燃烧，好像在谴责Misty明知她境遇如此凄惨不堪，又不给她一个痛快。

“Leonara。”Misty一边叫修女的名字，一边捂住脑袋，并不愿重温窃读的记忆，“告诉我，在你待过的Osborn修道院，里边到底发生了什么？我从没听说哪个医生开的药能把人医成吸血鬼。”

“你…我是说，您都看到了吗？”Leonara眼里尖锐的凄苦逐渐熄灭，好像失去一个希望，又看到了另一道光。

“我很抱歉窥看你的记忆。但我必须把这家伙揪出来。”

“不，您不能去，我不希望您去，前边是死神的坩埚。您如果愿意做我这罪大恶极之人的天使，就请替我斩断一个人的锁链，还他自由。”Leonara解开衣领，露出细得好像一握就断的脖子。她把吊饰给了Misty。

吊坠是树叶的模样，叶脉纹路很精致。Misty在背面看到一个字母，A。后边接着一串拉丁文——Omnia vincit amor（爱情战胜一切）。

她愿意做日行一善的捎信人，但这不是最优先的事。

“Leonara，要是你的恋人知道我对你见死不救，他只会把我痛揍一顿。虽然我确实不知道怎么治好你，我净化不了你的血，眼睁睁看你的肉体一点点腐坏。”Misty直直望入她眼里，“你只管告诉我，谁在修道院作恶，让普通人背负吸血鬼的厄运。”

“您真是…哎。”Leonara缓缓合上眼睛，露出一个笑，天真而腼腆，好像从来没有遭过罪，“您心地真好。如果不介意我现在的身份，我想为您祈祷，希望您平安无事。”

“别说好话了，我不介意再咬你一口。”Misty亮出尖牙。

“啊，您果然非同一般。”Leonara见了，像是总算下定决心，表情认真许多，“您知道我今年多少岁吗？”

“你希望我往大了猜还是反方向，这么问的意义是什么？”

“我亲眼看到Phil Linton第八任市长在广场演讲时被枪杀。第十任市长任期不满就被市民轰下台。第十四任市长是一位出色的公仆，他的孙女去音乐学院深造，我就是那孩子的导师。二十多年过去，我该退休了。但我觉得自己对音乐的探索还很肤浅，便组建了一支乐队，又和成员们分分合合，大众对歌曲的评价也褒贬不一。五年后，我们各自单飞，可我意识到自己仍热爱教学。最终，我回到故乡，回到Phil Linton，回到亲生父母将我遗弃的修道院。”

Misty盯着她，怔然开口，“是Osborn修道院吗？”

“是的，我是修道院唱诗班的指挥兼编曲，Leonara。”

“发生在那里的吸血鬼病变，我读取到的是至少五十年份的记忆？”

“断断续续的，该有一百五十年。那时候肺结核是医不好的，但一个有贵族头衔的医生说他能救我。我以为自己被眷顾了。当时有和我一样痊愈的幸运儿，因他的‘医疗’得到新生，也被诅咒。死亡的过程无比痛苦，漫长的煎熬足够对得起本不该有的长寿。所有人，我们最先腐烂的地方，都是心脏。”

Misty脑袋嗡嗡作响。吸血鬼依赖血液，心脏是最致命的要害。“我得抓到那个医生。”她说。

Leonara想要解释什么。Misty打断她，大声强调，“和你们不一样，我不怕血液被污染。”

这在Leonara听来是一种鲁莽的安慰。不过已经把愿望托付出去，没什么可牵挂的了。重新睡回床上，她双手叠在胸前，“善良的人，愿神保佑您。”

灌下一大杯冰水，Misty冷静下来，开始猜想Leonara的恋人——名字打头字母是A的男人和肇事者间是否存在关联，他们是同一人也说不定。

想得头脑发闷，她推开露台的门想透气，发现抱着X-fly的Rosewood就站在门外。她小声嘟哝，“我以为你们会去更远的地方。”

“前提是你不会擅自行动。”

“别钻我肠子里，大白蛔虫。”

“好，说正经的。你过一会儿是不是要去Osborn修道院？”

“不去，我们等。”

“等谁？”

Misty把修女的吊坠丢给Rosewood。他看到了“A”和“爱情战胜一起”，心领神会，“兔子迟早会一头撞过来。”

“但是要做好最坏的打算。”Misty身体陷入沙发，后仰着脑袋，“没谈拢的话，我们可能要把旅馆给拆了。”

听到卧室里传来的咳嗽声，他点头，“如果A没赶上看她最后一眼，我们就要被当做凶手。”说着，他示意X-fly把身体更大范围地延展，加强守卫。

“就算赶上，A不见得能狠心解脱自己的恋人。”眼睛往他手里的吊坠瞟一会儿，Misty感觉心里的情绪开始打结，“他要做得到，我就不会接这个烂摊子。”

“你可以让我替你执行，包括之后所有的后续。”

“还没有意识到吗，行动早已经开始了，Rosewood。”

“早已经？”

“没错，当你被我找到，你就无路可退了。”她侧过脸，几道暗色的火光在瞳孔跳动，“我通常无欲无求，但一确定哪股势力非摧垮不可、哪个人非杀死不可，我就想不择手段地利用一切。”

Rosewood感觉她被触发了某个开关，心里的兽在失控，张牙舞爪地从眼里、嘴里，带着怨气从她每个毛孔中爬出来。

“你可以认为我是脆弱的，但你还觉得我温柔吗，我是善良的吗？我天真可笑、我自作自受、我疼着说感谢，我倒在那里，恳求谁不要再踩我，是这样子吗？你说，Rosewood，你觉得我是一个怎样的人？”

一种烧焦的味道弥漫开来，他清晰地闻到她在燃烧。

“你就是你。”和她坐在同一条沙发，他让自己的口气显得温和，“摧垮就摧垮，杀死就杀死，不择手段就不择手段，我会陪你一起。”

“你几个意思？难道你忘了我说的，如果我走上邪路，你就要与我相抗！为什么你还不来揍我，我现在很狂躁，我想要破坏！”

“我答应要阻止你，但我不能伤害你。我憧憬你，因为你从不想滥用力量伤害无辜。从前的你不会，现在不会，以后也不会。”

看过Misty挫折的过往，Rosewood料想过她迟早要爆发一两次，憋太久，绷不住情绪是自然的。他也失控过，因此牺牲了她的身体。心里愧疚地回忆着，他安静陪伴她，听她一会儿大骂，一会儿捶桌，迁怒他人的同时也呵斥她自己。

时间一点点流逝，她继续痛恨过去的工作、过去的失眠，责问过去的人、过去的事，一切一切…

骂，什么都骂，仿佛全世界没有一样好东西。等骂得词穷，世间万物被她咬牙切齿地嚼得稀烂，眼泪也流下来。

“为什么偏偏是我？我不想一个人承受那么多！为什么我不能做无忧无虑的受害者？”

【6】

独自坐在房顶边缘，手边是一罐没开的啤酒，两只苍蝇绕在头顶飞来飞去。虽然烟火和霓虹装点城市的夜，但眼前的绚烂却脱离不了陌生的本质。仿佛世间喧嚣与她断了联系。她抬起头，感觉再听不到任何人的呼唤一般。

他推开门，手里提着一袋速食品。“你感觉好些了吗？”他问。

没有回答，Misty也没转头，等到他坐在自己旁边，才默然接过递去的大包蔬菜干。

他拿走她手边的啤酒，拧开，两口喝了半罐。他观望面前繁华的城市，说：“这地方真热闹，但不是由厮杀和蹂躏组成的热闹，和我以前经历的不一样。”

许久，她缓缓开口，“一个城市的兴衰，和我有关系吗？”

“没有，你并没有义务、也没有能力照顾所有人周全。同时，谁都无权干涉你的选择和自由。但是…”

“但是什么？”

“你不喜欢逃，不喜欢袖手旁观。”

“在你看来，我必须战斗吗？”

“是的。”

“那我的敌人是…？”

“你所能想到的一切。好比你如果反感太阳，就会吞噬光芒。”

“无所谓太阳和别的什么，我懒得在意人和人的视线。我不屑与和这些战斗。”

“是的，你真正厌恶的，是无法违抗命运和本能的不甘——为什么是我？为什么我无法做到冷眼旁观？心里是这样的愤怒。可即便如此，最后还是会顺着那一条令自己不适应的路，继续朝前走。”

“为什么你觉得我可以忍耐？”

“你手中并非空无一物。就算我不在，那个少年也会把你拉回正轨。无论你变成什么样，他都会义无反顾地向你伸出手。”

Misty为Rosewood的宽慰怔然，沉默无言地看向整个苍穹。夜的深蓝、静谧和辽阔穿透她的皮肤，月亮照亮了心里最隐蔽的角落。

无知无觉中，Nero一直紧紧抱着自己。差点忘记了，决意离开湖底花园的庇护，不正是想要替他分担可能存在的危险吗？

他保护她，她亦在保护他。两个人并没有被分开。

Misty向Rosewood忧伤地笑了，“你们都是笨蛋，靠近我明明没有好下场。”

“因为你也会糊涂。明知道插手修女的事是自找麻烦，但无论因此发多大的火、多质疑自己的行为，你现在还在这里，没有离她而去。”他抚摸她的头，在她湿润的眼睛里看到了一盏小小的星火，“没有生来就是为了承受伤痛的人。现在你有我、Daisy、X-fly，还有那个少年。而未来，还会有更多伙伴与你同甘共苦。”

他身上有Nero的影子，一种令她动容的温暖。

站起来，眺望海洋，她把心中嘈杂的抱怨声驱除，留下一种凝聚着坚韧的平静，“和我进入黑暗吧，Rosewood。谁都不知道我们的作为，无论我们是善，还是恶，为了人类，还是为了恶魔。”

“好，都听你的。”

手相握着，凝视的眼睛像灯塔亮起，燃烧在风暴中的火炬。

阴暗处，修女的身影如破裂的蛛网。她一步步靠近，在夜风里摇摇欲坠。

Rosewood眉宇收拢，手指虚握，一把燃着银火的西洋剑在白蔷薇的飞花中出现。侧目盯着修女的一举一动，他沉声吩咐，“X-fly，把旅馆里的人都带出去。”

有数朵烟火自海边升起，绚烂地模糊了紧张的气氛。

“没必要。”Misty脸上映出花火的光彩。她转过头，语气很淡，“我很快结束这件事。”

Rosewood抿一下唇：“这种事不该由你来做。”

“她给过我情报，我还她需要的死亡，互不相欠。”她靠近修女。风鼓起她的衣服，勾勒出身体的单薄，但她走路不摇晃。

“快…杀了……请…快…”修女面目狰狞地哀求。瞳孔的颜色已被浓浓的血红取代，嘴边也是一片血红。她上屋顶前就把变长变尖的指甲连着指节咬断。浑浊的血液从断面滴落，好像要把地上腐蚀出一个个窟窿。

“你不用再受苦了。”Misty把牙埋入修女的体内，把自己的血大量输进去。

Empty的力量对于寻常吸血鬼而言是一剂猛毒。修女发不出人类的声音，但她浑浊的双眼里出现短暂的清澈，露出一丝感激的笑。

Rosewood放下银火的西洋剑，以半跪的姿势送别修女，看她化作漆黑的粉尘随风而去。

“如果是别的继承者，这样做可以拥有自己的眷属。但你的力量属于自己。”他端详Misty，猜不透她深绿眼中的心事。

等到最后一抹黑色消陨，她说：“按照约定，我会斩断A的锁链，但我不会剥夺他感情上的自由。”

“你能做到。”他握住她发凉的手：“而我不会让他伤害你。”

“我努力让自己无坚不摧，不给你添麻烦。”Misty笑了笑，“走吧，风里有火的味道，金属的腥气，”她侧过头看一个方向，“A注意到这里了，他要是来早一点就好。”

“那边是老城区，正在拆迁，没几个人。”

“正好。”她莞尔一笑，“X-fly，出发。”

凝胶恶魔聚拢身体，汇集到Misty头顶再把她包裹，形成一道透明的护甲。

城市的暗夜，老城区里大片的废墟恍若世界末日的剪影。

两个人同时停下，眼睛看一个地方。他们察觉到恶魔的气息，还听到摩托的轰鸣。Misty眺望，一个短发女人正在飙车，背有一挺大号火箭炮。

“哎呀，居然是…”

“你认识？”

“世界上最凶悍的女人之一。某种意义上讲，她比那晚上追杀你的红衣男人还强。”

“比Dante还强？那我以后得多长个心眼。”

Misty喜欢Rosewood总能与自己默契搭腔这一点，旅途会因此愉快。

突然，一道银蓝的电光从斜后方拔地而起，又在半空炸开。Rosewood不禁回看一眼，而Misty心想今晚上运气不错。她告诉他，“这是另一个凶悍的女人，以后闪远点。”

“女性猎魔人里就没有稍微温柔一点的？”

“大概有，不过我觉得那种温柔是人前客气，人后鬼畜。”

“好吧，我不擅长应付表里不一的类型。”

“但第三位选手恰好是表里如一的杀气腾腾，不过是个男的。”Misty抓住旗杆让身体急刹车，“小心你左边！”

“了解。”Rosewood单手一挥，银火的蔷薇花匕首斜刺出去。

只听哐当三声，三把匕首掉在地上，化作零散的火光，照亮一个从暗夜里脱离的身影。

这就是A。

Misty跳到楼顶，打量雕塑般原地凝固的男人。她看人习惯先观察眼睛，可以于无声中了解信息。而A的黑眼睛像幽暗的地下河，水流汹涌。他默许了她对自己的注视，也解读她的眼神和身上的血腥味。

时间无声流逝，三个人的目光在夜中灼灼地亮。

Misty最先打破僵局，直接跳下去。Rosewood瞬移过去，犹豫片刻，还是没挡在她身前。

“Leonara死了。”她承认。

“我知道。”A应得极快。

“她是我杀的。”

A为这句坦白原地消失。

鲜红的眼珠转动，Rosewood看似随意地把西洋剑突刺几下。无形的空气被搅动，却又存在击中实物的打击感。Misty听到一种从喉咙里逸出的气音，立即明白A受伤了。

“再对她出手，我要你的命。”Rosewood斜瞥向一栋民居的空窗。下一秒，他眉毛皱一下，原地掠过一道雪色的残火。

动态视力还缺乏锻炼。Misty只能看见黑白的人影迅速闪动，像一个梦的场景。这就是恶魔与恶魔的战斗，但远不是最激烈的。

黑色影子逐渐慢下来，她嗅到更浓的铁锈味道。显然Rosewood处于上风。但他还没有全力以赴，不然建筑物早被切成块状，夜晚也会被白蔷薇之火焚烧。

不能太羡慕，急切地寻求力量会令人走上邪路。Misty摇摇头，向周围来回闪动的光影大声道：“A，Leonara委托我斩断你的锁链，读过她的记忆后，我默认她是想解除你和那个男人的主从关系。现在我就去见他，摘走他的王冠，把他贬回人类。”

闻言，黑影稍微凝滞，被迅捷的白光贯穿。A被狠狠摔在地上，左肩血流如注。Rosewood睥睨，用力甩去沾满银白剑身的鲜血。

Misty刚朝迈出一步，A赤红的双眼凶光爆射，但手还没完全抬起就被一剑钉刺在地。

“看来你还没弄清楚自己的立场。”

西洋剑是冰冷的，剑身燃烧的白火也是深入灵魂的刺骨。男人咬破嘴唇，咽下一声不服。

Misty看了看他汹涌不息的赤瞳，让Rosewood把剑抽离。骑士顾虑重重，一动不动。

“你一味维护，我的劝说就是建立在暴力上的威胁。”她对他劝道，走到A跟前，闭眼又睁开，露出同样赤红但非常冷静的瞳孔。

他没想到少女也是吸血鬼，本以为她是别的恶魔。X-fly缓慢从她身体表面离开。立即，他又感觉她连普通恶魔都算不上，因为味道太淡，好像风一吹就能把她的命也吹熄。

“你一见到我，发现我身上充斥她死亡的味道就冲过来撕咬。既然你这么意难平，那就试试好了。”Misty蹲下，把手朝他嘴边凑近，贴在冰凉的唇上。她偏头给Rosewood一个眼神。

白蔷薇的骑士犹豫地照做，钉住野兽的西洋剑被缓缓抽出。

她对A说：“我得用自己的力量说服你。”

“不可能！”A抓住那只细白的手，一口咬下。胸膛的愤怒升至最高温度。他一声令下，所有力量都攻上前来，咬毁她的皮肤、骨骼。

听到了清脆的裂声，Rosewood绷紧了眉头。Misty冷汗涔涔，脸上还是波澜不起。流于表面的愤怒有它的威慑，内心的岿然不动也存在特别的强势。她清楚自己的每一滴血滴都是猛兽的子种。

“你会后悔喝下去的。”

伴随这句话，A感到神经突然痉挛。“你…到底、咳咳！”他吐出残血，身体止不住战栗，仿佛有无数因畏惧和震惊而产生的梦魇在施暴。

Misty用另一只完好的手托起他颤抖的下颚，令他感到一种难以形容的压迫。

“我是吸血鬼王族Patricia的人类继承者Misty，gift名empty。”

“你是那个人的继承者？”

“没错。但是我看上去弱得不像话，所以你难以置信。”

“你这种…啧，怎么可能！”

“然而你就是被我这种弱者的血击溃了。”

Misty站起来，绕着A踱步。伤口流出的血滴洒成一个包围圈，“你主人所继承的gift应该是gravity吧。比起我的empty，那确实是如雷贯耳的绝技。”

A听着她轻快的自嘲，却感觉到更大的压力。亲身体会过，他难以想象少女体内竟然流淌如此可怕的血，好像一种不属于这个世界的未知物质，专为折磨同类而生的毒液。他反复琢磨这股罕见而陌生的力量。心想Patricia赐予人类的力量中是否真的有这一个。

但无论如何，A得接受落败的事实。他看向Misty，听她继续说：“我和你的主人都不算好货色，可我不认为把人医成恶魔是正确的。那些患者自以为走运地和死神签了长寿协议，最终还是要付出代价。”

所以，她想干掉他？A稍作想象，觉得这不可能。倒不是因为拥有gravity的继承者有多强，其中有很多Misty还不知道的内情。但他还不知道她倔起来有多难缠，不会就此罢休。

“A。”她开始展示Leonara的遗物，那个吊坠，“你的承诺，就只是趴在地上做观众吗？”

“过去，你向Leonara承诺要战胜的‘一切’，是像个落魄的老男人那样，之后去酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，脚踹街头的垃圾箱或者路灯来歌颂爱情？”

A骂道：“该死，你还知道多少我们的事？”

“百分之九十，差不多。”

“你逼问她的？”

“才没有，她像一本书，主动在我面前摊开。”

这句话让A有一种被侵犯的感觉，血液如子弹冲击大脑。

可再愤怒又能如何，现在的自己能杀得了谁？在不断的自我质问中，A眼里的热度逐渐冷却。他咬牙站起来，离开。从黑暗中来，又从黑暗中消失。好像刚才的一切没有发生。

“追吗？”Rosewood问Misty，替她包扎。她自愈力和低级恶魔相当，甚至更弱。他不能让她流太多血。如果发生意外，自己没法和Daisy交代。

“咱们叫不醒一个一心求死的人，他刚才的眼神你都看见了。”Misty思考着，“虽然这么做很卑鄙，但我需要A替我引出幕后的人。我要亲眼看看gravity到底强到什么程度，而他是否配得起这股力量。”

他想说这太危险，但觉得她也和A一样，早就拉不回来。

Misty说：“A愿意转过身来，我才会救他。我可不做Leonara那样一厢情愿的傻瓜。”

她收起吊坠，和Rosewood循着他的血腥气，遁入黑夜。

八月六日，午夜十二点。

A的气息消失于Osborn修道院。他要是想死在恋人曾经待过的地方，倒也说得通。

修女和被收养的孤儿在各自房间熟睡。Misty一一走过他们的窗前，没有嗅到异常的气味。Rosewood和她在中庭集合。月光洒在他们身上。

她问，“你那边情况如何？”

Rosewood摇头。用于仪式和祷告的大厅，还有忏悔室、粮仓、厨房和储物间，异样的气息都无迹可寻。

她猜测，“这地方还是古怪。我总觉得有什么在脚底下流动，或者说爬来爬去。”

他表示赞同。两个人开始调查修道院的蹊跷。在修女Leonara的记忆里，所有以隐性吸血鬼的形式痊愈的病人都来自这里。

“我印象里这里有喷泉，还有一尊女神雕像。”Misty绕着修道院走一圈，指向大门口。

有出入的地方不止这一处，基本的都是景色轮廓大体对得上，但细节处有差异。Rosewood分析道:“你不是说Leonara曾离开修道院很多年吗，说不定在那段时间，这里重建过。”

她点头，又敏锐地察觉到一股视线，扭过头，“谁在那儿？”

“我去看看。”让X-fly留守，Rosewood朝水井的方向去了，却没有收获。

“没关系。”她拉他去院长办公室，“我突然有了个想法。”

不需要点灯，两个人轻悄悄地翻箱倒柜。Misty从被毯子盖住的地板下找到一个旧皮箱，里边是一小摞文件。

Rosewood凑近了仔细看：“这是…Viola家族的资助协议书？”

“我又把Leonara的记忆翻了一遍，发现一个叫‘Viola太太’的女人，她本人是一位侯爵，丈夫是医生。她曾以家族名义为修道院的建设出了一笔钱，时间是……一百五十四年前。”

“这和Leonara患病的时间离得很近。”

“所以有调查的必要。”她一边快速浏览协议书，一边回忆，“事实上，这个女侯爵向Leonara暗示过自己并非人类。”

“什么？”

“女侯爵去世后，Leonara参加她的追悼会。记忆片段到这儿突然变得模糊，我也不知道怎么回事。但我确实看到棺材里的女人显得苍老，和正常的老太婆一样满脸褶子。告别会上，牧师说女侯爵享年六十七岁。”

“我没听过恶魔会在六十七岁的时候衰老而死。”

“你说，会不会女侯爵也是后来才变成恶魔的？她和Leonara一样接受过那种治疗，不过时间更早，也因此病发得早。”

“也不排除这种可能。这样她会对Leonara做出那种暗示也说得通了。可身为医疗事故的受害者，却出资建设修道院，修道院又成了制造悲剧的新源头。她的做法仿佛是在泄愤。”

“确实是不厚道的做法。但我们因此有了新的调查方向，不是吗？”

“你想去找Viola家族的现任当家？”

“暂时不急。一百多年过去，Viola家族还在不在都是问题。我想优先调查的，是这座修道院的地下。”Misty又找到修道院的平面规划图，其中刚还有翻新时留下的设计稿。

Rosewood琢磨道：“你觉得，当时真正的医疗点，或者制药点还藏在地下？可我没有发现通往地下的通道。不，不对，修道院翻新，不自然的改动……是那里！”

她点头，指着草图上曾经有喷泉的雕像的修道院出入口，“我们走吧。”

她先翻窗而出。而Rosewood朝办公室门多看了一眼，一个极难发现的影子从门缝溜走。

我等你自己送上门。他把屋里摆设迅速复原再去追Misty。等赶到门口，X-fly已经把地面腐蚀出一个大洞。

“里边确实有空间。”Misty复述X-fly的话。

Rosewood点头，耐心等待，指头搭在西洋剑的护手。

十分钟后，通道被开辟出。两个人立即被喷涌而出的恶臭震惊。这是尸体的味道，人类和恶魔的都有。为什么感觉有东西在脚下流动、爬动，原因不言而喻。

“你最好不要下去。”他对她说。

“那你不怕留我一个人，让我遇到别的危险？”

他不禁苦笑，“好吧，下去后离我近些，别乱跑。”

X-fly守住洞口，完美地伪装成未被腐蚀的地面。两个人沿着它身体搭成的发光台阶下行。掩埋在地下的真相，向百年后的世界延伸出漆黑的触角。

直到第二天破晓，他们还没出来。X-fly也凝固在时间中似的，气息也随风消散。

留着干练短发的女士停好摩托，踏着晨曦朝修道院走来。东方式的脸孔，红蓝的异色瞳流光溢彩。她是Lady，精通枪械的猎魔人。

站在X-fly伪装成的混凝土上，Lady感觉到一丝异常，但没多在意。现在有更重要的事情等着处理。

修道院的礼拜堂，神父已久等多时，苦行僧一般向神像膜拜。

“请您尽快把地下的恶魔消灭，我实在担心孩子和修女的安危。”他哀求，对Lady愁苦地絮絮叨叨。

听的时间一久，她心里自然烦躁。天不亮，准确说是在凌晨，她被人用一通电话从睡眠中拉出，让她一大早赶去工作。有钱赚是好事，但这也太仓促了。

“请冷静下来。也就是说，你总算查到失踪的信徒和修女的下落，他们都被藏在地下的恶魔吃掉了？”

“是的！我昨晚亲眼看到恶魔从阴影里探出头，有两只！”

Lady示意他不要再啰嗦，偏头看向天使塑像旁的立柱。

“你怎么看？”她问。

高挑的金发女郎走出来，凹凸有致的身体包裹在黑色皮衣中。

“我应该只委托了你一个人，Lady小姐。”神父看她又看向金发女郎。

“贼喊捉贼。虽然很俗套了，但替代早间新闻还不赖。”金发女郎迎向神父困惑的目光，迈出猫步。

“你要为打搅女士的美容觉付出代价。”Lady和她并肩而立。

两位女士笑着把枪口对准神父。

“请、请等一下！”神父立即瘫倒在地。

“旅途愉…”Lady的俏皮话没说完，脚下一阵猛烈震颤，非常突兀。她看女伴：“地震？”

金发女郎耸耸肩，“不知道呢。”

下一秒，好像火山接连爆发，但温度又极低的冷炎不停拔地而起。大量浊臭的紫色血液喷涌，形状好像一朵污秽的喇叭花。再伴着一声粗糙的嘶吼，一只长有镰状翅膀的金属蜥蜴钻出地面，拼命躲避什么。

唰。一柄银白的西洋剑贯穿它头颅，恶魔抽搐几下后彻底死了。

从渐渐熄灭的火光中走出的，是一个相貌端正的男人。珍珠白的卷发在晨曦中闪出淡金的光。

Lady正要开口，一个轻佻的声音从礼拜堂门口响起，“嘿，可别把这笔修缮赔款又算我头上。”

声音的主人是Dante，最强的恶魔猎人。他一眼就认出Rosewood，不免吃惊，“这可真是大变样。”

一路上Rosewood被Misty灌输很多关于Dante的信息。但他可不会像她那样满脸兴奋，对Dante心怀崇拜。不过鉴于实力差距，他对他客气地点头致意，报以基本的自知之明和礼节。

简直变了个人。Dante感兴趣地抱起手，问：“小驯兽师没和你在一起？”

驯兽师？Rosewood想了想，纠正，“她不是驯兽师。”

收回剑，他朝深坑里纵身一跳。下边还堆着昨晚的战果——几乎成山的恶魔尸体，又丑又臭。他可不想Misty多停留。

很快，年轻女孩的声音嚷嚷起来，“我不要上去，我原路返回！反正该死的都死了！”

“不行，容我拒绝。”

“你这是独裁！”

“嗯，我独裁。”

被扛在Rosewood肩头的Misty一个劲捶他，瞟了Dante一眼又立即泄气。自己这副像在垃圾堆里游过泳的糟糕模样，想看就看吧！

Rosewood知道她在闹什么别扭。但昨晚她在地下实验场看到可能成为线索的东西，兔子似的跑得飞快，他叫都叫不住。所以她浑身兮脏的模样还真不能怪他。

被放回地上，Misty没好气指着躲桌下的神父，“都别愣着啊，不收拾他吗？”

神父慌张地握紧十字架，“我、我什么都不知道！”

“你确定？”

“我是无辜的！”

“鬼扯！”Misty把他拽起，用力一甩。

神父炮弹似的砸窗上，冲破彩绘玻璃，又在地面滚几圈。而她在其他人或无奈或惊讶的注视中翻窗而出。在地下待了整个晚上，肺都快烂掉。她深吸一口清新的空气，把从实验场带出的文件啪一下甩神父脸上。

“一百多年前，这里还不是修道院，而是一家同名的农场。当时掌管Viola家族的是个女人，农场又是她仇家的产业之一。她用更胜一筹的商业手段，成功把农场据为己有，再改建成如今的修道院。”

“另外，女侯爵从祖先那里继承了一种特别的力量，一晚上就能在地下造出比足球场还大的空间作为特殊的住院部。她这么做，是因为她丈夫是一个过分热情的医生。”

Misty说到这里，叹气，“我承认这对夫妻初衷并不坏，但仅此而已了。之后，住院部换过一代又一代管理人，经营理念变得原来越过激。但看门人还在重复相同工作，而且直到现在，只有一个看门人。神父，我说的就是你。”

这是专门说给礼拜堂的三个恶魔猎人听的，尤其针对Dante。

“好了，你要有什么狗屁遗言就说吧，我赶时间。”Misty观察太阳的位置，上午八点左右。

神父脸上的惊恐已经荡然无存，他后悔没在昨晚杀死她和另外一个。

“你坏了我神圣的至高使命。”他准备扑过去，“不能让你再多活一秒！”

Misty给从室内走出的Rosewood一个眼神，朝礼拜堂大门走，“我去找X-fly，一分钟后见。”

“十秒就好。”

恶魔原型毕露的神父立即被银白的火焰包裹。声带最先被毁，再是双脚。Rosewood控制火的猛烈程度，安静又迅速地做好了断。

Lady叹为观止，对另外二人说：“知道吗，这神父曾委托我猎杀这两个人。”

Dante笑问，“需要我搭把手吗？”

“啧，你的笑话一如既往的不好笑。”

教堂外，Misty和Rosewood迅速离开。她已经把伏笔埋下，不急着现在回收。门口的X-fly应他俩的脚步声变回水团子，一蹦一跳弹过来。

“辛苦了。”她伸手抱住它，放头顶。

“现在去哪儿？”他问。

“现在嘛…”她顿一下，又跑回礼拜堂。

三分钟后。

“呼，搞定，我们走。”

“你找你那位偶像要签名去了？”

“哇呜，不愧是我的大白蛔虫。”Misty手指夹着写有号码的纸条，是Dante事务所的电话。

Rosewood觉得她越来越好懂，一边朝港口走，一边问，“刚才你是想给我看什么？”

Misty拿出一支沾血的录音笔。嗅到A的味道。他神色立即凝重。

她说：“Leonara是第三批接受特殊治疗的患者，那时候肺结核还医不好。重获新生后，她继续钻研音乐，经历了各种各样的事情，你都知道。”

Rosewood点头。

“不知道算是报应还是什么，她认识A的第二个月开始发病，渴望新鲜的人血。她努力忍耐，又在同她确认恋人关系的第三个星期彻底崩溃，她选择消失。又过了两个星期零五天，我们在下水道看到了她。”

Rosewood问，“他在录音笔里这么说的？”

Misty点头，“其实他昨晚上来过修道院，为了把Leonara的日记带走。他起初准备到神父的地下食堂自杀。但我们后脚跟了上来。当你在前边开路，一只蝙蝠飞过来甩给我这只录音笔，然后它变成了一颗眼球，漆黑的。”

那是A的瞳色。

Misty笑得有些得以，“总之，A肯转身看我了。现在我们要去会会死神的坩埚，希望他还没变成一道菜。”

Rosewood眉眼舒展着，“餐厅的具体位置是？”

“Viola。”她站在坡道上，遥指波光粼粼的大海。

现在是八月六日，09:46。

【7】

数年前，A来到人间。他通过歌舞剧了解人类社会和他们的情感世界。那时的Leonara是一名编曲人兼音乐监督，也是把他捡回家的好心房东。

对于A，最难理解的部分是“爱”。这个字很陌生，他听Leonara各种举例说明也不明白。最后Leonara也没辙了。你自个儿琢磨吧。她撇下A，继续手头的工作。

A看着Leonara又埋头和五线谱搏斗。她工作的时候很投入。她说音乐是自己的生命，她为此而生。他想起刚被召唤到人界的时候，同胞屠杀人类时的模样也很专注。但他觉得这两种追求划不上等号。因为自己宁可地注视Leonara时而抓狂时而欢欣的表情，也不是跟在某个屠夫的身边泡在血海里。

有一次，工作人员集体谢幕后，A悄无声息溜到后台。他是吸血鬼，暗影潜行对他来说很简单。

A问：我是不是爱上你了？

Leonara吃了一惊。

A解释：我只是看着你就觉得满足。

Leonara含糊地笑：你确定不是在家里憋坏了，看什么都眉清目秀？

不，不是的。A立即握住她的手，一直摇头。不知道怎么再解释，但他能肯定自己不愿意看到Leonara死掉。

这一天，是Leonara和A认识的第一个月零二十四天。

忙于新的编曲工作，Leonara经常晚归，甚至在剧院熬通宵。家中无人，A虽然心里空落落，但书房里的书足够令他沉浸在思考里。

A试着从文字里解读Leonara，解读心里朦胧的想法。等到公演那天，他照样坐在最前排的观众席。她也不知道他这票是哪儿来的。即便是主创成员，能送给家属朋友的也是普通位置的票。A让她放心，自己为此没有付诸暴力。Leonara将信将疑。她还不知道暴力还分物理和精神，而他采取的是效果更拔群的软暴力。

公演剧目是著名的爱情悲剧：命中注定的仇敌生下一双不幸的恋人。而双方父母的嫌隙，把这对多情的儿女杀害了。

A最喜欢看的一幕，是男女主角带着面具于舞池中起舞。宴会是女方父母举办的，为了让她甘心嫁给年少英俊的伯爵。

要是身份暴露就糟了。心系男主角的安危，他产生一种强烈的代入感。这时的Leonara还不知道自己是恶魔，一只低劣的平民吸血鬼。谢幕后，他找到正在擦汗的Leonara。她忙前忙后，累坏了。A把剧中台词改动，说：要是我手上的血污，亵渎了你。我愿意用一吻乞求你的宥恕。

Leonara不知道A是看得入戏了还是什么。自从把这个几乎没有生活常识的大婴儿男人捡回家，他看的书越多，言行就越古怪。

迫于他认真的视线，Leonara想了想，说：我该接一下句台词吗？好吧，下一句是……莫把你的手儿侮辱，这样才是最虔诚的礼敬。神明…哎，串词了，咳咳。我的手本允许你接触，掌心的密合远胜于亲吻。

闻言，A握住她的手。

Leonara胸口一紧，觉得自己好像触电了。

他凝视她金黄的眼睛，问：人生出了嘴唇有什么用处？

她结巴起来：嘴、嘴唇要祷告神明。

他摇头：我不信神。我只要得到你的允许，让手的工作交给嘴唇。

她下不仅结巴，话都讲不出来了。这时他迈出一步，和她几乎额头贴着额头，问：允许我把舒恩受领？

她抿着嘴，忐忑地点头：嗯…

蜻蜓点水的吻涤清了A心里的所有困惑。他离开Leonara红艳的两瓣嘴唇，继续看她的眼睛。

我爱上你了。

五个字清晰地传入Leonara耳中。

在认识的第二个月，A送她一条吊坠。他们确认了恋爱关系。一个星期后，A循着味道在邻居家中看到了正在吸血的Leonara。

我没救了。第一次杀人后，她哭着对A说。

A立即带她搬家，并按照她的描述，找到了把她变成吸血鬼的Viola家族，为了寻找解药而成了家主的仆人。他没有放弃，一直在寻找能让她再度展颜的办法。

三个星期后，Leonara失踪了。

又过了两个星期零五天，A在Phil Linton的老城区见到一个绿眼睛少女。她说Leonara死了，是她杀的。

少女向他展示那条项链，逼问：

你的承诺只有这些吗？

你向Leonara承诺要战胜的“一切”，是像个落魄的老男人那样，之后去酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，用脚踹街头的垃圾箱或者路灯来歌颂爱情？

即便吼回去也无济于事，他的Leonara已经没有，身心都空空如也，一切都被悲痛掠夺。

远处的钟楼敲响。八月五日垂死挣扎，六日在耀武扬威。

A去了Osborn修道院。他最后一次见到Leonara是在这儿，她在写日记，并允许自己分享文字。但最后一则他没敢看，怕心会碎掉。但现在他没有心，也就不怕了。

A行尸走肉地在惨淡的月下走动，直到看见大门前的人影，眼底才有一丝活着的光亮。

那人是Leonado。Leonara是他妹妹。

他的出现令A感到意外。Leonado遭遇过一起车祸，脖子以下都瘫痪了。绝望又不甘的他接受“治疗”，但这是很后来的事，“医疗技术”已经变得发达。Leonado发病恶化后变成狼人而不是吸血鬼，免于因大量吸血导致身体腐败的下场。

重获新生的Leonado视Viola家族为神明，却一点不在乎妹妹的痛苦。这一点让A愤慨。

“Leonara死了。”他面无表情地说，好像在特地强调。

立即，A的牙齿用力咬摩，“我知道。”

对方继续冷淡地说：“跟我走，少爷要见你。”

少爷。这是Leonado对Viola家族现任家主的称呼，他在是这个家的执事。

反感对方的口气，A没有立即行动。这时Leonado从怀里拿出一本笔记，“你在找这个吗？”

认出那是恋人的日记本，A立即冲去。然而他的身体早被白蔷薇骑士的西洋剑和少女的贵血伤得严重，很快被揍成一滩烂泥。

“谁都不能透露这座修道院的秘密。”说完，Leonado把日记烧成灰。A觉得内心最后一点余热也粉身碎骨了。

“你口中的少爷，你的唯一神，他有义务为祖辈赎罪，而不是不闻不问。”悲愤说着，A抠出一只眼球，捏爆。

Leonara当他是万念俱灰了开始自残，走过去，不以为是地拎起他，“做子孙的没义务循规蹈矩，也没义务血债血偿。少爷有贯彻自我自由的权利。你要报仇雪恨，就下地狱找曾经的Viola。”

把A狠狠摔在地上，Leonado用魔道具撕开空间裂缝，一脚把他踢进去。

他们消失后，地上温热的残血被鬼祟的影子舔食干净。神父意犹未尽收回长舌头，又在嗅到风中异常气息的一刻警觉。

一个女恶魔和一个男恶魔正赶过来。男的很强，身上有火焰和花的气息。

得巧妙地处理侵略者，像从前一样。神父向赐予他这具肉身的神起誓：“我永远是您最忠诚的看门人！”

他回办公室拿起电话听筒，拨出一串号码，“您好，请替我转接职业猎魔人Lady女士…”

【8】

小岛像浮在海上的帽子，顶着纯净的蓝天还有一团团蓬松的云朵。连绵的山脊很像鱼的背鳍，陡立着，被流动的云雾拦腰分隔。尖峰是雪一样的白。

远远望去，这个岛很漂亮，Rosewood觉得一点不像死神的坩埚。

Misty趴在驾驶室的小书桌上埋头写作，时而哼出不成调的歌。

“你在写什么？”他问。

她抬起头，回答，“爱情歌舞剧。”

Rosewood琢磨不出什么名堂。但Misty做事很少是真的随意，她把目标藏在心里。他再次凝望碧波中的小岛，“你觉得A还活着吗？”

“不知道，但我希望是这样。”

“他死了，你就履行不了对Leonara的承诺。”

“所以我才说我希望啊…”

完成创作，得以解放精力的她走近栏杆，眺望着陷入另一种沉思。

样样不缺但流于平庸的脸蛋和身体本就不适合娇姿媚态。Rosewood端详Misty，欣赏藏于她眼中的精彩与深邃。

“我会追随你。”他和她一并目视前方。海风吹起他珍珠白的卷发，露出光亮的额头。

她说：“不要盲从，我也会犯错。”

“我答应过，那时候我会揍你。”

“嗯，记得别放水。”

八月六日，13:45。

登岛。

周围很安静，椰子和棕榈树影婆娑，铂金色的沙滩纯净光滑。小岛犹如一位从睡梦中初醒的少女。但Misty和Rosewood不得不上前打扰。同时闯入轻盈梦境的，还有一个漆黑的身影。

“A…”她紧抿住嘴唇。

男人的眼睛和头发依旧如乌鸦羽毛一般颜色浓稠，皮肤和嘴唇在阳光照射下更显得苍白。他佝偻着腰，纤薄的身体好像玻璃骨牌一碰就倒，一碰就碎。

她从他冷落的脸孔上读到紧锁的空虚麻木，再没了昨晚生动的愤怒。维系一线生机的复仇之火也熄灭了。A或许找过现在的Viola侯爵，但旺盛的仇恨横遭了一场暴力的摧残。发生在他身上的疼痛渗透入Misty的神经。她觉得自己某些情感能和他的共鸣。

A盯着他们，但眼神又没有集中。Rosewood暗示Misty他操纵了。她眼前蓦地掠过Vergil的身影，准确的说是黑骑士Nelo Angelo。

“现在流行这种操作吗？”她不禁捂嘴咕哝。

Rosewood没琢磨她又在想什么，从容地拔出银火的西洋剑指向A。

“X-fly。”他沉声唤道。

Misty头顶的水团子一下子延展，覆盖她的身体。

“等一下。”她制止，指着A对他要求道，“把他四肢弄折，X-fly再绑牢他，捉活的。”

“好。”Rosewood化作一道银闪。

被洗脑的A沦为一台任何情感都没有的战斗机器。海滩空间几乎要被银白的火花和漆黑的流影四分五裂。

Misty半眯起变得血红的眼睛，渐渐能捕捉到高速窜动的线条。体内深处，战斗的渴望自然地蠢蠢欲动。她并未察觉脚边的石块缓慢悬浮。因为只是升起一点高度，很难被发现。

Gravity，她确实拥有这份本该被他人继承的力量。

“X-fly！”

激斗中传来Rosewood的声音。凝胶恶魔应声箭一样射出去。等扬尘散尽，四肢拧如麻花的A被X-fly用身体囚住。他失去战力，木然睁开由通红转为漆黑的眼睛。

Misty蹲下，手贴在凝胶恶魔的黏膜。“你等我。”她对A说。

刚要把A转移到船舱，他眼睛蓦地一红，X-fly的身体膨胀爆炸。一切发生得太过突然，等Misty回过神，自己已被强大的力场压向地面，一根手指都动不了。

以A为中心，他的血液延伸出紫红色重力阵。处于其中的Rosewood用剑支撑平衡，“是血之眷属，上位吸血鬼可以赋予仆从和自己相同的能力。”

Misty惊讶，“gravity被他发动了？”

“是，不过威力会打折扣。”Rosewood找准时机，脚下发力。

银光一闪，A的双眼被剑尖划过。他暂时怔愣，随后被西洋剑再次贯穿手脚和喉咙。这迫使A当场晕厥。不寻常的压力立即消失了。

“重力阵需要血来维持。他损耗不少，但心脏完好无损，死不了。”Rosewood扶起Misty，让她别担心。

又一块一块的碎片重新凝聚成饱满的水团子。粗糙的物理攻击对X-fly无效。

“Gravity的真正持有者知道我们来了，但前来伏击的只有A，这不正常。我们登岛很久了。”Misty分析道，“Viola的现任家主，我觉得他很古怪。A在录音笔里提过，他继位后宣布终止所有‘医疗’设施的运作，回收了资金，却又不关心后续发展。”

Rosewood有同感，直觉告诉他要尽早离开。“今天就到此为止吧。”他建议道。

Misty朝风平浪静的海面眺望，没有任何航船的影子，“嗯，好。”

X-fly刚裹好A，一个人从茂密的热带灌木中走出来。Rosewood捕捉到脚步声，一个箭步斜刺出去。

人类的手指立即变成野兽的利爪，他握住西洋剑，在冷火炙烤中强行和Rosewood较量腕劲。僵持一阵后，两人同时后退，拉开距离。

“你是狼人？”Misty打量他的粗野相貌，覆盖蓝灰毛发的粗壮手臂，还有头顶直立的三角形耳朵，不禁惊讶。

身躯雄壮的野兽很快变回西装革履，管家模样的中年男人。

“请离开，不要打搅我主人的生活。今天的事情我可以当做没发生。”他客气地说，却一脸傲慢。或许他才是这个岛的领主。

Misty不为所动，甚至打消撤退的计划。她朝前一步，但还在Rosewood的保护范围。

“这是拍摄于五十年前的照片。上边这个年轻男人，是谁？”她举起一张黑白照片，是从修道院地下实验场发现的。

狼人管家不言语。

Misty继续说：“他是上一任Viola家主，家主中里唯一不是衰老病死的。从他接手家业开始，连同Osborn在内的‘医疗设施’陆续停运。五年前，当他死于交通事故，你现在的主人正式继承家主地位。”

“调查得真仔细。但…”狼人弯下身，重新亮出锋利的兽爪，“不允许你再接近了。”

Rosewood果断迎击，让她和X-fly离开战场。

现在Misty大脑里充斥纷乱的线索和信息。好像离真相很近，又好像还隔着一层纱。把A带回船舱底层，她在岸边踱步沉思，“我应该找侯爵本人谈谈…”

“我在这里。”

自言自语得到回应，她惊讶地抬眼，看到一个戴着眼镜的金发青年，典型的贵族打扮。白皙的脸上，一双淡绿的眼透出友好。

Misty从他如女性般纤细的身上感受到深厚的魔力，好像此时的大海，静谧温和，而且干净。

“Empty，关于你的事，我的父亲、祖父、曾祖父……Viola历代家主的日记中从未提起过你。”青年向她伸出骨节分明的手，“所以，我认为我是幸运的。”

“那我就是不幸的那个，大概。”Misty冷静地和他握手。没有感觉到恶意，真奇怪。

她盯着青年近乎透明的淡绿眼睛，“你不找我要一笔擅自闯入的罚款？”

青年摇头，“其实你不来，我也会挑个时间主动来找你。自从…你叫他A，那就是A了。他给我说了你的事，我很震惊，没想到存在能处决吸血鬼的吸血鬼，还是Patricia的继承者之一。”

Misty端详青年。他的相貌和黑白照片里的男人很相似，但那双眼睛过分的清澈。仔细凝视，又在他瞳孔深处发现了闪烁的凄厉。她忽然想到了A，想起他漆黑的眼睛。

“你…”Misty不由自主抬起手指，“你想死吗？”

青年惊讶，而后似是腼腆地垂下头，“被你发现了。”

毫无幕后黑手该有的冷硬，仿佛特地来这里等她赐死一般。这种荒诞的既视感陈铺在眼前，她不知道怎么接话。视线游移中，她瞥到他璀璨的金发间夹杂一根禽类的绒毛。

“这这是枕头里的鹅绒。”青年顺她视线摸到，取下，“我刚在睡觉，昨晚因为一些事忙了很久。Leonado和你的同伴战斗的动静叫醒了我。还好我赶在你走之前找到你。”

意思是，最开始Rosewood和A的对峙他没有察觉？Misty脑里负责思考的细胞又热闹起来。

青年见她挠起头，不解。过一会儿，她问，“怎么称呼？”

“Gra…”他顿了一下，改口，“Yates，Yates·Viola。”

“Misty，比起empty我也更希望你这么叫我。”她开始深呼吸，好像是展开长篇大论的前奏，“Yates先生，现在…”

青年纠正，笑得很客气，“是Yates。”

Misty点头妥协，继续说：“刚开始，听到绝症患者痊愈的代价是变成吸血鬼，我很震惊，不想袖手旁观。原本我是想揪出凶手的。”

“那个人在这里，我在这里。”

“我指的不是你。至少，现在还不是。”Misty努力让嘴巴跟上思路，“自从你父亲那辈起，Viola家族暗地经营的特殊疗养所、医院陆续停运。等到你继位后，就彻底没有资金投入了。”

“我只是遵循父亲的愿望，我指的他平时对我的教导。你可能不知道他去世得很突然，来不及立下遗嘱。”

“不，我知道。他遭遇了车祸。”

“这样啊…”Yates表情有些落寞，很快又恢复微笑，“那你知道我是家中最年轻的孩子吗？”

Misty摇头。

“我还有三个哥哥，一个姐姐。他们都死了，在争权夺位的过程中。我亲眼看他们利用从祖先那里继承的力量、财富和人脉，把一切都挥霍，甚至健康的陌生人。然而就算赢了同胞，也无法长久拥有胜利。”

Yates语重心长地对Misty坦白。

“继承者，至少对于出身Viola家族的我们而言，我们只是能使用gravity的力量，可寿命仍如普通人类那样短暂。”

Misty惊疑道：“其他继承者也是吗？”

“这我并不确定。但生物的衰老都是避无可避的，也不是什么解不开的难事。”Yates神色凝重地解释，继而看向海面，“gravity会通过血脉传承在人间延续。作为不被看好的病弱末子，我却得到了沾满鲜血的王冠。”

Misty站在他身侧，静静地听。

Yates停顿一会儿后，再次开口，“我来到只有家主才能进入的房间，阅读先辈的手稿、遗嘱、日记……Viola一开始就是污浊不堪的——假性痊愈的患者，蔓延在政坛的利益网，纠缠不清的交际圈，人和恶魔相互包庇、相互融合——旺盛又污秽，我无力救赎世代积累的罪业。”

“所以，那些设施被关闭后，你就不管不问了？”

“因为我非常茫然，要怎样才能让那些冤屈的死者安息，用我的头和Viola的消失可以吗？要是可以，我甘愿被永远流放。财富、地位、声望、赞誉、崇拜……这些对我来说没有意义。我成不了救世主，但也不允许自己顺势堕落。”

Misty闭上眼，感觉这话说到了她心坎上。Yates仿佛是自己的一面镜子。人与人，相互都是彼此的倒影。

“一直以来，我只在幕后指挥，默默无闻的感觉很好。Leonado，我的执事会替我在台前打点一切。”Yates朝着大海展开双臂，“我深刻明白了，得到超出自己驾驭范围之外的力量，是一场噩梦。”

“你既然不想活了，为什么不自杀？”

Misty一针见血的发问让Yates怔住。她从他感伤的梦里太快醒来，在他还没有自拔的时候就站得高高的。

被睥睨，Yates心里苦涩，说不出话。过去他试着结束生命，却屡试屡败，最后一枪或最后一刀总是偏移。为什么呢？

“我觉得你没有明白自己真正要的是什么。”Misty看向战火四起的另一侧海滩，“结束没意义的打斗吧，少爷。”

“你说得对。”他忍住颓丧和失落，拿出枪，朝天上射击。

Rosewood误以为Misty遭遇袭击，立即折回。他没受什么伤，只是衣服被划出口子。闻声跑来的Leonado也一样。

同为继承者身边守卫，两人基本势均力敌。

Yates向Misty提出赔罪的请求，邀请她去岛上的别墅。她答应了，走之前多看了海面一眼。

正午的汪洋，风平浪静。

X-fly仍留在船舱，昏迷不醒的A被它紧盯着。

“别离我太远。”路上，Rosewood对她嘱咐。他已经接受Yates人类继承者的身份，但依旧怀疑身为执事的Leonado。

Misty也本能地想要远离这只狼人。

百年的荣华，从别墅每一个细小的摆设和装饰里轻易可见，迷乱人眼。但这里是失格的庇护所，里外都有血淋淋的尸骸。

“你有什么忌口吗？”虽然不能如愿解脱，但Yates待Misty很妥帖，看她的眼里有一种自然的新奇和好感。

他唯恐把家族的罪业继续传播，过了很长一段时间寡淡孤僻的生活。Misty虽和自己境遇相似，但有成熟的处世原则并且坚强。这很吸引人。

Rosewood不喜欢他眼里温热的暧昧，觉得这个懦弱的男人一配不上Patricia的力量，二不能和敢于担当的Misty并肩。

看他们站在一起貌合神离地聊天，Rosewood心里有点火气。他婉拒进餐，一动不动守在她身旁。身为恶魔，饿一顿没什么大不了。

席间，听到Misty介绍自己来自乡下一个偏僻小岛，Yates觉得不可思议。目前为止，贵族出身的自己都还没从她的举手投足里挑出毛病。

真相是Misty被Daisy严格训练过用餐礼仪。

Rosewood不禁心里嘲笑Yates的肤浅。小侯爵不懂当Misty沉浸在思考里，就会给人一种受过良好教育的印象。她想得越投入，这种既视感就更强烈。

Misty切分牛排后，又斯文地吃掉一块面包，指头、指甲缝一点麦屑都没沾上。她再用勺子舀两口汤，一滴不洒，嘴唇张启的角度和大小都很讲究。

Rosewood向偷瞄她的Yates投去深意的目光，内心笑话小侯爵又被骗了。忽的，一枚乳酪饼贴上嘴唇。他愣愣地垂眼。

Yates也停下刀叉，看着她伸手把点心送到骑士嘴边。

“张开。”Misty转脸，斜瞥Rosewood。

在别人看不到的桌下，Misty的两腿已经交叠。她想通了，行为自然散漫起来。

“别愣着，要我嘴对嘴喂吗？”

“不，我不敢。”Rosewood闭上眼睛，顺从地把点心吞进肚子里。好吧，他确实饿了，有那么一点点。微笑着，他把接二连三送到嘴边的食物吃掉。

Yates看得目瞪口呆，就连Leonado那张典型的硬汉扑克脸也出现松动。

投食完毕，Misty把刀叉往空餐盘上一丢，身子朝后仰。她说着多谢款待，再轻轻打一个饱嗝。Leonado不忍直视般别过头，推着餐车离开。Rosewood忍着没笑，但又很少有这么想笑的时候。

Misty一副你拿我怎样的表情看着Yates，咕哝，“我说了，我是个乡下人。”

心里某个幻想确实破灭，但并不能阻止他对Misty继续感兴趣。但她可没心情继续离经叛道地吸引他。用过午餐，她找到Leonado，“你是狼人，又没继承Viola的血脉。想拥有gravity的力量，别说门，你连缝都没有。”

Leonado停下斟茶的手，一双铅灰色的眼睛睼视。

“别凶我，我实话实说。”Misty绕着他和料理台慢慢踱步，“得到超过自身驾驭范围外的力量是噩梦，你何必向往呢？”

狼人管家往茶壶里撒几片新鲜罗勒。青翠的叶片很快被沸水烫成枯黄色，“小姐，我不知道你想说什么。”

“当你这么说时，心里已经有数了。别对我含含糊糊的，我没小少爷那样天真。我既不悲观逃避，也不像你这么野心勃勃。”

他直起身板，睥睨她，“必须有人接管gravity，这股力量一旦毫无保留地暴露，至少能毁整个Phil Linton，甚至打开人魔两界的大门。”

“你说得好像Yates必死无疑。”

“我在保护他。”

“你不替主子擦屁股世界就会毁灭。所以你要做救世主？哈，救世主…”Misty一脸嘲讽。她总算明白自己为何看不惯Leonado，因为他和那位教皇一样，都是披着人皮的狼。他从Yates的父亲那辈起，一直等到现在。

“Leonado，我真想撕开你的嘴听你的心里话…”她直勾勾盯他，“听好，Yates不会死，你绝对不会得逞！”

Leonado受了侮辱般斥道：“我看着Yates长大，却顶不过你和他只认识三个钟头！一切对你而言都唾手可得，为什么你不想拥有更强的力量？无论是多么正义的理想，没有力量只是白日做梦！”

“什么才是正义，你狼子野心，这叫正义吗？少把我和你混为一谈！”Misty和他怒目对视，片刻就走。

Rosewood在门外听到全部，安静跟在她身后，任由她发狂般满屋子奔跑。

过了好久，她总算累了，坐下来喝一口水。

“不知道怎么形容，我没心情做法官也不做侩子手，可是Yates家里的这堆烂摊子…”Misty反复交叠双腿，显得很不安，“Rosewood，你懂这种感觉吗？你想安心做一件事，可是…”

“我懂的。但Leonado的话并不是一无是处。Yates想要赶紧解脱，可他没有子嗣。这样一来，gravity的力量会冲破他死去的躯壳而外泄暴走。到那时，唯一的办法就是…”

“可我不想接收gravity，总觉得这样做是卑鄙的。就好像Yates是因为我的出现才加速了死亡。”

“你不出面，就会便宜Leonado或者别的谁。”

“听上去，我在逃避命运的过程中又与命运不期而遇了。”

Rosewood用宽慰的表情安抚她，“别忘了我陪着你。”

“好吧，我出发前就做过最坏的打算——我和继承者谈崩，自相残杀，然后我拼命活下去。”Misty抓头发，“我反而希望Yates一上来就疯咬我。确实，我不喜欢他的怯弱，可是他的味道很干净，和普通人类的没有差异。”

“Misty，你不能太过犹豫。有时温柔等同于自杀。Leonado可以趁我不备暗算你，但他没有。你刚才激怒他，他也没有真的翻脸。因为他笃定你只是嘴上不饶人，认为你最终会眼睁睁看他兵不刃血地坐上王位。”

“我一定要与Leonado争夺？”

“Gravity本来就是属于Patricia的力量。就像大地在秋天要让叶子落下，你（empty）势必要做出判断。”

“好，我知道了，我可以战斗。但是该怎么鼓起Yates勇气。只要他无法正视自己，无论gravity最后归属于谁，哪怕我阻止了Leonado，也不算胜利。”

Rosewood听到她话里的人情味，心里感到温暖，还有一些无奈。

“那个狼人，他相信自己能如愿，一定是知道别的什么内幕！”Misty一手捶在桌上，好像要敲碎僵局，“你不觉得Leonara和Leonado，两个名字之间有关系吗？”

“Leonara的记忆里有他？”

Misty闭眼，一会儿睁开，蹙眉，“没发现，因为我窃读到的不是全部。而且Yates父亲的事故我也很在意，可能只有找A询问。”

“确实如此。”

“等会我要溜出去，掩护我。”

Rosewood点头，假装打听Yates的身体情况支开了Leonado。可Misty刚到船舱，愕然发现这男人一脸轻蔑地站在驾驶室里。

“你这只老狐狸。”她啐一口。

“谬赞。”Leonado摊开手，一块水晶泥似的东西闪闪发亮。

X-fly！Misty大惊，冷声问，“你进了船舱？”

“我把那只凝胶恶魔烧成灰，至于这个男人…”他拉开柜子门，似乎死掉的A软绵绵倒地上。

X-fly可不怕火焰。她稍微有点安慰，但装作愤慨的模样。

Leonado微笑。他想惹毛她很久了，愤怒会使人失去理智。以A为要挟，他不允许Misty向人报信，并痛快地给了她一顿拳打脚踢，再把她和A都丢入地牢。

难以想象，风景如画的小岛曾是一座监狱。

Misty忍着浑身开裂般的剧痛，盯着不停滴水的石壁。蜡烛的光把幽闭的空间照亮，却显得更加阴森压抑。

“他们是姐弟，兄妹？”她腮帮还疼着，说话言简意赅。

A早醒了。当时他装作昏迷的样子，耳边不停传来Leonado的咒骂和Misty咬牙隐忍的声音。她能扛过这顿毒打，A是服气的，但自己不想再和有关Leonara的事情扯上关系。

面对他的沉默，Misty百折不挠，不厌其烦地骚扰对方的耳膜。

终于，A脑中的某根线绷断。经历了被操控的痛苦与屈辱，感情的伤疤还反复被撕开，他站起来怒斥，“不要再对我提Leonara！”

Misty也站起来，气势甚至更强，“她不想你死，我也答应过她！”

“你没资格对我指手画脚！”A忍不住要把她一拳打飞。他狂躁地跺脚，厉声质问，“你爱过一个人吗？你为一个人彻底放弃自由的心，就此困于地狱中吗？谁追寻了你，你又追寻过谁？而最后你发觉你永远是孤独的，那个人的灵魂永远不能与你的同行，你能理解这份残酷吗？”

Misty被吼得浑身发冷，可眼窝是热的。她每根神经都在战栗，好像又回到那个鲜血淋漓的晚上。

他要带她离开Fortuna，她拒绝。

她被追来的骑士团带走，他想抗争。

她对他说，如果他再阻拦，她就恨他，在世界末日恨，在地狱的尽头也恨。

你就恨去吧，我不在乎。

Nero的每个表情，说的每个字她都记得，深入骨髓地记得清清楚楚。

“我喜欢他。”Misty咬牙，一字一顿地迎向A的狂风怒吼，“我喜欢他，那时候是，现在也是，以后还是！现在你懂了吗？”

A看着她，像看到收起闪电的灰天，只阴沉沉地压低了脸色和声音。

“然而我不是对的人。”她冷淡说着，颓然地坐在几乎腐朽的床上。床板发出嘎吱一声呻吟，似乎承不起她的重量。

“我斩断他的双脚让他不能再追，我杀死自己的心让它只困于一个地狱。我独自上路，我对得起自己的一意孤行，那时候是，现在也是，永远都是。”

跳动的烛火照亮Misty的脸。A不确定她眼中闪烁的是不是泪。很久后，他靠在离她最远的一面墙上，于黑暗中问，“现在的你为什么而战？因为是empty，所以要做Patricia的替代品，做她的代理人？”

Misty仰面躺在床上，透过眼前的黑暗看到一片蔚蓝的海水。粗糙的石英沙砾里，有一个倒霉又急性子的乡下丫头。她看到她勇敢无畏，岿然不动地站在入海口。

“我不是Patricia的继承者。”Misty复述那个乡下丫头的话，“我只是想替喜欢的人多吃些苦。”

【9】

八月六日，14:55。

Leonado整理着Yates历年的体检报告，问：“Rosewood先生，你怎么看你的主人？”

“她值得我献上一切。怎么了？”

“就没想过她有让你失望的时候？”

“任何人的头不是总仰起来的，正如悲欢离合，潮起潮落。”

闻言，Leonado看他一眼，脸上闪过一丝轻微的蔑意，“那很好。而少爷总把头低着。”

“你是要迫使他抬起，还是让他再也抬不起？”

意味深长的话让Leonado用更为复杂的目光注视，“我们注定不合拍。”

“这表示我们主人之间的优劣，Leonado。”他嗅到杀机的味道，一根手指搭在剑柄。

古老的柜式大钟铛铛响起来。

下午三点整。

“时候不早了。”Leonado脸上忽的浮现狡诈的笑，像是阴谋得逞了。

Rosewood细思片刻后，一剑朝他胸口刺去，却没有戳中心脏的手感。

“猜猜我在哪儿，骑士。”他微微一笑。

意识到事情不妙，Rosewood跳窗而出，直奔停船的海滩。

这时，真正的Leonado从一扇门里出现，他看向从阴影中冒出的人影，笑道：“兵不厌诈。你说是吧，Susan·Viola？”

在走廊一动不动的金发女人睁着空洞的绿眼睛，太阳*的弹孔还清晰可辨。

Susan·Viola，Yates的姐姐，企图收买Leonado却反被利用，死在家主继承权的争夺战中。

Leonado在A身上也做过试验，证明操控吸血鬼是可行的。而Susan是高级尸傀儡，一台能使用gravity的完美机器。

“现在，Susan小姐，请你亲自去杀了你弟弟吧。你从前就一直怂恿我，要我这么做。”Leonado倾吐恶魔的轻语。而她听话地隐没于影子之中。

在船舱里等着Rosewood的，是Yates的父亲。他也成了尸傀儡。

Yates的哥哥们性情刚烈，当发现手足相残的悲剧由Leonado一手计划，他们宁可用gravity把身体碎成齑粉，也不肯留下一丁半点让贪狼有机可乘的空隙。Leonado倒是无所谓，至少Yates的姐姐是个识时务的人，知道跪下求饶。棋子够用就行，多了反而碍手碍脚。

狼人冷冰冰笑着，远远围观那三兄弟惨烈赴死。五年过去，他总算等到“云破日出”的今天。只是他没想到Patricia还留有一个人类继承者，拥有闻所未闻的gift——empty。这能力仿佛是吸血鬼的克星，尤其针对继承者。

Misty可以轻松杀了Yates，再把gravity据为己有。不过她太天真，幼稚得令人发笑。他想自己大可以利用这一点，把她也变成一具为己所用的行尸走肉。

“你们先自相残杀一会儿好了。”Leonado笑起来。

唱片机飘出悠扬的交响。他坐在家主才能坐的椅子上，一面喝茶，一面想象自己的大获全胜。

半山腰的地牢，最后一点烛火燃尽。

黑暗里，Misty能清晰看见A的一举一动。他忽然跪倒，又一爪撕开自己的喉咙。鲜血四溢的同时，强大的斥力散开。这次她有所准备，先一步靠到墙上。

“A，再发动一次gravity你会竭血而亡的，不要输！”

“Le、eon…a…呃！”他捂住血肉模糊的喉咙，挣扎着发出声音。

Misty忍受着内脏被压迫的痛苦，“你不想真的死在那匹狼手上吧？”

A固然一心求死，但他的自尊的确不允许他草草丧命。即便Misty不提醒，他也会竭尽全力地反抗。一步一摇晃，他朝她走近，“你的、血…给我…”

吸血鬼力量的根源是血液，控制了血液就等于控制吸血鬼本身。而她正是最合适的局面破坏者。

Misty理解了A的意思，但强大的力场使得挪动一根手指都很困难，稍微抬起头，颈椎骨好像要被折断。但必须战斗，哪怕体内接二连三响起骨折的声音。血块在食道堆积，漫上喉咙。凭感觉伏下身体，她觉得皮肤全被撕烂，只能靠舌头找到A的喉咙。牙齿变得很钝，咬他的皮肤像在用绣花针刺破厚厚的橡胶。不知多久她才尝到血液的味道，滤出其中杂质，一滴滴污浊的紫黑色液体从唇间洒下。

重力阵被撤除，但地牢早已不堪重负。一块巨石从头顶发出一声颤音，重重砸下。山峦方向，密林里升起一团尘埃。

正和Yates父亲鏖战的Rosewood蓦地心悸。没想到Misty被藏在那里，而且处境不妙。他一闪而过，把作战距离拉得更远。

Yetes的父亲是一具尸傀儡，不具备造血功能。赖以血液维持的重力阵发动次数有限，威胁已经被削弱到一定程度。决定速战速的Rosewood把西洋剑收入鞘中，身体开始燃烧，再迅速膨爆。

火焰系，恶魔中并不少见的类型，拥有使攻击升温、振动、白热化的力量。对应的，攻击以降温、减速、结晶化为主的寒冰系恶魔也不少见。而Rosewood是少有的双对立属性恶魔。受Patricia影响，他很少解放自己真正的姿态。因为本体曾被形容为插满鲜花的数条巨蟒在缠绕，样貌骇然。

人形的躯壳固然美观，但只是一个载体，以约束恶魔的生命力和精神力。白蔷薇真正怒放的刹那，血红的暴风雪汹涌，无数藤蔓朝四面八方延伸。冰彻、燃烧，透白、鲜红，他姿态万千地贯穿小岛，朝每一寸土地扩张。

Yates的父亲想发动不同方向的重力阵，但强度还不足以撕裂Rosewood的花藤。骑士的肢体既是坚冰，也是烈火，二者瞬息万变。

“失礼了。”

Rosewood向Yates的父亲致意。本可能成为Viola家族救赎的男人在银白的火光中消陨，脱离人间的苦海。同时，部分花藤已经在山间废墟找到Misty。她全身多处骨折，内脏受损。凭她自己恢复伤势，需要不少时间。

Rosewood不受gravity制约的本体力量超出Leonado意料。他不得不离开别墅。

天空正在被染成阴郁的灰红，告知骤雨的来袭。花藤代替闪电朝Leonado劈去。粗壮的肌肉发力，狼人一跃而起，拳头击出的劲风吹散藤上的火焰。

“既然你深藏不露，那我也全力以赴！”衣服被骤然膨胀的躯体撑破，他变成一只直立的蓝灰色野兽。

嗷呜！他向着并不存在的满月嚎叫。别墅深处应声爆发轰鸣。

被上下左右四个方向的重力阵围绕，Susan·Viola漂浮起来，手里拽着一个血人——Yates·Viola。

“我可怜的少爷，你果然是个懦夫。”Leonado拎起对方，脸上再没了谦恭服从。如他所料，Yates面对姐姐Susan——即便是尸傀儡——也没有战斗的想法，单方面被揍得快要挂掉。

但Yates不能就这样死去。

狼人之躯，又无Viola家的血脉，Leonara无法拥有gravity的支配权。但他可以像控制Susan那样，让Yates为己所用。因此，年轻的侯爵必须苟活，直到留下子嗣。这样Leonara就可以永居高位。

在狼人得意忘形的狂笑中，Yates缓缓抬起头。虽然无心手足相残，但他知道哪些攻击是绝对不能挨的，战力得以保留。

“Leonado，我父亲本来不想用那种方法救你，但是他被你一席话打动。”

狼人停下笑声，轻蔑睥睨，“他作为怪物，太天真，太愚蠢。”

“我也曾认为，你真的想救你的妹妹和像她那样的绝症患者！”Yates第一次对他怒吼。Leonara不禁失神。

“我恨你的虚伪，可我更恨自己！我恨我明明察觉到不对劲，察觉父亲和兄姐的死亡和你有关系，却还是选择逃避！我只想着自己能解脱，根本没想象过要是你得到更强的力量，后果会是怎样？”

语毕，Yates第一次带有强烈进攻意味地释放gravity，淡绿的双眼涌起赤潮。

他双手猛地握拳，别墅中残留他血液的地方散发光芒，凝出大范围重力阵。刹那间，整座岛屿都在震颤。

Susan本能地制造屏障抵抗，而Leonara猝不及防地下坠，身体于破空声中掠出一道笔直的残影。

Yates的意志远比一个死者的坚毅。他稍微用力便撕开Susan的保护层，掐住她脖子。立即，腐臭的黑血从她发灰的皮肤里渗出。

“我来结束这一切，作为最后的Viola。”他想讲得干脆，声音却非常嘶哑。现在，自己也是手足相残的一份子了。

手指用力收紧，捏烂Susan脖子的同时，以她为中心出现一圈环型重力阵。尸首分离的女子在Yates一声“永别”中，被凝缩成点的力场彻底淬灭。

乌云翻滚的空中，除了唯一的Viola，再无他人。Yates垂视Leonado坠落的深坑，对身下燃着火的蔷薇藤蔓说，“请带她离开。这个男人，这个家的一切都由我来结束。”

Rosewood恢复人形，抱着Misty站在海边，和空中纹丝不的金发青年遥遥相望。

藤蔓延伸到了别墅的地底，那里有Viola家族成员的墓园。不死心的Leonado正打算利用这些尸骸战斗到底。Rosewood把情况告知给Yates。

踏在由血液凝结成的空阶，他脸上浮起一抹惨淡的笑，“请放心，我不会输。我也已经做好背负罪业的准备。替我感谢Misty。”

“容我拒绝。”Rosewood一面放下她，一面站起来，“劳烦你自己亲口告诉她。”

Yates麻木的内心蓦地一痛，“你知道现在是什么状况吗？Leonado和我撕破脸皮，他要把我的家人们做成杀人机器。我必须站出来，终结Viola的只有Viola。”

“你可以不做救世主。”Rosewood原封不动把Misty的话说给他听。

青年皱眉。他在地狱坩埚的正上方，似是摇摇欲坠地一晃。

“我会和你一起战斗，这是她所期望的。”Rosewood拔出西洋剑。凛冽的白火焚烧前路的一切，他也朝深渊前进。

Yates问，“难道，你要把她独自留在那里？”

“她不会有事，因为我会尽早结束战斗。她相信我，而我了解她。”

Yates怔愣了。

Rosewood对他坦白，“Misty不是你想象的那样无坚不摧，她也在受挫和迷茫中成长，和别人没有区别。今天的你或许就是明天的她，但她会超越明天的自己。你甘心一直看她的背影吗？”

攥紧拳头，Yates赤红的双眼凝视Rosewood，“她为什么能做到无所畏惧，勇气的本源是什么？”

“她是她，你是你。”Rosewood抬手指向他的左边胸口，“然而你们都不是人类，又不是恶魔。身为不被两个世界接纳的异端，你到底要站在怎样的立场，由你自己决定。”

Yates深呼吸，一字一顿说：“我认为我是人类。”

“如果是发自内心的选择，就去保护它，保护你自己。”

“保护自己？”

“我说了，你可以不做救世主。可如果你今天刻意逼自己变得坚强，英雄般大义凛然，有朝一日，你会为这个模糊的决定失去方向。没有真的做好沾满鲜血的觉悟，即便希望为心中的正义而战，也不要贸然拿起武器，破坏自己还不成熟的完整性。”

Yates缄默了，把头仰高。过去，他预感到自己会被命运强硬地推上王位，或者断头台。Viola，这个家里没人表现出对力量的反感，即便是决定赎罪的父亲也一脸坦然，只有他一个人是异类，想要拼了命地逃离。当兄姐们对家主位置虎视眈眈，不会放过任何威胁的时候，他被逼到绝路，内心渴望平凡，哪怕自己一生碌碌无为。

Yates哽咽地问，“我想舍弃身份和力量，平静度过一生。可是自私难道不该被唾弃吗？我背叛了自己的家族！”

“地位财富只是虚名，并没有真正的价值。”

“那我真的可以做一个普通的人吗？一直以来，我只有这么一个愿望而已！”

“你可以努力做一个普通人，努力保护这份可贵的平凡。”

在心里积郁多年的感情得到宣泄，眼底汹涌地掀起狂澜，Yates放声恸哭。

眼泪是被赐予给人类的礼物。当一个恶魔哭泣，他足以被视作人类相待。感觉到那些纠缠着青年的犹豫不决此时荡然无存。Rosewood轻拍他的背，舒一口气。

垮塌的别墅里，尚完好的落地钟敲响。

八月六日，16:00。

报时声中，背负大剑的红衣男人抱着Misty出现，“我来得还不算晚吧？”

认出对方是Dante，Rosewood示意Yates无须紧张。“他不是敌人。”而后他看向他，“你怎么来这里了？”

“我可不会光合作用，得赚钱吃饭啊。”Dante扫一眼不停冒出邪气的深坑，吹一个口哨，调侃，“前戏就这么激烈，后边该是怎样叹为观止的限制级呢？”他看向Rosewood，“猜拳吗，赢的人留下来照看这丫头。”

“他会照顾她。”Rosewood把Yates推出去。

“可是我…”Yates有些犹豫，又仔细想了一会儿，他从Dante手里接过Misty，“我带她离开，地下就拜托你们了。”

Dante点头，和Rosewood握紧各自武器，并肩朝深坑走去。

“问你，Nero是谁啊？”

Rosewood不语，眼神问他从何知道这个名字。

Dante不以为意，自顾自地开口，“刚上岛的时候，这丫头直挺挺站我面前。精神还很混沌，没有完全清醒。”

“她梦游了？”

“差不多。她走过来抱住我，叫着这个名字又睡了过去。”

打量Dante的银发和湛蓝双眼，一种奇妙的猜想浮上Rosewood心头，“你是不喜欢戴套的那种男人？”

“老兄，你这算人身攻击。”

“可是…算了，当我没问。不过你怎么到这儿来了？”

“说来惭愧，我竟然会怕被人咬屁股。”

“咬屁股？……抱歉，我不太明白。”

“不明白就对啦，这是我和某只小鬼的秘密约定。”

【10】

时间倒退至八月六日，09:30。

一片狼藉的修道院礼拜堂里，Dante和两位女伴没想到Misty折了回来。她是来找他的。两个女人相视一眼，有点同情这孩子。

“怎么，想找我要签名？”Dante故意坏笑。

“电话。”Misty拿出纸条和笔，简短地说。

他眉毛挑起来。

她压低声音，“别忘了那张银行卡。”

那笔钱确实救过自己于水火之中。他看了Lady一眼，识趣地接过了纸笔。

Misty强调，“不只是事务所的，我还要你现在投宿的旅馆前台电话。”

Trish和Lady噗嗤一声笑出来。

Dante回以无可奈何的眼神，“我知道我很帅，但我是个讲原则的男人。”

“你想哪儿去了。”她面颊微红，当即一脚踢过去，“咸鸭蛋一个，口头一本正经，心里黄得流油。”

“好好好，我错了。”他在少女的瞪视中如实书写。

“再占用一下时间。”号码一得手，她迫不及待把他拉到角落说悄悄话。

两位女伴无视了他的眼神求救，相约下午去哪儿逛街。

叹过气，Dante调侃地开口，“驯兽师小姐，你到底…”

“三点半。”她说。

Dante眯起眼睛。经验告诉他，又有新的麻烦在等着他，关于恶魔的。他举起双手，“好吧，我洗耳恭听。三点半，然后呢？”

“如果直到三点半我都没联系你，你就去港口，拿这笔钱雇一艘快艇直接去Quintin岛。指不准，你还能替我收个全尸。”

“真会给我找事情做，我这才第二次见你…”

Misty纠正，“第三次，而且我不是驯兽师。”

“你记性真好，那这位小冒险家…”话锋一转，他神色蓦地严肃，眼神里透出犀利和压迫感，“麻烦再说明白些，我不会接莫名其妙的委托。”

“你确定不接，哪怕Phil Linton变成恶魔的露天食堂？”Misty呼吸没乱。她不能在精神上落于下风，哪怕后背已经全是汗。

“换句话说，如果你没能吃到独食，我就得替你擦屁股？”Dante粗俗地转述她的潜意思。

她愣了一下，噗嗤笑出声，“随你啊，你早说过类似的话。”

服了。Dante很少见到像她这样厚脸皮的小鬼，“好吧，反正我下午没别的事。但愿你别给我制造什么大惊喜。”想到那个形象气质大变的男性恶魔，他又感觉不可思议，问，“小丫头，你的名字是…？”

Misty在他宽大的手心里写字。Dante在脑海里复写她名字的笔画，牢牢记住。

她强调，“你要记得三点半的约定。”

“如果我忘了呢？”

“我就化作厉鬼，漂洋过海来咬你屁股。”

“呵，听上去真疼…”

阳光透过彩绘的玻璃窗，在蓝得通透的眼睛里闪烁。Dante笑着扬眉，轻揉Misty头发，“放心，我会来的。”

【11】

Yates刚带Misty登入私人快艇，小岛就猛烈震动，大地深处传来野兽般的嘶吼。他一刻不停，迅速远离随时会倾覆的岛屿。

Misty伤得很重，气若游丝。Yates很担心，想到自己和她都是继承者，说不定自己的血可以派上用场。

“现在我是为救你才流血的，我不会再无故伤害自己了。”他把割伤的指头送入她微张的苍白嘴唇，血液相融的一刻，他蓦地感觉自己像被吸入黑暗中，视野被剥夺，全身瘫软。

等恢复正常知觉，Yates发现自己正浮在一个没有尽头的雪白空间。不远处，Misty抱着膝盖酣睡，像一颗星球，缓慢自由地旋转。棕色长发花瓣一样散开。

Yates惊讶地唤她，向她游去。

被叫醒，她睁开眼后也吃了一惊，“你怎么来了？我的意思是，这里是我的精神空间。”

“我想给你喂一点血，看你的伤会不会好转，结果被莫名吸进来了。”

“你不寻死了吗？”她在他淡绿的眼中找不到那一抹凄厉的色彩。

他微微一笑，“只有活着才能找到活着的意义。”

“太好了，你总算走出死胡同。”她不禁给他一个拥抱。

知道这只是礼节性的道贺，Yates感到些微酸涩，像一滴柠檬的汁液滴在了心里。松开彼此后，他看着她深绿的眼睛，讲述Viola家族的故事。

“三百多年前，我的祖先正式成为了Patricia的人类继承者。他以魔术师的身份用gravity的力量击退恶魔的入侵，后被授予侯爵封号。”

“‘只做暗夜中的英雄以保护人间’，这个传统没有一直延续，在我曾曾祖母那一代中断了。她同丈夫痴迷医学实验，最终走火入魔，并义正言辞地宣称患者不会知道真相，只会视Viola为神明。即便有一日吸血鬼的因子觉醒，他们也会被视作恶魔依凭过的对象被处理，家族依旧安然无恙。”

说到这儿，Yates皱着眉，“这是大错特错，他们在亵渎自己的同胞。”

Misty点头，“得到超出自己驾驭范围外的力量，于自己、于他人，确实是噩梦。”

“你还会去找其他的继承者吗？如果他们用本该保护人间的力量，做出与之相反的事情，你要和他们战斗吗？以你的性格，你会战斗的，对吧？”

她直视Yates的双眸，解读他的担忧，“是，我没法袖手旁观。”

“你稍有不慎就会丢掉性命，你真的不害怕？在这世上，你就没有牵挂的人吗？”

心里的疤被戳疼，Misty侧目看向空间的尽头，“没有又如何呢？有就要原地死守、拒绝任何改变吗？”

“抱歉，我并不是这个意思。”

“不，Yates，其实你说的对。我现在还很弱小，需要小心谨慎。谢谢你的关心。”

他嗫嚅几下嘴唇，握紧她的手。像是汲取到一种力量，摇摆不定的心情慢慢坚毅，“要说谢谢的是我。你让我认清了自己的欲望，大方承认自己只是一个想做普通人的胆小鬼。”

Misty苦笑着，“我没这么了不起吧…”

他把她的手握得更紧，传递出深刻的依赖，“如果我需要你帮助我，实现我想作为人类活下去的愿望，活在有你保护的人间。你还会不会拒绝我，拒绝gravity的力量？”

这个请求让她眼里闪烁起动摇的光。许久，她回握Yates的手，“好，我答应你。我会作为保护者而战斗，时刻保持警醒和慈悲之心。”

gift名：gravity（万有引力）

归源

【12】

等意识回归现实世界，已是八月七日，午夜。Misty坐起来，怔然打量恢复得完好无暇的身体，匆匆披上外衣，推门而出。

Dante正躺沙发上看黄书。她看到他，感到诧异，“这是哪儿？太整洁了，不可能是你的事务所。”

“瞧你这话说的。”Dante郁闷地叹气。

“你醒了啊。”Rosewood从另一扇门里探出头，身上套着兔子围裙，“这里是Yates在港口的私人公寓。你肯定饿坏了，想吃点什么？”

这两个人的反应实在过于平淡。Misty估计自己还没睡醒，她拍拍脸，又问Rosewood，“Yates呢？”

“确认Leonado的完败后，他就投入家族产业的经营工作，这个是我们没法插手的。”

“他不是要做普通人吗，再说他现在能静下心工作？”她觉得晕晕乎乎，没想到天大的危机就这么仓促落幕。

“他不放弃家业更好，不然我的委托费就没着落了。”Dante坐起来，伸一个懒腰，“补充一句，你抢了王子的皇冠戴自己头上，把他贬成了可怜的流浪汉。”

“Dante，请你说人话。”

“好吧。你，empty，作为吸血鬼王族Patricia本源之力的继承者，成功回收gravity。那位侯爵现在只是一个普通人类。”Dante说着，漫不经心地给Misty鼓掌，但看她的眼神温柔而赞许。

吸收过gravity，虽然没有精力蓬勃的感觉，但也没有消化不良的不适，一切自然。因为empty代表Patricia力量的本源。她情不自禁捂住高鸣起来的胸膛，“我做到了，我真的做到了！”

“是的，辛苦了。”Rosewood把用开水泡好的速食米饭端出来。

自己正式踏上一条责任重大又艰险的长路。Misty不知道该露出怎样的表情，伸手把他俩紧紧抱住，“谢谢你们。”

这并不是一个人就能实现的胜利，每一位伙伴都至关重要。半晌，她松手，问Rosewood:“我之前用过的笔记本还在吗？”

“你说那个？”Dante把视线投到茶几上，“我翻了翻，是剧本，写得不错嘛。”

Misty走过去把本子拿起。里边有她在船上写的故事，并不是寻常的剧本。蹬上鞋子，她准备朝外跑。

“你去哪儿？”Dante叫住她。

“回岛。”

“最好别现在去。”Rosewood提醒，“整座岛因gravity的力量分成不等的三块，并且上下翻转。现在露在海面上的，是原本的海下地貌。”

Misty吃了一惊，“好吧，我再找个帮手，X-fly。”

浴室传来水声，湿漉漉的五彩团子蹦到她怀里。

“我就知道你不会有事。”她开心地抱它转了一圈，然后把它放头顶。

Rosewood问，“难道你要去找他？”

Dante咕哝，“他是谁，Nero吗？”

“你说谁？”

被Misty眼神恐吓，Dante反而觉得无辜。“就是Nero啊，你喜欢那小子吧，还编了个故事。”他盯着她手里的笔记本。

“这是别人的故事！”一扯到Nero的事，就算是Dante她也不会客气，“还有，你从哪儿听到这个名字的？”

“你说的梦话我都听到了，你信吗？”他举起双手表示清白。

杵在门口，Misty表情复杂地审视他，过了好一阵才带着X-fly离开。松一口气，Dante靠着沙发，问Rosewood，“你不追？”

“她自己搞得定。”Rosewood笑道，脱下围裙后吃起了另一碗速食米饭。

很快，楼下响起引擎声。因为夜很静谧，声音显得格外嘈杂。Dante挑眉。“这算扰民吧。”他走到窗边一看。

Misty驾驶一辆拉风的红色敞篷车疾驰而去，一路向海。他有些诧异，“她以为自己开的是变形金刚吗，这是要直接冲进海里的节奏啊。”

Rosewood望了望，摇头，“Misty做事有她的套路。”

“啊哈，好吧，就目前而言，她会采取的办法…”

“Gravity。”/“Gravity。”

两个男人异口同声地说。

敞篷车流星一般在暗蓝的海面疾驰，数分钟后以一个漂亮的甩尾，斜停在长满珊瑚的礁石。Misty一边庆幸自己还记得如何驾驶，一边把伤口愈合的手指再次切开。

不同于Viola的蓝紫色，她发动的重力阵，颜色如同萤火。深绿的光芒很快覆盖三座浮岛。岛的重量逐渐被支配。一会儿，X-fly从海里探出一截触须：A还困在坍塌的牢房，处于假死状态。

赶在失血发晕前，Misty朝目的地匆匆跑去。途中，她借助用血凝出的台阶跃到半空。

“X-fly，就是现在！”

在海中处于绝对优势的凝胶恶魔应声而起，配合她的重力阵，再次颠转岛屿。三处板块被重新合拢。这是个了不得的壮举。不过她也累得够呛，撑着膝盖喘了很久的气。

“回去得好好锻炼…”

两腿发软的她在X-fly的搀扶下回到地面。

半山腰的树林挂有滑腻的海藻，地上不停有鱼在蹦跳。走入其中，滴滴答答、窸窸窣窣的声音此起彼伏，又吵又诡异。

“要不是我现在没什么力气，我…我一定掀飞你们。真是，呼…累死个人。”蹒跚攀爬的过程中，Misty嘴里不住抱怨。终于在数分钟后，她看到地牢的轮廓。

“找到了，找到了！在这里！”

混沌和湿冷中，A听到这样的声音。当X-fly用触须搬开石头，她在废墟外的星光中出现，把手伸过来。是梦吧。他心想，忍不住想把意识缩回混沌，但又向往温暖。

原路返回，瘫倒在驾驶座上，Misty盯着身旁的男人，“你的命真是太硬了。”

“是么…”

“你居然醒着？”

“嗯，我没睡。” A睁开眼，僵尸一样灰白的脸上，两颗黑眼珠幽幽盯着她。

Misty不禁打一个寒颤，“你继续装死比较好。”

A把眼睛闭上，声音虚弱地问:“你最后还是杀了他，夺走gravity？”

“Leonado没救了，但Yates毫发无损。”Misty发动车引擎，“他会作为一个人类开始新生活。”

A不禁把身子坐直，“他变成人了？”

“但我也解释不了，为什么gravity被我拿走他就恢复了人身。”

A又把背靠回去，沉思着。

回程不需要赶时间，X-fly用身体慢条斯理搭着浮桥。Misty把车平稳地开上去。

“我在地牢的时候欠你一个人情。”一边打方向盘，她一边说，“如果不是你替我挡住那块石头，我可以再也醒不过来。”

望向暴雨后更加清亮的星空，A否认，“我什么都没做。”

“可能吧。不过通过这件事，我坚定了一个想法。”

A偏过头。Misty也看向他浓黑的眼睛，“人活着，需要被别人需要。”

“但我不是人，你也不是。”

“没关系啊，我们懂得爱，懂得悲伤和感谢，和人类没有差别。”

她把笔记本递去。A接过，随手翻开。里边是Leonara的字迹。

他问，“你怎么得到的？Leonado应该把和她有关的资料都烧毁了。”

“他准是忘了掀开地板，下边其实有惊喜。”Misty得意地笑着，“这是我和Rosewood去修道院调查时找到的。我猜Leonara想要把你们的故事创作成歌舞剧。虽然还没是未完成的剧本，但我能感觉她需要你，希望你不仅仅是活着。”

A摩挲纸张，无比专注地浏览恋人笔下的故事。

在港口，Dante和Rosewood已久等多时。A婉拒去公寓歇息的邀请，拿好笔记本独自离开。临走前，他对Misty郑重道谢，“这是Leonara特地写给我的故事。谢谢你把它找到。”

Rosewood看了又看，歪起头，“这不是你在船——”

Misty立即踩他，向A欢快挥手，“祝你一路顺风，我们有缘再见啦。”

Dante稍微一想就明白是怎么回事。他背过身去，不让自己笑得太明显。A没有在意这三个人的表现，捧着笔记本，面带满足地远走。

Misty以为再也见不到这个比任何夜晚都沉重的男人，第二天怀着几分遗憾的心情去了火车站。然而候车厅的长椅上，那个看报纸的男人。熨得平整的衬衣，规矩的领结，苍白的皮肤和一丝不苟的背头，配一副金丝眼镜，好一个派头讲究的绅士。

“A，你怎么…”Misty张大嘴。

“你很慢。”绅士打扮的A站起来对她说着，听不出口气是责备还是抱怨。但他确确实实在等她。

Dante走上前，拍Misty肩膀，“我的事务所可不是旅馆，搭上你和Rosewood就够呛的。”

A提起皮箱，“多虑了，我没打算和你们走得太近。”

Dante挑眉，“那你在这里久等，倒是有心。”

无视调侃，他专注地看她。自玻璃楼顶倾泻而下的阳光，静静洒在了脸上。Misty从那双常燃烧着哀愁的黑色眼睛中，发现了对A而言很稀奇的东西。

希望。这种亮点就像一朵开在无尽黑夜的星之花。

Misty向A走近。温暖的绿意把他稍微失神的表情眶入眼底，她笑起来，“一起出发吗？”

A还不习惯和她长时间对视，别过头，“和你顺路而已。”

凝视他许久，她开口唤道：“August。”

“什么？”

“突然想这么叫你。”

他为此陷入沉思。August是故事中男主角的名字，一个和恋人因战乱而失散，但对爱情与和平永不言弃的英雄。眼前不自觉浮现Leonara专注于写作的侧脸。她瞳中的火热好像透过文字，再一次温暖了他。

回到事务所，Dante一眼看到贴在大门上的水电账单。

这真是一点不令人意外。Misty无奈地摇头，“别告诉我那张卡已经被刷爆了，足足十万美金，拜托。”

Rosewood觉得这要让Daisy知道，她怕是要当场吃了Dante。

然而当事人颇为无赖地辩解，“有什么办法呢。你瞧，外债、水电费、披萨、莫名其妙的赔款……唉，我实在是太难了。”

“没办法。”Misty叹气后，从包里拿出一张闪亮的新卡，“从现在起，你最好听我的话。”

Dante不由得笑出声，用力推开门，于尘埃闪烁的夕阳光照中向她张开双臂。

“欢迎来到Devil May Cry！”


	3. 继承者迷宫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神曾对万物宣判：我要将所造的人和走兽并昆虫，以及空中的飞鸟都从地上消灭。  
> 罪孽深重的生物中只有一人蒙恩，被允许存活。随后海洋的泉源裂开，天上的窗户都敞着。大雨日夜不停，一连下了四十个昼夜。

【1】

天地被潮湿的黑影铺盖，放眼放去辨认不出是楼是云，但涕泪的痕迹却满布在空中、水上。

微微发福的中年男人撑起大伞，陪在一个少年身边。他们面前伫立着冷冰冰的新墓碑。里边睡着一个男人，旁边是他的妻子。少年成了孤儿。

“Noah。”男人唤道。

慢慢偏过头，少年露出苍白的脸，一双原始雨林般幽深而望不到尽头的绿眼睛。

“从今天起，你就过继到我名下，我会成为你的养父，我就是你的家人。”男人伸手抱住他，拍他打颤的后背。

他好像昏昏欲睡般，眼神闪烁游移，最后把脸埋入男人的肩膀。

“……好。”他答应了。

“一切都会过去的，孩子，你要记得你名字的意义。”

咀嚼四个字母，他把头抬起一点，“为什么得救的只有我？”他推开男人，跪下抱住冷硬的墓碑。

少年Noah的实际年龄才一周岁多一点。昨天，在还是婴孩的他身上发生一件离奇的剧变。一夜之间，他成长了。其实他变成了吸血鬼，但本人还一无所知，也不知道遥远的地方，不夜的赌城终晴无雨。

绅士模样的青年撕开假面，站起来骂道：“你一定出了老千！”

钱真不是个好东西。Misty翘起二郎腿，表情桀骜。因为显得孩子气的小雀斑，她与赌场显得格格不入。但她也确实未成年。

青年好久都没有骂够，于无声中嘲讽的少女给了他新的刺激。他愤愤走去。立即，一堵高墙挡他跟前，是Rosewood。

“你干什么？”青年不禁后退。

Rosewood神色平淡，甚至因为隐隐含笑的嘴角显得随和。但青年感觉他红亮的眼睛里藏了利器。

“你们说，她怎么可能一把都不输！”他对周围的人嚷嚷，希望利用众怒反击。

有人吹一声口哨，有人轻轻谑笑。但就是没人站出来说话，都在看戏。Misty不是第一次来这家赌场。熟客早习惯了她不定期的造访。另外她简直是幸运女神的私生女。这是被大家所默认的。

“如果你只看到别人的走运，不了解背后的遭遇，你何必白长一双眼？”Misty伸懒腰，站起来给发牌人一个眼神。

发牌人点头，开始结算。

“等等。”她让他划去金额里的一个零，“老样子，我请大家喝一杯，因为明晚是平安夜。”

立即，赌场响起欢呼和祝福。唯独青年郁闷地坐回椅子上。

“你迟早会喜欢上她的。”一个女人对他说。

“怎么可能！”他瞪大了眼。而女人回一个等着瞧的表情。

充满圣诞气氛的街头，雪花在路灯照耀下亮晶晶地飘舞。空气里流动着甜饼香味和铃儿响叮当的乐声。

“猜猜Dante败光这笔钱只需要几天？”Misty一边问，故意朝雪多的地方跳去，把腿拔出来又踩出新的坑。

Rosewood由她调皮乱蹦。看过最新的存款单，他苦笑着摇头，“大餐、音乐会、新大衣、水电费、唱片机、Lady的债务……后天一过，我们就会被打回原形。”

Misty从马路护栏上跳下来，“你说，这男人要没了我俩要怎么活呢？”

“照样能活，他命硬得像蟑螂。”

她赞同，先去商场把心仪的衣服买到，再心满意足地回Devil May Cry。今天是她在事务所过的第二个圣诞节。

我们回来了。”Misty一边解开围巾一边叫喊。

灯还亮着，大厅无人应答。

片刻，卫生间传来冲水声，中介人Morison走出来，“他刚接了个委托，明天晚上应该回得来。”

“明天啊。”她坐在Dante常坐的皮椅上，仰看天花板问Rosewood，“你觉得他会带着新的赔款单回来吗，这家伙动起手，从来不顾及周围。”

“概率一半一半吧。”Rosewood已经做好今天赌赢的钱都打水漂的准备。

“Morison，我可以到你家蹭饭吗？我不想今年还在停电的黑棺材里吃冷披萨。这样的圣诞节简直糟透了！”

中介人哈哈一笑，摸了摸她柔软的头发，“当然欢迎，只要你别把某某人也带过来。”

知道他说的是Dante，她撇撇嘴，丧气道：“算了，免得某某人啰嗦我没良心。”

Rosewood正在收拾被丢得到处都是的杂志和披萨盒。他问正在披外套的Morison，“你可以留下吃个便饭，虽然我只会做速食米饭。”

他摇头，“今天就算了，等会儿要和中介所的老伙计聚一聚。”

Misty趴在桌上，斜瞥贴墙壁的车模海报，“那家伙没了我们可真的要像蟑螂那样自生自灭了。”

Rosewood打包好垃圾朝门外走，调侃她，“你这样夸自己的偶像？”

Misty反驳，“他又不是放个屁都是香的。”

可你还是会给他擦屁股啊，在经济方面。Morison和Rosewood都笑而不语。她起初以积累战斗经验为目的跟随Dante。但这一年下来，对方基本保持放养原则，甚至当少女是提款机。不过大多数情况是她忍受不了经济窘迫，出门寻找赚钱的门路。

有Rosewood陪着，Misty自然可以参与恶魔狩猎，但她无意发现了自己的赌博天赋，又在两个成年人的允许和监督下出入赌场。Misty不贪，每次只拿走总金额的部分。其余的不是当善款捐赠，就是拿来请客喝酒。赌场老板青睐她。三教九流，甚至黑手党的人都向她抛出橄榄枝。

“对了，Misty。”临走时，Morison转过身，“你说你在Phil Linton待过？”

那里是自己第一次直面继承者战争的地方，不会忘。她点头，“啊哈，怎么了？”

“没什么，只是从那里传来奇怪的谣言。据说是出现了化名为King的赌徒，敢和他赌博的人都输掉，然后暴死。”

因为身体重组过一次，前世有些记忆损失。Misty依稀记得Dante和这个人的决战发生在一条游轮上。

“多谢提醒，这段时间我就不去赌场了。相应的……”她叹一口气，看向Rosewood，“我们又要回到打打杀杀求生活的日子了。”

骑士付之一笑。他是无所谓的，倒不如说这样更适合自己。

“希望那家伙能早点回来，请你俩吃一顿大餐。”Morison爽朗地笑着，离开事务所。

“我不指望他会买土特产回来。”Misty打量俗气而陈旧的室内装潢，“陪我动起来吧，Rosewood，想要的东西还是得自己争取。”

“比如一个像样的圣诞节。嗯，我明白了。”

他换上经脏的深蓝色连体工作服，和她开店着手装饰事务所。这可能是Devil May Cry自开业以来，第一次散发节日该有的气氛。

第二天早上，Dante打着哈欠，踩过门前堆了一夜的厚雪推开门。

玻璃被贴上驯鹿和雪人的窗花。成串的彩灯缠绕电风扇扇叶。架子鼓和唱片机用红绿的丝带装饰，办公桌上有一颗水晶球摆件。

他望着靠近楼梯的地方，一棵圣诞树伫立在那里，用真正的尖塔柏树制作。深绿如云的树簇挂有彩球、拐棍糖果、红袜子和迷你圣诞老人。树下堆满作为气氛点缀的礼物盒子，像是被切成了不等块的彩虹。

Rosewood摘下挂着雪花的毡帽，手里拿一个盒子从街角走来，“欢迎回来，Dante。”

“难道圣诞老人来我家了？”他倚着门，打趣地问。

“她一点不老，你会喜欢的。”Rosewood拉他走过去。

Dante看到脸部朝下，趴沙发上睡着的Misty。她身上的工作服很花哨，衬得本人像一只掉入彩色油漆桶的猫儿。

“嗯，布置得挺像那么回事。说不定过上几年我会想和她约个会。”Dante习惯性调侃，看上去不在意。

只是看上去而已。

Rosewood打开盒子，把里边的玻璃五角星递出去，“你不能劳动什么都不付出，这是最后的收尾。”

Dante拿起星星，望向圣诞树的顶端。那里是空的。“好吧，好吧。”怀着虔诚又有一丝紧张的心情，他踩在梯子上，把星星放好。

当Rosewood把插座插好，藏在圣诞树中的小灯泡暖融融地闪起来。Dante看着刚被自己放上去的五角星如太阳似的光芒四射。凝视面前的橘黄色，他一下子想起很多旧事。

“提前祝你圣诞快乐。”Rosewood对他笑。

半魔的猎人耸耸肩膀权当回应。收好梯子，他把红色大衣脱下披在Misty身上，自己坐回皮椅后随手拿起一本杂志盖住脸，犯困似的打起盹。

【2】

Noah安静地站在孤儿院外。阳光被层层叠叠的树叶过滤，漏到他身上变成了轻轻摇曳的光晕。皮肤、发丝、衣着，他浑身每一处都给人干净舒爽的印象，唯独那双眼睛显得忧郁。现在他愿意与人交往，但心中始终无法敞亮。

可不管怎样，他的脸蛋生得俊俏是事实。孤儿院的女孩因此围在窗边，大胆些的则站在门口朝他张望。可谁也不好意思上前搭话。

“久等啦！”

打破僵局的，是有一头金黄卷发，正提着皮箱蹦跳着出门的Patty。她即将继承一笔巨额遗产，成为人人羡慕的灰姑娘。Noah转动深绿的眼珠，打量她身上的旧衣服，明显尺寸偏大。

“我送你的洋装呢？”他问。

Patty下意识看衣服上的补丁，又很快摇头，“没关系，明天就是Hellen的生日，她比我更需要一条漂亮裙子。”

“这样啊。”Noah端正的脸上浮起微笑，看得Patty不禁脸红，手捏紧了挎包的带子。

“走，我送你去车站。”他从她手里拿过皮箱，迈开步子。

Patty跟上去，偷瞄他长长的眼睫毛，“你不会觉得沉吗？”

“没什么，比我想象的轻。”

“力气还蛮大。我还记得第一次见到你的时候，你比现在还瘦，风一吹就倒似的。”

“所以你就正义感膨胀地冲向了三个高大的成年男性？”

“因为我觉得你会被欺负啊。我很讨厌恃强凌弱这种事。”

“对方只是普通的小流氓而已，拿点钱就可以打发走。能靠沟通或者金钱解决的事情，就不要动手。我这么教你，记住了吗？”

“知道啦，知道啦！”

Noah打量Patty撅起的嘴，知道她只是口头答应而已，到底还只是个十岁出头的小女孩。

今天，距她鲁莽的见义勇为已过去快一年时间。虽然凭自己一个人也能摆脱纠缠，但Noah还是感谢Patty顾头不顾尾的热情。隐瞒自己市长养子的身份，他常来孤儿院看她。得知她即将回到家中，即便是以私生女的身份，Noah仍是替她高兴。这总比一直孤苦伶仃要好。

在车站，Morison久等多时。他受孤儿院院长所托，要把Patty平安送到她生父的大宅。小女孩有三个同父异母的哥哥。谁也无法保证在那么一笔巨额遗产的诱惑下，不会发生点什么。

Morison看着Noah，打趣Patty，“男朋友？”

“才、才不是！”

Noah不把年长者的调侃放心上，他拍拍她的头，“我就送你到这儿了，保重。”

“我还会回孤儿院的，以后还能再见吗？”

“当然。”Noah点头，踏着阳光离开了。

“他看上去可不是寻常人家的孩子呢，你品味不错。”Morison笑道。

“哼，我马上也不是一般人了。”Patty钻进列车，一并把行李箱丢过去。Morison自觉接过，笑着跟上。

在事务所，当Dante得知自己得护送这么个自命不凡但又确实如此的嚣张丫头，他心里是拒绝的。Misty倒是很快和Patty熟络起来。她要挟Dante，要是他不接这委托，自己就彻底见死不救。Dante很纠结，他刚欠了Lady足足三万美金。

“要不我来送她？”刚把二楼清洁做好的Rosewood走下台阶。笑容很有诱惑力，虽然他没这个意思。

即便他穿着老土的蓝色连体工作服，但Patty仍觉得他英俊极了，兴奋地对Morison说：“我要指名这个人做我的保镖！”

Misty再次对Dante强调，“听着，这委托得你亲自去做。这小姑娘不是一般人”

他回以一个不解的眼神，又把杂志翻了一页，“灰姑娘，好一个童话故事。”

她撇嘴，又不好把Patty的真实身份挑明。她扭头对Rosewood说：“Dante要我们猜硬币，他赢了就让你去。”

“什么？”Dante手里的杂志啪一声掉地上。

Rosewood充分理解她的意思，点点头。Morison也配合地拿出一枚硬币，抛起、用手背接住。

Dante郁闷地猜，“正面。”

“我和他相反。”Misty伸长脖子看一眼，他做出有请的手势，“Go，live time。”

咕哝着披上大衣，Dante不情不愿地接过装有叛逆大剑的吉他皮套。Patty嘲笑他是被幸运女神抛弃的倒霉蛋。对此，他皱着一张脸，带女孩上车后一个字也没讲。倒是Patty来劲儿了，自顾自地数落他。心想常来孤儿院的Noah和刚才的保洁骑士才是真正的王子。

留在事务所、厨艺堪忧的二人照例点了外卖，但不是披萨。能和美式馅饼长相厮守的只有Dante这个怪胎。

“为什么一定要Dante送那位小姑娘呢？”Rosewood不习惯筷子，用叉子吃煎饺。

“不提早把梁子结下，以后谈什么礼尚往来？”Misty熟练地卷好一份烤鸭喂给他，继续说，“其实Patty被利用了，真正的灰姑娘不是她。”

“你调查过？”

“你就当我是个会算命的神棍吧。”

“那我就祝某人好运。”他对她的玩笑话不多在意。毕竟Dante从不失手。

两天后的早晨，一辆货车停在事务所门口。两个装修工下车，将数个货箱抬入事务所。Patty兴冲冲打开，取出色彩缤纷的蝴蝶结、毛绒玩具、丝绸缎带……讨女孩子喜欢的物件点缀在大厅的每个角落。换上粉色洋装，像个小公主的她得意地问，“怎么样，我厉害吧，这里是不是变可爱了许多。”

Rosewood和Morison相视着沉默了。

Misty趴在二楼栏杆上，手里端着还没化的草莓圣代，“辛苦啦，要来点什么作为犒劳吗？”

Patty兴冲冲跑去，和她共用一根勺子吃得不亦乐乎。

等Dante冲完澡走出来，瞪着“面目全非”的事务所，哑口无言。他取下浴巾，东张西望，“喂，我的草莓圣代呢，应该已经送过来了。”

Morison和Rosewood坐在堆满泰迪熊的沙发上，同时指向二楼。

叮。Patty把空掉的甜品杯放台阶上故意弄出脆响，天真无畏地趴在栏杆上，“多谢款待～”

当晚，距离事务所两个车站远的快餐厅里，Misty用干净的勺子敲Dante的脑袋，“都请你吃了四份披萨、两杯草莓圣代了，你还在生什么闷气呀？”

他用手指敲着桌面，等着第三杯草莓圣代，就是不说话。

服务生Cindy蹬着旱冰鞋，身姿灵动地滑过来，“哎呀，原来Dante你也有孩子气的时候。”

Misty和她击掌打招呼，“别提了，他简直是个巨婴。”

Cindy俏皮地调侃，“辛苦了，mama。”

“哼，我要是有这么个爱答不理的儿子我就打断他的腿。”

“哎呀，那你准是被老公宠坏的命。”

Dante受不了两个女人的叽叽喳喳，他伸手捏住Misty的双颊，“当心嫁不出去。”

像是棉花糖又像QQ糖的触感。他忍不住又轻轻按俩下。

Misty章鱼似的嘟起嘴，睼他，“嫁不出去，我就不能娶一个回家？”

“没问题啊，记得挑一个会做饭的。”

“你这不是废话吗？”

“要还懂点法律就更好了，免得做委托还被讨要一笔莫名其妙的赔款。”

“你活该，谁让你去义务拆迁了？听着，我赚的钱总是要拿给你填窟窿。劝你做好随时被我转手卖给gay吧的准备。”

“什么？Misty，我可没让你和那些乱七遭八的人做朋友，以后少去赌场，不，干脆别去了。”

“要你管。没钱的话你就等着卖屁股吧。”

“你最近是越来越不乖了。”

一旁看戏的Cindy心想这真是一对活宝父女。

时间转眼到了五月，花开的暖春开始过渡至夏的热情。

因为某个意外，从豪门灰姑娘又变回孤儿院一份子的Patty，她和Devil May Cry的成员们已经打成一片。无论是帮Rosewood做清洁，还是和Misty一起玩牌欺负Dante，她都很擅长。

这对Dante可不算好事。今天，她又不约而至了，照例进门就直奔电视机。这次她发现电视机打不开了。她抬头，打量躺皮椅上打盹的银发男人，“我说，电视机坏了吗？”

“谁知道呢，可能你多敲两下就会出现能实现你三个心愿的精灵。”

“今天可是有那部连续剧的大结局啊！”

“你可以想象一个完美的结局。”

见Dante无动于衷，Patty知道他就算有钱也不会买新电视，不得不自己修理，不过她对此一窍不通。刚好，这时候Morison走进事务所，她眼前一亮，“Morison，你会修电视吗？”

中介人笑着看Dante，“正好，这次委托的赏金够某人买一套家庭影院了。”

“听见没，Dante！快去工作！”Patty兴奋得似乎要蹦坏地板。

他认命地叹气，慢吞吞地收拾行装，一屁股坐在副驾驶座上，“Morison，赶紧开车走了，我可是因为某人一直闹腾而睡眠不足得要死呢。”

Morison拍Patty的头，“总而言之，等我们的好消息吧。”

“你们一定要赶在大结局前回来呀”她期待着，又回头看空荡荡的事务所，“Misty和Rosewood，他们又什么时候回来呢？”

“快了快了，别担心。”Morison安抚道，上车发动引擎。

希望大家都能平安回来。她目送车子驶远，在心里默默祈祷后，穿好围裙，开始今日的打扫。

叮铃。门口风铃在响。她应声抬头，“欢迎。”

来者是一个气质忧郁的男人，漆黑的头发和眼睛让人想起名贵的深色宝石。有一瞬，Patty以为自己看到了文艺电影里的男主角。她小心翼翼地解释，“不好意思，事务所的人都出门工作了。我能为您做些什么吗？”

“请把这几本书转交给Misty。”男人的谈吐并没有外表那样冷，他甚至弯下腰以便小女孩能与自己平视。

接过带有塑料封壳的文学作品集，Patty心想这真不像Misty会看的书，她该和Dante有差不多的偏好。

“这事麻烦你了，勤快的小淑女。”

“嗯，嗯，没问题。”被夸为淑女，Patty不禁心跳加快，看着黑发黑眼的男人脚步声轻轻地离开，就像来时一样。

三个小时后，Morison开车碾过夕阳的余晖，进入一座面积可观的高级住宅。

进屋后，Dante身子陷入真皮沙发里。转动眼珠扫视一圈，满目华丽的家私、摆件和油画。他嘲讽地笑，“真是栋气派的豪宅啊，到底要做什么坏事才能盖起这样的建筑？”

Morison对他的挑衅习以为常，解释道:“委托是Japy Wright的市长发起的。”

“但愿是一个正经委托。”Dante不屑地把手搭靠背上。他对官场里的尔虞我诈可一点兴趣没有。

“啊，抱歉我来晚了。”一个富足的中年男人推门而入，把西装外套递给光头管家，“没想到会议拖延了一些时间。感谢二位能来，我是Mike Hayguru。”

“幸会，市长先生，我是Morison。”

“幸会幸会，请多指教。”这位市长和他客气地握手，再看向Dante。

然而Dante却打一个呵欠，“握手什么的之后再说，要是再不快点谈正事，我会睡着的哦。”

市长面子挂不住，立即看向中介人。

“他的身手我有担保，是个有点令人棘手的男人。”Morison苦笑着。

从业多年，Morison信誉良好。市长不好多挑剔，把一张人物照片放桌上，口气愤恨，“我有个名叫Angelina的独生女儿，是早年丧妻后，我只身一人抚养长大的独生女。而这个名叫Baraldo的男人企图带走我的宝贝女儿，两个人打算私奔。我绝不允许来历不明的人对我女儿为所欲为。”

“所以就要我把他给杀了吗？”Dante拿起照片看一眼，“还真是个英俊的美男啊，要他去拍电视剧，估计会受Patty的热烈欢迎呢。”

市长不满地拧紧眉毛。要不是有求于人，他一定把他轰出去。

Morison对Dante说:“你知道最近在Japy Wright发生了多起伤害路人时间吗？新闻上也有播送。”

“我电视机坏了。”

“也是。总而言之，就是有案件发生。”

市长配合地拿来一摞资料，“就是这个。因为太过惨烈，有媒体开始谣传凶手并非人类了。”

Dante眯起眼睛，“并非人类？”

Morison若有所指地点头，“伤害路人事件和Baraldo的出现，几乎同时发生的。”

三个男人沉浸在谈论中，没有留意到虚掩的门外，Angelina刚好听到了对话。因禁足而不能与恋人重聚，一直惴惴不安的她，心揪紧了 。

市长义正言辞地表态，“那个Baraldo并非只是个单纯的伤害路人者，而是恶魔。我亲眼看见过。”他把Baraldo令枯花重新变得鲜活的事情说出来。

“我不能让Angelina有任何危险，拜托了，请把这个男人杀掉。”

原本傲慢不满的市长，这次深深把腰弯下来。而门外Angelina彻底忍受不住惊吓，她跑到尽头的房间，趁人不备，翻窗而逃。跑了许久，她在二人初遇的景观露台看到恋人的背影，不禁悲戚地呼唤，“Baraldo，请你快逃！我爸爸他……”

得知变故，Baraldo平静地接受了。他本来就是一个恶魔。

“还能见到你，我就已经满足了。快回去吧，别让你父亲太担心。这件事，我会想办法的。”他微笑着送走忧心忡忡的Angelina，一个人走在街上。

他去了常去的酒吧，点一杯冰威士忌，捧一本书专注地看起来。内心正掀起轩然大波，但他的眼神却被安静的忧伤所笼罩。过了一阵，Dante坐到他旁边，在他有些惊讶的注视下点了一份不加橄榄的披萨和一杯冰啤。

“别在意我，你继续。”Dante说。

他有些愣神地点头，继续翻页。

半天都等不来披萨，Dante有些不耐烦。又喝下一大口啤酒，他舔一下沾唇上的泡沫，随口问，“你在看什么？”

“爱情小说。”Baraldo脸上有了些许笑意，“我认为人与人之间相爱，这是一件非常美好的事情。”

真不像一个恶魔该说的话。Dante想起完全把事务所当家的Misty和她的帅气跟班Rosewood。喜欢和自己抢浴缸的凝胶恶魔也差不多，身为恶魔却自然散发出人情味，甚至有时候还挺可爱。

虽然对人类继承吸血鬼王族能力一事感到惊讶，但Dante不觉得Misty会借此兴风作浪。她欲望浅淡，既不站在恶魔一方，也不一味偏袒人类。仔细一想，自己也是这么干的。

我们很合拍。Dante拿起刚出炉的披萨，心满意足地咀嚼，再一路跟在Baraldo身后，把伤害路人案的真凶处决。面对因不忍失去恋人而悲伤的Baraldo，他猜想如果Misty在这里会怎么做。

思考的过程并不复杂，两个人的脑回路太相似。没有犹豫，他对高额的佣金视而不见，放过了Baraldo。

“拜托你，请你阻止我曾经的主人。他今夜会被伪装成管家的恶魔召唤到人间，这座城市会沦为地狱。”

面对这一请求，Dante也毫不犹豫地答应了，迅速折回市长住宅。

这时小山似的蜘蛛恶魔已冲破房顶，狰狞吼叫着。然而还一个意料之外的身影浮在半空中。Dante看清后拔剑冲上去，向她发出呵斥，“Misty，你怎么在这里？”

时间倒回一周前。

变压器换新，街道大范围停电。本就缺乏娱乐气息的事务所因此更加无聊，Misty懒得看家，去浴室给X-fly打声招呼后，就一步两跳地出了门，先去Cindy的快餐店点一杯草莓圣代。

“觉得寂寞的话，姐姐可以推荐好男人给你。”Cindy在她桌前逗留说笑。

Misty想起某个曾跟踪Dante还非法搜家的男人，觉得面前机灵的服务生恋爱起来眼光变差了。她摇头，“我还是想办法娶个会做饭还懂律法的女人回来吧。Dante很快又要把我的钱败光了。”

“诶，你不是前天才在赌场大赚一笔吗？”

“我一小时赚一百块，他一分钟能花一百万。”

“请节哀。”

“我该死地习惯到麻木了。”Misty把勺子丢进空掉的玻璃杯，“这次把账记在Dante头上。”

“好好。反正到时候也是你…”

“哆嗦。”她一脸傲娇地推门而出。

Cindy冲正在吧台擦酒杯的店长调侃，“Dante这是上哪儿捡的宝啊，我也想要一个。”

“喂…”帮忙做清洁的男朋友在一旁嘟囔。

“真是的，怎么连小孩子的醋也吃啊你。”她笑嘻嘻走过去戳他的面颊。

气温渐热，Misty不打算回开不了风扇的事务所。在图书馆、商场和水族馆三者间比较，她最后选择图书馆。这应该离开Fortuna近两年后，自己第一次投入文字中。

在地下研究所度过了漫长的黑夜，她一度厌烦书本，排斥有关研究的一切但现在好多了。Misty把视线转向窗外，看夕阳把蓝天染成了金和紫红的颜色，绮丽得可以作诗赞美。

“你总算做了一件淑女该做的事。”August的声音幽幽响起。

她惊讶地转过头，发现他正坐在自己正后方，面前堆起高高一摞书。

“我是恶魔不是淑女。”Misty走过去，“你在看什么呢？”

August展示封面——《交响乐发展史》。她再瞧那一摞书，都是关于古典乐和歌舞剧的考据分析。

“你打算替Leonara完成她的作品？”她问。

“差不多。”August已经能心平气和地接受恋人离世的事实。他给未读完的书插入书签，“另外，我应聘成功了，歌剧院的文学顾问。”

她当即目瞪口呆。

“Dante很强，但你不能总跟着他学打打杀杀的技巧，而且你闲下来不是泡赌场就是在街上瞎逛。Misty，你在混日子。讽刺的是，你现在最不缺的就是时间。”

被August这番话说得心里愧疚，Misty即便想反驳，又会在他责备的眼神中哑然。

“你需要文化教育。”他站起来，开始清理桌面，“人类繁衍生息，那些积累了千年的精华，值得你静下来体会。”

这真不像恶魔会说的话。她看他静静离开。晚上，这个爱好阅读的恶魔又送来一份高等院校报考指南。

“吸血鬼去人类学校读书，会不会怪怪的？”

“那我现在又算什么？”已是歌剧院文学顾问的August反问。

已经不做学生好久的Misty挠挠头，认真思考起自己的将来。不得不承认，力量充沛而脑子空空，不管是做人还是做恶魔都很失败。于是第二天早上，她给Yates打了一通电话。但新来的管家说他正在Darcey市参加商务峰会。

“不过少爷特地吩咐过，如果是你找他，可以把酒店房间号告诉你。”管家用一种意味深长的语气补充。

Misty哭笑不得，让他把酒店名字告诉自己就行。

“要那两个人回来，告诉他们我在Darcey市和Yates在一起。Rosewood随他来不来，虽然他多半还是会来找我。”

对X-fly嘱咐完，Misty出门了。

当天下午，August去了事务所，把新买的书交给正在打扫的Patty。

Darcey市是有名的花都，气候宜人。五月的大地开满大溪地栀子、小茉莉、睡莲、杜鹃、波斯菊……

Misty和Yates取得联系后，两人相约在一家书咖见面。得知她打算参加明年高等学院的联考，他挺惊讶，以为她会忙着满世界找继承者。

“不急，他们迟早主动找上我。”Misty搅动杯里的无花果，阳光在长长的睫毛上跳舞。

她的深绿色眼睛总是乐观，很少有迷惘的雾气。他和她聊天，总是不自觉盯着这双眼睛。Misty对此不发表看法。想到最深刻的感动已是过去式，她叹一口气。

Yates以为她找不准意向专业而心理压力大，笑着安慰，“我今天下午有空，我带你去Darcey市的几所高校走走，说不定会给你些启发。”

“医学院就算了。”Misty嘟哝，不自觉想起和Agnus共事的烦心日子。

“或许文学院不错，我认为你和书是相配的。”

这不是在形容August吗？她挑眉，觉得那只才气与忧郁并存的吸血鬼去演文艺电影能大火一把。

吃过午饭，他一边给她做备考分析，一边带她游览花都Darcey。下午茶在开满莲花的湖畔享用，旁边矗立着公立图书馆。

图书馆的前身是一条臭水沟。市长Egan上任后对此地进行大力整治。水沟被疏通的同时涌出地下泉。初夏的季节里，莲叶和淡红的莲花铺满人工湖湖面。图书馆里也弥散淡淡的花香。

Misty喜欢充满自然气息的氛围。她坐在草地上，透过指缝望着太阳，“这里是个好地方。”

“嗯，Darcey蝉联‘最宜居城市’榜首三年了。”

“明年它还能拿第一。另外，可能你的说法是对的，我也确实该静下来多看些书。”

“你打算考文学院？”

“总比医学院好。”

“听上去你不喜欢血淋淋的东西。”

“那些啊，我早看腻烦了。”

Misty在Yates的推荐里，选了Darcey市的一所重点大学。文学院是这所学校的招牌，要被录取并不容易。

“我在那里有熟人。”他暗示道。

她摇头，“你不如替我办一张合法的身份证。”

“这个简单啊，你还需要怎样的背景履历？”

听他云淡风轻的口气，Misty心里嘟哝一声万恶的有钱人。接下来的时间，她在Darcey市继续逗留，每天泡图书馆、听讲座，Yates还安排了家庭教师。她不禁觉得自己才不是什么继承者，根本就是个普通的应届生。这感觉可实在是久违了。

“你的生物学得真好。”理科家教和无意发现这点。

“是您教导有方。”Misty耸耸肩。Fortuna的市民要知道Agnus的实验成果里有她的一份，一人吐一口唾沫也能淹死自己。

晚上九点，图书馆闭馆了，也早就熄灯。但她还是坐在铺有大理石瓷砖的栏杆上继续阅读。晚上的风也是莲花香的。惬意地伸一个懒腰，这时她才蓦地发觉香气不是从户外吹来，而是自身后发散。

下一秒，一把枪抵住了后脑。

察觉到同类的气息，Misty恍然身后站着新的继承者，身体流淌淡淡莲花香的血液。

“枪对我没用。”她稍微侧目，瞥到一双白球鞋，深蓝色牛仔裤勒出的腿部线条修长笔直。她试问，“听着，不是所有继承者都是张牙舞爪的疯狗，我们不能好好谈谈？”

半晌，身后的人冷冷开口。他就是Noah，不足两周岁但已发育出少年体格的吸血鬼。

“我和你没什么好说的。”

空气即将灼烧。Misty猛一偏头，子弹射空，在玻璃墙上炸开蛛网似的花。高高跳起，接助空阶闪避接下来的三发子弹。很快，她察觉子弹的特殊——用带香的血液凝成，原料显然取自少年本身。

Misty观察他，赤红的双眸、修长的四肢和深棕的头发，这个和她有几分相似的吸血鬼，令她心里突然间不禁涌出不可名状的震惊。

Noah跳上栏杆，预判再射击。这次Misty不躲，直接用gravity的力量把子弹的方向一百八十度扭转，反弹。

猝不及防，他闷哼一声，看向自己被穿透的左肩。不出十秒钟创口全部愈合。

好强的自愈力！Misty下意识和他拉开距离，一边回避弹雨，一边用余光审视他。我们太相似了，她觉得越来越不对劲，一脚抵着立柱让身体急刹车，用重力阵把子弹都挡住，但不反弹回去。

“名字。”她急切地开口，“你叫什么名字？”

Noah不语，一枪打穿手腕，喷溅的鲜血立即凝出一柄血红的砍刀，和他一样锋利而沉默。

为此，Misty脑中充斥着凌乱的画面。在Fortuna度过的时间都被切割成一道道碎片。当这些碎片好不容易重新汇合，她只看到少年逐渐逼近的身影。

那孩子不仅成长得太快，还成了吸血鬼，成了另一个Patricia的继承者？

这怎么可能！

心里掀起风浪，Misty高挥右手，血珠从被指甲戳破的掌心溅到半空。她凝出重力阵将少年平推出去。

哐哐几声巨响，Noah被迫冲毁八排书架后才停下，身体几乎陷入墙里。但他的肉体以令人恐惧的速度恢复如初。落回地面，Noah眨动满是戾气的血红双眼，一片狼藉的图书馆里没有别人。她已经离开。蹲下来，手指摩挲洒有血液的地砖，Noah舔一下，异样的魔力让他感到眩晕和恶心，起身一脚踢飞脚边的书。《情人》，她刚看过的小说。

图书馆的警报声此起彼伏地响起。Noah一枪一刀彻底粉碎玻璃墙，在保安赶来前遁入夜幕。

能利用血液浮空并控制力场，Noah绝不认为这样的她是人类。但他知道自己也是怪物。母亲难产而死，自己又在年满周岁后不久一夜间长大成人，父亲也同时猝死。从那以后，不停有恶魔潜伏在身边，而自己的血液又能对其造成伤害。Noah看到吞咽他血肉的恶魔，像插入水管的牲畜，身体狰狞地膨大直到爆炸，最后碎成灰烬。

我被诅咒了？

感到恐惧，Noah企图自杀。但养父给他指明了一条道路：猎杀恶魔。

不伤害人类，同时猎杀人类的敌人（恶魔）。这样他就能拥有从未堕落的证明，让自己依旧属于人类。对这一点坚信不疑，Noah逐渐成长为冷酷偏执的猎人。他不允许有恶魔从枪下逃走，这种败北意味着自己的身份证明出现可耻的污点。

“杀了你，绝对要杀了你…”

舌头坏掉般不停重复，寻着口腔内那一股还未散尽的气息，Noah在建筑之间风一样飘荡不定。而Misty此刻最不想面对的人就是他，她心里已经猜到并确定了少年的身份。在开满莲花的湖心停下脚步，她跪在水面，膝盖震起一圈涟漪。

“不对，那孩子不可能长这么大了…”

蓦地，她察觉到一束红光。本能地偏头，子弹险险擦过眼角。立即，创面皮肤像被酸腐蚀，滋滋响的同时肉一块块朝水里掉。定睛望去，Misty发现Noah在堤坝上架起了狙击枪。

“你的血也很特别。”她苦笑，很快又瞥见一轮红圈在他身后出现，是恶魔现世的征兆。

Noah看她深绿的双眼瞬间变红，同时她拔出藏腿间的匕首。高度紧张的精神忽的断裂，他手指本能地扣动扳机。两道破空声同时响起。子弹和匕首在相擦而过。

砰！

她的头像西瓜一样爆裂。成功避开的Noah却愕然发现匕首的真正目标是身后的恶魔。骤然散开的魔力把它的身体压缩成球后轰爆，污血四溅。怔愣中，他听到咔擦一声。狙击枪被爆炸的狂风斩裂。再看向湖面，水上徒留涟漪的残圈，再无活物的气息。眼底的血色淡去，Noah抹去脸上的污渍，并没有感觉到胜利的喜悦。把狙击枪踢入湖水，他带着压抑的心情回到家中。

别墅里，书房的灯还亮着。Noah看一眼钟表，零点的钟声早就敲过。他叩门，再轻轻推开。听到声音，Darcey市的市长Egan把眼睛从文件里挪开，亲切地问候，“你回来了，有没有受伤？”

“我从不受伤。”Noah向他微笑。

少年的身体素质好得惊人。这一点Egan知道，但并不害怕。膝下无子，他疼爱孤苦伶仃的Noah，即便他身份还存在疑点。

“抽空去看望一下Angelina吧。Make傍晚给我打一通电话，说他的城市出现了伤害路人的恶魔，还企图带走她。”

支持Noah进行恶魔狩猎的Egan并不忌讳这类话题。何况现在他的挚友有难，两人又同为市长，政治关系密不可分。

但Noah对官场毫无兴趣，只是担心Angelina。虽然对他从婴孩异变成少年的事毫不知情，但Angelina理解官家子女在交际方面的难处，总是很温柔地引导他。在她身上得到的类似母爱的关怀，Noah非常珍惜。

【3】

Rosewood完成委托，在回事务所的路上碰到了August。虽然同乘一列火车来到这座城市，但August一出站就独自离开。这算是俩人第一次重逢。伸出手和他的相握，寒暄着，Rosewood感觉他的谈吐变得温和。

August说：“我给了Misty建议，让她把时间花在更正经的事情上。”

Rosewood表示感谢，“你有心了。但她接受了吗？”

August朝事务所的方向看一眼，“不一定，看她是否上进。”把视线回正，他又补充，“我现在在市歌剧院任职，有事可以去那里找我。”

Rosewood心里一阵惊讶，又很欣慰。对方走出了不堪的回忆，投入值得骄傲的事业。

August接受道贺，又调侃，“我以为你们一直形影不离。”

Rosewood摇头，“Misty不想我总跟着她，说我需要有自己的私人生活。”

August轻笑，“噢，她大概到了叛逆期。你最好赶在她一个人捅出娄子前把她逮到。”

“那是当然。”

Rosewood挥手告别他，却不料对方一语成箴。按X-fly的转述来到花都Darcey，迎接他的却是Misty沉在湖底的残躯。她的头颅连一片模糊的残骸都找不到。

唯一让Rosewood欣慰的，是她的心脏还在有律起伏。但他来不及庆幸，又发现她脖子以上的血肉骨骼，恢复速度异常缓慢，好像时间被按下最高倍的慢进键。这不正常。Rosewood抱起她冰凉的身体浮出水面，在岸边，借着月光仔细检查断面。

“这是…？”他拧紧长眉，在她模糊血肉里谨慎翻搅的手指一滞。他感觉到一种不属于她但同样强大的血气。

“Lotus（轮回）！”他不可置信。

Empty维持血液的纯净，lotus则给予不朽的肉体。两种曾相辅相成的gift，如今被不同的人继承，一场自相残杀刚刚结束。

心情沉重的Rosewood把她带到旅店，一直守着。他凝成了一具失魂落魄的塑像，认为她凄惨的现状都是自己造成的。

月亮沉下去，又过了一个早晨、半个下午，Misty才醒来。新生的眼球像喜阴的植物不耐受阳光，她不自觉流泪。Rosewood听到细微声音，立刻把眼皮抬起。两个人在一片朦胧中望着彼此。

Rosewood定定地看她，眼里的憔悴淡去了，取而代之的是一道明亮的狂喜。床垫嘎吱一声。Misty被高大有力的骑士压回被褥。被抽泣般的呼吸和心跳声笼罩，她很快就回忆起发生了什么，而对方又为何悲喜交加。

“带我去找Yates。”她抚摸他珍珠白的卷发，声音还有些嘶哑。

Rosewood怔怔地，眼里有疲惫和不解。Misty把Yates所在酒店的门牌号和房间电话告诉他，脚步虚晃地去浴室。听着水流哗哗的声音，他心里出现了裂痕。冷静地发怒，Rosewood静默很久后才拿起电话。

浴室中的Misty抚摸已经愈合的脖子，神经紧绷。那场盛大的出逃如今变成了因果报应的劫难。

“对不起…”

她对镜子说话。但在她眼里，那个棕头发、绿眼睛的年轻人并不是自己，而是她的弟弟。

了解情况后，Yates立即动用人脉调出公立图书馆的监控。唯一没被破坏的摄像头中，走过湖畔的人影依稀可见。经过解析图像，这个人的样貌被基本还原，在市民资料库中找到了吻合度达到90%的对象。

“他是不是叫Noah？”Misty在Yates汇报结果前问道。他感到很惊讶。在一旁静候的Rosewood紧抿着唇，他知道这意味着什么。

“这个叫Noah的少年是Darcey市市长的养子，你找他是因为…？”Yates心里也感到不安。

Misty拿过资料粗略地翻看，“没什么，工作而已。”像是变了个人，她浑身散发不要靠近的疏离气息。

Yates和Rosewood相视一眼，默默退出房间。等他们意识到房内失去生气时，她早已离开，登门造访了市长的宅邸。她手无寸铁，生硬的面庞仍然吓到了女仆。

“Noah在哪里？”misty问。如果他在，早就有枪林弹雨迎接自己。

女仆哆嗦着摇头。Misty朝前一步。她立即抱住头哭喊，“我说、我说！他在Japy Wright市！”

“什么时候，去干什么？”

女仆感受投在身上的阴影，蜷缩得更厉害，“我只是听到他和Angelina小姐通了电话，然后中午就走了。”

“Angelina？”

“她是Japy Wright市市长的女儿。别的我什么都不知道了，请放过我吧，我下个月就要结婚了！我求求你！”

Misty也不想使她如此害怕。这时，走廊另一侧响起开门声。她身形一闪，消失了。半天得不到回应，女仆担惊受怕地抬起头，却看到雇主一脸诧异地看她。

“你这是怎么了？”Egan不解，把她扶起来。

女仆心有余悸，浑身战栗，讲不出一句完整的话。Egan连连摇头，体恤地让她提早下班，明天休一天假。

Misty早就试过用gravity完成高速移动。确定方向的同时用血凝出重力阵，稍微用力一蹬就可以跃出数十米。但这不适合长时间进行，重力阵给予的推力越强，耗血越多。一口气跨越Darcey和Japy Wright，她几乎把命豁出去。

迟暮的太阳摇摇欲坠在白昼的尽头。她步履沉重，直接朝路边的长椅倒去。坚硬的扶手磕破她额头，血却几乎流不出来，徒留一道看到见肉色的伤口。

过路的人以为她是急病发作，想帮忙又怕被传染。渐渐的，Misty身边围了五六个人。他们已经呼叫急救中心。

刚下火车的Noah路过小公园，远远看到群聚的人，中间有一个跪趴在长椅的年轻女性，打着卷的棕色长发随风飘动。有点眼熟。Noah不自觉握紧皮箱，里边是成套的枪具。他刚迈步，一辆救护车呼啸而来。

“麻烦让一让！”

医务人员抬着担架奔去。检查后，医生对好心的路人们解释，“没有大碍，她只是贫血得厉害。”

Noah叹一口气，觉得自己未免太敏感，继续沿着街道前进。救护车载着Misty呼啸驶过街头。风鼓动他的风衣。地上的尘屑被吹到空中，在最后一丝余晖中微微发亮。

护士准备给Misty注射葡萄糖以恢复她体液的正常水平。但她在针头扎入皮肤的前一刻惊醒。嗅到消毒水气息和淡淡的腥味，以为谁要给自己输血，Misty坐起来打量周围，“我在医院？”

护士解释道：“你因为贫血晕倒在公园里了。”顿一下，她问，“你感觉好点没？”

“谢谢，我没事了。”Misty不顾劝阻，站回地面，又在护士愣神的注视下把被子叠方正。她转过身，“你知道市政府在哪儿吗？”

护士不解。

“我是外地人，想迁户口到这里。朋友说这事儿要上市政府咨询。”

护士想了一会儿才给Misty说了乘车路线，但表示她现在更需要静养。

“我会，但不是现在。”Misty跳上窗沿，重心偏移。

护士慌张地跑过去，却看到窗外空无一人，路上的行人车辆各自前进。

Noah会用子弹破坏监视器，而Misty直接把政府大楼的供电系统弄瘫痪，备用的也是。加班的公务员们陷入混乱，办公室里抱怨和尖叫声连连。她在黑暗中大步流星，直奔秘书处，顺利得知市长的住址。身下是夜幕的城市灯火，她再次以空中跃迁的方式赶路。重力阵频频闪烁绿光，路人以为出现了UFO，指指点点地议论。

轰！Misty被这一声异响惊到，停在数百米的高空中。放眼望去，坐落山腰的豪宅，房顶被蓦地炸开。一只巨爪从中笔直伸出。

来的路上她拨过事务所电话，刚好Patty在做清洁。得知Dante因为委托来了这座城市，misty模模糊糊地想起市长想要除掉和女儿相恋的恶魔。但他并不知道那恶魔理解人类的感情，真心爱着她。Noah也同样不知情，把人类和恶魔的界限划清得一清二楚，他只会毫不留情地杀了对方。

我要赶在这小子前边！Misty刚要迈出一步，耳朵捕捉到异响。她反手一挥，重力阵成盾挡住子弹。血液凝成的武器很快化成一片粘稠。她垂目看到了Noah。没想太多，她闪落到他身侧，在对方来不及回击时一拳揍去。咚一声。大树应声而倒，鸟雀惊飞。

“你杀了他，Angelina根本不会感激你。她爱他，哪怕他是恶魔！”Misty走过去又给了Noah一拳，把他脑浆几乎打散。

伤势很快恢复，Noah和她激辩，“你什么都不懂！Angelina被蛊惑、被操控了！”

“一切都是你以为！你恨恶魔，很好，那你怎么看自己？”

“哆嗦！”Noah暴躁地把Misty推得更远，朝她连开数枪。

她挡住全部子弹，怒道:“不正视、不爱惜自己，你会被你杀死的！”

她只和自己见过两次，却好像看过了自己的一生。Noah烦躁不安，索性甩开根本打不中目标的枪，他双手拧住Misty衣领，把她重重压在树干上。而她却露出嘲讽的神气。Noah咬牙切齿，心中充满了破坏的念头。

“小子，你的表情、你的血液都告诉我，你打算杀光世上的所有恶魔。噢，你暂时除外，因为你是最后死的，你想自己给自己一个痛快。”

Misty毫不留情地揭露，在脚下凝出重力阵，迫使Noah失去平衡，砰一声在地表跪出凹坑。

她睥睨他，继续厉声叱道：“既然市长收你做了养子，你最好多让他讲讲政坛的童话故事，了解一下什么叫永远饿肚子的睡美人、最爱白雪公主的其实是她后妈、叫醒灯神不能只把油灯擦三下……我问你，什么才是真正的恶魔？”

片刻，听到从宅邸传来破坏声。小山似的蜘蛛恶魔冲破房顶，发出狰狞的吼叫。

她忍住怨气，立即浮空在恶魔正上方。皮肤被指甲划破，血液一滴滴洒下。

五…十…二十……

专心用血滴丈量恶魔庞大的尺寸，她没留意到一抹红色转瞬间切入战场。Dante拔剑冲上去，“Misty，你怎么在这里？”

她没回应，嘴上依然念念有词。顾不及继续训斥，Dante锐利的视线看向恶魔，避开它的利爪一跃而起，子弹如雨倾盆。Angelina和受重伤的市长还没撤离。他无法全力以赴，否则一剑就能吹飞楼房。

完成布阵，Misty这才看向和恶魔缠斗的猎魔人，“你快离远点！”她双手掌心相对，十指弯曲成爪。

Dante惊讶地看到封闭的绿色重力阵逐渐成型。他亲身体会过gravity的惊人破坏力。虽然并非瞬时发动，仍能躲避，可一旦落入包围圈只有死路一条。困于深绿色巨球中的恶魔漂浮而起，露出令人毛骨悚然的面目。

“Dante，趁现在把门破坏了。”Misty盯着眼前的怪物，双手逐渐合拢。

“记得等会儿给我详细解释。”他一剑插入召唤阵核心，同时听见击掌的一声。投在身上的巨大阴影随之无踪。他觉得时间流逝未免太迅速，好像被削除了。

其实时间还正常流动着，不过Misty击掌那一下，重力阵朝中心收缩，空间被压成一个充满能量的小球。

“慢走不送！”她把这颗球用力甩入即将失效的召唤阵。

召唤阵最后一点点残留的余光中，细小的缝隙传来火山爆发般的巨响。Dante心想魔界的某片地方正被炸得面目全非。他刚准备吹一声口哨掩饰震惊，又发现Misty朝一个方向望着。

摇摇欲坠的房屋顶上站着一个少年，有一双和她几乎相同的深绿色眼睛。但少年的视线更为冰冷，掺杂不甘、厌恶的情绪。Dante心里立即涌出不好的猜想。他不希望事实是自己曾经历的那样。

注视没有持续太久。少年朝Angelina看了一眼，市长正不情不愿接受Baraldo的治疗。

今晚，一切都结束了。但以后还有机会。

“下次见面我绝不放过你。人是人，魔是魔。”少年撂下狠话，转身被黑夜吞没。

Misty早料到他会这么说。落回地面，她略去Dante的关心，脸上浮起古怪的嘲讽，“我杀你一次，你也杀我一次。我们已经两清了，Noah。”

【4】

Noah一夜未归。

虽然这不是第一次，但身为养父的Egan仍忍不住担心。

不满两周岁的Noah一夜长大后，用了一个月学习如何适应社会生活。但他了解的只是皮毛，也没把自己当做真正的人类。Noah厌恶自己不同寻常的身体，不自觉吸引恶魔的特质也令他烦躁。

无论如何，你要记住这里永远是你的家。Egan常常语重心长地宽慰，努力融化Noah眼底的冰冷。他总觉得自己责任重大。如果得到正确引导，少年会成为一个英雄，反之则是一场灾难。

“管得太宽当心折寿啊，市长先生。”戏谑的笑声在书房响起。

Egan摸上抽屉把手，里边有护身的手枪。他警觉地扫视，看到一个坐在窗边的男人。

男人比侏儒高不了多少，皮肤像树皮一样粗糙。令Egan印象更深的是他的脸。那张脸很丑陋，暗红疤痕大块地覆盖，几颗黄玉米似的龅牙露在唇外。说他是个低劣的恶魔奴隶都不为过。

Egan看向钟表，凌晨一点半，“时候不早了，你找我有什么事？”

“我记得市长先生始终未娶。”

Egan立即把枪紧，冷冷地看他。

丑陋的男子不为所动，腔调故弄玄虚，“你和一位佳人相爱。可她不想你给她一个尊贵的名分，只同你走过短短三年光景。一年前她人间蒸发了。”

砰！ Egan开枪了，不止一下。当男人的心只为一个女人敞开，他有勇气为她做任何事。每一发子弹都直射闯入者心窝，却没有真正击中他。这个人讪笑着朝外跳，落在喷泉的雕像上。

“她应该给你说过她其实是吸血鬼。所以你相信恶魔中也有能与人类和睦共处的存在，Noah就这样成了你的养子。”

“你到底想表达什么？”

“你的爱人把一切都说清了吗？她到底是怎样的吸血鬼，而你又是否调查清楚Noah是怎样的生物？”

“他们都是我的家人！”

出于震怒，Egan把最后一颗子弹也宣泄出去。可丑陋男人安然无恙地消失，只有笑声还在空中回荡。这声音成了Egan头顶挥之不去的乌云，好像潘多拉魔盒的盖子被掀起来。他不知如何是好，望着夜空，透过一层无垠的深蓝色，Egan让记忆回到两年前的暖冬。

那天下午，值班民警接到电话，商业街发生了抢劫案。两个蒙面歹徒闯入珠宝店，却遭到两个女人的阻止——邻近服装店的裁缝，正在店里试耳环的顾客。

歹徒们选择一人对付一个，把枪口转向各自面前的人。

“你们真是太不绅士了。”漂亮的女顾客若无其事地拨弄鬓发。

而女裁缝大气不敢出，握住剪刀的手一直发颤。她怀有五个月身孕，只是人瘦，冬天又穿得厚，不易被发现。

两发子弹同时射出。歹徒们以为可以溜之大吉，却感到小腿一阵剧痛，发现那子弹竟然射中了自己。他们倒地呻吟，不得其解。女裁缝也没反应过来。不过眨眼功夫，危机已经解除。

“你呀，一尸两命的见义勇为是好事吗？”

女裁缝听得心里后怕。她转过头，深绿的虹膜立即映出女顾客美艳的面庞。

Misty的母亲与前任lotus继承者初遇了。这场邂逅结下一颗种子，随时间萌芽，催生出新的继承者。四个月后，Noah来到世上。而她不久后留下一封信，从此人间蒸发。Egan对过往总是念念不忘，实在不愿相信昨夜不速之客的教唆。

Noah在阳光也会困倦的下午三点回到家中，看到贴在卧室门上的便签——

我出差几日，你记得按时吃饭，多看书，试着交几个可以胡闹到老的朋友。但暂时不要谈恋爱，你还年轻。

恋爱…

Noah的心怦然跳起来。他杵在门口挠头，服帖的棕发被抓成了鸟窝。另一边，Misty被Dante和Rosewood训话，回到酒店后又被Yates说教。最生气的人还是Rosewood。他已经放出狠话，要她再擅自犯险，就关她禁闭。Dante嗅到其中微妙的意味，站出来打圆场。

“算啦算啦，你这样只会助长她的叛逆心，当心被狠狠反咬一口。”

他可不想哪一天事务所爆出未成年少女被监禁的丑闻，而自己肯定是替Rosewood背黑锅的那个。

然而Misty表面缄默，看似认错，其实铁了心要和Noah再一次对峙。母亲离开Fortuna时，他本是三个月大的胎儿。两年过去，他竟已成长为十三四岁的少年，并且和自己同样继承了吸血鬼王族Patricia的力量。

讽刺的是，他的gift是lotus，象征不朽的肉体，和她象征纯净血液的empty是表里一体的力量。真操蛋。Misty久违地在心里骂脏话，脸色更阴沉了。

Dante观察她，觉得这次委托金打水漂就算了，还平添麻烦事。可没辙，他做不到坐视不理。手足相残有多痛苦，他最有发言权。

“Misty，跟我到外边走走。”

她配合，一言不发地先出了门。Dante按住Rosewood，示意这事交给自己。

走在Misty身后，他手指伸向花坛，抚弄花瓣，“知道吗，你现在摆出一副准备杀人的表情。”

“你说反了，该死的人是我。”

“那男孩真是你的…？”

Misty停下来，月光让她眼睛像是镶在石膏里的绿玻璃珠，没有生气的无机物，“他是我弟弟，但这又怎么样？我们之间不可能有感动的再会，只有因果报应。”

Dante感觉她的神经里出现大量不安定的结点，理智随时会崩塌。不打算慢慢游说，他目光坦白地和她对视，“Misty，你不要冲动，否则我会先Rosewood一步把你关起来。”

她只微微翘起一侧嘴角，“你成功阻止过你哥哥吗？”

他为之脸色一变。Misty笑了笑，绕着他转圈，好像他才是被困的那个，“我和你的Vergil相似——执念强烈，不择手段——但我们追逐的东西并不一样，永远不会一样的。”

Dante静静地听。他从前未主动问起她的过去。今晚是她第一次坦白。

“我很早就预感到灾祸的降临，计划把家里人转移出去。最后，我给妈妈下了暗示，无论她肚子里的孩子是男是女，都叫Noah。”

Dante听完，回忆道：“那个晚上，Noah就站在房顶。他眼睛和你的一模一样。”

“我们的妈妈有深绿色眼睛，外婆也是。棕色头发遗传父亲，但我是卷的。除此之外，我们没什么共同点了。不像你和Vergil是双胞胎，外貌一目了然的相似。”刚要继续说，Misty感到有一道别的目光压在身上。她稍微侧目。

Dante让她别那么在意，“你这次是真的把Rosewood吓到了，谅解他。”

“但我没把自己当做他的主人，从来没有。”Misty没有收回望出去的目光，“我不需要。”

情绪的气球在头顶悄无声息地爆开。Dante看到天上洒下一种比铁或铅都要沉重的物质。他坐到花坛边缘，身后有一簇白色月见草，“总有人要把你从错的路上拽回来，Misty。”

“以前确实有这么个人，但这是以前。”她看自己掌心，片刻后又垂下手。她没哭，哭不出来，只是觉得刚才心里难过了那么一两秒，“那个人好天真，以为只要带我离开了就可以。但我已经出卖自己身为人的全部，只能下地狱。”

“所以你认为他失败了？”

“我不想承认他胜利了。他不仅天真，还很弱，又什么都不知道。”

“但无论怎样，我不把你当做地狱的囚犯。”Dante说，“你可比活着的大多数更真实，更有生气。”

“地狱并不是肉眼可见的痛苦或恐怖，Dante，你比我更清楚。”Misty在他旁边坐下，把那棵白月见草连根拔起，花瓣一片一片被撕下，“在真正接受继承者的身份前，我无法安心处于火中，和所有不得安息的幽灵一样乞求第二次死。既然empty是这么了不起的力量，得到它的我，本不能再有更贪婪的想法。我该在不同的继承者之间辗转，Misty只是一个名字。”

Dante仔细听，希望尽可能缩小她心里病态的空洞，“你不是空壳更不是某种工具，你是有血有肉的人，你还有家可归、有亲人可以团聚。”

“我说了那么多，你还没有意识到问题有多严重吗？”她诧异地问，神色失望而愤怒。

Dante恍惚以为她要扑过来撕了自己。仿佛在照镜子，他因为起伏在她眼底的焦虑，心里变得难以乐观起来。

“我不想给你细说我曾在黑暗的地下做了什么。单纯谈论我的家人，Noah年龄不足两岁，却以少年的模样现身。Yates帮我调查了，我妈生下他后就大出血死掉，一个月前她的墓旁多了我爸的新坟。他的死因是急性猝死。我不知道把他们送走后到底又发生了什么。或许我当时就不该对外界抱有期待，硬生生把自己逼上绝路！”

“那你去死吧。”

“……什么？”

“第二次死，或者复活，你更想要哪个？”

“我…”

“Misty，你愿意彻底死去吗？”Dante冷冰冰地用枪对准她。

她仓促地低头，垂落的发丝掩饰了各种各样黑色和空洞的情绪。一切都表示她还是人类。无论恐惧、焦躁、犹豫、恼怒，至少存在一种渺茫的希望。哪怕最终会成为泡影，却依然在她心里不断生长。

【5】

Rosewood默默看Dante送她回房间休息。自己折去厨房，烧了一壶开水温茶，他小声问他，“我对她而言是一种负担吗？”

Dante摊手，“你应该亲自问本人。毕竟你不会完全认同我的看法。”

对此，Rosewood默认了。

第二天，Misty拉开窗帘，都市的楼错乱地分割着晨曦的光束。即便如此，太阳还是在升起。活着的人不能逃避。

把脸没入冷水，消退倦意后，她找到把披萨当早餐的Dante，“我暂时把Noah交给你。你可以揍他，但命要留给我。”

他咽下泥一样软的披萨，“野蛮的阿姐。”

她无所谓被调侃，“嗯，我永远比你想象中的更粗鲁。”

风速吃完剩下的美式馅饼，Dante临走前手也不擦地揉她头发，“行吧，等我的好消息。”

Rosewood在一旁看着，既不上前也不搭腔。他明显感觉这两个人一夜之间亲密起来，几乎是一对以假乱真的父女。察觉到他低落的情绪，Misty走近，口吻话比往常更平静，“我打算继续求学，暂时不过问继承者的事。或许你的火焰、你的西洋剑再无用武之地。”

Rosewood认为她是在试探自己，心里感到委屈和痛苦。似乎她真的更偏爱Dante。

Misty拉一把椅子在他面前坐下。表情被一览无余，Rosewood为难地后退一步，“请你别看现在的我。”

默了一会儿，她问道：“我会继承…不，我会夺走Patricia的一切，对吗？”

他一时征愣。

她抬起手，Rosewood不由自主地弯下腰，让她摸到自己的脸。

“对、对不起。”他恍然回神。

“没事，我本来就打算这么做。”Misty笔直望进他红润的瞳孔，一字一句开口，“我明明不是Patricia，却驱使着白蔷薇的力量，然后又发觉自己无法一心一意履行empty的义务。你很不走运啊。”

“没有这种事…”Rosewood慢慢半跪在她跟前，偏过头蹭她温度偏低的手心。

Misty说：“事到如今，这位占得她力量却想徇私的小人，没有资格再继续主人和骑士的故事了。愿意接受我的道别，再重新认识吗？”

“是的，再没有吸血鬼王族和白蔷薇了。”Rosewood惊喜又感激地握紧她的手，“初次见面，Misty，我是Rosewood。虽然这么说你不愿意相信，但一年前的某一天，你已经是我生命中的一部分，今后也是如此。”

她离开椅子，跪在他面前，额头贴着额头，“认识你是我的荣幸，Rosewood。”

彻底脱离建筑阻隔的霞光洒入房间，照亮两个人拥抱的身影。

“接下来，我们做什么？”Rosewood动作优雅地拉她站起来。

Misty想了想，“我想让Yates帮我在大学附近租一间公寓。等把Noah的事调查清楚，我就安下心备考。”

Rosewood点头，“好。”

她坐回去狼吞虎咽地吃早饭，把电话免提打开问Yates，“等会儿我们要去追Dante，我想他一定去找那个市长。你能查到地址，对吧？”

心细的侯爵早就准备好相关资料。他问道：“需要我派人开车送你们吗？”

“这就不用了。”她吞下最后一口三明治，“我可以飞。不，不太准确……差不多吧，反正两点之间直线最短。”

明白她又要用gravity的力量，Yates叮嘱她注意安全。

当Rosewood和Misty抵达市长的宅邸，管家和女仆都已经晕倒过去。整个房子死气沉沉，唯有书房传来时有时无的笑声。二人立即上楼，却看到目光呆滞的市长站在魔法阵中心，一会儿傻笑一会儿大哭。

Rosewood观察魔法阵的花纹和媒介物，推断道：“黑魔法，空间转移。”

“我知道了。”Misty点头。她还在地上发现半干涸的血迹，闻味道，是Dante的。她打量好像失去神智的Egan，尽量心平气和地问，“这里发生什么了？”

Egan一声不吭，突然跪在地上。Rosewood在他脚边看到一张几乎被揉烂的信纸，但伸手还未接触到，便遭到市长的呵斥——

“不准碰Sarah！”

Misty诧异。这年头信纸都有名字了？等他情绪稍微安稳些，她才开口，“我知道这对你很重要。但Noah还有那个红风衣的男人对我们也很重要。”

男人在听到Noah的名字时，眼皮稍微抬起一点。Misty捕捉到这个细节，立即强调道：“我是他姐姐。”

他站起来，用力按住她肩膀，“那你也是…？”

也是什么？Misty示意Rosewood暂时别出手，她坦白道：“如果你想说我们的身体不同于常人，这是肯定的。”

市长兴奋地大笑，“你既然是他姐姐，你就替代他血债血偿！复活我的Sarah！”

Rosewood把他轻易制服，按在墙上，“请你冷静，市长先生，如果你口中的Sarah是死者。很遗憾，你的愿望无法被实现。”

“她不应该死！她是把力量交给了Noah才消失的！”

闻言，Rosewood都紧锁眉头。显然，他口中的Sarah是上一任lotus的继承者。

Misty冷静道：“请你再把话说得详细些。”

但市长过于激动，狂犬病发作般吼叫。无可奈何，她用吸血的方式读取他的记忆。

昨天，Egan去另一个城市进行外访。等他回到酒店，那个丑陋的男人正坐在沙发上看电视。他厌烦地直接掏枪。

“等等，你确定不想知道Sarah的行踪？”

这句话成功使Egan缓缓放下武器，然而…

“她死了哟，真正意义上的死亡，不会出现在你精心呵护的花之城了。”

觉得自己被重重打了一耳光。“你胡说！”Egan扣动扳机，一下子打光所有子弹。

丑陋男人却毫发无损，讪笑着拿出一片录像光碟让Egan观看。他本想拒绝，但忽然被一种不可抵抗的力量吸引。

“好。”

他听到自己这么说。

电视屏幕上出现Noah的身影，他战斗的过程被摄下、剪辑。无论是血液制作的子弹让恶魔膨胀爆炸，还是被恶魔造成的致命伤快速愈合。有些地方甚至给了特写。

Egan抱着垃圾桶呕吐。他知道Noah有吸引恶魔的体质，身体素质又很优秀。但实在没想到夸张到了这个程度。出于私念，他坚持道：“他只是在猎杀恶魔，从未伤害过人类！”

丑陋男人又一次挑战他的心理防线，“你知道他这份力量从何而来吗？是Sarah哟。她大限将至，而Noah刚好能收下。”

Egan哑然，像在听天书。

“在魔界，所有恶魔都知道血族唯一的王裔是空前绝后的怪胎。她把自己的力量分裂，由人类和恶魔间被选中之人继承。你的Sarah就是一名人类继承者，她得到了不朽的肉体。”

Egan恍恍惚惚。sarah坦白过她是吸血鬼。但他绝对没料到还有这么一段故事。丑陋男人看他的神色由愤怒转为震惊，徐徐善诱道：“人类终究是人类，过强的力量会极大地折损他们的命数。他们需要在肉身崩溃前，把力量转移到新的容器中。”

Sarah的绝笔信在眼前浮现。Egan捂住脑袋，痛苦地跪在地上。

“利用Noah，其实可以用禁忌的炼金术复活你的Sarah。”恶魔在耳边骚动心弦，递给他一宗卷轴。

Egan颤抖地接过，动摇了。

“当然辅料也是必不可少的，再献祭一只强大的恶魔吧。刚好你的城市有了这样的入侵者。”

一张照片被丢在Egan跟前。他看到一个银发男子，穿着嚣张的红风衣。等把头再抬起，那男人已经不在，空气中只留桀桀的笑语。

“嘻嘻嘻，他或许会主动来找你，快回Darcey宰了他吧。”

宰了他…？

对啊，只要这个男人和Noah死了，力量和新的肉体都被献上了，Sarah就可以回来了。Egan脑中浮现出荒唐的等式。因为Noah的父母已经在另一个世界等他，而自己还在这里等Sarah。一切都很公平。

最后一点光熄灭了。

趁Noah出门狩猎，他连夜布置书房。用山羊血绘画的魔法阵在地板散开，藏在地毯下。被诅咒的物件和人骨也藏在各个角落。不开灯，窗帘拉紧，Egan焦躁不安地等。终于，Noah敲响房门，向自己报平安。

“你回来了。”Egan盯着他，压抑着狂喜。

Noah打量气氛古怪的书房，犹豫地开口，“我听管家说你的外访临时取消了。你要是累了，还是躺回床上休息。”

“但等会可能有一位客人到访，你就陪我在这儿等吧。”

“好，我知道了。”Noah听话地坐在沙发上。

少年脚下就是魔法阵的核心。Egan兴奋地咽口水。过了半个小时，管家告知有个陌生的银发男人想要强行闯入。

“没关系，虽然脾气不好，但他正是我的客人。”Egan让管家放行。

一串脚步声后，推门而入的不是西装革履的政务人士。Dante的眼神就像红色风衣一样鲜明，在昏暗的书房里也显得桀骜明亮。

“你的品位不怎样，真对不起Darcey的花都之名。”他嬉皮笑脸地在房里乱逛，老远就感觉到了黑魔法的气息。

Noah认出他，立即举起枪，“你是那个女人的同伙，对吧。”

“好热情的小弟弟，要签名吗？”Dante一副自豪的表情。

“够了，已经够了。”Egan低着头站起，发出一阵狂笑，“你们可以去死了！”

他把书桌整个踹飞，露出了魔法阵的一角。立即，地面发出暗红的光芒，一具骷髅从Noah脚下出现，把他死死拽住。

“小子你别动！”Dante拔枪射击。但那副骨架没有实体，子弹射穿了地板。

他不慌不忙地伸手虚握，rebellion从窗外应召飞入。哗啦一声，玻璃四裂，大片阳光倾泻进来。然而一瞬的光暗交替让Dante漏过了脚下的异常，一道碗口粗的荆棘刺穿他的腹部，再把人整个卷起。同时Noah被拖入异空间内。

“嘻嘻嘻，你也到地狱度个假吧，Dante。”丑陋男人的声音从各个方向响起。

Dante啐一口血，扭头睼视Egan，“你是不是被谁蛊惑了？”

Egan面朝Noah消失的方向，笑得丧心病狂。但他不自觉流泪，手里的一页纸几乎要被揉烂。

很快，书房里只剩下一大滩鲜血，还有精神浑浑噩噩的市长。

Misty把嘴里最后的残血用水漱走，吐到盆栽里，“事情就是这样，很棘手。”

“他只是受到教唆，也不知道魔法阵会把人转移到哪里。”Rosewood皱起眉，握住西洋剑剑柄，“显然，得快点找到那个丑陋的男人。”

“来不及的，胆小的野心家是玩躲迷藏的高手。”Misty把挡住魔法阵的家私全部踢开，或者丢出窗外，“这个魔法阵还是完整的，我进去把他们带回来。”

“太危险了。”Rosewood否决。

“危险才有赌一把的价值，而且我会赢。”Misty找到魔法阵的核心，割开皮肤把血淋上去。果然，魔法阵开始散发红光，数道黑影升起，将她缠绕。

“过去，我宁死也要得到一切。现在即便一无所有，但我还是想要。贪婪是人最难消除的劣根性，我就是人间最恶最危险的怪物。所以敢和我抢东西的都得输，他只能输。”

Rosewood微怔后露出笑容，目送她消失在漆黑的影中。

脱离光怪陆离的空间，被抛入高空后，Misty看到身下是一片被残阳笼罩的荒漠。不落地，她借助gravity的力量浮空，呼吸带有血腥味的大风，从中寻找Dante和Noah的气息。

天边，一群人面鸟身的恶魔正在飞来。被长满利齿的大嘴咬住前，她以敲门的姿势轻叩空气。立即，全部恶魔被深绿的重力阵推飞。同时，一只恶魔的体表被她故意溅上一滴血。等它们被推数米远，Misty用手指回勾，利用那滴血制造另一个重力阵。两道水平相对的力量达到均衡，这群恶魔一下子静止。

“再见。”她打一个响指，恶魔瞬间被压成肉饼，残骸稀里哗啦朝地面砸去。很快，被血淋湿的地面出现一道裂痕。没有眼睛的大蛇探出头颅，颚部裂成四等份，连土带泥把这些残骸吞噬了。

这里是魔界。Misty皱紧眉毛，蓦地想起维吉尔，这个还不知所踪但又确实存活的男人。他坠入魔界必定遭到无穷尽的追杀。所以自己作为Patricia的人类继承者，又能在空中相安无事地待多久？

不出三分钟，Misty不安的猜想成为现实。无论是天上还是地面，袭来的恶魔像遮天蔽日的沙尘暴，数量多得令人头皮发麻。

“Patricia…Patricia…”

他们用蹩脚的人类语言重复这个名字。

Misty在短暂慌张后冷静下来，意识到自己的处境与Noah和Dante的无异。狩猎恶魔，同时也被恶魔狩猎。所以正在爆发战斗的地方，必然有他们的身影。

深绿的重力阵在空中持续出现，高度一路上升。不出片刻，她彻底冲破云层，和仿佛吸饱血的鲜红夕阳平视。

在云上，她令血滴朝四面八方飞溅。云中足够的湿度不会使其蒸发干涸，只需要付出有限量的血，所有的云都会变成她的高速路。而充满血气的云朵会让飞行类恶魔失去目标，沦为无头苍蝇

听着脚下的云中不停响起的咆哮，Misty心里觉得痛快。在云端徒步丈量魔界的广袤，等苍白的月亮升起来，她总算听到不寻常的动静，那就是枪声。

Dante和Noah背靠着，在一处古遗迹的残垣上战斗。站在他们头顶极远的高处，她解除脚下的重力阵，随惯性呈笔直坠落。

“原地别动！”

她的声音比身影先到一步。两个人条件反射地屏住呼吸，耳边即刻传来嘈杂的嘶嘶声，像是无数响尾蛇亮起死亡的毒牙。

空气被gravity压缩成柱体，凶猛贯穿了包围Dante和Noah的恶魔。砰砰砰！大地被砸出数个深坑。Misty以慢动作降落，顺手鼓起旋风驱散萦绕面前的尘埃，看到两个人以一副见了鬼的表情盯着自己。她愣了片刻，紧张地把裙摆朝下拉。

“看到了？”

Dante和Noah不说话，又同时把头别过去。

“流氓！”

被骂了，他们虚张开嘴，都觉得自己很无辜。

“算了，忘了刚才的事吧…”Misty叹一口气，庆幸自己早就不穿幼稚的儿童款，至少她觉得今天的系带样式很好看。含着故意被割出伤口的手指头，她问，“我想你们应该知道这里是魔界了。怎么才能离开，有眉目吗？”

她也是第一次来魔界吧。Noah揣测着，心里更加不安。他和Dante一直在寻找办法回到人间，再这样毫无头绪地耗下去，他们三个迟早要竭力而死。

而且…

Noah不由自主想起刚才颇有些色情的一幕，立即转身背对Misty。即便Dante说了谎话，自己根本没有这么个姐姐。少女裙下的风景对他的冲击力还是很大，又是深色的系带款式。

“Noah？”Dante诧异地盯着突然间蹲下去的男孩，“你哪里受伤了吗？”

Misty碍于和弟弟间的关系还很僵硬，不好上前询问。但她想到lotus的强大治愈力，不认为他是因为伤痛才缩成一团的。

Dante没管那么多，掰开他挡脸的手，仔细看去，“你……这是鼻血？”

“不是，我没有…”Noah急得满脸通红。

气氛一度尴尬。Misty忍不住把裙子再拉低些，“总之，我们还是想办法先离开这里再说。”

“也是。”Dante头也不回地反手给企图偷袭的剪刀死神一个弹刀，再一枪送走。

Noah咬住下嘴唇，一声不吭地给枪上子弹，好半天后才问Misty，“你来这里干什么？”

Misty先看了Dante一眼。他对她点头，用唇语表示少年已经知道他们间的姐弟关系。微微叹息，她表情诚实地看着Noah，“我来接你们回去。”

他眼前一亮，“你知道回去的方法？”

“不知道。”她摇头，但在Noah露出沮丧的眼神前又说，“但如果有我能帮上忙的，我会尽我所能。”她看向Dante。“别藏着掖着的，你肯定有门路。”

Dante吹一声口哨，“行，本来我想办法进到遗迹里头，但既然你出现了，刚才的攻击还能再来一次吗？”

“再来几次都行。”Misty耸肩，“目标是什么？”

“就在脚下，遗迹深处有能打开大门的祭台。但这是很久以前的事，我不知道还能不能奏效。”

Noah吃惊地看着Dante，“你来过魔界？”

“这件事以后有机会再说。”Misty按住他肩膀，没让他继续问下去。

Dante对她感激地笑了笑。

明显感觉这两个人关系匪浅，Noah有种被排挤在外的焦虑，看到又有恶魔准备偷袭，发泄似的朝对方甩去很多血凝出的子弹。

“Noah，就算lotus有很强的自愈力，你这样也…”Misty皱起眉毛。

“Lotus？”Noah面露不解，又为她这句关心的话感到阵阵别扭。如果对方真的是自己的家人，那初次见面就一枪打爆她脑袋的自己，到底是有多残忍。

“我回去后也会给你解释的。”她安抚道。见Dante也一脸好奇地嘟哝那个词语，Misty问他，“祭台大概有多深，这样我好控制力道。”

Dante凭印象回答：“七八十吧。” 。

她点头，“我知道了，你带Noah稍微离远点。”

“我不走！”被Dante拉住胳膊的一瞬，Noah情绪猛地爆发，一脸愤恨地快步走近她，“这样有意思吗，我平白无故多了你这么个姐姐？lotus是我能力的代号吧，Dante全部告诉我了！还有你从前干的好事，我的由来、吸血鬼王族、继承者！这都他妈什么玩意儿？”

“小子，搞清楚轻重缓急。”Dante再次拉住他，又安慰她，“你别往心里去。他和自己养父的感情不久前出现裂痕，现在还在气头上。”

“我和Egan已经没有关系了！我一开始就是没人要的怪物！”

Noah的眼神和吼声让Misty突然间感到精疲力竭。现在身处的地方不是魔界更不是人间，只是她心中一块悲伤的小角落。

“不是的，Noah…”她从后抱住男孩，头靠在他肩上，“无论要我背负怎样的压力和骂名，事实上我也是如此罪孽深重的人，但我希望你可以好好活着。你想对我做什么都可以，你拥有这个权利。但在这之前，听我的话，别闹，也别哭，等安全离开了魔界再说。”

别闹，别哭…

“我没哭！”Noah大声否认，又无法狠下心一把推开她。

Dante沉默地走过来，用男孩无法抵抗的力量带走他。

“我没哭…我没有……”

“嗯，我知道你没有。”Dante没有戳破他逞强的谎话。

低着头，Noah继续哽咽地控诉，“生命，家人，背叛，恐惧……所有我不想要的东西她非要给我。”

“恨她吗？”

“我恨，她是我在这个世界上最恨的人！”

“如果回去的只有我们两个人，你还这么恨？”

“什么？”Noah匆忙回过头，她已经站在高高的空中。云海涌起一堆堆厚浪，最后翻绞成一支暗红的巨矛，然后坠落。

被吹开的裙子再不象征羞赧的风景，那几片薄薄的布料像蝴蝶那样被大风撕扯翅膀。不止是深色的、雪白的，所有生命的颜色都在濒死地扇动着。四散奔逃的恶魔和凄厉的尖叫淹没在一片茫茫无边的巨响中。确认这是gravity的力量，幸存的魔界居民错以为那个不死不朽的叛徒回来了。

【6】

云与血的巨矛破开地表、粉碎祭台后，连接两界的通道被成功打开。不知道他们离自己多远，Misty只是感觉到他们还在身边。大家都活着。漂浮一阵，再被巨大的推力甩入半空，她在一阵眩晕后看到了人间的蓝天。

“Misty，给一个缓冲！”正在急坠的Dante大声呼喊，手里拽着Noah胳膊。

蓦地回神，她咬破嘴唇取血，在地面制造出重力阵。魔力的颜色从深绿逐渐变成深红。面对Dante好奇的提问，Misty也不知这是怎么回事。不过有一点可以肯定，她变强了。

Noah的情绪还非常混乱，着陆后沉默而迅速地远离二人。这时，一丝焦味随风飘来。

“话说这是哪里？”Dante问他，怀疑地深呼吸。

Noah本来不想搭理，但还是解释道：“郊外的林区，往北走能看到Egan住的…”他猛的睁大眼，焦味恰好从那个方向飘来。

见他开始狂奔，Dante和Misty相视一眼后紧跟上去。短短几分钟后，映入三人眼中的是正在化作灰烬的宅邸。Noah深绿的眼睛骤然猩红，他冲入熊熊燃烧的房子。

“那些佣人还在里边。”Misty感知气息后对Dante说。

“救人要紧。”他点头，和她一起进入火海。

当纵火犯，房子的主人Egan被Noah强行拽到安全地带时，他手里还抓着Sarah的绝笔信。他不领情地斥责，“为什么要救我？”

Misty阴沉着脸，上前甩他一巴掌，指着昏迷不醒的管家和女仆，“我感谢你曾照顾过Noah。但想死就别连累别人，更别说得好像谁想救你这个垃圾。”

Noah看得也听得很清楚，但找不到理由制止Misty。可无论如何，Egan在自己最无助的时候给予了温暖和庇护，没有让他过早被黑暗吞噬。把枪递给Egan，Noah允许他朝自己射击。

对他而言，一把普通手枪造成的杀伤微乎其微。Egan开枪只是宣告自己养子身份的正式死亡。此后，他只是一个狩猎恶魔也被恶魔狩猎之人。

Dante和Misty走到边上，不插手接下来的事。

良久，Egan在Noah平静的注视中恢复些许正常。他惨淡地笑着，“我的Sarah已经离开，再做出任何牺牲，利用任何炼金术都无法制造原本的她。”

“你说的对，任何生命都是独一无二的。”

“Noah，你恨我吗？”

“不。”

“你不后悔？”

“不。”

“错！你让我一无所有，而你也无法释怀！我们应该是相互憎恨的两个人！”

“对不起，我没有恨你的理由。”

“不要对我露出这种表情！我不需要同情，不要被你理解！你应该和我一样，和我一样！”Egan发狂地嚎叫，五官在恼怒中扭曲走形。

砰！

砰！

砰！

砰！

四声枪响。

Noah雕塑般静默。片刻后，他转过身，鲜血淋漓地告别怆然跪地的Egan。

被击中的地方是小腹、胸膛和眼睛。他把疼痛理解为最后的教诲——不要舍弃人性，不要忘记初心，不要迷失方向。

等他走出一段距离后，Misty多看了痛哭流涕的Egan一眼，以最快速度追上Noah。

“如果他死于非命，你会难过吗？”她挡在他跟前。

Noah用光芒黯淡的眼神看她，“一切已与我无关。”

“不，你是还在意的。”Misty和他错身，疾跑返回。

片刻，一声突兀的枪声传来。Noah愣神半秒后，猛地往回赶。他看到Misty左手紧握，指头血淋淋攥在一起，像是握住了什么。Noah恍然想起拿给Egan的枪，枪膛里装的子弹不止四颗，所以她刚才阻止了他的自杀。然而感谢的话无论如何也说不出口，他没有立场说谢谢。

再看到Misty把尖牙送入Egan的颈动脉。他小声问Dante，为什么她要这么做。

“为了把你从他的记忆中彻底抹去。”

听到回答，Noah发现自己既不伤心，也不气愤。回想起来，自己其实早就想离开Egan身边，即便他真的很爱他，把他当做父亲一样依赖。但劝慰自己的孩子拿起枪，用过猎杀的形式克服不安和恐惧。Noah认为这种事不会发生在真正的父子之间。

“等等，你要去哪里？”Misty叫住只顾埋头走路的Noah。

Noah停下来。现在再看她，他感觉之前产生的质疑、排斥还有最后那点忧虑都无存了。异常茫然，他不知道自己该以什么态度面对她，大脑和内心都空得要命。

“在你想明白自己要做什么，或者想对我做什么前，暂时跟我们待在一起比较好。”Misty向他伸出手，“身为恶魔又狩猎恶魔，不受人类待见更不被恶魔认同的我们，独自行动多少有些危险，姑且相互照应一下吧。”

没有理由拒绝，因为她真的没有说错。握手答应时，Noah恍惚想起那个短暂的拥抱。

为什么人与人之间要展开接触？

他曾经问过Egan，而对方尽可能详细地为自己解释社交的复杂和必要性。可既然与人相处是那么的麻烦，Noah不愿意自讨苦吃。

事到如今，他蓦然想通了，也彻底明白为何自己想要脱离与Egan的家庭关系。他愿意嘲笑自己是怪物，却无法把自己真的当做没有血肉的恶魔，因为那样的生命是不惧怕孤独的；而自己很孤独，害怕无法被人理解。但是Misty对自己的了解，甚至深刻得令他感到排斥。反观表面看起来好像懂自己的意思，却并不完全明白的其他人——那些家庭出身和身体结构都正常的其他人，Noah认为无论与他们展开怎样的接触，都无法做到相互理解。他无法在这种交流中寻求到共鸣和归属感。偏偏与Egan建构出来的父子亲情，在彼此悬殊的身份地位面前显得像幻觉一样脆弱。

“我恨你，所以你不能死在别人手上。你的命是我的。”Noah把Misty拉入自己怀中，用力的，“你要记得你违背了诺言的下场。”

【7】

太阳出来后，酒店的玻璃外墙就开始闪烁滟涟却廉价的光泽。

Dante嘴里叼着披萨，走过去把窗帘拉上。他听到不远处警车的呼啸，天上还有直升机飞过的轰鸣。

Misty顶起乱蓬蓬的棕色鸟窝头推开卧室门，走起路来好像随时会撞到墙上。他闻到她身上有好闻的护发素香气，不想用油腻的手指摸她头。他眼神斜瞥，看向餐桌，“要看天的报纸不？”

她揉揉眼，定睛一瞧。市长住宅被恐怖袭击报道的登在头版。然而Egan没有事，不过被清除了关于恶魔的记忆。但她保留身份不是吸血鬼的Sarah。Egan还会为这个女人继续等待。

结束了，又一个关于继承者的事件。

Misty把报纸丢开，无所畏地开玩笑，“现在我们是通缉犯吗？”

“有我在，你们是绝对自由的。”Yates从厨房走出来，淡绿的眼睛流露着自信。他第一时间把相关监控全部调出、销毁，也早就给他们都办好假身份证、不在场证明。效率、效果都完美得无与伦比。

Misty刚开口和他打招呼，忍不住打哈欠。Yates习惯了。他端上最后一盘小吃，微笑地注视抱起膝盖小口喝粥的MIisty。他欣慰她没被Dante带偏口味，听说后者总爱她投喂各种各样的垃圾食品。然而两个人又都拿厨房没辙。

砰！套间的厨房传来一声爆炸。Rosewood在三个人无语的注视下，拎着一口被炸穿底的平底锅现身。

“我觉得茄子不喜欢我。”他认真解释。

“明明可以靠脸吃饭，你何苦呢？”Misty唏嘘道。

Rosewood也是个和厨房八字不合的人，但他没法完全死心。挠挠头，他打量一圈，发现少了个人，“Noah还在睡？”

Misty舔去沾指头上的酱汁，“我猜他醒了，但不愿出来。不过不用管。”

很快消灭正餐，Dante开始吃甜点，柠檬慕斯。他问Misty，“我这次的委托金呢？”

“要点脸。”Misty拿起法棍朝他头顶敲去，“是谁给你交水电费、叫外卖的？”

“噢，还有Lady的债呢。”Dante一副不怕开水烫的神情。

“还有胆说啊！”Misty使劲扯他脸皮，又嫌胡子扎手。

Dante笑出声，用油腻的手指给她编了一条乡土气十足的大辫子。德式腊肠味的。Misty气得跺脚，追着他满屋子跑。

Rosewood和Yates把他们的打闹当早餐的余兴节目，一边闲聊一边看。卧室里，Noah确实早就醒了，听着从门外不停传来的笑声，更加没有勇气走出去。

“什么，你又叫了一份披萨，真是够了！”

耳边响起Misty的抱怨，然后是一串渐渐响亮的脚步声。Noah知道她来了，下意识远离。风从身后的窗户吹进来，他汗湿的后背立即阵阵发凉。

这时Misty一把打开门，“喂，你真要跳下去？”

Noah转头看一眼身后，咬牙把窗户关上。风声静止，听见的只有自己激烈的心跳。艰难地定下心神，他问，“找我有事？”

和他对视一会儿，她反手指向外边大厅，“Dante想请你吃披萨，夏威夷水果味的。”

和是否喜欢这种口味无关，反正今天的早餐Noah吃得不尽兴。几乎整间酒店能听见Dante和Misty的吵闹，他们就中午到底吃什么争个不停。别人完全插不上嘴

Rosewood早习惯了闹中求静，一直坐在电视前专注地看美食节目。Yates也一边喝咖啡一边看报，偶尔到露台外边接电话，唇形好看的嘴里飘出一串流利的西语。

“好，我赢了，壮哉我中华料理。”Misty结束争辩，一屁股坐到椅子上。

然后，Noah看到她把双腿叠起架在桌沿，像个小混混。不由自主的，Noah放下手里的披萨，嘴里的也不多咀嚼直接吞下，大块面团磕得嗓子疼。

奇葩又粗鲁，绝对没人要的女人。Noah真不想叫她一声姐。这时，Misty偏偏转过头看过来，但没把脚放下去，“现在我一边接猎魔的委托一边备考，但是你要做什么的话，我可以配合。”

正在看时尚周刊的Dante突然插嘴，“还想接委托，你真以为大学那么容易考上？别做梦，我会让Morison断了和你的联系，直到你把录取通知书拿到手。”

Misty不满道：“算你狠，咒你明天睡大街。”

“嘿，搞清楚，我这是为你好。”

Yates也把眼睛从报纸上挪开，“Misty，你应该知道那个学校的文学院不好考。”

“我还不是想以后有个正经工作，这样某某人就不容易饿死街头了。”Misty故作生气地揍Dante。

不过Dante很轻易察觉她情绪中的不安定。只是她平日表现出的随性无畏，现在成了天然的伪装。

“你真的想上大学？”Noah问，他很难把对方和考生联系在一起。

“这可是好事，女孩子身上的戾气本来就不该那么重。而且我也不想再多一个抢生意的同行。”Dante故意揉乱Misty的头发，又捏她的脸让她把抱怨都憋回去。

Yates和Rosewood都默不作声地观察，想知道他即将和Noah发生怎样的化学反应。

“你认为这家伙打算上学读书，这很古怪，对吧？”Dante从容地坐下，开始消灭还有些余热的披萨。他也从不介意吃冷披萨。

对此，Noah默认，并微微点头。Dante又作正经地开口，“教你一个解决心里困扰的好办法。和她一块考试，再拿到比她高得多的分数。”

Misty听得眼睛瞪直了，“你胡说什么玩意儿？”

Dante无视她，冲Noah笑道：“你姐的第一志愿是那什么什么学校的文学院。不过……嗯，她也就这样吧。”

Misty想把实验室里的资料抱过来砸死他，“对不起，但是我看的书确实比你吃的披萨多。”

“你信吗？”Dante却把问题甩给Noah。

Misty狠狠踹他一脚，脑子里边乱哄哄的。Yates和Rosewood用眼神交换意见，觉得这主意不错。总之，要让这对姐弟有相互理解的机会。

Noah沉默数秒后，就这个的建议做出回答，“我不知道她看了多少书，但我决定照你说的试一试。”

“不是，你…”Misty吃惊又无措。

她这幅表情令Noah感觉心情突然间变得愉快，说话不禁恶劣起来，“论学习力，我不会输。所以尽你所能，挣扎吧。”

Misty听得一肚子都是火，把果盘里的整颗榴莲拿起准备砸Dante。

有Rosewood和Yates两个老好人护着，虽然Dante最终免遭一顿毒打，自以为潇洒地离开花都Darcey。但他很快就遭到极为恐怖的报复。

Misty给Cindy上班的快餐店打电话，嘱咐老板在他赊的账没还清前拒绝提供披萨和草莓圣代。同时，她联系上Lady常光顾的情报屋，托人转告这位精打细算的女魔头，Dante最近大赚了一笔。

致Patty:Dante欠我的三十个冰淇淋都算你的，记得死缠烂打！

致Morison:请给Dante多安排处理琐碎的家长里短但佣金偏偏可观的委托。

致August:把复习参考书转交Dante，让他自己出邮费寄过来。要他敢怠慢，自己来年又落榜，全赖他。

不提Dante本人，Rosewood也对Misty心生畏惧。

“有意见？”她随手把听筒扔向对的地方，翘起腿的模样仿佛有黑手党教父附体。

Rosewood笑着摇头。不敢，不敢。

【8】

姐弟俩住进Yates安排好的公寓，Rosewood负责除饮食外的日常事务。

Noah没有自夸，目标一旦确定，他就能做到心无旁骛。倒是Misty心神不定，因为绝没想过自己会和弟弟在同一屋檐下备考。狗血的八点档都不带这么演的。一连三天，她看不进去一个字。

总算忍不住，她拉上刚散步回来的Rosewood溜出去。Noah从窗户朝外瞟一眼，不屑地摇头，开始今天的第二轮刷题。

Yates给Misty办的身份证如实表明她还未成年，所以她不能去酒吧。但要在街头贩卖机买一罐果酒，完全没问题。

“真的，要是我不和那孩子走这么近，我反而知道该怎么做。但我现在一副更需要开导的惨样。”

Rosewood耐心地听，心里又很欣慰。如果Misty不是真的在意Noah，犯不着烦恼这么久。

“所以，你其实在纠结面子上的问题？”

“怎么可能？Rosewood，我是那种脸皮薄的人吗？”

“不好说，长辈都希望自己在小辈眼里是威严的，但你也还是个孩子啊。”

“你这只大白蛔虫！行吧，你告诉我，我最好怎么做？”

“我认为是顺其自然。你比Noah经历更多，对事情有更深的看法。但在那孩子面前，你是白纸，因为你只有他这么一个弟弟，你们才刚刚相认。”

Misty陷入苦思，把空掉的易拉罐一脚踢入垃圾桶，“Noah以为只要分数比我的高就可以为所欲为，他真和我幼稚地卯上了。不过我和他争这个干嘛，他一刀子捅过来我还觉得好受些。”

“这件事你可不能随心所欲。再说，Dante他也是一片好心。”

Misty努努嘴，“好吧，我会继续给他缴水电费的。”

Rosewood当然不能说这种补偿非常恰当。不过他很高兴Misty眼中的障碍物在消失，慢慢恢复成他钟爱的亮色。

这一晚后，Misty找回了自己的节奏，去做更想做的别的事情。看书和刷题正式从主业沦为消遣。除了必要的文理知识，她在技术局工作时就接触了其他方面的内容。

但Noah并不清楚实情，不止一次想问她到底要不要考试。但Misty不给他当面质问的机会。似乎最开始那几天里，她的局促不安只是他的错觉。

要抓住风可实在太难了。

这天下午，Noah照例在房间刷题。Misty不知出于什么理由路过他窗外，手里拿一盒牛奶，嘴里含着吸管。她含糊不清地提醒，“十二题选D。”

Noah瞪过去。她却无动于衷，一边把吸管嘴咬扁，巴拉巴拉把讲解。

这不像嘻嘻哈哈混日子的人能有的严谨思路。一时间，Noah怀疑她深夜爬起来偷偷看书。不情不愿地修正，他嘟哝着问，“有路不走，你跑窗外干嘛，这里是九楼。”

“我突然想吃烧烤，就抓了只斑鸠。”Misty拎起灰色的鸟，确实是一只斑鸠。

“你的厨艺很糟，配不上它。”Noah站起来，一脸嫌弃地伸手。

“你心疼了？但它是野的，你喂不家。”她嘴上这么说，但还是递过去。

Noah错误地一把握住尾羽。扑棱扑棱。秃屁股的斑鸠慌张地飞远。Misty看看它，又看看他，直接往楼下跳，咕哝道:“这事儿不赖我。”

怪我咯？Noah探出头，觉得Misty的身影真是越看越气人。充分深呼吸后，他坐下来，把今天的刷题量翻了一倍。显然，姐弟俩的感情往相互理解的反方向越歪越严重了。

Misty路过一间上档次的赌场，寻思到底要不要乔装一番混进去时，一个表情愁苦的女人叫住她。

“你是便利屋Devil May Cry的员工吧，我见过你。”

狗屁，哪有员工倒贴老板的？Misty心里抱怨，又觉得古怪。女人说见过自己，可她却没印象。至少她见过的人里，像眼前这位这么苦大仇深的不多。

“说来冒昧，但我确实在别的赌场见过你。你从未输过一局，有人形容你是幸运女神的私生女。”

“别当真。但你到底想委托我做什么？”Misty直接问。

女人拿出一张男人的照片，“我想请你救救我的丈夫，他收到了传说中的赌徒——King的邀请函。”

好像在哪儿听过这名字。Misty想了想，问，“是不是和他赌博的人，只要输了就会死？”

女人掩面而泣，“是的，迄今为止没有人活着回来。”

怪了，这事儿难道不该由Dante处理吗？Misty记忆里还残留他在游轮上给King致命一击的画面。难道自己的存在已经改动原本的轨迹？

算了，改动就改动吧，她已不是连自己都保护不了的小女孩。Misty答应道：“OK，你的委托我接下了。”

冲完澡，Noah看一眼钟，晚上九点半。Rosewood和她都没回来。Dante说这俩人曾经像一对连体婴，现在才开始各做各的。

又过了二十分钟，Rosewood抱着一纸袋食材回来了，脸上还有卡通贴纸，粉红Kitty猫的。Noah一边喝牛奶一边问，“是楼下那户人家的小孩干的？”

他回以无奈的笑脸。他和人类之间存在一种奇妙的亲近感。可能因他是一株白蔷薇，没有人会讨厌美丽的花朵。不到一周，Rosewood已经认识半数邻居，还学会了三种缝纫技法，都是五楼的老太太教的。老太太还想把外孙女介绍给他。

可即便Rosewood有勤俭持家的优点。但三个人里，能和厨房和平相处的只有Noah。Noah不爱吃外卖，不得不去图书馆借来几本烹饪书。

整理好冰箱里的食材，Rosewood环顾一圈，问，“你姐呢？”

虽然对Noah曾做过的事感到抵触，但既然Misty本人没有抱怨，他也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。而Noah心里也有疙瘩。周围人都很快接受自己和Misty的血缘关系。抛开那些实际上微不足道的戏弄，Misty在自己面前其实异常的低姿态，随时可以把命交出来。Noah不知道怎么安抚乱糟糟的情绪，放下空掉的牛奶杯，他诚实又烦闷地说：“我不知道，也管不着她。”

Rosewood看一眼钟，马上十点了，他心想Misty多半还在哪里疯玩。她真不像个应考生，但问她一道题，就算她解不来也能分析得头头是道。一本正经胡说八道也是一样本事。这倒不是Dante教她的，却有不少人抱有这种看法，常常让Dante觉得郁闷。想到这儿，Rosewood不禁笑起来。

Noah看他表情那么放松，也不去担心Misty的现况。用纸巾把嘴边的奶渍擦干净，他认真琢磨明天吃点什么。

此时的Misty，她刚在地下商场淘了一套职业装，蹬着一双五厘米人造革高跟鞋，戴一副眼镜，打扮得像个土味十足的职场菜鸟。再用Yates伪造的另一张成年人身份证登记，她以一个耳熟能详的名字混入赌场。

Alice

当她对同桌的赌客们自我介绍，收获了几声不算恶意但不怎么舒服的调侃。但很快这些人就不得不正视这个梦游赌场的土包子。因为她没多久就赚到令人眼红的筹码，输家气得牙痒痒，觉得她根本就是个动不动就砍人脑袋的Queen of Hearts！

把最后一个人的筹码收走，Misty却仍是一副提不起劲的表情。菜。这是她对这一局游戏的全部感受。

乔装成看客的委托人目睹了全过程，走出赌场后激动道：“你果然很厉害！如果是你的话，我丈夫准能得救！”

Misty耸耸肩，不做任何事前承诺，去赌场不过是想练练手找回点感觉。

委托人说会找借口把丈夫收到的邀请函掉包给她，再三嘱咐道：“请你一定打败King，否则还会有更多人遭受他的死亡诅咒。”

夜色很深了，Misty打一个哈欠，“其实只要还有名利场，King是不会消失的。”

委托人有些不解。但Misty懒得解释。路过一家孤儿院时，她稍微驻足，把装满钞票的皮箱甩入唯一还亮着灯的房间。玻璃破裂的同时响起一个女人的尖叫。

“万一里边有孩子……你不怕造成安全事故吗？”委托人很吃惊。

“这个点还不上床的是往往是成年人。”说罢，Misty给委托人道一声再见，约定明天晚上不见不散。

她不会解释自己在皮箱上附加了gravity的力量，天降的财富会慢慢从半空落到地上，让房里的人毫发无损并目瞪口呆。至于这笔钱后来何去何从，就不是她的事了。不拿钥匙开门避免声音吵醒已入睡的同居人，她踩在半空，推开窗户再掀起窗帘。一双眼睛直勾勾盯着自己。

“Noah！”她惊叫一声，差点摔下去，“你干嘛？”

正对窗户坐着的Noah合上书，表情看不出是责备还是嫌弃，“知不知道现在几点了。你身上有烟味，还有酒味。”

“这就是经验者的味道，记住了吗？”Misty手撑在窗台，翻进来，“不用在意我的夜生活。”

“哼，肮脏。”

“等你下面的毛长齐了再说这种话吧。但你要我的命，随时开口。”

“你住嘴！”Noah猛地站起来。膝盖窝碰倒椅子。哐当。

Rosewood被这声动静吸引过来。自然的，两个熬夜的小年轻都被训话了。第二天一早，Misty吃完饭就急着出门。

“我要去一趟Phil Linton，大概明天下午回来，最迟不超过后天晚上。”她说。

“你要去找Yates？”Rosewood问。那里是他的家乡。

Misty思考一会儿，“我可以顺路拜访他。”

Noah看不惯她的故弄玄虚，没好气地问，“所以你去那里到底要干什么？”

搁以前，Misty会两手一摊说“我不干嘛。”这次，她少见地沉默注视Noah，盯得他无所适从。

“Noah，你跟我一起走。”

“什么？”他手里的抹布掉到地上。

Rosewood心思敏锐，他试问，“难道你接了什么委托？”

“对，一个女人见过我出尽风头的样子，要我帮忙揍醒她的赌棍丈夫。我也认为有必要让Noah知道，我的时间和精力都浪费在什么上边。”

Noah听得一愣一愣，主要是没想到她在赌场待过。Rosewood犹豫一阵，还是松了口，“早点回来，最迟不要超过明天傍晚。不然我没法给Dante他们交待。”

Misty指着还没回神的弟弟，“相信我，这家伙不到太阳落山就会闹着要回家喝奶，牛奶。”

Noah立即跺脚，“我还没答应要和你一块去！”

“那好，我会记着把命留着回来见你。”

砰。关门声后，室内一片安静。

“真的追吗？”Rosewood用微微揶揄的神色打量Noah。

修长的双眼皮下，他睫毛高频抖动着。纠结一会儿后，Noah咬牙切齿地把抹布捡起再扔桌上，“我追，这总行了吧！”

Rosewood苦笑地目送他摔门而去，继续收拾餐桌。等会儿自己还要应付五楼老太太的瞎做媒。

赶在Misty上公交车的前一秒，Noah不情不愿地大声叫住她，凶神恶煞，堪比专业讨债人。Misty请司机稍等一会儿。司机点点头，什么样的情侣吵架他都见过，刹一脚就当日行一善。

Noah上车后非要刷两次公交卡，再拽着她到座位上坐好。司机为Misty白白浪费的几块零钱叫冤，摇摇头，真当他俩是闹别扭的情侣。

见车上没几个乘客，Misty慢吞吞翘起二郎腿，故意问道：“你到底是要追我呢，还是要杀我？”

“都有，你这个……你个烦死人的家伙。”Noah一时找不到更准确的形容，但用麻烦来描述是没错的。

“那你要准备大扫除了吗？为了不让你因为太过顺利而感到无聊，我会适当反抗两下。”Misty手里散发暗红色的魔力。

忌讳周围的视线，Noah一把抓住她的手，低声恐吓，“你疯了吗？再胡闹我就…我……啧，给我老实坐好。”

“我疯了？可能疯了吧，也不知道哪根筋没搭对，突然想要你跟我一起行动。”Misty没有说谎，直直地看他和自己一样的深绿色眼睛。

太过直白的行为反而平添一丝恐怖。Noah打一个寒颤，再次意识到自己对她了解得不够多，接受不了这个姐姐也在情理之中。

又过一会儿，Misty再次开口，“我想表现得成熟规矩，像真正的长辈。但我天性太野太散漫，总不由自主把事情弄糟。这导致我和你的关系总是卡在一个尴尬的位置。”

“我也懒得强迫你改变，装腔作势反而恶心人。”Noah瞪她，但面部肌肉稍微松弛，表情柔和了一点，“让我试着理解你，可以，我不是没这个器量。只是我对你的厌恶不会消失，而且你的命还是我的。”

“突然发现你还有点可爱。”Misty笑起来，摸他的头。

Noah忍着火气，心想下次做饭的时候要给她碗里偷偷放三包魔鬼辣椒粉。

汽车、火车、渡轮，几经辗转，直到太阳落山。皎月静静悬在Phil Linton上空，豪华游轮在几声鸣笛后驶出洒满银光的港湾。

走廊一侧墙壁上有成排的玻璃窗，Noah盯着自己西装革履的倒影，忍住不去扯领带，虽然感觉自己快窒息了。他和她约好在这里碰头，虽然还剩下五分钟时间，但自己到得实在太早，现在心情逐渐烦躁起来。

“你要习惯一个人待着，成年人的世界就是这么没道理的孤独。”

听到她在说话，Noah不耐烦地扭过头，“还不是因为像你这种不讲道理的……你是Misty？”

“啊哈，是我本人，怎么了？”她稍微一动，红色高跟鞋上的亮片就闪烁起来。Noah不自觉把视线上移，看到她纤细的小腿肚，腰线，锁骨，大片瓷白的皮肤，比蛇信子还妖艳的嘴唇。

“你敢不敢把妆卸了？还有，太低了…”Noah背过身去，不自在地嘟哝。他听Egan说，露出胸部肌肤哪怕只有四分之一的女孩都不是什么好东西。

Misty故意拍拍清凉的胸口，“在这种场合不化妆跟裸奔没差别。而且这就算低的话，你的承受力也太菜了。”

Noah不想和她争辩。夜晚十一点的钟声刚刚敲响。他透过玻璃窗看着人头躜动的室外舞池，“城市的人都这么喜欢享乐吗？”

“人都是喜欢享乐的。再说这艘游轮是Phil Linton的名产，官方也许可的赌场。政府一边征收市民的税金，又一边合法榨取他们的闲钱。一个愿打、一个愿挨的，纯属活该。”

“这真没意思。”

“但很多人不这么想啊。据我观察，喜欢泡赌场的基本上是没钱有闲或者有钱有闲的人，老想着一夜暴富，或者更富。”Misty调侃着，顺手从侍者托盘里拿走一杯鸡尾酒，樱桃口味。

“有钱人真会这样想？”

“准确地说，你这指的是暴发户，贬义词。你瞧瞧Yates就知道了，真正的资本家不会只享受持续一夜的美梦。”

“要是奖品是你呢？”

“我？”

“哼，迟钝的女人。但白送我都不要。”

“拜托，就算把我撕烂，我都不可能对你做那种事情。至于我是不是迟钝…呵呵，会对我做出这种评价的你，果然还是欠火候。把交往的界限划得太过清楚，可是很难适应社会的。”

Noah不服气地想辩驳，又忽的发现酒杯粉红的水彩衬得她手指很是细白，还能看清楚透明指甲油的反光。他不想承认，但Misty确实是越相处就越觉得有趣的类型。这种人走到哪里都能独立成一副图景。他又不自觉盯着她在锁骨下方，礼服花边中微微隆起的部分，一声不吭地看着。可惜那方面见识为零甚至为负，Noah的臆想中大面积留白，令人感到同情。

该戏谑时要戏谑，这是Misty的想法。所以她冷不丁弹他脑门，说了声小处男。Noah红着脸，刚要发火，她又向他伸出手。

“幸会，我是Misty。”

盯着和自己神似的深绿眼睛，Noah最终和她握手，不情不愿地开口，“…Noah。”

“好名字。”她摇晃着酒杯，在玻璃边沿印上一个桃红色的唇印，“愿意陪我去赌一局吗？”

“输了别赖我。不对，你敢输我就杀了你。”Noah跟着她迈开步子。看到那间包间紧闭的大门时，他又停下，“我替你参加。”

“你不适合赌博。我们三个在公寓玩扑克的时候，你就该发觉的。”

“我只是练习时间不够，而且…”Noah咋舌，实在嫉妒Misty像是开了挂的运气，“就算我赢不了。但我有lotus，King是杀不死我的。”

“其实不死比死亡本身更恐怖，你真的不怕？”

“总比你去死好。”Noah嘟哝道，又马上强调，“能杀你的只有我！”

“好吧，这次我听你的。”Misty笑了笑，去更衣间打晕了发牌人，扒下她的制服。

听到门打开的声音，Noah看过去又马上别开脸。透肉的黑丝袜怎么看怎么色气。

走到半路，他们遇到了委托人。她应该留在家里照看失去参加资格的丈夫。不解着，Misty问道：“你怎么来了？”

“我掉包邀请函的事情暴露了，King又给我丈夫送去新的邀请函！”

Misty眉毛微皱，伸手抱了抱委托人，在她颈间悄悄地吸一口气，“别着急。你丈夫现在人呢？”

委托人啜泣道：“对不起，我跟丢了。但我想他一定去了指定的包厢。”

Misty却说：“现在哭个够吧，今晚过后你再也没这机会了。”

Noah说不清她突然察觉了什么，眼睛里闪烁出一种瘆人的光。

让委托人回客房等消息，Misty脸上依然浮动若有若无的冷笑。她一边盘起头发，一边对弟弟说：“我大概猜出King的真面目了，所以你替我上场是正确的。”

“King到底是什么恶魔？”他激动起来。

她盯着包厢的门，“与其说是恶魔，King更像是从赌徒的思想中诞生的邪念体。换句话说，它可以随意附身于任何贪婪之人。谁都可以成为King。”

Noah为难道：“这种虚幻的存在要怎么抹杀？”

“说简单也简单，麻烦也麻烦。因为是欲望的产物，这家伙渴望长盛不衰，所以只要给它一次彻底败北就行了。”

这并非真枪实弹的战斗，Noah不确定自己能赢过King。

“已经没有回头路。但只要我们联手，就不会输。”Misty替他整理领带，别好领带夹。这是随邀请函送来的饰品。

Noah伸出手推开大门，低声说：“什么才是真正的恶魔，我稍微有些明白了。”

两个人走进去，零点的钟声刚好敲响，雨也淅沥沥下起来。被水雾氤氲的大玻璃窗上，模模糊糊倒映出一张椭圆形长桌。

拥有黄金手臂的摄影师，得到女神祝福的名媛、总是满载而归被戏称为圣诞老人的导演，委托人的丈夫和Noah。五位受邀人依序坐下。

赌局（death poker）开始。

抱着至少要死上两三次的觉悟，Noah很平静，牌技再烂也不在意其他人的调侃。加上很少跟注，他陆续目睹摄影师、导演和名媛在尔虞我诈中暴毙。

赌局已有三人遇害，照理来说幸存者该有所惊醒，但委托人的丈夫兴奋得五官开始走位，“我知道了，你就是King！我要吃掉你！”

Noah盯着他瘾君子似的面相，嘲讽地笑。在这一瞬，Misty感觉Noah的气息变了，跟那三个赌徒死前一样狂热。他和委托人的丈夫，两个人的牌技和运气都不是一流的，但也因为这样，最后的博弈持续很长时间。

Misty朝窗外望去，雨已经停了，黎明的光从云缝中倾泻。维持平静的表情，她继续发牌。

A、J、Q、10

同样的牌面。不过委托人丈夫的是红桃，Noah的却都是黑桃。这实在是惊人，两个人都有可能拿到同花大顺。

“全部压上，反正是最后一局了，赌上一切吧。”不等第五张牌的发派，那男人就迫不及待了。

Noah翘起一条腿，“我奉陪，不够的拿命抵。”

Misty做好心理准备，把两个人的最后一张牌发出去。掀起扑克牌一角，那个男人看清楚后立即欢呼，“红桃K，同花大顺！”

Noah面带轻蔑地把牌甩回桌上，“黑桃K。同样的牌型，黑桃胜。”

男人颤抖地指着他，下一秒就直挺挺倒在地上。对此，Misty一点不惊讶。她从包裙里抽出一把小型手枪，慢条斯理地上子弹。

“只剩下我们两个人，是时候取你的命了，Misty。”浑然不把她的武器放眼里，Noah站起来扭动脖子，颈椎发生咔咔的声音。

“我是你的，但不是现在。”Misty预判他的行动路径，每一枪都打中他脚踝。趁Noah还无法站立，她闪到他身后，一把抓住他的头发。

咚！地板被砸得开裂，带着血丝的脑浆到处迸溅。

Lotus的继承者拥有强大自愈力，这种程度的打击对Noah毫无影响，只是暂时晕过去。Misty叹一口气，又朝他心窝掏去。

Noah身体一阵痉挛，在心脏被完全摘走的一刻静止不动了。桃子大小的器官在Misty手中顽强跳动着，外观和普通人的无异。前提是无视附着在右心室外的黑色肿块。

一阵掌声在寂静的包厢响起，Misty侧目看去，委托人面带诡笑地走过来，对丈夫的尸体视而不见。她说：“没想到你才是最后赢家，恭喜。”

Misty回以一个嘲笑，“不敢当，King。”

自觉瞒不住了，委托人开始揭露赌局的面纱。

“谁做King都无所谓，只要一直赢下去，注入对胜利的执念的魔具就会带来好运，但佩戴者也在被诅咒的空间中因败北死亡。唯独咒力会随着接连不断的死亡不停变强。”

Misty拿着Noah的心脏，一手拽住他后衣领把他丢到角落，“照你这么说。只要人类一直存在，King是无敌的？”

“并不是所有恶魔都以血肉为食粮，有时候人类就是自己的死神。”

“从恶魔之口听到这个道理，真讽刺啊。”Misty幽幽说道，将附着在右心房的那块黑色物质摘除，踩碎。受邀人佩戴魔具的一刻，这东西就开始在心脏处寄生，最终导致他们猝死。

完好如初的心脏被放回正确的位置。没多久，Noah在剧烈的疼痛中苏醒，使劲咳嗽着。他抹去挡眼前的污血，看到Misty正在和一个紫灰色的恶魔战斗。准确地说，她在单方面蹂躏对方。Gravity引发的重力阵仅是构建防御体系就足够强悍。

露出真面目的King看到复活的Noah，对Misty尖声叫嚣，“为了让自己活到最后，你连自己的弟弟也利用！”

“你怎么知道我们的关系？”Misty站在重力阵中心纹丝不动，顺道把Noah也护起来，“我不认为你会关心赌博之外的事。所以你最好老实交待，是谁让你来找我的。”

立即，King被一道垂直向上的力量推向天花板，陷入墙体后又朝下坠落。地砖下层的金属板发出呻吟。上抛再下坠，哐哐反复几轮后，面目全非的恶魔完全动弹不得。Noah看得怔然。要再来那么几下，游轮可能会解体。

“Viola…是Viola……”King艰难地吐字，一根指头也动弹不得。

“继续。”Misty找一把带靠背的椅子，以骑马的姿势反坐。她回勾手指，King被重力阵带动，漂浮半空。

畏惧Misty没温度的猩红双眼，King坦白道:“‘Empty将Viola家族的gravity夺走了’，这消息在人间的恶魔中被传得沸沸扬扬。”

“想不到我一战成名。”她冷哼，庆幸自己当时让Dante联系Trish，拜托她去Yates身边做了一阵保镖。

Misty继续审问，“然后呢，有谁想从我这儿接手gravity？可以啊，有那个本事的话。”她挥手，故意把King的束缚解开。

一恢复自由King就凶性毕露，双手成刀朝Misty劈袭。她后跳站起，把椅子一脚踹飞。椅子立刻被劈成碎片。风刃同时冲破窗棂，海风从阙口呼啸而至，混着玻璃渣卷飞桌上的扑克牌。

Misty用重力阵挡住King的突刺，另一只手，指间夹了一张。King同样选择了命运之牌，锋利的刃尖戳穿红桃K的中心。

把黑桃A丢到她脚边，Misty说：“你输了。”

遭到审判，败北的King在晨曦中化为灰烬。Noah端详被笼罩其中的Misty，靠近她后又不知道说什么。当最后一点点残渣被风吹走，两个人听到了King的声音——

“其实是river告诉我，你在Darcey…”

“那是什么，又一个继承者？”Misty把拳头攥紧。但King的残烬彻底冷却，无人应答。

坐在返回公寓的火车上，姐弟俩没有什么交流。

Noah不适应Misty长时间严肃的表情。他感觉过去狩猎恶魔的日子，不过是发生在偏僻角落又自以为天大的小事。自从Misty出现，另一个宽阔的世界突然暴露在面前，他看不清巨细，却又无遮无拦的可怖。

中午，在火车上买了两份商务套餐回来，Misty用筷子戳餐盒里的肉圆，她小声问Noah，“你要不要舍弃lotus？Yates就是被我回收了力量，现在和普通人类无异。再把你的记忆修改一下，我想这样会让你活得好受些。”

“你是想我点头，但是拒绝？”Noah眼睛瞥向窗外，咀嚼得心不在焉。

“Noah，你多少察觉到了，继承者的世界比寻常猎人的更不安全。我可能在你成长得独当一面前就输得一塌糊涂，。”

“别把我说得那么——”

驳斥声戛然而止。Noah怔怔的，她扼住自己喉咙的手，温度冰得可怕。好久厚他才回过神，Misty已经离开，不知道去了哪里。

列车飞驰，窗外的森林和不安都在风里涌动。Noah感觉自己随时会被拽出去，下意识远离窗口的后一秒，眼前突然漆黑。隧道里一片漆黑。

在公寓楼下的电话亭，Misty让Dante联系Trish，让她再去做几天Yates的私人保镖。交待完，她抬头看到公寓客厅的灯亮着，很不愿被Rosewood看到自己现在的表情。她对Noah说：“在我把river的事情查清楚前，你少出门，有突发情况最好交给Rosewood处理，也可以联系Dante。”

不留时间给他消化，她转身就走。Noah实在忍不住，大声问，“你觉得只要牺牲自己，一切就会变好吗？你个自私的人！”

对此，Misty默认，转过头对他笑了笑。晚上十点。云里有雷的声音。她在车站随便上了一辆公交，随它载自己去城市的任意角落。

Noah几乎是一路冲上楼的。知道自己劝不动Misty，他一进门就大叫Rosewood的名字。

从厨房里走出来，Rosewood从他顺序有些混乱的字句中抓取重点。捕捉到一个单词时，他震惊了，“你再说一遍，给King透露情报的是谁？”

肩膀几乎要被捏碎。忍着疼痛，Noah如实回答。

Rosewood脸色发白，“river，单向跃迁。为什么偏偏这时候现身了…”

Noah呼吸陡然一紧，“那到底是怎样的能力？”

“路上再给你解释，现在赶紧去找她！”Rosewood把围裙一扯，直接从阳台跳出去。

Noah不敢怠慢，跟上去听到他说：“Misty以前过得很艰难，直到现在都没缓过来。所以river的发动效果对现在的她无异于灭顶之灾。”

“有多严重，她会死吗？”

“比死更糟。”

Noah震惊之余，不经意瞥到远处高楼上闪动的光点，“那是什么？”

Rosewood偏头一瞧，发现光芒呈现琥珀色，呼吸骤然一凝，“不好，是river！”

下一秒，暗红的大圈在楼上扩张，重力阵方向朝上。这说明Misty在现场。Noah和Rosewood飞快跑去，发现一个特种兵打扮的中年男人强拽她坠楼。而他竟不受力场牵制。

在两个人落地前，在半空突然撕开一道裂缝。琥珀色的光喷射而出，同时响起钟表滴答的声音。随后Misty被裂缝吞噬。而那个男人被当场摔死，尸体又被轰然崩塌的高楼掩埋。

只迟到一步的二人呆立在尘埃滚滚的废墟边缘。

泛黄的照片随风落到了地上。男人和一个小女孩的看向镜头，两个人有着相似的五官。

【9】

周围一片漆黑，钟表滴答声来自四面八方。Misty不清楚自己身在何处，只记得自己刚遭到一个人类继承者的突袭。他仿佛没有实体，gravity发挥不了作用。

没漂浮多久，意识不受控制地迅速涣散。咚。后脑勺又立即传来疼痛，碰撞声也响起。随后她听到潮水般的笑，是小孩子才有的清脆声音。Misty想看清周围，又猝不及防地被豁然开朗的视野刺痛。

太阳在正上方，雪白而浑圆。

她抬手挡住光线，呼吸到微微灼热的空气。花了三秒确定自己躺在坚硬的地面，她慢慢坐起。撑在身后的手，指头碰到一把木剑。

剑？她陷入恍惚。

“Misty，你可以不用勉强自己。不是每个人都和剑有缘。”

听到这个声音，她一下子站直，看到一群小孩正围住自己。Credo垂剑而立，继续说着宽慰的话。可怖的猜想浮上心头。Misty慌张地看每个面露嘲笑的小孩，看到古旧的校舍和高耸的塔楼。

比印象中更显得年轻的Credo走过来，伸出手，“你怎么了？”

Misty连连摇头，“这不对…！”匆忙推开他时，她发现自己的手很小，甚至带着婴儿肥。

新的继承者、过去的时空、钟表的滴答声…

她尖叫一声后拨开人群，狂奔着，眼前很快出现熟悉得令她毛骨悚然的街道。完好无损的面粉店、父亲的糖果铺、图书馆、神殿前的喷泉池……

“Misty？”

一个脆嫩的声音叫住她，充满惊讶和疑惑。

被无形的手掐住咽喉。Misty忍住几乎窒息的情绪，缓慢转过身。Nero被孤儿院院长牵着，清澈的蓝眼睛让她感到一股不可逼视的神圣。

自记事以来，Nero从未在她脸上看到过惊恐的表情，她该是天不怕地不怕的一个人。

“你怎么了？”

只把手抬起一点点，就点燃她眼中的火焰。Nero感觉心里被烫了一下，手不禁缩回去，眼睁睁看Misty跑远。

孤儿院院长握紧他的手，“你少和那个疯姑娘走太近。我听说她又在斋日跑河边抓了一桶鱼。”

“但她只是抓着玩。”他想起她常常把钓起的鱼又甩回河里。

院长蹲下来，念经般絮叨道：“我知道你心地好。Credo他们一家把你教得很懂事，但你不能总这么温柔。”

Nero不和长辈顶嘴，但心里不理解。他没那么排挤Misty，毕竟她没做过伤天害理的事，动粗骂人也常常是因为对方先出手。他还记得她擅长讲笑话，正经的、不正经的都没问题，也能即兴编故事。Credo会因为维持长男形象，憋笑憋得很辛苦。

至于黄段子，Misty会说给港口的码头工人听。Nero曾看到她把那些所谓下流的男人逗得前仰后翻。而他们又会给她讲外边世界的奇闻异事。比如果仁里藏了珍珠的苹果树、从影子中长出的黑色蔷薇花……

靠近她，好像那些绮丽的风景、无数珍奇异兽会变得触手可及。

“Nero，Nero！你在听我讲话吗？”

“我在。”他猛一回神，不自觉用指甲盖挠鼻梁。

“哼，你一心虚就喜欢抠鼻子。”院长带着他继续朝前走，“记住我的苦口婆心，做个好孩子，别跟她一样肆无忌惮、目无尊长。”

Nero不喜欢这样的话。就算是Credo，板起脸后还是会替Misty把身上的灰拍干净。等孤儿院院长忙着调节另外两个孩子的矛盾，他抽出自己被握得汗湿的手，嫌弃地在衣服上擦一擦，溜走了。

他不知道Misty去了哪里，整个Fortuna都是她的地盘。茫然地走了一会儿，他突然想起她抓鱼的事，心想她会不会跑瀑布下边去了。去看看吧。他欣然迈开腿，在太阳下跑着。湛蓝的虹膜折射出淡淡的薄荷绿。

很快，Nero找到了一串新留下的足迹，和自己一样是小孩子的脚印。他开心地笑，不禁跑得更快。恍惚间，Nero觉得自己好像经过故事中茫茫无际的沙漠。黄沙过后是一片原野，乌云般的蝗虫过境，把青草啃成了汪洋。金发的人鱼在白云里露出一截亮丽的尾鳍，歌声从天而降。

双脚踩在一片绮丽的幻象中，Nero跑得一头热汗。下一秒，他不小心踩到泥水打滑了，重重摔倒在地。同时一些血渍映入眼中，让他发慌。Misty走路时习惯把身子的重心放在足尖。她总像要蹦跳，随时会起飞一般。沿河畔一路洒下的血迹，从中根本找不到轻快的感觉。

前边是被大瀑布冲出的深潭，藏在林木葱郁的尽头。Nero万分害怕地跑过去，真的在那里看到了Misty。她背对自己坐在一块大石头上，沉默不动。这和她活跃的性格很不相符。

可怕的念头一闪而过，恐惧支配了Nero。他一点点靠过去，却看到她血肉模糊的手腕。他立即被吓得腿软，一下子瘫坐。她从不主动干坏事，更不可能干傻事。但现实几乎打碎Nero的认知，硬生生把他从编织的梦中拽出，而他连惊叫一声的余地都没有。

过一会儿，Misty慢慢把头抬起。她掀开眼皮，两眼无神地看Nero，“你来这里干嘛。你一来，我就觉得自己显得更蠢了。”

他无措地睁大眼。

没理睬，Misty沉浸在自己的思绪里。来这里的路上，她猜想那个男人gift的发动效果属于幻觉系，最简单的解决办法就是自我毁灭，完全否定虚构世界以强制性脱离。这么做非常冒险，但想到自己并非人类，所以选择赌一把。但事实证明，她输得很惨。

看着脸色越来越惨白的Misty，Nero脑子里乱糟糟的，颤抖着劝道：“…你受伤了，要马上去医院。”

“来不及了。”她摇头，“如果早知道会流这么多…”她感到一阵眩晕，话也没说完地倒下。

Nero急忙去扶，惊觉她的体温已经凉到濒死的极点，吓得哽咽起来，“你为什么要自杀，你不是什么都不怕吗？”

“原来我是这么了不起的人啊…”Misty自嘲着把重量都压在他身上，感觉他强忍着恐惧用力支持自己。恍惚间，她感觉到自己又回到那个深夜，那时的Nero也是浑身发颤地与自己靠得极近。

想叫他的名字，却发现喉咙已经发不出声音。时间彻底所剩无几了。真活该啊，Misty嘲笑自己，总是在来不及的时候才愿意变得特别诚实、特别贪婪、特别喜欢他。

她突然间抱紧自己，Nero心脏莫名疼了一下。

“这样也好，你长大后会和Kyrie在一起。Noah也不会出生。”Misty笑着，耗尽最后一点力气跳进水中，把自己逼入没有希望的窒息。

【10】

烟尘还在废墟周围弥散。消防车呼啸而至，警铃声刺耳。

Noah捡起照片，神情死寂地看了一会儿，他问Rosewood，“river到底是怎样的力量？”

“能把人拽入自己的记忆空间，被迫重复经历某段往事。但过去不会被改变。困在其中的人怎么挣扎都无济于事。”

“完全不能脱离吗？”

Rosewood神情惨淡地摇头，“必须接受过去，分毫不差地重复一遍曾经的行为。但Misty不可能做得到，也不会意识到有这个办法。”拿走那张照片，他观察定格其间温馨的画面，“刚才的男人，river的继承者，或许他想回到过去试图改变什么。但他不可能成功，最后彻底认输了，利用Misty寻求解脱。”

“他凭什么利用她？”Noah大声质问，“她的命是我的，我的！”

Rosewood回以一个苍白无力的笑，“对不起…”

咬牙切齿地把那张照片撕得粉碎，Noah冲进最近的电话亭，感觉自己分裂成两个人，身体不受控制地拿起听筒，手指颤抖拨号。

“Dante。”

他用异常嘶哑地声音叫着这个名字。


	4. 蓝玫瑰炼金术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那在拂晓中摇曳的花株，微微卷起来的叶子形如眼泪，被花瓣包住的整个心皮也闪动起水光。   
> “我要带你离开。”蓝玫瑰在说话。   
> 她看到他自群青色的碎光中出现，好像无尽黑夜中的最后一颗晚星。

【1】

Misty永远记得Fortuna被点燃的那个晚上。此刻，她又来到冷落的郊外，Nero正抓紧自己朝更幽深的林中跑去。他的脸和大地一样寂静无声，眼中却充满了光热。

我不是溺死了吗？

怀疑地自问，一个极为不妙的猜想浮上了心头，她停下来，浑身战栗。Nero以为她情绪正在崩溃，便毫不犹豫地张开双臂，用力抱紧。他不把追来的骑士放在眼里，一道又一道鲜血淋漓的分界线溅在地上，横贯在两人之外。

“你先走，不用管我！”Nero把red queen的火焰推进器拧得震天响，冲过去拦截新的追兵。

站在红线以内，Misty纹丝不动。正在发生的事是从前没有经历过的，她怀疑这个时空的自己没有强硬拒绝他。

你太自私了。恼怒地唾弃着，却又忍不住窃喜。既然已经犯了不可挽回的错，为什么不能将错就错？

违背Nero的要求，她悄无声息跨过那一道戒线。即便这种满足马上就要被撕得粉碎，她也愿意保持着清醒被冲昏头脑。

感觉她把头抵在自己后背，Nero心里涌起带着惊喜的愤怒，“你为什么不走？”

“不想走…”Misty再次把身体交付给他，随惯性落入他怀中。

“别任性，趁我还能拖延一阵，快离开这里。”Nero用尽量温和的口气催促。

“你真的做得到吗？”

“什么？”

“把我推开。只要你把我推开，我就走，永远不回头。”

这样的激将，其实很容易令Nero狠下心拒自己于千里之外。Misty后知后觉，低下头地咬住嘴唇。

抬起的手又缓缓放下，他低声说：“你身后，那些倒在地上的骑士可能已经是尸体了。但我并不后悔与教团公然作对。只要你可以平安离开，我再怎么万劫不复都没有关系，所以…”他朝后退步，慢慢远离。

独自背负一切，狠心无视任何靠近自己的人。眼前的Nero，和过去的自己有什么差别？

这种牺牲不值得。离开的人，被留下的人，没有哪一方能从疼痛中幸免。Misty此刻彻底懂得Nero曾经遭受了怎样的折磨。她伸手把他推到地上，捧住他的脸用力吻下去。

嘴唇虚张着，Nero感觉温热发甜的液体不断流进来。他尝出血的味道，听到她低沉的声音。

“与其分开后去往不同的地狱，不如死在一起。”

Nero神情恍惚，“你刚才说什么？”

其实他听得很清楚，但不愿相信是真的。天上的星子和月亮已经消失在云后。今晚明明是最漆黑的一夜，本该是这样。

“如果惩罚很快就要降下，在那之前，我想和你在一起。”Misty血迹斑斑的嘴角微微勾起，心里的感情溢出来，“你一直是我最想追逐的，最好的那个人。”

她吻了Nero的额头。这个吻充满温柔。

心里那股怀疑的痛苦没有了，Nero感觉自己失落在一个缥缈而温柔的梦境里。他把她抱起来，站直后又不知去向何方。在这种陶醉中，他听到骑士的盔甲在夜风中摇曳的响声，还远远听到海上呼啸的浪潮。

Nero叹息道：“你可以早点离开Fortuna。”她揉抚他被血染红的银发，“但我困在你这里，已经出不去了。”

Nero摇头，“别说这种话。我们现在做什么？”

Misty朝天上望去，“找个敞亮的地方，死也要死得明白。”

“你说的对。”他低垂着眼脸，贴近她额头。

离开密林，两个人并肩站在临海的一处断崖上，海面的大雾正迅疾地飘来。Misty在边缘处眺望，深呼吸咸湿的海风，“敢不敢和我一起跳下去？”

Nero替她捋顺被吹乱的发丝，“我无所谓，但觉得你会痛。下边礁石的形状并不友好。”

“再不友好也比我的实验草图好看。”她拉着他坐下，头靠在他的肩膀，“因为你不怎么爱看书，所以我来告诉你吧。我们的遗传因子、牙齿、血液、指甲……所有我们体内的元素，都来自宇宙爆炸时的星尘。一心向往天空和太阳，却没想到身边就有发光体，我以前就是这样无知傲慢的人。”

“没事，现在我被你找到了。”Nero并不介意，接受并包容她的说法。

Misty感受他无比从容的呼吸，把头慢慢滑下去，枕在他腿上，“谢谢，现在我感到很满足，所以…”

如果再进入别的时空，她不能靠近他。就算这种煎熬会随着死亡不停重复。光是想象就感觉心脏快要撕裂一般剧痛，但是必须克服。

“无论发生什么，我都…”

一定能忍住。Misty闭紧了眼睛。

“我知道。”Nero抚摸她的脸，“我和你有一样的想法。”

Misty听后只在心里苦笑，默默否认了。

海雾弥散，密林里隐隐跳动起火把的光点。亲密和距离同时存在，不会再有这么四面楚歌的浪漫。

忽的，Nero感觉到什么，悄然把blue rose握在手里。Misty小声问，“他们来了？”

Nero点头。虽然赴死的心意已决，但他不想毫不抵抗就交出性命。至少，他不愿看她凄凉地死在自己面前。

警戒着，Misty蓦地睁大眼睛，立即把他按倒。下一秒，一柄会飞的大剑与他擦身而过，猛地插在岩石上。

Nero心有余悸，扶着她站起来，“你怎么发现的？”

“我熟悉Gladius的味道，这是技术局制造的融合恶魔。突袭速度极快，但…”Misty瞥向林中一处阴影，指过去，“开枪！”

他立即抠动扳机。Misty继续解释，“虽然性能不错，但Gladius暂时还需要人为控制进攻。”

很快，Agnus捂住流血的胳膊走出来，暴躁道：“自以为是的家伙！实验已经成功了！”

“什——”Misty还没反应过来，就被Nero用力推开。Gladius立即穿过他的后背前胸，当场被溅得浑身是血，她愣在原地。

Nero倒下去前大声说：“今天谁会死在这座岛上我都无所谓了，唯独你不行！”

这句话令Misty仓促地回过神。她扶住他，浑身发颤，“你之前不是这么说的…”

“我现在反悔了。”

盯着他胸口上狰狞的贯穿伤，Misty摇头，没有接受他的变卦。同时无比忌惮Gladius这个活生生的兵器，她徒手抓住它锋利的身体，用力固定防止Nero被二次伤害。

“你…！”Nero想斥责，却咳出大口鲜血。

“没事的。”Misty小声安慰，并不在意手上的伤痛。她转头看向Agnus，“我知道你还想从我这里得到什么。反正你这么久都不出手，不就是在逼我妥协吗。没问题，我可以和你做这个交易。”

Agnus朝地上啐一口，阴沉道：“我就是烦你的这点小聪明。”

急性大出血令意识濒临崩溃。Nero坚持着，颤抖地伸手按住她的肩膀，“你不能答应他。”

“怎么，只允许你临时反悔？”她调侃地笑，鼻子又很酸。

“不准跟他走。”他恨恨地咬破苍白的嘴唇，蓝眼睛里几乎要迸溅出最后几点极为滚烫的火星，“就算活不过明天，你也该由我收下！”

这句话撼动Misty的内心。继承Sparta的血脉的少年不会轻易死掉。但她不自觉把这件事忘了，同时又想到一个能实现之前约定的办法。手上猛地用力，她让Gladius的尖端对准胸口，贯穿心脏。Nero睁大眼睛，咆哮嘶吼着。

Misty能理解他的愤怒，以及怒火中深沉的痛苦。甚至世界上没有任何一种煎熬，能够和他们此刻所感受到的更为锋利，更为汹涌。上前一步，她抱紧他。那根冰冷的金属往血肉里刺得更深，血水一点点漫上喉咙。

“咳、咳！我知道，我跟他离开下场会很惨…所以，现在你可以放心了吗，我没有答应他。”

Nero感觉有什么重物压住了神经，低下快要炸裂的头颅，任凭所剩无几的血液在太阳*里发疯般地悸动。

Agnus刚想嘲讽，却在开口的一瞬被他用枪打碎膝盖，血淋淋地摔在地上。

“…我的……”Nero喃喃自语，面无表情地把Gladius抽离身体。

破碎的心脏疼痛难耐，喉咙刚发出一个急促的单音，Misty感觉他立即吻住自己。恍惚间，她看到他身后散发羽翼状的蓝色光辉。被包裹其中，即便正向无底的深渊坠去，Misty没有听到尖啸的风声，也感觉不到肉体粉碎的痛楚。

可从这场温柔的死亡中复活后，她会发现那些尖锐而复杂的折磨并未放过自己。就像她对Nero的耿耿于怀，这份感情不曾减弱，更不会消失。

慢慢从床上坐起，她看到晨曦从窗帘间隐约透入房间。光着脚走在沁凉的瓷砖，Misty在地上捡起被故意乱涂乱画的作业册。安静地翻阅，她一边回忆，制定好了计划。

魔剑教团的会议室，这个时空中的干部们正在开例会。十三岁的她斜靠着墙旁听，神色带着和年纪不符的阴沉。她现在是技术局最年轻的研究员，受到教皇重视，也被Agnus妒怨。

其实Misty有机会在更早的时候跻身教团高层，但她不想过早冒险，只暗中创作会让Sanctus感兴趣的恶魔手册，再把这本手册偷偷扔到他办公室门口，为日后交涉做铺垫。在时机成熟前，她不想被人亲近，也不需要被理解，乐在其中地独来独往，甚至故意让同学看到自己在学校的空教室里解剖老鼠，好让更多人当自己是个怪胎。

因此，Misty对这个世界的Nero浑身是刺。并未得罪过她，他感觉委屈。有一天，他实在忍不住要找她理论，却在她冷冰冰的睼视下结巴了。

听Nero语序混乱的抱怨完，她歪起嘴，表情很是挑衅，“就这些吗，少白头的娘娘腔？噢，你下面也是白的？”

当天晚上，Nero抱着枕头哭得一塌糊涂。但他这会儿是个实事求是的死脑筋小孩，不对大人承认自己难过是因为被羞辱了，单纯觉得这算自讨苦吃。

Misty想无视。但被一阵又一阵的啜泣和咳嗽吵得心神不宁，她忍无可忍了，把参考书啪一声摔到地上，又把写了一半的文稿揉成一团，扔进对面大敞的窗户。

“要么躲到厕所里哭！要么给我滚去睡觉！”

Nero被吼得浑身发抖，钻进被窝，死死捂住嘴。楼下的Credo一家也被这声粗口惊到。女主人朝天花板看去，“他还在哭吗，都一个多钟头了。”

男主人沉思着，“Misty性格确实古怪，但她很少生气也不爱说脏话。我觉得可能是Nero犯了错。”

Credo觉得父亲的分析有问题，但又觉得讨论这个很无聊。他把脸转回去，手指灵活地翻起花绳，“Kyrie，来，我们再试个花样。”

第二天，给家里做大扫除的女主人捡到那个纸团，以为这是Nero闹脾气糟蹋的作业。可她把纸团展开，立即被里边的内容震惊了。

Nero放学回来，承认纸团是Misty昨晚扔过来的。见父母还有Credo的神情异常严肃，他好奇地问，“她在上边写了什么吗？”

“没什么。”Credo摇头，又安慰父母，“我也会给图书馆的人打招呼，包含这类信息的书籍不准再让未成年人借阅。”

夫妇二人点点头，表情缓和多了。

Nero拉着Credo的手左右摇晃，“她写了些什么嘛，快告诉我。”

Credo摸他的头，微微叹息，“等你正式成为骑士后，你自然会知道。”

“小气…”他撅起嘴，上楼找Kyrie玩去了。

还年幼的Nero不会纠缠不休，父母也有考古工作要忙。这个晚上，Credo是家里唯一失眠的人。他实在想不到Misty就是教皇苦苦寻找的人。再反观她的同龄人，像是Nero和Kyrie，这些孩子甚至不知道恶魔是真实存在的生物。

凌晨两点，Credo还是辗转难眠，又坐起来反复观察纸上的字迹，确实与手册上的无异，飘逸但不潦草。反而是Misty乱涂乱画的作业本，里边缺乏笔锋的幼圆字体才符合她的年纪。

既然如此，Credo再没办法把Misty单纯视做性格乖僻的小孩，甚至怀疑她的阴沉是装出来的。一想到她那般了解恶魔，又能轻易把Fortuna所有人都欺骗了，他背心阵阵发凉。但他还是决定先暗中调查，等找出真相后再禀告教皇。

亏得Credo平日就一副不苟言笑的大家长模样，Misty早习惯了他不够温柔的视线和说话方式，并没有察觉自己被盯上了。只是她不会总是待在Fortuna，偶尔也会去Zoewood探望外婆，可能一去就是大半个月。Credo已是被内定的骑士长，不可能撇下公务尾随其后。所以Misty出远门的日子里，他不免坐立不安。

Credo其实不善于掩饰，但长期缺乏面部表情的风格又帮了大忙。过了好久，他父母才发现他失常的时间，和Misty不在Fortuna的时间基本吻合。夫妇二人非常震惊，为此讨论数日。好在老夫少妻的婚姻在Fortuna并不稀奇，能被大多数人接受。

周末，邀请Misty的父母到家里做客，Credo的父亲见气氛到位了，对儿子语重心长地说：“你已经成长为出色的男人，可以考虑考虑成家立业的终生大事。 ”

所有人都放下刀叉，齐刷刷看向Credo。他感觉像被火星溅到了，差点站起来。

Misty的妈妈很欣喜，“你总算开窍了。哎，我一直都有点担心呢。”

Credo皱紧眉毛，为这句话感觉莫名的委屈。

“咳…”他父亲忍住笑意，认真说，“虽然Misty现在还小，但等她成人后，我会支持你的。”

Misty的母亲花了数秒回过神，大声尖叫，“天、天呐！我女儿有这么厉害吗？”

“不是，我没有…”

Credo被无视了。他眼睁睁看着女性们展开热烈的讨论，而自家父亲用半是安慰半是商量的态度找她父亲喝酒。他觉得生无可恋。

“不对，Credo你不喜欢她！”一直沉默的Nero突然拍桌而起。十一岁男孩的声音意外充满气势。

不闻窗外事，Misty一心沉浸在计划中，如愿见到了身着宫廷式酒红色礼服的Patricia，从容地走过去。

吸血鬼王族读过她的心，感慨道：“真是好久不见，我最后的继承人。”

Misty直接问，“被你咬后，我非得睡上一年？”

Patricia没出声，绕着她慢慢转圈，像一朵随风摇曳的红牡丹。Misty迫不及待要加入教团，颠覆自己的曾经。她把计划在脑中有条不紊地书写，以便对方读取。

Patricia仔细看过，没立即发表意见。等吻过Misty的手背，她才用醇厚的男低音嘲弄道：“打从一开始你就输了。”

“这怎么可…！”来不及质问，Misty立即失去意识。

一年后，她在瀑布下的深潭自然苏醒，没有被垂钓者发现。看着头顶的蓝天白云，她失神了很久才游回岸边。像一只雪白的动物，她用力摇晃脑袋，甩出成串的水珠。

初秋的气温不算冷，但不可能光着身子回去。暂时被困在原地，Misty一动不动坐在一块石头上。

Nero和Credo发生口角，赌气跑到郊外。他绝没想要刻意邂逅谁，尤其是赤身裸体的异性，所以面对几乎和环境融为一体的Misty，他第一反应是转身就跑，第二反应是当她死了，眼前的只是亡灵。

跑了一会儿，Nero又停下。他折回去，鼓励自己要相信科学，不要疑神疑鬼。靠近后，最终确认她身体在起伏，存在呼吸，Nero松了一口气。他把外套脱下朝她头上甩去。

Misty其实在打盹。被吵醒，她立即扭过头，看到背对自己的Nero。一年过去，他明显长高了一大截。

“你…”她不知道该对他说什么。

“快、快穿上！”Nero结巴地催促。 

眼下只有靠他这件衣服蔽体，Misty不得不领情，嘴里嘟哝道：“你不该见着我就躲吗，就像从前那样。”

“我只是觉得和你相处很麻烦。”Nero大声辩解。听到布料摩挲皮肤的轻微声音，他又不由自主地想象她的动作，感到一股莫名其妙的热。

穿好衣服，Misty不多逗留，和Nero擦身而过时扫他一眼，“哼，脸这么红，变态。”

“你再说一遍！”

“处男。”她旁若无人地朝前走。

Nero气得攥紧拳头，视线却不受控制地下移，落在她裸露的双腿。淡青色的血管透过近乎半透明的皮肤，植物似的一丝一缕蔓延在眼前。伴着枯叶被踩发出的沙沙脆响，被这些鲜活的颜色和声音包围，Nero明知道应该立即脱离，但还是有些兴奋地保持沉默。

被身后的视线盯得不舒服，Misty停下，稍微回头，“我推荐你去南边码头的小酒馆坐一坐，会有漂亮的大姐姐邀请你做点开心的事。”

Nero回神，用手掩饰半张滚烫的脸，““你这个一丝不挂的人好意思说我？我以为你真的像Credo说的那样，被恶魔吃掉了。”

“我是死是活，和你有关系？”

Nero当场哑然。和她冷冰冰的绿眼睛对视一阵，他沉闷地开口，“教团的前辈说过，天才多少有些毛病，尤其是在人际交往方面。我觉得他指的就是你这种人。”

“那你们眼光还不算太差，我成绩一直很好。”

“我没有表扬你的意思！”他上前抓住她还湿润的手腕，“而且你还没对我道谢。”

“哈？”Misty怪叫起来。

Nero看她表情，听到她尖锐的声音，恍然觉得和这人交流得像她一样蛮不讲理甚至满嘴歪理。他不禁大声咄道：“你身上的衣服是我的！”

她没让他神气太久。和风相差无几，她很难被驯服。

“好的，谢谢你。衣服上的汗味真是芬芳极了。我非常荣幸遭到你三百六十度无死角的厚爱。”说完，她用力挣脱他的手。

这个结果不在Nero的预料中。但想到Misty浑身湿透，只穿一件他的外套，外加她失踪一年的既定事实…

来不及在意她以前是怎么奚落自己的，他一腔热血地追上去，“等等，你这样会被人误、诶？”

被一个过肩摔拍在地上，但Nero还是执着地抓住她的手，“你不能被其他人看见现在的样子！”

Misty被拉得重心偏移，情绪跟着烦躁， “我又不要你负责。再说，你不是人？”

Nero坐起来，没有回应但就是不肯松。她连续几次挣扎都以失败告终，气急败坏道：“你到底几个意思？”

他这时反而配合地放开，坦白道：“Credo差点就娶你了。”

她愣在原地，“怎么回事？”

感觉自己多少掌握了对付她的套路，Nero私享这份成就感，把那天闹出的乌龙告诉她，最后又问她是不是喜欢恶魔。

他用了喜欢，而不是“喜欢研究”的字眼。Misty果然因此继续停留，暴躁道：“居然我问喜不喜欢恶魔，你脑子进水了？”

“没办法。我后来溜进Credo房间，看过纸上的内容，实在不像瞎编的。”Nero站起来，心情越来越豁然开朗，“我想到他是下任骑士长，在意的肯定是你写的东西。所以我投了反对票 。所以你要再好好对我说声谢谢。”

Misty没想到当时的冲动行为竟惹出这样的麻烦。假设Nero没有站出来说不，她岂不是成了那人的童养媳？

“好吧，姑且…”刚开口，Misty立即反悔了。Nero看她以极快的速度跑远，像麻雀似的扎入麦田，转眼不见踪影。他心想和她打交道真是不容易，识趣地没有追上去。

【2】

失踪一年的问题儿回来了。整座城市里谣言四起，说法五花八门。但Misty照样独自上街晃悠，还是那副拒人于千里之外的姿态。

风吹来，夹杂一股闷热的湿气。要下雨了。

Nero和Credo在练兵场的角落休息。两个人聊着，Credo无意提起那顿闹乌龙的晚餐，Nero也随口问道：“你相信她吗？”

他知道他指的是Misty。说来奇怪，Nero从前被她各种针对，可他现在竟以德报怨似的常常维护她。Credo不得不猜测Nero正在经历青春期特有的懵懂阶段。但他认为他的这种情愫过于稚嫩，不会成型。

“Credo？”Nero发现他在走神。

“噢，抱歉。”Credo清清嗓子，正经回答，“我当然相信她。Misty也算我的妹妹。”

“只是妹妹？”

Credo心里有点冒火，“难道不是妹妹吗？”

Nero没有注意他的脸色，他抬头望着阴天，自顾自地说：“Misty好像在有意隐瞒什么，所以才独来独往的。”

Credo眼前一亮，“你也、不，我的意思是，你认为她故意消失了一年？”

Nero觉得他话题转移得太突兀，但心里确实有相同的猜想。他点头，又补充道：“我不认为她暗中做的事是糟糕的。她心气很高，那种事只会嘴上说说。”

Credo对Nero的印象不禁大为改观。和他同岁的男孩大都不带脑子地随了舆论的大流。但认可归认可，他还是提醒道：“你不从众是好的。但Misty的事情也没你想的那么单纯，所以你不要再…”

看到Nero立即用掺杂了火气的眼神瞪自己，Credo不自觉噤声了。

大雨也在这个时候下起来，一连好多天。

Misty挑一个下午，在守卫骑士震惊的注目下，翻窗进了教皇Sanctus的办公室。

“喂，老头。”她挤出头发里多余的水分，朝他出言不逊。

Sanctus早就听过她的事。别说小孩，在Fortuna都找不到比她更另类的大人。他放下手里的笔，调侃道：“很意外的躲雨方式，这位小客人。”

Misty抓过椅子，隔着办公桌坐他面前，“听说你一直在找我。让我算算，一二三…噢，六年了。”

这个数字引起Sanctus的警觉，但他还是微笑着。

Misty没有顾忌地说：“你现在的眼神令我犯恶心。”

他从容应对，身子后仰靠住椅背，思忖着，“虽然医生说你什么事都没有，可我现在不认同他的诊断了。你忍辱负重多年，难道就是为了这一刻？” 

心想他果然是只老狐狸，她换了一种方式承认目的，飞快念出一连串恶魔的名字和他们的简介。耳熟能详的、闻所未闻的、尚在考据的……这些的恶魔是那本手册中没被提及的，Sanctus仔细听着，脸上的笑意很快凝固。

这时，办公室的大门被Credo一把推开。Misty没有在意，说话的声音在雷鸣变得模糊。蓝得发白的电光在她脸上停留，Sanctus恍惚间看不清她的表情。他阻止Credo的接近，问道：“告诉我，你想要什么。”

Misty两手撑在桌沿，上身前倾，深绿眼睛直勾勾盯着他，“我要进技术局，再干掉技术局的头。”

Sanctus听了故意笑起来，显得游刃有余，但心里不解她庞大的知识量从何而来，又如何与刚回本部的Agnus发生了冲突。但野心十足的Sanctus对自己的城府和手段都有信心，甚至期待她真的是与Agnus不相上下的狂热研究者。

所以，Sanctus向Misty递出橄榄枝，“我并不愿意干涉你的私事，但我欢迎你的加入。”

Credo想劝阻，却被上位者一个斜瞥把话硬生生堵在嘴里。

“我的荣幸。”她和他握手，但心里已经他脸上狠狠扇了两巴掌。

没多久，Misty入职技术局的消息传遍Fortuna。她作为受到教皇亲自引荐的特殊人才，市民们不好做出过激的议论。

Nero每次看到她乘电梯进入地下研究所，心里都倍感怀疑，不愿承认她想尽一切办法孤立自己就是为了当一个见不得光的科学家。而且他听Credo说，技术局局长是个心胸狭隘的人。

但事实上，Nero暂时不用担心。Agnus固然反感喧宾夺主的Misty，她上班第一天就挑明当前实验的瓶颈，又马上就给出具有可行性的意见。在场的研究员都惊呆了。即便又被气得牙痒痒，Agnus也得照做。

这类情况反复发生，技术局的上班族开始把这当做是每天的快乐源泉，对Misty的负面印象也发生了变化。她年满十四岁的这天，有人想邀请她吃饭。可她头也不抬地说不去。那人再争取一下，立即挨了一对眼刀子。

时间再往前推几年，因此讨厌她的人只多不少。但Misty发现今天有意讨骂的人，数量多得不正常。

“滚！”她忍无可忍，拒绝的同时还踹去一脚。

烦人的事情发生了，Misty发现多数男性和自己说话时不自觉盯着自己的腿。骂骂咧咧地坐回座位，她一边把手伸进裙子下摆，露出部分大腿肌肤，并在那些暗中窥看的眼神越来越炽热时，抽出绑在腿侧的水果刀，啪一声拍桌上。

那些人倒抽一口凉气。然后她从抽屉里翻出蜡烛，翘起二郎腿，冷若冰霜地削着。当这根蜡烛越来越像某种器官时，她又唰一下给它切成两截。

直到下班，再没人敢找Misty商量吃饭的事，甚至让她在下班的高峰时间独享电梯。不过看到天上正在下雨，即便带了伞，她还是原路折回，索性加班把明天的活儿干完。

Agnus本以为能独享实验室，看她抱着一摞资料推门而入，他当场骂人。而Misty也懒得计较他偷偷扔了自己的伞，临走前还假惺惺地问她要不要共撑一把。

“我谢你祖宗八代，但我不需要。”

竖起中指，Misty大步流星朝外走，背影很潇洒。Agnus巴不得她立即被雷劈死。独自走在深夜的街头，她与很多棵长在路边的尤加利和木麻黄树擦身而过。植物的绿叶疯狂了一整夏，现在都遭到秋雨一视同仁的捶打。

刚好走到家和技术局的中间位置，Misty浑身彻底湿透了。她停下来，犹豫要不要钻进哪栋建筑里避雨。这时，身后响起脚步声，有谁在奔跑，和自己方向一致。她心想对方也是个没伞的倒霉鬼，就在心里劝：淋都淋湿了，不如看开些。何况路灯还亮着发亮，把雨照得像珍珠。

其实这很浪漫不是吗？

身后的人快要和自己擦身而过，Misty把问题抛到空气里。下一秒，一件温暖的外套把这个问题原封不动还给她。

Misty愣了，听到这个人踩着满地的水洼而去，和来时一样匆匆。她在声音快要消失时把眼前的衣服掀开，看到他随步伐飘动的银白头发。

今夜因这一段小插曲变得不再死寂。因为他在她眼中异常闪耀，光芒已经融入骨子里，无论如何也抹不去。

“真是怕什么来什么…”Misty一脸苦恼地蹲下去。

不知过了多久，可能也只有不到十分钟的时间，她听到异样的声音，转过头。Nero站在旁边，手里举着一把伞。

“我觉得一件衣服顶不了多久。”他解释道，嘴里喘着气。顺着面颊流下的水滴，有汗也有雨。

Misty打量他，“你之前跟踪我？”

“没有！我只是在练兵场旁边的杂物间睡着了，醒来已经这个时候，然后又在回来路上看见了你。”

她揉着突突抽搐的太阳穴，闭上眼，“你看见我又怎样，我的事情与你无关。”

他被气到了，但很快就恢复冷静，“随你，反正你针对我又不是一次两次的事。看在你刚过完生日的份上，我原谅你。”

“生日…？噢，生日。”Misty慢半拍地恍然，想起那些疑似有受虐癖的同事。

“真是的，你这人脑子里只有烧杯试管吗？”Nero叹气，伸手准备拉她起来。

她犹豫一阵后才握住。感觉他的掌纹和剑茧变得更加明显，她不禁问，“你为什么不躲我了？”

“我说了我不是躲你。以前我只当你很神经质，不想惹麻烦。但现在我反而觉得你有点可怜。”

“呵，我看你脑子真的进水了。”

“随你怎么说。但我感觉你没有那么坏，只是你的风格确实很不一样。”

“我没有那么坏？你把我的心剖出来看过？”

“我不是这个意思…”

Nero皱起眉毛，不知如何接话。但Misty更无话可说。她忽然很累，面前的少年总有办法闯进来，无论自己把墙壁筑得多高多厚。

“我想又死了重来…”她捂住脸，深深叹气。

他慌了，“你别犯傻，死是解决不了问题的！”

但她一言不发，全身骨头被抽走般瘫软在地上。Nero在心里惊叫，一把甩开伞，抱起她跑得飞快。

因为高烧不退，Misty躺了足足三天才醒。睁开眼睛，她开口第一句话竟是想要喝咖啡。

医生给她的诊断是劳累过度，伴有轻微的神经衰弱。技术局的一些好事者借题发挥，猜测Agnus滥用私权，压榨劳动力。Credo听到后差点找他打起来。Nero对此也很冒火，即便没冲动生事，但这股情绪总得有个发泄途径。所以那几天的练兵场总是接连响起惨叫，忙坏了到医务室做义工的Kyrie。

Agnus因此深刻体验深陷谣言的滋味，但他没Misty看得开。在他看来，她本身就是个怪胎，甚至会一声不吭地在实验室打地铺。第二天上早班的研究员曾看到她在卫生间刷牙，穿着异常清凉的吊带睡衣。

老被人指指点点，最终Agnus忍无可忍，干脆让Misty通宵值班，每半个钟头记录一次融合恶魔的体征数据。她冷笑一声，从容地拿来纸笔，把怀表挂脖子上，翘起二郎腿盯着面前的大型玻璃试管。Agnus心里愤恨，大声命令其他研究员下班后立即离开。

谁都不会想到，这个命令成了悲剧的开始。

凌晨接到急召的Credo匆匆赶到实验室。把从试管里逃出的恶魔开膛破肚后，他在深绿色的消化液里翻找到半块怀表。

被生吞活嚼，Misty极为痛苦地离开了那个世界。她不知道接下来要去哪里，意识在一片刺骨的黑暗中沉浮很久，才慢慢感觉到了热度。

试着睁开眼睛，鼻子也跟着醒来，她嗅到淡淡的煤油味道。她把眼皮更用力地抬起，分辨面前温暖的象牙白色块。很快，Misty发现这是人的皮肤，而且是男性的身体部分，因为喉结很明显。

再朝上微微仰头，她惊讶地看到了Nero的脸。他闭着眼睛，面部轮廓介于少年和男人之间，神像一般端正而具有威仪。发现他以侧卧的姿势圈住自己，她感到慌张，试着挣脱。可小幅度挪动手脚，她立即听到锁链的轻响，下意识去摸四肢。已经被体温捂热的金属让她不禁倒吸一口气。

此时的Nero只是在浅眠。他马上惊醒了。察觉抱住自己的手臂骤然内收，Misty合上眼皮，一动不动。她感觉他在观察自己，视线灼热而锐利。一会儿后，他松手，床铺慢慢朝一个方向轻陷，子弹上膛的声音接二连三地响起，像一个又一个闷雷砸在她心上，脑子跟着变得很乱。Misty不知道这个时空的自己都做了什么，竟导致这么荒唐的事情上演。

床垫轻微回弹，轻轻的脚步声后是开门、关门的声音。Nero离开了。确定从门外的足音淡得不能再淡，Misty坐起来，连在手脚的锁链发出嘲笑般的脆响。她四下张望，发现这里是一间封闭的地下室，只有一张床，一把椅子。椅子上搁着带玻璃罩的煤油灯，光线非常昏暗。

“见鬼！该死！”

被锁链扯着，根本够不到门，她骂了好久，才开始观察这具身体。这个时空的自己加入技术局了，身上还套着专门的大白褂，但是衣服下摆沾了满天星似的血迹，像是溅上去的。她舔了舔，立即咋舌。这是恶魔的血。

Misty怀疑这里的自己也经历了之前的险情，但没被生吃，而是被Nero救走，然后被囚禁在这个鬼地方。这结果比溺死、坠崖、被生吃糟糕一千倍一万倍。瞪着紧闭的门，她想和这里的Nero好好谈话，可他很久都没有回来。

早已打好的腹稿被不安啃蚀得干净，她受着焦虑的灼烧。就当她想要大吼大叫时，脚步声响起。门被推开，充满血腥味的风争先恐后地灌进来。

看到Nero现在的模样，Misty起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他像刚从血池子爬出来，银发也被染成浑浊的暗色。

“你总算醒了，正好我有话对你说。”他露出一个浅笑，靠着墙壁缓缓坐下，垂眼斜瞥自己的右臂。

Misty对他的反常感到不安，走过去，“你右手什么了？”

他立即眉毛拧紧，“别过来。”

她站定，迟疑地问，“你被恶魔袭击了？”

“你不用在意。”Nero从怀里摸出一把小刀丢到她脚边，再举起blue rose。两重黑黢黢的枪口瞄准她的头，“你把锁链切断，赶紧走，我在沿途做好了记号。你离开这片树林就能看到海港。找条船混进去对你来说轻而易举。”

“你要挟我？”Misty只觉得脚心和地面一样冷，一路冷到骨子里，“到底发生了什么，我又为什么会被你——”

砰！

两发几乎同时射出的子弹擦脸而过，几根头发落在脚边。她紧压着自己起伏不定的胸膛，“Nero，你打不中我的。”

“我让你走。”他低下头，又接连扣动扳机。

“这次你会输。”

“Misty！”

怒吼和空膛的声音同时响起，而她已经站在面前。故作凶狠的假面被她盯得四分五裂，Nero放下了失去威胁的左轮。

用力克制遍布全身的焦躁不安，Misty问道：“今天几月几号，是哪一年？”

Nero盯着她，如实回答了。她立即瞪大眼睛。“不可能！”她尖叫着，脸像月光一样惨白。

Nero猜测她激动的原因，平静解释，“我不认同你的罪名，也等不到你被押去刑场的那天。消息被公布出来，我就闯进审讯室。但你已经被注射了药物，神志不清。把你带走后没多久，你就彻底失去意识。又过去整整一星期，你醒了，像现在这样站在我面前。”

“我的罪名…”Misty恍惚地看他，“我干了什么？”

Nero叹息道：“包括但不限于杀人未遂。说具体些，你利用职务之便进行违规实验。但那只恶魔被Credo及时击毙，Agnus也被成功抢救。”他停顿片刻，问她，“然而你真是一个在乎地位和荣誉的人吗？”

强烈的委屈感涌上心头，神经绞痛起来。她摇头，“我加入技术局另有目的。那是我无论付出什么代价，都想要实现的愿望。”

“很早以前我也是这么猜想的。所以我没有从众，也不可能从众。”Nero内心柔软的感情被触动，他用指尖轻碰她的脸，“事到如今，你付出了很沉重的代价。愿望实现了吗？”

本来愿望由两个组成部分。Misty相信自己无论进入哪段过去，父母都能忘记自己并非人类的事实，Noah也不会出生。然而Nero从未离开，所以她的愿望变得只为他而存在，反复被许下，又永远不能实现。

所以Misty诚实地回答，带着惨淡的笑容承认自己又输了。“再加上被这么囚禁着，我感觉自己更为失败。”她低头看四肢末端轻轻晃动的锁链，“为什么你要这么做？”

“但如果不是万不得已，谁想以这种方式保护一个人。但这里，也只有我还在不顾一切地保护你。”望着狭小的地下室，Nero嘴边挂着沾染了病气的笑容，他又很快发出一声叹息。

“好不容易抓住风，本不想放她走的。”捡起那把刀，他一点点切割锁链，轻语着，“但现在想来，风不该受到束缚，也不能被玷污。”

看着这一幕，Misty眼睛像揉进了什么，感到一阵酸涩。

四条锁链陆续断裂，再不能囚住自由的根须。Nero心满意足地勾起嘴角，眼中没有阴暗了的色彩，他卷起右手衣袖，露出几道不算严重的伤痕。

“我在树上做记号时被一群恶魔袭击了，是我没见过的种类，像是变异的蜥蜴。我没留神，被其中一只的抓伤了。等再回过神，我已经把那些恶魔全部撕烂了。你是优秀的研究者，知道我的身体现在处于什么状况。”

Misty簌然泪下，哽咽道：“但你…在Fortuna，唯独你是不会被恶魔依凭…”

Nero看着她的眼睛，感觉自己已经融入那片深绿的海水。她的呼吸透着痛苦，但也因为这份凄哀，Nero知道了自己在她心里的分量。

“只要你平安无事，一切都是值得的。”他拍拍她的头，“离开这里吧，趁天还亮着。”

Misty刚要开口，Nero捂住她的嘴，“别说了。待在我身边会很危险，也需要有人替你打掩护，所以我必须留下。你能理解我的苦心吗？”

这样的情况，这样的对话是第几次出现了？

将来还会继续上演，对吧？

立即，一股悲愤的感情冲出Misty的心里，她推开Nero，声嘶力竭地坦白，“我不是这个世界的她！你所有牺牲都白费了！我输了，我们都输了！”

她反过来用力捂住他的嘴，把自己的遭遇一五一十说出来，情绪随时都在崩溃一般，痛苦不堪。

Nero轻易融进了她的死亡和绝望中，浑身冰冷，又感觉血液越来越像鲜红的钢水在沸腾。

“你为什么不接受我？”他握紧她的手，眼睛含着沉郁的神色，“你真心排斥我的亲近吗？”

Misty呼吸一滞，感到更难忍受的委屈与痛楚，眼泪迅速地涌进眼眶里。Nero狠狠克制着自己，沉默地盯她了很久，直到地下室的凉气冷却了滚烫的血。呼吸变得正常，他才抱住她，试图带她离开那条使人痛心的死路。

“是不是这里的我，很快也要变成你所谓的失败？”他问道。

Misty想否认，但一直有股力量在阻止她。

“你没意识到吗，还是你故意视而不见？无论哪个我，最后都会为你义无反顾。这是我的宿命，也是你的宿命。所以你越是渴望改变，越是无法脱离死循环。”说到这里，Nero察觉了更多隐情，“你要接受的不止是我，对家人的愧疚也只是一部分。重要的是，你始终不肯原谅自己。表面上，你不断尝试却依然被逼上绝路，可这其实是你暗中期待的结果，你认为自己罪大恶极，你是该死的。”

听到自己从未悟出的解答，Misty觉得自己好像一块孤独的浮冰，总算被他带离了流浪的河道。她捂着脸蹲下去，双肩猛烈地抽搐起来，“可我没有面对家人的勇气，没有回应你的勇气，我没有在过去活着的勇气！”

Nero感觉右臂传来阵阵刺痛。时间所剩无几，隐忍着，他扶她站起来，对她又说了很多话。

“无论你之后见到怎样的我，都没有影响。你要相信我的一切都是你的。无论再发生什么，你都要记住这一点。”

“你为了保护家人才铤而走险，他们不会责备你，也没有人能责备你。至于魔剑教团，这帮人再怎么可恶，也不值得你耗费你大量的时间和心血。这世上会有更适合你发挥力量的好地方。”

“总之你不用再努力改变什么了。和过去握手言和吧，然后在未来活下去，就算再犯错，到时候我也会陪你改正。”

【3】

他送自己离开地下。意识脱离黑暗，Misty抬头望去，看到绿色的油状液体浮到水面，聚成浮萍的模样，她稍作回忆，很快听到了熟悉的声音，每句话都与记忆中的重叠在一起。这一刻，Misty只能想到命中注定这四个字。

“先听我说…”她呼吸这个世界的空气，安抚这个世界的Nero，“我这么做只是想一个人静静。但现在我想通了。”

“第一次看到有人通过浸泡恶魔的血冷静心情。”他怀疑地打量，最后叹了气，“你先把衣服换了再说，免得感冒。”

Misty为这句关心的话感到梦幻般的喜悦，她笑起来，“如果我承认确实被恶魔袭击了呢？”

他眉头立即皱得更紧，“那家伙在哪儿，我去处理。”

“我开玩笑的。”她笑得更开心了，把头靠在他身上。

Nero感到不理解，但又满脸通红地一动不动。Agnus一出电梯就看到几乎融在一起的两个人。他发出惊呼，又不怀好意地原路退回去。

Misty听着他的脚步声，问Nero，“你怕吗？”

他不屑地反问，“怕什么，就那个神经质的科学家？”

“我也不怕，现在我什么都不怕了。”她把头抬起，伸出手。

Nero怔怔的，不确定她捧住自己的脸，是不是想要把他的头扯下，再朝脑门狠狠一撞。他小声地询问，声音像一团含糊不清的物质。

她却说：“其实，我不是这个世界的Misty，但另一个你让我来这里。他要我相信，不管是什么状态下的你，只要是你就行。只有你能帮我解开诅咒。”

这样的解释更像一串咒语，不停萦绕耳边。Nero听得头晕目眩，又精准抓住重点：只有自己才能帮她。

到底发生了什么突然变得一点不重要，这个结论才是要紧的。Nero自认为他不是个瞻前顾后的人，但她经常把自己变成冒失鬼。他忍住来回踱步的冲动，问道：“那个…你觉得我该怎么做？”

Misty看向太阳悬起的天空，“边走边说吧，这故事很长。”

Nero点头，跟在她身后，静悄悄观察那双丛林般密不透风的深绿眼睛。感受到她身上充满谜团的气质，他心想这个人确实不像熟悉的青梅竹马。

“我和曾经的一切作对，每次都输得很惨…”一点点的，她把话题深入下去。Nero仔细听着，心情跟着变得复杂，好几次都忍不住想插嘴。

不知不觉，两个人的手指轻轻碰到。他们同时睁大眼睛，又忍耐着继续目视前方。

她调侃道：“你真是个怪人。”

他转过脸看路边的商店，“对你的经历毫不怀疑的我，确实很奇怪。”

停下来，Misty又问，“即便知道和我在一起的下场，你也不打算离开吗？”

“这个嘛…”Nero挠挠头发，装作困扰的模样，“要我和你拉开距离也可以啊，但你确定你一个人能找到解决办法？”

肯定不行，所以“我”才说只有我能帮你。他得意起来，趁着脑子正热，一把握住她的手，“虽然很不情愿，但我得送你去见未来的我。”

Misty对他的觉悟感到吃惊。而Nero继续一点点软化她紧绷的拳头，十指交叉着包在掌心，“上一个我没有把你留下，我也不过是要继续做他还没有完成的事。可如果我失败了，你不要沮丧，直接去见下一个我。无论哪个世界、什么时候的我，都会无条件支持你的。所以等到你回到未来，也别忘了向那个我报平安。”

Misty背过身不让自己滚烫的脸被看见，“你不是奇怪，而是可怕，非常可怕。”

没余裕跟他解释，她飞快跑远了。

回家后，Nero自觉帮Kyrie料理晚餐。她一边洗菜一边问：“要不要请Misty来家里吃个便饭，我路过裁缝店和糖果店，看到伯父伯母都很忙。”

Nero叹息着答应，谁都不敢把一个厨房杀手丢在家里自生自灭。但站在她家门外，他连续五次把手举起又放下，也不知道为什么突然变得扭捏起来。

Misty这时正在院子里摘蓝莓和覆盆子解馋。被茂盛的花木掩藏了身影，她近距离观察Nero抓耳挠腮的模样，怀疑之前和自己对答如流的少年是另一个人。

看不下去了。她摇摇头，从比人高的灌木中钻出去，把一颗深红的覆盆子塞他嘴里，“让我猜猜，是不是Kyrie觉得我一个人待着会饿死？”

Nero脸上表情可谓异彩纷呈，“…刚才……你都看见了？”

她面露同情地点头，手指探入他口腔，压住下齿让他把嘴再长大点。下一秒，Nero猝不及防被更多的浆果塞了满嘴。可她没打算让他浪费食物，一手托起他下巴，一手按在他头顶，相对用力。两排牙齿立即挤到一起，浆果的汁液一下子爆开。甜的很甜，酸的又酸得要命。两种难以调和的极端让Nero苦着一张脸。可她一副这事儿不赖我的表情，松开手，犹自摘走裙摆上挂着的叶子，当他是透明人。

Misty的本质完全没变。所以Credo和Kyrie没发觉她并非本尊。相互愉快地聊着，这顿晚饭吃了好久。

瞥一眼钟。晚上八点了。她站起来，“今天就说到这里吧，多谢款待。下次我洗碗。”

Credo叫住她，“别慌，穿山甲最后到底说了什么？”

“其实我也不知道。”她两手一摊。

他板着脸，当她又在故弄玄虚。Kyrie在心里叹气，帮忙解围道:“Misty，我让Nero送你回家。”

接话的反而是Credo，“有必要吗，她就住隔壁。”

Kyrie顿时真想让亲爱的哥哥洗一个月的碗。而Nero怕Credo真发觉什么端倪，配合地拉着她走出去。

微风徐来，带着夜晚独有的凉爽。

“Credo还是那样好糊弄。下次再给他讲个没得结尾的故事。”Misty得意道，走路带有一种随时会蹦起来的轻巧。

Nero劝道:“你可以捉弄人，因为这是你改不了的毛病，但别太过火。”

“你真哆嗦。”她抱怨地笑着。

两人的家离得实在太近，只这么几句话功夫就该分开。父母还没回家，Misty也习惯了。想到这里只有他们两个人，她转过身，靠在门上，“我讲完我的故事了。你也知道自己接下来要做什么吧？”

“我知道…”Nero低头看地上的叶子，“不过要我无动于衷地看你被架到刑场，有点困难。”

“我又不会死。”

“嗯，你是吸血鬼，最厉害的继承者。”

“最后那句不是我说的。”

Nero跟着笑出声，感觉现在两个人的关系很奇妙。她既属于自己，又不属于。相对静默间，闲谈或者别的什么话题一直没开场。Misty看着他，他也露出柔和的神色，令她有些想入非非了。稍微眯起眼睛，她走过去，似一朵慢慢绽开花瓣的植物。

青涩而灼热的氛围中，两个人拥抱了彼此。Misty想沉睡在这个梦里，脸上露出带着遗憾的笑，“我真的好喜欢你…”

他埋下头，鼻息透入她耳畔的肌肤，“但我不会是你最喜欢的那个Nero，对吗？”

感觉被抱得更紧了，Misty恍惚以为自己在旋转，不停变换着容貌的他也在旋转。她没能回答这个问题。Nero没有介意，心甘情愿陪她找到了回去的路。

烈火冲天，时钟的滴答声响起来。她站在琥珀色的时空裂痕前，看着他，“我们可能不会再见面了。”

“没关系，但我记得你。”他抚摸她的脸，温柔在眉宇间徜徉。

“谢谢…”她感激地笑，转身穿梭在时钟滴答的声音中。

Misty以为自己终于得到解脱，但离开river的异空间，眼前却出现一片陌生又荒芜的大地，昏暗的天上挂着好像浸过鲜血的月亮。迅速收拢喜悦的翅膀，她小心走在这里。听到咔擦一声，她低下头，看到被一截踩碎的人骨。仔细观察，周围还有更多残缺的尸骸被掩埋着。

“又是魔界…？”Misty怀疑着，穿过枯树林后，一条曲折的路朝前方延伸，尽头连着死寂的冷风——那里是断崖。隐隐的，她听到有人在哭喊，赶紧跑了过去。

崖下，Patty正抱着被钉在十字架上的Dante。

她想要把剑拔出来。但对一个小女孩而言，rebellion的分量太过沉重，反而让他胸口就喷出大量鲜血。几番努力都是徒然，Patty咬住嘴唇，声音充满伤悲和后悔，“对不起、对不起！都是我的错，如果不是我把阿兰之泪交给了那个恶魔，你就不会…”

一听到阿兰之泪这个名字，Misty脑子嗡的一下，零碎的记忆一闪而过。她忍不住冷笑，瞳孔泛起猩红的色彩。

Patty听到声音，匆匆抬头，看到站在崖边的人影。她惊得忘记哭泣，“你…Misty…？真的是你吗？”

“嗯，我回来了。”她跳下来，稳稳落在她面前，“叫醒Dante的事情还是交给我吧。”

Patty观察她脚下浮起的暗红色涟漪，问：“难道你也是…？”

“对，我是吸血鬼，是恶魔。”Misty牵起她的手，让她放心地同自己平稳浮空，“至于Rosewood，他也是。”

“难怪…”Patty抓紧胸口的护身符，心砰砰直跳，“不久前，他用蔷薇花藤送我进入酒店顶层的房间。而且，我没想到Noah也和你一样是吸血鬼。”

Misty感到惊讶，“你认识Noah？”

她点头，“他经常来孤儿院做义工。”

无意发现弟弟另一面的Misty笑了笑，同时也觉得猎魔人的朋友圈真的小。Patty刚要开口继续说，蓦地感觉身体一重，低头发现脚踝正被一个丑陋的男人抓住。但下一秒她就恢复自由，一只断面整齐的手血淋淋地飞过眼前。而那个男人又不见了。

“这…？”Patty茫然地眨眼，没回过神。

食指和拇指相互摩挲着，Misty直接忽略方才的意外，露出欣慰的表情，“能正常使用gravity，看来命运女神没想要继续刁难我。Patty。”

“是、是，我在！”她肩膀瑟缩一下。

“现在人间是什么情况？”

“这个的话…刚才的男人，他利用Dante集齐解除封印的道具，得到了大恶魔Abigale的力量。事务所的所有人，还有Noah都在想办法处理一并被释放出来的恶魔。”

“全员都在场，问题不大。”Misty表情平淡，但心里在沸腾，“你先回去，我们很快跟上。”她打一个响指。

脚底蓦地一空，Patty失声尖叫着下坠，回了人间。Misty靠在十字架上，歪过头对Dante调侃起来，“如果告诉Noah，那人就是害他从官二代沦落到煮饭男的罪魁祸首，说不准这小子会气成什么样呢。但不管怎么说，这件事我有责任，检查Egan记忆的时候，我早该有所警觉。”

说着，她感慨又感激地开口，“Noah很敏感，一点就炸。Rosewood也好不到哪儿去，他只爱听别人说话，不爱主动开口。至于Yates和August……我知道我发生意外后，是你在帮我安抚他们。你可以让我打一张欠条，在上边写多少个零都可以，我认。”

Dante的一根指头微微动一下，但他人还是没醒。Misty苦笑着拔掉他一根银色头发，“你就继续和魔界的冷空气相亲相爱吧。我只原谅你这一次缺席。”

说罢，她跳下去，降落在人间的黑夜。站在云端坠落，Misty感受到扑面而来的烟尘和雨水，狂风和火星，耳边传来惨叫或哭泣的声音。她能轻易看到满街的恶魔，还有盘踞在酒店高层的Abigale。好像世界即将被打回原型，回到自黑暗而生的初始。

或许父母为自己起名的时候没有想太多，但她此刻觉得这五个字母是有意义的。晨雾（misty）该是白昼的先锋，黎明粉碎黑夜的前奏。所以没有犹豫，她来到Abigale跟前，血液沸腾四溅，复数个大型重力阵形成密不透风的包围圈。方向不一的斥力与引力化作锯齿、獠牙，向恶魔重复死亡的啃噬。

没有机会挣脱，也来不及发出哀鸣。Abigale像一大片被风暴肆虐的乌云，原本裹挟着雷暴气势汹汹地出现，却被无声息地转瞬湮灭。

战况突然扭转，Noah和周围的人都陷入恍惚。他抬头，在那片暗红色的光影中捕捉到一个身影时，一阵颤栗像电流一般通过他全身，脉管里的血液激烈地循环起来。

“Misty！”他大声叫她，“姐——！”

但两个人离得实在太远，Misty只注意到迟到的Dante出现在酒店楼顶。看着Abigale四散在风中的余烬，他很高兴她变得如此强大，笑着问候道：“欢迎回来，Misty。你最终还是与过去的自己重归于好了。”

“我花了多久时间？”她问道。

“不算长，也就一年吧。”Dante回答着，眼前就掠过一道斑斓的光。

凝胶恶魔X-fly在楼顶边缘一蹦而起，落到她的掌心，探出一只触须摸她的脸。同它开心地蹭了蹭，Misty对Dante说：“临走前再拜托你两件事，没问题吧。”

“你又要走？”他表情有点郁闷。

Misty没解释自己要回一趟Fortuna。把X-fly放到头顶，她说：“我会准时参加联考，需要的证件先寄放在事务所，我到时候来取。”

“意思是，不到半个月你就得回来。”Dante掐指一算后，耸耸肩，“好吧，第二件事呢？”

黎明的霞光渐渐露出天际。Misty凝望他，“谢谢你替我照顾他们。”

Dante骄傲地眨眼，“这不是应该的吗？”

“嗯，你也会和家人重逢的。”她转过身，扬手道别。

“但愿吧…”他笑了笑，看她朝着日出的方向走出很远距离，融入逐渐晴朗的明天。

Zoewood，湖底花园。

Daisy照例早起，进行精致的梳洗仪式后，带着浑身清新的香氛到更衣间，准备挑一套符合初夏时节的服饰。她刚把一条米黄色底子的刺绣长裙和一件浅绿色披肩搭在人体模特上比划，X-fly留在这里充当通讯工具的分身从门外一蹦一跳，停留在模特头顶。

既视感太强，Daisy眼前立即浮现Misty和凝胶恶魔嬉闹的场景，耳边顿时嗡嗡嗡地闹腾起来。

“我说了别呆在这儿，虽然我知道你中意她的脑袋。”她无语地托起这团饱满水灵的团子，把它放在摆盆栽的方桌上。

“说吧，是不是Misty又闯了什么祸？真是的，我又不能随便离开这儿，拜托别给我通报坏消息了，一会儿是寻死觅活的gravity，一会儿是被亲弟弟爆头……哎呀，够了够了。”

Daisy很郁闷自己总要为她操心。这次也不出意外。她仔细辨别凝胶恶魔比划出的文字。

“噢，她打算回来一趟。很好，我会做一桌好菜撑死她。可蓝玫瑰是什么情况？”

Daisy接连惊呼。

“蓝玫瑰？她要蓝玫瑰，能摆满一屋子的蓝玫瑰？疯了吗，我这儿不开染坊也不是黑心的花店！”

自然界中，蓝玫瑰确实是长不出来的。可换做非自然空间呢？

Daisy抚着发胀的头颅，坐在椅子上陷入烦闷的思虑中，再次咒骂Misty是个百分之两百的麻烦制造者。

【4】

被Joe邀请去喝酒，Nero并不想答应。因为酒吧的喧嚣容易使人放下戒心 ，然后被醉劲儿怂恿干出糊涂事。所以他立即拒绝了，只想早点回去休息。但Joe很难缠。

“难道你是一杯倒的软蛋？”他一手搭在他肩膀，循循善诱。

Nero默不作声打掉他对方量不轻的臂膀。他不记得和这个人的关系在什么时候有所改善。但理由一定离不开Misty。

同样听不得有谁背地诋毁她，但Joe不会控制情绪。面对那些人，他的表情总是激动又狰狞。并且Joe仍沉浸那个狂热的美梦中。Nero越来越觉得这个同龄人无可救药，同时心里的优越感也更强烈了。

“我知道今天的脏活儿让你心里不痛快。喝一杯又没什么。”Joe又把手伸过去，拍在Nero后背。

处理被恶魔凭依的市民，这工作确实不光彩。但Nero想起Misty的那番安慰，就不会觉得太内疚。他瞥了Joe一眼，觉得这个不懂她又不被她放心上，真是可悲。

“喝就喝。”Nero轻声嘲笑着，先迈出了步子。

Fortuna虽然是个政教一体的城市，但不是人人都是虔诚的信徒。远离市区的僻巷里甚至有娼馆经营。

在酒吧，Nero从不贪杯，对他人搭讪也没有兴趣。他找一把椅子坐在角落，打量被簇拥着的Joe，总觉得他硬拉自己来这里，不过是想有人在他情绪失控时能控制住场面。

果然，刚到盥洗室用凉水浇脸，Nero就听到大厅响起数声尖叫。他认命地走出去，蓝眼睛盯着那个暴躁发狂的身影，从他身上看到自己曾经的影子。

偏头躲开被甩来的酒瓶，随后Nero给了Joe两拳，当即把他打蒙。但Nero不打算给他任何反击的机会，抓住他头皮，拽着他朝酒吧外走。

“呜唔！”

Joe又挨了一记膝撞，扶着墙壁吐了一地。Nero不会善始善终。他像扔垃圾似的甩开Joe，踏着暮色离开。

成群的麻雀，低飞的蝙蝠，渐凉的带着海洋气息的晚风。路上接触到的一切，都使回家的染上单调而笨重的味道。那种随时都踮着脚尖的灵巧。Nero实在学不来，即便可以把每个动作分解到位。所以他觉得Misty很狡猾，三年过去，却依然活跃在记忆中的任何地方。

一进门，不出意外迎接自己的是Credo的责骂和Kyrie担忧的眼神。很正常，自己一身汗臭和酒气，脸还酡红着。不过Nero真的很清醒，甚至可以流利地咒骂。

“Damn you，Misty。”

他闭着眼睛，嘴里重复这样的字眼，走出浴室就咚一下倒在床上，像一具刚从水里捞起的浮尸。

只顾着奔向解放疲乏的睡眠，Nero没有意识到只要稍微抬起头，再稍微掀起眼皮，就一定会惊醒再是惊喜。

塞满卧室的蓝玫瑰把空间染成深邃的颜色，仿佛天空沉淀下来，又像海水倒灌而入。要是他鼻子再灵光些，也该辨出萦绕周身的香气非同寻常，馥郁的高雅并非实惠大瓶的沐浴乳能具备的。不过他真的迟钝得可以，就这样错过一场浪漫的视觉盛宴。

Misty对这个结果并不意外。看到他跟着Joe进酒吧时，她就有所猜想。躺在房顶上吹夜风，她和身边的X-fly悠闲地调侃着，“我送他花，他却对我说damn you，岂有此理啊…”

又过了一会儿，Kyrie推开门，给Nero端来醒酒汤。她被眼前的景象惊讶住，大叫Credo的名字。Credo疾步上楼，也被满目灿烂的宝蓝色震惊。他立即抓起Nero胳膊强迫他坐起来，再使劲摇晃， “马上给我醒过来！”

Kyrie从未见过蓝玫瑰。她情不自禁把离得最近的、夹在小衣柜门缝中的一支取下。好像触发了什么开关，衣柜门吱嘎一声自动打开，更多还滚着露珠的鲜花流水般从里边涌出，赏心悦目地铺了一地。

Credo再次怔然，又立即瞪着Nero，心想他再不把眼睛睁开就揍他两拳。

房顶的Misty捂住嘴，笑得左右打滚。X-fly也来回晃动身体，很期待接下来会发生什么。

还好，Nero在被揍得鼻血横流前抬起了眼皮，Credo的手调转方向，改为掐他的脸。“你都干了些什么？要改做园丁再开一家花店吗？”他才不管这浪漫不浪漫，只觉得这一屋子的花收拾起来绝对很麻烦。

Nero两眼茫然地越过Credo的脸和身体，看到满屋子的蓝玫瑰。他瞬间清醒了，慌张又无辜地摇头，不知道怎么回事。

“没事的，Credo，我明天把这些花送给邻居和孩子们，大家一定会很高兴的。因为蓝玫瑰本来不存在。”

听到Kyrie的建议，Credo反而不放心，既然是违反自然的产物，拿来做礼物一点不妥当。

Nero给了自己一拳，很痛，但摆在眼前的那些花儿纹丝不动。被不存在的植物团团包围，他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

最后，Kyrie精挑细选了一大把开得最美的蓝玫瑰，一半插在床头的花瓶，一半准备做成干花留作纪念。而Credo板着脸，让Nero赶在明天太阳下山前把剩下的蓝玫瑰暗中销毁了。

门被关上，房里又剩Nero一个人。他使劲抓头发，突然想把全Fortuna的花瓶都买下来送给Kyrie，好让她把所有蓝玫瑰都收走。顾不得头发还是湿的，他把脸埋入枕头，想逃进睡眠中。但不经意一瞥，他在浅色枕套上发现一根带卷的棕色头发。

可能是Kyrie打扫房间时掉下的。Nero这么想着，刚要把这根头发丢到地上，又猛地意识到Kyrie是直发。

难道…

一个失踪三年，几乎可以被认为已经死亡的人，现在却把蓝玫瑰塞满他的卧室？

这个猜想就像蓝玫瑰代表的含义，本是不可能的。但这些奇迹的蓝色是鲜活的，触手可及。悟出藏在花朵背后的秘密，Nero胸口涌动一股新鲜强烈的力量，无数悲喜交加的情绪仿佛要从体内钻出来。

“Damn you，Misty！真的，你这个混蛋！别让我逮到你！我恨你！”

翻窗跳出去，半蹲在地上时，他眼角余光瞥到她坐在房顶边缘。逆着月光，那个人安静地和夜晚融为一体。

眼睛和嘴唇仿佛同一时间被什么粘住，Nero不知道这是失而复得的快意，还是走入了一个不可置信的梦。被难言的思绪持续削弱意识，他感觉她把自己的所有生气都吸走了。

终于，Misty笑了笑，轻巧落地。而Nero只顾着看她，没留意到她脚底一闪而过的暗红，也不想在意屋顶上斑斓的球型生物。

一步一步慢慢走，她绕着他转圈，愧疚又感慨地稍微眯起眼，“你又被我弄哭了。”

怔然抬手，确实摸到了湿热的水渍。“是啊，又是因为你。”他声音低沉地回应。

Misty却轻盈地笑着，“来，把手给我。”

Nero借她的手站起来后，又颤抖着握得更紧。

虽然他力气大得快把骨头捏碎，但她还是默默陪他站了很久，直到他确信自己真实地活着。看他眼神亮得反常，又一副欲言又止的模样，她忍不住逗弄道：“Damn you，Misty。”

Nero张大嘴，满脸慌张。她像一台坏心眼的复读机，继续道：“Damn you，Misty。真的，你这个混蛋。对吗？”

“我当时说的是气话。”Nero紧张得脖子根都红了。

然而Misty愉快地沉浸在这个小游戏里，“最后一句…突然忘了，嗯，让我想想。啊哈，是我恨……”

“不是的！”Nero急忙捧住她的脸吻下去。

唇瓣紧贴的那一刻，旧事在脑中飞快掠过，那些经历不够温柔甚至令人心碎。可即便是无法用灿烂去形容的记忆，也因为这场重逢变得温暖洋溢。

“这几年，你过得好吗？”他把额头贴近她的，轻声问道。

Misty没有回答，嘴角安静地微微往上，脸上的温情月光似的徐徐蔓延。看着她，Nero感觉时间的流动被拉得极其缓慢。他一面急切地想听到她的声音，一面又觉得无声息的团聚足够充实。闭上湿润的眼睛，他对把自己青春点燃的人倾诉着，心里漾起了一丝疼痛。

“我很想你，Misty。那个人只能是你…”

她仔细地听，感觉被他声音里的漩涡温柔地吞噬了。她知道自己被固定在这里，并且爱上了他。

“你只打算把这件事说出来吗？”她笑着问。

他失神了，看到她轻启的樱桃色唇瓣里，雪白的牙齿隐约可辨地泛光。

“我…不是的……”斜过眼看向自己局促不安的影子，Nero担心他会当场撕坏那条散发花香的裙子。虽然接吻的时候，这层布料很碍事的想法他确实有过。

这时，二楼的卧室响起Credo的声音——“Nero！你跑哪儿去了？”

他立即把Misty抱紧，三秒后才意识到这么做根本藏不住人。她有些幸灾乐祸地笑着，钻出他变得僵硬的怀抱。她打一个响指，X-fly应声跳下，稳稳落地。

Nero认得出这是恶魔，但它被Misty驯养了。而且水团子的形态，五彩斑斓的外表，这样的小玩意儿也确实讨人喜欢。

“老地方见。如果你能从Credo眼皮子底下成功溜走。”Misty转身走掉。

把足尖自然踮起，轻盈欲飞的步伐重现在眼前。Nero望着这样的背影，回味“老地方”三个字，心潮难平。他不让Credo插手自己今夜的去留，找借口搪塞过去，走之前没忘捎一件干净外套。这是给Misty准备的，瀑布那边湿冷的水汽过浓。

自认为脚程不慢，Nero现在却恨不得再长一对翅膀。只是分开不过五分钟，她就溜得没影。追急眼了，他直接翻墙上楼。尽量不踩碎砖瓦，但路过的地方偶尔还是响起一两声咒骂。

终于，Nero在林中看到她的身影。银河就在深蓝色的夜空里蔓延成灿烂的一片，像她的头纱。

“Misty。”他停下来，叫她名字。

“你追上来了。”转动脚跟，裙摆随步伐画圈，她笑着说，“好慢。”

“抱歉。”Nero迈开腿，忍不住越走越快。心脏好像裸露在体外一般，被迎面的风吹得隐隐刺痛。他为这一天等了多久，只是安静地彼此注视就能感到满足吗？

不，还不够。

远远不够。

Misty看到Nero向自己全力冲刺，瞳孔深处突然火光四射。那是一片燃烧的海，蓝色的海水漾满了执着。感觉自己被吞没，融化在他的眼睛里，她不禁垂下手，X-fly顺势跳到地上离远。

漫长又极为短暂的零星几秒后，两个人的呼吸很快缠在了一起。别无选择地把身体舒展得更开，她感觉他的怀抱是一个充满回声的地方，能听到自己细小的喘息，还有他重重响起的心音。无数声音令这个吻竟带着一种碎玻璃似的梦幻和痛感，她预感生命尽头的景色就像现在这样炫目、滚烫，意识会在一片光芒四射的温暖中窒息。

Nero稍微拉开一点距离，“你还好吗？”他问着，忍不住又凑近舔舐她的嘴角，轻轻含住唇瓣。

缓慢地脱离碎玻璃的幻梦，Misty在他眼里隐隐约约看到仍在起伏的浪潮。她抬起手，朝他脸上触探。稍微合上眼睛，Nero蹭了蹭她的手指，抬起头离开她的嘴唇。Misty陶醉地呼吸着温凉的空气，说：“我以为你会继续，不过这也是可以的。”

Nero立即皱紧眉毛，欲言又止。

“只有今天晚上，你可以对我为所欲为。”她推开他，欲擒故纵地笑着。

这可真是了不得的撩拨。Nero克制地别过头，后退一大步，“…别说了，让我一个人静静。”

Misty眨眨眼，竟有几分无赖地顶回去，“我已经花那么大的力气布置了一屋子的蓝玫瑰，说好的礼尚往来呢？”

“你老喜欢捣乱。”Nero抓着头发，用一种稍带阴沉的眼神睼她，哑着声音问，“…真的不怕吗，在这种地方？”

Misty努努嘴，含糊不清地嘟哝了两个字。Nero当即冒火，“处…？啧，Misty你敢不敢再说一遍。”

她却耸耸肩膀，发出哼的一声。

“我给了你机会，但你还是自找麻烦。”Nero伸手抓住她胳膊，往怀里用力一收。

一边让本能自由发挥，一边在细致的观察中调整动作。节奏、力道、手臂、吐息、牙齿、舌尖，每一个细节逐渐趋于完美。Nero这方面真的拥有无师自通的天赋。

被吻至意识朦胧间，Misty感觉他的舌头把身体更深处的部分也搅得乱七八糟，眼前很快又浮现尽头的光景。她不禁推搡他，却在骤然收拢的臂膀中继而发出更不像样的声音。

好在Nero没把理智的最后一根弦烧断，勉强忍住后，他偏头在Misty耳畔呵出滚烫的叹息，闭着眼意犹未尽地蹭。

“你别乱动。”

半是沉迷半是警告地说着，Nero又抬起一只手抚摸她的头发，再从后脑勺一路滑到腰际，与另一只手交叠，在身体相互贴近的亲密中克制脑中旖旎的邪念。

感觉到火的涟漪逐渐散去，气氛回归平静，Misty忍不住问，“为什么还是停下来了？”

“这里不太好。”Nero拧起眉毛看着她，停顿一会儿后又强调，“而且我们还没有…”那两个字他说不出来，憋得耳朵也红了。

“你竟然这么老实。我要对你刮目相看了。”

“听上去一点不像在夸人。”Nero嘟哝，把那件被捏皱的外套披在她肩膀，“但随你怎么说，再进一步的事情，我是不会做的。”

Misty笑出声，又在他发火前解释道：“我只是觉得太意外，被你感动到了。谢谢。”她抱住他，抬头望着天上的银河，“我真的很幸运，超级幸运。”

“我也是…”Nero小声回应道，低头亲了亲她的头发。

初夏的天气多变。月亮还来不及隐去，雨就下了起来。

“正好，你还没去过工坊。跟我来。”Nero把那件外套披Misty头上，牵起她走进林中的一条岔道。

虽然是为了方便改良武器而改造的旧车间，但工坊设有通热水的淋浴间，是一个不错的休息处。Misty以也常常到技术局仓库给Nero挑选各种材料，室内改造的设计稿都是她画的。可以说，工坊为两个人共有。想到这点，Nero不禁有种带她回家的既视感。只是满是机油味的家，听上去有点寒酸。不过，他现在知道那些蓝玫瑰该怎么“销毁”了。

一进门，Misty轻车熟路地绕过没法搬出室外的大型机械，直奔淋浴间。Nero把被丢在地上的湿外套捡起，找一个通风的地方挂好。他心想只是裸着上半身应该没有什么，也把身上的连帽衫脱下晾起。

坐在旧沙发上，把blue rose仔细检修后Nero就不知道做什么了。他无聊地看着小昆虫绕着头顶的白炽灯乱飞。不久后，淋浴间传来闸阀的嘎吱一声，水声停了。

“你这里有多的换洗衣服吗？”Misty问道。

“要是有的话我早就…”Nero低头打量自己赤裸的胸膛，这才恍然情况不妙，“你、你先别出来，我给你找条毯子！”

然而淋浴间的门很不应时地被打开。Nero心里一急，差点一头撞到墙上。

他惊慌失措的身影被Misty看得清楚，因为淋浴间在二楼。她手指搭着略微生锈的栏杆，发出一声轻笑，“我不出来，等着在里边发霉呀。”

“你非要捉弄我吗？”Nero不想看她走光的样子，自觉面壁。但听到鞋跟才会蹬出的铿锵声音，他感到困惑，小心翼翼地转过头。

穿着云朵般轻盈的白裙，她的身影好像是自地平线出现的，远远送来一阵明媚和清新。同时这条裙子完成了一件在Fortuna不易办到的事情。它让年纪美妙的少女露出大片皮肤，并修饰了青涩得恰到好处的胸脯。

Nero被突如其来的惊喜所眩惑，忘记应该适当地赞美，顺势问她为何盛装，盛装又从何而来。但他只是一味地把目光停留在她脸上，没有任何语言能如实描述心里的悸动。

“干得漂亮，X-fly。”Misty打量他呆愣的模样，提起裙摆，转了一个华丽的圈。高跟鞋的系带跟着飘动起来。

“X…什么意思？”Nero回过神支吾地问，红晕这才慢吞吞爬得满脸都是。

“这套装束都是这孩子帮我设计的，只用了不到十秒钟。”Misty把竖起头发的漂亮发卡摘下。立即，发卡变成一只迷你的凝胶恶魔。

“也就是说，它现在和你…？”

“哎呀，我俩其实单纯得很。给你科普一下好了，凝胶恶魔是没有性别的。而且X-fly应该是全世界唯一具有火属性抗性的凝胶恶魔，不要低估它的战斗力哟。”

另外它受过lady和Trish的熏陶，大可能以挑款师的身份C位出道，再把某位恶魔猎人进一步推向负债深渊。

“总之，它又乖又可靠，你就放心吧。”Misty抬起手摸了摸Nero还湿着的银发，再捏他的脸。

姑且接受这个解释，他按捺着内心的激动，视线在她的眼眸和大片胸口肌肤之间来回游移，“就算接吻，也没关系吧？”

“如果你需要神父，我可以让X-fly友情客串。”

“我没这个意思！”Nero急着否定，又觉得不对，“不是，我没有不愿意和你…”

“和我什么？”

“我，我们两个…就是…”

这简直解释不清楚了。Nero烦躁地咋舌，直接把她拉进怀里吻下去。嘴唇浅表地摩挲几下后，忍不住伸出舌头探得更深，纠缠好久才满足。

“我不是不愿意，只是…”抚摸她的后腰和松散的长发，Nero喘息着小声问，“你能等我吗？”

Misty一下子笑出声，红润的面颊像是浇灌过露水般妩媚。

“你笑什么？”Nero咬住她翕张着的嘴唇，瞪去一眼。

“我在想，如果我说不能，你是不是会马上哭出来？”抚摸被咬过的地方，Misty盯着他的喉结，凑过去一口咬下，再讨好地舔了舔，“刚才是在开玩笑，但我也只想对你恶作剧。你懂的。”

“嘁，你还能再坦率点儿。”他故作凶狠地咕哝，但把她抱得更紧了。随后他翻箱倒柜好久，总算找到一条毯子。X-fly因此被叫到外边淋雨去了。反正凝胶恶魔喜欢潮湿的环境。

再聊了一阵，Misty连连打着呵欠，裹好毯子，靠在他身上很快睡着。

而Nero并不适应靠背已经塌陷的旧沙发，总觉得脊椎不舒服。但迁就怀里的人，他尽量保持不动，以免吵醒她。

“Agnus…”

他听到Misty发出这样的梦呓，不免觉得好笑。然后她马上接一声——“你妈的。”

噗。Nero这次没忍住笑了出来，用手轻轻戳Misty眉心的褶皱，小声哼歌哄她。夜在雨中温柔地绽开。他带着慵懒的心情继续打量她毫无防备的睡颜，像两叶花瓣微微合在一起的嘴唇偶尔又在嘟哝，Nero弯起了眉眼，享受此刻惬意的时光。

两个人好像迷路于黑暗里的小孩。他始终在找她，而她也很想念他。所以当太阳出来，视线中出现彼此的身影后，靠近再团聚，这一切是那样的理所当然。

Misty醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是一张表情温柔的脸。那对海洋一般深邃的蓝眼睛带着亲切的神采。

“早。”Nero给她一个额吻，鼻息轻轻喷在发丛间。

心里油然而生一种感动与希望，她搂住他的脖子，“我喜欢你。”

Nero不禁失神，突然感觉窗外照进来的晨曦特别耀眼。他贴近她的脸，闭上眼睛，感受那细腻的温度，直射心间的光芒。

在海边，被晾干的裙子被飞溅的水花再次打湿，她兴奋地踩在湿润的沙地上，一枚又一枚贝壳在水面抨击出涟漪。Nero静静看着她活力四射的身影，用子弹的火药点燃柴禾。

“你会烤鱼吗？”Misty走过来问道。

Nero点头，又嘱咐她不要被有毒的水母蜇伤。

“我不用下海的。”她叫来X-fly，把它往水里用力一抛，自己又跑到浅滩抓螃蟹。

没一会儿，X-fly抓回数量多到令Nero头皮发麻的鱼。他挑了这个季节最好吃的几种，剩下让它自行处理。

“要不全晒成干？”正在戳海星的Misty提议道。

X-fly身体一晃，然后拔高，又延展出一条水平线。还活蹦乱跳的海鱼被一条接一条挂在上边。Nero很吃惊，又不得不提醒，“晒鱼之前得去鳞，再把鱼肚子剖干净，里外抹调料。”

“麻烦。”Misty嘟哝着摇头，“算了算了。”

于是X-fly两只长触须就像棒球选手的球棒，鱼儿被全垒打击出，乒乒乓乓掉入海里。她作为只会指手画脚的教练，叉着腰，很满意地打量面前的景象。Nero不多说什么，继续给手里的鱼去头去尾，并只保留一条脊椎，并抽空去林子里捡了些蘑菇。

“是时候给你说说我这三年的经历了。”Misty把烤鱼当烤排骨大快朵颐，一边看他，“我要是不主动开口，你就不会问我，对吗？”

Nero把烤蘑菇吹凉后递给她，神色平静，“除非万不得已，我从不想强迫你。”

“也就是说…”Misty低头，小口咬着微微焦脆的菌菇，“那个晚上的事，还有可能发生？”

Nero稍作回忆，皱起了眉头，“你不要有危险就好。我在意的只有这个。”

Misty笑了笑，似乎有些为难，又掺杂几分无奈。这令Nero产生了不安的想法。

她说：“其实我还有一个身份，好像我生来就该是这样。”她慢慢闭上眼，再睁开。

Nero看到了一双鲜红剔透的眼瞳。似曾相识的感觉突然如同潮水似的涌了上来，带他回到了那个夜晚的梦魇里去。Misty按住他肩膀，安抚地解释道：“我是恶魔，但不绝是因为被喽啰依凭过。”她起身走向浪花拍岸的地方。

凝成球体的海水大颗大颗飘到空中，霞光闪烁，像一串流动的银河。Nero不可置信地睁大眼睛，看到暗红的魔力与天蓝色海面互相辉映，她站在中央，长发柔软地浮动在这幻象似的舞台上。

Nero无条件相信自己，让他明白发生在自己身上的变化并不困难。但Misty忍不住放慢节奏，花了整整三天，刚好讲到她即将参加考试。对此Nero并不意外，其实还很欣慰。她早该走上这条路的。所以心里再舍不得，他还是会笑着给她送行。

黄昏的风从海上走过，涟漪像金色的花一样开放。只有两个人的沙滩显得格外宁静。

“我不知道大学具体是怎样的地方，但一定很适合你。所以不到万不得已的时候，就别管继承者的事，也最好暂时忘记你不再是人类。”Nero搭在她双肩的手，指腹不自觉摩挲衣料。

感受到他心中的忧虑，Misty踮脚亲吻他，“不用担心。我还会回到Fortuna的。这座城市、这座小岛既藏着秘密，也有阴谋。总有一天，我们要为此并肩作战。”

Nero略微苦恼地看她，猜她很久以前就清楚那些秘密和阴谋，但也正如她说的那样，自己不会主动逼问。听到客轮发出的长长鸣笛，Nero叹一口气，抚摸她的脸，“我会等你的，你不用着急。”

Misty深绿的眼睛在日暮中被染上淡淡的烟灰色，显得有些朦胧。她轻声问，“你对K…不，你也会对别的女性这么耐心吗？”

他惊讶，随即笑起来，“你希望我这么做？”

她把手贴在胸口，认真思索这个问题。片刻间，她感到了疼痛。但她没有说出口，只是平静地嘱咐他，“不要像从前的我那样逞强。也不要轻视周围的任何人，人心难被看穿。”

Nero仔细听着，表情凝重起来，“好，我知道。”

“就算不愿听Credo的话，也要考虑Kyrie的感受。”

“嗯。”

“不要搭理Agnus，自然有人会教训他的，不止是我。”

“对，我会陪你。”

Misty一下子笑出声，决定继续向Nero隐瞒教团的阴谋。不然她不能保证阎魔刀有机会被修好。

听到客轮发出最后一声鸣笛，他催促她该出发了。她点点头，叫上在一边等候的X-fly，踩在暗红的重力阵上，瞒过其余人的视线混入客轮。客轮起航，两个人在夕阳中望着彼此，眼中不约而同流露出感激。失去任中一方的坚守，都会让这场团聚成为泡影。

即便黎明前最黑暗，但现在天已经亮了。

【5】

时间指向九月。

炎夏向尽，天气本应变得凉爽。但今年的初秋热得出奇。校方不得不把礼堂的冷气打足，好让新生们情绪平静地参加开学典礼。

“下面有请新生代表上台发言。”校长扶一下金边眼镜，再看一眼手稿，“外国语学院，亚非语言文学专业，Misty·Fortuna女士。”

无数翘首期盼的目光中，被念到名字的人并没有现身，从来没有过这样的情况。校长又连续叫出这个名字。

还是无人应答。

新生们议论起来。有一个人趁机离开了礼堂，脸上带着震惊和恼怒的表情。他不是别人，正是Misty·Fortuna的弟弟。实际年龄其实只有两岁多一点的Noah，但某些原因让他看上去已是俊秀端正的年轻人。

Noah疾步走进最近的电话亭联系Yates。毕竟姐弟俩的身份证、准考证、公寓等等都是他一手操办的。

“她其实参加了考试是不是？我刚听到了，新生代表Misty·Fortuna！见鬼，她那天晚上的突然出现算什么？玩我是吧？”Noah大吼大叫着，不给人一点插话的机会。

Yates理解他的心情，当Dante说她回来了需要准备考试证件时，自己大脑也是空白的。Noah因此不止一次找Dante的麻烦，然后因为态度问题被教训了。Rosewood等人睁一只眼闭一只眼。某种意义上讲，他比Misty还有资格收拾这个小男孩。思来想去，Noah不想让一年来的苦读付之一炬，再心怀不满也硬着头皮去考试，并且没能在考场发现Misty。他觉得自己这次赢得一点不痛快。录取通知书寄送到事务所那天，他一个人去酒吧喝得烂醉。只有这一次，Dante和Rosewood没管他。

下晚班的August在巷子口捡到睡得人事不省的男孩，让他到剧院打杂，一时兴起又让他客串了几次配角，效果还挺理想。Patty专程送来花篮，还开了庆祝派对。Noah感觉很不好意思。后来在August有意点拨下，他邀请女孩去水族馆，一脸别扭地送她一串蓝水晶手链。这小玩意儿花光了他在剧院兼职的所有酬劳。不过他没说。

Patty戴上后，笑得裙摆也在欢快荡漾。她当场给Noah一个热情的拥抱和响亮的吻，亲在他本就发红的面颊。所幸有了这次青涩的约会，Noah的情绪总算没因Misty剧烈波动。然而现在他爆发了，心烦意乱地等待Yates的解释。

又过了一阵，Yates的声音响起，“我刚联系了Dante，她现在人在事务所。她记错了开学的时间，以为后天才上课，就去那儿找你了。”

“找我？…可是，她……”Noah以为自己听错了，一个劲甩头，再抓头发，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地说不出一句完整的话。

Yates忍住不笑，保持平淡的口吻，“你是继续在Darcey的公寓等，还是去事务所和她汇合？”

Noah觉得刚才心急火燎的自己真的是个神经病，他不再暴躁，小声地说：“我去找她…”

“那你收拾收拾就去火车站吧，我马上联系她。”

走出电话亭，他迎着有些燥热的秋风，抬头看着发白的太阳，觉得耳边世界变得很清净，不相干的声音都被奇妙地过滤了。Noah设想过，当Misty回来后自己要以怎样的架势和她大打出手。为此他兴致勃勃，还在本子上做了详细计划，至少有四个版本。但他现在只是在考虑等会要不要先吃个饭。

并不是厌恶Misty，Nero只是不明白，两个人互为彼此最后的亲人，为何无法真正亲近起来。看着车窗外奔泻而过的风景，他叹一声气。

远远的，摇滚乐和嬉笑声从事务所传出来。Misty和Dante聊天时偶尔会爆粗口，这确实是他们之间再寻常不过的相处模式。Noah听清楚后停下脚步，然后觉得更累也更气愤了，似乎理解Misty的内心世界根本就是不可能的。

最后一次深呼吸后，Noah双手推开大门。Misty和Dante同时停下喋喋不休的嘴。

她翘着二郎腿坐在桌上，“呃，老弟，很高兴看到你。不过…”她指着空空的外卖盒子，里边只残留叉烧包的碎屑。

Dante也耸耸肩，示意手里被啃了一半的芝士披萨是最后一块。

没有喜极而泣，没有尴尬沉默，更没有咆哮撕扯。好像这个地方从没有谁离开过。Noah有些恍惚，但马上一脸怨念地走过去，直勾勾盯着Misty。

“你看上去想要个抱抱，但你想清楚…”她展示自己油亮的十根指头。

他却摇头，舒展开双臂，“我累了，很累。”

Misty愣神，用征询意见的眼神看Dante。他笑着抬下巴，示意她随心。

随心？她若有所思地沉默。她是个直率的人，这点不假，但Noah是极少数会被区别对待的例外。所以Misty没有满足他的要求。

Noah怔怔地感受一双油腻的手在脸上搓揉。不过他也不做省油的灯。Misty被推开后，看到他手指比出的动作，大吃一惊。

“你要再不告而别…”Noah表情从容地竖起某根指头，“我会狠狠收拾你的，混球。”

Misty又郁闷又气恼地瞪Dante。他咀嚼最后一口披萨，举双手表示无辜。但她还是黑着脸，拿起放桌上的Ebony，枪口顶在他的脑门。

Dante笑道：“嘿，这玩意儿对我没用。”

下一秒，他就被头顶暗红色的重力阵“咚”地一声压倒在地。她跳到他身上，踩烟头似的来回转动脚跟，表情复杂地嘟哝，“我得想办法让你离我男人远点…”

Noah不禁紧张，“喂，我们是姐弟！”

意识到自己说漏嘴了，但厚脸皮如Misty，没什么好纠结的。“啊哈，我没说错，你是男的。”

“我不是这个意思！”他红着脸，觉得她坏透了。

Dante大半个头陷入地板里，但耳朵听得真切，一下子发出含糊不清的笑声，“看来这两个多月，你日子过得很滋润。”

“滋你个头，要不是大学的专业课太难，我才不会花钱办借阅卡。”Misty抱怨到，再朝他后脑勺蹬一脚。

Noah被疑似骨骼裂开的闷响弄得心里发毛，问道：“你暑假都在看书吗？”

“因为我莫名其妙就成了新生代表，到时候被穿帮的话岂不是很尴尬？”

Noah想了一阵，皱起眉毛，“Yates的人脉很硬，你难道是走后门入学的？”

“我是老老实实考进去的，那个星期我总共睡了不到五个钟头！你简直不知道我坐在考场时，多想把学校夷为平地。”

想起她曾是优秀的研究员，从事高难度的生物实验，Noah识趣地不去质疑她的能力，但又不知怎么缓和气氛。倒是Misty变脸变得快，她抽出一张湿纸巾擦干净手，换上稍微温和的口吻问道：“等会儿有空吗？”

Noah愣了愣，点头，“有倒是有…”

“那好，我想带你回趟老家。”她打一个响指，琥珀色的时空裂缝应声而出，并传来时钟滴答的声音。

Noah神经紧绷，认出这是一年前吞噬了她的river。

“别担心，这个gift已经是我的了。”Misty站在时空裂缝前，表情凝重起来，“你有权利了解自己的故乡和出生，但过去是改变不了的。”

Noah想起脱离river的办法，用复杂的眼神看着她，安慰和询问的话卡在嘴里说不出来。这时，Dante慢腾腾站起身子伸懒腰，提醒道：“小子，你要是陷进去了，当心她也无能为力。”

“我不会做那种事情。”Noah心里难受，又对Misty强调，“你那天在火车上对我说的话，我现在还一字不漏地记着。”

Misty歪起头。说实话，她没什么印象了。Noah并不在意她的忘性，警告道：“你不会有机会回收我的lotus，更别妄想抹杀我的记忆。一切属于我的东西，谁都不能夺走。”

她不禁笑出来，“包括我？”

他稍微一顿，随即点头，“对，你也是。”

闻言，Misty沉默一会儿，看向Dante，“几个披萨能抵消我刚才那一脚猛踹？”

“大概是一辈子的供应量。”

“啧，老无赖。”

面对两手一摊笑得确实无赖的Dante，Misty摇摇头，带Noah踏入时空裂缝。River的异空间中充满辨不出实像的斑斓光影。他心脏咚咚跳动，有些紧张地问道：“你能去任何时段的过去？”

“如果把血放得精光，我说不定可以让你亲眼目睹恐龙的灭绝。”

“正经点！”效果和消耗是成正比的。理解这一点，Noah不可能不担心。

Misty放松地笑道：“好吧，我确实献祭了一些血。所以我现在走路有点发抖。”

他立即低头，却看到她裹在牛仔裤里的腿一前一后有力走动着。他有点不自在地别开脸，耳尖微微发红。她没有留意，头看向一旁解释道：“发动river的一瞬，我就会失去部分血液。就我刚才的失血量，可以把能力发挥到这种程度——二十年以内，地点随我选。”

Noah不免焦躁地问：“你到底损失了多少血？”

“都说了你不用担心。另外，我们快到了，做好准备。”Misty朝注意已久的方向走去。周围的光影在她看来其实是时间和地点一一对应的坐标数据。不过这次回溯的时间太久远，她花了些功夫寻找。

一走出时空裂缝，Noah望向前方平静的蓝绿色湖泊，“这里是…？”

“Zoewood，外婆的家。”

“我们还有外婆？”

Misty打着呵欠，半眯起眼睛，“曾经有，是个性格比我还野的乡村医生。”

Noah顺着她手指的方向望去，看到了一座小镇，更加感到不可置信。

“你等我一会儿，我突然感觉很累。应该是失血太多，自愈力没能跟不上。”她躺下去，呼吸并不顺畅。

Noah看着她发白的嘴唇，想起Rosewood说过他们的gift是表里一体的，一个净化血液、一个强化肉身。抱着试一试的想法，他取出随身带的小刀，划破手掌。

嗅到莲花香的血味，Misty抬起一只眼皮，“别给我喝这玩意儿。”

但他默默地把她的手掌也划破，再握住。两道还未愈合的伤口重叠在一起。事实证明他的猜想是正确的。Misty的气色肉眼可见地快速好转。Noah得意地笑起来，“我没让你喝我的血。”

她觉得他开了个不好的头，心事重重地不说话。Noah一眼看出她的顾虑，不禁严肃道：“你的力量太过依赖血液，偏偏你自愈力又弱。一旦被敌人拖入持久战，你多半死路一条。”

Misty刚想辩驳，Noah就打断她，“利用river只是一种战略性逃避。只要不解决你自愈力低下的问题，你其实根本不具备单独作战的能力。”

Misty有些烦闷，坐起来问他，“难道你有办法？”

Noah看着两个人还握着的手，点头道：“有，把我带在身边。”

“我不答应。”Misty不假思索地拒绝。

这是意料之中的结果。Noah没有表现出生气或不理解，整个人意外的冷静，好像领悟到了什么。他说：“并不因为你是姐姐，你就必须背负更多。你担心我出事，我也有我的顾虑。”不顾Misty的劝阻，Noah又割了自己一刀，继续帮她恢复体力。

他说的是事实，Misty心里却不痛快，“所以呢，你打算怎么做让我彻底死心？”

“不，我不会说的。不仅因为你嘴贱，我说不过你。”

她瞪大眼睛，“你是不是这一年里跟着真的Dante学坏了？”

“不，那个男人比你要正直得多。另外…”Noah站起来，一并拉起她，“别老是被绊在继承者这种无聊透顶的角色中，也不论我多么讨厌你，想过将你杀去。你是我的姐，这才是你对我的意义。”

“啧，这些肉麻的话你上哪儿学的。但是如果我不幸死掉，抱着这种想法的你可以好好活下去吗，你没有想过吧？”

“你似乎忘了对我做的承诺。”Noah触摸Misty脖颈的肌肤，感受到颈动脉间奔流的生命力。潜移默化间，他对她已经产生了不一样的感情，他也相信她心里也充满同样复杂的感觉。

“我们已经承受了太多。如果还会有更沉重的不幸，也不该由你一个人背负。”Noah一手轻轻扼住她的脖子，举起枪对准自己的太阳*，“你理解我的意思吗？”

Misty睁大眼睛，又苦笑道：“Noah，这种执念会让你的人生平添很多遗憾。”

但他心意已决，深绿的眼睛里风平浪静，“人本就向死而生，我并不认为命运被提前裁定有什么不好。至少我不会再对过往的来不及而耿耿于怀。拼尽全力的告别才算对得起自己。”

看着这样的Noah，Misty仰起了头，深深地吸入一腔清新的空气。她好像再一次从某种咒语的束缚中解放出来，感受到世界压倒性的广阔，未来没有尽头。

“本来是想在你真正了解自己的出生后，试着说服你，让你在保留记忆的前提下交出lotus…”她闭上眼睛，沉浸在被光芒构成的意象中，“对不起，我不会再有这种想法了。”

Noah感到非常欣慰，刚想说什么，又瞥见湖中心起了一圈圈涟漪。浓雾立即在湖面弥漫开来。Misty面色一变，带着他藏进芦苇丛中。

一头红发的美人从湖中出现，行走在雾气缭绕的湖面。头发花白的老太太正在岸边等待，和她遥遥相望。

Patricia的蔷薇，诅咒的汤药，变成恶魔的父母……

Misty告诉Noah，她和他的故事是这一刻开始了。

没有惊动诊所里的家人，姐弟俩相互握紧手，轻声推开后门离开。再次走入琥珀色的时空裂缝，Noah看着周围的五光十色，没有了初次目睹时的紧张和惊讶。他很想问Misty，她当时抱着怎样的觉悟与过去握手言和，脱离了river的控制。

“你的身体突然变重了。”她转过头看他，“还是那句话，不要妄图改变已经发生的事情，不然你会被困在这里。”

他立即深吸一口气，摇头甩走那些徒劳的想法。

她问道：“你还坚持得下去吗？”

他点头，他声音洪亮地回应道：“没问题，接下来要看的是什么？”

想了想，她说：“其实只是想让你目睹故事的序幕。但如果你很期待，我带你去见小时候的我。”

他眼前一亮，“好！快带我去！”

她忍不住用情绪愉快的闪烁眼光瞧着他，被盯得有些不好意思，Noah别过脸，余光瞄向还握在一起的手。之前好几次快陷入river的控制，都是被她用力拽离脱身的。

很快，Misty发现了合适的坐标点，迈开步子。Noah跟着朝前走，一边注视她的背影，感受到了一种温柔的感染力。他第一次觉得这个人竟然这么亲切。

可是来到Misty的童年时代还不到一钟头，他对她的看法又被打回原形，服气了。

小时候的Misty很快意识到自己和剑术无缘，开始频繁逃课。骑士团派来的剑术老师竟见怪不怪，并且庆幸她不会因此和别的学生闹作一团。Fortuna很难找到比她更野的小孩。

稍微掀起宽大的斗篷，Noah打量一蹦一跳走在街头的身影，问正在水果摊前挑苹果的Misty，“你有乖巧过的时候吗？”

她对比一下，把手里最大的苹果丢过去，“不好说，如你所见，我九岁就是这个德行了。你不如想点儿开心的事，比如老妈缝的婚纱，还有老爸的制糖手艺。”

身为恶魔，但也曾拥有完整温馨的人类家庭。Noah咬一口苹果，在甜蜜中咀嚼到了像是叶落归根的安定感，心里感到莫大的勇气和安慰。再看向Misty，她走到很远的位置了，深色斗篷根本藏不住她浑身的快活。Noah感觉这个人和五月一样明媚，像天空，流云，大地色的阳光。

在海边，Misty踢掉鞋，卷起裤腿，踩在蓝澄澄的水中。Noah远远望去，因为大风期还没有到来，海面镜子般返映着云彩，显得包容而温柔。而她的声音常常打破平静。

“我应该把X-fly也带过来的，他可以把你伪装成小孩，这样你就能看到我在学校的具体表现。”

Noah瞟一眼她细白的小腿，又把视线放海平线上。有船向那里缓缓航去，变作一个朦胧的影子。他说：“我知道你打小就皮，懒得再欣赏了。”

“人不捣蛋枉少年嘛。”Misty朝他站的方位踢一脚，亮晶晶的海水溅到他斗篷上。

“你是真的欠揍。”Noah掀起兜帽，故意露出阴沉的脸色。

Misty无所谓地吐舌头。眼睛里深绿的虹膜在阳光中折出淡淡的烟灰色。

“算了，不和你计较。”和她对视一阵，Noah半是无奈半是郁闷地长叹一口气，“该回去了。明天还要上课，你不会忘了吧？”

“真是个噩耗。”Misty嘟哝着，表情不再神气。

“老老实实跟我回学校报道。”Noah一副没得商量的口吻。

时钟滴答，琥珀色的时空裂缝再次开启。正要进入异空间时，姐弟俩听到身后传来几声叫喊，他们叫着她的名字。

Noah回头，看到一对带小孩的年轻夫妇。这种家庭组合太多了，但其中的银发小男孩引起他的注意。这种发色很罕见，那么小的孩子又不可能去发廊染发，何况Fortuna是个保守传统的政教城市。

Misty远远望着，怀念地笑道：“他们是我邻居。没他们照顾，我很可能一个人饿死家中。”

“嗯，我可以想象。”Noah有点怨念地盯着她，“你只是热个牛奶也能把炉灶炸掉。”然后他指向趴在护栏上的银发小孩，“夫妇都是棕色头发，怎么会生出这样的孩子？”

“不，他是被领养的。”

Noah脑中立即产生各种猜想，他表情不太自然地咕哝，“我想起了Dante…”

Misty有些好笑地解释道：“别看你Dante叔叔平时那么风骚，其实他兄弟才是真正的坏鸟。总有一天你会见到他的。”

“是这样吗…”被Misty拉着手，他走入river的异空间。他此刻很好奇Dante的家庭情况，总觉得刚才的银发男孩很可疑，便追问，“那个银发小孩到底是什么来头？”

Misty停下来，想了好久后才回答，“他是你姐夫。”

“什么！不是、那什么…姐、姐夫？姐夫！”像一台故障的复读机，Noah不停叫嚷。

没想到他反应这么大，Misty有点难为情，不想详细解释。

“等等！”身后响起一个脆生生的声音。

姐弟俩心里大惊，同时回过头。虽然两条腿还在发抖，但Nero带着婴儿肥的脸上写满怀疑和质问。他天蓝的大眼睛直勾勾盯着她，“你是Misty吧，你又在搞什么恶作剧？告诉你，我再也不会上你的当！”

Noah突然幸灾乐祸起来，他用手肘戳Misty，小声揶揄，“怎么办，姐夫跟过来了。”

“给我闭嘴。”Misty狠狠踩他一脚，心里乱糟糟的。

Noah不怕这点疼，继续问，“为什么他可以进来，不是得由你引导才行吗？”

“你不说话会死啊。”Misty凶Noah一眼，再快步走到Nero跟前，扳过他身体，推搡他原路返回，“小弟弟，你认错人，也走错路了。”

“少糊弄我。Credo说你又逃课了。”

“我这么大个人了还要上课吗？”

“他说你长大了也长不醒。”

去你的Credo！Misty在心里把这个大背头摁在地上暴打。看戏的Noah用手捂住嘴，笑得快要蹲到地上起不来，觉得这个迷你姐夫还挺有意思。

“老实交代，你怎么突然变大了？”Nero胆子越发大起来，指着身后的Noah，“这个人又是谁？”

“管他是谁，你以后会认识的！”Misty心急火燎地拎起Nero，像丢包袱那样把他甩出异空间，

Noah站直身体，憋着笑给她鼓掌，“虽说我们的任何行为都无法改变过去，但是…噗！”

最终没有忍住，他大笑起来，Misty不堪忍受，对他连踢带踹，一并把自己的头发抓成了鸡窝。等到他总算笑够，她也折腾累了，两个人商量后，又挑了一个过去的坐标点，躺在海边的断崖上休息，一边看日落。

Noah的嘴仍是精力旺盛。他变得八卦又话唠，很像迷恋偶像剧的小女生。

“你暑假是不是找他去了？现在进展到哪一步了？我什么时候能见到他，我是说现实中的本人。银白色的头发是天生的吗？他和Dante是不是有什么关系，我觉得他们的鼻子和眼睛都好像。”

被问得不胜其烦，Misty压低嗓音要挟道：“你信不信我不带你回去了？”

Noah偏过头，看她表情恼怒的大红脸。很少有这么愉快的时候，但他识趣地不再惹她。

“我错啦。还有，谢谢…”Noah轻声说。

“哼。”Misty还在闹脾气。

他付之一笑，朝前方望去。浓蓝的天色受夕阳的蒸染，蒙上了一层紫红的霞，南风和阳光都如幻梦似的流奔远去。他看得心中豁然舒坦，推搡她，提醒道：“明天上课，需要我给你抄笔记吗？”

“随便你，但我想翘课。”

“就知道你任性得要命。但我不会浪费这一年的努力。”

“那我就愉快地抱你大腿了。”Misty把半边面颊放在膝头，歪着脑袋看Noah。

一年过去，少年的身体更加修长有力了，认真思考的模样显得越来越稳重。她伸出手，抚摸他柔顺的棕色头发，“我想给你呈现的，你都听过、看过了。”

“那些被你藏起来的呢？”Noah任她抚摸，平淡地问。

“交给时间。”

“哼，随你的便。”

“…还有，恭喜你考上大学。我很早就接触过其中一些课程，而你是完全从头开始的。所以，这次是你赢了。”

Noah稍微失神片刻，视线又有些害羞似的左右移动，“我觉得没必要分什么输赢，很无聊…”

Misty觉得他现在的模样很可爱，忍不住用手揉他的脸，“假条我会委托Yates开个假的医院证明，你以后就帮我做作业吧。”

“你该不会是想独自调查继承者的事情吧，我说过的，你、不、准！要行动也要带上我才行！”Noah态度强硬地说道。停顿一下，他又坏笑着调侃她，“你是不是想去找姐夫约会？”

“我们约好了很久以后才见面，你别八卦了。”Misty不和他过多纠结这件事，转移了话题，“你知道我手气一直不错。所以回来没多久，我抽到一张演唱会门票，感觉那个少女偶像的歌蛮好听的。”

“你要追星？”Noah不可思议地睁大眼睛。

“不好说，可能被追的是我。”

立即明白Misty的话中意思，Noah急了，用力按住她肩膀，“你要插手继承者的事，最好带上我！”

“冷静，我的意思就是让你配合我的行动。她下一场演唱会就在Darcey举行。你在学校替我掩护，这样我好展开调查。”

Noah挑眉，“为什么不是你来掩护我？”

Misty叹着气，揉乱他头发，“empty是Patricia本源的力量，所以我对同类的感知力很强。再说我只是调查，如果情况有变，拥有不死之身的你自然要参与战斗。”

“也就是说，你让我按兵不动，到时候好发起突袭？”

“对，所以拜托身为秘密武器的你不要随随便便暴露自己。”

虽然心里还是有顾虑，但Noah暂时答应配合计划。

这里的夕阳刚没入海平面以下，姐弟俩返回现实世界，却看到窗外一片夜深人静的黑。Dante的呼噜声隐约从二楼传来。不想吵醒他，Misty和Noah蹑手蹑脚走出事务所，朝火车站跑去。这个点当然买不到车票，但搭便车是可以的。

她笑话他真的跟Dante学坏了。

“听着，到时候我会补足车票钱，包括你的。”Noah认真解释道。

Misty哼哼唧唧地晃脑袋，随他怎么说。

两个人继续跑着，跳到轨道旁的大型广告牌上。刚好，途经Darcey的火车从远处驶来。车头明晃晃的灯光掩饰了脸上的表情，Noah借这个机会递给Misty一样东西，“拿去…”

Misty偏过头，看到一小把花。显然是他在来的路上匆匆摘下的，没有精细的搭配，有名的没名的植物混在一起。

“谢谢。”她双手接过，肩膀上下抖动着，“噗，哈哈哈！你到底是什么大可爱呀？”

“下次再送你更像样的东西。”Noah不自在地挠头，“还有，不准说我是什么大可爱。”

“好的，小可爱。”Misty从容地调侃着，重力阵鼓起清风把花束吹向远方，“就把这个当做给过去的饯别礼吧。相信我，Noah，现在和未来的我们，值得更好的。”


	5. 唯有万物向阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视夜何其，听钟何哀  
> 时间飞逝，而我永存
> 
> ——米拉波桥

【1】

自从住进事务所，Misty庆幸自己一直在替Dante还债。她离开的这一年里，Rosewood也在帮忙填补这个无底洞。这天，她进入事务所的地下室，在幸存的魔武器中挑挑捡捡。

Dante走过来，“有能入你眼的吗？”

“如果我要你的ebony和ivory，肯定没戏。”

“啊哈，确实是爱莫能助。”他笑了笑。那两把枪于自己，重要性不亚于rebellion。

“Noah那小子有射击的天赋，但又和你一样能折腾。一般枪械在他手上撑不了太久。”Misty垂头思考着，“对了，我还没看到Almettis，难道已经被卖了？”

Dante回忆好半天，叹气着承认，“你要是早点回来，它还在。”

“见鬼。”她撅起嘴，“你卖给谁了？”

“不知道，不过你可以问Morrison。”

Misty立即蹬蹬跑上楼。等Dante回到大厅，只见她用肩膀夹住听筒，一边嗯嗯啊啊地回应，一边在纸上写写画画。

“太感谢你了，有空请你吃饭。”她心满意足，揣上纸条准备出门。

Dante看一眼时钟，心想今天中午外卖没着落了。他问，“你要把枪赎回来？”

“我想，但现在没时间去赌场了。买家揣着Almettis准备搭客轮漂洋过海。”

他挑眉，“嘿，你要做个小偷吗？”

“他有本事买，我为什么没本事抢？花钱收集魔武器的时候，他就该做好把霉运一并带回的觉悟。”Misty嗤之以鼻，跑得飞快。

约二十分钟后，躺沙发上打盹的Dante听到敲门声。外卖小哥送来大份不加橄榄的披萨，说是署名为M的女士点的餐。他哈哈一笑，解释自己就是M女士的爸爸所。喜滋滋吃着热食，Dante忽然觉得让她去外地念书是一件划不来的事。但他一定想不到，她不仅把Almettis拿到手，还在客轮的赌场里赚了一大票。钱被打入Morrison的账户，有备无患。

中介人在电话里调侃道：“你让我感觉，女儿确实比儿子好。”

“真摊上Dante这样的老爸，我就是宇宙第一大孝女。”Misty自嘲着，再嘱咐几句就放下听筒，到火车站买了一张去Darcey的车票。

目的地不是学校，也不是住的公寓。出站后，她拦了一辆出租车，司机看到Misty手里的限量版CD，很是兴奋，“你也喜欢听Carolina的歌？真巧，她每出新专辑我都会买三张。我可是她的铁杆粉丝。”

Misty只是笑，把光碟放入CD再插好耳机，开始若无其事地打扮。戴上黑色假发，用粉底液盖住脸上的小雀斑，最后配上圆框眼镜和双肩书包，最后她看上去像个普通学生。

司机不解地看着，但出于礼貌又不好多问。停好车，他才开口，“您好，一共二十八元。”

“不用找了。”Misty在座位上放了一张百元大钞，下车后站在路边，看着笼罩在城市灯光中的市体育馆。

两年前在选秀节目中成名的Carolina，即将在在这里进行巡回演唱，她是一名有着性感小麦色肌肤的美少女，融合东西方外貌特色的漂亮混血儿。当然，这些只是广为流传的表面情报。

“没有，怎么回事…？”把手头所有CD曲目都听过一遍，Misty咕哝着。

她正在挖掘关于Carolina的隐藏信息，比如她并非人类的证据。听CD虽然没有收获，但她在live现场时，确实在歌声里感到了一种冰冷的邪意。

Carolina是同类，是继承者。Misty对此深信不疑。正打算再把CD重听一遍，她看到几个年轻女孩面露期待地走近自己。她们身上的印花T恤充分说明她们的身份。

“你好，请问你也是Carolina的粉丝吗？”一个女孩问道。

Misty心里窃喜地笑了，认为自己乔装打扮的做法是对的。“当然啦，谁不喜欢这么漂亮可爱的小姐姐？”她亮出那张限定版CD，“很高兴认识你，你可以叫我Miss。”

女孩们欣喜地围上来和Misty聊起天，也乐于回答她的问题。狂热的粉丝顶得上市政府的档案库。Misty没费什么精力就知道了Carolina出道前后的大小事情。没有人是透明的，所以脸皮薄就别想着去艺能界赚钱。

“你可千万别逢人就谈Carolina的私事，这只是圈内人才会偶尔聊聊的话题。”分别时，那些女孩嘱咐道。眼中透着些微后悔之意。

但已经太迟了。就如Misty一时兴起的假名，她走过街头，在river的时空裂缝中消失得无影无踪。

浑浊的月光罩着野草丛丛的小路。除了夜游的东西，什么都睡着了。年久失修的老磨坊，衣衫褴褛的女孩从黑暗中走来，露出没有眼珠的血窟窿。

Nero表情复杂地握住red queen的剑柄，迟疑片刻又改为举起blue rose。

砰！枪响后，女孩立即发出古怪的嘶嚎，好像喉咙里塞满了图钉。叫声刮蹭空气，发出刺耳的摩擦。他怜悯地给了她最后一击。

这就是肮脏工作，处理被恶魔凭依的人类。

叹一口气，他从稻草堆里翻到生锈的铁锹，借着月光在磨坊外的荒地给女孩挖好坟。他抬手用衣袖拭去额头的汗水，犹豫着要不要再做一个简易的十字架。这时，斑斓的太阳花被一只雪白的手递到眼前。认出这只手的主人，Nero怔愣地转过头。

Misty嘴唇微微翘起。夜色昏沉，衬得她的双眼非常闪耀。神情中流露出想念，她说：“太阳花有很强的生命力。只要有阳光和适当的水分，即便把茎折断再种在土里，它也能生长。不觉得这花很适合这孩子？”

Nero感到阵阵恍惚。他上星期才在港口送走她。Misty没开口催他回神，默默把花种在土里。

他又沉默了一会儿，才问道：“你怎么这么快就回来了？”

种好花，Misty站起来，拍去手上的泥巴，“我遇到点烦心事，可以和你说吗？”

Nero点头，“当然，我会仔细听的。”他低头看着小小的坟冢，想象某一天这里会被翠绿覆满，充满生机的花朵向阳而开。他不禁握住Misty的手，感激地笑了笑。

得到支持，Misty内心也逐渐放晴。她回忆着，有些难过地讲述道：“有一个位于热带的古老岛国，那里的女人无论高贵贫贱都是男权文化制约下的附庸，摆脱不了被当做工具的命运…”

Carolina的故乡就是这样充满剥削和压迫的地方。Misty利用river，目睹过去的她如何在周围环境的暗示与压制中艰难成长，又如何得到了Patricia的力量。

因为是风尘女子和游客一夜风流的产物，Carolina不仅被视作肮脏的野种。而且在展露出美人该具有的资质时，她被轻易地置诸一夫多妻的炼狱，成为老财主的幼妻。这是一个悲伤的故事。

无数次，Misty想要挺身而出，但无法改变既定事实。她只能保持沉默。

又过了五年，Carolina迎来十四岁生日。老财主为她举行盛大的晚宴，并要求她身着几乎透明的纱衣，在众目睽睽中，像荡妇那样在铺满玫瑰花的台上纵情高歌。

这与每晚不得不履行的难堪义务不同，即便Carolina知道活着的人才有资格心怀希望，她还是不允许自己侍奉众多的肮脏视线。她在夜色中奔逃，纵身一跃后被幽深的湖水吞噬。

曾有不计其数的战俘和奴隶在湖中溺毙，这里非常阴森。但Misty察觉到了别的异常。有什么在湖底蠢蠢欲动，她猜想这就是Patricia的力量，而Carolina在投湖自尽的这一刻起，就成为了继承者。

果然，湖中心出现旋涡，把整个湖面都卷入汹涌的浪潮。然后一株漆黑的植物猛地长出来，开枝散叶。它转瞬把水分吸收得一干二净，无数残缺的白骨被挂在茂密的叶丛间。植株的顶端，一朵漆黑的硕大花蕾在风中微微颤动。

Misty从这株异形之花里感知到了印象中那股冰冷的邪意。她踩在重力阵上，谨慎地触碰金属一般冷硬的花蕾。

这时，花蕾中传来歌声。Carolina在唱歌。

Misty不由得后退，很快又发现强烈的违和感。身下和周围尽是穿插在植物中的凄惨尸骸，但Carolina的歌声中又没有恶意。那如仙鹤欲飞时发出的动人啼啭，仿佛能征服黑暗和死亡的世界。

邪恶是gift，并非Carolina本身？猜想着，Misty担心这股力量会对她造成不可逆的伤害，怀疑少女被利用了。正要用重力阵强行破开花蕾，那层冷硬的隔阂却在歌声中一片片舒展开来，变得柔软。

Carolina如一只小麦色羔羊，叠起双腿坐在蕊中。清澈的旋律继续从她内心深处迸发而出，充满洁白的温情。

这幅画面本来是美好的，但Misty诧异地看到她怀里抱着一团像黑雾似的不明物，她颤动着线条青涩胸部，尖端慢慢向它挺去。

Misty不忍直视地倒吸一口气，后背冒起冷汗。她很快又发现Carolina失去了影子，而那团黑雾中倏地出现一只猩红的眼，凛冽的杀意直刺而来。但Carolina却飞快抱紧了黑雾，当Misty不存在似的，嘴里轻轻安抚着，“没事的，没事的，一切都过去了…”

那只充满不甘和敌意的眼睛，最终还是缓缓阖上。Misty立即怀疑少女的遭遇引起了gift的共鸣，然后她的影子成了这股力量的载体。

可gift具备感情吗？

Misty再次打开时空裂缝，跟随少女成长的脚步，看她背井离乡、隐姓埋名，最后又成为受人追捧的年轻偶像。很长一段时间，Misty都没能逮到那团黑雾出现的时机，只在重温演唱会时觉察到暴露的恶意。Carolina得到的gift像一种破坏欲和保护欲并存的力量。当少女歌唱至情绪悲愁，过去的回忆被勾起，它就出现了，向周围散发冰冷的邪意。

Carolina可能还没有意识到这种力量的威胁，甚至不知道自己并非人类了。Misty对Nero说起这个烦恼，叹气道：“虽然这股力量至今还没引发什么骚乱，可谁都无法保证未来会怎样。从过去回来后，我一直在思考要怎样和她谈论这件事，没有拿定主意。”

静静听完，Nero眼前逐渐浮现一个从未见识过的世界，那样的深邃宽广，危险和绮丽并存。他问道：“需要我陪你处理这件事吗？”

“你已经在帮我了。”Misty笑了笑，“你说我是继续观望，还是找她谈一谈？”

他思考着，天蓝的眼睛里流露出劝告和担忧的情绪，“以你的个性，你不会愿意做被动的一方。但不管怎样，先把她的能力调查清楚。”

“你真了解我啊。”Misty抬起手舒展身体，看向悄然变得星光清朗的夜空。她确实早有安排，只是想有人在耳边叨扰几句，推自己一把。

琥珀色的时空裂缝打开，她站在逆光的入口和他道别，“谢谢，我没那么迷茫了。”

Nero心平气和地谅解她的来去匆匆，走过去给她一个轻吻。“路上小心。”他贴住她的额头，嘱咐着。

穿梭时间，辽阔的夜空下，庞大的现代化建筑群笼罩在繁华的霓虹中。

望着高楼笔直的线条和五彩斑斓的室外广告，不同于Fortuna的风景让Misty感到一丝寂寞。没有来由，她开始想他了。明亮的城市之夜其实异常荒芜，轻易就把软弱的情绪强加于人。拍拍脸，她打起精神找到最近一处电话亭，拨通Yates的电话。

“真巧，我正有事和你商量。”他微笑道，磁性的声音透出天生的矜贵。

“好，你先说吧。”

“那你稍微等一下。”

听筒里很快传来纸页被翻动的沙沙声，然后是Yates变得严肃的口吻。他把大量文字和图片内容转换成简短的陈述，告诉她一种不知名的黑色风暴近期席卷了几座北方城市。所有生物都被不明病菌感染，短时间内迅速腐败。

“同时，我查阅了祖先留下的资料，发现这种非自然的灾难极有可能是phantom（血狱）的继承者所引发的。”

Misty愣住，心想现在真是一波未平一波又起。她问道：“你的祖先是怎么发现phantom的？”

“Viola家族中出现过一名地质学家，他随科考队深入极地的时候，险些遭遇这样的黑色风暴。好在他用gravity改变了冰山的动向，迫使航船改道。后来，他前去调查黑色风暴途径的地方，但那座小镇早已经是一片死地。仔细辨别残留的血液和魔力，他确定罪魁祸首和自己一样是继承者。另外他还捡到一名受害者的临终遗言，里边描述了灾难发生的情况。”

“能念给我听吗？”

“当然。”Yates点头，认真读起来。

我去厨房招呼Bella，但她在腐烂。我又冲出来，看到酒馆的其他人倒在地上，好像黑死病来了，是地狱

我感觉不到痛，手指的肉一碰就碎。但他还在啜生蚝汁，说自己叫phantom

只能用骨头握笔了……不明…为什么我…

Misty听得头皮发麻，“这个继承者很不友好的样子。”

Yates安慰道：“你不用紧张，提前告诉你只是让你有个心理准备。我会继续收集情报，帮你争取更多的筹码。”

Misty松一口气，“我知道了，Yates，谢谢你。”

“听你这么说我很高兴。另外我不确定你是否允许Noah加入行动，所以我不方便打电话到公寓。”

“我会经常主动来电的。至于phantom的事情，暂时不对Noah透露比较好。另外，我还想你帮我查一样东西，但要得不急，你先休息吧，明天再联系。”

Misty朝电话亭外望去。因为距离，她只看到楼厦暗色的剪影，像迷宫的场景。无数灯火亮起的窗户，总有一扇是她正在寻找的。

【2】

自从向学校递交了完美的病历和医生证明，Misty一直不见人影，Noah昨晚又无奈地通宵做完两人份的作业，脑袋和身体快要散架。一结束上午的课程，他只想趁午休时间好好补个觉。

匆匆走过学校广场，Noah看到草坪里聚集了不少人，欢呼起哄的声音如河流奔涌，在入海口统一起来——

“嫁给她！嫁给他！”

Noah没想到会路过求婚现场，又听到吉他和甜蜜的歌声交织。他在事务所听腻了摇滚乐，脚步被此刻清澈优美的旋律自然而然地绊住。他忍不住向人群中心走去。

有着小麦色皮肤的黑发姑娘坐在草地上，一边弹奏，一边悠闲自若地歌唱。她耳畔的鸡蛋花吊坠轻轻晃动，手腕上数个银质细镯子叮当作响。继续甜甜地唱着，她偶尔抬起头，向正在拥吻的恋人嫣然一笑。

Noah闭上眼睛，过滤掉周围欢呼雀跃的杂音，沉浸在一种旋律和谐的境界里。唱歌的姑娘看到他全然为音乐陶醉的模样。端详少年白净的脸庞，她耳尖被初秋的风吹红了。

就在这一刻，Noah的双眼毫无征兆地睁开，象征着非人力量的红色光晕在瞳孔深处闪烁几下。他从韵律的享受中脱离，沉浸在与之相反的理性思考中。注视他的少女感到了异常，有些仓促地结束弹奏，快步离开学校。Noah悄然跟上。趁着周围人少，他拦住她。

“你被什么缠上了吗？”

听到这个问题，少女诧异地看他，又立即把头低下。

既是猎手，又是吸血鬼，Noah对非人的气息很敏感，不认为自己之前出现了错觉。他上前一步，离少女更近了。他仔细端详她的脸，感受她的呼吸和脉搏。

她难为情地抿住嘴，手指绞成纠结的一团。Noah忽的发现了什么，伸手触碰她的鬓角，指尖轻微挪动，摸到了不自然的凸起。随后，黑色的伪装被褪下。少女的金发沉甸甸地垂下来，宛如一注流淌的泉水。

白天的便利店里面总是播放着音乐。清亮的女中音伴随着吉他轻柔地飘过来。路过的学生辨别这个的音色，开心地说出声音主人的名字，是Carolina，少女偶像Carolina。

听他们这么议论，Noah看着面前的人不禁出了神，“难道你…？”

“嘘。”她偏头注视那些学生们的动向，食指点在Noah微微张开的嘴唇。等学生们走远，她松一口气，对他甜甜地一笑，“能替我保密吗？”

仿佛有一阵香风从她身上散发出来，Noah感到心惊肉跳般的悸动，表情局促地把假发还给她，“对不起，刚才我不是有意的。”

“没关系。”Carolina熟练地乔装完毕。眉目间透出艺术家特有的灵气，她瞧着他，依然在笑，“你是第一个一眼识破我的人呢。”

倒不是被她身上的偶像光环惊艳到了，但Noah得承认Carolina的确具备受人瞩目所必需的闪光点。他静下来想了想，没有忘记自己跟随她的理由。

“在你身边，最近有没有发生奇怪的事情？”他认真问。

“怪事倒没有，不过大事有一件，那就是我的巡回演唱会快开始了。另外我今天是背着经纪人偷偷溜出来的，听说那所学校的枫叶特别好看。就是你上学的地方。”

少女梦幻似的大眼睛活泼地闪光，但并没有做作的嫌疑。Noah仔细辨别着，对自己之前怀疑她的行为感到些许愧疚，逐渐放宽心和她聊了起来。

Carolina还记得他为自己的音乐而陶醉的模样，不禁萌生青涩的憧憬，欣然和他并肩走在路上，给他讲述自己追逐梦想的心路。Noah也说起自己在歌剧院的兼职生活，偶尔也抱怨某位文学顾问的要求太过严格。

如果不是Carolina的经纪人快把她的传呼机call爆，两个人还要在公园里与一伙街头艺术家疯玩更久。

“和你在一起的时间过得实在太快了，但你真的很有趣。相信我，你对音乐有一种刚刚觉醒的天赋，很快就会被打磨发光的。”

被Carolina这么鼓励，Noah感到很兴奋，浑身充满振翅欲飞的梦幻感。他帮她收拾吉他和乐谱，问道：“需要我送你回酒店吗？”

她冲少年噗嗤一笑，“你不怕和我闹绯闻？”

Noah蓦地想起Patty，不禁后背一凉。Carolina观察他的小表情，稍微迟疑才打趣道：“心虚了是吧。快告诉我，你看上哪家姑娘了？”

“我和她还没到那一步！”他满脸通红地摇头。

“这样啊，那我就提前祝福你们好了。”Carolina低头掩饰着情绪。她背上吉他朝前跑了几步又停下，逆着夕阳转过身，她小声征询，“其实我有点害怕会碰到太疯狂的记者和粉丝，以前被人一直跟踪到了卫生间。你可以再陪我多走一段路吗？”

Noah稍微一愣，随后友好地笑，“可以啊，我会帮你注意周围的。”

就这样，两个人一路聊到酒店，电梯里也时不时响起一两声笑语，直到经纪人的脸自缓缓拉开的电梯门外出现。默契地装作不认识彼此，Noah朝走廊另一头直走，Carolina则双手合十，向经纪人连声道歉。

用余光偷瞄Noah的背影，Carolina心里有种难言的涩意。所以她回到房间，这种怅然被坐在沙发上的他一下子驱散。她喉咙立即亮起一声惊叫。

“嘘。”Noah朝门外瞥一眼。

Carolina急忙捂嘴，又连声笑着走过去，“你怎么进来的？”

“这可是商业机密。”Noah含糊地回答，不方便告诉她自己的力量。

不管怎样，Carolina很高兴Noah还能多停留一会儿，兴致勃勃地泡起茶来。坐在他旁边，她捧着东洋产的白瓷杯子，欲言又止。

Noah不催，让她自己决定。Carolina感激地一笑，默了好一会儿才开口道：“我觉得很不可思议，明明和你是初次见面，我却感觉你异常亲切。还有谢谢你送我回来。不过，你是不是还有什么重要的事情要对我说，我不认为你是会擅自进别人房间的类型。”

Noah刚要回应，头顶的照明灯忽然闪了好几下，电视机也蓦地开机，传来音量过响的丧乐。Carolina面色一下子惨白，冲过去把插头猛地拔出。她跪在地上，念咒似的喋喋不休，“别这样，没事的，没事的…”

“我就是感觉这个房间有些古怪，担心你有危险才擅自进来的。”Noah解释道，站起来四处打量，准备随时抽出藏在腰间的枪，“虽然这么说会吓到你，但幽灵鬼魂的说法，是存在真实依据的。”

“不是的，Noah。这房间是没有问题的，只是我…我……”

“你不用害怕，我会保…”Noah刚想扶起Carolina，立即有大量液体飞溅。剧痛中，他看到自己的左手血淋淋地掉在地上。

“停下来，他没有恶意！”Carolina失声尖叫，用力拍打地板上的影子。

Lotus赋予的超凡自愈力让Noah无惧这种程度的外伤。他恢复镇定，一边把断手捡起，对准创面直接贴合，同时分析她言行的意义。突然，地上Carolina的影子蓦地收束成线，凸出来发起攻击。Noah险险躲开，但有着金属质感的影子还在脸上刺出深可见骨的伤口。

“我让你住手！”Carolina嘶声咆哮道。

杀气腾腾的黑影立即软化，液体般流回地面。

“我没事的，你冷静点。”Noah朝后退一步，向她展示已经愈合得差不多的左手。

Carolina睁大眼睛，不可置信地捂住嘴。

Noah叹一口气，承认道：“其实我不是人类。”

Carolina触摸自己的影子，泫然欲泣地苦笑，“…我…我也是啊……”片刻，她又急忙摇头，“但我从来没想过要去伤害谁，从来没有！”

听到她的亲口坦白，Noah恍然自己最初的判断其实没有出错。但他选择安慰她，“我知道你本性是好的。如果你怀有邪念，我一开始就会察觉到异常。现在你可以多做几个深呼吸。我们能把这件事处理好的，相信我。”一边说，Noah一边坐下，不站着给她制造压力。

Carolina照他说的去做，在他的鼓励下慢慢恢复平静。鼓起勇气，她把自己的事说了出来。

悲惨的遭遇很难启齿，所以Noah感激她的信任，静静听着，然后忖道：“这种力量附着在你影子里，一直在保护你。我认为，你不像严格意义上讲的恶魔，你更像被纠缠的受害者。”

“我也这么希望，可…可谁会相信这样我的是人类呢？”

“想要得到别人的信任，你首先要对自己坚信不疑。种族不同不代表我们不能在人间好好生活。你要相信自己未来不在黑暗里。”

Noah刚说完，Carolina的影子立即如潮水起伏，显得非常不满。

“给我适可而止！”Noah生气地猛拍地板，但力量没拿捏好，她一下子拍碎一块地板。

Noah愣神片刻，盯着那团漆黑的不明物严肃道：“真心想保护Carolina的话，就不要自作多情地给她制造困扰，多尊重她的意愿。还有你，Carolina…”

“诶，我怎么了？”Carolina挺直腰背。

“你太善良。”Noah叹着气，“虽然相处时间不长，但我发现你不懂得拒绝。那种缠着你讨要大额施舍的乞丐，不加理睬也没人责备你。所以你的影子这样喧宾夺主地暴走，不是没有理由。除了相信自己，现在我再给你一条意见，不要活得那么乖巧。别让周围人习惯了你的慷慨、再习惯性向你索要，你迟早有给不起的时候。没有人生来就必须一味的付出。”

Carolina听完不禁潸然泪下。Noah有点慌张，想去安慰又被影子凶巴巴拦下。他被迫站远，朝着地板小声吼道：“我又不是故意的。”

“没事的，我没事。谢谢你，Noah。”她仰起头，又哭又笑的啜泣声从唇缝间溢出。

“好，那我再陪你一会儿。”Noah却碍于蠢蠢欲动的影子，站在离她三米远的地方。

Carolina被他的体贴感动，又很快生出更多苦涩的情绪。“要是早点认识你就好了。”她说出真心话，但没勇气再流露更多。

但Noah没有觉得自己做了一件很了不得的事情，他留下公寓的电话号码，告诉Carolina自己的课表。她如获至宝地收好纸条，答应他不会独自承受压力。

“你尽管放心，要是我没有说到做到，我就…”Carolina忍不住冒充基督教徒在胸前划十字，对天发了毒誓。

“最好是这样，我并没有把你当做歌星偶像看待。”Noah翻上窗台，向无尽的黑夜纵身一跃。

Carolina很快就找不到他的身影，只嗅到一丝淡淡的莲花香。她有些陶醉其中，手指在玻璃表面描绘着。

一片欢声笑语的事务所，Rosewood正和Patty联手捉弄赌运极差的Dante。连输十把后，银发猎人孩子气地把扑克甩桌上，正要抱怨时电话铃响了。没有犹豫，他立即接听，意外听到一个熟悉的声音。

Dante暂时放下听筒，看向Rosewood，“Misty找你。”

他有些惊讶，愣了两秒才过去接听，“是我，我在听。”

手指轻轻叩打电话亭的玻璃窗，Misty看着不远处富丽堂皇的大酒店，沉闷道：“Patricia有操纵影子的能力吗？不，这么说不算最准确，让我再想想…”

认真听她尽可能详细的描述，Rosewood的眉毛拧起了。答案浮现的同时，他心里面隐隐作痛，“如果我没有想错，你发现的新继承者，她的gift是flora（万物向阳）。”

为应付学业，Misty看了很多书，对这个名字有些印象，“这是神话中花神的名字？”

“是的，flora在Patricia的力量里，代表对大地的支配。”Rosewood表情凝重地回答。Patty和Dante感到些不安，在一旁默默听着。

Misty继续回忆，说：“当时从湖底长出的蔷薇，结出的花蕾有金属的质感。”

“Flora可以控制大地中的铁质，能使植物变异、狂暴化，甚至赋予魔法属性。

我和两个妹妹的诞生，除了受Patricia血液的影响，也受到这种能力的催化。”

“抱歉，Rosewood，让你回想起不愉快的事。”

“没事。倒不如说，你主动联系我让我感到高兴。”Rosewood微微一笑，认真劝告道，“照你的描述，那位Carolina小姐确实没有完全掌握flora。她只是充当了flora的容器，受到保护。但种保护是不存在理性的，所以你不要独自与Carolina见面。”

Misty答应他，挂断了电话。但想到她前科累累，Rosewood并不放心，和Dante交换一个眼神。

Dante自觉地换上那件红风衣，正在清点弹匣。Rosewood露出心安的表情，看向Patty。女孩也早就熟悉了猎人们的工作节奏，点点头，“你们快去找她吧，我留下看家。酬劳…”她看向Dante，“半个月的冰淇淋，没意见吧。”

“你想连续吃一个月都没问题。”Rosewood揉揉她金色的脑袋，拨通另一串号码。

Noah刚冲完澡，吹头发时听到电话在响。他在第三声响起时接听了，“你好，Fortuna家。”

“谢天谢地，你在公寓。”Rosewood发出庆幸的叹息，“她今晚会回来吗？”

“哼，谁知道呢。她逃起课比谁都积极，另外夜不归宿。我懒得在冰箱单独给她留一份食物。”Noah肩膀夹着听筒，给自己倒一杯水。喝了两口，他慢慢感到不对劲，“是不是她出事了？”

“暂时不知道。只是刚才她给我打一通电话，说找到了新的继承者，就在你们所在的城市。”

“她又想一个人乱来？该死，我就知道！”Noah用力捏爆杯子。碎玻璃混着血水里稀哗啦掉了一地。

“冷静点，Noah。”

“我冷静得很。”Noah一屁股坐在沙发上，感觉头变得比身子更重，“你手上有那个继承者的情报？”

“是的，这个继承者的情况特殊。她没能完全掌握力量，而是充当它的容器，被动地接受保护。”

“所以呢，她真想单独去找这个人？”Noah捶面前的茶几，又蓦地想起了什么。

听到木制品开裂的脆响，电话这头的Rosewood叹一口气，但还是觉得联系Noah是对的。他用劝慰地口吻介绍道：“仔细听我说，那个gift的名字是flora，能操控大地中的铁质并赋予植物变异的力量。”

Noah一边抓头发一边急躁地问，“和影子没有关系吗？”

“影子？”

Noah咬咬牙，把自己差点被袭击的事情说出来。

Rosewood听后大吃一惊，“Carolina，这个女孩就是flora的不完全继承者！快去酒店附近找找，万一她…Noah，你在听吗？Noah！”

Noah在听到那名少女偶像就是继承者时，就心急火燎地丢掉听筒，赤着脚翻出阳台，直接往楼下跳去。

“对不起，您拨打的用户忙，请稍后…”

始终联系不上他。公寓里的那只听筒此时还躺在地上，发出嘟嘟的忙音。

“没办法了…”Misty深吸一口气，推开电话亭的玻璃门，心想只是站在门外稍作试探不会有关系。抱着这样的想法，她只身朝酒店走去。

站在走廊，面对Carolina的房门，Misty一直没有停止思考。回收gift是万不得已才采取的做法，如果Carolina是一名状态良好的继承者，她甚至不会管她的事。想到酒店里人多眼杂，万一爆发冲突，场面会一发不可收拾。Misty摇摇头，就如计划的那样，只在门外站了一会儿就走。

咔哒。门锁突然被打开，像是发生了灵异事件。

Misty立即后退，后背贴着墙壁。走廊的灯不自然地明灭起来，显得非常诡异。她深呼吸着定下心神，感觉一股冰冷的邪意徐徐朝外扩散。随后，那扇门被缓缓打开。双眼无神的Carolina站在光线昏暗的玄关，仿佛被梦魇操纵了一般。

但此刻支配Carolina的是flora，Misty一眼识破，镇定道：“别误会，我没有要伤害Carolina的意思。但你这么做也不是在保护她。”

对方没有理睬，把门推开到极限又退回黑暗中。套房里没有一盏灯是开着的。

Misty不确定flora在打什么主意。第一次遇到有自主意识的gift，她感到心里没底。绝不想贸然进屋，她靠着墙壁，继续盯着黑漆漆的室内。

没一会儿，里屋响起女性的呜咽，还有扇巴掌的脆响。

Misty愣神了。她正动摇着，电梯门开了，一个西装革履的男人小跑过来，手里拿着一大摞资料。他皱着眉毛打量Misty，“小姐，请问你站在这儿做什么？”

Misty瞥他一眼，瞄过资料上的字，猜想他是Carolina的经纪人。她轻笑着，用蛮娇的眼神睼过去，“什么小姐不小姐的，信不信我打电话给我daddy让他把你屁股卖了？”

男人想到这一层是酒店的VIP客户区，不想真的得罪谁，他不理Misty，转而去敲房门，然后惊讶地发现门大敞着。

“我劝你不要进去。”

身后陡然冰冷的声音把他吓了一跳。

“这位小姐，请问你到底是谁？”男人站在门和她中间，表情焦躁又犹豫。

Misty留意室内的动静，问他，“你来的时候没发生古怪的情况吧？”

“什么古怪的情况，你才古怪。”男人觉得莫名其妙，迈开腿一脚踏入玄关，“我没时间和——”

好几股闪着冷光的金属藤蔓从暗处伸出，瞬间将他裹住。Misty马上甩出重力阵撕裂这些异常的植物，抓住男人的头把他甩回走廊，再一脚把门踢上。

男人抱紧被割破皮肤的胳膊，无比惊恐地瘫坐在地，“刚、刚才的是…？”

“合作流产罢了，这种情况你见得比我更多。”

Misty对男人轻笑，心里明白flora在向自己示威，它对经纪人发起进攻就是证明。至于刚才的呜咽和巴掌声，大概是它和Carolina本人产生了冲突。Misty利索地打晕了经纪人，拖到走廊角落抹掉了他的记忆。然后她进到那扇门里，一并反锁。

“你很不高兴，因为我的出现给了你一种压力。但就算我今天不在这里，你迟早也会绷不住的。野兽无论在什么时候，永远都是野兽。”走在一片凶险的漆黑中，Misty故意把指关节压出咔咔的脆响，大声对有活物气息的方向喊道，“我们换个地方，flora，到时候你想找我怎么干架都行。”

“不行，你不、呜唔！”Carolina大叫着，又很快被强行噤声。

“笨丫头…”Misty伸手把室内灯打开。

黑色的金属藤蔓铺满天花板和四周墙壁，无机质的表面闪着明暗不一的冷光。Misty仔细观察，发现室内的大型电器基本报废，只剩下几枚塑料零件。她立即意识到flora能控制的不仅是大地中的铁质。

咚。手脚被绑的Carolina被甩到客厅，左脸还残留着巴掌印。她来不及和Misty对话，直直瞪向门敞开的卧室。“你不能伤害任何人，这是原则！”

另一个Carolina从里边走出来，准确地说是拟态成少女的flora。这股纯粹的力量站在身为容器的Carolina跟前，仿佛在蔑视她的弱小。而Carolina拼命挣扎，想要摆脱束缚，她一边恳求道：“受过的伤害我一直没有忘记，但我现在不再害怕什么，求你冷静下来。”

蓦地，Msity想起当时被她抱在怀里的黑雾，不可置信地看向人形拟态的flora，她也正把深渊似的眼睛转过来。这一刻，Misty忽的明白了。

“Carolina，你没有真的放下心结，又不愿被仇恨毁掉自我，所以你渴望力量的同时也在抗拒力量。你让它承受你的负面情绪，赋予了它只保护你但对周围充满敌意的残缺性格。”

“不是的！”Carolina大声驳斥，“我不知道你是什么人，又为什么要对我这么说教。但我没有牺牲别人，她也不叫flora，她只是另一个我，她一直在帮助我！”

Misty略过歇斯底里的少女，表情凝重地看向flora，“我以为是你利用了她，但没想到被牵制住的其实是你。可既然这种支配是一种错误，那我只能出手纠正了。”

“你要做什么？你到底是谁？”Carolina惊叫着质问她。

“不要以为继续与它保持扭曲的共生关系，你就可以一直心安理得地不劳而获。迟早有一天，你会被这种天真的贪婪所吞噬。”

“你要杀了她，杀了我吗？”

“要杀我早就动手了。Carolina，你现在有两个选择。一是不要乱动，我会把它从你的身体里带走。或者…”

“不行，你不能把她从我这里夺走！她是我，是我重要的半身！”

“那你就接受它。不要觉得把压力和记忆转移给另一个生命体，你就能从被害者变成施救者，这不过是一种自我麻痹。因为正是过去无数个你，成就了现在的你。”

“可是这样做的话，我就会变成怪物！这不该是我的结局！”

“你在与它见面的那一刻起就不再是人类，但这不意味着你无法在人间生活。任何具备知性的生物都存在邪恶的一面，而那些真正的怪物比你想象中的更光鲜亮丽。”

“你…”Carolina看着Misty，那双深绿的眼睛令她突然想起了Noah，“为什么你们不肯支持我，都不让我干干净净地活着？”

Misty感觉室内气温陡然冰冷，覆盖四周的金属植物暗流一样剧烈涌动。她刚要开口，眼睛似乎进了沙子，视野出现一瞬的模糊。等恢复正常焦距，Misty看到的并不是情绪崩溃的Carolina，而是自己的身体的倒像。脖子以上没有头，只有一股接一股朝外喷涌的鲜血。

短暂失神，Misty才意识到被自己斩首了。Empty的力量继续发动，血液把头颅缠绕着徐徐放回正确的位置。可能神经遭到损伤，她感觉不到疼痛，就这样看自己一点点复原。同时一股冰冷的邪意扑面而来，与记忆中的一模一样，甚至更强烈。这一切来得突然，又那样的顺理成章。

“原来你也一样，我就知道这孩子不会无缘无故地反应那么大。对不起呢，这次我没能说服她。但一直赖着不走的你也有责任，明明我那么拼命地为你求情。”Carolina抚摸Misty血淋淋的脸，凝视她深绿的双眼，“不要讨厌我，也不要怜悯我。我什么事都没有，没有…”

【3】

城市的夜像黑色的棺木，有人诅咒、逃离它，又不得不融进去。

自己无法再回到孤独中，Noah不想她的生命就在今天睡去。至少，她的死亡应该与自己捆绑在一起，像被握在手里的花，然后枯萎。

不守信用的家伙。在心里骂着，Noah眼瞳变得猩红滚烫。他投射在建筑间的影子网络一样蔓延，在脚下开出漆黑的莲。他朝高处用力起跳，其中一支莲就托起他脚后跟，像要冲破这夜色一般拼尽全力。

并未注意到自己的力量正在变化，Noah望见那个灯光明亮的房间，毫不犹豫地破窗而入。

巨大的声响和四碎的玻璃令Carolina吓一大跳，差点摔碎手里的茶杯。她怔怔地打量双眼赤红的少年，“怎、怎么了？”

他环视周围，辨别这里的气息。然而一切正常，连电视机遥控板的位置也没变。可心脏还在狂跳，他无法忽略焦躁的情感，又不知怎样解释自己的闯入。

“你别担心，窗户的事情我会找理由搪塞经纪人的。”Carolina给他倒一杯凉白开，“你是不是什么东西落下了，这么着急。”

Noah皱着眉毛一口气把水喝掉，“我没事…”他敷衍道，拿来垃圾桶开始捡玻璃碎片。低着头，他问，“你一直一个人待着？”

Carolina坐回沙发上，笑了笑，“如果我说我刚刚结束一场幽会呢？”

Noah立即抬头，欲言又止地看她。

“开玩笑的。不过部分没有职业道德的狗仔会乔装成酒店保洁或者服务员，找借口进入艺人的房间。”

“你没事吧？”

“当然啦，我不会轻易对生人开门的。”

“那就好。”Noah收拾完碎玻璃。心跳还很紊乱，仿佛在有意提示着什么。出于直觉，他朝房门紧闭的卧室望去，突然感到一阵钻心的疼。

“怎么了？”察觉他在走神，Carolina稍微急切地唤道。

“里边有人？”他指向门，直接问道。

“其实…”Carolina从茶几抽屉里拿出几份资料，“为了这场演唱会，我的经纪人忙前忙后实在太累，和我聊着聊着直接昏睡过去了。你发出那么大的动静都没吵醒他呢。”

Noah拿起其中一份资料，嗅到了淡淡的血腥味，但不是Misty的。他感到怀疑，但暂时找不到别的证据，只得暂时离开这里。

如果现在的Misty是完整的，Noah一定能感觉到她的存在。但她此刻的模样比支离破碎更为凄惨，只有被丢弃在鱼缸里的心脏还在跳动。尝试进食的热带鱼全部爆裂而亡，水面漂浮一层细碎的肉沫。她的肉身早已经被flora撕碎，又被伴生的黑色火焰烧成灰烬，随管道被冲入城市错综复杂的排水系统。

Noah和她错过了，他在电梯里按下去往一楼的按钮。

Carolina继续寻找销毁那颗心脏的办法，并不知道empty无法被其余gift撼动分毫。所以她很快累了，心事重重地离开房间。

黑色大理石铺成的地板明亮如镜子，站在灯火辉煌的酒店大厅，Noah观察每个走进来的人。想了好久，他不认为Misty肯主动联络自己要求一起行动，最后选择一个稳妥的证明方法。

然而酒店的监控室内，除了数台丢失信号的终端显示屏，还有两大滩血肉，骨头也被碎成指甲大小的碎片。新鲜浓郁的腥味令Noah感到反胃，但他依然从中嗅到熟悉的气味。蹲在地上翻找很久，他捡起一颗被咀嚼过的眼球。凹凸模糊的晶状体里，深绿的虹膜依稀可辨。

安静数秒后，Noah一拳地砸向地面，贯穿了厚重的钢筋水泥。然后他把那颗眼球含入口中，尝到了Carolina的味道。一边发出“果然是这样”的叹息，Noah抡起飞速愈合的手，循着这股该死的气息朝餐厅走去。

实在不知道Carolina出于什么理由还去那种地方进食，他极力忍耐着，不想杀意波及到周围的人。但他还是无法控制自己的影子。那些漆黑的莲花再次蔓延，深色的雾气隐隐散开。餐厅很快响起尖叫声，人们面露惶恐，纷纷远离。

Carolina抬头看到步步逼近的Noah，突然感觉嘴里的食物变得寡淡，从刚才起就没有停歇的胃壁又开始剧烈蠕动。她用纸巾擦嘴，用微微透出猩红色的眼睛看他。

站定，Noah像是暴风雨前的大海，闪电和狂澜被克制地藏在很深的水下。而黑莲花的影子已经蔓上桌布，把所有餐具都覆盖。支离破碎的声音缓慢又持续地响起。 

“我在找一个人。”Noah说，“她还在你的身体里？”

Carolina看着那些瓷器变成惨白的齑粉，那个人也同样支离破碎了。她捂住脸，泪水从指缝间汩汩流淌，“明明想比任何人都活得干净漂亮，一直那么自卑，又那么渴望…”

Noah用牙齿狠狠咬住嘴唇，怒火几乎要把胸腔烧成真空。

Carolina激动地解释，“我不愿那么做！我想要的也只有…只有……”她伸出颤抖的手指拧住Noah的衣袖，向他跪下，“为什么你们都不愿承认我，让我最终被痛苦吞噬，变成了这个样子！”

“住口！她一定给过你别的选择！老老实实把力量交还出去就可以，她也能消除你不愿回忆起的所有事！而你是怎么回应的，你伤害她，让她粉身碎骨！不愿放弃力量，又自以为无辜！你该死，根本不值得同情！”

Noah大口撕咬她的脖颈，脚下的黑色莲花陷入狂暴，凸出地表朝四周爆射。剧痛中，Carolina心里也升腾起痛苦的火焰。不幸的童年，无数个屈辱的夜晚向她降下毁灭的魔咒。金属质地的植物拔地而起，她歇斯底里地抓扯他，“我爱自己啊，我希望过得幸福！就算变成真正的怪物，我也想谁再伤害我！不要再提过去的任何事！”

这一刻，Carolina被彻底吞噬，真正和flora融为一体。燃起黑色火焰的金属植物缠绕Noah，把他的双臂硬生生扯断。喷薄的红血从肢体断口中流出。

“你也这么对待我姐姐？”Noah定定地看她。他非常疼，但任生命虚无地飞溅。

即便憧憬少年，短暂的烟火曾照亮自己的世界，但Carolina知道如果不让Noah就此销声匿迹，她就无法继续享受音乐和阳光。于是她没有回答，继续撕扯对方迅速愈合的伤口。

新生的骨骼来不及被血肉覆盖又被折断。复生、毁灭，复生、毁灭……太哀伤了，一株莲里竟有那么完美自足的世界。

Noah发出嘶哑的笑声。笑声中，无数遭受火焰焚烧的莲花再一次怒放，向Carolina发起狼吞虎咽般的反击。

他看她，她也看他。被欲望驱使的怪物们开始漫长的对峙。厮杀的界域一直扩张至整栋建筑。来不及撤离的人们遭到吞噬。最终，被血肉滋养过的异形植株出现在苍白的满月下。

死寂的酒店内，Misty还在跳动的心脏成了光源一般勾人魂魄的存在。Noah和Carolina的理性在长时间的厮杀中被折耗殆尽，肉体也朝着面部全非的方向变化。他们凭着凶悍的本能感知周围，同时发现了那颗心脏，相互拉扯着朝她靠近。

建筑内好似有火山正在喷发。隆隆巨响中，外墙玻璃从下至上，轰然爆裂。

所幸Noah先到一步，用覆盖漆黑外骨骼的手将Carolina甩到墙上，及时把心脏连同鱼缸收入怀中。被血液染红的水溅湿他长出部分鳞片的苍白面颊。看着水里的心脏，Noah猩红而空洞的眼睛蓦地闪烁，细微的绿光在虹膜表面一掠而过。他发出尖哮，脚下莲花的枝干立即变得粗壮，花瓣也锐化成一枚枚利刃，从数个方向贯穿Carolina同样在兽化的身躯。她不甘示弱，附着火焰的金属转瞬卷起风暴，凌厉穿刺。

狂风暴雨般的相互进攻着，Noah依稀听到那颗心脏的搏动变快了，他恢复些许意识。仿佛有谁牵起自己的手，正把他朝有光的地方引去。悟到什么，他后退到角落，把那颗心脏从水里拿出，贴近胸口。

从Noah身体里流淌的血液形成一张大网，一层一层将他覆盖的同时绑住Carolina的四肢。她突然间失去力气，怆然倒地。

血凝的网络变得越来越细密，最后Noah被裹在厚重的黑色球体中。数根藤蔓也把Carolina紧紧缠绕，血管一样连接她和包裹他的茧壳。这还没有结束。燃火的金属和漆黑的莲花继续纠缠在一起，轻易贯穿钢筋水泥，再朝街上蔓延，不受任何阻挡。Darcey逐渐沦陷，慢慢变成一座死城。

一辆军用专机导弹般划破夜幕，正向这里驶来。

Dante坐立不安，情绪焦躁地盯着电视里播放的画面。记者反复用天灾、巫术或诅咒的字眼描述那棵漆黑巨大，并燃起火焰的植物，

“显然那对姐弟失手了。很好，我有足够理由让他们停学，老老实实呆在事务所里。”Dante反复交叠双腿，很想直接冲出机舱，一口气魔化直飞受灾地点。

Rosewood也紧绷着脸，不停地擦拭西洋剑，试图分散些注意力。

X-fly安静地待在沙发上，水灵的身体随机身颠簸，微微摇动。它的存在让两个男人的心情稍微有点好转，不由得收敛外泄的情绪。

“我打算让飞机悬停在酒店附近的街上。你们看过新闻画面，知道直接降落在楼顶或者别的平坦处都是不可能的。到处是起火的黑色植物。”机内广播里响起Yates的声音。

Dante说：“没有问题，我对自己的速度有信心。”

Rosewood也没有意见。他不经意朝窗外一瞥，被漆黑火海烧灼的街道里走动着不少恶魔。

Dante分析道：“那个大家伙的内部可能存在连接两界的通道，到时候得优先处理。”

“这是当然的。”Rosewood握紧手中的西洋剑。X-fly也跳到了他肩膀上。

Yates和驾驶员交换意见后，告诉他们，“还有一分钟，你们做好准备。”

两个人神经紧绷，在心里倒计时。

…三、二、一！

舱门准时被打开，Dante和Rosewood立即冲向狂风凛冽的夜。地上漆黑的藤蔓如沸水翻涌，如饥渴的猎食者朝二人扑去。

Rosewood横举西洋剑，掌心和刃身一擦而过。飞溅的血液从鲜红转瞬转为银白，空中燃起一片冷火。暴风雪般的烈焰随他一并降落，寒气立即席卷了街道。迅速显露植物原型的Rosewood让自己的藤蔓延至极远，尽可能冻结或烧死在街上游走，或盘踞酒店的恶魔。

“后方就交给我，趁现在快去找他们两个！”

“好，拜托你了！”Dante带上X-fly，朝酒店飞快跑去。

X-fly循着那对姐弟的气息，指引Dante在濒临坍塌的酒店内不停向上攀登。当他总算进入那个房间，目睹到那颗漆黑巨大的球体时，他怔住了。但X-fly用触须比划，明确表示Noah和Misty都在其中。

“嘿，你俩是在害羞吗？还是说在害怕？”Dante有意说着玩笑话，放慢呼吸，一边小心翼翼地接近，“听着，今天晚上发生的事不是你们或其中任一人的错。我姑且是监护人，要承担什么责任，也该由我顶上。明白吗？”

回答他的除了死气沉沉的球体，还有角落里一副畸形的骨骼。Dante皱起眉毛，想起Rosewood和Yates整理的情报。新的继承者并不完整，更像是容器。显然姐弟俩和这个残缺的继承者战斗过，也击败了对方。但他们驯服了那股力量吗？

Dante绕着球体缓慢踱步，反手握上rebellion。

“你到边上躲好。”他低声嘱咐，见凝胶恶魔跳到门外，才故意放出一股杀气。

立即，大量黑色藤蔓涌进来，墙壁和天花板出现狰狞的裂痕。房间顷刻摇摇欲坠。

Dante一面防御，一面大声叫喊道：“小家伙们，该起床了！”

发现向自己袭击的力量里存在Noah的气息，他又反复呼唤对方的名字，直到脚下的地面彻底不堪重负。

失去支撑，球体像陨石一样坠落，在马路上撞出直径可观的深坑。

Dante挥舞大剑斩断碍事的藤蔓，沿着崎岖不平的酒店外墙朝下飞奔。消灭了绝大部分恶魔的Rosewood也立即赶到，用剑直指开始发出裂声的球体。

“等等，他们还在里面。”Dante拦住他，“Noah是醒着的，相信他。”

思量着，Rosewood慢慢把剑收入鞘中。

等球体终于完全破碎，大量暗红色的血液流了一地。Noah喘着粗气跪在地上，过长的棕色头发黏腻地贴在裸露的脊背上。

Dante和Rosewood惊讶地看到他的双手完全变形了，好像覆盖一层厚厚的黑色骨骼。他手掌也呈现巨爪的模样，异常的尖锐锋利。Rosewood仔细感知后，诧异地发现flora被他吸收了。但他并不具备的控制复数个gift的资质，这种力量势必会造成一定副作用。

“Noah，振作起来！”他不安地呼唤少年的名字，又焦急地寻找另一个身影，“Misty呢，你姐姐在哪里？”

X-fly从废墟中一蹦一跳出现。它探出一只触须，贴在Noah起伏不定的胸膛。

Dante心里一慌，“难道…！”

“嘿…哈哈哈……”Noah喉咙里溢出一连串低笑。他双手恢复了正常，但皮肤上残留漆黑的纹路，形成莲花的图案。蓦地，他收住笑语，徒手朝胸口掏去，表情异常痛苦地喘息起来。

“她在这里…”

一颗心脏在他血淋淋的掌心上缓慢跳动。

Rosewood悲痛万分，又庆幸并非毫无挽救余地，“empty能为她争取时间。但心脏要是暴露太久，即便我们找到合适的身体，她也不一定醒得过来。”

Noah的伤口很快愈合，他站起来打量周围，“尸体的话，这里到处都是。”

“不，普通的还不行。”Rosewood把自己与X-fly、妹妹Daisy为此花了两个月才成功的事情说出来。他偏过头，不敢再看那颗心脏，“我们没有时间赶回湖底花园，得想办法就地取材。”

“可恶，我早该把她关起来哪里都不准去的…”Noah感到莫大的悔恨。想了一会儿，他问，“我能把自己的身体让给她吗？说到底，发生这样的事情根本就是因为她太脆弱了。”

Noah的话给了Rosewood提示，他让X-fly把那颗心脏收入体内。“现在只有赌一把了。”说着，他挥剑砍下自己一条手臂，给了它一个眼神。

X-fly马上把他的断臂收入体内，迅速分解。

“我被Patricia的血液灌溉过，这具身体多少能发挥些作用。”等手复原如初，Rosewood毫不犹豫重复同样的操作。

Noah眼前一亮，“虽然我遭到了flora的侵蚀。但她有empty，不会有影响的，对吧？”他看向逐渐变大的X-fly，伸出双臂，“拿去！”

凝胶恶魔配合地伸出触须。骨骼断裂的脆响听得Dante心里一颤。他盯着Noah咬牙忍痛的面庞，跟着跳到X-fly身上，一枪打穿自己的手掌，血流如注，“伙计，也别忘了我。如果不够的话、唔！……嘿嘿，干得漂亮。”

胸口被触须贯穿，Dante笑着，索性躺在它身上。听着那颗心脏逐渐响起活力的鼓动，他心满意足地闭上双眼。

【4】

Yates带着私人部队赶到现场，三个人已经昏倒在遍地是血的马路上，旁边还有一团快要干枯的胶状物。他眼尖地发现一串粘稠的足迹，揣好枪，跟着走过去。

浑身赤裸的女孩正站在商店的橱窗前。她透过玻璃的反射看到他，便缓缓转过身，露出一张稚嫩的脸，珍珠白的长卷发随风微微飘动着。

Yates不禁屏住呼吸，迟疑地唤道：“…Misty？”

她仰头看他，一红一蓝的异色瞳里带着诚实的好奇，“Misty是谁？”

Yates难以置信地屏住呼吸。而她并不在意他的困惑和不安，继续问道：“你好像认识我，请问我是谁？”

脱下外套盖在她身上，Yates一言不发又心事重重。

刚被抬上担架，Noah被来自他人的触碰惊醒，又因为乏力失去重心而摔在地上。他不顾医疗人员的劝阻，挣扎着站起来，努力分辨风里的信息。

Yates牵着她的手从远处走来。Noah诧异地望着那个模样陌生的女孩，感到了熟悉和疼痛。他相信自己的直觉，吃力地迈开脚步。

姐…

Yates看他踉跄着倒下，抱起她急忙跑过来，“Noah，你没事吧？”

身体里每个细胞都异常乏力，Noah趴在地上累得抬不起头，只有手指能朝前挪动几寸。她蹲在这样的他面前，珍珠白的长发像海草飘在风里。她戳他手指，一边转头问Yates，“他要死了吗？”

“不会的。”Yates心情复杂地摸她的头，大声叫来医务人员。

再次被抬上担架，Noah总算有机会看清她。即便完全变了样，但他依然感觉她身上存在与自己血脉相连的亲切。

和所有人想的一样，女孩就是重生的Misty。但她什么都不记得了，甚至缺乏基本的生活常识，好像一张白纸。Dante不多想就委托人脉丰富的Yates来照顾她，Noah和Rosewood也没有意见。仅仅是“不能在异性面前脱衣服”这一条，Misty被叨念了整整一星期才长了一点记性，实在令人困扰。Yates也不负众望地把她带到安保条件最好的私人别墅，并找到一对一的家政妇和专门教师。

起初Rosewood很犹豫，不知道这件事要不要告诉Daisy。但看着Misty的状况一天天好转，他暂时打消这个念头。

除夕夜，一行人聚在别墅迎接新年。Yates把Misty近段时间的功课展示给大家看，“她的智力没有受到任何影响，家教还让我给她填报大学的少年班。”

Noah看一眼在坐在壁炉边拆礼物盒的女孩，问，“她现在唱歌难听吗？”

Yates遗憾地叹气，“她不擅长的还是那老三样。所以这也能说明她还是她。”

“好，没事。”Noah摆摆手，心想男人下厨也不是什么丢脸的事。

“小姐，您不能这样。”

家政妇的呼声令所有人转过头去。只见Misty坐在沙发上踢飞小皮鞋，迅速脱掉连脚的丝袜，露出雪白的大腿根。Rosewood急忙走过去，在她彻底走光前一把抱起她，捂好裙子，“不能在异性面前脱衣服。当然，袜子也不行。”

Misty诚实又大声地抱怨道：“但是我感觉突然很热呀，可能过一会儿又很冷。”

Dante呡一口红酒，在Noah耳边小声说：“我们三个大老爷们儿给小姑娘提供的肉体，多少有点副作用吧。”

Noah瞧着Dante蓝色的眼睛，又瞄一眼Rosewood的红色眼睛和珍珠白卷发，他心里又不痛快了。现在Misty的长相和他的没有半分相像的地方，谁都不会以为他们是一对姐弟。

“还不是怪你们两个…”Noah嘟哝着，大口撕下一块火鸡肉，两排牙齿用力咀嚼。

Dante笑了笑，继续喝酒。被家政妇带去房间换了身装束的Misty很快又找到他，指着刚被拆开的礼物盒，“Trish姐姐给我买了新的橡皮鸭子，你等会儿和我一起玩吧。”

Dante眨眼睛，喂了她一颗葡萄，“好啊，一起玩。”

“就知道papa最好了！”Misty咂吧嘴唇，蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。

Rosewood有些哀怨地盯着Dante，“我还是不明白，为什么她会误认为你是她爸爸。”他还记得Misty有一次不知是故意的还是什么，竟叫了自己一声妈咪。吓得他一连几天都睡不好觉。

Noah幸灾乐祸道：“你也不瞧瞧你都陪她玩些什么，刺绣折纸翻花绳，你竟然还分得出那么多种口红色号。我真的惊呆了。”

“从弟弟升级为哥哥，你很自豪咯？还记得你让她这么称呼你时，她的表情吗？”Rosewood不甘示弱地看他，一边回忆一边模仿，“咳咳…‘哥哥，你是我哥哥？可是我们长得一点都不像呀。’”

Dante听得笑个不停。Yates看着与家政妇在花园里嬉戏的Misty，又提醒他，“Dante，我觉得你找她再确认一遍会比较好。” 

“确认什么？”

Yates有些坏心眼地勾起嘴角：“我问你，还有你们，你们通常都在哪里、干什么的时候玩橡皮鸭子？” 

三个男人面面相觑。最怕空气突然安静。

又过了一个月，得到家政妇和专门教师的评估和认可，Misty总算结束在那栋别墅的学习生活，被接回事务所。

受去年那起重大事故影响，Darcey的各所高校允许学生提交时长不超过两年的休学申请。Noah也放心地暂时放下学业，专心照顾她。但立春的前一周，她发了一场高烧，还咳血。Rosewood惊慌失措地把她送去医院，医生诊断是急性肺炎，安排她住院治疗。

Dante因此接了数量超出平常数倍的委托。Noah和Rosewood也纷纷效仿。这令中介人Morrison一度怀疑Misty的病另有隐情。倒是Trish和Lady一语道破，根本就是因为这三个男人太慌了。

果然，好不容易等Misty出院，他们一下子变得懒散，常常在事务所的二手沙发上排排坐。Misty以此为灵感画了一张画，Patty帮忙拿去参加少年组绘画比赛，竟得了二等奖。除了奖金，还附赠两张歌剧院的亲子门票。

当August看到Noah牵着一个陌生的小女孩走进办公室，他看着他手里的那两张票愣住了。Noah让Misty待在这里等他，和August去了走廊。

认真听完他的讲述，August皱紧眉毛，“她不知道自己身体的真实情况吧？”

“肯定不能告诉她真相。”Noah叹着气，“我们骗她不能说话是暂时的，只是急性肺炎的后遗症。但到底是因为什么，我们还在观察。所以如果你在街上看到她了，麻烦留意一下。”

“她都这样了，你还敢让她出去晃悠？”

“你又不是我知道我姐的脾气。就算她失忆了，骨子里的野性可一点没变。你越不让她干什么，她就越兴奋。”

被这么一提醒，August再想劝阻也只有作罢，这可是实打实的事实。想了想，他之后答应道：“我会多个心眼，再给她挑些不错的书，尽量让她安静不动。”

Noah为这个提议感到惊讶和怀疑。但August到底是歌剧院年轻有为的文学顾问，他的办法奏效了。Misty很快缠着Dante给自己办理图书馆的借阅证。而他拿着Yates寄来的她的新身份证，一并给她办了一张花里胡哨的卡通公交卡。

而等Misty接过那片磁卡，她却嫌他审美堪忧，还不如X-fly。Dante当然不服。Patty听完他的抱怨后，当即翻白眼，“你能跟X-fly比吗？”

“我怎么还比不上一只凝胶恶魔？”

“他能依照August的描述，变形为人物方便他进行更精细的创作。Trish把麦秸、竹篾和一截丝带喂给它，它能吐出一顶好看的帽子。你可以变成橡皮鸭、尖叫鸡吗？拜托，你连进女澡堂的资格都没有。这世上就不存在不喜欢X-fly的人！”

Dante听得憋屈，好想吃十人份的草莓圣代。

日子就这样一天天过去，到了立春这天。图书馆被黄昏的暖风染上金黄的光泽。

Misty办好借阅手续，在门口找到等自己的Noah。他比半年前长高了一截，但气质里依然有一种介于男人和少年的青春气息。

他问，“这次选的是什么书？”

Misty想开口回答，又发不出声音，立即皱紧眉毛。Noah蹲下来，抚摸她珍珠白的头发，“没事，总有一天会好起来的。你有话可以写在纸上，你不也一直这么做的吗？”

她眨着异色的大眼睛，点点头，向他展示书的封面，关于一座海滨城市的旅游指南。

“你想去那儿玩？”Noah自然牵起她还带着幼儿丰润的手，走在回事务所的路上。

Misty让他翻开有折角的一页。映入眼中的是一行大字，Maggio Musicale（五月音乐节）。Noah会心一笑，“好啊，我提前让Dante他们把时间空出来。”

Misty又扯他衣袖，指向歌剧院。

Noah了然道：“对，还有August，我记住了。”

她眼神一亮，拉着他开心地小跑起来。配合地稍微把步子加快，Noah感觉安心和满足，嗅到风里有洋槐的花香。

可刚靠近事务所，煞风景的抱怨就传过来——

“Dante，给你说了多少次不要把臭袜子乱丢！”

Patty拎着垃圾桶推开大门，一脸怒气。不过看到正归来的两人，她表情变得明朗，“今天我煮了超大份的咖喱鸡，还有特制的芒果馅泡芙！”

Noah点点头，嘱咐Misty睡前必须认真刷牙才松开手。她跑向Patty，帮忙做清洁。

Patty得以休息一阵。她推搡Noah，揶揄道：“怎么样，风一样的姐姐变成乖妹妹了。”

Noah已经不会对这种玩笑感到难为情。他坦然接受Misty的变化，耸耸肩，“不怎么样，我还不是要继续盯紧她。”

摆好餐具，Misty主动上楼叫Dante，礼貌地敲三下门。

“进来吧。”Dante一脸随和地转过身，“怎么了，我的小公主？”

她走过去，打量床铺上的黑白双枪和零零散散的大口径子弹。显然，他这是打算去哪儿，正在检查武器。

【papa，五月份有空吗？】她不能说话，必要的交流只能在笔记本上进行。

再次看到这个称呼，Dante照例先抿住嘴唇，忍住不笑出来。好在他平时就一副吊儿郎当的模样。单手抱起Misty，他让她暂时坐在床头柜上，自己俯身收拾床上的枪支弹药，“你想在五月和我来一场有大人味道的约会吗？这可不行，你至少要等到十年后。”

Misty摇晃小腿，展示把写好字的笔记本。

【see you there】

Dante愣了一下。下午Lady找自己商量魔剑教团的事，Trish悄悄顺走了Sparta之剑，并用口红在墙上留下这样的暗号。他当时急着向lady讨要最后一块披萨，忘了把口红印擦干净。Rosewood接了个要出远门的委托明天才回来，Noah一向不愿意打扫事务所。热衷义务劳动的Patty傍晚才来，但主要目的是炫耀新学的菜式和甜品。

Dante为这个小小的疏忽感到不安。他乐于和Misty扮演父女，但没有忘记对方的真实身份。坐在床沿，他态度变得认真了一些，“好吧，我认输。先说说你的计划吧，五月准备做什么？”

【想和大家参加音乐节。但我感觉你这次要离开很久，赶得回来吗？】

Dante看她这么写，笑起来。盯着她清澈的异色瞳，他承诺道：“当然没问题。你知道的，最强的恶魔、最后的暴徒、最恶的魔神，但是不论哪个都是徒有其名的家伙。”

Misty点头。Dante的工作看上去只是蹂躏比他压倒性弱小的恶魔。他砍起来没有手感，她看得也没有干劲。Noah和Rosewood那边的情况也差不多，大不了战斗方式不同——Dante惯用黑白双枪和大剑，Rosewood则是缠绕冷火的西洋剑。Noah相对特别，拥有一把能射出数道月色般光束的枪支，双手又能变成漆黑巨大的利爪。

我呢？

Misty感到困惑。周围净是身怀绝技的家伙，没理由自己是个小角色。

看破她的心事，Dante戳她额头，“我很快就回来。你就当我大老远跑一趟只为了拍死两三只苍蝇。”

Misty被逗笑，默认了他的自嘲。

“好，那我们现在去吃饭。”Dante单手抱起她，推门下楼。

坐在他肌肉结实的小臂上，Misty写道：【你一个人去？】

“当然，得让Noah和Rosewood留下来，不然你亲爱的Lady阿姨说不准会卖掉我的狗窝。”

Misty心里怀疑地嘀咕，胡思乱想起来。席间，她在桌下朝Noah和Rosewood手心塞小纸片。看过上边的文字，两个人不禁相视，眉毛微微皱起。而她一副享受美食的天真模样，淡黄色的奶油沾得她满脸都是。

Dante抵达Fortuna后，才知道Noah和Rosewood一直暗中跟着自己。他一言不发地睼视两人，怀疑Misty就是幕后主使，心想她最终还是露出了性格里的锋利面。

Noah随Misty来过这座城市。Fortuna古旧保守的风格注定它不会有大的变化。

“我可以带你去这儿最便宜的旅店。”

听到他讨好的征询，Dante很不客气地搓乱他头发，“谁在家照看Misty？”

“我委托了August。”Rosewood回答道，显得很放心。

Misty是他的恩人，他有理由照顾失去力量的小女孩。不过Dante仍不肯舒展眉宇。

面对他的接连发问，Rosewood不得不坦白，和Noah纷纷亮出当时被塞入手心的纸片。

【Papa的模样不对劲，务必盯紧他。】

Dante一看那根本不似幼童的飘逸字迹，心叹着果然如此。他让Noah守在港口，留意每一个下船登陆的外地人，尤其是小孩。

“难道她会偷偷来这里？”Rosewood非常惊讶。

“August应该不会让她独自乱来。”Noah冒着冷汗分析道。

“说了多少次，野猫是养不家的。”Dante一个头两个大，“Fortuna对她非常特别。真正的Misty在回来的路上了。”

Rosewood被点醒，懊悔自己实在大意。可既然来都来了，不能顾着抱怨。他立即去Zoewood的湖底花园找Daisy。如果Misty真到了这里，把她交由Daisy照顾是最合适的。做好被妹妹痛打一顿的准备，他背影充满悲壮的意味。

Noah也尽快和Dante做好交接，往港口跑去。虽然Misty的力量被严重弱化，但他能凭和她的血缘感知对方。

当然，Misty本人也知道这件事，所以不会一个人行动。抱着X-fly，她站在甲板上眺望海面。这些年，凝胶恶魔消化过太多具有魔力的东西，想要制造完美的伪装实在轻而易举。

Fortuna，这个地名让她感到没来由的心情沉重，神经不自觉紧绷。她偶尔会梦到奇怪的画面，像是没有温度的白火、上下颠倒的海岛、并不存在的蓝色玫瑰。她没有忽略这些绮丽的碎片，模模糊糊地感觉自己不像正常的人类，像缩在茧里的生命体，变态发育中的血肉于狭小空间挤作一团。

August走过来，在她身上披一件混纺的羊绒毯子。Fortuna所在的小岛靠北，春的温暖必然姗姗来迟。他端详她仿佛工艺琉璃的异色瞳，里边流动的光彩难以琢磨。现在的Misty，从内到外的构成都是复杂的。他对她和Fortuna的关系并不陌生。他亏欠她，帮忙是理所当然的。不过有些原则不能被打破。

“它已经杀死你一次，而坏事情总是接二连三。”August体温微凉，像在冷水里浸过的大掌轻轻覆在她的发顶，“别从我视线里离开，不然我把你翅膀折断。”

Misty转头，看向用念诗的腔调表达威胁的男人。他修长浓密的睫毛使那双漆黑的眼睛围着云雾一般朦胧，显得深不可测。

August确实没开玩笑。即便妥协，他也会制定相应的游戏规则。这个人仿佛浑然天成的艺术家和犯罪者，智慧，耀眼，也暗含单纯的厌世。何况他是一个吸血鬼，沉迷音乐和文学的吸血鬼。

周围净是充满魅力的怪胎，也熟悉怪胎们的脾气，Misty不想傻到触怒对方。“我会寸步不离的。”她做出承诺。

数个小时后，晨雾清寒的破晓里，绅士挽着他的妻子踏过架在船舷的着陆铁梯，站在Fortuna的码头。

Misty抬手，抬起装饰有琴鸟和天堂鸟尾羽的礼帽。她观察这里的建筑，试图回想起什么。August却很快发现了Noah的身影。他早有准备，认为Dante的警惕性不会被Misty的天真所软化。想必老练的猎魔人识破了她的意图，已经在反击了。August一言不发，只给了Misty一个眼神。好在她迅速领会，挽紧了他的胳膊。X-fly一并把August的吸血鬼气息也淡化了。借着晨雾的遮掩，这对逢场作戏的夫妇顺利离开港口。

大量保留完好的哥特式或巴洛克风格的建筑物，让Fortuna被现代化所遗忘，充满古旧的文艺气息。

走在街上，August忍不住频繁打量那些细腻交错的曲线和直线。而Misty认真观察周围，在富有时间深度的景色中提笔写道：【我好像来过这里，闭着眼也知道如何迈步。】

因为Fortuna是你的故乡。August在心里回应，迅速警惕起来。他感觉到有双眼睛正在窥看。那股视线既灼热，又时而冰冷，似是怀疑，又掺杂狂喜。他知道Misty在这里遗留一段抱憾的恋情，不由得怀疑窥看者的身份。

晨雾快要散尽，去教堂做祷告的信徒变多。人影在墙上和铺着硬砂岩的地面来回游移。

August带Misty去侧礼拜堂回避那股纠缠不休的视线。他听着悠长的钟声，一直观察彩绘玻璃窗外的动静。而Misty在这些由有钱的赞助者出资装饰的小房间里，端详华丽的油彩和湿壁画。颜料经由湿泥的表面张力，干燥后随之固定，产生了强烈生动的永恒色彩。

“你想起什么了吗？”August随口问道。

Misty既不点头，也不摇头，只是静静仰视其中一面墙壁。墙上绘了一丛宝蓝色的玫瑰。昂贵的青金石原料制造出明亮醒目的效果，让花瓣充满不衰的生命力。她露出怀念又茫然的表情，晨曦照着脸上的泪水。

August意识到她的记忆正在复苏，扶住她的肩膀安抚道：“发生过的事情不会消失，你不需要着急，也不用难过。”听到有人来了，他及时带她离开这间礼拜堂。

坐在长椅上，Misty接过的手绢，把莫名流出的眼泪擦干净，随手抚弄花坛里粉白和火红的锦葵。思来想去，她还是更喜欢那丛扎根墙里的蓝玫瑰。

【我刚刚想起了一个人的眼睛，但我不知道他是谁。】

August看着笔记本上的文字，重点是“眼睛”和“他”。文艺浪漫的天性和直觉作祟，他认为令Misty念念不忘的男性一定有着神采灿烂的蓝眼睛。

直到现在还暗暗窥探的人，也睁着这么一双眼睛吗？

怀疑着，他向拟态伪装中的X-fly投去提醒的神色，担心不久后会爆发冲突。

事实证明，他的判断是正确的。当Misty凭感觉朝另一条街走去，刚经过巷子口，灼热的金属以要将他俩一分为二的气势从天劈来。X-fly探出瞬间硬化的触须防御。一声铿锵的脆响中，August搂住未回神的Misty，闪入转角的同时甩去两把匕首。

铛铛两声。对方干净利落地格挡，证明自己并不好打发。X-fly从容应对，身型迅速膨胀，斑斓的表层覆盖起漆黑的鳞甲。

“别恋战。”August抱起Misty，简单嘱咐后潜匿于阴影中。他刚在稍远的一处屋顶落脚，就看到小巷里升起冲天的火光。他突然感觉到和一股和Rosewood相似的魔力，但又掺了别的力量。很快，一个包裹在流火中的盔甲骑士冲出烟雾，长矛和盾牌上有红色野蔷薇的装饰。Misty看到那些花纹，脑中立即爆发一阵尖锐的疼痛，身体抽搐几下就失去了意识。

“你又想起什么了吗。”August皱起眉头，脱下外衣把她裹起来。珍珠白的发色在这个小城市并不多见。

“别动。”

August刚跳到地上，一个年轻的声音叫住他。

你的故乡可真是有趣。August心里嘲笑着，没有回头，“不好意思，我得带病人看医生。”

“我看那是你的猎物吧。”

“给你一个忠告，第一眼往往是错的。”August分辨身后那股似人类又像恶魔的气息，转过身又立即愣住。蓝眼睛，鲜艳又充满警惕的蓝眼睛，外加一头罕见的银色头发。August反复观察面前高大的青年，端详那只似乎因受伤而吊在胸前、被裹得严严实实的右手。

很遗憾，你至少损失了一半战力。August推断着，不想和青年发生肢体冲突。好在X-fly及时赶到，故意把小巷周围的建筑破坏。它小心地没造成人员伤亡，只是让过往市民尖叫连连。

“Joe，你在搞什么？”银发蓝眼的年轻人，其实就是Nero，他不耐烦地扭头吼道。等他再把视线转到身前，August早就没了影。

“该死！”Nero低头看自己的右手。它一直隐隐作痛，只要有恶魔出现它就会有这种反应。Kyrie作为歌姬的第一次圣歌演唱就要开始了，可现在街上的情况不妙。烦躁地踱步，他犹豫一阵后还是去协助毛手毛脚的Joe。这人最近沉迷炫耀新开发的火属性盔甲和武器，总把任务现场搞得一团糟。

在心里把Joe的祖宗挨个问候，Nero气急败坏地冲进狼藉的小巷，只见他不停用长矛在散落的建筑碎块中翻翻捡捡。

Nero骂道：“瞧你弄出的狗屎名堂！”

“作为拍档你就不能用词委婉点？”

“我不一剑把你钉到墙上已经仁至义尽了！”他踢飞脚边的砖块，深吸一口气后问，“那只凝胶恶魔呢？”

“跑了。像被泼到沙滩上的水一下子没了影。知道吗，它居然一点不怕火！”

“不怕火？”Nero恍惚地想起什么，又立即摇头，认为这不可能。“记得把这里收拾干净再走。”他踹了Joe一脚，心神不定地一路向教堂奔去，希望能赶上Kyrie的首唱谢幕。

Dante老早就站在一处楼顶把刚才的好戏一览无余。他抱起手陷入沉思，好奇这件事到底该怎么收尾。

【5】

Misty醒过来，发现自己躺在床上。海水的咸味顺着风从窗外飘进来。

她捂着发胀的头坐起，打量和熟悉的室内摆设。这里是轮船的客房。回忆起不久前发生的事，她笃定Fortuna藏着自己的身世之谜，迫不及待地想要展开调查。于是她动作粗鲁地脱下洋装和吊带袜，没有心情怜惜那些精致的刺绣，也没留意房门没被反锁，继续衣柜里翻找。

August端着放有糖水和清粥的餐盘，习惯性敲三下门再开门。

Misty一脚踩在床沿，正准备往腿上套及膝的中筒袜。听到声音，她虽然转过头投来一瞥，但又继续手上的动作，完全不在意自己身上只有纯色的牛奶丝底裤还薄薄地贴着两瓣小屁股。

进屋、关门、反锁，一气呵成。August把餐盘放到小桌上，在窗边站定，不多看她一眼。

随着衣服和皮肤不停摩挲出声，Misty最后蹬上结实的牛皮短靴，上前主动拍August的胳膊。她还很矮，伸长手也够不着他的脸。

“小姐，我不得不批评你的不矜持。”August转头露出一张神情阴郁的长辈脸孔，他真想把她身体打横拎到膝头再狠狠打屁股。

而Misty既不害怕也不顶撞，只安静地用玻璃珠般清澈的异色瞳看他，知道急了就输了。

August打量她一身便于跑动的打扮，他预感小女孩不打算听自己的说教，随时会展开一个人的大冒险。

相互睼视了许久，Misty估摸着August的耐性被折耗得差不多，她在笔记本上书写：【每一条道路，都有向远方出发的人。】

现在丁点儿动静就能引起她的无数猜想。真相离得不远了，或许在下一个不防备的时刻，冷冰的爪子就搭上她后背，一举穿过雾气萦绕的神经丛。

August坐下来，说道：“你被挟持着向前飞奔，既无从呼救，又不肯挣扎放弃。”

Misty继续写：【要是没有离别和重逢，要是不敢承担欢愉与悲痛，灵魂有什么意义？】

“净说些漂亮话，可能我不该给你推荐太多文绉绉的书。”August交叠修长的双腿，像挑剔的评委审视Misty，“我姑且当一切都不曾发生。你去找吧，守候你多年，以及你期待已久的究竟是什么。”

【我不会让你太担心的。】Misty把笔和本子收好，挎上小包推门而出。

数分钟后，Dante手里颠着篮球大小的X-fly又推门而入。事实上，是凝胶恶魔捡到了被骑士团穷追不舍的Dante。

“你果然没拗得过Misty。他一看到August就这么笑话道，把那碗半凉的清粥吸溜几声喝得干净。他环顾房间，视线落在散落在地上的洋装和吊带袜，“不是吧，你连着输了两次？”

August平淡道：“Fortuna对她而言不是普通的过客，我愿意承担后果。”

“然而你赔不起。真不怕把她弄丢了？”

“但你也抓不住她。Dante，谁都抓不住风。”

“好吧，精力旺盛的没有脚的麻雀，一只不怕水也不怕火的小野猫。”Dante又把杯子里的水喝光，意犹未尽地舔嘴唇。

“说起来，你的脸是怎么回事？”August微抬下巴，端详残留在Dante面颊的脚印，“正面踹中你颜面，那该是何等的高手。”

“啧，一个小王八蛋而已，大概。”Dante耸肩一笑，然后拍一下大腿站起来，“虽然让叛逆的孩子被火烧一下才会长记性，不过这地方不是好学校。”

“同感，我怀疑这里有人在滥用恶魔的力量。”August想起散发和Rosewood类似气息的火焰骑士。

“你是对的。”Dante点点头，把自己如何破坏教团集会现场的事情说出来。

August一边想象一边叹道：“你鸡飞狗跳的生活真是我源源不断的灵感涌泉。”

“我的荣幸，”Dante拉开门准备走人，“但记得补给我版权费。”

“扯不清的人情债，你女儿也很懂这一点。”August托起X-fly，向他投以一个深意的眼神。

在码头，Noah奔跑的身影由远至近。他朝Dante扑去，想把那张嬉皮笑脸扯烂，“见鬼，你都干了些什么啊？”

Fortuna是座小市场，别说教皇遇袭，就连哪家的猫生了崽也会被很快传开。何况现在德高望重的Sanctus真的被一枪崩了，满大街都是全副武装的骑士。Noah看得头皮发麻。

“冷静点，事情没这么简单。”August安抚他。

“这能是小事吗？”Noah气呼呼地瞪眼，又后知后觉地叫出声，“等等，你怎么来了？还有X-fly！”他面色一下子白了，“我姐一个人跑了？”

Dante和August相视一眼，默认。

Noah又一次气急败坏道：“你们连一个小女孩也看不住？”

August摇头，“这个小丫头是你姐姐，那个Misty。”

Dante附和，“野猫、烈马，没长脚的麻雀。”

Noah头都大了，“搞清楚，她现在一点自保的能力都没有！你们知道现在Fortuna有多乱吗？”

August和Dante有一瞬的忧心，但很快就看开了。Misty从来都是一个滑头又幸运的人。

就像现在这样。

“别担心，Twilight，我一定会带你找到你爸爸的。”Joe亲切地牵起她，另一只手里拿着一张纸，上边是Misty刚画的所谓papa的肖像。

根本就是一团被猫抓过的毛线球。名字本身代表着晨雾，那么以暮色为伪装并不奇怪。Misty沾沾自喜，觉得这个假名好听极了。

Joe完全上当，并不知道自己正牵着令他魂牵梦萦的心上人。然而这位心上人暂时没有从前的记忆，只是好奇他盾牌和长矛上的红蔷薇花纹，认为这是很重要的解密线索。

“谁来救救我！”凄厉的呼救从广场传来。

两人朝那边望去，又看到数只Scarecrow从一条小路里跑出来，同时着火的小型巴士从天而降。他立即挡在她身前，刺出长矛大喝一声，将巴士甩到一边。

野蛮。除此之外，Msity找不到别的形容。

“Twilight，你没被吓着吧？”Joe问。

摇摇头，她眨着清澈的异色瞳，主动握住他的手。嗯，再怎么说，自己还是得装出小孩子的模样。Misty明显感觉自己越来越野，熟练得心应手，或许之前乖巧天真的自己是个假货。

而Joe感受贴在掌心的稚嫩柔软，感到一种神圣的使命感。一定要让小女孩和她走散的父亲团聚，这么想着，他准备带她去避难。

这时，Nero刚拉着Kyrie从一片狼藉的教堂里撤走。发现越来越多的Scarecrow聚集在广场。他不禁动怒，“是刚才的红衣男人搞的鬼？”

Credo拔出剑，眉头紧缩，“我也不确定。”

Kyrie不忍看到恶魔屠杀同胞，揪紧了衣袖，眼里闪着泪光。Nero知道不能再让她呆在这里，独自上前，“Credo，你带她先走，这里有我。”

Credo对他的身手有把握，答应了，一并招呼幸存的市民们立即去总部避难。“你尽早回来报告，多加小心！”Credo一边疏散人群一边大声嘱咐。

Nero对他的哆嗦感到别扭，故意不耐烦地顶回去，“行了，我知道！”

铿！火红的长矛挑飞一只准备偷袭的Scarecrow。

“啊哈，显然你小子不知道。”Joe咧嘴一笑，气势迅猛地闯入战局。两个人自然地背靠背。Nero来不及解释自己的失误，又听到Joe大声叫喊，“Twilight，你先跟着他们去总部，我很快就去找你！”

“Twilight？”Nero念叨陌生的名字，转头看到一个发色和眼瞳都很特别的小女孩。她冲Joe点头，转身跟上人流。

蓦地，Nero感觉藏在绷带中的右手疼痛一下。

恶魔？

不是吧，这里到处都是恶魔。

怀疑着，战斗中的Nero不自禁分神注意她。

Misty也留意到这股黏着的视线，停下来偏头看他一眼。形状秀气的珍珠色眉毛微微皱起，嘴里也似乎发出啧的一声。

她瞧不起我？Nero不知为何有这种猜想，心里莫名生气。

这时，帮忙疏散市民的Kyrie发现有个落单的男孩没能跟上大部队，站在原地啜泣着。同时一只Scarecrow正举起异变成刀的手臂发起偷袭。心里一急，她不顾一切地跑去，用身体用力护住他。

“Kyrie！”Nero后知后觉，大脑刹那间一片空白。

砰！

枪响后，是弹壳落到地上的声音。那只Scarecrow爆裂成四散的黑雾，而Misty一边揉被枪支反作用力弄疼的肩膀，一边把写有文字的笔记本展示给Kyrie。

【为了救别人结果大家都挂了，这种行为究竟会有谁会赞扬？】

她本来不想多管闲事，但觉得该让面前的笨女人长点教训。

Credo、Joe和Nero都被这一幕看愣了。无论是镇定的表情，还是与形象不符的武器，小女孩的存在感实在太过强烈。但她本人懒得再做解释，一手按住还在发麻的胳膊，举起枪接连给近处的Scarecrow致命一击。

砰！砰！

旁人都看得出她的力气不足以驾驭这把后坐力强悍的勃朗宁，但她懂得计算，提前预判出弹道并在扣动扳机的前一刻及时修正。很快搞定附近的威胁，她有点吃力地拉起还呆愣的Kyrie，抬高下巴，给了Joe一个回见的眼神。

要不是广场上的Scarecrow还没被解决干净，Joe真想给她吹一声口哨。Nero也没见过这么拽的小孩，又无可避免地怀疑她的身份。

仍处于失忆状态的Misty不怎么适应Nero的视线，感到烦躁不安。她在本子上草草书写，再撕下来这张纸粗鲁地揉作一团。

Nero正抡动red queen，利用火焰喷射器华丽地横扫成群的Scarecrow，再转身稳稳抓住向自己投掷的纸团。这时她已经甩着一头珍珠白的长卷发跑远。Nero没多管，又在摊开纸团的一刻表情僵硬起来。因为上边写着两个字，变态。

最终，Misty没去总部避难。她中途脱离了人群，确定那个叫做的Kyrie笨姑娘进入重兵把守的建筑后，她默默走远了。

在一片狼藉的街头，她从死人尸体上扒下一件斗篷，再把下摆撕短，让自己披上显得不那么宽大拖沓。

为什么我能保持这般冷静？Misty自问，觉得有另外一个意识正在觉醒。可能那才是真正的自己吧。还有魔剑教团，不知为何，她对这个名字有一种说不出的反感，似乎积怨已久。为寻找答案，她继续在街上游走，可没想Joe一路跟过来找到自己。无奈之下，Misty装作急着找爸爸的模样。

Joe叹一口气，心想到底她还是个孩子。再次承诺自己会帮忙到底，他带她去更安全的区域。为了转移她的注意力，Joe介绍岛上的主要城镇。

一听到Zoewood的名字，Misty眼神一亮，突然特别想去那里。为了不让Joe起疑，她自称和爸爸的观光路线里有这个小镇。

Joe沉思后，答应带她去Zoewood。毕竟现在的Fortuna不算安全，她可以先待在那里等着和家人团聚。Misty不禁觉得Joe过分好心了。他却认为这只是举手之劳。他摸她的头，说：“我不能让她看到变得冷酷无情的自己。”

【她是谁？】

“她是我无比重要的人。这副盔甲，这把长矛，甚至我现在身体都为她而生。我不愿辜负她的期待，一定会证明她的努力都是值得的。”

Misty看到Joe眼里流露出爱意，还有一种说不明的狂热，感觉身边的男人一下子变得危险。她开始小心注意彼此之间的距离，不再让他轻易触碰自己。Joe没有觉察到她的变化，向上级骑士请示并得到批复后，带她去卡路拉旧码头。这里停泊的船都是岛内的货船或渡轮。

在路上，他们听到从码头传来阵阵打斗声。

【出现了恶魔？】Misty在笔记本上问着。

“别怕，大不了来了一群喽啰。”Joe提起流火的长矛，单手抱起她朝声源跑去。

宽敞的平地上，Nero正在用变异成魔爪的右手猛揍Scarecrow。

“这是怎么回事？”Joe见到后诧异地大叫，“难道你被依凭了？”

Nero心里一慌，动作稍有迟钝。

Misty立即开枪替他解决令一只Scarecrow，吃痛地皱眉毛。这枪的后坐力对她来说过于生猛。

“谢了…”Nero忍着复杂的情绪，用最快速度结束战斗。

“你得给我一个解释。”Joe放下她，一脸怀疑地走过去，“你要做出任何可疑的行为，我会立即杀死你。”

关于右手的变异，Nero自己都没弄清楚，他可没法让Joe心满意足地停止逼问。他又把目光放在她身上，对这个接连帮助Kyrie和自己的陌生女孩感到纠结。

见他又用发烫的眼神粘着自己，Misty立即回以一个不耐烦的表情，又想骂他了。刚提笔，她感觉眼睛蓦地疼起来，像是有什么在肉里钻来钻去。她大张开嘴，发不出声音的喉咙溢出支离破碎的气音。Joe急忙扶住她，大声叫她的名字，“Twilight，你怎么了？”

我不是Twilight。Misty捂住变得滚烫的眼睛。

嘀嗒嘀嗒。

鲜血从她指缝间流到地上，很快晕出一滩深色水渍。Joe和Nero感到事情不妙，同时想要去找医生，然后撞到一起。

“Joe，你马上带她去医务室！”Nero想到自己还有任务在身，只好让步。

“啧，下次见面的时候，你最好给我想要的解释。”Joe心情复杂地看他一眼，抱起Misty急忙往回跑。

“你才是，带小孩子来这地方做什么…”Nero不高兴地嘟哝，希望他和她都别把自己右手的事情说出去。

今天发生的流血事件实在太多，医务室早就人满为患，但还是有好心的医生抽空诊治Misty的眼睛。

“怎么样，她需要开刀吗？是不是脑袋里边有肿瘤？”Joe不等医生开口就接连抛问题。

医生只是皱眉，一副纳闷儿的表情。

Misty的眼睛还在不停流血，但她表示没有那么疼痛了，估计神经已经麻木。而且她能看到东西，只是不那么清晰。对此，医生解释不清，也不觉得Misty被恶魔凭依了，就让Joe带她去别的地方静养观察。因为住院部早就没有床位。

Joe半信半疑，抱着双眼被纱布蒙得严实的Misty离开了。

“嘿，这孩子怎么了？”新入教团没多久就成为干部的Gloria走近他。性感的身材被情趣味道浓郁的制服衬得更加诱人。

Joe不适应和穿着太暴露的女性说话。他低着头，习惯性沉默。Gloria却无所谓地勾起妩媚的笑，准备伸手抱走Misty。Joe抬头瞪去，想要拒绝。

“我知道怎么治好她的眼睛。”

这句话让Joe陷入犹豫，直直盯着她。在这期间，Misty凑近Gloria，辨别着她的气息，很快就拿出笔记本和笔。

【我相信她】

Joe不知道不可视物的女孩如何做出这样的判断。而且Gloria作为教团的新成员，气质和风格都过分出挑，让人感觉轻浮不可靠。

“既然小公主同意了，回见，Joe。”Gloria不多啰嗦地把人带走，挺翘的臀部随迈动的长腿扭摆出风情万种的弧度。

Joe有些不忍直视地摇头，又立即调整行程，申请加入Nero的行动。他的右手让他无比在意，那是恶魔肢体才有的形状。

Gloria带Misty去了教团分配的个人公寓。她放在椅子上，找来医药箱，解开她已经渗出湿润红意的纱布，仔细端详，Gloria惊讶地发现她一红一篮的瞳孔里掺杂些许墨绿色。

“你这是怎么了？”Gloria不禁问道。

Misty茫然地摇头。但她认出Gloria就是Trish，所以才放心地跟着离开。现在感觉不到眼部有疼痛，Misty也不急着换新纱布，转而提笔谈道：【魔剑教团到底是个什么组织，我莫名其妙地讨厌它】

撤去伪装，Gloria变回金发美女。她猜想Misty的记忆在慢慢恢复。

“亲爱的，我很想帮你，不过问题的答案最好自己去找。”Trish说着，一圈一圈给她眼上缠纱布。

【你不怕我以身犯险？】

“你清楚此刻自己的弱小，所以会竭尽所能地寻求庇护。”

【的确，所以我能暂时和你待在一起吗？Joe并没有看上去那么单纯。】

“你的判断是对的。不过我也不能一直带着你，你得做好更换监护人的准备。”

Misty点头，又问:【papa呢？】

“当然是又在拯救世界。”

Misty对Trish玩笑似的话不予置否。Dante经常被卷入天大的危机又有惊无险地处理好一切。她继续问：【我哥和Rosewood呢？还有August和X-fly】

“别想了，你要被其中任何一人找到，就会变成一只金丝雀。”

那么问题来了，到底谁能陪她继续完成大冒险呢？

保留这个悬念，Trish带Misty吃好晚餐，带她加入自己的任务，处理盘踞在命运城堡的Scarecrow。当然，Misty只是待在一旁，听着落败的恶魔不停发出气球爆炸般的声音。她不担心自己有危险，也不觉得长时间的失明有什么不适。

在Trish完成任务前，Misty都靠着冰冷的建筑外墙，不停朝手心呵热气。她对Fortuna的气候感到不解，这里时值三月却大雪纷飞。另外这群Scarecrow也很古怪，一直源源不断地出现。即便Trish的办事效率很高，却还是没有结束战斗。

Misty再次怀疑起魔剑教团，认为有人在恶意召唤恶魔。不一会儿，她从呼啸的寒风中辨别出另一场战斗的声响。不知道作战的人是否可靠，她想出声提醒Trish，又懊恼自己不能说话。

但Trish已经留意到了，笑着嘱咐道：“呆在这儿别动。”她引开Scarecrow的注意力，纵身一跃。

Nero刚处理掉四只Frostsaber，走上铁桥没多久就目睹她用双脚夹住恶魔，在空中做出展翅欲飞的姿势。

这什么情况？Nero握紧左轮，观望着。

化身Gloria的Trish带着Scarecrow在空中华丽翻转，然后将它作为垫脚石砸在铁桥上。在被震起的雪尘中，她冲Nero微微一笑，权当打招呼了。

Nero正要询问情况，更多的Scarecrow从天而降，把铁桥弄得摇晃了好几下。Gloria立即上演一场精彩的个人秀。如果略去Scarecrow丑陋的身影，她当真是在跳一支香艳的舞。最后一只想要偷袭的家伙被Nero用blue rose处决。

“我欠你一个人情。”Gloria把玩手里的弯刀，笑了笑。

Nero不太适应她艳丽的气质和暴露的装束，别过脸，“你是教团的人？之前没见过你。”

“我是新加入的Gloria。”她妩媚地眨一下眼，伸出手。

Nero没想和她客套，又一次把视线挪开了。Gloria无所谓，她绕着他踱步，似笑非笑地说：“你就是Nero吧，我听过你的事情。”

“那又怎样？”他懒得管别人怎么评价自己，“你来这里做什么，它们从哪儿来的？”

“说来奇怪。”她回忆刚才在露台上的漫长战斗，“不管你杀了多少，都会有新的出现。”

这话引起Nero的警觉，却不料刚转过身就看到Gloria正把刀收回大腿内侧的绑鞘，手指似是故意的沿着皮肤划过腿根。他感到不自在，主要是因为对异性的审美早就被Misty搅得乱七八糟。可以说他病得不比Joe轻。

“这些零碎活儿都交给你了，我还有些私事要去处理。”Nero不打算再浪费时间。

“那你就把那孩子一并带走吧，不然我会施展不开拳脚。”Gloria有意看向城堡的露台，“Twilight，快出来。”

“什么？”Nero怀疑自己听错了。

好半天，Misty才不情不愿地出现在露台边缘。Nero见她半张脸都裹在纱布里，问Gloria，“你带她看过医生了？”

“不碍事，但我不方便带她在身边。”Gloria说着，一脚踢向挣扎蠕动的Scarecrow。

“我最后一次看到她是在卡米拉码头，Joe送她去了医务室。”Nero皱着眉，“难道她自己跑出来了？”

“差不多，就像你叫不醒一个试图装睡的人。”

Nero嗤之以鼻，不愿接过这个烫手山芋，“我的任务更危险，别让她跟着我。”

“万一你甩不掉呢？”

“不可能。”Nero直接否定。“变态”二字他是忘不了的，显然她讨厌自己。

Misty默默听着他们的对话，心里好笑得很。Trish把Nero叫住时她就猜到她在盘算着什么，可仔细一想，这个主意倒是不赖。Nero没有恋童癖， 骂他是变态只是一时冲动。她也不清楚为什么被他盯着就莫名的烦躁。这现象值得研究。

Misty在Nero的警告声中爬上栏杆，在距离地面十米高的地方摇摇欲坠。

“瞧，你叫不醒一个试图装睡的人。”Gloria拍Nero肩膀，示意他在小女孩闹出祸事前阻止她。

Nero不禁质问，“你把她带回去不就好了，非得找我麻烦？”

然而Misty的纵身一跃比Gloria的回答更让Nero在意。

“见鬼，你真该挨顿毒打！”大声咒骂着，来不及跑去做肉垫，他用右手挥出延伸数倍的鬼爪。

Misty被这只半透明的大手抓了个结结实实，再被收入Nero怀里。她全程淡然，没有半点被吓哭的迹象。倒是Nero惊魂未定，把她放回地上后气呼呼地瞪眼，糟糕的字眼堵在喉咙里吐不出来。

这样就对了。Gloria暗暗笑起来。“我去和其他人汇合。”她放心地把Misty交给他，向铁桥的另一个方向走去，“愿救世主与你们的旅程同在。”

Nero瞪着正若无其事解开绷带的小女孩，不禁嘲讽，“去他的救世主。”现在手头分明多了个不折不扣的拖油瓶。

不过只要Nero愿意绕到她跟前，就能发现她异色瞳里的墨绿杂色变得稍微纯净了一点，慢慢会变成他熟悉的深绿色。

一张写字的纸飘在脚边。Nero在它被风卷走前捡起来。

【我收回那两个字，附加一个道歉】

Nero再次看向她，她正背对自己更换新的绷带。打量散落在她脚边残留血迹的绷带，他不放心地斥责道：“你这样子不适合到处乱跑。”

给绷带打好结的Misty转过身，在笔记本上写起来：【这是我的事】

Nero真想打她。

【不过你需要我】

“凭什么这么说？”

【凭你是只心软的无头苍蝇】

Nero直接咒骂一句damn，一脚跺起大量雪尘。Misty不为所动，处理他的暴脾气倒有的是办法。翻页，她重新写：【papa】

Nero感觉越来越莫名其妙，抱起手来回踱步，“嗯，是，你和你爸爸走散了。”

【我爸爸是Dante】

这下，Nero怔住了，眼前闪过红衣男人的身影。

【他可能去了Zoewood，而你刚好需要诱饵。现在有比我更合适的人？】

Nero想了好久，最终咬牙妥协了。他应付城堡内的杂兵绰绰有余，Misty心安理得地待在指定的区域，觉得这只是一场Nero的无聊个人秀。单方面暴打恶魔有什么乐趣？

但Misty也不是一点忙也帮不上。城堡构造复杂，各个房间里都安置了机关。而她简直是玩解密游戏的天才。他一度怀疑她偷看过内部设计图。

这其实说明Trish的判断是正确的，Misty的记忆在复苏。她熟悉城堡，源于她曾参与机关的改进。即便还不能完全想起，她也会做出条件反射般的反应。

当她又一次解开机关，封锁图书馆的屏障被打开，Nero不得不再次道谢，看她再次给不停流血的眼睛缠新绷带。走廊的光线并不明亮，他看不清巨细，只觉得异色瞳配合新鲜血液有点瘆人。至于她瞳孔内部，色调趋于纯净的深绿，Nero暂时没发现。他仍在寻找红衣男人Dante的踪迹。如果在城堡里找不到线索，他才会考虑Misty的提议，去一趟Zoewood。

不过，她真的是被Dante怎么抚养长大的？Nero看着Misty认真思考的模样，冒出这样的问题。图书馆的侧门被打开，他先进去，确定没有异常后才让她跟着进来。两个人一走到离门稍远的地方，咔擦咔擦，三道铁栅栏就把门口锁死了。

【我的失误】Misty写道。

“别管了，大不了暴力破门。”Nero无所谓，开始检查桌上被翻阅的书本。用blue rose的枪管随意翻过几页，他对啃书没兴趣，同时忍不住调侃，“你爸看上去可一点不像读书人。”

Misty对此有同感。蓦地，她感觉有什么在接近，立即闪到Nero身后。他也发现了，朝气息异常的方向举起枪。

从暗处走出一名身着盔甲的教团骑士。Nero一面把鬼手藏在身后，一面咋舌，“你这样一声不吭，当心我误伤了你。”

Misty却没有放松警惕，她在来者的身躯中感觉不到活物的气息。而Nero因为鬼手没有反应，觉得对方只是不爱说话，扭头又开始寻找线索，“你也是来追踪这家伙的，还是Gloria让你过来解决一些恶魔？”

Misty听到这具盔甲默默地一步步靠近，不禁拉扯Nero的下摆。Nero侧目瞥骑士一眼，把她推到桌子底下，故意转头背对。这时对方突然举起长矛，猛地刺来。

“你的玩笑是不是过火了点！”Nero侧身一闪，用书夹住了长矛。他对自己的臂力有信心，不过对方的也毫不逊色。预感到战斗来袭，Nero立即指示，“Twilight，到边上去！”

Misty照做，又解开绷带在暗处观察这具盔甲。

“你想打架，很好…”Nero推开他，把red queen的推进器拧出三连声响，刀刃立即覆盖一层灼目的火焰。骑士比一般的杂兵棘手，他的盾牌很坚硬，Nero费了些功夫破除防御。

Misty投入地观战，没注意到身后出现一圈召唤阵，新的盔甲骑士从中出现。Nero眼疾手快，又一次用鬼手把她抓回怀里，跳起来站到高高的书架上。

【技术局】Misty并不太惊慌，在纸上写道。

Nero匆匆瞥一眼，暂时忍住困惑，用最快速度把被召唤出的骑士击溃。随后，他惊讶地发现这些盔甲里没有人。金属部件叮叮当当散落一地，内部飘出幽灵般的白雾。他不得不问道：“你怎么知道技术局，难道这些鬼东西是他们发明的？”

Misty闭着眼做深呼吸。她的脑子有些乱，不停闪过零碎的画面：会议室、裁缝店、瀑布、水面的绿色液体……

还有一个模模糊糊的身影，那个男人口吃得厉害。

摇摇头，Misty不得不告诉Nero，【我的记忆存在缺失。】写到这儿，她又皱眉思忖片刻，续写，【可能魔剑教团在暗中计划着什么，我想那不是什么好事】

Nero不由得怔愣，回想起被Dante击杀的骑士却长着恶魔的脸，层出不穷的Scarecrow和内部空空如也的盔甲也很可疑。他不得不认为她的想法有几分可信度，“那好，现在该怎么做？”

【拿上这里的水银之魂，它和一楼大厅的蓝色棺材是契合的。这样做可以移动回转之刃。】

Nero看着提示，心想要不是有她协助，城堡里的机关能把自己玩死。“谢了…”他口气少了几分不情不愿的味道。

随后，Misty在纸上画出命运城堡第一层的地图，把所有需要移动的回转之刃的位置标记给Nero看，【部分走廊里还设有火焰机关，但我不确定具体在什么地方，你自己当心】

“我知道了。”Nero收好地图，临走时无意揉一下Misty的头，“别乱跑，等我回来。”

Misty被他的触碰弄得有点懵，坐在长椅上发呆。回转之刃和red queen的碰撞声已经响了好一阵。

要完全打开通往一楼中庭的屏障，需要让四个回转之刃移动到指定位置，即便有地图，Nero还是费了一番功夫。等他回来找她，小女孩已经睡着，一点防备都没有。

唉。叹一口气，Nero不得不抱上她继续前进。发现中庭覆盖一层不正常的冰雪，他停下脚步，遥望矗立在不远处的黑色石碑。在第二矿区，那里也有这么一块石碑，当时他和一只从碑里出现的火牛恶魔战斗过。以防万一，Nero把她放在相对隐蔽的地方，确认过四周安全才步入中庭。

飞舞的雪花中，两个半透明的蓝色裸女在半空娇媚嬉戏着。Nero对香艳的双人舞没有一点兴趣，只是觉得肆虐城堡的风雪一定是恶魔搞的鬼，而这个恶魔近在咫尺了。用鬼手逮住其中一个裸女，Nero高高跳起再把她摔下。那具柔软的身体痉挛几下立即结冰，碎成齑粉随风散去。

Nero证明了自己的猜想，一个漆黑的巨影朝他突袭。敏捷地闪躲，Nero嘲讽道：“原来这才是你的真面目，你妈生你的时候不会被吓死吗？”

冰蛤蟆挪动肥大的四肢，转身面朝他，眯起鼓胀的红眼睛，“你比看起来要强壮不少，而且还有一张油滑的贱嘴！”恶魔的声音异常粗粝。他每一次开口，绿色的腐臭唾液被不停喷出来。

Nero盯着那一滩不停冒泡泡的臭水，低头检查靴子和风衣下摆有没有被溅到，“如果不快点搞定你的话，我想我一辈子都会有阴影的。”

冰蛤蟆怒不可遏，“看我不捏死你！！”

臭气混着冰雪铺天盖地地席卷Nero，他当即感到窒息，绝不想再让这家伙多活一秒。亮出闪烁蓝光的鬼手，他正要一拳把他揍远，天上突然降落一个人影，猛地把冰蛤蟆踹在地上。伴着狰狞的声响，中庭的冰面骤然开裂，形成一张凹凸不平的网络。

“吵死了。”

清脆的声音带着冰冷的厌恶之意灌进Nero耳里，同时恶魔右手刺痛神经。他不可置信地眯起眼，在稍微散去的雪尘中捕捉到那个身影，立即吃了一惊。

“差一点我就能推开那扇门。该死，被你吵醒了。”她语气清淡，眼里却是一片肃杀的猩红。

“你…你是谁？”冰蛤蟆脊椎被碎成数节。他挪动眼珠，想要看清情况。

“我准你抬头了？”她嘴唇噙起一抹暴戾的笑。

冰蛤蟆感觉有一股巨大的吸力出现在身下，内脏和骨骼翻搅在一起，他发出惨叫，大块血肉混着绿色唾液不停喷出嘴中。

一会儿后，Misty从尸体上跳到不停开裂的冰面，沉默走向Nero。他强迫自己保持冷静，任由她的手抵在胸口。锐化的指尖很快染上血液。

Misty对他无动于衷的反应感到些奇怪，“你为什么不躲？”

“没有这个必要。”Nero深吸一口气，见她双眼恢复原来的红蓝异色瞳，他稍微有点欣慰，“你能说话了？”

Misty默认，走回去把被扯掉的绷带捡起来，想要继续缠上。

“用新的吧。我找回转之刃的时候发现了医务室。”

“不了。”Misty冷淡地说。

Nero欲言又止。

“说实话，我也不清楚自己是怎么回事…”嘴唇紧紧抿了一阵，她食指垂直朝下，“刚才在梦里，我看到地下有奇怪的车间，我差点就推开其中一扇门了。”

“你去过那里？”

“可能吧。”Misty捂住隐隐发胀的脑袋，“我好像和谁吵过一架，气得要杀他。”

Nero刚要问更多，却见她浑身皮肤莫名出现数道裂口，突然间鲜血四溢，人一下晕厥过去。Nero愣了足足数秒，才匆忙抱起她去找医生室。一路上，斑斑点点的血洒了一地。偶尔留下模糊不清的肉块，是从Misty嘴里咳出来的。他看得心惊肉跳，又不知道该怎么帮她。

从命运城堡到第二矿区，再到第一矿区、卡米拉码头。原路返回的途中，他恍然意识到不能把她带回医务室，她只会被当做被恶魔凭依的怪物，根本得不到治疗。

“唔…！”

怀里的人挣扎起来，像是被什么呛到了。Nero不得不把她平放到地上，用鬼手小心固定她的头，另一只手的手指探入口腔。他触碰到一团湿哒哒的软肉，恰恰卡在她喉咙里。

“你忍着，很快就好…”

她没有意识了，Nero的安抚完全是说给自己听的。他目不转睛，指尖夹住软肉的一端，慢慢把它往外拉。唾液混着血水从她嘴角不停流淌，持续打脏Nero的衣袖。但他早就顾不得这些，眼下没有什么比救人更重要的。

终于，Nero在她气若游丝的呜咽中，把一团疑似肺脏组织的肉块取出，葡萄串似的血泡表面倒映出他愕然惶恐的脸。他不禁轻轻压她的腹部，稍微一按。里边好像空了一大块，皮肤立即出现凹窝。她的内部在溶解，混着血不停流出伤口，大块的内脏组织则被吐出来。再探她鼻息，像快燃尽的烛火那样还剩最后一点生气。

Nero不想承认现实，但他真的无能为力。除非有奇迹发生。

他因此猛然想起什么，抱起已经没多少分量的小小身躯，朝工坊的方向急奔。

“该死，Dante！你人在哪儿，你女儿快死了你知道吗？”一路上，他不停叫骂，心急如焚。

咚！Nero一脚踢开大门，锁扣和铁链被硬生生折断。平日他很爱惜这个地方，不会粗暴破坏，但现在情况紧急。他把小女孩放到好，在上锁的抽屉里取出一个的玻璃瓶，里边盛有半瓶宝蓝色的液体。这是从蓝玫瑰鲜花中提炼的精华。

最开始，Nero只想留住蓝玫瑰的颜色和味道，没料到会萃取出魔力浓度如此精纯的液体。他试着尝过一点，疼得以为舌头快被腐蚀掉。可缓过劲后，身体变得更加轻盈有力。Nero本打算等Misty回来再和她讨论，但现在救人要紧。

“没问题，能成功的…”他深呼吸后，拧开了瓶塞。

液体和口腔一接触，她挣扎起来。但Nero没松手，继续鼓励她咽下那些液体。他突然感觉天旋地转，后脑蓦地一疼。Misty压住他，五官因为剧痛走位扭曲。Nero抱紧她，轻声安慰，“我在这儿，你会没事的。”

蓝玫瑰的香气在净化浓烈的血腥味道。浑身细密的伤口在慢慢愈合，Misty逐渐安静下来，彻底失去意识。但Nero感觉自己才像刚死过一次的人。深叹着，他一边轻拍她的背，不禁闭上了眼睛。

【6】

Rosewood去了湖底花园还没回来，Dante更是不知所踪。好在X-fly具有强大的感知力，Noah和August继续得以找她。可就在刚才，它失去了方向。

“别着急。”August拉住正要冲出命运城堡的Noah，“这里机关太多，单独行动并不明智。”

他愤恨地咬牙甩开August的手，又一拳砸上墙壁，“那现在怎么办？”

August低头看向手里的匕首，上边倒映自己冷静的眼睛，“我想她在逐渐找回真正的身体，你该感到欣慰。”

“可Rosewood不是说，要是没有依附Patricia力量的材料就没法彻底修复吗？”

“意思是，你更相信她遭遇了不测？”

“我没有，也不可能会这么想！”

“那就不要自乱阵脚。”匕首在August指间转动，随即划出一道锐利的直线。一只Frostsaber的额头被扎中，从半空摔在地上，痉挛几下后身体冰晶化，最后碎裂。August打量从房间暗处现身的各类恶魔，一手托起X-fly，“她承诺自己不会以身犯险。我选择相信她。”

不知道他是推卸责任还是故弄玄虚，Noah把烦闷发泄到恶魔身上，漆黑的利爪轻易撕烂任何敢在这时候冒犯他的障碍。

“趁现在，去吧。”August吩咐X-fly。

凝胶恶魔的身体一下子延展，变得如蝉翼般纤薄。大多数恶魔都被处决，房间机关也被解除，它放心感知城堡的更多区域。没多久，X-fly带他们来到一楼大厅的中庭，大块碎裂的冰面上有一滩凝固已久的血泊。

Noah尝了尝，再三确认后才说：“是她的血…”

August绕着血泊迈步，不徐不疾地说：“X-fly一路在追的是这种血的气息，但它失去方向，就意味你姐姐的血发生了质变。别忘了她的gift是什么。”

“我知道。”Noah沉闷道，又不禁欣慰。empty会帮Misty净化血液，所以X-fly失去对她的感知，很大可能是她的身体正在经历重塑。

但两人没有因此怠慢，顺着血迹蔓延的方向跑去。

在湖底花园，从兄长口中得知了外界的情况，Daisy气不打一处来。她让Rosewood替自己看家护院，带上必要的医治材料便离开了。同时Daisy很幸运，乘船抵达卡米拉码头时她发现地上的血渍，辨别出了三种气息：Rosewood的，类似Misty的，外加一股不知名但同样强劲的魔力。她立即明白Misty借此成功脱险，但这样的肉体绝对驯服不了empty，最终会遭到排斥。

顺着血迹，Daisy穿过一片树林，看到被废弃的兵工厂在月光下显得阴森的轮廓。野草长得比人还高，风中偶尔响起乌鸦的叫声。

“真是个邋遢的地方。”她低头打量沾上泥泞的裙摆，懊悔走的时候只匆匆挖走自己和黄蔷薇的母株，没有换上裤装再配一双长筒靴。

“站住。”一个男人的声音在身后响起。

Daisy没回头，细长的脖颈高傲地挺着，“先生，你应该说‘女士，请你留步’。”

“那好，这位女士，请你…”他顿一下，“麻烦你把头转过来。”

Daisy不急不慢地转动脚跟，向对方展示自己优雅的侧面线条。Joe稍微吃惊，倒不是以为自己看到了仙女，毕竟没有仙女会半夜跑这里来，而且她又有一头不寻常的银红色长发，像有火焰流动一般。Joe不由得握紧手里的长矛，用盾牌摆出防御的姿势。

Daisy从他的武器里察觉出异常，被触怒般冷冷问道：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“一个可疑的女人。”Joe毫不客气。

“看来舌头对你来说是多余的。”她满脸不悦，眼里跳起火花。

Joe正想驳斥，却看到她指尖燃起火焰，同时自己的武器与之产生共鸣般有发出光亮。Daisy一副果然如此的表情，咋舌道：“怪了，我从不在外界留下丁点儿痕迹。你们魔剑教团如何得到我力量的？”

“这是你的力量？”她的话让Joe惊讶，“也就是说你不是人类？”

“我不是又如何呢？听上去你被高层的人耍得团团转啊。让我猜猜，他们把长矛和盾牌给你，说这是被祝福过的神器，要你拿着为自己好好卖命。是这样？”

“不是的。我的身体与她的信念相契合，我注定要为了实现她的理想而战，而不是其他的任何人。”

“我看你脑子不对劲。”Daisy打量情绪狂热的Joe，“你说的她是谁，她的信念又是什么？”

“看在你为她的研究提供了必要的力量，我姑且告诉你吧，一直与我同在的她的意识。”Joe骄傲地笑起来，眼中充满强烈的想念和爱慕。

听完他慷慨激昂的讲述，Daisy觉得他不仅疯了，还非常愚蠢。先不提Misty根本没有把自己给的蔷薇花瓣拿去开发武器，她也更不可能支持人类进行肉体改造以驾驭恶魔的力量。说到底，Joe的一厢情愿被利用了。但Daisy可不愿让他知道Misty还活着，而且相距得不远。

“我不喜欢与人起冲突，但考虑到你擅自拿走了我的力量，姑且给你一个教训。”Daisy说着，手里的火焰倏然变得更为猛烈，数个硕大的火球冲向Joe。

他举起盾牌进行防御。等激烈的碰撞过去，他发现她趁机消失在烟雾中，不禁气恼地大吼一声。

站在隐蔽的暗处，Daisy看到他顺着自己在地上留下的假线索，朝反方向追赶。“就这智商还想泡她呀？”她撩一下头发，向一处旧车间走去。

Joe在意识到上当之前，又遇到了两个陌生人，以及与自己短暂交过手的凝胶恶魔。

Noah不解地盯着他的武器，其中散发与Rosewood极为相似的力量。Joe也不客气地说：“闻味道，你们俩都不是人类吧。”

“你不也一样。”Noah暗中给August一个眼神，示意他先走。August点头，带上X-fly迅速隐匿于月光照不到的暗处。

Joe目光阴沉地瞪着挡住去路的Noah。“想死的话，我成全你。”他让盾牌和长矛被烈火缠绕，发起进攻。

“就凭你？”Noah的眼睛也变得猩红。大地里的铁质被迅速提取，覆盖他的双手变成一对漆黑的利爪。

工坊里，残留在地面的血渍已经干涸。

Misty恢复了本来的体型。但痛感依然在刺激神经，她不禁往他怀中扎得更深。Nero也在沉睡，依稀感觉到她的动作后，他手臂回收，无意识地安抚着。

Daisy和August一个坐在椅子上，一个靠墙站着，沉默注视躺在地上的两人。

“直接去抢，难保不被那爪子狠狠挠一下。”她犯怵地打量那只恶魔右手。对此，August表示赞同。

Nero其实是被迫陷入昏睡的。Daisy担心他太过敏感，不由分说攻击自己人，就用调好的催眠熏香官麻痹了他的感官。

“唉，时间有限，再冒险也得尝试。”她叫来待在一旁的凝胶恶魔。它一蹦一跳靠近Nero，用触须仔细包裹他的双手，伪造他还抱住Misty的假象。

“有点意思。”August挑眉，配合地从Nero的严防死守中拿下目标。

X-fly继而用绝大部分身体包裹Misty，把Daisy备好的材料溶解，填充她半空的身体，优先修复呼吸的肺和造血的肝脏。

“我留下，你们先走。得有人照看Noah那小子。”August态度从容地坐下，膝头放着Misty用过的笔记本。

“恭敬不如从命。还请你务必当心。”Daisy嫣然一笑，迅速返回湖底花园。

她离开没多久，催眠熏香的气味减淡了。Nero猛一下睁眼，看到身边的陌生男人正在翻阅她的笔记本。没有任何犹豫，他想要把本子夺回来。可稍微抬起身子，他就发现怀里空空如也。凝胶恶魔的分身迅速离开他肌肉紧绷的手臂，变成只有拳头大小的团子，跳到August的肩头。

“冷静，年轻人。”他视线没有离开纸张，念诗般从容，“她平安脱险，而你需要继续完成你分内的事。”

Nero不想听他讲话也不在意他是谁，取出blue rose接连扣动扳机。但X-fly延展身体。子弹像是打入韧性极好的橡胶被削弱了威力，然后被反弹回来。

Nero暴躁地咋舌，抓起red queen把子弹一一打飞，“她在哪儿？”

“还在回来的路上，也会有人替她打伞。”August波澜不起地说，向他展示笔记本里的内容。

Nero诧异地看到命运城堡的地图，连同两层地下室的结构。August又慢慢翻到下一页，上边是教团总部共计四层的平面示意图。没有太详细的标注，但足以指明方向。Nero恍然想起自己和恶魔纠缠不休时，她待在安全的地方，笔没停过。脑中闪过一个猜想，他心里慌乱起来，“她到底是什么人，真的是Dante的女儿？”

“Twilight，暮色，夜晚降临…嗯，这名字还不错。”August勾起嘴角，露出一个深意的微笑，“至于Dante和她的关系，我认为你这说法有一定道理。”

“妈的，你能不能把话讲清楚？”

被他粗鲁的言行怔住，August眯起眼睛，“果然是物以类聚，人以群分。”

Nero阴沉着脸又咒骂一句，抡起red queen就要劈砍。但August平静地用笔记本迎击带风的重剑。他不得不拧转手腕，剑锋斜擦过笔记本的封壳，强烈的气流差点掀飞屋顶。

“脑子是个好东西，仔细想想她为什么要画这些地图。”August说。

Nero忍着不耐烦的情绪，好半天才把剑放回身后，问道：“你和Twilight是什么关系？”

“萍水相逢，逆命之交。”

“说人话！”Nero吼回去，想撕开他的嘴。

这时，工坊外响起爆炸声，地面剧烈摇晃。August平淡的表情稍微变得严肃。他把笔记本拍在他的胸口，迈腿朝外走，“在你展开调查之前，过来把这场骚动处理了。”

Nero收好笔记本，心里蹭蹭冒火，“该死，这又是什么情况？”

“你还以为她是Twilight吗，现在已是凌晨，没多久天就要亮了。”

知道这男人又在和自己说暗话，Nero心情更加烦躁。可仔细一想，他话里的意思也不是那么晦涩。如果Twilight是日落。那天亮之后会出现什么？

像被掀开头骨再往里边浇了冷水，Nero打一个寒颤，不可置信，“Twilight其实是她，真的是她？”

“迟钝的幸运儿。”August做出贴切的评价，继续朝前走。

Nero跟上去，神情恍惚，直到看见两个激战的身影——仿佛炽天使的红色恶魔，生有巨爪的漆黑恶魔。

红色恶魔因为背后的六翼在空中取得优势。他用长矛迅猛一刺、再一挑，没有落脚点的黑恶魔不得不扭转身体闪避，朝下落去。但他还未接触地表，数条金属藤蔓拔地腾空，让他稳稳踩在上面。

“这是什么情况？”Nero打量着，一面瞥向不停发光的恶魔右手。

红色恶魔发现了他，挥动六翼猛地冲过来。但真实目标是August。

这时的黑恶魔，也就是Noah，他赶在长矛刺向August前抓住红色恶魔，再把他朝远处甩去，用藤蔓束缚住他，“你落地就是在找死。”Noah不屑道，视线冰冷。

August按住Nero的肩膀，“都是自己人，你别紧张。”

“自己人？”他怀疑地拧眉。

Noah站定后，也用怀疑的眼神反复端详他，又问August，“她没事吧？”

“嗯，已经被带去安全地方了。”

“那就好。”Noah舒了一口气。再度睁眼时，他的眼睛变回深绿色，双手也恢复如初。

Nero观察他的样貌，感到更加怀疑。无论是他眼睛的瞳色还是形状，就连睫毛翘起的弧度都和她的一模一样。August好心解释，“他们是姐弟，有相似之处是正常的。”

“我知道她有个弟弟，但…”Nero心情非常复杂，愣愣地盯着面前的少年。

August看出Nero的困恼，故意道：“你别看他才两岁多一点，但他…”

“给我闭嘴！”Noah暴跳如雷地揪他衣领。

这时，红色恶魔突然挣脱束缚，飞到空中发出嘶吼。Nero望着流火的盾牌和长矛，实在忍不住开口。“Joe，是你吧？”

红色恶魔听见了，缓缓落回地面，恢复人形，确实是他。 

“为什么你会变成这样？”Nero一边看发光的右手，一边问他。

“先别管我，你不也一样吗？”Joe杵着长矛大口喘息，“还有，你们认识？”

Nero咬牙承认，“他们和我关系不大，但都是Misty的熟人。”

Joe惊呼道：“什么？”

“我还是她弟弟，亲的。”Noah骄傲地抱起手。

实事求是，Nero得对Joe点头，“他们确实是姐弟。当然里边有隐情，一时半会和你解释不完，总之你先冷静。”

“你让我怎么冷静？我从小和她一起长大，难道还不清楚她的家庭情况？”他冲过来提起Nero的衣领，“立即、马上给我一个解释！言简意赅，要我能听得明白！”

August和Noah默默站远，明智地避开麻烦。对他俩的印象分重重一跌，Nero尽量心平气和地独自解释，“Twilight就是Misty。她没有死于那场大火，其实还活着。不过后来发生意外，她身体变化的同时，记忆也跟着受损。”

Joe震惊了。

“冷静点，继续听我说。”被揪得喘不过气，Nero不得不抓住他的手，让他别用力扯自己，“现在Misty被送去接受治疗，她不会有事。但现在我要回一趟命运城堡，继续完成任务。”

沉默一会儿，Nero又用自己都不确信的口吻说：“Dante和她好像是父女…”

Joe猛地推开他，“那种杀人不眨眼的暴徒配做她父亲？Nero，你被灌了什么迷糊药在这里胡言乱语？”

“没搞清楚状况的人是你！”Nero大声提醒，“你现在明白了吗，Misty还活着。她根本没有沉迷于研究恶魔，更没有为教团所谓的崇高理想献身。你从一开始就被骗了！”

“不可能，她一直在等可以理解她信念的人！她明明是那么伟大的研究者！”Joe觉得要么世界疯了，要么自己疯了。他挥矛把附近的树林烧成一片火海，再次变成红色恶魔朝市区飞去。

捂着刺痛的右手，Nero再怎么安慰自己，都得不承认Joe成魔了。拿出笔记本，他看过命运城堡的地图，准备立即出发。

“要帮手吗？”August问。

他反手把red queen的火焰推进器拧得震天响，沉默拒绝。

“我姐的桃花还真不少。”Noah看他的背影迅速被夜色吞噬，问，“现在我们做什么？”

August看一眼肩头的X-fly，转身朝港口的方向走，“你自己跟着感觉走，我已经完成了我的任务。”

Noah挑眉道：“什么任务，你在说些什么？”

“Misty已经不需要我的监视。至于你的下一步，我无权插手。”

“就算你指手画脚我也不见得听从。”Noah嗤之以鼻。想了想，他决定返回市区，调查曾陷害Misty的魔剑教团到底有阴谋。

【7】

湖底花园。

Daisy踏过开满紫色小花的苜蓿草地，在老檀树下找到正在劈柴的Rosewood。他精壮的上身挂满汗珠，握住斧子的双手贲起男人味十足的阳刚线条。感觉到Daisy的靠近，他直起腰背。更多的汗水流淌而下，晕湿裤腰处的布料。

“够了吗？”Rosewood指向散落脚边的漆黑木料。长在湖底花园的老檀树不是俗物。饶是他，要折断枝桠再把它劈成条状，也要费一番功夫。

Daisy垂眸估算，点头，“基本够了。再辛苦一下，用这些木头去烧一锅洗澡水。”

Rosewood任劳任怨。老檀木劈砍不易，要烧起来也需要不一般的猛火。既然有他在，她就不会让自己变成灰扑扑的那个。趁水还没烧开的空档，她专心配药。

X-fly已经把Misty的内脏修复完毕，但她无法让魔力自如流动。兄妹俩商量很久，才想出对策。为了令药剂发挥最大功效，首先要用老檀木做柴烧开洗澡水。毕竟魔界空气污浊，新生的肺部和呼吸道容易因此感受损。

见Misty已经醒来，正在餐厅喝粥，Daisy对她说：“留给你的时间不多。你好好考虑，要不要去魔界。”

Misty差点把粥喷出来，“咳、咳咳！你是要我死在那里吗？”她深绿如初的双眼直直盯着她，委屈不解。

“洗澡水烧好了。”Rosewood赤条着汗淋淋的上身，从厨房后门进了屋。他看向一脸郁闷的Misty，想着她等会儿要去浴室，就用手揉她的头，“你怎么了？”

“Daisy要拿我去魔界喂恶魔。”

Rosewood忍俊不禁，拉过椅子坐下，劝道：“这里能拿给你疗伤的东西都用得差不多了。你想完全恢复，得去魔界找一个人。”说罢，他把她在海滨城市Phil Linton捡到的珐琅蓝珠贝还给她。

“当做护身符吧。”Rosewood说。

珠贝鲜润的光泽如实映照出那个人的眼睛，如天色清朗，一碧无垠。Rosewood说得不错，Nero保护了名为Misty的自己。言谢后，她收好珠贝，问道：“我要见的人是谁，又怎么找他？”

Daisy把调配好的药水摆在她面前，示意她一边喝一边听。

“湖底花园其实是连接人魔两界的特殊地区。所以我不能轻易离开，就算要出门也得让Rosewood替我看守。”

“不、不是吧？”Misty惊讶了。

Rosewood点头，补充道:“出入口一直存在。只是我们与留守在魔界的人，都没想过要有什么来往。”

“一些陈年旧事罢了，算是孽缘。”Daisy看向开满菖蒲和野蔷薇的的夏季庭院，微微叹息，“但他也不是分不清轻重的人，不会为难你更不会弃你于不顾，放心吧。”

Misty点点头，听天由命了。泡在药浴里，她依稀想起自己还是Twilight的时候，当着Nero的面浑身开裂、鲜血四溅。她很担心他的情绪，但想到Dante一行人还在，稍微松了口气。

等泡完药浴，Misty看到Daisy表情慎重地要求给自己打点形象。

“难道留守在魔界花园的那个人很讲究？拜托，但我不想装模作样地行骗。”

“不用装，他一眼就能看出你是个野孩子。”Daisy拿着镶绿宝石的发卡和山茶花造型的发簪，视线游弋，来回比对，“我只是不想让他以为，这边没一个能照顾好你的人。”

“争强好胜。”Misty咕哝着，但还是乖乖坐好没有乱动。过一会儿，她又问，“你知道Dante是Sparta的儿子吗？”

“嗯，Rosewood给我说了。”

“你没点那方面的想法？”

“不好意思，我还听说他会把臭袜子丢得到处都是。”

闻言，Misty再不提Dante的事儿了。

折腾好半天，Daisy总算心满意足地结束手头的工作。Misty盯着镜子的自己，却是满脸不情愿。不论是领口处的雪纺花边，还是垂及脚踝的青绿色纱裙，她都觉得不适合自己，于是故意摆出几个毫不淑女的姿势。Daisy看得额头的青筋突突直跳。

“好啦好啦，我错了。”Misty讨好地哄道，和她去地下室，沿螺旋楼梯走了半个小时才看到一扇城墙般巍峨的暗红双开门。上边有各种各样的凸起纹饰，像是精致的花卉，面目狰狞的恶魔。

Daisy介绍道：“这是只有你（empty）才能自由进出的门。门的另一端就是Patricia在魔界创造的花园。”

“好，那我出发了。”Misty深呼吸着，推开了大门。

魔界还是生冷阴郁的老样子，天上还飘着小雨，所幸没有恶魔前来袭击。Misty安然无事地走在荒野，旁边一只巨大的沙虫对她甚至视而不见。她猜想是留守在魔界花园的人替自己隐去了气息。凭着感觉，她朝一个方向前进，看到一片汪洋。

Misty第一次看到魔界的海。不同于人间的蔚蓝清澈，这里的海水鲜红而浑浊，岸边也堆起连绵的白骨。大风吹来，弥散的腐臭侵蚀着新生的呼吸道，她感到呼吸逐渐困难，本能地想要远离这片作呕的地方。

轰隆…

听到一阵雷声，她放眼望去，海面上没有浓云堆积，似乎雷声来自很远的地方。她不打算前去一探究竟，却在转身时听到清脆的铃声。

空无一人的小舟随波缓缓泊来，高高翘起的船头垂挂一只风铃。鎏金的小铃铛微微闪着光。

叮…

叮…

好像是在催促。

Misty抱着尝试的心态坐上去。伴着铃声，小舟自动向远海泊去。没多久，海面上飘起了大雾。这雾不带任何铁锈的气息，潮湿而干净。她恍惚以为自己回到了人间。

穿过厚厚的屏障，她又进入恍如铺着一层细碎蓝宝石的海洋。岛屿在不远处耸立，轮廓在依稀弥散的水雾中隐约可辨。Misty猜测那里就是Patricia在的魔界花园。而小舟也恰好朝海岛航行，最后停靠一座矗立在浅海的巨大朱红鸟居。

Misty对东洋建筑并不陌生，再次觉得Patricia是个有趣的恶魔。她提起裙摆，光脚踏过柔软的沙子和海水，经过鸟居后，一条几乎望不到尽头的青石板台阶铺陈在眼前。台阶两旁，被绿叶围绕的湛蓝紫阳花簇拥着绽放。

细如牛毛的小雨还在斜飞。Misty耐心地进行朝前走，总算穿越过湿润的天蓝色隧道。一座古朴的神社安静伫立。一对石雕狐狸端坐在社殿的大门两侧。微风吹过，系在狐狸脖子上的铃铛发触空灵的轻响。

充当魔界花园的神社非常洁净，地上没有落叶，殿外的柱子也光洁如新。可见Daisy打扮自己Misty并非单纯的好胜，更多的是出于礼数。她一路漫步，看到殿前设有塞钱箱。左右张望一阵，她悄悄取下衬衣纽扣丢进去，再拉动上方的系铃绳，有模有样地拍手拜了拜。

“胡闹。”一个声音飘过来，带着几分好笑。

Misty心想他总算现身了。绕过社殿，她看到一个身着白袍的人背对自己站在开满莲花的池边，手执一盏朱红的油纸伞，金黄的长发飘逸在身后。兴致勃勃地走到对方身旁，Misty歪过头瞧着，那张雌雄辨别的端丽面庞立即令她陷入恍惚。困惑了好一会儿，她才瞄着那处喉结，确定对方的性别。

“Patricia对人的容貌这么挑剔吗？”

听她这么咕哝，男人微微眯起妩媚的金色凤眼，目光恬静又凛然生威。

“哎呀，当我什么都没说。”Misty忍不住后退。

金发男子注视着她，嘴唇微微张启，清朗如月的声音响起来，“你也很美。”

Misty心里激起一阵颤动，再仰视他好似朦胧在微光中的脸，突然间感到腿软。很快意识到自己被魅惑了，她紧闭双眼，“要发情找别人去，我是有主的！”

“走近我的是你，无情也是你。”风姿绝世的金发男子微笑着，丝毫不恼。他俯下身，鼻尖停在她的颈动脉处，洒下暧昧的吐息。

Misty手揪紧了领口。那枚珠贝用绳子系在颈间，从布料中感觉到把手心硌得发痛的形状，她一下子把眼睛睁开，瞪过去，“信不信我把你这张脸给撕了？”

“当然，不信。”

金发男子若无其事地拉开距离，撑着朱红的油纸伞走进莲花池上的浮桥。雪白的衣袖随风微晃着。感觉自己被耍了，Misty抱起手气恼地盯着，又慢慢发觉他生得实在太美，表情稍微变得生动就容易让人想入非非。她仔细辨别，确实感受到隐隐缠绕他的那股疏离气息。

“你在同情我？”金发男子忽的问道。

Misty瞪大眼睛，“你和Patricia都会读心？”

“没必要。”他徐徐转头看过来，“你的眼神和无鱼的池水一样。”

Misty不假思索地自夸道：“这说明我坦诚好相处。”说着，她把裙摆提到比膝盖略高的地方打一个结，跨入水里找到成熟的莲蓬，一个劲儿地把新鲜粉嫩的莲子往嘴里送。

金发男子不禁看愣了。

Misty毫无愧意地解释，“哎哟，反正你已经知道我不够淑女，我何必再掩饰呢？再说，爬了那么久的台阶，我是真饿了。”

他摇摇头，“果真是empty，我指空空如也的矜持。”

“对不起，我就喜欢明目张胆来阴的，专治各种清高不服、狼子野心。”

素衣长裙本是衬托气质的首选。她倒把这身高档面料的优雅丢得一干二净。就像被掏心的莲蓬头，被随意甩入水中，踩在脚下。不过Misty本来也像是那种不需要精心浇灌的路边花，最后总是开得漫山遍野都是，明媚又气势汹汹。

金发男子心想Patricia把王冠交给了和她一样不安生的人，魔界迟早又要出大事。带着一丝期待，他轻微笑出声，慢慢把油纸伞收拢。

Misty嚼着香甜的莲子，在看到他悄然变化的外表时怔住。

毛茸茸的三角形耳朵，两条蓬松金黄的大尾巴…

“要掉了。”他微微皱眉。

Misty急忙接住从嘴里掉出的莲子渣，吞回去囫囵咽下，“你、你是狐狸？”

“天狐，Ibuki，司雨水。”

“Ibuki…？”

“嗯，突然想这么叫自己。”

“好随便的起名，不过你开心就好啦。对了，我刚来这里的时候，天上的雨是你制造的吧。我淋雨一直走，其他恶魔都看不到我呢。谢谢你，Ibuki。”

Ibuki没说什么，转身朝社殿走去。Misty看到他两条金黄的大尾巴有些轻快地摇晃，偷笑着上去。

路上，他告诉她Patricia在建设神社时，把人间相应的细节全部照搬，包括那些繁文缛节。所以这里可以祈愿，也可以求签，但都是要给神社供奉钱的。

“不准再丢纽扣进去。”Ibuki强调道。

“可我没钱啊，命你要吗？”

Ibuki不说话，从容地摘下她缀着绿宝石的发簪。

“喂，我会被Daisy打死的！”Misty大呼小叫。

“公平交易。”Ibuki云淡风轻地说，把签筒递给她，“你可以抽了。”

“老顽固…”Misty挠着变得松散的头发，像只垂头丧气的小白狮子。她捧着签筒，按照规矩在心里想了一个想要问神明的问题，再摇晃。

啪。第一根签掉出来，上边的号码是四。晦气。Misty咋舌，慢吞吞去签柜找到和号码对应的签诗。

四泽春水深，  
静处值怀音。

Misty思忖半天，才对Ibuki坦白道：“我刚其实提的是恋爱方面的问题。我感觉自己抽了个好签，大概…”

Ibuki看过，点头道：“不用谋，有心不必急相催。”

“那就好。”Misty拍拍胸口，眼睛突然湿起来，“我什么时候可以回去？”

“很快，但是…”Ibuki伸出手，微凉的指尖拂过她脖颈，“Patricia的王冠即将露出它狰狞的分量，你受得住？”

“我…我不怕。”她紧紧揪住了领口，目光坚定起来。

“那好。”Ibuki收手背在身后，信步朝殿内走去，“黄尘梦远城中路，绿树眼明湖上山。”

“什么意思？”Misty快步跟上，见他毫无解释之意，故意捉住他其中一条金黄的大尾巴，又忍不住惊呼一声好软好舒服。

Ibuki没有介意，甚至还有点骄傲地扬起微笑。在殿内几经曲折，他引着Misty在贴有泛黄封条的门前站定。和她确认过后，天狐才揭开封条，缓缓了推开大门。

【8】

通过移植恶魔因子获得超乎常人的力量，这就是魔剑教团的归天仪式。可如果没有强健的体魄和精神力，就会变成凭本能进行破坏的畜生。

这一切牺牲都是为了实现教皇Sanctus追求的理想世界。

看着归天失败的同胞遭到处决，Credo心痛，也动摇过。但如果那个乐园降临了，活着的人就无需像现在这样惊恐度日。这样的话，那些被牺牲的人们的灵魂也会得到救赎。

所以Credo最终选择忍耐，放弃了对失败者的悲悯，至少想让妹妹Kyrie可以平安等到胜利的那一天。然而被Agnus却为了让Nero交出阎魔刀，趁自己和他相互对峙时，利用她无耻地发起偷袭。

“教皇冕下已经觉得你不可信任了，所以派我来观察你的情况，现在你果然落于下风。如此一来，我就遵循教皇冕下的指示，利用你的妹妹来让这个小鬼束手就擒！”Agnus得意地说着，令Credo感到无比的震惊和愤怒。

“很、很很不甘心吧？很遗憾这就是事实！”他侮辱完Credo，又把视线转到Nero的身上，“你、你输了，又是因为女人。为什么利用女人就能让你就范呢？”

“放开Kyrie！不然我杀了你！”

“你还不清楚现在的状况吗，嗯？”Agnus把抵着Kyrie的刀刃缓缓往下用力。她的脖子立刻渗出鲜血。

“…住手！”Nero慌乱地喊出声。

事实上，Agnus并不比他强。只是Nero不能以Misty的归来作为安慰，弥补失去Kyrie的痛苦。她们两个都是他想保护的人。

最终，Nero咬牙将阎魔刀显现出来，放到了地上。

“算你识相。赶紧把阎魔刀交出来。别、别想耍花招，就放、放在我面前，马上！”Agnus看向Credo，“快，你把阎魔刀拿到我这边。”

捂着之前战斗受伤的地方，Credo一言不发地拿起了阎魔刀。Agnus立即显露出一副获胜的表情。

“你这混蛋！”Credo突然吼起来，趁着Agnus失神之际，狠狠撞向他的身体。

冲击力让Kyrie脱离控制。Nero立刻跑去想将她带走。但下一秒，他的身体被一股强大的波动推出去。被摔倒在地，Nero急忙扭头，却发现Agnus变成了恶魔的形态。而Kyrie受刚才魔力爆发的影响，已经失去意识倒在地上，但幸好没有受伤。

Agnus暴跳如雷，用脚踩上Credo的头，“你、你想背叛教皇冕下吗？”

“教皇冕下准许你利用我妹妹？这不可能，你在骗我！”Credo用力甩开他的脚，颤抖着想站起来，但很快又被踢倒。

“不管你怎么想，教皇冕下的心意是不、不、不会改变的！你这只败犬！” Agnus一边嚎叫一边踢打他。注意到想要抱走Kyrie的Nero，恶魔状态的Agnus更快一步，将爪子锋利的长手把她抓起。

“叛徒！我、我、我会向教皇冕下报告的！”这么说着，他扇动他昆虫般的翅膀升到半空，“虽然应该把阎魔刀拿到手，但一起对付你们两个，我没那么蠢，这次就到这——”

蓦地，一道火光从天而降，化身红色恶魔的Joe冲过来把毫无防备的Agnus撞到墙上，一面夺走Kyrie。然而他并不是为了救人，也不在乎她。

“给我一个解释，Credo！”Joe浮在空中厉声发问，“魔剑教团的干部绝对知道Misty消失的真相！”

Credo伏在地上，吃力抬起头，“和你了解到的没有差别，她最后走火入魔了。”

“你说谎！”Joe恼怒至极地投掷长矛，Credo面前的地板被炸出一个深深的大洞，“她没死，人已经回来了！当时我身边的小女孩，Twilight就是她！”

Nero理解他激动的心情。可不管怎样，Kyrie是无辜的。他劝道：“Joe，你听我说，先把Kyrie放下，我和你一起去找她。”

“找，怎么找？要我把整个Fortuna烧光逼她出现吗？但我不能做令她难堪的事情，我现在只想知道她过去是不是遭到了诬陷和迫害！”

“够了。”Credo终于颤抖着站起来，“现在讨论这个没有意义，得去阻止教皇冕下。”

“那老家伙到底打算干什么？”Nero想要扶住他，但被拒绝。

瞥到藏匿在建筑阴影中的人，Credo眯起眼，一面打量空中的Joe，一面对Nero说：“我现在知道教皇冕下为什么要捉你了。他恐怕认为你有Sparta的血统…”说完，他仔细端详他手中的阎魔刀。

“这怎么可能？”

Credo不给Nero做解释，继续吩咐道：“你立即去降临之间，那里是教团安置‘救世主’的地方。完成这件兵器需要两样东西，一个是魔剑Sparta，Gloria已经把它呈给了教团。另外一个，就拥有魔剑士Sparta血统的人。”

什么救世主，什么魔剑士，Nero听不懂。Joe也感觉莫名其妙，但敏感地猜想Misty的失踪、回归，都与这些事有千丝万缕的关联。他慢慢落回地面，恢复人形，把Kyrie放回地上时给她说了一声对不起。

Credo将手中的阎魔刀扔给了Nero，走过去抱起妹妹，“你们先去吧。我想要最后一次确定教皇冕下的真实目的。”

Nero点点头，拿出笔记本，照着地图指示向教团本部进发。Joe迟疑一阵，还是跟了上去。

待他们走远后，藏匿在建筑阴影中的人才现身，是Noah。特意等着他的Credo观察少年的样貌，特别是深绿的眼睛，棕色的头发。

“我是Noah，Misty的弟弟。我知道你是Credo。”他淡淡地说，“你和你的家人照顾过我姐，所以我会保护好你妹妹。”

Credo打量他，“我印象里，她没有兄弟。”

“我很早就被秘密地送走，在岛外长大。否则当时在行刑场的人一个都别想活。”不是说大话，Noah发自内心地厌恶着魔剑教团。

可不知为何，Credo对他的说法感觉不到多么不满。似乎Misty平安无事的消息更能安慰人心。

所以人类以恶魔之身活着，真的不被允许吗？

Credo思考起这个问题，向对Nero大打出手的事实感到些微后悔。他问Noah，“我坦白我曾对你的姐姐见死不救，你是否恨我？”

“哼，她现在活得好好的。所以我宁可高高在上地可怜你，事到如今才发觉自己被利用了。”

眼睛眯起的弧度，还有这般冷嘲热讽的态度，Credo在Noah身上寻到了Misty的影子，不禁叹气。下定决心后，他把Kyrie交给他，“听着，要是我妹妹有什么三长两短，我绝不放过你。”

“我姐要是又被你们教团的人弄出什么闪失，我也不会让Fortuna的人好过，一群没脑子的帮凶。”Noah撂下狠话，带着Kyrie离开了。

不久后，Nero果然在降临之间见到了巨大的人造恶魔，救世主，随之彻底觉察到教团的阴谋。而就在一刻，Sanctus卑鄙地发起突袭。已经完成归天仪式的他，那超乎寻常的力量令Nero和Joe联手都无法招架，如果不是Credo及时赶到替Nero挡了一击，已夺得阎魔刀的教皇会当场贯穿他的心脏，而不是只把他束缚住。

伤上加伤，Credo很快人事不省地倒下去。Joe还在与Sanctus周旋，试图把Nero从救世主手里救出来。但这对Joe而说并非最主要的，他依然急切地想知道四年前的真相。

Sanctus在听到Misty活着回到这里时，短暂惊讶后又发出大笑，“我一直对她的服从性感到遗憾，又舍不得那颗聪慧的脑袋。可她既然死而复生又不请自来，我没有理由不把握机会。”

“混蛋！不管她活着还是死去，你都不放过她吗？”

“然而你不也心甘情愿地接受了？无论她是死是活，只要借口合适，你就会像一条蛆虫开心地在谎言里钻来钻去。”

“闭嘴，老头！我要杀了你！”

“噢，你也爱她。”Sanctus嘲笑Joe，同时看一眼还在挣扎的Nero，“但‘爱’是一种令人盲目、毫无用处的感情。就像这样…”

Dante刚赶到这里，就看到Joe几乎被拦腰折断，浑身是血地凄惨坠落。他接住少年，看到他死不瞑目地瞪向高高在上的Sanctus。

“她…救……Mis……”支离破碎的声音混着大量鲜血溢出来，Joe拼尽全力握住Dante的手。

他用力回握，承诺道：“Misty会平安无事的，相信我。”

Joe挣扎着还想说什么，他再看Nero一眼。

救世主的手还在施压，仿佛要把大脑也挤迫成真空。身心都无比疼痛的Nero大声喊叫道：“Joe，不要睡！你不想见她吗？想的话就振作起来！”

眼中短暂地亮起光芒，但Joe还是在一声极轻微的道歉中燃尽了火焰。Nero眼睁睁看他的身体逐渐变成红色的光点，很快消失殆尽。

在残酷的现实面前，Nero意识到自己又一次什么都没能改变。而且与Misty不同，这个人离开后就再不会回来。被救世主吸收至体内，他在深重的懊悔和悲伤中，感觉自己逐渐被溶解，心跳慢慢停弱下来。

因此得到动力的救世主不断升空，同时召来了大量盔甲骑士。Dante无法靠近，救不出Nero。他听从Trish的意见，立即去回收用于开启地狱之门的魔道具。其中一个就在郊外的森林里。

一路飞奔，他看向不远处巍峨伫立的漆黑巨门，又加快了脚步。但已经有人占得先机。准确地说是披着羽织的少女和一只金黄的双尾狐狸。

即便体型变化了，Dante还是一眼认出这是Misty的背影，惊喜地叫出声。

“Dante！”回头看到是他，Misty开心得尖叫，立即跑过去。羽织下摆的紫阳花刺绣栩栩如生地摇曳。

稳稳抱住扑过来的少女，Dante顺着惯性带她转了两个圈，嘴里却要挟道：“知不知道，你擅自跑来这里的行为激怒了我。”

“哎哟，你大人有大量，别气嘛。”Misty讨好地揉他的脸，戳他眉心的褶皱。

那双久违的深绿双眼让Dante感到非常怀念和亲切，他一下子就没气，转而温柔地抚弄她珍珠白的长卷发，“没全部变回来，但还是很好看。”

Misty骄傲地挺起胸膛，“而且我也不是小孩子了。”

不过Dante看多杂志里的性感模特，她现在和之前的身体线条，在他看来其实区别并不是很大。不过Dante依然很高兴，再一次把她抱在怀里，甚至让她双脚离开了地面。

“这下困扰了，我突然不想看你被外边的混小子拐跑。”

“你真要把我当女儿养呀？”

“反正比儿子好。”Dante把Misty放回地上，捋顺她的刘海，“你以后还会那么叫我吗？”

“可以啊，papa。”

Misty大方的笑容让Dante反而陷入局促。他有些不好意思地别过头，嘴角却忍不住上扬。悄然变成人形的Ibuki打量暗爽中的半魔，身后两条金黄的大尾巴晃动两下，眼里露出嘲弄似的笑意。

这股视线令Dante不得不回神，装模作样地咳嗽两声，“Misty，他是谁？”

“嗯，这位是Ibuki，我的管家。”

“什么？”

领结、燕尾服，笔挺的裤子和锃亮的皮鞋，外加一丝不乱的发型。Dante这是对管家的印象。然而…

飘逸的白衣，金黄的长发，手上拿一把朱红的油纸伞。

Dante实在没法把眼前仙风道骨的男人同管家联系在一起，何况他还有一对狐耳，两条垂在身后的大尾巴。

Misty早就料到他会对Ibuki的绝美人形感到困惑，心里得意。蓦地，她双手击掌，提醒道：“忘了说，在你来之前Ibuki就把那条蛇女干掉了，用时八秒半。”

Dante立即向风姿绰约的管家投去敬畏的目光，“非常感谢。另外，我想总算有人可以管住这个疯丫头了。”

“不，你想得美。”

“你不是她管家吗？”

“虚名而已。她做她的，我就看看。”

Ibuki说话相当有特色，既一副年长者的傲慢清高，也有点不言不由衷的味道。有那么点可爱。然而Dante绝不会说出口，这么明显的死他是不会作的。

“快去把魔武器取走，我陪你去下一扇地狱之门。”Misty望见远处的救世主，眯起了涌起憎恶的双眼。

Dante点头，直接用这套名为Gilgamesh的近战型魔武器，干脆利落地破坏掉这里的地狱之门。Misty见后想了想，又建议道：“既然我现在不是一个人。我们还是分开行动吧，这样效率会更高。”

说着，她看了Ibuki一眼。天狐点点头，立即恢复兽型，四肢弯伏暗示她坐上去。

Dante心想这狐狸果然很口是心非，但他嘴里调侃Misty，“你这么着急，是不是知道谁被困在救世主里了？”

“啧，你再乱说我就掐你。”Misty红着脸瞪他，又严肃道，“现在Fortuna的威胁不止救世主一个，你到时候可别吓破胆。”

“难道你又趁我不注意闯了不得了的祸？”

“我也很无奈啊，作为Patricia的继承者。”

悟出Misty话中的潜意思，Dante不由得叹息。她越来越像自己，容易被动地卷入接二连三的麻烦。不过他欣然全力配合，便问道：“你接下来去哪儿？”

“我去教团总部取回阎魔刀，那儿的构造我太熟悉了。我们到时候在广场汇合。”

“你知道阎魔刀的事？”

“马马虎虎吧。”

“那就是很了解的意思。”Dante若有所思，又问她，“你打算和过去的死对头做个了断？”

“我曾发过誓，一定要宰了他，反正他现在也堕落成恶魔了。”

“好吧，小心点。”Dante朝命运城堡的方向离去。

兽型的Ibuki脚程极快，Misty觉得要是用了gravity的力量他还能更快。但他拒绝了，“别把血浪费在这种小事上，之后有两场恶战。”

“好吧，也不知道Dante察觉到没有，Nero其实是他血亲。”

“你说你的恋人。噢，也难怪你会唤Sparta之子一声父亲。”

“不是的，先不提我和Nero还没有…唔，重要的是，Sparta有两个儿子，Nero是Dante的侄子！”

Ibuki猛地急刹车。Misty死死抱住他脖子才没被甩出去。

“双生子…”他陷入回忆，“原来如此，那名黑骑士果然是其中一个。我曾怀疑他的身份，因为他与Sparta相似的气息。”

“你的猜想是对的。Dante他哥坠入魔界后，被魔帝改造成了黑骑士。”

“你如何知晓这些事？”

“我…”Misty紧忙解释道，“因为我可以利用river前往过去，所以才这么清楚。”

但Ibuki并不接受，“你不是这种人。但我不会追问。”

Misty盯着他毛茸茸的脖子，把脸埋进去，“那你也别在Dante或Nero面前提这些，这是我们之间的秘密。”

“乐意至极。”Ibuki答应了，也不介意和她分享更多隐情。

此时，Agnus利用阎魔刀解开最终的地狱之门后，便在大剧院中等待着Dante的到来。只要他想与救世主作战，就一定会经过这个地方。他非常确信，并在大剧院的周围也提前布下了结界，低等恶魔无法突破。但没过多久，他就发现有两个强大的恶魔侵入了这里。不可能有两个Dante。感到诧异的Agnus看向歌剧院的入口，又很快认为掌握地理优势的自己不会落败，便阴笑着向舞台走去。

Misty和人形的Ibuki刚走进散发些许臭味的大厅，一束灯光就照在眼前。那不是能照亮整个坐席的灯光，而是为了突出演员而使用的聚光灯。Agnus就站在舞台上，在耀眼的灯光中摆弄手里的骷髅头。

Ibuki都不多看一眼，直接去离得稍远的位置坐下，并气定神闲地撑起朱红的油纸伞。只有Misty一边鼓掌捧场，一边笑道：“哟，局长，你看上去精气神不错。”

Agnus对金发狐耳的男人没有兴趣，本来也不觉得白头发的女孩有什么大不了，直到她刚才一开口。Agnus起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，立即捏碎手里的骷髅头，“Misty，你果然还活着！”

“啊哈，是我。”她走上舞台。古老的木地板被踩踏着，响声在封闭的剧院内被放大到极限。

Agnus一脸愤恨又轻蔑的表情，“啊啊，你是多么愚蠢，特地回来送死。如果不让你尝尝地狱的滋味，你不会相信神的存在。”

“神？”她不为所动地绕着他转圈，然后在被聚光灯照耀的地方站定，“你和老家伙把恶魔召唤出来，然后再伪装成神吗？呵，我几年前就知道你们的鬼主意了。”

“但你仍是弱小不堪的。知道吗，Nero，还有那个不知天高地厚的Joe…”

Misty立即问道：“Joe怎么了？”

“他去了叛徒该去的地方。本来这笔账该算在Credo头上。”

“Joe……他死了？”

“当然。但能穿上你制造的盔甲，挥舞你制造的长矛，这小混蛋一定觉得自己死得幸福，哈，多么愚蠢！”

“可我根本没有制造过什么盔甲长矛！”Misty面色发白，双眼又燃起烈焰，“你们让他参与了归天仪式是不是？该死，Agnus！你妈的！”

“小姑娘。”Ibuki及时出声。歌剧院的穹顶飘浮一层积雨云，细细的水丝刮在她脸上。

Misty吃力地把怒吼憋回去，吐出一句低沉而模糊的话，“我没必要再和你浪费时间了，Agnus。”

“这话该由我来说！”Agnus立即变成恶魔，那是教团宣扬成天使，其实是恶魔的姿态，“我本神之使徒，天使长Agnus！尔等杂碎就——”

挥舞起变身后携带的巨剑，他还未嚷完就被骤然出现的重力阵撞飞。随着一声巨响，他整个身体几乎嵌入天花板里。然而坚固的恶魔躯壳救了Agnus一命。安然无恙地落回地面，他大呼小叫，“什、什么？你你怎么会…？”

Misty看也不看他，深黯的眼底充满肃杀之意。

“你会被我神圣的火焰烧尽！烧尽！”Agnus飞到空中将身体对折，翅膀开始发出可疑的光芒，“咬死她！炎狱犬！”

在呼唤声中，他发出光芒的翅膀中飞出了四个东西。被称作炎狱犬的恶魔发出了吠叫，子弹一样冲向Misty。但她不屑地抬手一挥，四只炎狱犬就被立即弹飞。像是被拍死的昆虫，只剩一滩模糊的血肉黏在墙上。

Agnus惊呆了。

“炎狱犬是用魔枪和猎犬结合的产物，群体作战会很难对付。你是这么想的吧，在看到刚才那一幕前。”Misty垂下头，让Agnus看不清她的表情，“这是我被押往行刑场前，还未付诸实验的计划之一。别妄想用我的点子杀掉我，你个垃圾。”

察觉到死亡的危机，Agnus仓惶上升，从翅膀的光芒中召唤出更多的炎狱犬，令Misty脚下的地板也发出光芒。她仍无动于衷，冷冷看着从地板中跳出几只鱼一样的恶魔，巨大的背鳍闪着弯刀一般锐利的光。

“Joe，那真的不是我制造的东西。”Misty闭上眼睛，捂住脸慢慢跪在地上，“对不起…”

以她为中心，肉眼可见的暗红色魔力潮水般涌动，直接粉碎靠近她的刀鱼和炎狱犬。灼热的恐慌冲击Agnus的大脑，本能驱使他继续远离，可他不又想自己在女人面前真的脱逃。

“混、混混混蛋！”他落回地面，用力提起剑朝她劈砍。

Misty手上迅速缠绕仿佛在燃烧的魔力流。她迎向Agnus，一圈攻向他的腹部。

咔嚓！高强度的外壳轻而易举地碎裂了。收回手，Misty用看尸体的眼神望向呆立着的Agnus。

昆虫模样的恶魔完全没有意识到发生了什么，直到腹部的外壳完全裂开。大量黑红的血液伴着内脏喷涌而出，他猝然倒了下去，“刚、刚才！什么？发、发发发生什么了？”

回应他的是Misty的叹息。她闭上双眼，滚烫的魔力随呼吸传输到全身细胞，绣有紫阳花的羽织开始融入皮肤，令她的肉体发生变化。一对苍白的骨骼最先从后腰延伸，作为翅膀的框架完全舒展开来。随后柔韧的肉膜在骨节间均匀平铺，最后覆盖一层厚厚的黑羽绒。

蛇一般的长尾布满鳞甲，头侧多出牛角似的螺旋外骨骼，手肘皮肤到指甲也被染上夜的重彩。黑发散乱的她还有一双嗜血的竖瞳，半露在唇外的尖牙。蔓延在胸口的图案曾是吸血鬼王族的纹饰。

Ibuki端详此刻的Misty，表情肃穆地站直身体。

“你、你…这、这副模样！”Agnus惊慌惊叫。

嘴里的唾液稠结了。Misty说不出话，感觉源源不断的力量从体内涌出，令意识像一只负荷过重的船在浪潮中打着转。她朝Agnus走去，越来越无法保持清醒，最后爆发出一声凄厉的吼。歌剧院在他被粉身碎骨的同时被夷为了平地。废墟上空凝聚着暗红的浓云。

Ibuki踏过砖石，撑起的油纸伞隔开血雨。他远远看她站在原地，像一个充满悲伤的影子。正带市民前往码头避难的Noah忽的感到揪心，回头张望，一边叫出她的名字。


	6. 救世主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “即便分成两个，它们……我们也好比圆规的一双脚紧固相连；你的灵魂，定脚坚定不移，但另一脚，我若移动，你也旋转。”   
>  “所以，你稳坐在中心，我环行奔走。当我把圆画得正确，我便回到起始之处结束…”

【1】

一直喷出无数恶魔的地狱之门突然间停止运转，接着，闪耀的召唤光芒也逐渐消失。大门恢复原本的板形——被市民们称作圣碑时的模样。

Dante一路跑到广场，如愿见到了拿回阎魔刀的Misty。但她的模样并不寻常，呈现漆黑的半兽形态。他低头看了看地上的鲜红水渍。天上仿佛刚下过一场血雨。他想问站在一旁的Ibuki。但天狐撑着伞，眼神示意不要贸然靠近她。

“别多想了，我没事…”Misty紧闭着眼睛，把阎魔刀甩给Dante。

他接住了，停顿片刻还是走过去，揉了她被血雨打湿的黑发，“我很担心你。”

“我说了我没事。”她稍微睁眼，又在和他视线交汇前扭过头。

Dante看清她蛇一样细长的瞳孔，略微惊讶。“你等我一下，很快就好。”他擦去她脸上的血渍，面朝地狱之门放低腰，摆出居合这种剑术姿势后，以极慢的速度将阎魔刀抽出。随后，空气被切断的声音数度响起。

什么时候把刀拔出，刀刃描绘出的是怎样的轨迹，Ibuki看得一清二楚。他注视将刀旋转着收鞘的Sparta之子，心里产生欣赏和一丝同情。阎魔刀本是Vergil的武器。而他就如同与生俱来般操纵着兄弟的刀。或许那个命运可悲的黑骑士还活着，就在Dante的心中，已经成了他的一部分。

留意到身边摇摇欲坠的身影，Dante立即扶住她，“累了就休息，不要逞强。”

“我不累，只是不习惯控制那股力量。”样貌逐渐恢复原样，Misty缓慢眨动深绿的眼睛，看到地狱之门上出现一个斜线的裂纹。Dante拔刀的斩击从这里将门一分为二。被切割的上半部分慢动作一样倒下，伴着巨响掀起滚滚尘埃。

“就算我再三要求你休息，你也听不进去，对吧？”Dante远远望着救世主，一边问她。

注意到地狱之门被毁，巨大的白色人像正缓缓地朝这边接近。投去轻蔑的视线，Misty靠自己的力量站起来，“啊，过去的死对头，我今天一个都不会放过。还有，我弟呢？”

“和Trish他们在一起，正在引导市民去码头避难。”

“那就好。Ibuki，我们走吧。”

天狐配合地恢复兽型，她骑上去向救世主疾跑。被甩下的Dante苦笑着摇头，马上紧随其后。包围在救世主周围的其中一个天使飞过来。瞬间，Dante拔出rebellion冲到前方防御。但隔了一定的距离，天使的速度突然变慢，漂浮不动。他歪了歪头，心想它不是在准备突袭。

“你把地狱之门破坏了。”天使用老人的声音说道。

Misty认出这是Sanctus的声音，立即嘲讽，“死老头，你这是换了套装束散步吗？”

“你果然活着回来了，愚蠢的女孩。”

“你会为这句话付出代价的。”Misty啐道，竖起了中指。Dante跟着面露嗤笑，心想这位教皇没有查到她现在的身份。

面对他俩轻蔑的态度，Sanctus动怒地傲慢开口，“别太嚣张，就算没有地狱之门，我的计划也能成功。谁都无法阻止救世主。”

在他的背后，白色人像正在接近。见状，但丁笑起来，“我可以阻止啊，毕竟我可是神明的儿子。”

闻言，Misty大声笑了。Ibuki也轻微甩动双尾。

“无谓的挑衅。救世主的力量，你们已经望尘莫及了。”Sanctus转过身背对着Dante，似乎要回到救世主的身边，可他突然转过身，用手中的剑劈过来。

“说得漂亮，可所作所为却不太光彩啊。”跳起躲避了这一击，Dante在空中掏出了双枪。射出的无数子弹将面前的盔甲击碎。可里面没有人，只有盔甲的碎片洋洋洒洒地落了下去。

Misty提醒道：“死老头的本体在里面，作为核心的Nero也是。”

救世主近在眼前的庞大的身体漂浮在空中。而让它漂浮的强力装置影响到周围的物体，无数瓦砾同样悬浮起来。

Dante吹一声口哨，“竟然准备了跳台，不愧是救世主。”

“用断头台形容会更现实些。我是说，他这是在自找麻烦。”Misty双腿稍微夹紧，心领神会的金黄天狐高高跃起，在瓦砾间自如穿梭。

但丁也在这些漂浮的地板上跳跃，一边躲避天使们的进攻，一边降落附近的另一块瓦砾上。“跟它们打起来可没完没了…”咕哝着，他看到救世主大幅度往后仰去，将拳头高高举起。就着这个力量，巨大的拳头向着他砸来。

“不是吧！”Dante慌忙起跳。虽然避免了与拳头的冲突，但救世主一拳将他所站的地面砸了个粉碎，这样一来肯定会掉下去。没有办法，他在空中变更路线，落到了救世主的手上。这不是个平稳的地方，但也没有功夫站定了。

这会儿，驮着Misty的天狐已经靠近救世主的胸口。

“你知道那小子在哪里？”Dante大声道。

“不然呢。马上把阎魔刀给我。”Misty跳到漂浮的地板上，眼睛盯着救世主胸前的蓝色结晶，“外边就拜托你和Ibuki了，我进去找他。”

这意味着不能破坏救世主，还得躲避这庞然大物的猛攻，同时还得逃过天使们的追击。Dante兴奋又苦恼地笑起来，向她掷去阎魔刀，“你要搞砸了我就打你屁股！”

“为老不尊。”

“说得你很孝敬我似的。”

“难道我没有？”

Dante还想愉快地和她拌嘴，然而救世主已经张开了手掌，准备把他拍下去。Ibuki跳过来，叼住他的后衣领带他脱险。Dante正要向他道谢，天狐却摇身变成人形，用嫌弃的表情睼视他，“你几天没洗澡了？”

Dante愣在原地。

也并不是真的需要答复，残留在鼻息间，那股汗水和皮革混合的味道让Ibuki感到不悦。见Misty已经顺利进入救世主体内，他认为这里没自己的事了，不顾Dante郁闷的呼喊，他撑着朱红的油纸伞离开，只留下一个飘逸如仙的背影。

Misty的突然闯入扰乱救世主的能量供应，无法对Dante展开攻击，漂浮的高度也降了下来。它从空中跌落，不久就跪倒在地，倾斜成蹲坐的样子。后知后觉Sanctus愤怒地质问，“什…Misty！你做了什么？”

如果不是Ibuki离开了，施加在他身上的障眼法还会持续。Dante弹了个响指。像是受到指示，还刺在救世主身体上的叛逆回旋着飞到手中。他心想那小子很走运，被一个又凶又野的丫头迷上了。

“嘿，快点起床，kid！”他喊着，“别睡了，也别顾着和Misty腻歪！我一个人在外边很寂寞啊！”

“住嘴吧你，他没和我腻歪！我还在找人！”

回应自己的是Misty气急败坏的吼声，Dante忍俊不禁，遇到这两个孩子好像偶然，又好似命中注定。尤其是Nero，在这么边境的小岛遇到有着同样血统的人，真是不可思议。不由自主地，Dante第一次叫出他的名字——

“Nero！”

随着这声呼唤，救世主的身体微微震动起来。Misty也听到阎魔刀发出金属的鸣响。凭感觉朝一个方向奔跑，她如愿发现了救世主的核心，便把阎魔刀拔出鞘，用力掷过去。

Nero最先恢复的记忆，是关于右手的。明明如此痛恨，可当肉体恢复时，他却一下子记起这件事。这只造成无数困扰和痛苦的恶魔之手，又让他在数次战斗中胜利。

但无论如何，他不会拒绝任何能为己所用的力量。下意识朝一个方向伸出右手，他触碰到了已经成为自己一部分的重要武器——阎魔刀。紧握住刀柄，好像找回了遗失许久的自我，散乱的记忆一点点聚集。同时，被融解的肉体也渐渐复原。

Dante感觉到一股再度鲜活的气息，欣喜地大声问，“你这下总醒了吧，kid！”

我不是小鬼！Nero想吼回去，但得离开这儿才能让声音传出。他用阎魔刀把挤压身体的肉块状装置斩开，新鲜空气总算流通进来。摇晃着，身体顺重力朝地面摔去，又被稳稳接住。此时的视野还有些模糊，Nero只看到一片朦胧的白色，呼吸时，能嗅到一股淡淡的血腥味。抱着自己的人好像意识到了这点，忽的推远他。

“抱歉，我来这里之前出了点意外。”Misty捻起一缕被血水打脏的头发，后悔没让Ibuki下场雨把自己洗干净些。

认出她的声音，Nero立即问道：“你是不是受了伤？”

“这个倒没、诶…Nero？”被突然抱住，Misty愣住了。

“你没事就好…”确定她的存在是温暖而真实的，Nero情不自禁把臂膀收得更紧，一边在心里痛骂救世主、归天仪式、地狱之门，这些玩意儿统统见鬼去吧！他坚信决定自己完整与否、幸福与否的，只能是此刻被自己紧紧拥抱的人。

许久，Nero才舍得松手，但还是忍不住把Misty圈在怀里。看清她不再是拥有异色瞳孔的小孩，而是眨动深绿双眼，用略显狡黠的表情注视自己的年轻少女，Nero鼻子莫名发酸。

“之前…”他抚摸她的脸，小心擦拭残留的污渍，“我看到她浑身是血地倒下了。如果我当时知道那是你，恐怕我会立即崩溃。”

“这只是如果的事，不会成真的。我也只准你在心里想想。”

“那真是感激不尽…”Nero轻声呢喃着，小心翼翼吻她的嘴唇。

温度相互渗透的速度和距离拉近的动作一样缓慢，那份不可思议的柔软怦然撞进心里。Nero感觉自己的精神世界迅速变成晴朗的彩色，随心跳一拍一拍地发着光。所有焦虑不安都在这一刻消失无踪，嘴角不禁变化成微笑的形态。他凝视她，看她的眼睛像星星般闪烁，非常温柔地抚摸着自己。

“现在可以让你来安慰我吗？”Misty轻声问，“我已经知道了，教团利用我让Joe参与归天仪式。而我也利用过他，说自己是Dante的女儿。”

她伸手抱住Nero，深呼吸着，慢慢沉入他的体温和心跳里。

“但他知道真相后依然想要保护你。对于这个冲动又非常纯粹的男人，我讨厌不起来。”Nero安慰她，一下一下轻拍她的背，“送给骑士最好的回礼不是眼泪。所以你不用再自责，我还在这里。”

“我知道了…”

感觉温热的吐息逐渐靠近，Misty闭上眼睛，感受他微微干裂的嘴唇啄过自己的睫毛，缓慢印在眼睑上。

“谢谢你，Nero。”

Nero贴住她额头，刚想说这没什么，Dante的声音就突兀地传来。

“里边的两个，我就把英雄让给你们当好了！这可是额外服务，快去尽兴吧！”

不合时宜的调侃让Nero挑高眉毛，“他管这个叫尽兴？

“唉，他快要顶不住救世主的狂轰滥炸。不过也是时候把Sanctus摁在地上暴打一顿了。”Misty用力揉眼睛，把最后一点泪水擦干净，“我们走吧。”

这该是两个人第一次并肩作战。但完成归天仪式的Santcus的力量非同小可。面对即将打响的硬仗，Nero不免担心。

准备突破救世主的控制中枢时，Misty却了停下来，“其实，只顾着快点救出你，身体还没完全恢复。”

这给了Nero一个机会，他毫不犹豫地命令道：“我来对付他。你留在这里哪儿都别去。”

“好，我知道你变强了很多。”Misty笑起来，坐在一块凸起的石头上，向他伸手，“介意把blue rose给我吗？”

他照做，但嘱咐一声，“我改造得有些过火，你当心后坐力。”

点点头，Misty接过左轮时打了一个呵欠。

“还是那句话，千万别乱跑。”Nero抚摸她的头发，越来越觉得和Santcus的战斗没什么大不了的。

而结果也如他想的那样。大获全胜后，Nero抱着已经睡着的Misty离开救世主体内。在地面，Dante听他沾沾自喜地讲述完毕，表情揶揄，“真是心大啊，kid，你就这么把她放到一边，一个人和老头子打得火热？”

Nero站在长椅旁边看了看Misty，又转头打量失去动力的救世主，咕哝道：反正我一个人搞得定，也搞定了。”

“好吧，毕竟你蛮力惊人。”Dante摇摇头，半蹲在她面前，再次试着把blue rose从她手里取出，还是没成功。他感觉到她在不停在朝左轮里注入魔力。

你打算做什么呢？Dante沉思着站起来。

这时，救世主摇摇晃晃地再次直起身体，脸庞变成Santcus的模样。Nero一脸不耐烦地让Dante带自己女朋友离远点，以一记惊人的徒手爆头彻底结束这场战斗。

淅沥沥的，天上下起雨来。

手执朱红油纸伞的金色天狐走近。Ibuki看向Dante怀里的Misty，形状妩媚的凤眼里有了些许柔和的神采。

“你没让她战斗？”他问Nero。

听说过天狐的事，Nero诚实点头。

“你做得对。”Ibuki微微一笑，从宽袖中取出备有银针的小包，示意Dante把她平放回椅子上。Nero皱起眉毛，心疼地看她很快被扎成了刺猬。

Ibuki依然一脸平淡，扎好针便望向大海的方向，“接下来的战斗与Sparta无关了，你们不要擅自插手。”

Dante按住Nero肩膀示意他冷静。看着天狐，年长的猎人开口问道：“听上去她又要为那位王族擦屁股了。这次又是个什么继承者？”

“Phantom，居无定所的瘟疫之主，接近他的生物会迅速烂成一滩泥。眼下只有empty能阻止他登陆Fortuna。”

Dante不太相信。他遭遇过不少剧毒的恶魔，但自己还是相安无事。

“你们不了解Patricia的力量。她也有权知道自己究竟变成了怎样恐怖的生命体。”

“她不是怪物。”Nero强调道。

Ibuki看向他，眼神里透出轻蔑和同情，“就算她是，半吊子的魔人也还配不上她。”

Nero竭力克制怒火，又有一种难以忽略的心虚。

“别太苛刻，长辈还是要有长辈的样子。”Dante站在两人中间解围道，他正视Nero，“阎魔刀就交给你保管了，你更需要它。”

Nero看向自己的恶魔鬼手，那把强大的日本刀沉睡其中。理解了Dante的用意，他感激地点头，又对Ibuki说：“我会让你服气的，即便不是现在。”

Ibuki一副我并不期待的表情，拿回油纸伞，踏过雨雾离开了。

“你有没有发现周围不对劲？”Dante问Nero，一边指向低垂的灰黑色天幕，“这雨下得很刻意，Ibuki该是要把Fortuna隔离在战场之外。”

Nero不禁低头看还被针扎着的Misty，“现在是不是可以理解为，phantom的继承者不想等到哪一天被她回收力量，所以主动发起袭击？她还要战斗到什么时候？”

“这不好说。谁心里都有点儿见不得光的想法。”Dante耸耸肩，“总之，我们得保护好她。”

“这种事我当然知道。”Nero情绪焦躁地回答。不仅是担心她，城市刚经受救世主和地狱之门的摧残，无法再遭到重创。

“Dante，Nero！”Trish带着Noah小跑过来。

“August呢？”Dante问。

“他留守在码头照看市民。不知道怎么了，这里的人突然陷入昏迷。”Trish看向Nero，安抚道，“Credo和Kyrie都在那里，不会有事。”

他点点头，“谢谢…”

Trish又问Dante是否知道些什么，然后被告知即将发生的危机。Noah在一旁听得头大，大声问道：“先不管这些，我姐身上的针是怎么回事？”

Dante拍他肩膀，“来自东方的神奇力量罢，她快醒了。”

“我没工夫和你开玩笑。”Noah狠狠瞪他，又盯着Nero欲言又止。

面对他复杂的眼光，Nero心里有些紧张。

像是被空气中的尴尬吵醒，Misty睁开眼，诧异地盯着身上的银针。“什么玩意儿…？”她一边坐起来，把针快速拔掉丢地上，然后盯着他俩，“你们在眉目传情吗？”

“没有！”两人异口同声地否定。

Noah打量Misty和自己一样的深绿眼睛，她身体也不再是儿童的模样。他欣慰地叹气，走过去轻轻给她一拳，“再胡来我就真的揍你。”

“哎，我好怕呀。”配合地做做样子，Misty朝海的方向望去，“Ibuki是不是都告诉了你们什么？”

Nero有些生气地问，“你想一个人对付phantom？”

Misty睁大眼睛，“你怎么还把我当那种人？”

Dante和Noah对视一眼，纷纷摇头。年长者说：“谁让你前科那么多，老实点。”

见Nero也一副没得商量的冷硬表情，Misty不得不举起双手投降，“好，你们赢了。不过在这之前能让我联系Yates吗？”

听到陌生名字，Nero忍不住问，“Yates又是谁？”

Noah故意这么解释，“一个对我姐死心塌地的自己人。”

“什么？”Nero看她的立即眼神复杂起来。

Dante默默鼓两声掌。Trish也不说话，就笑笑。

“马上就要打仗了你们能不能严肃点？”Misty被各种视线盯得浑身难受，张牙舞爪地叫起来。

另一边，Yates一直在想办法和她取得联系。总算得到回应的他松了口气，也惊喜发现两个人想商议的是同一件事。

整理大量资料后，他发现容易遭到phantom袭击的地方，大都地处偏僻，尤其是当地人怀有强烈宗教信仰的小城镇。因此，他安慰Misty对方接近Fortuna，应该是因为这里的市民把Sparta视为了神，不一定和她有直接关联。”

Misty心里好受了些，马上嘲讽道：“这家伙挑了个送死的好日子。”

Yates笑了笑，又提醒她，“你也别大意。他是抄近路来的，现在已经毁了四座岛上城市。附近海域被充满病菌的毒雾笼罩。”

Misty皱眉道：“也就是说，真正麻烦的是如何善后？”

“这你倒不用操心，我已经在联系专业人士了。”

“太好了。谢谢你，Yates，等我的好消息。”

结束长途通话，Misty走出邮政局，向等待的同伴们比划OK 的手势，也表示自己一定要回收phantom。大家也默许了。

潜入海中探查敌情的X-fly迅速回来，告知了phantom的具体状况。他将六只抹香鲸的尸体融合成一座巨大的浮岛。浮岛又由无数已化作白骨的海洋生物拉动。周围除了有剧毒的黑雾笼罩，还有魔化变异的海鸟在上空盘旋。即便与Fortuna相隔一定距离，随风飘来的毒雾也会对普通人造成不可逆的危害。

Misty用石子在地上画出地图，凝思着。一会儿后，她吩咐道：“Trish和August继续守在卡米拉码头，别让醒过来的市民乱走，虽然几乎没人能抵抗Ibuki的催眠雨。Noah、Dante还有X-fly去海岸防守，我会让Ibuki全力配合你们。”

没有听到自己的名字，Nero默认自己要和她一起去最凶险的前线。而Misty也点头肯定了他的想法。不过这不是因为鲁莽的浪漫作祟，她是想借阎魔刀赌一把，希望Nero可以领悟并发挥这把刀切割空间的力量。

站在岸边，Noah左顾右盼着困惑道：“Rosewood呢，怎么他还没回来？”

“他和他妹妹暂时抽不开身。”Misty解释道，“事实上，就算没有地狱之门，这里总有恶魔出现存在别的原因。”

Nero问道：“究竟是怎么回事？”

“这座岛是Patricia用gravity的力量创造的，组成岛的材质不单来自人间。”

Dante敏感地问：“也就是说，这里有连接人魔两界的通道？”

Misty点头，“我就是去了魔界才恢复原样的，并把Ibuki带过来了。”

Dante又问：“之后你没把门关上吗？”

Misty有点苦恼地摇头，“那扇门是Patricia方便自己来往于两界而设置的，只要她的力量还存在，门就会保持开放状态。但更准确地讲，拥有empty的我是主钥匙。要想把门关上，得把我彻底杀掉。”

“不可能发生这种事。”Nero直接否定，自己另可多费力气对付那些前赴后继的野心家。

Misty被他盯得面颊有些发烫，忍不住绕到Noah身后，“我不会这么容易就死的。而且通道现在只能单向通行了。我和Ibuki回人间时，把魔界那边的门封印了。”

Dante明白了，点头道：“但人间的门还敞开着，因为有你在。”

Noah恍然，“噢，这就是Rosewood迟迟不来的原因。”

“我们每个人都很重要，缺一不可。”Misty点头，望向逐渐走近的金色身影。Ibuki侧目看向微微发黑的海平线，声如碎玉，“我听你的，留下可以，但只是留下。”

“不坦率的家伙…”Misty嘟哝着，接过他递来的油纸伞，但不知道这有什么用。

Nero不经意和Ibuki对上视线，竟看到他嘴角微微一笑。Nero心里发毛，绝不认为这笑容是友好的。Misty也懒得再琢磨油纸伞的用处，拉拉他衣袖，“走了，我们打头阵。”

利用gravity行走在海面上，两个人迅速靠近phantom的死亡要塞。

Nero一边给red queen蓄能，一边问，“这么不讲理的继承者，你遇到的多吗？”嗅到风中的腐臭气息，他感到不适。

Misty想到Noah和Yates，摇头道：“如果这就叫疯，魔界的继承人岂不是地狱？”她遥望远处昏暗的浓云，“虽然不喜欢继承者的生活。但如果不是这样，在和你真正认识以前，我早就不在了。”

同样死里逃生过，Nero理解她的苦衷，渐渐释怀，“我的血统也好，你的身份也好，既然一切都成了既定事实。我们相互支持着活下去吧。湖底花园的那扇门，我也会替你看护好的。”

Misty稍微一惊，“你不介意？”

“总要有人替你守住背后，不是吗？”顿一下，Nero又调侃道：“当然，别再只剩下一颗心脏，也不要又变成一个面目全非的小孩，你现在这样就很好，尽管还是乱来了点。但想到你从小就惹是生非，我懒得再说了。”

Misty像是被迷惑似的慢下脚步，眼里闪着两道苦恼的光， 盯着他一眨也不眨，“我本来就觉得自己挺没担当，这下你说得我更像个不负责的人了。”

Nero就是想要引她内疚。他笑了笑，伸手揉乱她的头发，眼底是蓝天、温柔和狡黠的云。

两个人在距离phantom不到千米的地方，带着各自的小情绪相互对视，时而脱口说出两句赌气的话。这些话基本是Misty说的，Nero往往一笑置之，再揪她垂在耳畔的头发

“你讨厌死了！”她忍不住绕到Nero身后扑到他背上，一边扯他耳朵，一边抓他头发。

“但那里有比我更讨厌的东西。”Nero没有完全沉浸在玩闹中，眼睛看向不停靠近的浮岛。

Misty望着身后已经变成一个小黑点的Fortuna，站回海面，“行吧，我也受够这股难闻的臭气了。”

变异的海鸟一发现他们，就如铺天盖地的虫群猛扑过来。

Misty满脸厌恶，用重力阵把它们全部拍飞。她问Nero，“还记得Dante给你提到过的，关于阎魔刀的力量吗？”

“嗯，封印人魔两界，”Nero让刀从恶魔右手中显形，“并且切割空间。”

“不需要立即掌握，你这次纯当练手。”她点头，唤了X-fly的名字。

看到从水下蹦出的凝胶恶魔，Nero吃惊，“它不是在海岸吗？”

Misty把它丢到他头顶，“这个是分身，我不认为你可以在充满致病菌的环境里安然无恙地战斗。”

X-fly身形一晃，变成透明屏障依附在皮肤上。Nero立即嗅闻不到腐臭的味道了。

Misty掂量Ibuki给自己的油纸伞，看向越来越近的巨大浮岛，“X-fly能给的防护只是暂时的，你不要在恶劣的环境中待太久，适当转移到空气清新些的地方。另外有它在，你就算离开我重力阵的范围，也不会掉到海里。”

“了解。”Nero感觉到有黑影在水下移动，戒备着，他问她，“是不是要分开行动了？”

“对，我不能在海里把他处决掉，这对环境太不好了。”Misty指向被乌云笼罩的上空，“Phantom已经制造出太多怪物，有些已经绕开我们朝Fortuna去了。我要在空中速战速决，你协助我。”

“就知道你会这么打算。”

Misty笑了笑，在手上制造出伤口，溅出的血液漂浮在半空，“那这里就交给你了。”

“没问题，你多加小心。”Nero答应，同时把一只发起突袭的骷髅人鱼劈成两半，用力踩烂它的内核。

Misty放心地踩在重力阵上飞快跳到高处，操纵数条由魔力凝成的锁链捆住浮岛，想要令其浮空。海水随之变得波涛汹涌。

一边战斗，Nero观察正剧烈摇晃的浮岛。这时血液般浓稠的雨脱离昏暗的浓云，疯狂倾泻。周围恶魔被淋到后开始融解，发出滋滋的声音。海面很快变得死寂。无论天空还是海水都血红一片。他不禁感激地摸了摸保护自己的凝胶恶魔。

同时，Misty和Phantom僵持不下。后者在她发动大规模重力阵前，将浮岛与海床连接在一起。她察觉到这一点。但连接部分被反复加固过，需要借助外力才能破坏。不多想，她低头向Nero大声求助。

Nero听到了，收起正遭到雨水腐蚀的red queen，转而握住阎魔刀。充满力量的利刃完全无惧致命的液体，在由phantom引发的血雨中显得更加冰冷锋利。

空间切割…

深吸一口气，Nero冲向了浮岛。同时，凝胶恶魔轻易在柔软的水中开辟出通道，幽暗的空间露出来，由海洋动物的尸体组成的锁链出现在眼前，从浮岛下半部分一直朝深海延伸。

Nero凭感觉摆出拔刀斩的架势，又仿佛阎魔刀反过来操纵了他。Misty同时举起blue rose。弹壳里填装的早不是火药，而是在她沉睡期间注入其中的精炼魔力。

似乎察觉到难以避免的重创，phantom想要断开浮岛与尸体锁链的连结，索性让Misty耗费更多力量拉拽浮岛，自己再趁机突袭。

这是个好主意，但他的意图太显而易见。两个人相互交换眼神，在最后一条尸体锁链崩解前，把各自的枪口和刀刃都对准浮岛的下部分。

魔子弹的威力不亚于大分量的烈性炸药，又夹杂gravity的斥力属性。被命中的部分与其说是被引爆，更像是从内到外瞬间炸裂。大量肉块和骨头渣滓漫天乱飞，充满剧毒的碎片使这一击的效果比任何天气灾害都要恶劣。

而Nero瞄准那些致命的残骸。身后浮现一个半透明的身影。在阎魔刀被他用力挥出的一刹，伴着电火花似的细微声音，数道肉眼可见的银蓝色直线纵横交叉。最后一声铿锵的入鞘，空间好似透明的碎玻璃四处散落。

被炸飞的碎片一碰到空间的裂痕，瞬间消失于其中的次元。也不仅仅是这些碎片，阎魔刀的攻击把浮岛三分之一的大小都削去了。这部分重量的消失，让Misty成功以将这座恶臭的要塞浮空。

意识到必须尽快压制Nero，phantom让毫无作用的毒雨停息。幸存的恶魔得以再次嚣张，更加凶狠地围攻上去。见雨停了，Misty再三嘱咐他注意安全后，立刻进入浮岛内部。

里边的环境更恶劣，空气里混合腐蚀性的酸、尸体的腥臭，还漂浮散发焦味的黑色粉末。Misty无法在绵软的腐肉上站稳，只能踩在重力阵上。她捂紧了口鼻，最后把眼睛也闭上了，反正这里的能见度实在太低。

“喂，phantom，出来和我好好谈谈，不然就打一架！”

只要是继承者，Misty都能感觉到。可是他的气息又无处不在，仿佛他没有实体，而是变成一种意识形态。但不管怎样，她依然可以回收他的力量。反复呼喊，对方迟迟没有给予回应。Misty不想再浪费时间。浮岛多存在一秒，对周围生态的影响就扩大一分。正要出手时，她看到腐烂的地上浮起一张样貌可怖的脸。

忍住反胃的感觉，Misty和他对视，看他慢慢脱离地面，以腐肉巨人的姿态站起来。

“你有信仰吗？”phantom用含糊不清的声音问道。

“信仰？抱歉，我是无神论者。”

“你不敬神明，又为何阻拦我？”

“哈哈，我承认我烦死了那座鸟不拉屎的城市，但Fortuna好歹是我老家。”

Phantom发出一阵嘲笑声，“家，牵挂，无聊的东西…”

“你舍弃了它们，所以才会变成这样的丑八怪。”大概明白他堕落的理由，Misty有意释放体内的暗能量，漆黑的羽翼从腰间倏然展开。她眯起血红的魔瞳，朝phantom冲去。

在海面，X-fly的保护膜逐渐变薄。Nero感觉皮肤传来阵阵刺痛，偶尔视野还会模糊不清。时间正在变成一个名词。他不知道已经战斗多久，战斗又还要持续多久。踢飞一只腐烂的鲨鱼，他杵着阎魔刀站在漂满血块的水上，充满致病菌的毒雾还在不断蔓延。

忽的，一种气息干净的狂风刮过来，鞭子一样抽打在身上。Nero猛地清醒，挥刀斩断从斜后方偷袭的鹰隼，同时吃惊地看到浮岛上长出一株鲜红的植物。妖艳的枝干以非常迅猛的速度变得萎靡。到最后，浮岛好像一堆被烈日灼干的白土，干涸的部分不停朝海面坠落。

无数根茎似的的长条延伸而出。Nero看到它们仿佛饥饿的猎手，疯狂地捕食还藏在水下的恶魔。愕然看着这一幕，他忽然感觉皮肤不再刺痛，呼吸变得舒畅。弥散在四周的毒雾开始变稀薄了。仿佛一切致命的威胁被那棵鲜红的巨树吸收着。

它到底是什么？Nero朝不停土崩瓦解的浮岛跑去，这时再抬头望去，红木已经顶破浓云，看不到树冠了。

当红木的根须停止了寻找猎物的脚步，再没有恶魔发出一长列的怪声袭来，浓云里依稀透出了太阳的光线。他站定在扎根海洋的根须丛林前，看到了正从树上走下来的Misty。她脸上带着疲惫的神色，但还是打起精神向他挥手。

“你别动，我来接你。”Nero收好阎魔刀，动作敏捷地沿着盘根错节的根须走去，又在看清她模样时吃惊地定下脚步，恍惚以为自己又见到了Twilight。

“你怎么又变成小孩子了？”Nero单手轻易抱起她，皱紧眉毛。

“可能是力量用过头了吧，那家伙实在是太恶心。”她抚摸他被血水打湿的银发，“我才发现Ibuki的伞，制作伞骨和伞柄的木头是一种休眠中的魔界植物。长时间处于充满尸体还有病菌的环境里它就会苏醒，开始进食。”

“这里已经没吃的了。”Nero望着恢复清亮的海水。海域的生态遭到毁灭性打击，但万幸不会有瘟疫蔓延，这已是最好的结果。

Misty说：“过不了多久它会再次沉睡。虽然路过的人多半会感到不安，但最好别把树砍掉。”

“我知道，这是再好不过的保护屏障。”Nero抱着她跳到海面，开始往Fortuna回走，“你回收phantom的代价除了身体变小，有别的问题吗？”

“没事，我养足力气又能恢复正常的。不过我不想使用这个恶心的gift。”Misty抬手，阳光从指缝间漏下，“好累，用gravity走那么远的路，还把那么庞大的家伙浮空那么久。”

“那我跑起来？”

“不用的，现在支撑我们的是X-fly。你问它意见好了，我想睡会儿…”还不等Nero开口，她就阖上了眼皮。

Nero笑了笑，继续走过波光四碎的水面。

Fortuna的海边，遍地都是大小不一的坑洼。礁石上留下深刻的齿痕和爪印。就连Ibuki如雪的白衫也沾上了血迹。这是一场恶战。

Noah盯着Misty反复看，“我姐怎么又变小了？”

“她没大碍，就是力量用过头了。”Nero有些紧张地解释道。

然而Noah听到后却嘲笑起来，“又逞强是吧，算她活该。”

Nero为这对姐弟的感情感到难以理解。Dante早就见怪不怪，迎着变得和煦的阳光伸懒腰，他突然好想吃披萨。

Ibuki扔掉被打脏的外衣裳，走过来盯着Nero，“会用阎魔刀了吗？”

Nero把Misty交给她弟弟，正视天狐，点头。

“那好，跟我走。”Ibuki长袖一振，背起手朝红色巨木的方向走。X-fly自觉在海上延展出平坦的人行道。

Nero不禁用征询的眼神看Dante。年长的猎人抬起下巴，撵狗似的摆手。对这种回应很是不满，Nero一眼瞪去，自己做主跟在Ibuki身后。途中，他看他不停朝海里撒一些灰白的粉末。

“是消毒粉吗？”他问。

“不，是骨灰。”

Nero心里一惊。Ibuki似笑非笑，“不过是一个想尝试海葬但至今行踪不明的人拜托的。”

Nero琢磨道：“所以说，这些粉末不是真的骨灰？”

“拿她的珍珠项链磨成的罢。”Ibuki解释，一边把最后一点粉末洒出去，“总之我已尽人事。”

看着天狐略带怅然的侧脸，Nero对他的看法有所改变。

高耸的红色巨木在天蓝的背景中格外有存在感，人看久了会不自觉目眩。踏入这片风也会变得死寂的空间，Nero闭上眼，不刻意回忆就可以想起不久前的苦战。

“我要用阎魔刀斩断它吗？”他问Ibuki。

“不，要毁掉的只是果实。”Ibuki纠正道，沿着交错的根须朝树的上方走去，“摄入足够的营养，它快成熟了。”

Nero细思着。一棵以尸体和病菌为食的诡树，结出的果实怎么想都不会是好东西。登上接近树冠的高度，他再次感觉到皮肤刺痛、呼吸沉重的不适，显然自己离天狐口中的果实不远了。

这时，红色巨木也开始抵御入侵者，树枝和藤蔓形成天罗地网。Ibuki示意Nero可以解放阎魔刀的力量了。猜想对方是想要确认自己的实力，Nero沉住气，回忆初次切割空间的感觉，谨慎地把阎魔刀拔出刀鞘。空气再次响起电火花似的轻微声音。

【2】

Fortuna的市民们以为城市险些被教皇毁掉，但紧随其后的还有另一场危机。

所幸两次灾难都被阻止了。

销毁完魔界诡树的果实，Ibuki又布阵下了三日夜大雨。残留的恶魔充满咒力的雨水中销声匿迹，何况还有Dante和Trish负责扫尾。

August和Yates为修复古建筑积极奔走。Yates也尽快送来帐篷、饮用水和足够的应急粮。Kyrie因此能更好地照顾不幸成为孤儿的孩子们。

Nero和渐渐康复的Credo召集市民把毁掉的教团本部原址清理出来，为在事故中死亡的人建造了墓地。虽然刚建成的墓地非常简陋，但等城市的重建完成，会好好地再进行修整。生活总会一点点变好。

傍晚，忙了一天的众人在Kyrie家里吃饭，也为明早就离开的Dante和Trish践行。

许久没露面的Rosewood敲门了。在Nero同Ibuki前去销毁红色巨木的果实时，他把Misty带回了湖底花园休养。

第二次和Patricia的旧部下见面，Nero听说过Misty现在的珍珠白卷发就是面前的男人给予的。

感觉有那么点不爽，也就一点点…

Nero向Rosewood伸出恶魔右手。一融入家庭环境就容易变得天然的白蔷薇大方地和他握手，然后充分感觉到对方的热情。

“抱歉，我还在适应这鬼东西。”Nero耸耸肩。

Rosewood宽慰地笑，竟不多怀疑。

连一贯远离男女之事的Credo都能看出Nero正在醋意大发。听到他和Misty在交往时，他心里吃了一惊。但现在两人一个继承吸血鬼王族的力量，一个又被确认有魔剑士的血统，还算登对。Credo摇摇头，捧起碗继续喝汤。

Rosewood入座后，告诉Nero她恢复得差不多了，现在需要阎魔刀的力量加固湖底花园里的通道。

眼下就算是在商量公事，但Nero忍不住想快点见她。Kyrie瞧出他在焦躁，提醒他回过神来，尽量不要囫囵咽下食物。

“你妹妹不错嘛。”Dante凑到Credo耳边说悄悄话。

Credo眼睛瞪直，警告他别妄想。

我哪有妄想？Dante感到委屈。Trish和Noah相视一眼，都无视了他求安慰的眼神。

没一会儿，August带Daisy进了屋。正在黯然饮酒销魂的Dante看到她，一下子狼狈地呛到，使劲咳嗽着。顿时，所有人都看向他，眼神带点儿鄙夷的味道。唯有X-fly伸长触须替他拍背。

“咳、你们、咳…太冷漠了…！”Dante感到郁闷。

不愧是沉迷甜食和披萨的老男人。Daisy看过传奇猎魔人的具体形象后，没法把他和Sparta联系起来，明显那位男士要优雅得多。

啊，Dante又被嫌弃了。Noah轻笑着呡红茶。

嗯哼，彻底的。Trish慢条斯理地咬面包。

捕捉到他们无声的交流，Dante自觉端起冰啤酒离席，走门前又多看了Daisy一眼。红发佳人微微转动纤长的脖颈，回以冷淡的眼神。

Dante只想知道她是否有一个孪生姊妹，但既然一屋子的人都当自己是个轻浮的流氓…

“没什么，你们自便。”他耸耸肩，接着朝嘴里灌一口酒。

Daisy看着被关上的门，其实有些怀疑Dante的真正意图，但又不好意思再让他回来。下次再说吧，她心想，再转头看向Nero，“你好。我就是Dasiy。”

“她是我妹妹。”

刚插嘴的Rosewood被Daisy瞪一眼。他立即坐好，装作若无其事地吃东西。

“我姐亲口承认这女人天生克她。”Noah在Trish耳边小声说。

“有理有据的霸道谁都会服。”坐旁边的August淡淡附和。

Daisy把这些悄悄话当做对自己的褒奖，表情自然地接受了。她眼神示意Nero借一步说话。

在书房里，她坦白Misty在Patricia曾经的卧室找到一本记录封印术的书，擅自对通道进行实验。本来适当叠加术式以加强防护效果不会有问题，但她做过火了。

“那个白痴…”Daisy嗔道，银红的头发隐约燃起光芒。

非常了解Misty的做事风格，Nero完全理解她的心情，回到客厅说明情况后，立即去了湖底花园。还没走完螺旋的台阶，他听到幽深处就传来Misty的碎碎念——

“这样？……呸，不对！”

“这个总行吧…妈耶，搞什么鬼？”

“啊啊啊啊！为什么不能叠加？”

提着灯盏的Daisy回头，用无奈又气恼的眼神看Nero，无声控诉那人的瞎折腾。Nero向她宽慰地笑，露出藏在右手里的阎魔刀。

陪Misty守在门外的Ibuki听到了脚步声，从满地的卷轴和魔法书之间找空隙落足离开。

“等等，大学问家，你就这么走啦？”Misty慌了。

Ibuki只抬起金色凤眼看向楼梯口。她跟着望过去，看到了Daisy，还有跟在她身后的Nero。

Nero先是欣慰她的身体恢复了不少。但Misty马上做了一件令他哭笑不得的事儿——她兴冲冲地跑过来，一声招呼都不打地拿走阎魔刀，跑到通道的门前才意识到自己不会用。

“哎哟喂…”她回过头，用惨兮兮的声音求助。

“万事拜托，救世主先生。”Daisy拍拍Nero肩膀后和Ibuki离开了。

“我哪有这么麻烦？”Misty撅起嘴，吐气吹乱刘海。嘁。

“你麻不麻烦你心里没数？我以为你会躺在床上好好养身体的。”Nero弯下腰收拾散落一地的资料。

Misty拎着阎魔刀坐在被Rosewood特地搬到地下大厅的书桌上，晃着脚，“我心里有没有数不重要，关键是你觉得我有那么乖吗？”

Nero抬头看她一眼，“你品品自己说的话，有时候我真想气得打你屁股。”

“啥…？打我哪里？”

“掀开裙子，狠狠打。”

Misty随手从桌上拿起一支笔扔过去，“流氓！”

“哪儿比得过你。”Nero轻松抓过笔。紧随其后的书、笔记本甚至着火的烛台都被他稳稳接住，直到Misty把桌上的摆设全部扔干净。

“我再任性都比不过你。”见她没招了，他继续收拾散落在地上的书本，又言归正传地问，“说吧，为什么要做风险这么大的实验。”

“还不都是因为你…”Misty一脚踢向桌腿，不痛快地嘟哝。

“因为我？”

“还不是觉得你总是蜗居在这小破岛上可怜巴巴的！”她微红着脸，难得不油嘴滑舌了。

Nero面露好笑地走过去，把阎魔刀没收了，两手撑在她身侧。

就算Misty想要后退，也会被墙壁抵住。被困在窄小的空间里，她嘴硬不肯说点讨好的话。Nero也不指望她这时候变坦率，继续近距离观察红润的颜色从她颊边一直蔓延到眉梢。嗯，很有趣。

偶尔抬眼，和他的视线对上了，她立即挪开脸，却暴露了同样发红的耳朵。忍住笑意，Nero稍微低头，轻轻咬住她的一小片耳软骨。Misty身体立即一动不动了。Nero轻笑一声，松口转而含住她微微张开的嘴唇。

这个吻还很浅，但足以让她脸上一下热得像发高烧一样。整个人都好像被温水泡过，一种甘美的香气正在蒸发出来。Nero稍微拉开距离，看她不可置信般不停眨动眼皮。他心里感到越来越愉快，最后又忍不住笑出声。

这声音立即激起Misty的羞恼。但在她赌气推开自己前，Nero用不同于刚才的浅淡接触再次吻下去。意识到他的舌尖在仔细舔过自己的嘴唇，Misty又一下子不争气地服软了。不过没一会儿，她突然一把搂住Nero的脖子，在他惊讶注视下，反而一口咬住他的下嘴唇。

这下改为Nero愣住了。

找回优势节奏的Misty故意再用牙齿碾压片刻，伸舌头舔自己的嘴唇，一脸无愧又意犹未尽的表情。

Nero不禁用右手掐她脸，“太胡闹了。”

“你就不胡闹？”Misty斜眼看向正在对自己小心使坏的蓝色爪子。

“我在提醒你注意分寸。”

“不要。我继续挑逗你，可好？”

太过分了。Nero另一只手用力搂住她的腰，让两个人靠得更近了。但他没有顺势加深亲密的触碰，抿住嘴唇，他眉头显得犹豫地微微拧起。Misty早就无所谓他想对自己做什么，就这么窝在他怀里抬眼盯着他，表情显得挑衅而煽情。

不声不响的对视间，Nero反复端详她还算稚嫩的五官，慢慢松手了。想要归想要，但他不至于那么禽兽。

“你认真的？不是吧，我都做好了要被摁在地上这样那样的准备。”分明逃过一劫，她却不厚道地大笑起来。

被这么一调侃，就算Nero脑子再发热也冷静了。除了睼视Misty，他还想真的掀她裙子打她屁股。欠收拾的坏丫头。

Misty就这样被丢给Nero照顾。Ibuki留给她一把黑檀木梳，说要去订做新的油纸伞，也离开了湖底花园。

和外界存在时间错节的湖底花园进入仲夏。野孩子Misty巴不得成天泡在湖里，一天想洗三次冷水澡。Nero看她坐不住半分钟的好动身影，很能理解那两人急于离开的心情。

清早，他做好早饭后搬来梯子，依照Daisy留下的备忘录，一边摘成熟的紫葡萄，一边帮忙修剪葡萄藤。Misty的胃口经常比意识先醒。只要听到屋内传来咚咚咚的声响，他就知道她又眯起眼不看路，脚底踩空摔下了楼梯。她不哭不闹也不觉得丢脸，无所谓地自己爬起来，从不管是否骨折还是骨裂。

Nero有次看到她顶着一头乱发，一只手像面条似的随身体甩来甩去，检查后才发现是骨折了。他说教过，不顶用，不得不让她用腌苦瓜下饭长记性。

浴室传来水声，Nero也摘好一篮新鲜葡萄，打算参考Daisy留下的应季食谱做一些葡萄露酒。回到厨房，发现她已经把备好的早餐吃掉，他去敲浴室门，“摔到哪儿没？”

“就流了点鼻血。”

Nero摇摇头，“你再这样，就在一楼打地铺。”

“我不要喂蚊子。你还不如让我睡浴缸。”

“这里哪儿有蚊子？”Nero在客厅沙发上睡了两个晚上，也没被蚊虫叮咬，“别讲条件了，今天晚上你就睡一楼。”

关掉水阀，Misty擦干身体，换上一套棉麻家居服，拿毛巾搓着头发走出来。

混合薄荷和茉莉香氛的水汽扑面而来，Nero半倚着墙壁，打量她一脸不乐意的表情。Nero知道Misty不想睡下楼的真实原因。他不会随便上楼，这意味着她很自由，只要不搞出大动静，她几乎想做什么就做什么。像是半夜偷偷翻窗出去，湖边的萤火虫，老榕树上的蜂巢，山里涵洞的泥鳅……就没有什么能逃过她的魔爪。

Nero还记得有次深夜，Misty满身是泥地回来，肩上扛着一只黑不溜秋的小山猪。夏季里肉品不易保存。他急忙翻阅Daisy的食谱，连夜把山猪肉做成香肠、火腿、腊排和卤味，放到专门的阴干房或地下冻库。

不觉得这种分工很合适吗？

Misty吃猪肉烧烤时得意地问。

Nero拧着眉毛睼她，既不赞同也不反驳。

今早，安排她洗碗并打扫庭院，他又去书房拿一本书，给她两个选择：去墙角顶着书罚半小时站，或者抄书五十页。

不想他真的黑下脸打自己屁股，Misty把两件事都做了。同时忌惮对方冷冰冰的神色，她接受了在一楼打地铺的安排。

在一旁看Nero有模有样制作葡萄露酒，她一边趁他不备偷吃葡萄，一边问，“你不也睡一楼吗？”

Nero不会漏看她的小动作。她不挑食，甚至给她生肉她也咽得下。把她赶到厨房外，Nero解释道：“我睡客厅，你到书房打地铺。”

Misty瞥见茶几上已摆好一盘洗得亮晶晶的葡萄，愉快地一屁股坐上沙发，不剥皮也不吐籽地吃起来。

被这样仔细照顾着，她的身体很快恢复了原本的模样。Nero很有成就感，他听人说过Misty借住在Dante的事务所时，她不是跟着吃披萨，就是打电话给中华餐厅或意式餐厅叫外卖。

“你在叹什么气？”她问。

“我只是在想…”Nero抽一张纸巾把她手上的葡萄汁擦干净，“你回了外边的世界，还吃得惯那些东西吗？我可不是营养师或者保育员，你总得把自己照顾好。”

Misty把嘴里的葡萄肉咽下去，“你不说还好，现在我觉得你更像男妈妈了。”

“你再说一遍？”Nero有点生气地弹她脑门。看着盘里的葡萄还剩了一半，他随手抓一颗试试味道。肉是甜的，但果皮发涩，籽带有苦味，亏她不挑剔。

“哎哟，总统出门还会被扔臭鸡蛋呢，哪有出门在外不被教训的？”Misty一脸自然地把葡萄整个咀嚼。籽被牙齿碾碎发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

Nero才不在乎哪个总统的遭遇，他只关心她，“你回去之后，有什么打算？”

“我要做的无法就那几样，你呢？”

Nero微微愣神。他想了想，回答道：“我准备在Fortuna开设事务所，代替骑士团处理岛上的恶魔。我会让Credo协助我，如果他愿意的话。”停顿一下，他蓝眼睛中闪过一声叹息，“就算用阎魔刀加固了封印，但预防万一，我留下来总不会出错。看守这里的力量自然是越多越好。”

Misty蹙眉，“你甘心吗？”

“如果我说我不甘心呢？”

立即，Misty低下头，不敢再看Nero。

“你要是也跟着留下，另外的继承者怎么办？友善也好，残忍也好，不确认一下怎么行，对吧？”他把她抱在腿上，抚摸她的脸，慢慢对自己的觉悟无悔了。

“我突然觉得要就这么死掉就好了，一起逃走也行。”Misty把脸贴近他胸口，“人间会怎样，世界末日来没来，这些和我们有什么关系？”

“谁知道呢…”把下巴搁在她头顶，Nero闻到她发丝间淡淡的香气，“不过现在的我们已做出另外的选择。即便依然可以不管不问，沉浸于享乐，但最后一定会后悔的。”

“你什么时候变得成熟了？”Misty抬起头，有些惊讶。

“那你什么时候才能变得跟我一样稳重呢？”Nero端详她饱满的玫瑰色面颊，再次强调“下次见到你的时候，可别是小孩子的模样。”

“这我可没法保证，我又不是最强的。”

“那就别让我看到你在挨无谓的打，不然我会接着打你。”

“喂，你刚刚才夸自己成熟稳重呢！”

“一码归一码，你是喜欢蹬鼻子上脸的类型。”

“你怎么…”Misty说着突然失去声音，嘴唇无声息地嗫嚅着。心情在这一刻感到变得酸涩复杂，她只是想象一下Nero不在身边，眼睛就湿透了。“我不知道还有多少藏在人间的继承者，魔界那边是什么情况我也不清楚。因为是empty就要对他们进行确认，我想逃离这样的生活。”

Nero能够理解。在得知自己是Sparta的后裔时，他也感到迷茫，没有愿想过自己身世如此离奇。但这一切还不算太糟。因为有更多人仅仅因为一个命运不济的选择，走上了无可避免的结局。

“虽然我们的处境不同，但都要努力对抗命运。我们是同心的。”他安慰道，但没有替她擦眼泪。

Misty深吸一口气，点头承认了。抱怨过后心情会变得痛快，就像夏天的雨，去得特别急。Nero又看到她眼里恢复生气，散发出内在的活力。没有救药的黑暗无法和她融合在一起，Misty就是一颗发光体。所以，当她说想要去外界看日出的时候，Nero没有太惊讶。

晨雾是浓夜里游动的一线明亮，里边藏着光和热。

朝晖慢慢透过云霭，斜射在半醒的海面。太阳完全升起意味着再一次分离，但这回Nero没有那么感伤和不舍。他需要她，但有的地方、有的人更需要。他因此送最爱的人去照亮另一边的世界。

除了August因为古建筑修复一事暂时留下，Ibuki也随Misty登上返航的客轮。留守湖底花园的Daisy欣然接受作为回礼的葡萄露酒，认可了Nero下厨方面的才能。

鸣笛后，客船起航了。

Noah和Rosewood站在船舷，和在送行的人挥手作别。他转头对Misty说：“姐，他也在，不打个招呼？。”

遮阳伞下，Misty正站在端坐的Ibuki身后，用黑檀木梳子梳理那头流光溢彩的金发。她继续手里的活儿，解释道：“我早就和他说好了。”

Noah故意猜测，“你是怕看到他会哭起来吧？”

Rosewood想了想，“嗯，有可能。”

不可能。Misty翻一对白眼，无所谓地勾起嘴角。

“你在笑什么？”Ibuki毛茸茸的狐耳稍微一动，问道。

“当然是Noah和Rosewood咯。”

“那你心里又在笑什么？”

“心里…？”Misty眨眨眼，和转头侧目的Ibuki对上视线。她忖道，“我大概是觉得自己还不错吧。”

“嗯？”

“我看过的书里写了这么一句话…”她坐到他旁边，看着逐浪而飞的白鸥，“‘如果一段感情没能把你变成更好的人，只是让你患得患失、喜怒无常，那真遗憾，你爱错了。’但是Nero这次发自内心地笑着送我离开。所以，我想我慢慢变成了正确的人。”

【3】

Yates继续收集继承者的情报，但他们的出现频率远不及普通恶魔。七八两个月，Misty和Noah的追查之旅也变相成了义务狩猎恶魔。

Dante已经托人做好另一块霓虹招牌给Nero送去。他曾打趣，问姐弟二人是否要经营第二家分店。

不过这店没能开起来。险些被毁掉的花都Darcey已全面恢复正常，学校开始复课。Dante让他俩收心，做回单纯的读书人。

“我们会不会太狡猾了？”Misty一边吃早饭，一边问。

Noah走出厨房，湿手在围裙上擦拭，“既然心虚，那就不要再请假逃课，等拿到奖学金再请大家吃饭，少打懒主意去赌场赢钱。”

“真不像个四岁孩子说的话。”

“你一大早就想打架？”

“算了吧，看在开学第一天的份上。”Misty舔净嘴边的牛奶渍，朝窗外看去。城市的枫叶已经染色。再过一个月，铺满大街的火红就会被银杏的金黄替代。

Noah挂好围裙，坐下来开始吃自己那份早餐，“并不是追着其他继承者满世界跑才算有意义，我们能做的还有很多。”

Misty观察又成熟了不少的弟弟。她还记得昨天购物，他朝手推车里丢了一把电动剃须刀。

“时间过得真快。”她感慨道。

他看她一眼，默然点头。

她又问，“你会在Patty十八岁的时候向她求婚吗？”

“什、什么…？”Noah差点把豆奶喷出来，眼睛一下子瞪圆。

“一、二、三…她今年十四岁了。”Misty掐指计算，“你要是动作不快点，肯定有人趁她年龄合法的时候搞事情。”

Noah不屑地白她一眼，心里却开始翻江倒海。

闹腾的早饭时间结束，姐弟俩出门乘公交车去学校报道。文学院是女多男少的地方。Noah一进教室，女孩们齐刷刷把目光投过来，令他很不自在。

“Patty is watching…”她坏笑着，故意离远。

Noah却单手插兜，跟过去坐到她旁边。

“你想害死我？”她立即用脚踩他。

“我在帮你。还记得你让Yates做假病历的事吗？”

Misty皱眉，“他给我扣了个什么病秧子帽子？”

Noah轻笑道：“先天性心脏病。”

她听了差点跳起来。

“收敛你的冲动和不文雅的措辞，玻璃心小姐。”Noah歪头在她耳边低语，“我之前多少添油加醋地把你的病情说得更严重了。现在你大概是全院公认的文弱才女。”

“才女又是什么鬼？”

“你忘了你曾是新生代表？”

“Fuc…”

“闭嘴。”Noah瞪她。瞥见讲师进了教室，他身体跟着坐正。

Misty恹恹地佝偻腰背，对校园的蔷薇色憧憬一下子幻灭。这节课教师滔滔不绝说了些什么，她一个字都没听进去。下课铃一响，她在同学围过来前，假装咳得厉害，立即去医务室。Noah好心拦人，但还是有几个男生跟了过去。他心想她自己搞得定，也没多在意。

他的想法是对的。Misty一出教室就没了影，要她静如处子真是太难了。冲进最近的电话亭，她想找Yates抱怨。

接电话的是宅邸的管家。年轻的侯爵正在南方处理公务，一周后才回来。不过管家知道他给她伪造病历一事，尽职给了解释。正如Noah提示的那样，得了这种病很方便请假，随时说走就走又不会引起怀疑。

“小姐你那么机灵，能应付过去的。”管家鼓励道。

“好吧…”Misty像是伤了根的小草，苦着脸挂断电话。

不过她才不会一蹶不振。恢复野性后，Misty乔装去电玩城、迪吧、夜总会，甚至是红灯区消磨时间。她本身贪玩是一方面，另一方面恶魔往往潜伏在年轻人扎堆的地方。

Noah对她的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他也在做类似的事情。因为过去的经历，他对花都Darcey有一种复杂但很深的感情。这是一座给予和剥夺、死亡和希望并存的城市。Noah心想这里是自己的第一故乡，Fortuna其实次之。

开学一周后，文学院和商学院准备进行篮球友谊赛，要求队员们是新生。已经离校一年，高挑又肌肉紧实的Noah被默认可以参加，并且是主力。这是男丁稀少的文学院采取的必要措施。从入学到现在，他也遭到不少大胆女生的有意触碰。

Misty等Noah训练得浑身是汗地回家，一把勾住他脖子坏笑着问，“老实交代，有没有男生邀请你去gay吧喝酒？”

往日羞恼否认的Noah，这次气急败坏地强调，“我有女朋友！”

Misty立即扭头对放在桌上的听筒大声道：“Patty，听见了吗？”

听筒里立即传来咯咯的笑声，“听得超~清楚！”

“搞什么啊…？”Noah推搡她，红着脸拿起听筒，“Patty，别听我姐胡说，她就那个德行。”

Misty耸耸肩，溜回了自己房间。窗外，大马力摩托在街头狂飙的声音响彻夜空，还有警车接连不断的鸣笛。她突然想体验一把那样的刺激，马上就利索翻窗，只给Noah留了张便签，让他替自己请三天病假。

在这座城市，经常有年轻人在高速路口附近扎堆，就地举行烧烤派对，甚至聚众嗑药。叛逆又没规矩的愣头青一抓一大把。

Misty戴上蓝色挑染红色的假发，穿上故意做旧的破洞牛仔套装，手里摇晃着色素含量超标的饮料。

“新来的？嗯，靴子不错，我喜欢这种亮晶晶的款式。”正在抽烟的黑人女孩看到她，向她的马克靴比大拇指。

“我刚和劈腿的渣男分手，来这儿换个心情。”Misty虽然反感烟味，但还是忍着，装出轻佻的模样。已经有男生留意到她，投来暧昧的笑容。

黑人女孩提醒Misty，“给你个忠告。如果你喜欢正常的做，别找David，他是个喜欢捆绑和窒息的变态。”

Nero听到这话会当场发飙吧。Misty面露好笑，接过黑人女孩送来的冰啤酒，“谢谢你的忠告，我当然不想刚分手就陷入另一个泥沼。”

“毕竟男人都他妈的混账。”黑人女孩把烟蒂丢地上，一边踩，一边向Misty介绍围着篝火或烧烤架的男生们。

卖屁股的、职业扒手、打黑拳的、器官走私贩的儿子……

“这儿不会有干净的鸟，你最好去别的什么地方，多花点钱都行。”她掀起T恤下摆，露出一道手术疤痕，“一次弱智的火拼，我替某个混球挨了刀。结果他勾搭上有钱人的女儿把她搞怀孕了。”

“这是什么人渣啊。”Misty感到吃惊，不禁觉得Nero是世上最好的男朋友。

“话说你喜欢追风的感觉？”黑人女孩叼起一根新烟，露出意外意外洁白的牙齿。

“挺憧憬的，你会开车吗？”Misty从堆满一次性餐盘和刀叉的桌上找到打火机，替她点烟。

“谢了。”黑人女孩舒服地吐烟圈，回忆着，“以前被条子追得冲进了海里，我再也不想碰两个轮子的玩意儿。要你真想找刺激，我认识一个相对靠谱的人。”

“这个人在这儿？”

黑人女孩抬起手。Misty顺眼看去，同时嗅到一股低等恶魔特有的臭气。臭气的源头是一个梳着脏辫的男孩，正在邀请一个女生兜风。她有浅黑色的肌肤，波浪卷的头发，漂亮的小蛮腰和一双长腿。

“啊哈，看上去不错。”Misty很快认出那女生是谁，不觉惊喜。

“看仔细了，我指的是那女的，Nico，Nico·Goldstein。”

“嗯哼，我懂了，谢啦。”Misty拍拍她肩膀，迟疑片刻，在她额头吻一下，“没什么像样的回礼，就祝你做个好梦吧。”

黑人女孩吃惊地盯着Misty的背影，“我说这位姐们儿，除了我妈就不会有人这么做！”

“晚安！”Misty无所顾忌地给她抛飞吻。

“去你的…”黑人女孩嫌弃地摆手，但还是忍不住笑出来。如果不是母亲去世得早，她可能不会活得像现在这样。

走近正在谈话的一男一女，Misty搭讪道：“这位酷哥，听说你是这儿车技最好的？”

“最好？你开玩笑吗，在我面前。”Nico立即皱眉。

脏辫男生打量Misty，蓦地心虚起来。但他忍住了，问道：“你是谁？”

“一个想要追风的人。”

闻言，Nico叼在嘴里的烟蒂于齿间滚动。她仔细辨别，发现Misty没有说谎。

但那双亮晶晶的眼睛和这地方真不搭。Nico抖掉烟灰，对她说：“想追风，你大可以去游乐园坐什么跳楼机、过山车。”

Misty早就看得出Nico和这个脏辫男孩之间没擦出火花，就算有，她也要强行掐灭。因为男孩并非人类，Nico是他今晚的猎物。

“我决定了，我们三个比一场吧。”她自来熟地搭上二人肩膀，“速度与激情的国王游戏，怎么样？”

“虽然不知道你是从哪个地方来的乡下公主，但你做好被我扒光的心理准备。”Nico挑衅道。

Misty打量Nico还光洁干净的手臂，心想这时候的她还真狂。

被迫答应，脏辫男孩确认Misty是自己无法战胜的对手，反抗只会遭到更惨的欺凌。他心想一定要在比赛中途逃掉。

这场速度与激情的国王游戏立即引起热议，扎堆的年轻人们开始下注。

Misty坐上随处可用的二手轿车，毫不在乎胜负，会赋予Nero全新战斗力的Nico是必不可少的。而且杀死Agnus的人已经不是Dante，至于她如何对待身为杀父仇人的自己，Misty无所谓了，不觉得有什么好解释或开脱的理由。

裁判踩爆气球充当发令枪声，脏辫男生的摩托，Nico和Misty各自驾驶的轿车同时出发，在深夜的高速路开始狂飙。

按照指定的比赛路线，三人会在一处岔路口左转弯，冲破路障进入还未允许通行的路段。那是一条贯穿好几座山的隧道型公路，没有路灯，地上还散落各种建材。不仅如此，不少路段的护栏都没修好，旁边就是落差超过四十米的高崖。稍有不慎就会是车毁人亡的结局。

砰！急于逃命的脏辫男孩率先冲破路障，Misty和Nico的车几乎同时紧随其后。

Nico忍着心里的焦躁，不经意瞥了旁边一眼，当场吓呆。Misty手离开方向盘，正认真倒腾一台收音机。

“看路！你个混球！”发现前边有个大转弯，Nico大声喊骂。可接下来，她就发现自己的操心是多余的。Misty的车不仅没一头冲出去，还漂亮地飘过弯道。

Nico第一反应就是自己见了鬼，情不自禁踩了刹车。

“你是对的。”Misty冲她笑，收音机这时刚好恢复运作，她也停下车，提着正在放摇滚乐的机器，坐上了Nico的副驾驶座。

“你他妈是谁？”Nico气恼自己不随身带一把枪，明明家里多得是。

“Misty，Misty·Fortuna，我的名字。”

“什么，你说…Fortuna？”

“对，就是你爸上班的那个小破岛。不凑巧我就姓这个。”Misty故意给自己改了姓，现在她和Noah都姓这个。

“你认识那个人吗？”Nico握紧了方向盘，心里充满震惊和很深的厌恶，但也存在一点期待。

“他曾是我上司，不过现在那地方不再需要疯狂的科学家。”

Nico听了思绪陷入混乱，好几次欲言又止。

“总之发生了很多的事情，等处理掉那家伙再说吧。”Misty指着在前方越来越小的光点。

“可我没比赛的心情，一点没有。”Nico靠着椅背，试图放空大脑。

“那就换人。”Misty轻松抱起她，把她和作响的收音机丢到后座。

“你到底是个什么家伙？”Nico觉得响彻颅内的摇滚乐异常吵闹，用力一砸，机器立即故障。

Misty面露可惜，转而打开车载收音机，调频转到轻音乐频道。随后她大踩油门，目视前方，一边开口问道：“你对恶魔了解多少？”

Nico盯了她半天才说：“我知道恶魔是真实存在的。”

“是的。就像我一样，还有那家伙。”Misty抬眼看向脏辫男孩。

闻言，Nico不禁想起自己的祖母。她曾为一个佣兵制作了一对绝世无双的大口径手枪。因为那个佣兵是对付恶魔的高手，甚至有传闻说他本身就是恶魔。深吸一口气，Nico觉得自己的适应力强得可怕。刚才要跳出嗓子眼的心脏已在安稳地跳动，为大脑送去足够多的氧气。

Misty调侃道： “人和恶魔没什么差别，异想天开、好吃懒做、自私自利，什么事儿都做得出。”

Nico哼笑一声，赞同了。她看着越来越近的摩托，再打量仪表盘，上边显示的速度值并不高，照理来说按照根本追不上。

Misty看她一眼，“你很吃惊？”

Nico耸肩，“你不是说你什么事儿都做得出吗，不管你是什么。”

“对噢，你提醒我了。”Misty双手离开方向盘，利用gravity的力量让轿车有自主意识般高速前进。哪怕脏辫男孩慌不择路地驶入路旁的山林，她都能让车子安然浮空，继续追击。

Nico抱紧了收音机，突然很想弃车逃路，但又不想被摔死或摔伤。

“别紧张，这是我的常规操作。”Misty开玩笑似的安慰道，又嗅到另一种恶魔的气息，带着更加浓烈野性的恶意。她在车里的零钱匣子摸出一枚硬币，重力阵制造真空通道。在强大推力的作用下，硬币子弹似的射出去，笔直贯穿那个男孩的心脏，把他当场击杀。

Nico望着化成烟雾的恶魔，目瞪口呆，“就这么完了？那你还和他飙那么久的车！”

还不是想和你多聊一会儿。Misty心里咕哝，但表情严肃地调转车头，反方向行驶。

“有新的恶魔？”Nico敏感地问。

Bingo。Misty想要说俏皮话，但感觉到和那股气息交缠在一起的熟悉魔力后，立即轻松不起来。

一个黑影蓦地从前方的密林中一跃而起，是一只鹿型恶魔。

“来不及刹车的，直接撞上去！”Nico叫出来。

这时枪声响起。Misty预感到开枪的人即将冲入马路，疯转方向盘，轿车立即侧滑，刺耳的摩擦声响起。

Nero知道路过的司机会被吓到，做好被目击的准备继续追踪，但…

他盯着和自己相距不到十公分的车辆，通过没有玻璃隔离的车窗，和驾驶座上的Misty面面相觑。

“你怎么在这儿？”她懵了。

“你有驾照？”他却开口这么质疑。

面对男朋友阴沉的脸色，Misty感到阵阵心虚，“没有…”

这场飙车比赛引起交警的注意。警铃的声音由远至近。Nero理性地忍住火气，让Misty和后座的年轻女性下车，进入路旁的山林里回避。

“那个，我叫Nico，你是她…这个？”Nico绕到他旁边，手势比划着。

Nero看了正在反省的Misty，点头。Nico立即吹一声口哨。她第一次见到活生生的情侣档猎人。不过…

“你知道她的身份吗？当然，我没有挑拨的意思。”

Nero打量Nico，她身上的烟味让自己鼻子不是很舒服。“我很清楚。”他说着，继续看Nico，“我猜你也已经知道了。”

“差不多吧，她在我面前露了一手，很酷。”

“酷？”Nero又看向Misty。

“喂，我已经知错了。”Misty举起双手，“我会乖乖考驾照的，OK？那你呢，为什么出现在这里？”

Nero停下脚步，昏暗的树影令他蓝眼睛里的神色变得迷离，他好像在追忆什么。迈出一步，他紧紧抱住她。“发生了一点意外…”他低声说。

Nico别开脸，识趣地不发出任何声音。

Misty没料到Nero会这么做，试着拍他后背，安抚道：“就现在而言，一切正常，你别再胡思乱想了？”

Nero轻声应道，就这么原地睡着了。

“不是吧？”Misty困惑了。撑起他的体重倒是没问题，但他入睡的时机也太古怪。

“看来狩猎恶魔是个体力活，他该是累坏了。”Nico打量Nero的脸色，分析道。

Misty认命地背起比自己高大太多的男朋友，利用gravity让red queen浮空，带着Nico下了山，又在路边强拦了一辆皮卡车。她用blue rose顶着司机脑门，要他开车送他们回市区。

“你酷毙了。”Nico笑道。

“有一说一，你确定要和我们一路？”Misty让Nero枕在自己腿上，问她。

“回去了也没事可做呀，我挨了半个月的停课处分。”

“好吧，我可以给你安排点事儿。”Misty意味深长地眯起眼，“你了解过魔武器吗？”

“我听我祖母说起过…”

谈话间，皮卡车一路畅通无阻，最后停靠在公寓楼下。

Nico对摘下假发后形象大变的Misty已经不惊讶了，白色更适合一个吸血鬼，和她随时能变红的眼睛配对极了。

抹掉司机对这段劫车的记忆，Misty背起Nero，招呼Nico去了公寓。屋子黑黢黢的，Noah不在。他很有可能在什么地方狩猎恶魔。她放心地把男朋友丢到弟弟床上。

这时，X-fly从他的右手挣脱，人类手臂变回了恶魔手臂。它是Misty特意留给Nero的。Fortuna的市民需要时间去接受他的身份，所以得暂时藏起鬼手。

“先让我搞定她。”Misty对X-fly说道，想等会儿再询问情况。

因为Noah不喜欢叫外卖，冰箱里总是屯有食物。两个女孩在厨房一边吃布丁，一边聊着与恶魔有关的话题。

与厨房的轻松气氛不同，卧室里的Nero正被噩梦纠缠。他离开Fortuna确实有理由，即便他至今都不敢相信。

Misty给Nero讲过她如何让父母趁乱离开Fortuna，外婆又为抹除母亲的记忆而牺牲了自己。她的这些往事，他牢牢记在心上。

一位经营花店的委托人支付酬金时，一并送来一些种子和鲜花。言谢后，Nero去了海边的岩洞，把花束抛入大海，然后又去矿区，在被炸过的地方洒下种子。回去的路上，经过和炎狱火牛交手的废弃小镇，Nero感觉到异常的魔力波动。本被破坏的地狱之门碎片重组，形成了一扇小门。马上，和Twilight一模一样的小女孩从门里走出来。他当时震惊，差点没握紧red queen。

“Misty…我要快点……”她蹒跚着前进，时不时咳血。

刺痛的恶魔右手诚实地说明女孩是恶魔。但Nero于心不忍，想要确认后再行动。

听到脚步声，她抬起头。“Sparta…？”她呢喃着，异色瞳一下子变得猩红。她猛扑向过去，尖牙刺入他的脖子。

Nero立即被麻痹，指头都动不了，醒来已是第二天早上。脖子像被拧断过那样疼痛，忍耐着，他返回市区给Yates发去电报。如果条件允许，他想立即联系Misty，但这时的通讯科技还没那么发达。

Yates听到Nero的描述，赶紧拨通公寓电话。接电话的是Noah，他表示Misty请了三天假病假，昨天半夜就没影了。

袭击Nero的小女孩也是昨夜出现的，但考虑到路程差，他们都不认为她是Misty。只能说明和Twilight一模一样的吸血鬼从魔界来到了人间。交流着，三个人都默认用这个名字指代她，毕竟Twilight是Misty给那时的自己起的假名，意外贴合现在的情况。

最后，Yates做出安排，“Nero，我安排直升机去Fortuna接你。Noah，在他和你汇合之前，继续搜寻。如果需要，我可以马上联系Dante。”

“算了，暂时别让他知道。”Nero不想把事情闹得太大，心里有一种说不出的愧疚和烦恼。

“我也这么想。”Noah也认为自己的家人还得自己来保护。

尊重二人意见，Yates没有打电话到事务所去。这就是Nero出现在Darcey附近，还有Noah不在家的原因。

【4】

Dante和Rosewood完成委托，又坐了四个小时火车回到事务所，心想总算能好好睡一觉时，他们看到门口站着一个珍珠白卷发的女孩。

“Misty…？”Rosewood感到诧异。

“不对。”Dante皱眉，他发觉女孩是另一个吸血鬼。

当女孩转过身露出一对红蓝异色瞳时，他确认了。Misty现在恢复了原本深绿的瞳色，何况她和Noah早就返校。

Rosewood手搭在西洋剑上，冷声问道：“你是谁？”

女孩叹了口气，走过来，没有要战斗的意思。她看向两人，眼里有委屈的情感。

“Mom…”她开口这么称呼Rosewood。

他和Dante当即愣住。Dante想笑又笑不出来，“嘿，你不会跟着要叫我…”

“Papa。”

两个男人面面相觑，猜疑到底是哪个环节出了问题。很可能天狐ibuki清楚真相，可是他还在为他的油纸伞满世界游走，至今行踪不明。

怎么办？

两个人沉默好久，最后还是把小女孩带进事务所，并一夜难眠。

在公寓里，Nico和Misty聊天聊得累了，又喝过酒，就相互靠着在沙发上睡过去。奔波了一宿的Noah疲惫地回家，一开门就被客厅里的酒气惊到，再看看沙发上的姐姐与陌生女人，他怀疑她趁自己离开在公寓里办了乱七八糟的派对。抱着确认的心态，他急着推开自己的卧室门。

Nero因为做了一晚上噩梦，睡相奇差地趴在床上。只有X-fly最安分，待在书桌上一动不动。

“到底是怎么回事？”Noah想问凝胶恶魔。可目前能和它交流的只有Misty和Rosewood。

好在X-fly非常聪明。Noah看过它的简笔画，很快明白昨夜那三个人都干了什么，重重地叹气。这时，电话铃响了。怕惊醒还在睡的人，他急忙抱着电话去了厨房。

“是Noah吗？”Dante猜道。

“是我，怎么了？”Noah觉得他主动联系很稀奇。

“你姐在吗？”

“在，昨晚上她飙车去了，现在趴地上睡得跟死猪一样。”

Dante听着，看向坐在沙发上看杂志的女孩，小声说：“一个自称Twilight，也确实和那个Twilight一模一样的人正在事务所…”

“什么？”大脑短暂宕机后，Noah急忙说，“让她哪儿都别去，我这就过来！”

他刚出厨房，Nero就睡眼惺忪地推开卧室门。他看了看Noah，又看向客厅的Nico和Misty，一下子惊醒。

但Noah没给他缓冲时间，催促道：“快点收拾一下，Twilight正在Dante那儿。”

“你说，Twilight？”Nero彻底清醒了。不敢怠慢，他把Misty和Nico放回床上，找Noah要了个行李箱把拆卸好的武器装进去。

“X-fly，你留下看住她。”Noah嘱咐道。

凝胶恶魔摇动身体答应了。

它会遵照Noah的要求，但Misty如果用更强烈的口吻下令，X-fly还得服她。

所以醒来的Misty没多久就知道了情况，在客厅来回踱步，“阴差阳错，命中注定，这算我活该吗？啧，X-fly，Nico交给你了。她要回家就让她走，有恶魔出现在她周围就立即干掉。”

吩咐完，Misty亲自去找Twilight。清楚那人的真实身份，她知道她在人间现身不是个好征兆。

利用river进入过去了解到Noah和Nero的行程，Misty一回到现实就去了调度中心，向那班列车的司机发出假指示，让他就近靠站进行紧急排查。之后她搭乘另一列火车绕开这个站，成功领先。

拦下一辆计程车，Misty甩司机一把大钞让他向事务所狂飙。但还没驶进附近的街区，Twilight主动出现，开枪发起突袭。她用重力阵让车漂移躲过，刺耳的声响划破了午后的宁静。她打晕司机，立即下车引开对方。看到琥珀色的时空缝隙，Misty猜想对方想把自己强行拽入旧时空。

“有话好好说不行啊？”她吼道，用重力阵把她推开，“你又不是不知道你身体的情况，不要乱来！”

Twilight瞪着猩红的眼，挣扎着从废墟里站起来。“那只天狐没和你在一起？”她吐一口血沫，冷笑着。

“Ibuki不是我的宠物。”

“那他就是废物。”Twilight对实力不如Misty的事实并不感到羞恼，她一开始就清楚彼此的悬殊。

“我知道你为什么恨他，又为什么想要杀我。”Misty收敛溢出的魔力，“被留在魔界作为封印材料的尸体会复活，我始料未及。”

Twilight放声大笑，“所以你为了平复愧疚，假惺惺地把river的力量分了我一半。”

“我本是想让封印更牢固。”Misty驳斥，“如果知道你会活过来，我不会让你留下。”

Twilight略微失神，又上前揪住她衣领咆哮，“我已经被杀死、被抛弃了！就因为我是‘错误’的！”

被之前的动静吸引，Dante和Rosewood赶到现场听到她们的对话，感到震惊。

Misty反复张开嘴，还是没说什么，解释或安慰都是多余的。她略过TwIlight，沉住气嘱咐道：“Dante，Noah和Nero在来这里的路上，他们对这件事只知其一，不知其二。你来解释。Rosewood，你回一趟Fortuna。魔界花园的封印肯定松了，Nero现在不在，Daisy需要帮手。”

Rosewood看看她，又不确定地看向TwIlight，“难道她真的是…？”

“对，我曾经的肉体。”Misty沉重开口。

TwIlight瞪她，“你心里有数就好。”

Misty直接挑明，“我留给你的力量并不完整，你身体存在致命缺陷，就算把Rosewood和Dante吸成干尸都没用。你迟早会死的。”

“是，我承认，你的说法该死的正确。”

“我能帮你，另一半river还在我这里。”

闻言，TwIlight眼里闪过不甘，随即是抵触，“我到人间的第一件事就是找你，因为我想要活下去。但是我现在改主意了，我不想活在你的施舍里，休想让我欠你什么。”

“啧，你让我觉得，我有这么倔的脾气是一件很烦人的事。”

“我再强调一次，我们不是同一人。”

“随你，少了你体内的半个river对我来说无关痛痒。”说完，Misty忍无可忍似的离开了。

“我也想一个人静静。”TwIlight没让Dante跟上来，“抱歉，papa。”她用river打开时空裂缝，捂住还在流血的伤口走进去。

Dante叹息道：“其实她们是一样的。”

Rosewood点头，“但要怎样才能让她们坦然接受彼此？”

“我们插手没用。一个人最大的敌人是自己。”Dante靠着墙，等待Noah和Nero。

Misty也清楚这一点，但不期待会得到TwIlight的原谅。当时只顾着实践Ibuki提出封印方案，她没想过那具崩溃的肉体最后活过来了。TwIlight恨自己、恨Ibuki是理所当然的。

但引发这种复活的契机究竟是什么，只是想要报复吗？

感觉事情实在蹊跷，Misty转头去找TwIlight。她们各自拥有一半river的力量，即便回到旧时空，也不能去往太久远的世界，也无法停留太久，想找到近处的半身并不困难。

被堵进墙角，TwIlight一脸厌烦地抱起手，“你出尔反尔。”

Misty说：“我只想知道在魔界发生了什么。”

TwIlight碍于身高不得不抬头看她，“又来了，你的伪善。可你知道了又这样，还想着拯救世界吗？别装了，你的感情在我这里有残留，你巴不得下一秒就世界末日，大家死光了更好。”

Misty不禁笑出声，“对啊，你也觉得很烦吧，冷不丁就被迫参加战斗。就像你现在这样，不是被我刁难，就是被其他恶魔盯上。”说着，她用重力阵摔死刚从墙上探出头的低级恶魔。这些杂兵数量多了，TwIlight是无法脱身的。

Misty再次正视她t，“这不是施舍，是公平交易。我给你完整的力量，你给我要的情报。”

TwIlight暂时闭上情绪分明的异色瞳。静默许久后，她一边推开Misty，一边开口，“对方是个女性恶魔，和狮子一样狂野。”

Misty皱眉，“她想要破坏封印来到人间？”

“这只是一方面。她受被你遗留的力量吸引，对继承者和你都非常感兴趣。”

Misty不安地攥紧拳头。TwIlight对她的反应付之一笑，表情嘲讽又烦躁，“一和继承者扯上关系就会惹来麻烦。这就是我不想要另一半river的原因。”

她在不情不愿的谈吐里，说出自己如何被那个恶魔的杀意惊醒，又如何在魔界逃亡，好不容易找到一处次元裂缝才得以脱身。

Misty拧着眉毛听完后，掐住她下巴给她强灌了一大口血。嘴对嘴的。TwIlight当场愣住，又被迫咽了下去。

事实证明，Misty的血是非常有效的灵药，她身上的伤口迅速愈合了。即便反感这种强硬的救助，但她已经收下这个人情。

“够了！”TwIlight似是恼怒。她瞪圆红蓝色的异色瞳，用river走入过去的世界。

Misty用手背擦过嘴角。自己已经做得够多，再知难而进就显得轻贱。找到最近的电话亭，她拨通事务所电话。

接电话的是Rosewood。Dante正在给刚到达的Noah和Nero解释说明。

她说：“我还需要一个人静静。”

Rosewood默许了。等Misty挂断电话，他再放下听筒。

“她打来的？人在哪儿？”Nero直觉敏锐。

Rosewood微微怔愣，解释，“她心情还很乱，暂时别去打搅比较好。”

“我看她又想一个人处理这件事。”Nero身体陷入沙发。弹簧发出不堪重负的哀鸣。

“这次就让她自己做主吧。”Dante出声调解气氛，“Rosewood你先回Fortuna，预防万一。”

他点头，放心地把Nero和Noah交给年长的半魔。

这时的Misty正在一家中华餐厅吃饭，早饭午饭连同晚饭。她机械性地进食，满脑子想的都是TwIlight。

不行…

Misty最终还是不甘心。再次找到对方，这回她一声不吭把她四肢的骨头折断了。

剧痛和震惊，还有本能的恐惧在TwIlight体内膨胀。但Misty没有采取自己想象中的行为，相反，她给了她完整的力量。

“随你怎么想。”Misty冷冰冰地说，“但IbukI是我的底线，你敢对他动手，我就让你生不如死。”

“我就敢，怎样？”TwIlight咬牙切齿地低吼。

Misty掐住她脖子，提起她，“你大可以试试。”

TwIlight试图嘲弄出声，但嘴里立即咳出鲜血。但她仍是用眼神告诉她：我要先杀了你，再杀天狐。

这个顺序是不能乱的。先杀主人，喜好云游的动物自然会现身。

然而TwIlight无法真的杀死Misty，两人是同一种生物。因了解而厌恶，爱惜又抵触，人很难战胜自我。

清楚这一点，Misty最后松手了。她离开TwIlight，随便找了一处楼顶躺下休息，感觉身体和神经快被折腾散架。

突然，头顶的满月变成一只猩红的眼睛，空气里立即充满非比寻常的压迫感。看着诡异的天象，Misty感觉体内的魔力不受控制地躁动。那对漆黑的翅膀在后腰倏地展开，犄角和蛇一样的长尾都长了出来。

“魔界继承者…”

意识到自己正被彼岸的同类窥伺，她预感到一场避无可避的对峙。拍动后腰的翅膀，她飞向那只可怖的眼睛。刚靠近，血月中间撕开缝隙，金黄流火的身影冲出来，是一个有着狮子般狂野毛发的男性兽人。

Misty打量他，猜他不是惊醒TwIlight的恶魔。她说过对方是女性。

“你究竟是…？”确认他是继承者，Misty刚开口，兽人的尾巴骤然变长，把她缠住再甩进血月的裂口。

大脑被紊乱的气流挤压，视野和意识被蚕食着，她在被空间吞噬前和那个兽人恶魔对望。

他悬浮在那里，嘴上的口型是——抱歉。

奇怪的家伙。这么想着，Misty不浪费精力挣扎，用翅膀把自己裹成一个球以抵御凶猛的气流。

完成对她的转移，毛发金黄的兽人落在屋顶，望着恢复皎白饱满的月亮又说了一声抱歉。

这只兽人是魔界继承者Lenore，gift是scabish（子夜），一种能利用满月发动的转移能力，这时的月亮会随之变成一只鲜红的眼瞳。

【5】

吸血鬼曾是一个庞大的种族，存在严格的阶级分层。部分王族甚至把贵族视为和平民一样的贱种，因为只有王族的血才有自主净化的能力。而血液纯净才能保证吸血鬼发挥最大的实力。

不同阶级之间的冲突一直存在，直到王族一夜之间销声匿迹，只剩Patricia。这位本不起眼的年幼王女备受争议，立即被指责为罪魁祸首。

也有人怀疑那是魔帝给Sparta下达的秘密任务。吸血鬼们心高气傲，不适合作为臣下，甚至会变成魔帝的威胁。

面对流言，Patricia始终缄默，被召见时也没有改变表情中的神秘和淡淡的嘲讽。

彼时还年幼的Lenore是Sparta的弟子之一。他尊敬他、维护他，因此得罪过魔族中的权贵。但Lenore没有受到严酷的责罚，他的家族是魔界四大贵族之一。这是一个以奴役并改造同类而闻名的术士家族，古老而显赫。

Lenore的姐姐，长女Kinsey是被寄予众望的下任家主。她受过魔帝点拨，憧憬王者、追求力量。

当Sparta成为叛徒，Lenore执着地认为他有自己的苦衷和理由。Kinsey则毫不犹豫地断定弟弟走火入魔了。为避免多年后再出现另一个Sparta，她对他进行大量实验和精神改造。

漫长的时间里，Lenore崩溃过无数次。但他总以面目全非的新姿态，一张口就说要去找Sparta。

以奴役和改造恶魔而闻名的家族竟然收拾不了自己的家务事。Kinsey本就鄙夷他，这下她失去耐性，却在痛下杀手时发现Lenore悄然间成为吸血鬼——他得到了Patricia的力量。而当时Patricia已经发起震撼魔界的赌局。

没想到这个叛徒也如此偏爱家里的怪胎，Kinsey怒不可遏。但愤怒反而使她松懈了理性，Lenore趁机逃脱。他持有的scabish支持他在满月高挂的夜里安全离开。

Kinsey没有惊动别的任何势力，这是不光彩的家务事。她放出了被改造过的实验体去追杀Lenore。只要他找不到前去人间的裂缝，迟早会被发现。但Kinsey没料到他与同样是魔界继承者的Piper结伴，那是一只来自极寒地狱的冰狼，实力强劲。

但寡不敌众，Piper和Lenore最终还是败下阵。冰狼濒死被掳，而他深受重伤，被迫逃入炎狱。

Kinsey对Piper进行精神改造的同时读取他的记忆，得知试图他们想要去人间找到empty并得到她的帮助。Patricia竟把最重要的本源之力给了人类。她怒气冲天地让数万只传音恶魔飞遍魔界，告知Lenore用empty的继承者来换回同伴。

Lenore太了解Kinsey的真实想法。她想利用empty回收Patricia散落在外的其他力量，不仅惩治和报复这位王族的叛变，甚至想借此登上帝位。不愿魔界又迎来一位残暴的统治者，但为保全Piper，他最终去人间找到了Misty。

她因此坠入一片古怪的荒地。放眼望去，苍白的荆棘林一直延伸到尽头。在死寂的林中走了有一会儿，周围景色始终单调不变，Misty有种原地踏步的错觉。这里没有恶魔出没的迹象，甚至不存在活物的气息。

虽然不喜欢血魔的模样，但后腰那对黑翅膀带来安慰的温度。没恢复人形，她继续朝前走，又蓦地想起了Vergil。他如何在魔界流浪，又流浪了多久才回到人间？

担心地想象着，Misty振作起来。她不能错过Vergil的归来，如果有机会阻止他毁掉red grave市更好不过。改变未来就改变未来吧。没能提前终结Santcus，Joe的死亡和自己脱不了干系，她对这件事一直耿耿于怀。准备离开这里，她又发现一展开翅膀飞上去，荆棘就会立即蔓延，封锁天空。

看来只有毁掉这里了，但是动静太大可能惹来敌袭。思量着，Misty重新猜想那个兽人的意图，觉得他不该是想丢她在这里自生自灭。第一次和魔界继承者打交道，对方的表现干扰着她的判断。

或许我们能谈谈。Misty有意乐观地想着，放弃了飞行。她又一路走到完全干涸的河床，几副不完整的巨大骨架半埋入灰黄的土里。照理来说，恶魔死亡后尸体不会遗留。她跳下去，大胆走在龟裂的河床上。风刮过来，沙尘铺天盖地地卷起来。她用黑翼护住口鼻，仔细观察树一般高耸的白骨，伸手去触摸。这些遗骨很脆，被稍微用力一握，就发出噼啪的裂声。骨质如雪花零零碎碎地掉落，露出最里边金属质地的银色内芯。

Misty把周围骨骼都这么握过一遍，发现了更多银色的条状物。蓦地，它们像有生命般扭动起来，光滑的表面出现凸起，朝四面延伸并变得尖锐。Misty急忙退回岸上。当她回头，骨架耸立的地方长出了新的白色荆棘林。

这地方像一座在不停扩张的监狱或墓地。进来的生物出不去，死了又会变成荆棘林的部分。前言收回，那个兽人继承者不一定好相处。被丢到这么个鬼地方，Misty反思自己不能那么乐观。

引发骚乱就引发骚乱吧，一个人在这里毫无头绪。望着随时又会被封锁的天空，她做好被追杀的准备，打算一路飞到Ibuki曾居住的神社花园，利用封印已经松懈的通道离开魔界。

血液从被划出的伤口流出，充满腥气的力量扩散。察觉到她逃离的意图，荆棘林潮水般涌来，立即把天空封锁，形成一层层尖锐的隔离网。Misty也正式向这片大地的狱卒发起挑战。重力阵的红圈张开血盆大口，饕餮着白色荆棘。庞大的血气横冲直撞，形成数个大型风暴。

这么激烈的动静不可能不被知道。

斥候迅速折返，禀告金色的女性兽人，“Lerone已将empty带回魔界。”

女性兽人，也就是Kinsey，她一边大笑，身后的狮尾抽打一下地面。

斥候继续献媚，“只要把这个继承者改造成听话的狗，您在魔界的地位将无人能敌。还在人间活跃的Sparta之子也不是您的对手。”

“这就是叛徒的下场！”头发如金色的火焰在燃烧，Kinsey拎起奄奄一息的冰狼Piper，一脸不屑。没有了gift，继承者将一无是处。

“Kinsey大人！”另一个斥候从荆棘林方向赶来，急声道，“我只发现了empty，没有感觉到Lerone的任何气息！”

“他敢对我耍花招！”Kinsey大怒。血光一闪，这个斥候被撕成碎片，立即化作灰烬。

Lerone持有的scabish是Kinsey非常需要的力量。有了它，她可以灵活移动以追查其他继承者。

“该死，Lerone！我要吞了你！”她怒骂着，把Piper狠狠摔在地上，用力踩他的头。而这只猛兽也是软硬不吃的硬骨头，此刻眼里还对她露出轻蔑之意。

Kinsey把他一脚踢开后立即前往目的地。她一心想赶紧得到empty，懒得揣测Lerone没有返回魔界的理由。这里是魔界，是她未来的领地。区区人类，哪怕得到Patricia的垂爱又如何，不过是被一个叛徒利用的玩具罢。

这时的Misty专注突破荆棘林的封锁，没有察觉自己正被觊觎。但好在她赶在Kinsey来之前把白色屏障撕出一道裂缝，她欣喜狂若，挥动翅膀正要逃离，又蓦地听到一声细微的呻吟。

不可置信这里还有幸存者。错愕地想着，Misty左右张望。被狂风席卷的大地里，那些被深埋的巨骨露出大半，有的显然是龙的遗骸。而龙到底算不算恶魔还存在争议。很多恶魔的样貌就非常像龙，但偏偏恶魔死后又无法保留遗骸。

一个猜想浮上心头，Misty震惊地猜测这片荆棘林如此难缠，是因为龙族本身的强大，以至于它们死后也能发挥力量。所以这里很可能是龙族的隐秘墓地，外来生物只进不出。

裂缝正在逐渐恢复，自天空投下的光线变得微薄。然而那个声音虽然细微，但确实存在。Misty咬咬牙，用重力阵强行拖延时间，再分出些力量让地面暴露更多部分。果然，一副相对完整的龙形骨架下方出现了一窝椭圆的蛋。声音来自那里。她猜里边有活着的生命。

“但到底是哪只？”

龙蛋的大小和中号水桶相当，粘连在一起又分不开。Misty没有余裕把十八颗蛋都分离出来再慢慢挑。空出的手和尾巴迅速摸过每一颗蛋，她终于找到了唯一存在心跳的。用重力阵强行把它分离，她发现从这颗蛋里延伸出数条血管似的长条，连结着其余十七颗蛋。这只求生欲极强的幼龙好像把同胞全部吃光了。

Misty怀着种种猜疑，一边扯断那些长条，带他顺利离开了荆棘林。趁还能保持血魔形态，她抓紧时间高飞，借助浓云避开其他恶魔的视线。危机还没解除，可她却忍不住浮想联翩，满脑子都是自己骑着龙遨游天际的画面。

可它不听话怎么办？

“不行，既然救你的人是我，你就得听我的！”Misty理直气壮地命令道。

等实在飞不动了，她连滚带摔地落在一片铺盖白雪的山坡。懒得在意天气，她抱着还血淋淋的龙蛋躺着喘气。头顶是暗红的天空，又有星尘般细雪洋洋洒洒，诡谲又莫名浪漫。

休息好一阵，Misty慢慢坐起来，捞一把雪给龙蛋搓澡。凹凸不平的骨质和浑浊的污血被弄得平滑干净，蛋壳最终呈现深邃的藏蓝色，非常漂亮。

“你在恶魔里算得上美型了。”Misty开心地和龙蛋说起话，“给你起个般配的名字吧。我喜欢看的漫画里有一句名台词——人类的赞歌就是勇气的赞歌。身为恶魔的我们要和其他物种共处也是需要觉悟的，你本身的求生欲又那么强，所以…”

“Fearless！”

虽然能感到壳中传来的心跳，但对方没有别的反应。Misty有点尴尬地干笑两声，但不打算给他改名，这还蛮好听的不是吗。站起来，她用手扶着把蛋顶在脑袋上，辨别方向后继续赶路。

魔界有白昼黑夜，虽然不会有灿烂的蓝天流云，Misty努力把周围的细雪想象成日光。所以现在下雪，其实也是晴雪。就算魔界的月亮升起，当天色暗下，又可以把夜晚当做雪月夜。

“我一定是被憋出毛病了，看一棵草都觉得眉清目秀。”

回过神，发现自己和不知名的枯草对视好半天，Misty嘟哝着重新赶路。她一边把龙蛋当球玩，一抛一接。

“知道吗，Fearless，我有段时间很想钻研摄影。可我老弟不是嫌我在他闭眼时按快门，要么就是说我把哪里的风景照得很廉价。”回忆在歌剧院讨教心得的日子，Misty絮絮叨叨着，“光影的变化正是风景自己在说话。或许魔界也不完全是个是非之地吧，至少现在的气氛没让我感到紧张。”

满是星尘细雪的丘陵正敞开了平和的襟怀，让她在万籁俱静中安全地走了很久，一直到暮色降临。魔界存在这样的净土，真是奇怪。Misty好奇这片土地的主人，又开始对龙蛋说起单口相声。

蓦地，半隐半现在云雪中的满月变得猩红。她警觉地抬头，又和那只血瞳对上视线了。龙蛋也跟着不安晃动。

“没事…他该是想确认我的死活。”Misty安抚道。

血瞳没有存在太久就消失，满月恢复了苍白。

“胆小鬼…”Misty咕哝着，没心情再享受落雪丘陵的安宁，加快了赶路的步子。

嗷呜呜。远处又传来尖利的狼嚎。

Misty神奇地听懂了对方的语言，浑身鸡皮疙瘩起来了。那只狼在说“快逃！”

心里充满惊异，她脚步慢下来。平白无故的，他为什么要提醒自己，又或者那狼压根不是在和自己说话。

“Fearless，你怎么看？”Misty低头征询龙蛋的意见。但他哪里会给出提示。自嘲地摇摇头，她当意识不存在，让身体做选择。

结果是偏离路线，面朝狼嚎的方向。

“好奇害死猫啊。”她叹一口气，又干脆地顺势而为了。

风明显凛冽起来，落雪也不再和烟一样轻盈。顶着变化无定的寒流，Misty抱紧了Fearless，想要相信自己的判断没有错。不住呼啸的狂风裹挟了活物的气息，一个完全陌生的味道被吸入鼻腔。神经兴奋地紧绷起来，她咬牙，在透不过气的凛寒中保持前进。

隐隐的，Misty在雪幕里看到一个身影。那人好似顶不住风雪，慢慢倒下去。犹豫好久，她还是过去查看。

“咿，怎么没尾巴？”

Misty以为狼族就算变成人形也会保留部分特征。她大胆地把他身子翻过来，立即被吓一大跳，几乎把喉咙叫破。

惊叫声让那个人眉头一皱，挣扎着想站起来。Misty马上伸手去扶。然而指尖还没碰到对方，寒芒一闪，她惊觉自己三根指节被瞬间斩断。鲜血溅到龙蛋表面被迅速吸收。但她只顾着发愣，没有留意到。

他站起来，慢慢放下短刀的同时盯着她，银白的眉毛紧紧皱拢。这个人不是别人，正是Vergil。坠入魔界的半魔已经不是年轻时锐气逼人的模样。和所有漂泊者一样，他很狼狈，脸上又充满冷漠和不信任。

然而在Vergil的眼中还存在一抹困惑。并非纯粹的不解，他更像是在问Misty——你怎么在这里？

周围的风横冲直撞，搅得Misty情绪不安。她抱紧龙蛋，试着叫他的名字，一边看自己的手指恢复如初。

Vergil沉默地向她走去，又在一个恰当的社交距离站定。

没有感觉到敌意，但Misty绝不敢回收凝聚在手里的魔力。对方要做出任何可疑的行为，她会立即用重力阵把他推远。但Vergil一直在静静看自己。好像两个人之前就认识一般。

沉默太过压抑。在Misty忍无可忍地开口前，他却问道：“这次又是谁转移了你？”

“什…什么？”

Vergil好似当她内心的波涛不存在，以一种理所当然的态度再开口，“别让我说第三遍，这次又是谁转移了你？”

这个问题包含太多信息，Misty陷入混乱。看她表情纠结的模样，Vergil喉咙里逸出一声代表嘲弄的气音。他好似恢复了贵公子的神气，睥睨地注视她。“时间不对。”他简短地说。

“什么时间，我不懂。”

而且你真的是那个Vergil吗？你不该嚷嚷着power然后杀过来吗？

当然，这么问出来无异于找死。

“哼，现在的你本来也不该懂。”Vergil思忖片刻，这么回答道，然后转身朝一个方向走。他对Misty勉强算客气，甚至带一点恶意的戏耍和故作玄虚的意味。

看着他的背影，她伸出手，又说不出挽留的话。她无法忽略Vergil的倔强。这人不和Dante再次战斗并彻底败北，就不会承认追逐力量的是一种错误的偏执。

可悲又可气的战斗狂。心里郁闷地想着，Misty像要把Vergil的后背盯出一个窟窿。

这视线太过锐利，他不禁停下脚步，回头。Misty和他对上视线，索性快步走去，问道：“你现在去哪儿？”

Vergil抬高线条分明的下颚，拒绝回答。

“死要面子活受罪。问你，你身体还撑不撑得住？”

“……”

“你要死不活的，我知道事实是这样。”她不愿听他任何傲慢的借口，继续问，“你吃什么活到现在的，尸体，魔石？”

Vergil脸上露出明显的反感，反嘲道：“你想要？”

“没胃口，而且我消化不了。”Misty解释着，“我的身体和其他恶魔的不一样。换句话说，拿我的血拿来应急，效果比他们的要优秀很多。”

面对她伸来的手，Vergil皱起眉。但他没有转头离开，而是犹豫了。

“你爱去哪里去哪里，但多留一两张底牌总不会错。”Misty观察他的表情，慢慢觉得自己和Vergil该是认识的，不然他会吝啬于把时间浪费在自己身上。但为何这段记忆是单方面的，她还不知道。

许久，Vergil微微弯腰，握起Misty的手，好像要落下亲吻。但才不会发生这么浪漫的事，接下来，他只是迅速用牙齿咬破她指根的痂罢。魔力充沛并且干净的血液在魔界非常稀少，Vergil眼中的情绪立即变得滚烫，越想压制食欲，相互挤压的牙齿就让伤口越来越狰狞。

Vergil的力气大得惊人，她根本就抽不出手。忍受这种疼痛，感觉可怜的手指几乎要被含入嘴里并咬碎，Misty心里有那么点后悔了，情急之下她说：“我正在找返回人间的路，你要想去找Dante，可以跟我一起走。”

听不得那个名字。“我拒绝。”Vergil声音冰冷，嘴唇张合间露出了沾血的牙齿。

“就知道你会这么说。”Misty顺利收回手，心里庆幸，但盯着创口又实在忍不住龇牙咧嘴，“嘶…你嘴里装了绞肉机吗？”

“你自找的。”

Misty瞥这个毫无歉意的男人一眼，“对，我活该。你们Sparta家的男人就是克我。”

Vergil对她的抱怨报以一声轻笑，还有一点不快。“你和Dante很熟？”他问。

可不等Misty回答，他又转身离去，一边犹自说道：“有些事他做不到，永远都是。也别让我再见到你。”

幼稚，简直莫名其妙。Misty心里燃起一团火，又理不出头绪。她郁闷地继续赶路，和他背道而驰。

Vergil这时回过头，看她的身影逐渐被风雪吞没。

“所以，你稳坐在中心，我环行奔走…”他低沉地念着。时间错位的见面是否还会发生，他并不确定，也想要扼杀这样的期待。


	7. 委身于灯火阑珊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每个人都杀死所爱  
> 区别仅在手段：  
> 有人以恶毒的眼神，  
> 有人以谄媚的巧言，  
> 怯者以吻，  
> 勇者以剑。  
> ——雷丁监狱之歌

【1】

与Vergil分道扬镳后，Misty在暴风雪的尽头见到了Kinsey。女性兽人一脸傲慢地踩着冰狼，和她样貌相仿的男性浑身是伤地站在一旁。Misty认出是他把自己从人间转移到魔界，而那只冰狼也是魔界继承者。

“你们是一伙的？”Misty盯着他，问道。

“不是，但…”他立即否认，使劲咬住嘴唇后又低语，“我不得不这么做。”

观察他，再观察那只奄奄一息的冰狼，Misty心里了然。人类继承者和人类有天壤之别，但恶魔成为继承者后不一定凌驾于同类之上。她得格外当心此刻一口气压制了两名继承者的女性兽人。

Kinsey懒得在意她与Lenore的对话，继续向她投以贪婪的目光，并一脚踢开了冰狼。Lenore怒火中烧，又被她的护卫推到地上，并被踹断脊骨。听到咔嚓一声，Misty极为反感地拧眉，不禁有了突袭Kinsey的念头。

一旁拄拐的老恶魔这时提醒道：“大人，您不能往前走。这片区域的主人是——”

“闭嘴，这里很快会是我的地盘！”她一边大步流星，一边不耐烦地吼道。

老恶魔瑟缩身体，不敢发声了。Misty观察他忧心忡忡的表情，认为自己的猜想不会有错，落雪丘陵的主人不同寻常。可现在她没有带走那两名魔界继承者的机会，只能先和Kinsey展开周旋。于是她变成了血魔的模样。周围的恶魔立即发出惊呼，就连Kinsey本人也呲起牙，略显慌乱地停下脚步。魔界的原住民根本不在乎Misty本是怎样一个人类，他们只认识Patricia。此刻她的模样和Patricia的魔形外貌有八分相似了。被那双鲜红剔透的眼瞳冷冷睼视，Kinsey不禁感觉膝盖在发抖。

对峙间，一个银发及膝的女恶魔从雪里出现，优美的身段包裹在女仆裙中。她说：“主人吩咐，请继承者之外的来客迅速离开。”

Misty掂量手里的龙蛋，“这孩子呢？”

女仆客气地回答，“这是您的自由。”

Misty不习惯被人用敬语相称，转眼看向表情阴晴不定的Kinsey。她和自己相距不过十来米，可她再进一步就会进入落雪的领地。趁这个机会，Misty用脚跺地。Lenore和冰狼Piper身下立即浮现暗红的重力阵。Kinsey大惊。但来不及阻拦，两个重要的魔界继承者就被Misty收走。

“我劝你惜命。”Misty警告道。她其实没有足够力量迎战，身体早就变小不少。但这片地区所有者的态度给了她底气。

Kinsey性格固执。她四肢着地，在一阵血红和金黄的光芒中变成浑身流火的狮子。

“Kinsey大人，这里是第一贵族的领地！”拄拐的老恶魔再无法沉默，急声劝阻。而她以一声雄浑的怒吼表示拒绝，并决意要达到目的。

“姐，不可以！”Lenore也变成一只火狮子，向Kinsey一头撞去，在她进入暴风雪前把她推出去。两只野兽厮打做一团，高热的火焰将他们笼罩，好像太阳从天上坠入大地。

他们是姐弟啊。Misty皱眉，转动眼珠看向银发女仆。她无动于衷，似乎在Kinsey真正进犯领地前不会动手。

【既然你不想离开，就做点什么。】冰狼Piper摇摇晃晃地站起，他烟灰的眼珠看向Misty。她这下确认自己可以理解狼语，但应该只限于Piper，因为他也是继承者。

“你那句‘快逃’是对我说的吗？”Misty伸出自己细长的尾巴，帮Piper保持平衡。她眼睛仍注视打得不可开交的狮子姐弟。而冰狼没有回答，同样望着面前炽热的战况。

“我既不好心，也不至于冷漠，我只能做力所能及的事。”Misty对他强调道。她把龙蛋放到地上，一手握住另一只的食指，扯裂。

“机会我给了，怎么选择，是他的自由…”说着，她把血淋淋的断指丢出去，在两头火狮子周围制造暂时性的屏障，迫使他们分开。Piper立即让Lenore趁机回到暴风雪中。

“你们三个一个都逃不了！只要有了empty！第一家族也会被我奴役！”Kinsey朝天咆哮。浓云以她为中心旋转，雷暴和烈火滚过头顶，向着目标袭去。

实在躲闪不及，Misty仓促间拽过银发女仆委屈她充当盾牌。勉强用冰魔法挡住这阵雷火，女仆把头一百八十度扭转，以诧异不解的表情质问Misty。

“抱歉，我再流血就要变婴儿了。”她直言不讳。

跟着躲过进攻的Lenore再看一眼Kinsey，神情愤恨而难过。最终他一瘸一拐地退入暴风雪的保护圈。这时，Kinsey嘴中发出低沉如咒语的声音，簇拥们的眼神立即变得空洞。

“如果这是您的愿望…”拄拐的老恶魔慢慢闭眼，成为满足她野心的道具。

更多不同种类的恶魔迅速融合，变成像是蜈蚣和蜥蜴的大型结合体。望着这一幕，恢复兽人形态的Lenore捂着受伤的肩膀，低声说：“对于以奴役和召唤恶魔闻名的家族，有血有肉的忠诚其实可有可无。上位者不缺少听话的武器。”

“但你还是认为她是你姐姐。”Misty叹息道。

“警告。”头颅已经摆正的银发女仆上前一步，“请继承者之外的不速之客立即离开。”

但Kinsey无视她，一跃而起落到融合恶魔头顶，让火焰和雷电覆盖融合恶魔的身体。忽的，Misty想起了Vergil，他又不是继承者，怎么相安无事地行走在这片区域？

“Empty，你去哪儿？”Lenore问。

“我找人。”她把龙蛋塞到他手里，“还有，叫我Misty。”

“我是S、不，我的本名是Lenore…”他点点头，看她振翅飞起来，几枚光亮的黑羽被寒风卷走。

雷声和爆炸，冰雪和硝烟，身后发生怎样的恶战和自己没有关系了。老恶魔和Lenore的态度已经暗示Kinsey会败北，这里是魔界第一贵族的领地。这一连串惊险的遭遇让Misty心里产生激烈的焦灼感，一种渴望紧紧攥住了心脏。她想要返回之前和Vergil见面的时间点，愿意尝试一切可能的办法把他强拽回人间。有Nero和Dante的助力，说不定Vergil的理性能被提前唤醒，这样就不会发生后来城市被屠的惨剧。

焦急地猜想着，Misty忍受失血和魔力匮竭的高强度负荷，维持血魔状态持续飞行。现在的Vergil没有阎魔刀，他不具备快速移动的能力，追上他只是时间问题，再加上一点点运气。

“给我站住！”

一看到风雪中的人影，Misty就猛冲而下。在巨大的惯性中，两个人摔倒在地，一连滚了好几圈。Vergil辨别出她的气息才没有回击，但她这次的出场方式未免莽撞。他拧起修长的银色眉毛，看她解除血魔状态后，身体又肉眼可见地变小一大圈，就连声音也稚嫩了很多。

Vergil很早以前就知道她是特殊的吸血鬼，但没想到还存在这样的变化。不过他仍觉得两个人不该一而再再而三地见面，他们本来就不该有什么交集。

但现在的Misty不了解他和另一个自己如何认识、又经历过什么。她只是激动地揪住他衣领，飞快地说：“听着，这里很危险，你最后现在就跟我回人间！你到时候想和Dante怎么打架都行！”

如果不是骑在自己身上，她根本不可能拧住自己的衣领。Vergil的五官因为情绪不佳而失去俊秀的线条感。他不满她现在的模样和初见时一样，七八岁的小鬼看上去弱不禁风极了。另外她此刻想表达的意愿，和从前的相差无几。

越来越没耐心听Misty讲话，Vergil轻易掰开她的手，把她拎到地上。

“Verg、唔！”她刚想用重力阵压制他，又痛苦地抱住头。大脑窜过一阵阵带着疼痛的白光，她马上就晕倒过去。

Vergil嘴上浮起一丝嘲弄似的笑。正好。他把她放在一块大石头旁。“事不过三…”视线在她脸上停留片刻，说完，Vergil便离开了。

另一边，因为落雪丘陵的主人，魔界第一贵族的家主Elvis出面了，声势激烈的战场转瞬变得死寂。Kinsey没料到对方也是魔界继承者，在没明白到底是他发动了gift，还是他本身就强得离谱，自己回过神时，身体已经被撕成碎片，尚还连接大脑的眼珠子向意识反馈最后的信息——输了，她彻底败了。

Lenore不忍地低下头，心里又不自觉感到轻松。他失去族人，却也从被囚禁虐待的回忆中解放出来。孤独而自由，现在的自己是真正的野兽了。再看向有着人类绅士外形的Elvis，Lenore对他诚恳地行礼道谢，心里也不免忐忑。自己年幼时在社交场合见过对方，对他还保留与世无争、孤僻独立的印象。但现在，他知道也是魔界继承者了。

一直恭敬半跪的银发女仆问道：“主人，要‘吞噬’他们吗？”

“吞噬？”Lenore怀疑地皱眉，不禁上前一步挡在Piper身前。

Elvis看他紧张的模样，嘴唇微微勾起，“年轻的雄狮啊，你还不知道吗，gift不仅可以被回收，也能被销毁。”

“意思是，你杀过别的继承者？”

“当然，我不想让不洁净的家伙打脏我的雪地。当然，我清楚你的过去，难得那个家族里出现了你这样反叛者，我很欣赏。”

Lenore稍微松了口气。Elvis确实没有要发起进攻的意思，否则不会允许自己继续呆在暴风雪的保护圈内。他继续问道：“那你会对Misty…你会销毁empty吗？但是，empty不是所有gift中拥有最高权限的力量吗？”

“她很特别，当然是值得一试的。但不是现在。”Elvis向女仆伸出手。后者微微脸红，借力站起来，在他身边像兰花一般亭亭玉立。

“她还在你的领地？”见这对主从即将离开，Lerone急忙追问。

“想找她，就一路向南。”

狂风呼啸，在一阵肆虐的飞雪后，Elvis和银发女仆消失了。

“她说她要去找人…人？可这里只有恶魔啊。”Lerone不解地嘀咕，但还是带上龙蛋和恢复些体力的Piper去了南边。

【她由人类变成吸血鬼，会把自己置于人类的立场上。】Piper用狼的语言呜呜说着。

Lerone若有所思，点点头，“也是。不过她认出是我转移了她，却还愿意救我，为什么呢？”

【不清楚，或许人类的想法就是这么奇怪。】

“那你说，我的老师…Sparta是不是被人类的特别所吸引，所以才……”

【可能是吧。】

一路上不停猜想着，Lerone总算找到了Misty。她正坐在一块大石头上，望着不落雪的夜空发怔。Lenore试着开口询问，她此刻幼儿般的新模样让他感到不解。

Misty看他一眼，叹息道：“安慰一下我吧，我把事情给搞砸了。”

什么搞砸了？没找到要找的人？

Lenore和Piper对视着，又无解地纷纷摇头。他把龙蛋归还给她，坐到一旁安静地陪着。不清楚情况，交情也太浅，Lerone不好贸然对她说些意义空乏的话。早就疲惫不堪的Piper打一个哈欠，卧在Misty脚边，允许她摸自己雪白的皮毛。

【但不能摸肚皮。】他强调道。

Misty盯着毛茸茸的犬科恶魔，“尾巴呢？”

Piper扭头看一眼自己的尾巴，【…不行。】

“诶，那还不如不摸哩。”Misty努嘴，不禁特别想念天狐Ibuki的金黄色双尾，那可是撸一送一的极品。

Lenore鼓起勇气，抖擞两下身体，变成火狮子的模样，“不介意的话，我可以让你摸尾巴和肚皮。虽然我身上有火焰缠绕，但只要我不允许，它们就无法对你造成伤害。”

Misty开心地唤他一声大猫猫，先揉他那对三角尖的耳朵，再顺着浓密的鬃毛，手心沿着脊背一路滑到尾椎。说不上不舒服，但也不习惯被人这么摸来摸去。Lenore问，“人类喜欢接触毛发浓密的生物吗？”

“嗯，大多数是这样的。”她熟练地挠他下巴，笑容荡漾。

“这么喜欢毛茸茸的感觉，那为什么人类自己身上光溜溜的？”他配合地仰头，却不知道自己喉咙正在发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“浑身是毛的话，人类就退化成先祖的模样了。再说，得不到的就是最好的。像是劈腿啊、出轨啊、挖墙脚啊，似乎都可以这么解释。”

“劈腿，出轨？这是什么，食物？”

“呜哇，这些都是常见的情感事故。在魔界，这方面的见闻有这么贫瘠吗？”

“不，普通的感情，像是仇恨、嫉妒、贪婪之类，我还是知道的，但是你说的那些，人类的精神世界似乎很复杂，我不明白。”

“太可怜了，魔界人。”Misty双手揉着火狮子的脸，又扯他长长的胡须。

Lenore咕哝着好痒，有点疼，但身后细长的尾巴却格外轻快地晃动着。一旁的PiPer默默观察，不禁觉得人类这种脆弱的生物也有可怕之处。

肢体接触可以极大地促进感情交流，一人一狼一狮子，三名继承者短时间内迅速熟悉起来。Lenore提出等下一次满月就利用自己的能力送她回去。

事实上，Misty也快受不了天天啃魔石充饥。他俩狩猎到的猎物不能说品相不好，但empty异常挑剔，迫使她这段时间里口腔感官几乎全面失控，诸如混凝土一样粗粝的鲜肉，橡胶一样嚼不烂的软骨，眼球竟爆出的石油一样难吃的浆汁……咽都咽不下去。

“但是人间的食物反而可以随便胡吃海喝，超奇怪的！”Misty捂着发麻的腮帮子，用牙齿一点点磨碎亮晶晶的魔石。

“单纯地满足口腹之欲，还是滋味更重要吧。”Lenore猜测着，“你说得我越来越越好奇人间的生活了。”

“下次满月的时候，你和Piper跟我一起去人间吧。”

“这样好吗，我对人间的一切几乎一窍不通。”

“别担心，我会教你的。”Misty甩开实在难啃的魔石，给篝火添几根树枝。

看她被火光照得神采奕奕的脸，Lenore说出一直困扰自己的问题，“你为什么能这么淡定呢，是因为拥有empty的力量吗？你大可以把我和Piper的能力回收了，而且是我把你转移到魔界的，你不该报复我吗？还是说，你故意让我们松懈，等时机成熟时行动？”

Misty歪起头，指着自己还是小孩子的身体，“别的不提，我这副模样还不够你俩塞牙缝，我还指望被保护直到回到人间呢。”

Lenore眨眨眼，又大声道：“你在利用我们。等你回了人间，回了自己的地盘就有余裕对付我们了！”

Piper走到满脸无语的Misty身后，伏身卧下，雪白蓬松的尾巴圈住她的腰，【很少有人待他友好，心里觉得不安罢。你别介意。】

“嗯，我基本理解。”想起Kinsey的作为，她点点头，没有再对Lenore解释，免得对方挑字眼又开始胡思乱想。

Lenore在这阵沉默中坐立不安。头顶的月亮越来越圆满，他的心绪更加紊乱。“我…”他把龙蛋抱在怀里，像个无助的孩子似的，“姐姐对我进行改造实验时，我很希望有谁能来救我。”

“最后还不是得靠自己。你做得很好哟。”Misty伸一个懒腰，枕着Piper还残留血腥气的大尾巴。

Lenore犹豫地反复张开嘴唇，“你，你真的不会回收我们的gift？”

“木秀于林，风必摧之。不止是你们的，除非到了万不得已的时候，我不会独自饲养这么多危险的野兽。难道你认为我拿走你们的力量，就能在满月之前回到人间？”

“这…”Lenore低下头，认为她说得有道理。

其实真的有能提前返回的办法，但既然再等等就能达到目的，就没必要再松动魔界花园的封印。Misty心安理得地闭上眼，让他继续整理思绪。

【2】

满月降临。

Lenore打开通道前，再三向Misty确认。他现在不担心会被她从背后捅刀，只是对人间生活怀着惴惴不安的想法。

“我并不聪明，有时候甚至愚钝。在那边，我没有任何朋友，没有可以躲藏的地方。如果你不愿再教我，在中途就…”

Misty忍不住跳起来狠狠敲他脑袋，“难以置信，我在你心中竟然这么不靠谱！”

“不、不！这只是我的个人问题。”Lenore表情激动，又像一垛城墙竖在那里老实挨打。

“啊，我就实话实说了，Lenore，我邀请你和Piper来人间，绝不是单纯带你们了解这边的生活。我对你们的能力怀有私心，我确实想要拥有！”

Lenore吓得后退一步，Misty却伸手拉住他，继续说：“力量是个好东西，所以到处都有觊觎我们（继承者）的人。就算你和Piper来到人间，会面临的危险不会比在魔界时的少。对我而言，这也是常有的事。但我不认为自己回收的gift越多越好，我想要的是能把背后放心交付的对象，这才是越多越好的力量。”

“你…”Lenore睁大眼睛，“你想要我的力量，以这样的方式？”

“没错，我想要这样的你。”她指着对方大声承认，一并看向Piper。冰狼倒是早就明白她的意图，神情平淡地甩一下尾巴表示答应。

总算理解了Misty的想法，Lenore反而更加局促地挪动手脚，嘴里发出模糊不清的呜咽。

“这样吧，你继续留在魔界。Piper，我们走。”她松开手，准备走入连接满月的通道。

“等等！”Lenore抓住她的手，“我跟你走。就算你后来不愿教我，中途把我抛下，我也…”

“哼，真是厚脸皮。”Misty故意板起脸吓唬道，看他面颊的颜色立刻像火一样热烈，她噗嗤一笑，像清水泛起的涟漪，淡淡的，又不乏狡黠，“开玩笑啦。拐走你的好朋友，只把你一个人留下，我良心会过不去。”

她拉着他走进闪耀的满月之路，步伐轻盈欲飞。Lenore迈大步子跟上，微微低头看她，“我从前想象过，老师会在某一天突然出现，把我救出去。”

“但Sparta到底去了哪里，谁知道呢。”

“嗯。”Lenore表情苦涩地微笑着，又说，“如果他真的回来了，我一定不能让他看到我毫无长进。我并不想被动地寻求救助。”

“啊哈，我把我的背后交给你，你把你的背后交给我。这是我理想的组合力量，绝对比单打独斗优秀。”

Lenore欣然接受她的理想，再看向被她握着的手腕，友好的热度源源不断地渗透进皮肤。他问，“人类之间经常这么做吗？”

“不管是不是人类，在黑暗中相互帮助不是很好吗，就算迷路了也可以一起走出来。”

“那我这次帮上忙了吗？”

“你果然迟钝，我们已经走出来了，好吗。”Misty指着路口斑斓变化的光亮。她仔细观察片刻，又拉他跑起来，“Lucky，竟然赶上了放烟花！”

远离人潮涌动的街头，Lenore和Piper站在屋顶上，陆续从下往上绽放的光辉令他们看呆了。魔界的原住民从未见过如此绚丽多彩的夜空。

Misty不经意转头，发现Lenore双眼竟变得水汪汪。但他浑然不觉，不停夸着好美好漂亮。在这值得庆祝的一天，也似乎唯有烟花才能映射心里的惊喜。她心想带他来人间是对的，而这一天也会在自己脑海里留下灿烂而永恒的记忆。

“想吃点什么？”Misty问，又补充道，“不提供生肉。”

但Lenore和Piper摇头，他们可不知道人类具体都吃些什么。

虽然没来过这座城市，但Misty知道都市生活的乐子大同小异。她领他们去了附近的夜市。一路上，各种在魔界不会有的香气充斥鼻腔，Lenore越来越觉得人间不可思议。

“你们在这里等我。”

Misty让他俩待在小巷里不动。没多久，她带着一套男士运动服和一套理发工具回来，顺带给Piper戴上装饰用的颈圈。铜制吊饰被铸成P字母的模样。

从前在家族的地下实验室被折腾够了，Lenore任由Misty拿着剪刀在头顶咔擦咔擦地忙活。数分钟后，她吹掉散落在他肩头的金子般的碎发，再让他用一次性湿巾擦净身体，换上那套全新的运动服。

“我这么穿会不会很奇怪？”Lenore不安地问。

“不不不！清爽的发型，修长的四肢，饱满的肌肉，你这样眉清目秀的运动型帅哥简直不要太受欢迎！”Misty超有成就感地给他比大拇指，最后用超迷你的重力阵粉碎多余的尖指甲。

假装带着宠物逛夜市，她领着他俩从美食街从头吃到尾。

“这是什么生物的眼球吗？”

“不是，这是珍珠！珍珠奶茶里的珍珠！”

“老婆饼？难道…”

“也不是，只是叫名字而已。你吃一个试试，尝得到血腥味算我输！”

比起全方位开启十万个为什么模式的Lenore，Piper选择安静品尝。至于那些忍不住凑过来抚摸自己皮毛的人类，他无所谓。在魔界的时候，他已经被Misty摸习惯了。

“乳清干酪饼、烤鸭、现烤舒芙蕾、炒酸奶、栗子甜冻、腌鳕鱼干、野猪肉腊肠……”Misty一边掰手指，回忆他们已经吃过哪些东西，还有哪些值得一试。

Lenore和Piper被人间美味点燃，在时而惊喜时而诧异的味蕾感受中，对这里的食物进行评价。很意外，两个魔界继承人都对甜味食物很有好感，吃完后忍不住反复舔嘴唇享受余味。

Misty正准备带他们去中式餐厅，瞥见Lenore的鞋带松了。

“我又忘了是怎么系的。”Lenore诚实地说。Misty让他蹲下来，手把手地从头教起。他为她熟练的手法萌生几分羡慕，“人类生来就会这个吗？”

“哪有人生来什么都会的。我这也是别人教的。人就是这样，一代传一代。”

“恶魔也是一代传一代，但是…”Lenore望向小巷的尽头，喧嚣正不停传来，“人类和恶魔真是不一样。”

“基因上是不一样的，但两方都有叛徒。但我就喜欢叛徒，也正在做一个叛徒。”

Lenore凝视Misty，又想起了自己的老师，“Sparta爱上了人类的女子…‘爱’是什么样的感觉？”

就算有了男朋友，Misty也不知道怎么向他表述这种抽象的概念。她含糊地解释，“也不一定要以人为参考对象。你瞧，你觉得烟花好看，这也是一种爱啊。”

“但我不会为口腹之欲而选择背叛。”

“可你现在一副在人间玩得很嗨的模样。”Misty把他拉进一家服装店。

Lenore观察镜子里的自己，年轻富有活力的打扮，嘴角还残留糯米糕点的白粉。他感到一种难以言喻的悸动，“我开始留恋人间，是不是因为爱上你了？”

Misty吓得差点大叫，Piper也连连摇头。

“不要受Sparta的影响，你和他是不一样的！我们只是很谈得来，这是不是爱，不是！”Misty可不想惹得Nero暴跳如雷，她继续解释，“或者我这么说，你可以不理解爱到底是什么，自己又爱着谁，但你先弄清楚自己讨厌什么吧。”

“这个我知道，我讨厌野蛮的行为，不讲道理的欺压。”

“那就对了，这些东西能排入魔界特产的top3了，所以这也是你愿意跟我到人间又喜欢人间的真正理由。明白吗？”

点点头，Lenore表示自己多少理解了。

“走，带你进一步体会人间的乐趣。”Misty拉起他，叫上Piper一起跑去另一条街。

“你不去找这里的同伴吗？”Lenore问。

“我要和他们联系，但先把你俩安顿下来。我要教会你如何在人间生活，而不知是生存。”

针对两位魔界原住民的本土化特训，就这么开始了。

Piper被要求装作一只雪橇犬。他真是哭笑不得，也试着摇尾巴或者汪一嗓子。可狼到底是狼，何况他出身魔族。至于Lenore，面对触摸自己肌肉的大胆男女，开始时他不知所措。在魔界，从不会有谁对自己的肉体表露类似嘴馋的好感。

“型男很受欢迎的。”Misty鼓励他自信一点。

于是Lenore按一位女学生的要求，单手抱起她，让她坐在自己肩头以便把许愿的福笺挂在更高的树梢。立即，更多的女孩子围过来。他眼神询问Misty后，一一满足她们举高高的请求。

过了好久，她揶揄总算从女难里解脱的魔界型男，“感觉怎么样？”

“很轻，很软，带有体香。”Lenore客观地说。

“比起魔界的女性呢？”

“我更喜欢人类。”Lenore摊开手，回忆托起她们的触感，“我觉得老师也这么想。”

哇，真是Sparta教出的好学生。Misty干笑着摇摇头。随后，她带Lenore去了能让自己大出风头的赌场。被她的技巧和运气惊到，Lenore看得一愣一愣的。

但Lenore也有大放异彩的场合。身为恶魔，他的胃口自然很大。她带他报名参加美食节的夜场大胃王比赛。不过作为开胃菜的果蔬沙拉让Lenore有点倒胃口。他怎么都咽不下口感发涩的植物叶片和梗。不过他很快发现了一样好吃的。Misty告诉他，那些乳白的东西叫沙拉酱。

嗯，沙拉酱很棒！Lenore把蔬菜表面的酱汁舔得干净。见他这么喜欢，Misty给他买来一支原味炼奶。一下子，他眼神亮起来，“这个也好吃！”

慢慢的，Misty把Lenore和Piper的饮食差异区别出来——他们都爱甜食，但比起享受咀嚼的Piper，Lenore热衷半流质或者Q弹的口感。他尤其爱吃果冻、布丁，还有半融化的冰淇淋和雪糕。

“要是早点认识你就好了。”坐在长椅上，Lenore吃得仿佛浑身都在飘花，一点不像个恶魔。

卧在他脚边的Piper嘴里含着硬质水果糖，也颇为惬意地眯起眼。

“Piper，你照样用ray（灯塔）隐去踪迹，我想带小狮子、呃，我突然觉得这么叫Lenore挺顺口。我们一起去看夜场电影吧。”Misty拍拍装满钞票的皮箱，刚从赌场赢来的。

Ray是Piper的能力。他可以通过吞掉影子的方式抹去个体的存在感，这个过程是可逆的。Piper靠这个gift在魔界相安无事生活多年。现在，这能力非常便于他出入动物止步的场所。

观众只觉得今天电影院的冷气打得太足，不会没想到一只魔族冰狼正坐在旁边，专注看向宽银幕。

看完最新的进口大片，Misty带两个魔界继承人去了地铁站，教他们如何购买单程票，顺便去书店给Lenore买了若干本不同语种的字典。

“这么多，人类没有通用语吗？”Lenore有点头大。

“当然没有咯，忘了我给你说过的巴别塔的故事吗。总之，你多掌握几门热门语种吧。”Misty见Lenore还是一脸畏难，想了想，马上计上心头。她兴冲冲拉他去了网咖，阔绰地开了豪华包厢。

电脑可是个新鲜玩意儿。Lenore按照她的指示轻轻按动键盘，点击鼠标。显示屏里花花绿绿的画面立刻吸引了他，让他深感人类创造力的伟大。

她趁机问，“想和人类女孩谈恋爱吗？”

“恋爱？你指的像我老师和人类女性那样？”

“嗯哼~”

“可我没有真的爱上谁啊。”

“模拟恋爱，你值得拥有。”

Misty坏笑着，给他热情推荐gal game。听到这是一种可以和人类女性进行模拟交往从而了解人类感情的方式，Lenore兴趣十足。一边翻字典一边有模有样地点击选项，他词汇量大增，很快就不算是文盲了。

“仔细一点，不要进入bad ending哟。”被Misty这么提醒，Lenore心里不安。他还是忍不住以老师Sparta为例，觉得BE糟糕极了。但又不想看攻略，他认为幸福要自己争取。

Misty见Lenore逐渐上手，放下心来，抱着龙蛋枕在Piper身上睡过去。

夜半三更，他最终是迎来了第一次完美结局。但这会儿他才知道，Misty给自己挑了一款成人向的gal game。

大片肉色的刺激画面看得Lenore眼睛都直了。听着耳机里嗯嗯啊啊的喘息，他没有意识到自己竟然流了鼻血，只在心里感叹原来人类是这么繁衍后代的。

第二天天亮不久，Misty自然醒了。

Lenore像只大型犬守在她身边。见她总算睁开眼，他激动又结巴地问，“人类女性在交配时候，那个声音，就是…叫得很……”

Misty一副好老师的模样拍他肩膀，“如果是和喜欢的人做，就是这样。”

“喜欢的人…？”

“四舍五入就是爱。”

“那老师和他的人类妻子也…”Lenore捂住发热的鼻子，头顶甚至也冒起了腾腾热气。

“年轻人血气方刚，我能理解。但你不可以在不确认双方心意的情况下就拉着妹子滚床单，总之你要学的还多得很。想要更加理解人类的感情、尤其是爱情，实践之前就多玩gal game吧。”

Lenore听话地点头答应。Piper面露同情。好单纯的一狮子。Misty也这么觉得，忍不住摸他的头。这下Lenore又发现一件自己喜欢的东西，那就是被摸头。他索性弯下腰，欢迎Misty一口气摸个够，之后也会在不小心打出BE结局时主动求摸头、求安慰。

写作猫猫读作狗狗，无意收获一只会撒娇的大可爱，Misty乐不可支。

等Lenore和Piper都基本熟悉人间生活，尤其是Lenore再不会站在售票机前一脸懵，也知道如何应对妹子的搭讪，Misty放心地带他们回事务所所在的城市。

在机场，她先给Yates打去一通电话报平安。年轻侯爵可以说是情报中转站般的存在。

“你回来了。虽然我知道你最终不会有事，但还是会担心的。”电话那头的Yates长长舒了口气。

“抱歉抱歉，这次情况有点特别啦。”

“嗯，我没怪你。我这就联系Dante。Nero和Noah也都还在事务所。这个月里，所有人找你都快找疯了，你做好被教训的心理准备。另外Twilight…我知道你们之间的关系了，她现在由Dante照顾。”

“好吧，我知道了。”

“知道了快出发吧，早点让他们放心。”

见Misty神情凝重地放下听筒，Lenore关切地问：“你还好吗？”

“现在还凑合，见着他们就不好说了。”

“我突然有点羡慕你。”

“嗯？”

“我不知道在地下被关了多久，最后是自己努力逃出去的。”

“不会再有这种事了。以后谁欺负你我就揍他，但你要是擅自乱来我就揍你。”

“谢谢…”Lenore腼腆地挠鼻子，这个行为和Nero有些相似。

不过等会儿见到男朋友本人，还是先迎接一下他的狂风怒吼吧。Misty心情悲壮地登上返航的飞机。

从Twilight口中得知是魔界继承者把Misty转移走后，Nero拼了命想要用阎魔刀的特性闯入魔界。但这个想法遭到Dante的严厉反对，被狠狠训了一顿不说，还被没收了阎魔刀。

期间，Ibuki带着他崭新的朱红油纸伞来了一趟事务所，但他只是通告因Twilight的脱离而松动的封印已被修复。

“你去过魔界？”Nero急切地问。

天狐甩动一下金色尾巴，表示自己并不需要回到魔界才能修复封印。一旁安静听着的Noah同样失落。他坐不住了，又一次联系Morrison，接下大堆委托以消磨烦躁的情绪。Nero见了也跟着照做。

彻底闲下来的Dante窝在事务所里无所事事。好在Twilight会照顾他。从Misty那里得来的赌博天分在她身上也在正常运作着。这下Dante又不用不愁吃喝，也不愁水电费了。但女孩终究不是她。

“Papa你这样不待见我，我又想杀了她的。”Twilight直白地表达不满。不同于当时存在认识混乱的Misty，她把对方当做真正的父辈去依赖。

Dante也曾想过自己会和老爹那样娶妻生子，让谁继承自己的意志守护人间。可平白多出一个对自己掏心掏肺的女儿，他其实没法完全接受。自己不至于让一个小姑娘背负那么沉重的义务。Misty也好，Twilight也好，在他看来都还稚嫩。

“我对你没有偏见，真的呢。”Dante说。

“那你为什么不肯对我笑？”她的想法也很直率，在他面前纯粹她会很情绪化。

Dante想反问一句“这时候我笑得出来吗？”，可看到Twilight气恼又受伤的表情，他心软了，把小女孩抱到腿上。“你这下满意了？他问。

Twilight虽然不喜欢Dante施舍性的安慰，但终归是达到某些目的了，她故意气哼哼地别过脸。

碰巧，顺路过来帮忙做大扫除的Patty推开门，看到Dante把Twilight放在自己大腿上。

“变态！她咕哝着，啪一下把门关上。带跟的靴子踩在地面哒哒作响。

“噢，变态papa。”Twilight故意重复。

“那就下去。”

“你再说一遍。”

“我…”被她掐住脖子要挟，Dante举起双手，觉得Twilight受了Misty太多影响，会表现出刁蛮和幼稚。

叮叮咚咚的，二楼卧室传来声响。

“她回来了，还带了两个继承者。”Twilight判断道，看向Dante，“好在不是敌人。”

“呵，她总爱捡些小猫小狗回家。”Dante单手抱起Twilight。他还没走完台阶，Misty就急匆匆跑下来。

“Dante，你看到我弟和Ne……我、我什么都没看见！撤、后退！”Misty一脸震惊，急忙推搡身后的Lenore。

Twilight倒是得意地抬起下巴，故意亲昵地揪Dante的银发。他无奈地叫住Misty，“别急着溜，不给我解释一下这个月你都怎么疯玩的吗？”

“你才要给我解释呢，变态老爹！”她心里莫名的不舒服。

“哼，是你自己撇下他跑掉的。”Twilight朝她吐舌头。

“狐狸精，不要脸！”

“说得你很清白似的。说吧，身后的野男人是什么情况。”

“小狮子才不是野男人！”

“有意思，猜猜傍晚Nero回来后事务所会不会上演猫狗大战。”

“Nero也不是狗！你再乱说话信不信我把你做成洛丽塔奴隶挂暗网上拍卖！”

十七八岁和七八岁，外表和心理都没成熟的两个人你一嘴我一语地互怼起来。

在她们幼稚而暗沉的言语中，Dante倒是和Lenore达成一致意见了。他故意把Twilight放在Misty跟前，干脆让她俩近距离吵个够。Lenore也招呼Piper一块下楼，和年长的猎人迅速交换情报。

“原来Misty有男朋友啊，难怪她那么懂…”Lenore恍然道，连连点头。

“她懂什么？”Dante好奇道。

Lenore立即红了脸，不好意思开口。Dante一看就知道Misty又在捉弄“乡下人”。她就爱这样，明明自己其实纯情得很。

“你接下来怎么做？”Dante问。

Lenore看向Piper，相互点头。他说：“我们打算再在人间多待一阵。毕竟我对老师和人间还是很好奇。”

“随意，不过你当心点，你这样的恶魔可能比人类的小孩还好骗。”Dante嘱咐道。

这会儿，Misty总算和Twilight停下吵闹，走过来揪住Dante衣摆，迟疑着，“就是…对不起。”

她无法把Vergil的事坦白出来，憋在心里又很难受。

Dante当她是为这次的失踪感到内疚，摸她的头，“平安回来就行了，你还是想想怎么给Nero…”

不等他说完，Misty头靠在他身上，“对不起，我失败了…”

Dante不解，眼神询问Lenore和Piper。他们也摇头，表示不知情。唯一理解她心情的Twilight坐在楼梯上不语，不过她不会把那个男人的事情说出口。

接到Yates通知，还没到傍晚Nero就急匆匆赶回来。正巧，Misty在火车站送Lenore和Piper。

因为Piper发动ray抹去了自己的存在，Nero只看到自己失踪足月的女朋友正和一名形象相当出众的男性恶魔相谈甚欢。

Nero当即火大得不行。忍着右手传来的持续刺痛，他一声不吭地走过去按住Lenore肩膀，眼神暗沉。

Misty对他的突然出现很是惊讶，“你怎么在这儿？”

“你还好意思问我。”Nero咬牙切齿地冷哼，又一把拽过她狠狠吻下去。

Lenore差点捂住嘴大叫出声。他亲眼看到他把舌头伸入她的口腔，强势地搅动着。这一幕刺激得要命，电脑屏幕里的静止画面完全比不上。Lenore满脸通红想要回避，又忍不住兴奋地偷瞄。

就算是开放的大都市，在人来人往的车站这么火辣的接吻也很惹眼。Misty被Nero吓傻也亲傻了，等他总算拉开距离又把自己按入怀里，才慢慢回神。

“你看什么？”Nero故意舔嘴唇，表情不善地睼视Lenore。

年轻的猎魔人早就在脱离羞涩的躯壳，变得越来越霸道。Misty被迫窝在他胸口和手臂的夹缝间，觉得羞耻，又有点惊喜。

Lenore知道Nero正在醋意大发，尽量安抚道：“你好，那个，Misty的男朋友…我是魔界继承者，Lenore。”

“什么？”Nero诧异了。

“魔、界、继、承、者。”Misty捶他胸口，抬头嘟囔，“都是自己人，你别乱凶了，又不是狗…”

“事情一码归一码。”Nero眉宇仍未舒展，“你是被他转移走的吧？”

“那是意外，而且…”Misty又想起了Vergil，苦恼地咬住嘴唇。

Nero说：“不管是不是意外，我很担心你。”

她把脸埋入他胸前，闷闷地说：“我知道了…”

Lenore默默看着，不禁觉得恋爱是一件美好又让人觉得揪心的事。陪他等车期间，Nero为刚才的粗鲁行为道歉。Lenore并不介意，倒不如真实目睹吃醋的反应很有意义。

聊着聊着，他小声问Nero，“她是不是也会发出很尖但很好听的声音？”

“什么声音？”

“就是，一对男女脱得差不多了，然后…那个声音……”

Nero目瞪口呆的同时红了脸，他转头看向刚买好冰淇淋回来的Misty。风吹过，她的裙摆飘起后露出两条洁白苗条的小腿。被Lenore的问题影响，Nero不受控制地想象她藏在裙内的那部分线条。

“Nero？”Lenore在他面前挥手。

“我不知道！”Nero猛地回神，停止胡思乱想。Lenore歪起头，不太信。

“你们在聊什么啊？”Misty走过来，一边用舌头舔冰淇淋。她发现店员把口味给弄错了，急匆匆折回去。

因为她刚才的动作，Nero和Lenore不禁想到了同一种限制级场景。

“你莫名其妙问我那个问题干嘛？”Nero忍不住瞪他一眼。

Lenore捂着发烫的脸，有点委屈，“我想更了解人类的感情，感觉光玩游戏还是不够。”

“游戏？”

“那什么gal game。”Lenore老实把自己在网咖的经历说出来。Nero顿时好想掐Misty。

“成为恋人后还不可以性交？”Lenore好奇地问。

“不是不可以，但按理说扯了证更合适。”Nero解释。

“这还有规矩啊，果然游戏只能作为参考。”

“别沉迷其中了，人类之间又不止谈情说爱。”

“可这是人类特有的细腻感情啊，我认为实在是漂亮极了。”

闻言，Nero怔住。好半天，他才挠着鼻子，不自在地开口，“我倒觉得爱情并没有多漂亮。只是喜欢上了一个人，刚好对方也喜欢自己而已…”

Lenore突然感觉胸口堵得慌。后来他才知道，这叫被秀了一脸，满嘴都是狗粮味。

送走两个魔界继承者后，Msity脸上轻松的笑慢慢变得凝重。熟悉她的性格，Nero伸手搂住她，安慰道：“既然已经平安回来，就不要再想在魔界经历的不快了。”

“我们私奔吧。”她忽的说。“不需要太久时间，反正就我们两个人。”

Nero跟不上她节凑，恍惚地眨动蔚蓝的眼。Msity像倦鸟一头扎入他胸怀，“快答应我。”

“知道知道。”他顺着他脊椎的曲线抚摸，“我陪你散心就是。”

“嗯嗯，你最好了！”Msity抱紧他，“我好像变得比你喜欢我更喜欢你了。”对旁人的目光毫不在意，她蹭他，依恋地撒着娇。

Nero怜爱地抚摸她的头发。在魔界待久了，原本美丽的珍珠白卷发变得黯淡。再触碰她的面颊，她配合地仰起头，让他能望入深绿的眼底。还好，这双眼睛还是那么光彩动人，涟漪和雾气不会停留太久。只要和她安静地对视，Nero就会有一种两个人从未分离的安定感。

“你不会比我更用力的。”他轻声说。

“随你怎么争，反正我不管在哪里，都会不由自主想见你。”Msity手贴在他结实的胸口，慢慢踮起脚。

眷恋和思念在唇瓣间辗转。融化在对方的臂膀和体温里，仿佛这样心里的遗憾、内疚和不安就可以被驱散，再不会遇见阴天和下雨。

“我好喜欢你，所以觉得特别对不起你。”Msity不肯松开环住他的手，用一种恳切又难受的目光看他。

“你确实很对不起我。”Nero搂住她的腰，紧贴她的额头，“你经常让我看到你受伤的样子。”

“那我以后躲起来，不让你看到好了？”

“没用的，我会找到你。”

“然后狠狠教训我？”

“嗯，再然后我会反省自己该怎么做，避免你再受伤。”Nero感受她小巧的骨骼和纤细的身体，拇指指腹一遍又一遍摩挲她眼角的皮肤，“我讨厌你擅自跑到最前方去。但我常常迟到一步，我很生气，但也是对不起你的。”

把过错归咎于自己，慢慢成了两个人常挂在嘴上的说辞。其实Nero不喜欢这样，他不想自己和Msity都过多沉迷于内疚，缓解压力的最好办法还是一起克服，而不是原地不动，相互舔伤口。

低下头，他继续啄她的嘴唇，说：“言归正传，我已经答应你了。说吧，你想去哪里。”

“你真的要和我私奔？”

“嗯，我早就被你带走了。”

玫瑰色的红晕升到Msity的脖子与脸上去。她垂下眼睛，睫毛扇动着。“你别说啦…”她不好意思地轻轻推搡他。

Nero心里倒是坦荡。虽然后知后觉地发觉自己的直白肉麻，可想到他确实是实话实说，也不表现得和Msity一样难为情了。他大方牵起她的手，故作淡定地略去周围的视线，去了附近的电话亭。

“你主动给Dante打电话，问Noah在不在，你得亲口告诉他你平安回来了。”Nero嘱咐道。

Msity点点头，不自觉被他日渐成熟的风貌吸引，怀着一种惊喜又憧憬的心情，手微微发颤地拨通号码。

接电话的是Dante，Noah还没回来。Msity便拜托他收好自己放在二楼的龙蛋，Fearless。

“Noah可以先回Darcey的公寓，一边上课一边等我回来。”

“你又想去哪里？”

Misty回头看一眼Nero，“这次Nero陪着我的。”

“哈哈哈，懂了懂了，你俩别搞出人命就是。”

“Dante，闭嘴！”她的脸立即鲜艳得像块红缎子。

电话那头的男人还是咯咯直笑，再说了两句调侃的话。

见Msity从电话亭里出来，深绿的眼里透出羞恼，Nero有点明知故问地笑着，“怎么了？”

她看他挽起的衣袖里，X-fly让他的恶魔右手完美伪装成人类手臂的模样。Msity深呼吸后下定决心，拉着Nero快步跑到人少的地方，让X-fly脱离出来。

Nero提醒道：“这样的话，我不方便陪你去人多的地方。”

“我本来就不想去凑热闹。”她解释道，让X-fly回事务所帮忙照看龙蛋。她问他，“你介意随便躲到货运列车的哪节车厢，又随便它把我们带到什么地方去吗？”

Nero看她脸上跃跃欲试的表情，忍俊不禁，“我没意见，但最多一个星期，我就要把你原封不动地还给Noah。”

“小气鬼。”

“对于你，我就没大方过。”Nero从容地拉下衣袖，用随身携带的绷带把恶魔右手缠严实后，和她去了远离市区的轨道。

天色渐晚，城郊的麦原被最后一缕夕阳染成墨绿。大地在云霞下伸展着，这里没有高耸的山丘，风光和心情都像无风无浪的日子里的涨潮，那样平静地起伏着。

车还没有来。两个人沿着延伸的铁路，继续漫步聊天。

Msity给Nero描述魔界里平凡的残酷，稀有而绮丽风景。他也告诉她自己怎样被Dante训斥、击倒，因此丢掉了阎魔刀。

“我还会再把它拿回来的。”Nero目视前方，握紧她的手。

Msity看他坚毅的侧脸，更近地靠他，“失去都是暂时性的。”所以Vergil也会回来。

从地平线吹来的晚风渐凉，Nero慢慢驻足，“我好像听到火车的声音了。”

Msity转动脖子，闭上眼辨别风里的信息。“从后边来的。”她说。

他带她退到轨道边上的灌木丛。风挟着野草与薄荷的香味，深蓝色的夜幕深处渐渐亮起两盏淡淡的灯光。

火车来了。真的是一辆货运列车。老式的蒸汽发动装置不会提供更快的速度，荒草和野花被吹得有如涟波荡漾。

透过通风窗和没有合拢的车门，Msity和Nero清楚看到货厢里的牛羊，还有被捆成方块的大摞麦秸。

“就是这节，我们走！”

Msity把一时兴起编凑的花环丢到Nero头顶，一边带他踩在重力阵的空阶上，朝堆满麦秸的车厢跳去。他在空中敏捷地转身，自觉做了肉垫。不过身下麦秸堆又软又厚的，他没感觉哪里被摔得不舒服。

没有合拢的车门外，皎洁的月光从淡云间倾洒而来。他抬眼注视被护在怀里的Msity，她本来黯淡的珍珠白发丝好像一下子恢复了光泽，像初雪那样柔美轻盈，随风飘扬起来。慢慢坐起，Nero把歪戴在自己头上的花环放在她头上。

矢车菊，罂粟，紫罗兰、桔梗。Nero不知道她什么时候编了这么个花环，但和她很般配。他因此笑起来。

“这是给你的。”Msity强调道，深绿眼珠被月亮照出一层极薄的水波。

“你戴着好看。”他慢慢梳理她的头发，把混入其中的麦秸摘出来。卷曲的刘海儿又一次自然地垂拂在她的前额了。

花冠，迎风的珍珠白长发。Nero看着她，恍惚间觉得她恰好披着嫁纱。这个美好的女孩是我的。这么想着，情不自禁地想要吻她的时候，Nero眼前豁然一亮。Msity也好奇地顺着光辉转过头。

火车驶入一座架在湖上的长桥。

微波荡漾的湖面将秋夜的繁星一一倒映，像数不尽的碎钻轻悠悠地漂动，充满没有粉饰的质朴与圣洁。

她发出喜悦的赞叹。湖光的清辉把她的眼神洗濯得明净，曙色的双颊苹果般润泽，照耀了Nero的心神。

这次他不想受任何事物干扰，一心一意地吻住她、触摸她，感觉她的纤细、温热，如花瓣舒展的皮肤，头发似一簇舒卷的流云。

坐在他腰间，Msity感觉自己像泡在蜜糖中一样，浑身甜腻发软。渴求的爱恋禁不住涌上来。

“我长大了哟。”她看他的眼神意味深长，细碎的波光流动不息。

“不，你长不大的。”Nero两手环住她，上身前倾，嘴唇贴住她凹陷的锁骨窝。他每次呼吸、说话，都喷出一股炽热的情意，“我永远都放心不下你。”

“怎样才能让你稍微安心些？”她捧起他的脸，和他近距离凝视。

Nero微笑，大海一样蓝的眼睛里有一层朦胧的苦涩，“我不想说，你会笑我的…”

“我听着呢。”

“那我说，我想要你…？”

“好呀，我愿意。”Msity笑起来。唇瓣包在匀称细白的牙齿外面，像一朵初开的花。

Nero自觉说过头了，表情自嘲的脸上掩藏着些许羞赧。但他没有言过其实，自己对她的渴求从来没有消失，只是不敢让它如野草那样疯长。好像把一只怪兽硬塞入小瓶里，他必须谨慎地摁住瓶塞。

“现在，你别乱动了，把嘴巴闭上。”Nero又一次把脸靠近她的脖颈，深长地叹息，吐出积郁在胸口的浊气和欲念。

“哎，你怎么撩了就跑呀。”Msity说着，不小心吃到他的头发，笨拙地吐。

“嗯？”Nero稍微抬起头，看她。

“真的，我想脱衣服。”Msity把他手拿起贴在自己滚烫的脸蛋，眼神里有一丝恶作剧的意味。

“别闹。”Nero皱眉，想把她提起来放到另一堆麦秸上。

火车这时驶入隧道，车厢里一片漆黑。而Msity的深绿眼睛就像夜里的萤火虫闪过一点亮光。她把Nero按倒在厚厚的麦秸，自己的全部重量都压上去。他下意识紧闭牙齿，没让她把舌头伸入。

“你不喜欢？”

黑暗中，Msity的吐息比列车呼啸的声音更响亮。

Nero条件发射地要反驳她的话，刚开口，她就如愿以偿闯进来。他想要强行中断变得湿热的吻，又不禁反思她的问题。

真的不喜欢吗？

不，太在喜欢了，巴不得把她栓在身边寸步不离地守着。Nero不自禁发起狠，试着释放心里的狂热，和她的舌头欢悦地搅在一起。

Msity并不羞涩也不算笨，但面对他的气势汹汹又无师自通的天赋，她慢慢变得笨拙，只知道直直迎合，忘了如何挑逗，也不知道该怎样停下来。于是她很快缺氧了，软掉的身体没了骨头般瘫倒在他身上，喉咙里发出细微的求饶声。

“只是接吻而已…”Nero轻轻咬她一下，抱着她坐起来。

Msity身体紧紧靠在他身上，像是刚从他身体里分离出的部分，无法直起腰也抬不起头。所以才说她总是长不大。

“现在知道厉害了吧。”Nero忍着心里的遗憾，故意掐她的脸，暗示到此为止。

Msity抬眼看他时，火车总算驶出隧道。Nero清晰看到她此刻的模样。略去湿润的眼睛和喘息的嘴唇，不需要脱掉衣服，他已经能想象出她整个身体已经变成了一片一片的粉红色，甘美的、类似肉的香气正在刺激他的鼻腔。

“我不想在这里委屈你…”Nero别过脸，一动不动了。

“可我一直都很大胆。”Msity声音略微哑地说，抬手用指甲骚动他不停滚动的喉结，“我试过好多次，只要和你在一起就没什么。”

Nero紧皱眉毛，犹豫不决地看她绯红的脸，想到衣裙下她的身体正紧紧压住自己，额头和鼻尖不禁再次沁出细密的汗珠。

“其实这也不是说不出口的事…”Msity咬咬嘴唇，看他一眼又立即别开头，不让Nero发现自己的窘态，“男人和女人之间会做什么，还用得着解释吗？”

“但是这里…”

“现在的我，还不能要你？”Msity打断Nero的话，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微翘起，像是在赌气。

“你把话说反了。”Nero纠正道。

“没有，我就是想要你，只是你。”

Nero伸手抚摸她的脸，只静默了片刻，然后和她纠缠地吻在一起。他最终接受并答应了。

紧贴的身体间，轻微的摩擦也会产生强烈的刺激。Msity搂住他的脖子，把无畏也不安的心情都告诉他。

“咬我。”大手有力地抱紧她，Nero让她别怕。

她确实听话地咬了他的肩膀，但又讨好地舔舐自己留下的齿印。“哎，我好舍不得的。”她微微笑着，月光笼住她的全身，在他炽热的眼中幻出一个粉白色的身影。被汗水打湿的发梢，嫣红的嘴唇，都在自己的怀中微颤，散发出靡离的芬芳。着迷地用双手游走过柔软的皮肤，Nero眉间织出些许的皱纹。他用眼神关切地凝视，想要找到一个合适的时机带她去温暖的天堂。

可以的，可以的…

像收拢羽翼的鸟，Msity柔软地迎合。感觉自己被毫无保留接纳了，Nero肌肉绷得很紧，低头狂乱亲吻她表情妩媚的脸，把喑哑的闷哼堵在喉咙里。

月色至美，粘连彼此的汗水和花露被映染上淡淡的白，两个人心跳和气息融化在一起。透明的契约从此缔结在无名指上。

【3】

潮湿的微风吹过清晨。雨丝霏霏飘着，氤氲起一片朦胧的烟色。青鸟斜身穿过雨帘，落在客房的窗台。

房间里安静怡人，偶尔响起起纸张摩擦的细响。Nero坐在椅子上，把Yates托人带来的报告翻了又翻，银白的眉微微收拢。

Fortuna出事了。本该被市民们遗忘的Misty以恶劣传闻的形式“复活”在众人口中。她竟成为杀掉教皇，并驱使人造恶魔（救世主）险些毁了城市的罪魁祸首。

最先留意到这个问题的是去邮局和Yates定期联络的Rosewood。他碰到了Kyrie，准备打招呼时Credo却举剑对准他，质问他的身份——恶魔还是人类。Misty莫名背黑锅的事也顺势被他发现了。

Nero和Yates的想法一直，都认为在不知觉中，岛上来了新的继承者。然而连Rosewood和Daisy也无法确定这是哪个gift的发动效果。并不是他们对自己的旧主不熟悉，而是这位王族鲜少全力以赴地战斗，展示出的力量还只是部分。

听到脚步声和开门声，他立即藏好报告，装作看窗外的风景。Misty现在还毫不知情，是一张刚被染色的白纸。她睡眼惺忪地走进来，树袋熊般挂到他身上打呵欠。

“早，有什么吃的吗？”她知道是Nero带她离开车厢并入住这家旅店，放心地把日常安排都交给他。

Nero把她抱回卧室，给她梳头发，“已经中午了，你想吃什么？”

“诶，我这么能睡？”Misty朝窗外一看。因为下雨，灰蒙的天色让人对时间概念变得模糊。她挠挠头，回忆起来，一次、两次……到底做了多少，迷迷糊糊的，没记得请。

看她恍惚又诧异的模样，Nero不禁反思昨晚上毫不节制的自己。如果不是火车中途靠站，他还想要更多。耳尖发红了，他伸手把她搂入怀里，“抱歉…”

“也没什么啦。”Misty庆幸自己是吸血鬼了。换成人类，很有可能被拆得七零八落。

“对了…”Nero犹豫一下，“会怀孕吗？”他根本没想过提前占有她。

Misty想了一会儿，摇头，“太难了。”

“难？”

“我听Dasiy说过，吸血鬼的阶级越高，就越…”她脸红地说不下去了。

Nero开始时松了口气，然后觉得不服，糟糕的欲念不禁蠢蠢欲动。不怪他，这不过是雄性生物的本能。不过两人的后代岂不是人类、恶魔、吸血鬼的三重混血？

情不自禁的，Nero不想要小孩。他不知道该怎么教育他们的子女，感觉用人类或恶魔的方式方法都不合适。

“Nero？”见他心不在焉的，Misty抬手戳他的脸。

“没事。我在想中午吃什么。”Nero立即回神，越来越擅长撒谎。

“好吧，话说这里是哪儿？”

“普通的小城镇，靠旅游和伐木维持运转。旅店老板说这里最出名的景点是湖中岛，我们吃了饭可以去那儿看看。”

“你从前可不会做什么约会计划。”

“我做过，但你没给我机会。”Nero幽怨地咕哝，亲过她额头就先下楼去了。

不像私奔，倒像新婚旅行。Misty心情轻松地换上他早准备好的新衣裳——奶白色的吊带裙，配一件天蓝色长针织衫。裙子上面精致的波斯菊的蕾丝花纹一下子抓住她那点少女心思。要么是他有购物天分，要么他被Daisy或别的精致人士指点过。但反正最后的受益人还是自己。

Misty为此很得意，蹦蹦跳跳地下了楼，没有留意到那份被藏起的报告。

“大餐，大餐！”她扑到Nero宽厚的背上。

“好，你个馋猫。”Nero顺势托住她的腿，把她背起来，“带伞没有？”他看向水雾般的细雨丝。

“带了，锵锵~”她打一个响指，用重力阵在头顶制造出隔离屏障。

Nero打量那圈因魔力释放不多而呈现淡红色的法阵，摇头，“太惹眼了。”

“跑起来就行呗，管他的呢！”她一副不嫌事多的表情，伸手掐男朋友的脸，又朝内挤去，让他把嘴嘟起来。

晚上再收拾你。Nero心里打着算盘，白天就让Misty尽情地使坏。

在别人看来，他俩和普通的热恋情侣没有差别，但仍有想搅事的街头混混。除了标志性的深绿眼睛，Misty现在的五官及发色源自Rosewood、Dante和Noah的混搭，而他们三个风格不一的美型。

“小妞儿，这是染的吗？”打了鼻环的男人问道，手牵起她一缕珍珠白卷发。又有人故意绕到她身后，直勾勾打量她纤细的脚踝。

“那个小白毛，你男朋友？”另一个抽烟的挑染青年笑起来，“傻大个，多没意思呀。”

Misty脸上似笑非笑。她懒得说话也懒得还击，就等着看好戏。见她无动于衷，三个男人都当她是在故作淡定。按照流氓们默认的规矩，当一个男人把女朋友独自撇下，意味着别人有机可乘甚至喧宾夺主。

玩弄她头发的男人想进一步摸她的脸，子弹上膛的声音立即窜入他耳中。另外两个人怔怔地转过头，看到Nero表情紧绷的脸上衬着两颗寒星般的蓝眼睛。

Misty背起手，灵活地绕过地头流氓，站到Nero身旁。“还不滚，等吃枪子儿吗？买一送一哟。”她点点blue rose的双轨枪管，嘴边的笑意不减。

“给、给我记住！”那三个男人嘴里叫骂着逃得飞快。

“你非得等我回来？”Nero收起左轮，故意生气道，“这种杂碎你动动小指头都能打倒吧。”

“对啊对啊，非要你英雄救美才行。”Misty搂住他脖子，撒娇又奖励似的含住他半边嘴唇。

一下子，Nero心里的火气散了。和她甜蜜地吻着，他不禁觉得自己得尽快回到Fortuna，任何有可能伤害到她的事情，他都要阻止。

“过两天就我就送你回Darcey，没得商量。”Nero抱起有些腿软的Misty，啄她的睫毛和眼角。

“好，听你的。”Misty怕痒地咯咯笑着。

这座城镇有名的湖心岛位于郊外，宽阔的湖水衬得小岛遥远而缥缈。

“岛上有一座老旧的城堡，里边住着怨灵，是过去被斩首的城堡主人。敢贸然闯进去的探险者回来后都疯了。”租船的老板提醒二人，让他们登岛后不要靠城堡太近。

一个是吸血鬼，一个是恶魔猎人，Misty和Nero口头答应，但对这种传闻没半点怯意。

“真是幼稚。”她诚实地叹道。趁湖上起了大雾，她跳出船外，拉着他一起在湖面行走。

这个能力很方便。但Nero还是要嘱咐她在战斗时不要流没必要的血。她哼唧着答应了。两个人走了没多久，玩笑话还没说够，城堡的怨灵就前来迎接了，谁都没想到对方竟然是Ibuki。而天狐好像早就知道他们要来，撑着标志性的朱红油纸伞，一袭白衣地在岸边挺拔伫立。

“大狐狸！”Misty好久没见到他，新的昵称脱口而出。她绕着他连连转圈，“懂了懂了，我发现这里在下雨的时候就该猜到你也来了。不过城堡里边真有怨灵吗？”

Ibuki暧昧地笑了笑，问她，“我给你的梳子呢？”

Misty从随身的小包里拿出那把黑檀木梳子。自从油纸伞变成红木巨树后，她把梳子随身带着，总觉得这也是什么隐藏的法宝。

见她好生收好自己给的东西，天狐身后的尾巴愉快地一甩。他转身，招呼二人进入城堡。不同于阴森森又破败的外观，城堡内部整洁亮堂，满目的象牙、金银、珊瑚和玛瑙，到处都是华丽的雕刻和装饰，漂亮得像是天神的度假地。

Misty从走廊的悬柜里拿出一样工艺品，都觉得把这随便丢哪里的拍卖场都能赚大钱。

“就不怕谁来偷吗？”她问Ibuki。

“外人进不来的，他们只会看到自己所能想象到的一切恐怖。”Ibuki暗示城堡内外设有屏障，他微笑着，“你何必惊诧这里的俗烂之物，所有你看见的，都随你应用。”

Misty和Nero面面相觑，他问，“这里也是Patricia曾待过的地方吧？”

Ibuki沉默地看他，好像在不满对方直呼原主的名讳。Nero很识相，老实说了句抱歉。Misty早知道Ibuki的交往界线非常分明。她讨好地摸他流光溢彩的金发，“哎呀，你是老前辈了，何必呢。”

天狐稍微缓和了表情，开口道：“这里只是Patricia在人间建造的其中一处住所。她像没有脚的飞禽，总是不知疲惫地寻找理想的栖息地。”

Misty立即问，“每处住所都设有连接魔界的门？”

“你很聪明。”天狐面露赞许，金黄的凤眼妩媚上翘着。

Nero不禁恍然，“难怪你说不用去魔界也能修复封印…”

Misty知道他在说Twilight的事儿，又问Ibuki，“别的地方，那些门都还好吗？”

“已经一一加固过，再出现破损，我也能立即感觉到。”

她松了口气。但想到自己还活着，两界通道随时存在被强行打开的风险，不禁对Ibuki投去歉意的眼神。

“无妨，被人倚仗不是坏事。”Ibuki摸她的头，带她和Nero去了城堡里的书房，展示这里还未被激活的通道。他顺带给她一张标有记号的地图。Patricia当真是魔界第一旅行家，她的行迹遍布人间。

“好吧，我就这么想，我以后去哪儿都不用担心会露宿街头。”Misty这么安抚自己激动的心情，虽然她对财富一点没兴趣。

晚上，Nero用在湖里钓的鱼烹制了一桌菜。虽然对他态度还有些生疏，但Ibuki不反感他的厨艺，也顺便指点他在战斗时要注意的细节，尤其是对阎魔刀的使用。

“有机会的话，你还是要去东洋静下心修行一阵。”

“可是现在…”

“一个晚上。”

“什么？”

“就今天，我姑且陪你练习一晚上，能领悟到什么程度，看你造化。”

Misty一听Ibuki要亲自点拨Nero，差点被鱼刺卡住。但他不让她围观，撵她去了地下室。

“你还有要学习的东西。”Ibuki塞给她一大摞书，偏偏里边的文字她一个都看不懂。

“这是恶魔的语言。”他解释道。

Misty虽然有钻研的兴趣，但一晚上怎么消化得完？可他只给她这点时间，要命。

本该腻歪在一起的私奔二人组，这下不眠不休地沉浸在各自的提升训练中。Ibuki也成了当之无愧的魔鬼教官。

两天后，在火车站大厅久等多时的Noah刚要发牢骚，但见到Misty和Nero好像被暴晒过似的了无生气，吓得差点带他们去医院输上三大瓶葡萄糖还有生理盐水。

“老弟，给我投食啦…”Misty哭丧着脸。

“行行行，抓紧我。”Noah认命地背起她去了附近的餐厅。他盯着狼吞虎咽的阿姐，忍不住问吃相算得上优雅的Nero，“你们这哪像私奔啊，说，到底发生了什么？”

起初Dante转告自己这两人要私奔时，Noah气疯了。现在他不仅不气，还觉得事情变得有那么点滑稽。

Misty放下汤碗，替Nero回答道：“说多了都是泪。珍爱生命，远离Ibuki。”

Noah摇摇头，表示不懂。她没详细解释，改问自家男友，“我感觉脑子要爆炸，胃还是空的，你呢？”

Nero开始吃第三盘通心粉，点头说：“差不多，怎么吃都还是很饿。”。

Noah听得莫名其妙，开始拍桌子，“喂，你们两个！到底是怎么回事？”

她二度叹气，“老弟啊，我现在觉得学校里教的那些，真是简单又亲切。”

Nero也劝道：“凡事不可急功近利。”

Noah翻一个白眼，无话可说，觉得这两个长辈的靠谱程度不及凝胶恶魔X-fly。它被Dante送回公寓后，就尽职地守着那颗龙蛋，Fearless。只要是晴天，它就要带Fearless到阳台晒太阳。阴天和晚上，它就去厨房备好的蒸锅再点燃炉灶，继续提供必要的热度。

“为什么X-fly不能做个人。”Noah满心遗憾。

【4】

太阳被云深深地藏起，这一整天都是阴沉沉的。乌云下的大海发灰，朝港口猛烈地进攻着。

归航的轮船破水前行。Nero站在船舷，望着那棵高耸入云的红色巨木，不禁握紧了栏杆。远远的，他发现Kyrie孤零零地站在码头。她的长头发被强烈的海风吹乱，模糊了脸部的柔和。Nero观望越来越昏暗的天色，不知道她怎么挑这时候出门。

一见到他下船，她就跑过去，眼睛闪着晶莹的泪光。“你总算回来了。”她好像经历了生离死别，紧紧抱住他。

Nero一时无措。印象里的Kyrie很坚强，很少有脆弱痛哭的时候。

“冷静下来，Kyrie。”他安抚道，也提醒自己早就心有所属，适时地拉开了距离。

Kyrie确实配合地迅速调整呼吸，可转而握紧他的手，露出依恋的笑。Nero当即愣在原地。

“这有什么不对吗？”Kyrie反而用不解地目光瞧他，甚至带着一点谴责的意味。

这当然不对！Nero心里反驳着，下意识想要抽走自己的手。Kyrie犹豫了，还是让他得以自由。她说：“对不起，我知道Misty的事让你很难受，你是那么善良温柔的人。但无论怎样，我都会陪着你的。”

Nero发现她看自己的眼神里掺杂了太过亲密的成分，心想发生在Fortuna的变化比想象中更严重。除了Misty被诋毁之外，还存在别的偏差。他没有让Kyrie靠得自己太近，态度客气地送她回家。

在街上，本地人认出Nero，脸上露出欣喜的表情。

“Fortuna的英雄回来了！”一个男孩举着木剑跑过来。

确实有市民这么称呼过自己，但如此统一的欢迎让Nero感到别扭。他们好像被洗脑了一般，用狂热得不真实的视线望着自己。被簇拥着，他感到尴尬，然后又听到他们叫道——

“请你务必要抓住那个女魔头。伟大的Sparta之神会庇佑你的。”

“该死！那女人早该和她父母一起死在那个晚上！”

“亏得教皇大人肯收留她，她竟然恩将仇报，还差点毁了城市！”

市民们你一言我一语地吵起来，Nero也不想厉声让他们闭嘴，这是徒劳的。他忍住烦躁，独立于喧嚣之外，头脑清醒得要死。瞥见花坛里沐浴着雨水的蓝玫瑰，Nero深吸一口气，毅然从人群里挤出去。

“您还要将错就错吗？”

一个站在巷子口的女人蓦地出现在眼角的余光中。Nero不禁停下匆忙的脚步，刺痛的右手说明她并非人类，虽然她看上去和本地女性无异，不够光艳照人，朴素有余。

“你是继承者？”Nero反手握住red queen的剑柄。

“Enid，我的本名。”

他回忆着，想起Kyrie有一位同名的女性朋友，“Enid，也是歌姬？”

年轻女性微微一笑，乌黑的眼里凝着感动，“真好啊，您记得我的名字。”

Nero皱着眉，读不懂她的表情。

她问他，“您为什么不选择Kyrie前辈呢？”

“什么？”

Enid的眼神渐渐变得忧郁，说话时凄咽着忧伤和沉闷，“您是英雄，英雄就该和Kyrie那样的圣女结合，成就动人的爱情。我时常想象您带着剑，在充满恶魔的森林冒险。她和别的女郎们采着花，结成花冠等着您凯旋。”

Nero觉得莫名其妙，但他确认了，Enid就是让市民们陷入错误认知的罪魁祸首，“我不知道你持有什么gift，但别想伤害她。”

“我的英雄。我求您别再执迷不悟。Misty是个灾瘟，她危害身边的一切。难道您还没发觉吗？您可以慷慨饶恕，但求您别迟延对她的排斥，请尽管诅咒她被别的猎人或者继承者发生冲突，尽早地死——”

“闭嘴！”Nero不耐烦地开枪，子弹擦着她面颊穿入墙壁。而他深海一般不可见底的蓝色怒火，却让Enid心神摇曳，长裙下的双腿开始扭捏地相互蹭着。

人类继承者间确实存在力量转移，但岛上本不存在Misty之外的继承者，显然是其他地方的什么人转变了Enid。想到这一点，Nero反复深呼吸。夜雨的凉气一直冰进内脏。他慢慢放下左轮，问，“你什么时候成为了继承者？你的能力是什么？”

Enid目光灼热地凝视他，“我不知道具体时间，回过神来已经是了。就在那一刻，五年前的那场大火，还有魔剑教团的真相，我统统都知道了。至于我的力量…”她从怀里掏出一卷羊皮纸。

直觉这绝非简单的阴谋，对方该是被利用了，就像Joe。Nero把剑握紧正要冲上去。Enid微微一笑，咬破手指在羊皮纸上勾画。

毫无征兆的，Nero发现自己一下子动弹不得。

“英雄，您该回来了…”说着，Enid又在羊皮纸上写了一行字。Nero立刻感觉自己的意识正在被连根拔起，他发出咬牙切齿的嘶吼。可手里的剑还是脱落，和他一并重重摔在地上。

着迷地垂视陷入晕厥的Nero，Enid继续书写着。“我憧憬您，也憧憬那位前辈，你们多么般配啊。可empty不是该在人间扎根的种子，她象征着掠夺与毁灭。”

冷清的夜雨里，零点的钟声响起。羊皮纸上的所有文字凸起，交织成一条条长线，如旋律的谱曲一般。Nero被紧紧捆住，好像被拉动的木偶。他摇摇晃晃站起来，嘴里念着Kyrie的名字，朝她家里走去。

“居然耗费我二十年寿命，不愧是您…”Enid看手里逐渐化作光点散去的羊皮纸，仰头笑着，“但是你要能变得恨她，让我把一切都献出去也没关系。”

“做得好，Reflection（蛛网）。”容貌精致的银发女仆从暗处走出，雨水还未靠近她就凝结成冰，针一样清脆掉地。这不奇怪，因为她的真身是来自东洋的妖怪雪女。

Enid提起裙摆行礼，“好久不见，Asusa大人，代我向您的主人，魔界第一贵族的家主问好。”

“你我之间，不必客套。请你继续编织这个城市的未来，我继续等你的好消息。”女仆优雅回礼，又似是嘲弄地说，“不过你要失败了也没关系。”

“不，您多虑了。我会保护好我的精神家园，我的前辈和英雄。”Enid笑得既含蓄又温驯，可心里的敌意和觉悟又在这一笑中聚显出来，“我不会让您的主人打开岛上的大门。Empty就由我来销毁。”

【5】

继承者之争与校园生活，此刻差了一声紧急通告。

还被蒙在鼓里的Misty，现在不得不想办法应对三天后的半期考试。她表现得很崩溃，Noah也没有十足的把握。

“老弟，老弟啊…”Misty像只章鱼挂在他身上哭诉着

“这次对我撒娇也没用，老实点。”Noah把她拽到书房，尽快整理出复习资料。

“可是我才啃了一通宵的恶魔语，脑浆都快干了。”

“那就泡在浴缸里复习。”

“你是魔鬼吗？”

叮咚。这个时候门铃响了。姐弟俩面面相觑，他们在这个城市基本没有可以相互来往的朋友。不过Misty很快想起什么，小跑过去，拖鞋及地啪嗒啪嗒作响。

不出意外，门外的人果真是Nico，她刚和男友和平分手，顺路过来找Misty。

“我要出门一趟。”Misty有了不复习的充足理由。在Noah无比鄙视的视线里，她换好衣服，兴冲冲和Nico逛街去了。

Darcey市四季如春，深秋时节并不冷。Nico买了两杯常温奶茶，和她坐在小吃店里聊天。

“上个月你跑哪儿去了？”

“兴趣使然的私奔。”

“这么刺激？”Nico差点把奶茶喷出来，咳嗽过，她往嘴里放一块小松饼，“我倒是觉得老爸店里的枪械越看越顺眼。”

“老爹？”Misty诧异挑眉。

“噢，我还没给你说过。”Nico再喝了几口奶茶，像是在酝酿情绪，“我亲生父亲是个混蛋，撇下我和我妈到Fortuna追求他的教义去了。”

“Angus作为上司也不咋地…”Misty不禁咕哝。

Nico耸肩，“他就是这么个人，我也懒得管那么多。来吧，开心点，干杯！”

Misty点头，和她碰杯，问，“你现在的爸爸该是个不错的人吧？”

“当然。不过他其实是我妈妈的哥哥，我应该叫他一声大舅。但我从小叫习惯了，我妈又死得早。”Nico说着，很快喝光奶茶，开始吃另一盘点心，“我昨晚上和老爸好好谈了，我想往武器工匠这个方向发展。”

“我觉得不错。”Misty很赞同她的选择，也觉得是时候坦白真相了，“Nico，听我说…”

“怎么，你有更好的意见？”

“不，是关于Angus，你父亲的事情。”Misty笔直注视她的眼睛，“他其实是我杀的。”

Nico停下咀嚼。她反复观察，发现Misty没有说谎。撇开点心盘，Nico想站起来随便去什么地方散心，又觉得这显得自己很在意那个混账父亲。

“抱歉，Misty，我可能…就是……”

“不用道歉。你有权对我做你想做的事。”

Nico表示自己更想抽烟。Misty说好，结了账陪她去附近的人工河畔。一连抽了三根烟，Nico才结束一言不发的状态。她痛快地给了Misty一拳，再抱住她，用力的。

“你要推开我你就死定了。”Nico哽咽着。

“我什么都不会做的。”

“Misty，告诉我，是不是他先动的手？”

“对。”她点头，“如果Nero和我只是普通人，我们已经死了。”

“我就知道。”Nico缓缓松手，用力吸鼻子，“很好，世上又少了一个混球。”

“但不管怎样，我是凶手。”

“我不怪你。”Nico破涕为笑，用力揉Misty的脸。

希望如此吧。和她在河畔再站了一阵，Misty提议去最近的电玩城。嫌模拟飞车不过瘾，她们又去飙真车。

Misty本来报了驾校，但现在拿到证的只有Nico。她坐在副驾驶座，看她熟练地踩离合、打方向盘。

“想再快点吗？”Nico叼着烟问。

“安全第一。”

“懂，听男朋友的话，别让他唠叨。”她调侃道，慢慢让车速变缓。

聊着聊着，Misty打起呵欠，迷迷糊糊睡过去。Nico把车停到公寓门口，上楼去找Noah。看他表情凝重，她感到一种压抑。

“不知发生了什么，但我能帮忙吗？”Nico庆幸自己是个自来熟。

Noah摇头，“没事，我就是复习得走火入魔了。”

“噢，那祝你早日解脱。”Nico知道这对姐弟是名牌大学的学生，更同情他们要在高压环境里挣扎。送走Misty后，她驱车回到家里，静下心来，正式开始职业武器技师的研修。

而Noah心情阴郁的真相并非高强度的复习。在门铃响起前，他接到了Yates的电话，被告知近期需要看紧Misty，避免她前往Fortuna。整座岛的通信都被离奇切断，又充满刻意诋毁她的言论。种种异常都让人怀疑新的继承者出现了。

Noah忧心地问，“Nero才回去没多久，他知道这件事吗？”

Yates说：“我和Nero商量过这件事，他返航就是为了调查真相。但我联络不上他。思考好久，我最后委托Dante出手了。”

Noah舒一口气，“你是对的，不会有比他更靠得住的人。”

Yates跟着笑了，“总之，你要在事情水落石出前照看好Misty。”

Noah答应了。但鉴于她实在太能折腾，他心里稍微有些没底。坐在她床前，他伸手捋顺她的刘海，一度想过利用锁链之类的东西。不过Misty是那种，越不被允许做什么就干得越起劲的类型。她挣脱这玩意儿，怕是简单得跟撕纸一样。

“真是拿你没办法。”Noah叹息，从抽屉取出两张假条，坐下来认真填完后，随便翻开一本书，就这么守了半个晚上。为什么是半个，是因为Misty凌晨三点钟被饿醒了。

“你上辈子是猪吧。”Noah给书插好书签，疲惫不堪地捂住眉间，

“那你上辈子是猪她弟。”

“不，我肯定是杀猪匠，所以这辈子又做了猎人。”他故意把她压回床上，“净给我惹麻烦，信不信我把你的血吸干净？”

“你不是尝过吗？”

“我说的是吸、干、净，一滴都不剩！给我变干尸吧！”Noah张开嘴，锐化的虎牙抵在她脖子的皮肤。

一分钟过去，两分钟过去…

Misty伸手揉乱他头发，“哎呀呀，你舍不得咬我呢。”

Noah恼极了，但朝她掐去的手又不受控制的中途放下。他低吼一声，抓过枕头按她脸上，把她压了足足半分钟。

“下次就要把你按到马桶水里！”他撂下狠话，气呼呼地去了厨房。

Misty甩开枕头，大口呼吸新鲜空气，马上又跳到窗边，“我——弟——弟——全世界第一可爱——”

刚穿好围裙，Noah抓着锅铲冲回卧室，“白痴，现在是半夜三点！三点！”他追着她满屋子跑。还用蒸锅温龙蛋的X-fly尽职地替Noah给煎蛋翻面，反正它也不怕烫。

正常情况下，龙蛋该被丢到滚烫的沙里，或者海底熔岩中孵化。越是强大的龙族，孵化条件就越极端。白天晒太阳似乎微不足道，但晚上用蒸锅持续加热，时间一长，也该够格了。

“不管那是什么龙的蛋，你以后少捡这些阿猫阿狗回来。”Noah一边给蛋炒饭调味，一边提醒Misty。

她站在一旁眼巴巴等着开饭，没敢说自己还带了火狮子和冰狼回人间。

“当心烫。还有吃慢点，没人跟你抢。”Noah关好火，干脆让她把整个炒锅全端走，这样他还能少洗一只盘子。

现在是凌晨四点，愿意这时候起来给人夜宵的，是真爱了。

“因为你是我姐，我不得不将就你。”Noah给自己冲一杯麦片作为犒劳，“但你嫁出去后，可别这么耍性子。”

“放心啦，Nero也是这么想的——‘因为你是我女人，我不得不将就你’。”正和X-fly玩喂食游戏的Misty，惟妙惟肖地模仿男朋友的口气，又坏笑着问Noah，“Patty半夜想吃蛋炒饭，你不给她做？”

“她哪有你这么猪？”

“说，你做，还是不做？”

Noah一口气喝光滚烫的泡麦片，“烦死了，我做还不行吗！”他停顿片刻，又急忙去倒一杯凉白开，嘴里咕哝，“我和Nero上辈子到底造了什么孽…”

“呀！”Misty突然把眼睛睁圆了。

“又怎么了？”Noah扭头问道。

“阎魔刀还在Dante那里。”她说，“我想我得去一趟事务所，把刀给Nero送过去。”

“不像话，你忘了半期考？”

“申请补考啊，你不都把我俩的假条写好了吗，我看到了。”

Noah后悔没销毁那两张该死的纸，“就算我写了又怎样。你给我老实呆着，不准乱跑。”

听他一副没得商量的口吻，Misty闷头灌一大杯热牛奶。但她真就是就是那种越不准做什么，反问越来劲的类型。这次她还聪明地把Noah也拖下水，生拉硬拽地带他一起回了事务所。

Dante早就离开了，Twilight和Patty正在一边打扫，一边闲聊。

一见到Misty，Twilight表情立刻变了，她把她拉到二楼去。

“等等。”Noah制止道。

“你要能拦住这家伙，还会出现在我这里？”Twilight挑明道，理亏的他悻悻地退到一旁。

Misty直觉向来敏锐，一听就知道有事发生。她把二楼的卧室门关上，马上问道：“Dante做什么去了？”

深知她的性格，Twilight直言不讳地说：“他当然是有工作要完成。但你给我听好，我知道你想把阎魔刀给Nero送去。但你现在不可以去Fortuna。”

得知有新的继承者出现并切断了小岛的对外通信，Misty确实要考虑其中风险。Twilight讲得很直白，这次阴谋就是针对自己的，去就中计了。

在楼下，Patty正在和Noah开玩笑。她带着点醋意问他，自己和Misty掉海里会先救谁。

Noah却指出两个人都会游泳，这引来她气鼓鼓的埋怨。

又过了一会儿，Misty手里拿着阎魔刀下楼了。Twilight给Noah使一个眼色。他立即明白，她这下非回Fortuna不可。

“不过我们跟着一起去。”Twilight安抚道，虽然脸上表情并不轻松。

途中，她对Yates的报告做了更详细的补充。作为river的现持有者，她拥有调查过去的力量，

但无法进入一周前的Fortuna。一种强大的屏障阻隔了时空，岛上的异变成了未解之谜。

“要我猜得不错，这次有魔界继承者参与其中。”Twilight看向Misty，“我早就提醒过，你做不了救世主，当心这回连命都保不住。”

“少说这种话。”Noah不满地睼视，“再说，我不会让她靠近岛的。等我把阎魔刀交到Nero手上，我们就折回去。岛上的事情就让他和Dante看着办。”

不好劝话的Misty站在窗边默默听着。她知道自己这次很难单独行动，所以提前留了后手。

连日的风雨一直不停，海上始终寒雾弥漫。船在红色巨木生长的地方停下。Noah带着阎魔刀，利用flora的力量提炼海水里的金属，架起浮桥直奔Fortuna。

Misty见他的身影很快被浓雾吞噬，趴在船舷问Twilight，“如果你是敌人，看见我迟迟不来，你怎么做？”

“我会来找你。”

“明白了吧，就算强行把我扣留，也无济于事。”

“所以啊，我这不就把你带过来了吗？”说毕她抿嘴一笑，睿智而悟世。

Misty心想她虽然是独立的个体了，但彼此的性情和思想中仍有互通的部分。她现在或许是最了解自己的人。

Twilight继续说：“我只能帮到这个程度。可你要执意深入其中，又伤了Noah的心，另当别论。”

“是，你说得全对。你十句话里边有一半都是怼我的。”Misty知道过去那件事对他打击很大，可发生在岛上的险情因她而起，不亲自处理干净她心里过不去。

“怎么，我怼不得你？再说那几个男人可是心甘情愿替你卖命，大方接受了吧，你的好管闲事反而是一种不信任的侮辱。”

“话不要说得这么露骨，相煎何太急呢？”

“厚脸皮。”Twilight翻白眼，懒得和Misty继续调侃。

按照约定，Noah半小时后就要会回来。但一个钟头过去，他还是不见踪影。

Misty跳到金属浮桥上，桥面还很结实，这说明Noah还在持续释放魔力，并没出事。

“哼，可别太乐观。”Twilight的危机意识始终强烈。

不知道她是太过敏感，还是真相确实严峻，Misty被她的反应弄得跟着紧张起来。

蓦的，金属浮桥轰然开裂，一下子碎得稀烂。

Misty连忙用重力阵浮空。Twilight试图用river一探究竟，而那股隔断时空的力量又出现了。

“对方知道river在我手上，早有准备。”心里的不安越发强烈，她少见地抓乱头发，红蓝异色瞳里盛满阴郁。

Noah的失联导致阎魔刀是否被Nero拿到成为未知数。而身为重要辅助的Twilight无法发挥作用。眼下状况对Misty可以说是压倒性不利。

“不是我主动出现，就是对方等得不耐烦，亲自找到我。”Misty冷笑，“我宁可选前者。”

“我跟你去。”

“不怕全灭？”

Twilight重视敌情但不至于怯场，她扬起下巴，遥望海岛怪物似的朦胧轮廓,“我无法进入Fortuna的过去，但你可不在阻隔范围里。”

悟出她话里的意思，Misty感激地笑。

“我不过是还你人情。再说，papa还在岛上，我不可能坐视不理。”

“行，反正我…我们也不是第一次冒险的菜鸟了。”Misty大幅度抡起胳膊，表情张扬地热身。

异体同心，两个人朝着变成是非之地的Fortuna走去。

城市的氛围确实不对劲，空气都凝固了似的沉闷得很。

“敌暗我明，当心了。”Twilight拿出枪，熟练地上好子弹。

Misty点头，跳到高处寻找Noah的气息，他应该离得不远。隐隐的，她感觉到了一股视线。

“August！”她辨别出后觉得不可思议，又恍然想起他为了修复古建筑而留在Fortuna。

顺着故人的气息，她果真找到了他。但August却露出警惕生人似的眼神，又显得心有犹豫。他皱眉，“你和我想象中的不一样。”

“有一说一，我哪儿变了？根本就是你变了吧。”

“别过来。”

Misty被他举起的利器阻拦了。“好吧，这儿的变化比我想象的糟糕。”她苦笑着，借助浓雾消失在他面前。

August没追上去，只感觉头很疼。他听说Misty是这里的红色通缉犯，却在亲眼见到她时动摇了。“有哪里不对…”长期浸泡在转折纠葛中的文学顾问本能地展开猜测，他捂住头，蹒跚返回自己的住所。

而Twilight本来紧随Misty，可突然间，面前的人不见了。她意识到可能遭遇敌袭，高度戒备。一串脚步声越来越近，但从侧方走出的却是Noah。

“你怎么…？”Noah表现得很惊讶。

“喂，你看见你姐没？”Twilight连忙问。

“老姐，你在说什么啊？”

Twilight瞪大了眼。Noah却无视她的困惑，提醒道：“我没心情和你开玩笑。那个Misty就在附近，很危险的，别离我太远。”

Twilight这才知道Noah中招了。看他手里只端着枪，她试探道：“阎魔刀在Nero那儿？”

“当然，只有他能发挥这把刀的力量。”

“pa…我是说Dante，他在哪儿？”

“当然是在帮忙对付Misty啊。我说老姐，不过一小会儿不见，你就老年痴呆了？”

乱了乱了！Twilight直呼糟糕，这次的敌人，新继承者的gift似乎能对人的记忆和认知进行篡改。如果这过程不可逆…

不顾Noah的呼喊，Twilight追逐阎魔刀的魔力，飞奔离开。她心想Nero要是被洗脑成功，对Misty的危险程度简直逆天。

忽的，凝滞的空气里传来细微的破空声。

Twilight感觉自己心上被砍了一刀。她虽然强调自己的独立性，可无法否认和Misty之间存在的感应。捂住胸口，Twilight丢了魂般跌跌撞撞跑过去。映入眼中的，正是被阎魔刀贯穿右胸的Misty。她死死握住刀刃，显然是及时做出抵抗，否则心脏当场就破裂了。在她旁边，Kyrie靠着墙昏迷不醒。

Twilight大脑一时空白，弄不清不出条理，只是本能地怒视Nero。她无论如何都想不到，这个人竟如此凶狠地对待Misty。

“Nero，你混蛋！知道你在做什么吗？”Twilight捂住越来越疼的胸口，几乎要瘫坐在地上。

“到底谁才是混蛋？”Nero愤愤反驳，一边转动刀柄，“这家伙，居然想对Kyrie动手。”

被阎魔刀捅穿身体本就非常痛苦，更别提持续性创伤。Misty浑身发冷，眼睛和耳朵都结了一层冰，所有感官和外界离得越来越远。

她依稀记得自己在找他的路上看到了Kyrie，对方却很惶恐地尖叫，又猝然晕倒。她刚把人放到不被雨淋的地方，他就出现在身后，随即是阎魔刀凶狠而寒冷的穿刺。

来不及看清他的表情，一句痛呼都来不及吐出喉咙。除了握住刀刃勉强保住心脏，现在光是站着已经耗尽所有余力。Misty感觉整个人，连同揉碎在舌尖的那句“为什么”被逐渐溶解了。就像被酸液腐蚀，鲜活的生机变成了脓水。

血泊在地上泛滥，一个光洁赤条的女孩从中挣脱。她睁大血红的眼瞳，面对那副挂在长刀上的可怖骸骨，她满脸恐惧和无助，腰后的黑翼随身体止不住地颤抖。一和Nero对上视线，她死死捂住嘴，蹬着腿想要后退。

“你不该怕他！”Twilight攥紧拳头，几乎要把下唇咬破，“他刚杀了‘你’啊！”

Nero对Twilight的吼叫感到不解。他一甩刀，那副血淋淋的骨架就被弃置半空。心脏孤零零在肋间跳动。裸身的黑翼女孩急忙扑过去接住，紧紧抱着后嚎啕大哭。但她大张的嘴里发不出任何声音，只有冷雨朝喉咙里灌。

而Nero把女孩的行为视作自作多情的演戏。在他心目中，Misty是不折不扣的大恶魔，险些毁掉他家乡并危害Kyrie的凶犯。再次举起阎魔刀，Nero心想总算能了结这桩祸事时，他被Twilight一枪打断一侧膝盖骨。

刀偏了，只斩断女孩的半边犄角。

Nero刚要斥责发问，Twilight又一枪打烂他喉咙。反正觉醒了恶魔血统，死不了的。

她用看垃圾和宿敌般的憎恨视线瞪Nero，向无声的黑翼女孩吩咐，“你跟我留下，让她走。”但她紧紧抱住Misty的血骸，摇头，不答应。

“她在这里会死的，真正的死。你永远回不到她身体里，再也得不到她的保护和引导！”

这番话一下子动摇她。颤抖着，女孩站起来，献祭似的横抱起骨架。仔细看才会发现，新的内脏和血肉正在慢慢长出，因为empty的力量。

Twilight不吭声，面色铁青地继续朝Nero身上补枪。她避开要害，气愤不已地将他打成筛子。

那个黑翼女孩，她其实承载了gravity和phantom，还有Misty的绝大部分魔力。因着Misty几乎不凭本能滥用力量，所以作为纯粹的力量集合体，或者说Misty身为恶魔的一面，这女孩就像幼儿那般容易迷茫，空有一身足以毁天灭地的本事。

Empty，那颗心脏没死，Misty的完全复活只是时间问题，散落的力量会物归原主。但Twilight不愿意。river无法连接Fortuna的时间，但在Misty身上可以发挥作用。所以她尽可能把她送到距现在更远的时空，心想她和他永不再见是最好的。

Twilight愤恨目睹Misty的血骸消失在时空裂缝，再一脚踩住Nero血肉模糊的躯体，恨不得真的打死他。这种情绪影响了黑翼女孩。她慢慢不再害怕和茫然，力量的集合体天生就懂得战斗。

“等等。”Twilight阻止道，“听着，我没想原谅这男人。同样是被洗脑了，凭什么August就会犹豫。可是那个白痴最终还是会心甘情愿回到这个地狱的。在这之前，我们要把事件的影响控制到最小。”

黑翼女孩立即把地面蹬出一个凹陷。不情不愿的，她悻悻收回打算压碎Nero的重力阵。同时感觉到正在逼近的Dante和Noah，Twilight拉上她离开了。

生活没有因为一两只恶魔的消失而变得晴朗，Fortuna的雨隔着遥远的时空，还在瓢泼地落下。

“医生还没来吗？”

“我出去看了五六遍，除了大雨还是下雨。”

“妈妈要傍晚才能回来……这样，你去把医药箱和家里的针线盒拿来。”

“什么，难道你…！”

“她不能再等，伤口已经流不出血了。”

“可是，这可是贯穿伤啊，肺里边肯定都开洞了。”

“我知道，但她还很顽强地在争取机会，我不想见死不救。”

“好吧，毕竟把她从河里捞回来，我也废了一番力气呢。”

这份心很好很善良，可要两个还不到十岁的孩子，在活人身上进行伤口缝合未免太勉强，简直是异想天开的闹剧。

但Vergil没打算放弃，他换了张干净毛巾用力捂住她右胸的伤口，努力回忆自己看过的医学书籍。如果她在被救回家后断气，他会有阴影的。

“找、找齐了！”Dante满头热汗地拿来他要的东西。

“按住她，别让她乱动。”Vergil深呼吸，开始有模有样地消毒。

“哥，你说她从哪儿来的啊？看上去比我们还小，谁会做这么过分的事呢？”

“我也不知道。但我不想原谅凶手。”

Dante点头赞同，趴在床前一边看她，又一边望向窗外。

早就落干叶子的枝杈在阴暗的天幕中光秃秃地伸展。单调的画面看久了，竟然还会出现错觉。

Nero仿佛看到头顶的枝桠好像把世界切成了碎片，可回过神，世界依旧，雨和暮色被拼合得天衣无缝。他一直不喜欢阴雨天气，总觉得心情容易像天空的颜色那样失重，而印象里似乎有谁特别擅长对付这样灰凉的气息。

一路不停回忆，Nero在门前驻足，花坛里的蓝玫瑰在秋水滋润下显得明丽，又有一种莫名的孤苦，仿佛盛开的阴郁之心。听到Kyrie的呼喊，他匆匆回神，抖动挂在刘海的水珠。嫌太挡视线，他又把头发朝后捋去。

“哪天去理个发吧。”走出厨房的Kyrie换下围裙，建议道。

Nero点头。自己年纪不小了，不再适合留刘海。迅速冲完澡，他对Kyrie比划，“剪到这儿，不，还是这儿吧。”

“剃光了才好。”Credo从书房走出来，一脸疲惫。他花了一下午时间整理市民的来信，有致谢的，也有投诉和抱怨的。

Nero体恤Credo，但摇头道：“剃光不行，顶多剪个平头。”

“怎么都好看啦。”

被Kyrie笑着安抚，他不好意思地挠鼻梁，视线不经意瞥向窗外的蓝玫瑰。

话说回来，Fortuna什么时候出现了这种理应不存在的花？

不仅是市区，在偏僻的郊外，也有猎人和农场主在家门口挂上蓝玫瑰的干花，像是想借这种花所代表的意义祈祷能走运。

“我记得我小时候，Fortuna是没有蓝玫瑰的。”Nero心里有种说不出的违和感。

Kyrie和Credo相互看了看，也不知道怎么解释。蓝玫瑰好像突然扎根在他们心里，又好像不是。

“算了，别胡思乱想，明天要连跑三个地方，吃完饭早点休息。”Credo招呼道。不浪费时间纠结抽象的问题，很有他的风格。

“噢，也是…”Nero点头，开始大口喝汤。

“对了，有市民反映Zoewood的湖里出现了会使用白色火焰的恶魔。如果明天那三个委托结束得早，我们去那儿一趟。”

白色火焰？Nero眼前闪过一个模糊的身影。你是谁呢，他在心里困惑地问。

“你还好吗？”Kyrie坐下来，关切地握住他的手，“自从你把Misty……那之后，你时常心神不定。”

自己手刃了Fortuna灾祸根源，这已是所有人公认的壮举。但她到底和自己青梅竹马，Nero肯定无法感到心情轻松。

“可你做得对，别多想了。”Credo出声强调。

努力忽略在心头起伏不定的愧疚，Nero点头，再顺着Kyrie有意转移的话题，融入平常琐碎的家庭对话。

【6】

灯光从家家户户的窗口透出，在晚风、在雨中静谧闪烁。

黑翼女孩坐在钟楼上，感觉那一盏盏在夜里开出的花非常刺眼，时刻亮着咄咄逼人的色彩。她冷漠又怀疑地观察眼前的城市，踩踏脚下的盛满湿冷和死寂的水洼，泥水四溅。

“很遗憾，蔷薇兄妹疲于应对松动的封印，不想和那个Nero发生正面冲突。至于还不现行踪的继承者…”Twilight打着伞站走到她身边，“我的river对Fortuna依然不起任何作用，但对方也不主动找我们，大概因为料到我们会老实等待。”

为现况感到烦躁，黑翼女孩细长的尾巴鞭子般笞碎砖瓦。她手里凝出一个黑红色魔力球，丢垃圾般用力一抛。球直飞上天，在浓云中爆炸，撕裂了厚重的积雨云。正对而下的大地暂时没有雨水坠落。

阎魔刀的性质令Misty变回力量寡然的初状态。被留下来的黑翼女孩虽然由内到外都是恶魔，好在她对Misty一心一意，也愿听从Twilight的安排。

就像被强拽出母体的幼儿，总得有谁去尽心照顾。Twilight忍住怨恨，给女孩下达这样的硬性要求：不能杀人泄愤，尤其不能杀掉Nero。

黑翼女孩妥协了。她凝在黑沉沉的夜雨里，白天在废弃建筑里没有目的地游走。既遵守命令，也抱以心甘情愿付诸等待的期许——Misty会回来。女孩的心思就是这样的简单。趁着农场主和猎人不备，她把挂在门口的蓝玫瑰干花偷走，给Twilight织了花环。

她的眼睛是血泊般浓稠的猩红色，但她露出的眼神非常干净。Twilight望着女孩，摸着头上的花环，被风干后的花瓣失去柔软，变得脆而枯。但在黑翼女孩看来，这种死去的植物或许存在别的形态吧。

后腰的绒翼微微抖动，细长的尾巴在甩着。女孩像在等待自己的表扬。Twilight不禁回忆Misty战斗的模样，她真的鲜少有全力以赴或者热衷于此的时候。所以暴力和魔性的一面被分离出来，才会呈现小孩子似的模样吧。冲动又听话，本能地依赖“母亲”。

但我真不是你妈。心里这么抱怨，Twilight又把手伸向黑翼女孩的头。连续洒下的雨浇得她始终浑身湿淋，头发好像刚萌芽的嫩草，柔软清爽地粘连着。

“谢谢你的花环。”

女孩眯起猩红的眼睛，微微蹲下想让Twilight摸久些。

明明我们差不多高。故意不坦率地误解她的行为，Twilight傲娇哼声，掐一下对方的脸，撑伞走开了。

不恼。黑翼女孩蹦跳着跟上去。虽隔着遥迢的时空，但她的情绪波动仍能牵动Misty，哪怕细微。

朦胧中，隐约听到烟花连绵绽放的声音。斑斓的花瓣夹着飞舞的细雪，拥抱了大地和开始转醒的意识。

眼中深绿的光彩被遮蔽了三天三夜后，出现在Vergil和Dante眼前。

“你输了，不是蓝色。”Vergil近距离观察，向弟弟伸出手。

“哎哟，老哥，我零花钱早就…”他展示自己空空的裤兜。

“那就洗一周的碗。”Vergil从容地说。

“好吧…”Dante挠头，一屁股坐在床沿的行为又遭来Vergil责备的视线。他讨好地握住对方的手，摇了摇，又看向Misty，“我以为白头发的人都和我们一样是蓝眼睛呢。”

“那是因为我们爸爸的眼睛是蓝色的，这叫遗传，你懂不懂？”

被还是孩童模样的Sparta双胞胎刺激到，Misty彻底醒了。她瞪直眼睛，刚想坐起来，Vergil眼疾手快地按住她，“别动！”

“就是啊，你不知道为了给你缝伤口，老哥的眼睛快要瞎掉。”Dante说完就被Vergil凶了，于是他改口，“好吧，不是瞎，但差不多变成了斗鸡眼。”

立即，Vergil随手拿起搁在床头柜的厚书朝Dante头上猛敲。他哎哟哎哟叫着求饶，朝Misty指指点点，“你看你看！她又要起来了！”

“不准！”Vergil侧目大声提醒，又马上对趁机使坏的Dante敲打脚踢。

听着双胞胎好似能把房顶掀飞的动静，Misty心里惊叹又茫然。Twilight，你瞧你把我送哪儿来了。

她试着深呼吸，胸口立即钻心的疼。手发颤地伸向胸口，她摸到皮肤表面有厚厚的绷带，湿意正沁出来。摊开手心一看，猩红的颜色非常刺眼。

“医生看过了，说你伤得太重，不能随意搬动你，能不能熬过去得看你自己。”Vergil见到她的动作，不再搭理Dante，端椅子坐到她旁边。

“其实他看你一眼就走了，说你已经没…”Dante故意在远离Vergil的地方说漏嘴。

Vergil头也不回，反手把书丢出去，刚好击中他面门。

Misty清晰记得自己被阎魔刀贯穿，而阎魔刀的根本性质就是封印和分离，于是另一个自己脱离了身体——黑翼、长尾、头有犄角——她该是自己力量的集合体，否则这伤不该持续渗血，迟迟不愈合。不过现在的自己也不能算最脆弱的状态，至少能顽强吊着一口气。Misty静静想了片刻，看向年少但明显早熟的Vergil。她刚要道谢，却发现自己发不出声音。

“会不会是喉咙饿了，所以…”

“Dante，闭嘴。”

“我只想活跃一下气氛，这屋子已经死气沉沉三天三夜了。”Dante拉开捂得严严实实的窗帘，“瞧，今天是除夕，外边可热闹呢！”

飘零的细雪里，远处升空的烟火在夜空中依稀可见。

“别让冷风进来。”Vergil皱起眉毛。

“放心啦，一只蚊子都飞不进来。”

“冬天没有蚊子。”

“老哥你一点都不幽默。”

Misty忍痛扯扯Vergil衣袖。他看向她，眉宇间的嫌弃散去，那是对Dante才会露出的情绪。

Misty在他手心上写了自己的名字还有谢谢的话。

“…不客气。”Vergil像是不好意思般别开脸，想要说点什么又欲言又止。

“他其实心里高兴着呢！”Dante亲昵地勾住他脖子，露出一口雪白整齐的牙，“你要是醒不过来，他准以为是自己把你给缝死的。”

缝？Misty眨眨眼，很快惊讶地张开嘴。被阎魔刀捅得对穿的胸口，就这么被缝合了！

“你继续躺着，我去拿点吃的。”Vergil挣脱八爪鱼似的Dante，匆匆离开。

“嗯嗯，那我给妈妈报喜去了。”Dante后脚跟上，关门前又回头嘱咐，“你叫Misty，是吧。绝对、绝对、绝对不可以乱动哦，妈妈比Vergil可怕多了，像狮子那样，嘎噢！”做了个鬼脸，Dante笑嘻嘻地跑开。

双胞胎走了，Misty没了可以分散注意力的对象。无可避免的，她的情绪被还疼痛的伤口牵扯。冷冷的雨不但湿了身体，还湿了心。非常平静的，她接受自己被恋人“杀”死的事实，想从对Nero的匆匆一瞥中寻找这起意外的线索。

他用愤恨的视线瞪着自己，好像她不是他的恋人，而是敌人…

怎么会这样呢？

Misty想继续淡化自己的感受，尽量不带情绪地去分析，心想他该是被什么蒙蔽了神智。这样其实对自己有些不公平，情感面的创口也不是用逻辑或道理就可以修补的。于是对事实的解读，逐渐变成无尽的委屈和责备。

为什么你会上当？

为什么露出那样的眼神？

为什么偏偏用阎魔刀对准心脏？

发不出的声音哽在喉头，情绪最终还是失去了平衡。Misty看向没被窗帘遮住的窗户，那一朵朵飞在夜空的烟火碎在风里。她心想自己和Nero白雪一样的感情正在融化，再次凝成冰花时，不会是从前的模样。

双胞胎和Eva带着清粥和温好的羊奶上楼，推开门看到她捂住脸默默哭着，被咬住的嘴唇渗出了血。Dante不敢靠近，握紧了母亲的手。

“可能是伤口太疼了。”她蹲下来，抚摸他的头。

Vergil放下餐盘，试探地伸手覆在她手背。他想叫她的名字，但又怕刺激到她，可能会让她哭得更厉害。

“没事，都会过去的。”Eva用毛巾擦去Misty额头的汗水，温柔的双眼仿佛永远含着笑。

普通人不可能受了如此严重的贯穿伤，持续流血三天三夜还活着。Eva默认了Misty的异族身份，但两个儿子还懵懂稚嫩。为此，她心里保留了一丝顾虑。

窥见Misty表情逐渐趋于平静，Vergil吩咐道：“Dante，你去楼下拿两片止痛药。”

“知道了。”Dante立即照做。捣蛋调皮也是分场合的。

“她要的应该不是药。”Eva轻柔分开Misty的手观察她的脸，“她需要时间。”

Misty闭眼听着，默默对善解人意的Eva说谢谢。负面情绪一向不会在她心里停留太久，但这件事是例外，她真的需要很多时间。

Dante努力不发出过响的声音，小跑上楼。他端着水杯，手里拿着止痛药，打量Misty一会儿，问道：“咿，她睡着了？”

“嗯，哭累了。”Vergil猜道，询问Eva意见。

“你们去睡吧，今晚上我来照顾她。”她摸摸两个儿子的头，给他们晚安的额吻。

双胞胎努努嘴，还是听话地点头，一前一后离开房间。

【7】

早晨，万里无云。

宝蓝的天，洁白的雪。阳光、雪光，大地闪起一片金黄。

Sparta的双胞胎在院子里堆雪人。Vergil本来对这种容易把身上弄得湿哒哒又冷飕飕的行为没有兴趣，但Dante这次的提议并不是一无是处。

Misty现在可以下楼和大家一起吃东西了。但Eva不建议她出门，因为伤口愈合得很慢，又是贯穿伤，寒气可能会要她的命。

“堆个雪人给她看看吧！”Dante昨晚上掉了一颗乳牙，说起话漏风。

看着胞弟有些呆傻的笑容，Vergil抿嘴不言，但还是放下书和他出了门。然而Dante不肯照着他的意思办，最后两个人堆出的雪人没个人形，就是几根树枝和一根胡萝卜，再加些彩色石子或卡片凑出的丑八怪。

Dante才不管这些，兴冲冲地敲一楼客厅的玻璃窗。

靠着木炭静静燃烧的壁炉，Eva正在教Misty怎么织围巾。听到声音，她俩抬头，看到Dante兴奋地招手。他身后站着一脸不高兴的Vergil。走过去，Misty和Eva隔着玻璃看到伫立在院子里的四不像雪人，一下子笑出来。

“你们呀…”Eva嘱咐双胞胎别着凉，折身去厨房烧一壶开水。

虽然Misty发不出声音，但Dante看到她笑了觉得很自豪。他吸了吸被冷空气冻得通红的鼻子，手肘顶Vergil。Vergil耸耸肩膀，勉强认可他发起的这次行动。

在Eva的精心照顾和双胞胎的陪伴下，Misty一天天好起来。她感觉到留在真实时空中的另一个自己也有人照看。这段时间自己的心情总是平静恬淡就是证明。

Sparta家里有一间很大的书房，男主人鲜少回家，这里逐渐成了Vergil的专属。然而Dante是个不安分的好动儿童，总喜欢抱着木剑缠着Vergil陪自己切磋。

如今Misty的到来帮了Vergil大忙，他总算不是家中唯一的书虫。不过他也不知道看上去比自己还年幼的Misty，其实是文学专业的在读生。两个人在书房找到自己喜欢的书，一坐就是半个下午或者整个下午。上午除了Misty，Vergil和Dante要和Eva进行每日的例行清洁。

Misty在他们拿着簸箕或者抹布时，经常坐在楼梯上，用铅笔在素描本上勾勾画画。她曾是技术局的全才研究员，只要不太讲究笔触，她勾出的线条足够鲜活。她画着画着，双胞胎会不自觉围到她身边，看被削尖的石墨如流水般在纸上来来回回。

一天，Dante趁Misty和Eva在厨房准备午餐，溜到书房翻她的素描本。她平日会把本子、正在浏览的书和做的随笔都放在桌子的右上角。

去集市买调味料回来的Vergil把东西交给Eva后，习惯性上了二楼，径直去书房。他一推开门，就看到Dante正准备撕下素描本的其中一页。他生气地冲过去和Dante扭打做一团。书柜被撞倒，旁边架子上的鱼缸被摔到地上，发出很响的声音。

Eva和Misty觉得不对劲，匆匆上楼。Eva连忙拉开双胞胎，Misty在门口皱着眉毛愣了一会儿，走过去捡走在地上挣扎的金鱼，下楼找了一只大碗，装满清水把它养起来。

“我没想真的撕下来…”Dante捂着被Vergil一拳打青的左眼窝，支支吾吾地辩解。

Vergil站在他旁边使劲瞪他。

看着好半天后还是没有和解之意的兄弟俩，Eva叹一口气。Misty没有劝解。她趁双胞胎被单独叫到另一间房时，捡起素描本找到Dante想要的那页。

Dante光着脚在雪地里兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳，脚心刚好被锐物扎到。Vergil一脸嫌弃，但还是让他坐好，一边拿来药箱给他消毒、包扎。

她刚好把这一幕画了下来。

午饭后，Misty趁着双胞胎一个在厨房洗碗，一个去院子扫雪。她单独找到Vergil，把这件事写在纸上，告诉他Dante的本意是想要多亲近他，想和他一起玩。

“我才不要。”Vergil音量陡然拔高。

Misty眨眨深绿的眼，写道：那我陪他玩吧，一个人怪孤单的。

Vergil上下打量Misty，虽说气色有了好转，可她还是沾不得湿寒。就这样，他不情不愿地接受了Misty的意见，拎起两把木剑找到院子里的Dante。

见到沉迷看书的哥哥破天荒主动找自己练剑，Dante一下子丢开扫帚，扑到他身上哈哈大笑。

Eva看在眼里，走到Misty身边感激地摸她的头。因为Misty常常一眼看出双胞胎的心事，知道怎么把握相处的节奏。有她在，Eva开始放心地出远门，或者只带其中一个孩子离开，留另一个看家。

被教过纸牌的各种新玩法，Dante肯静下来熟记那些规则，闯祸次数明显变少。如果Eva和Vergil都没意见，她也可以用小刀把软木削成小巧的玩意儿，够Dante同龄人面前炫耀几天。

Vergil倒觉得小玩具带给人的快乐是短暂的，更喜欢和Misty相互推荐书籍。他惊讶她不经意展现出的庞大知识量，好奇她的真实来历，又感觉要是问出口她就会消失。没有办法，普通小孩怎么可能受了那么重的伤、流了那么多血还能活着。

“Dante，记得别在Misty面前说有的没的的话。”睡觉时，Vergil对躺在旁边的弟弟嘱咐道。

“什么叫有的没的的话？”Dante打着呵欠，说话带有一种软绵绵的疲惫。他今天找学校同学疯玩了大半天。

“要Misty不见了都是你的问题。”Vergil不想把话说得太直白，他莫名心虚，翻身用被子裹紧自己。

Dante茫然地眨眼。倔脾气上来了，他推搡Vergil，“什么叫都是我的错？你是不是又看我哪儿不顺眼，想打架吗？”

“快睡！”

“不要！”

两个人很快就掀飞各自的棉被，在床上扭打成一团。

就算力量弱化，但Misty本质还是吸血鬼，感官仍然敏锐。今晚本就没什么睡意，给正在看的书插好叶脉书签，她披上外衣，敲响隔壁房门。以为是Eva来了，双胞胎脸色大变，手忙脚乱地重新躺回床上，大气不敢出。

Misty给够时间才推门进去，很轻声地坐在床旁的小凳上。

“妈妈…？”Dante最先忍不住，心有不安地翻身望去，和Misty对上了视线。她的眼睛是红色的，赤月一样妖艳。他呼吸一乱，情不自禁揪住Vergil的睡衣。Vergil感觉弟弟情绪不对，直接坐起来。

嘘…Misty向他竖起食指，又指Eva卧室的方向，表示双胞胎不该大晚上制造扰人的动静。

和Dante同样错愕凝视她鲜红剔透的双眼，Vergil和胞弟面面相觑好一会儿，忍住好奇和本能的恐惧，默默躺回被窝。

洒满月光的卧室，双胞胎清晰感觉到Misty的气息。虽然双眼的色彩让人发憷的，可相处久了，男孩们发觉这样的Misty和平时的她没有差异。Dante大着胆子，装作自然地翻身，闭着眼，在被窝里小心摸索到Vergil的手。他在他手心里写字：你感觉到了吗？

Vergil犹豫一下，才用同样的方式回应：感觉到什么？

Misty她…Dante写不下去。他其实早知道Vergil之前口中所指的“有的没的的话”是什么意思。Misty无论是身体情况，还是知识阅历都不同寻常。

她不是人类。辨别出Dante在自己手心上这么写道，Vergil并不吃惊，反而松了口气。要是弟弟依旧迟钝，他该多嫌弃他，多心累啊。

她不是人类，那又怎么样？Vergil这么问。他不讨厌Misty，不仅仅因为否定她，就意味着自己过去付出的努力是可笑的徒劳。

Dante不写字，直接用指甲掐他两把。既然Vergil不怕，他就更不怕了。不管Misty是什么，她已经是这个家的一份子，何况她还欠他们天大的人情呢。单纯又坚定地想着，Dante和Vergil手握着，慢慢熟睡。

等两个孩子沉入梦乡，Misty走向窗户。玻璃上模模糊糊映出她的身影，还有那双鲜红的眼睛。故意让双胞胎看见自己不同寻常的面目，是为了迟早来临的离别。她终要离开这里。可即便发生过的已成为既定事实，无法被改变，但Misty做不到不闻不问。正是他俩把自己从茫然和怨恨的泥沼中一点点拉出来。一味委屈没有意义，埋怨Nero亦是徒劳。站回床边，她俯下身抚摸双胞胎的脸，稍作停留便退出房间。

今夜入睡的只有Dante。Vergil太过在意，绷紧了最后一点神智。耳朵捕捉到关门声，他坐起来。但Dante紧握自己的手，好像在说别过去。这时的面颊还残留她手指的触感，轻柔，温热。Vergil相信她就算不是人类，也是“善”和“好”的一方。

院子和郊外蒙蒙地有了一层绿意。Misty总算得到Eva的许可，可以在双胞胎的陪伴下出门散步。因着冬的余韵还在，Vergil和Dante依然一左一右走在她身边，总觉得她怕冷。

吸血鬼的体温比常人的要低一些。而双胞胎是半魔，小孩子又精力旺盛，手掌心像藏了太阳。Vergil和Dante不清楚这些秘密，只把Misty的手握得更紧了，像家人一样不可分。

这个春天，Dante的恒牙基本长齐。他大笑着邀请她坐轮胎秋千，光洁的牙釉质在阳光下闪闪发亮。在他孩子气的推动下，她向天空越靠越近。

“别那么用力，万一她摔下去怎么办？”Vergil用书角敲打弟弟脑容量似乎为零的头。

Misty紧紧握着两侧的麻绳，心脏久违地快跳起来。怦怦怦。她真切感觉到自己的存活，非常有感觉。蓦地，她在最高处短暂停留时瞥见了另一抹银色。

那个男人回来了。

Misty没想到会在错误的旧时空遇见到Sparta，被失重感刺激的心跳慢慢平静，她闭上眼，猜测之后会发生的可能事件。这一次，Vergil和Dante没有兴奋地扑到父亲身上，而是围在她左右，带着犹豫不决的表情。

Sparta老远就察觉了熟悉的魔力，感到奇怪。他认出这是Patricia的味道，但她怎么会出现在自己家里。见到垂首坐在秋千上的女孩，他又从她身上辨别到另一种气息。Sparta想了片刻，心里有数了。“你好。”他摘下还挂着晨露的帽子，绅士地半蹲在Misty面前。受妻子影响，他人形时的表情比最开始时柔和了许多。

“父亲…”Vergil上前一步，看着Sparta欲言又止。

“老爸！介绍一下，这是Misty，我们的新朋友！”Dante想要露出天真无畏的笑容，但两条腿在颤抖。

Misty隔着双胞胎还稚嫩的身体，默默和Sparta对视。他已经认出她了。回到室内，Sparta给了妻子一个吻，让儿子们去整理带回的土特产。见Eva毫无忧虑，双胞胎用眼神交换意见，勉强放下心。

Sparta带Misty去了书房，把门反锁了。接下来发生的事不能让双胞胎目睹。

“你来这儿已经多久？”他打开书房内的一处暗格，取出五颜六色的各种魔石，围绕站在房间中心的她开始布阵，用自己的血液描出复杂的图案。

Misty感觉这个过程会持续一阵，坐下来，她回答，“利用river转移来的时候，是这里除夕这里的前几天。Patricia，她现在还好吗？”

“我大概有两百年没见着她了。”

Misty听不出Sparta是在感慨，还是遗憾。但对恶魔来说，两百年和两天、两个月没有太大差别。

“你身上留有阎魔刀的气息。是Vergil伤了你吗，未来的他？”

她垂下眼，摇头。Sparta稍微一顿，又问，“阎魔刀不在他身上？”

“嗯，他有了儿子。”

Sparta明显露出吃惊的表情，“这样啊。那Dante呢？”

“她女人缘很好，但，只是开花。”

Sparta沉思着，好像在想象。一小会儿后，他勾起嘴角，“可惜我看不到。”

听上去是这样，但Misty感到他在有意表达别的意思。“魔界的家伙要来了吗？”她不安地问。

Sparta神色凝重地点头：“我会尽可能拖延时间。”

“他们还小！”Misty咬住嘴唇。

“我很抱歉。”Sparta摸摸她珍珠白色的细软发丝，慢慢露出恶魔原形，雄厚庞大的魔力充满整个书房。这个时代的阎魔刀出鞘。他用恶魔的语言征询她的意见。

修复损伤并不是只用刀再原路贯穿一次就好，而是要把身体分解，仔细剔除在体内横冲直撞的次元之力后，再复原。

Misty倒吸一口气。虽然脚下的魔法阵和魔石散发的安抚力量让她生理上感到放松，可只要一看到阎魔刀冷冰冰的反光，她就不自觉战栗。缓了好久，她才咬牙点头，一点点褪下上衣，露出剧烈起伏的胸口。

“请…轻一点……”Misty牙齿也在打颤，好像被甩入冰窟窿，光是保持站姿就竭尽全力了。

Sparta不知道后人和她之间到底发生什么纠葛。但阎魔刀是他一手铸造的，很清楚被这武器贯穿身体的痛苦。他也认为友人的继承者足够顽强，能招架足以切割时空的次元之力，维持肉身的完整。Sparta说：“可能你的身体已经悄然发生某些变化。阎魔刀的力量在你体内停留了够久，不排除你已经和它融合。”

Misty想象不出这样的结合会以怎么方式展现，但被持续不断的疼痛折磨了太多天，她表示理解，让他立即动手。

魔法阵和大量魔石在Sparta血液的催化下发挥效用，Misty没有感觉到疼痛，忐忑不安很快化作昏沉的睡意。在持续交替的幻觉中，她从孤零的心脏慢慢变回完整的人。

Vergil和Dante在书房外敲门。他们约好了，要是超出半分钟门还不开，就强行闯入。听到他们的声音，Sparta不紧不慢地用尾巴把魔石扫到角落，溢出的血液也回到体内。不一会儿书房整洁如初。

刚好半分钟，门被双胞胎暴力地冲破，金属锁扣叮叮当当掉在地上。

嘘…抱着小女孩的父亲向儿子们竖起食指，“她累了，让她好好休息。”

Dante和Vergil表情怀疑地围上去。Sparta善解人意地半蹲下，好让儿子们近距离观察。然后他把Misty平放到床上，说道：“下楼让你们妈妈多焙些干粮，明天我带你们去郊外钓鱼。”

双胞胎点点头，退出房间。

“River的发动本无法对过去造成影响，但阎魔刀很特别，可能出现意外。”坐在床前，Sparta低语着。眉宇间的褶皱像骤雨前的浓云，越堆越厚。

“你在担心Vergil？嗯，其实我也在意他。”Misty在他的言语中转醒。她发出正常的声音，慢慢坐起来。她记得被Lenore转移到魔界后，Vergil暗示过他不是第一次见到自己。很可能阎魔刀的性质和river的效果存在冲突。

“但无论如何，你不需要勉强改变。”Sparta神色凝重地说，“未来的人没有义务弥补过去的人犯的错。”

“但你和Vergil都没做错什么。”她摇头，纠正道，“我欠你们一家两条命，分别还给Dante和Vergil。要是你最不放心的是Vergil，那我重点盯着他，怎样？”

“你知道不久后会发生什么，对吗？”

“对。”Misty皱起淡白色的眉毛，“我不属于这里，但我不想半途而废。”

Sparta低头一笑。“好。那两把武器在地下室，你来交给他们。”

“今天？”

“不，我走之后。”

“那这会是我第一次，也是最后一次见你吗？”

“请原谅，我不轻易许下归来的承诺。”

和能坦然道别的Sparta不同，Misty开始被担忧所支配，感觉自己接替了他，成为挡在那三人和死亡间的墙壁。轻易看清她的心事，Sparta意味深长地说：“因为是‘空’，所以你容易被装满。但你不能忘记自身的诉求。如果Vergil和Dante，还有我，这里一切安好，你愿意继续留下？”

来袭的恶魔要迎击，坠入魔界的Vergil要引导，发生在真实世界的错误更要纠正。留在哪个时空都不轻松。最后，她有意抛去徒增压力的顾虑，这么回答，“哪怕只存在一点点希望，我都想去争取。”

Sparta贴切地评价，“你很贪婪。”

Misty眼里的笑意流露到唇边，“Patricia也这么说我。”

自我调侃着，她走下楼，向正在摆餐具的双胞胎打招呼。Dante惊得张开嘴，半天合不拢。Vergil也不可置信地望着她，不大相信地摇摇自己的头。

她举起装有果汁的高脚杯，“我提议庆祝一下。”

“好，为Misty的康复，干、干杯！”Dante效仿父母的动作，有模有样地端起酒杯。

Vergil悄悄观察她，耳尖微红。这也是他第一次给别人祝酒。

晚上，Misty做了一个梦，回到故乡。Nero站在码头，阳光在银白的发丝间细碎闪耀着。仿佛有一个世纪没有见到这个人，她感觉他的身影非常朦胧。相互靠近，听得到对方的心跳，感受他的鼻息和风般洒在自己脸上，可Misty始终看不清Nero的表情。

“阎魔刀呢？”她不自觉呢喃。

刀，还有你凶狠愤怒的眼神，这些痕迹都藏在了哪里？

捧住他的脸，Misty转动眼珠，上下来回地凝视、寻找。哪里是眉毛，哪里是嘴唇？

看不到了，什么都看不到。Misty摇摇头，露出沮丧又着急的表情。

Nero误解了她的情绪，低头吻住她。

好奇怪，虽然看不到他的表情，却清晰感觉到来自他的触碰。

那我碰碰他呢？

挪动唇瓣，从嘴角到细细的胡茬，耳畔的碎发，颤动的睫毛，微微汗湿的额头…

闭着眼，Misty感觉内心深处曾被阎魔刀撕裂的部分在重组，拼凑出了Nero的面庞。枯死了的思念在茁芽。

想要回到真正的世界是出于责任心，而不是爱恋。但现在她忘了这个初衷，又想要委身在他怀里，不理风雨，也不在意时间。受了无数苦痛和折磨，她还是想他。

【8】

坐在客厅的木椅上，Vergil看了看时间。“她平时起的很早。”担心地自言自语着，他上楼敲响Misty的房门。

“你还没起床？早饭做好了哟。”

无人应答。

怪了。他一脸不放心地推开门。

Misty蜷缩成团，像嘴里含了一大口苦药，表情拧紧。端详着，Vergil感到困惑。父亲Sparta给她检查过身体，确认已经痊愈。他坐在床前，想碰她又有点害怕。

半天等不来人，迫不及待要外出郊游的Dante蹬蹬上楼。见门是开着的，他放心大胆地进去，“老哥，怎么样？”

Vergil握着她的手，没有转过头回答。Dante抿住嘴，有一种说不出的不愉快。“她不会有事…”他小声说。

“我知道。”Vergil应着，却还是没有正眼看他。

“你太操心啦。”Dante故意用指甲在Vergil手背上压出淡红的月牙。

Vergil不好大声责备，由他孩子气的弟弟胡闹去了。

兄弟俩上楼了都不下来，男女主人不得不上楼一看究竟。Sparta进门后，假借给Misty量体温，掌心贴住她额头时悄悄注入魔力。Misty猛地惊醒，慌乱地用衣袖用力擦眼睛。

“穿上试试。”Eva转移她的注意力，把备好的新衣裳放在床头柜，“我们在楼下等你。”

Dante心想总算离户外更近一步，脚下像装了弹簧似的蹦蹦跳跳。“你快点，一定要快点噢！”他念叨。

“你别催。”Vergil用不离手的书敲他。

Sparta苦笑着拎走马上就要打作一团的双胞胎，把安静的空间留给Misty。她拍拍脸，吐出一口浊气，在盥洗室迅速打理仪表。

听到脚步声，Eva抬头望去，一边笑一边拉丈夫的衣袖，“你瞧，要是家里有个女儿该多好。”

Sparta呡一口黑咖啡，点头。Dante小声问Vergil，“我穿洋装会好看吗？”

Vergil诧异又鄙夷，“你能不能有点出息？”

“好像可以试试。”Eva耳尖地捕捉到双胞胎的私语，“正好，我买了好多件。”

“妈…”Dante有些吃醋。

“这有什么，本来就比你穿好看。”Vergil说。

“我不信！”他跳下椅子，又不忘讨好地对Misty双手合十，“嘻嘻，不要介意啊。”

家里老幺一直是被宠着的，她也不会因为这点小事和他闹别扭。再说，这是Dante主动要求女装的。心照不宣的，她和Vergil对上视线。后者不动声色把素描本和笔准备好。

“你真懂我。”接过记录道具，Misty笑道。

Vergil情绪有些飘起来，“你也挺懂我的…我是说，我们喜欢的书都差不多。”

你儿子不怎么坦率。Misty又向Sparta看去。身为人父的黑暗骑士付之一笑，苦笑。当Dante带着忐忑又期待的心情，揪着蓬松的裙摆走出来，她和Eva配合默契地发出“哇呜～”的呼声。

Dante浑身都冒着骄傲的泡泡，欣然戴上花环。

花环是Misty和Vergil提前编的。瞥见她被蔷薇花刺扎出血，他本想自己完成这件事。可不知是不是错觉，他闻到一种不同于植物香氛的甜味，好像甜点一样勾人食欲。他咽咽口水，好奇又困惑地摘花，不经意看Misty一眼。她正低头凝视沁出血珠的指腹。香味是从那儿来的。Vergil感觉不可思议，突然感觉眼窝发烫，视野一下子蒙上一层红纱。

“Vergil？”她走过去。

“只是有灰尘进去了。”他不让她靠近，抓紧时间采摘。

这时Sparta已经感觉到，自己的长子短暂地觉醒了力量。总算到了出发的时候，他借故和Misty独处片刻，提醒她不要轻易受伤。她恢复纯净的血液对恶魔非常有诱惑力。是食物，是毒，却也是应急的药剂。

天气渐暖，来郊外湖边游玩的人变多。总算选到一处好位置，两个大人配合默契地搭帐篷，再支起烤架。

Dante自告奋勇想要收集木柴。Vergil嘲笑，提醒他现在穿着价格不菲的洋装。年幼的男孩这才意识到，为讨母亲喜欢而穿成这样，蠢极了。

眼巴巴看着同龄人在湖边嬉闹，好动的天性驱使Dante赶紧做回调皮蛋。Misty以他为模特早就画够了。她出门前好心在包里放了一套男孩子的衣裤。接过急救套装，他狠狠吸鼻子，又觉得之前瞎吃醋的自己也蠢极了。

“Misty，你真好！”Dante亲昵地拥抱过她，抓起衣裤兴冲冲钻进帐篷里。

“记得把洋装折整齐。”Misty提醒。

恢复正常打扮的他嬉皮笑脸钻出帐篷。“你再帮我一下嘛！”讨好地摇摇她的手，见她不吭声，眉毛拧巴着，Dante大起胆子亲她的脸。

啾。

这是自己应付Vergil的大杀招。对Misty应该也奏效吧…

Dante小心翼翼观察她的表情——眼睛大睁，傻乎乎，愣愣的。

啊哈，就当你默认啦。他喜滋滋想着，撇下她自个儿溜了。

当Vergil采够树莓和蓝莓回来，看到Misty一个人坐在大石头上发怔，脸红扑扑的。

“你怎么了？”他问。

“你说，Dante是不是很风流？”

爱看书的Vergil当然知道这个词的意思，但这和Dante能挂钩吗？他觉得不怎么恰当，虽然弟弟偶尔会冒出一两句骚包的话。

“他这性子果真是从小养成的…”咕哝着，其实心里愉快的Misty把素描本塞Vergil怀里，“你拿着吧，我不要了。”

童年时期的Dante，自己怎么画都不能还原本人百分之一的可爱。不过这种话撕开Misty的嘴她都不会承认。

Vergil可不知道她的想法，仍是在揣测，视线在她玫瑰色的面颊和素描本间来回游移。

Dante，风流…

脑子里突然亮起一盏灯泡，他即刻垮下脸，卷起衣袖去湖边找人去了。

不希望有的人只是自己生命里的一阵风，但这个人偏偏匆匆。

Misty站在大门口，等着给Sparta送行。今天深夜里，他将远行，给妻子的信放在她枕边，他再去双胞胎的卧室摸了摸他们熟睡的脸。月光静静照着院子里的花丛，花瓣上滚着露珠，细细地映着月亮和星星，一边传来轻轻的脚步声。

“走吧。”Sparta说。

Misty点头。

路上，他和前些日子一样，慷慨地传授经验，无论是战斗还是生活。Misty把每个字都记在心里。这样的机会不会有第二次。就算有幸再遇到Sparta，也不再是此刻的他。

“就送到这儿吧。”他站定，深邃的蓝眼睛里沁着淡淡的笑意，“谢谢你的陪伴。”

Misty说：“我不会输，无论如何我都不想。”

“我知道的。”Sparta摸了摸她的头发，“保重，小客人。”

两个人同时转身，谁都没有回头。

第二天起，天上一直在下雨。

透明的水潇潇地洗去冬日的残迹，也慢慢冲淡Sparta的存在感。双胞胎很快就不去纠结父亲的不辞而别，像地上的小草、萌芽的树梢，又开始活力焕发。

Eva以为Misty和儿子们一样不知情，殊不知她了解得更深，更多。被严冬创伤过，树不会被轻易抚慰，但必须忍住。

Vergil靠近坐在窗边发呆的Misty，“你还好吗？”

“没什么，刚读到一首好诗。”她递出放在膝头的书。

Vergil接过，翻开，找到夹有书签的一页。

“所以我们的灵魂是一体浑然，

虽然我必须走，灵魂却

并不分裂，而只是延展，

就像黄金打成的透明的薄叶…”

他微微失神，“爱情诗？”

“确实是写的私人情感，但我想到了别的事情。”她又朝窗外望去，好像要穿透雨帘看清远方。

他坐下，近距离观察她的表情。Vergil心里一直留有一个猜想：Misty和父亲的关系非同寻常。两个人眼神交汇时，传递出的信息常常是深层次、自己还不能参悟的。

Misty不是人类，父亲知道。她的真实来历，他也该是知道的。Vergil心里萌生出好奇和异样的不愉快，他问，“你觉得我是小孩子吗？”

Misty稍微诧异，“我，我没有啊。”

“那你为什么…”Vergil欲言又止，耳尖微红，“没什么。”他拿走那本书，钻进二楼书房。

抓鱼回来的Dante进门刚好看到他的背影，又眼尖地瞥见Misty脸上的担忧不解。他们俩竟会闹不愉快。Dante觉得新奇，把鱼丢到厨房水槽里养着，兴冲冲找Misty问话。

Misty解释了，这只是一件小事。

Dante想要当和事佬，却做了数次无用功。导火索是书里的东西，而他根本没心思钻研的文学。

她也试图解开和彼此之间的绳结，但Vergil把绳子的另一头绷得很紧，像本人固执又不坦率的脾气。她无奈，眼里的深绿忧郁地起伏荡漾。

Vergil偷瞄着，道歉的话到了嘴边又咽下。声音被性格里的傲慢剥夺。

这种状况持续一段，直到一个深夜。

Vergil被渴醒。他揉着眼睛，想下楼去厨房倒一杯水。这时院子里传来铁锹铲土的声音。他警觉地靠过去，发现Misty在挂着秋千的大树下挖出深坑，朝里边倾倒数颗五颜六色的石头。他还不知道那些是魔石。

家里的书房还有地下室，这样的石头还有很多，是Sparta为制造保护屏障而准备的。现在他离开，Misty成了这个家的保护者。

以为她在藏起自以为好看的东西，Vergil没想太在意，可她用刀割腕，新血滴落。那一刻，他被那种过分鲜艳的色彩和浓郁的甜香刺激，眼窝发热，喉咙更加干涸。他跌跌撞撞冲到厨房，夺走水壶，直灌得几欲呕吐。

咚一声。Vergil难受地倒在地上。意识朦胧间，他感觉有谁扶起自己。是她吧。猜想着，确认被带卷的长发拂面时，欣慰的情绪涌上来，Vergil总算坦白。“对不起，之前对你乱发脾气…”他满足地闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

Misty不确定Vergil是否接受自己的身份，但她需要加快进度。当Dante在外边疯玩，她带他去地下室。她现在已经可以心平气和触摸阎魔刀，Vergil对这把立起来比自己还高出一头的日本刀很陌生，现在他还抵触武力和剑术。

“你可以把钱、把书弄丢，但不要忘记阎魔刀。”Misty语重心长地嘱咐。

他看看她又看看阎魔刀，一时兴起地问，“你和阎魔刀，谁重要？”

Misty挑眉，“当然是——”

“我觉得你更重要。”

Misty愣神了。她这种反应让Vergil感到得意，“你对这刀很熟的样子。反正有你在，不怕找不到它，我就懒得管了。”

其实这时候应该纠正他的观点，可Misty又不自觉感到被重视的温暖。带着些感激，她冲他笑了笑，然后掐他的脸，“我不会帮你找刀，丢了活该。”

Vergil挣脱后撅起嘴，“丢了就丢了，反正我也不喜欢打打杀杀。”

“书呆子不讨人喜欢。”

她随口一说却让Vergil心里一震。“我……”他指着自己，“我是书呆子？”

她左顾右盼，装作找东西的样子，“这儿有眼镜吗，你戴上肯定很合适。”

受了打击，Vergil不服气地握紧拳头。“我才不是那样的人…”他蹬蹬跑上楼。

等Misty在地下室搭配好制造屏障的魔石组合，她上楼时听到院子里传来打斗声。

“小孩子的精力实在太旺盛了。”正在厨房制作牛奶卡拉棒的Eva摇摇头，面带宠溺地苦笑。

要多灵活应用激将法。Misty脑子里的灯泡闪着光，她为自己的无意发现感到开心。就这样，Vergil被牵着鼻子走了。其实他很快意识到这都是Misty的有意安排，他不高兴，但又隐隐认为她不是在恶作剧。

和Dante每日切磋，剑术进步飞快的同时，Vergil不由自主地担忧——

你在隐瞒什么？

你会和爸爸一样不辞而别吗？

内心的困惑日益加深。他想起地下室的阎魔刀，预感有一天自己会拿起这般真真正正的冷兵器。

又一个深夜，他轻声起床，在院子里找到正在埋魔石的Misty。她早就不向自己隐瞒这件事，又解释这些石头是护身符，可以赶走不干净的东西。

“到底什么才叫不干净的东西？”Vergil觉得她所指的并非孤魂野鬼。

Misty凝视他，声音低沉地说：“恶魔。”

“恶魔？”

“他们是存在的。”

“但你又不是！”他下意识握紧她的手。

“你，仔细看我的眼睛。”稍微调动魔力，她的双目一下子猩红明亮。

Vergil早就见过，也知道Misty的血液不腥，而是甜甜的，非常香。他清楚地意识到她不是人类，但是恶魔又如何。能完全融入人类的生活，她又有什么异样呢。于是Vergil说：“没什么大不了的，你又不可能吃了我。”

“当然，我不允许自己害人。但我也会失误，留下遗憾。”

“错了可以改，遗憾也不是不能弥补。”

Misty觉得Vergil单纯，稚嫩。但天真烂漫的时日剩得不多了。她伸手抱住他，仰起头叹气。

这一刻，Vergil错以为她马上就要消失，惶恐地绷直脊梁，也忍不住抬头朝空中望去。漫天繁星与眼睛无界相接。

宇宙大爆炸，物种起源，进化论……

他堆集自己能记得的所有知识，把幻梦的寄托、遥望的未来都糅做一团，想要证明Misty和所有人无异，与自己都由同样的物质构成。那种香甜的血气也含有星辰的碎片。如果她过分独一无二，那能遇见已是一辈子的幸运，不会再有第二次。

心惊胆战，Vergil用鼻尖小心触碰她肩膀的皮肤。她没有被割出伤口，可那种气息已经透明地弥散开来。闭着眼，他牢牢记住了。

【9】

就像发生在Fortuna的意外，阴影的负压来得毫无征兆。散落在街道的魔石，原本安然无事的屏障突然像被风沙碾碎的肥皂泡，Misty从午睡中惊醒，一下子冲出卧室。

Eva刚采购回来，不解她为何慌张。Misty也来不及解释，大声叫道：“你快去找Dante，藏好他！”

“到底怎么了？”Eva蓦地想到最糟糕的情况，“难、难道…？”

“对，他们来了。但Dante和Vergil没有在一起。”Misty眉宇紧皱，咬牙对Eva默默说一声对不起。“我去找Vergil！”她冲进地下室抓起阎魔刀就跑出屋子。

尖叫、哭泣、爆炸、崩塌，恶魔的嚎叫、残破的肢体、遍地的血迹……她在已经失火的街道狂奔，在逃窜的人群中硬挤出一条路。

“Vergil！”她一眼看到了傻坐在木马上的男孩，“跟我走！”

她拉过他，用阎魔刀刀鞘挡住一只恶魔的利爪，一并朝恶魔口中甩入浸泡过自己血液的魔石。无法承受继承者的力量，恶魔很快身形扭曲，爆裂而亡。

Vergil看呆了，任由Misty牵着自己的手，跟随她奔跑、转弯，一会儿藏在角落，又很快潜入水中。

“杀了他！”

“不可饶恕！Sparta的儿子！”

“叛徒！叛徒！”

无尽的逃亡中，来自恶魔的咒骂让他大脑和眼中都是无边的惊惶和茫然。

面前凭空出现一道裂缝。Misty立即辨出这道裂缝的另一端连接着魔界。避不可避，她抓紧Vergil的手，毅然冲了进去。

魔界还是老样子，贫瘠又荒茫。血红的太阳悬挂在空中。

Ibuki和Sparta教过的知识派上了用场，Misty很快变得从容。她观察周围，牵着Vergil朝一处山丘走。她始终没放开他的手，他注视她的时间越久，心里的不安逐渐平息。掌心间湿热的汗水让他随时能确认到她的存在，吸入肺里的干燥空气里也有她的甜香。最终，Vergil露出了平静的表情，恐惧和无助没有在脸上激斗了。

“妈妈和Dante还好吗？”他小声问。

“嗯，我和Eva分开行动的。我跑得更快，所以来找你了。”

Vergil点点头，虽然还是有点失望，但并不觉得自己是被抛弃的那个。他对Misty说谢谢，把她的手握得更紧了。

他还很依赖自己。Misty沉思着，眉毛微皱。“我要教你怎么在魔界生存，你用心学。”她语重心长地说。

Vergil睁大眼睛，“你不和我在一起？”

没想到他立即明白自己的意思，Misty迟疑了。Vergil好不容易平复的情绪又开始翻涌，胸口好像有一团火在燃烧，“你要去哪里，我也要去！”

她咬咬牙，实话实说，“你去不了，因为我是从未来世界来的。空间上，我们现在在一起。但我们其实隔着很长一段时间，我们的相遇本是不会发生的。”

“可是…”Vergil的蓝眼睛里有泪光在闪烁，“我们已经认识那么久了。”

Misty刚想进一步说明river的发动效果，可想到一个问题——自己遇见过已经在魔界流浪多年的Vergil，那个他是认得自己的。不自觉的，她看着他的脸，流下眼泪。

“你不要哭。”Vergil心里慌了，“你教什么我就学什么，我一定服从。”

“你相信我，我没想要留下你一个人，但我真的不属于这里…”隐忍了很久的情绪一下子爆发，Misty越说越伤心，眼泪落得如雨一般。

“我知道了，我都知道了。”Vergil脑子一片混乱，他本能地安抚，胡乱做了很多承诺。

感觉到恶魔的接近，她不得不仓促收起情绪，拉着他加快脚步。等天黑下来，还找不到安全的藏身之所是很危险的。好在她的empty虽没有实际性的攻击力，但路上的喽啰根本应付不了属性特别的血液。Vergil看那些张牙舞爪的大家伙顷刻间烟消云散。他曾想尝试Misty的血液，因为闻上去太香太甜，可没想到却是包着糖衣的剧毒。

在山丘寻到一处巢*，她迅速处理掉里边的三只蝙蝠恶魔，留下一只。

“为什么不杀它？”Vergil已经明白魔界弱肉强食的规则，问这样的话不再打哆嗦。

Misty用自己的血在恶魔身上抹了几遍，故意放走它，“这会帮我们争取一晚上的安全时间。”

Vergil点头，恍然明白她在给其他恶魔制造假的踪迹。坐在堆满骸骨的巢*，他抱着阎魔刀，认真听她讲述她的身份和能力。他知道了父亲的过去，知道了自己是人和魔的混血。这便是这场意外的真相。

之后，Misty又开始系统性地介绍魔界的方方面面，从文字到种族。从她在地上画出的图里，Vergil记住哪里是高级恶魔领地、哪里是遗迹、哪里遍布沼泽，哪里可以得到高纯度的魔石。

虽然消化功能优异，但Vergil排斥吃恶魔。而Misty体质特殊，不能吸收低等恶魔的血肉。于是两个人避开追兵，一边寻找有魔石出产的地方。这种可再生资源在古战场和遗迹里的数量尤为可观，但自然有棘手的家伙盘踞于此。好在钻空子是Misty的拿手好戏。Vergil也学会利用自己的血液，散播混淆视听的假情报。

自己迟早会精通使用阎魔刀，但能低调处理的问题就尽量动脑。这是Misty再三强调的。Vergil知道她的苦心。他不能逞能，她还没有足够力量保护两个人。她苦笑如果自己力量全盛，根本不用东躲西藏。Vergil这时抬起下巴，说自己很快就会独当一面。

相互鼓励、支持着，两个人在魔界继续流浪，生活惊险，但对未来的憧憬还在。

一天，Misty用血故意引来恶魔。Vergil第一次将阎魔刀拔出刀鞘，开始实战。虽然自己用不来冷兵器，但Misty见过Dante和Nero的战斗，知道用怎样的姿势回击或防御是最高效的。

“放低重心，等、咳咳——！”

在一旁指点着，她突然捂住嘴咳嗽。这个情况最近变得频繁，不是好的征兆。Vergil隐隐有种预感，她能留在这个世界的时间不多了。

Misty本来可以撑更久的时间，但她进食消化的效率跟不上失血量。除了定期散播假情报，她偷偷给Vergil吃泡过她血的魔石。他问过为什么石头闻上去是香甜的，她骗他——魔石会因为特殊的生长位置而拥有异常的造型或气息。为了打消他的顾虑，Misty花心思把部分魔石凿成鹿角或象牙的形状。

“魔石要是看上去很特别，附近肯定埋着这种恶魔的尸骸。”她像模像样地对Vergil做假科普。

他对她传授的魔界知识是不轻易怀疑的。崇敬她渊博的知识面，他点点头，放心地把香甜的魔石含在嘴里，一点点嚼碎。

时间一天天过去，阎魔刀已经在回应Vergil的意念，他可以对空间进行浅层次的切割。但距离划开完整的空间裂缝还有很长的路要走。Misty也早就悟出，要回到原来的世界，最好的办法就是借助阎魔刀的力量。Twilight性格固执，是不会主动带她离开的，甚至巴不得自己一辈子见不到Nero。但她偏偏会耐心等自己想办法回去。

走到Vergil看不到的地方，Misty尽量压低声音使劲咳嗽，吐出一些混着污血的骨骼碎片。前几天吐的还是内脏的碎块。身体的崩溃总是先从内部开始。

Vergil采够了魔石回来，看到Misty望着夕阳发怔。默默无言的，他坐到她身旁，让她把头靠在自己肩膀上。男孩的个头比刚到魔界时成长许多，四肢也覆着一层薄但有力的肌肉。

“今天还咳吗？”Vergil问。

Misty点头。说谎没多大意义，他会收敛气息跟踪自己，在自己咳得快虚脱时一下子出现，露出懊恼又担心的眼神。

他说：“以后用我的血制作假情报。”

“不行。”她摇头，“你还要在这里度过更久的时间，不要浪费任何资源。”

他一下子生气了，“难道你就是可以被浪费的吗？”

刚想笑着安慰，Misty又咳嗽起来，趴在他腿上蜷成一团。持续失血，让她因力量缺失而缩小的身体变得更羸弱。Vergil感觉过不了多久自己就可以单手托起她。

“如果我能变得强大，你是不是就不用遭这份罪了？”

这话有些触怒Misty。她瞪大眼睛，坐起来厉声道：“不准有这种想法！”

Vergil不愿服从，“我说的是事实。”

“听好了，我不属于这个世界，你不需要因为我钻牛角。”

“不属于就不属于，反正我就是在意你！我不想再看你要死不活的样子！”Vergil吼着说出最后一个字时，才意识到自己情绪太过激动。含糊地说一声抱歉，他把魔石留下，带着阎魔刀一声不吭地走远。

Misty知道Vergil本意是善良的，但他的实力还不足以维护他的骄傲。显然，就算他不在凌虐和孤独中被迫成长，可他对力量的渴求仍客观存在。

唉。她也不知道该怎么办，雕塑般凝在岩块上，望着夕阳落入地平线。苍白的月光慢慢照亮荒凉的界域。

Vergil后半夜才回来。他受了伤，就算身体上没留下痕迹，但破掉的衣服怎么藏都无济于事。所以他老老实实向Misty坦白，认了错。

Misty只关心他是否平安。至于衣服，大可以路过哪处遗迹时盗个墓、扒一两件成品，很简单。对此，Vergil也不介意。四个字：活着最大。

“等会儿给你看个东西。”他在华丽的棺材里翻翻捡捡，一边换衣服一边说，“我好像知道切割空间的诀窍了。”

她站在墓室门口望，有些惊讶，“这么快？”

“那晚上的揍可不是白挨的。”他性格似乎变随和，现在还会说点调侃的话。

走到敞亮的地方，Misty站在Vergil身后，看他躬身做出拔刀斩的架势。看着他日渐修长有力的身影，她不自觉想到Nero，她也像这样，目睹他从孩子一点点蜕变成可靠的青年。

见Misty脸上露出笑意，Vergil默认她是在期待自己的表现。他沉下心，专注力高度集中。下一秒，刀光一闪而过，破空音如断弦崩裂。

Misty眼力不俗，精准捕捉到了横贯在半空的一条银线。再伴着Vergil收刀的铿锵一声，银线豁然扩张，拉开一道令气流扭曲的裂口。但这没有持续太久，须臾一下，眼前的景象又恢复如初。但足够了，在战场上，十分之一秒都是决定生死的关键。

她欣慰地走过去，伸手戳他的下巴。男孩发育得快，开始长胡子。

“你是大孩子了。”

“我不是孩子。”

“好吧，少年。”

“也不是…”

Vergil不服气，但还是乖乖让Misty牵着去了有镜子的地方。他第一次刮胡子，不小心给自己划出两道血口子。愣了愣，他立即用不可思议的眼神看她，似乎不相信自己会犯这种低级错误。

Misty咯咯笑着，“不行啊，你要学会自己打理自己。”

Vergil点头，等伤口愈合了，继续和那些短短的胡茬作斗争。他不再是那个只知道握紧她手的小男孩。但有一点Vergil还是做不到。她反复提醒不可一门心思追求力量。不拖着一天比一天虚弱的身体劝诫，可能还有点说服力。所以表面上答应，但他内心深处还是迫不及待地渴望变强。

凭着这股执念，Vergil在她身体彻底崩溃之前学会如何撕裂时空。分别的时候，他自豪又不舍地看她，嘴角挂着笑。

心被这个人将来会遭受的苦难绞动，神经一根根作痛。Misty低着头说：“事不过三，我保证…”

Vergil不理解这句话的意思，但知道她不能再在魔界停留。“我可以保护自己了。”他说，“你赶紧回到正确的时空，去过更安全的生活。”

“安全…”她表情有些自嘲，又马上握紧他的手，“第三次见到你，我一定会救出你的，我发誓。”

第三次？Vergil再次迷惑地皱眉。可看她又开始捂住嘴，剧烈咳嗽，污黑的血流出指缝，他立即拔刀出鞘。

十字交叉的银线撕开空间，彼端的时空和她自然相吸着。体内残留了阎魔刀的时空之力，她不会在异空间里迷路。想到这里，Vergil态度冷硬地扳过她身体，要把她推进去。

“你要答应我，至少以后你愿意听我说话。”Misty恳求道。

Vergil附在她后背的手，指头微微收拢，在衣服上拧出褶皱。“好…”他答应了，而且不会违背。不合时宜的，Vergil恍惚回忆起第一次和她闹别扭时，自己看到的那首诗。这一刻，他明白了Misty当时的心情。她和自己父亲相互珍视的，那是一种跨越了时空的情谊吧。

而我也在意你，希望你平安无事。他垂视她深绿的双眼，在通道闭合前低声开口，“即便分成两个，它们……我们也好比圆规的一双脚紧固相连；你的灵魂，定脚坚定不移，但另一脚，我若移动，你也旋转。”

她怔怔听着，回头看他用一个温和的微笑为这段时空错位的邂逅画上句号——“所以，你稳坐在中心，我环行奔走。当我把圆画得正确，我便回到起始之处结束…”

【10】

被照亮了前路，Misty走出幽暗漫长的通道，迎面而来的是充满海洋气息的大风。Fortuna的雨水拍在脸上，却一点点融化心里的苦寒。相互救赎的旅途还在继续。咬紧牙齿，她默默无言走过夜深人静的街头。在港口，她进入一家二十四小时营业的餐厅。这时候在座的大都是码头工人，他们习惯了颠三倒四的生活。见一个小女孩浑身湿淋地走进来，有人动了歹念。但值夜班的服务生看清她，吓得尖叫——

“empty！empty没有死！！”

市民默认用这个名字称呼她，她代表阴谋、灾祸和死亡。这已是每个人深信不疑的事。所以工人和餐厅职员面色惨白地朝事务所狂奔。那里住着年轻的猎人。

对此，Misty心里有数，径直朝后厨走，静静吃东西。没一会儿，餐厅的玻璃门被撞碎，然后是桌椅被掀翻的声响。她有所感应，咀嚼的速度慢下来。很快，一个人从背后抱住她，那是力量的化身，漆黑而纯洁的恶魔。

Misty把熏鱼里的刺都剔掉，喂一块给紧抱自己不放的黑翼女孩。嗅了嗅，对方犹豫地张开嘴，咀嚼几下后眼神发亮，尾巴和翅膀都摇动起来。

“慢点。”Misty小声嘱咐，把整盘鱼肉推到她面前。

确认Misty的回归，黑翼女孩没了顾虑，放心地狼吞虎咽。Twilight带自己到餐厅蹭吃蹭喝过，但只有面前这个人回来了，她才吃得舒坦。

慢一步的Twilight气喘吁吁地在厨房门口站定，看到Misty的身影后，积压多日的担忧烟消云散，但她却故意露出阴郁的表情，“你不该回来。”

“里边有热牛奶。”Misty指着微波炉。

“别岔开话题。”Twilight拉一把椅子坐下，“再说我没心情吃东西饿。”

“也是，他很快就到。”Misty微微皱眉，“然后那家伙也会跟着行动。”

Twilight神色凝重，“你真舍得报复Nero？”

“我凭什么不揍回去？”Misty笑起来，表情还是苦涩。

“行，你随意，这次我百分百配合你。”Twilight走过去，把微波炉里的热牛奶喝光了。

“把手给我。”Misty转头对黑翼女孩说。

女孩眨眨鲜红的大眼睛，一边用舌头舔净嘴边的残渣，一边伸手。发现自己吃得两手也油乎乎的，她立即窘迫地到处找纸巾。

“不碍事。”Misty握住她的手。

没有发生融合反应，本是一体的两个人似乎独立了。

“你不想回来？”Misty很快就察觉她的心事。

黑翼女孩努努嘴，发不出声音，但她们之间有心灵感应。女孩想和Twilight一样，也去收拾Nero还有让Fortuna面目全非的继承者。

Misty允许了，“前提是你得听我的话。”

黑翼女孩点头，双手和尾巴讨好地卷住她的手腕，摇了摇。

“Twilight，今天几号？”Misty问道。

她理解她的意思，回答，“你离开了不过一星期。”停顿一下，她又问，“你在那边呆了多久？”

Misty记得自己在双胞胎家里从深冬待到了春天，而在魔界疲于东躲西藏的生活让她没了时间概念。不过从Vergil的身体成长里能窥测时间的流逝。

“可能三四年吧…”她猜测。

连黑翼女孩也惊得停止进食。Twilight不可思议地咕哝，“你是不是过得不好，你的身体看上去…”

“是出了些意外，但不碍事。”Misty在后厨继续搜刮食物。在魔界受创的身体在快速愈合。

“听着，我不知道你的作战计划，但你的定位是司令塔、指挥官，别冲到最前边去。”Twilight严肃开口，和黑翼女孩交换一个眼神，“我和小咪会盯紧你的，少给我耍花招。”

“小咪。”

“难道我也叫她Misty？”

Misty看了看黑翼女孩，她一副早就接受这种称呼的表情，还赞同地甩了甩尾巴。“好吧，小咪就小咪，贱名好养活。”Misty开起玩笑。

她话音刚落，餐厅外响起脚步声，是年轻人才会有的矫健步伐。

“去，把他固定在墙上。” Misty眼神变得有些凉，她对小咪下指示。

小咪像一阵黑风冲出后厨。两声枪响后，是桌椅和墙壁碰撞的嘈杂声音，不出三秒，空气又安静了。

不愧是我的力量。Misty抡了抡肩膀，朝外走。Twilight一想到之后会发生的事，愉悦地期待着。

在大厅，Nero被小咪用gravity牢实地大字固定在墙壁上，嘴巴也被迫闭紧。忍着沸腾的怒火，小咪凶了他好一阵，再一把甩开red queen和blue rose。

“行了，打住。”Misty及时出面，不然小咪马上就要把它们碾成粉末。

再愤愤地瞪了Nero好几眼，不解气的小咪伸出指甲锋利的双手，撕扯他的衣服。

Nero大力挣扎，藏在恶魔右手里的阎魔刀呼之欲出。而这时Misty伸出手指，回勾。蓝光一闪后，阎魔刀乖顺地朝她掌心飞去。

见Misty竟和阎魔刀存在这样的感应，Nero惊讶不已。同时小咪也把他上衣扯成碎片，像在踩蟑螂般不停践踏，把地板蹬出蛛网似的裂痕。

“餐厅要塌了。”Twilight拍她肩膀。

小咪撇撇嘴，用尾巴抽打Nero，在他结实的胸肌上笞出一道红痕。Nero羞恼至极，却还是动弹不得。

Misty被逗笑，让小咪回厨房把食物全部吃掉，等会有一场恶战要打。小咪点头，在她面前乖得像小狗，毫不犹豫地钻回后厨。

“Nero先生，现在轮到我找你算账了。”Misty杵着比自己还高一点的阎魔刀，笑容浮薄。她得抬头去看被固定在墙上的Nero，可在她在心里质疑他、怨恨他，也还眷恋他。

但和处于精神控制状态中的人说再多都没用。她放下阎魔刀，端一把椅子放在他面前，站上去。

啪！

Misty甩了Nero一巴掌。

“别瞪我，你活该。”其实她刚说完鼻子就酸了，却继续迎上他神情错愕的蓝眼睛，又朝他另一侧面颊扇去，“就这点痛算痛吗，你根本不懂！”

接二连三的，Misty把长时间的埋怨和担惊受怕都发泄出去。但她还是个小女孩，无论多么用力地打在他身上，都太微不足道了。

而Nero自从被小咪抽打后，脑子就有些发懵。他记得击毙empty的时候，她分离出恶魔状态的个体，雨里又跑出和一个和她相似的个体。从那时起，他就觉得有些不对劲。一直以来，情报里都说明Misty——代号empty的敌人只有一个。

现在在餐厅里，三个女孩聚齐了，散发出极为类似的气息。Nero内心再次动摇起来。

我有一个名叫Misty的青梅竹马。她后来走上歪路，我杀了她，也救了她。本来是这样的。他努力回忆，却无法解释变得诡异的事实。他逐渐头痛欲裂，看她的眼神从恼怒和震惊变成浓重的困惑。

敏锐感觉到餐厅外的异样气息，Twilight面色一变，“有什么在接近！”

小咪这时也冲出后厨，一脸凶煞。

空气确实不对劲，Misty细细感知后很惊讶。这不像是人类继承者的气息，而是更锐利、阴冷的恶魔味道。她想了一会儿，朝Nero脖子咬去，有意删掉一部分记忆。

“他暂时醒不过来，别管了。”Misty不觉得多好喝，他的恶魔之力没有完全觉醒，empty又排斥半吊子的血。她吐干净，一边招呼Twilight和小咪朝外跑。

小咪一挥手，解除gravity。昏迷中的Nero重重摔在地上，依旧不省人事。Misty一并把阎魔刀也拿走，预感自己用得上。

在餐厅外站着的确实是不折不扣的恶魔，来自魔界的继承者。人形模样的他转过身，露出一张英俊的绅士脸庞，又有贵族式的天生高傲。

“Empty。”Misty自报家门，站在Twilight和小咪前边。

他摘下礼帽，露出一头灿烂的金发，衬得血红的双眼更加光彩闪耀。Misty盯着他，有种说不出的熟悉感。

“我的gift没有名字，是更接近‘空’的存在。”他缓缓启齿，用大提琴般优雅的嗓音说道。

Misty可不认为他是来特地说明的。“你掺和这里的事，对吗？”她判断道。

恶魔继承者面露赞许，“很好。”

“那我继续猜。”Misty把玩着阎魔刀，慢慢踱步，“你让Fortuna的谁变成新的继承者，或者你派了哪个继承者过来。你的目的是我，可能想弄死我，又可能只是试探。”

魔界继承者用上翘的嘴角表示承认。

“真是个混账。”Twilight嘟哝起来。

Misty认可这种批判，用阎魔刀指着他脑袋，“说得好，所以我迟早要宰了你。”

“这次不动手？”

“谁让你给我留了那么大一烂摊子。”Misty冷哼一声，“先是gift效果是控制人心的继承者，现在你还准备了别的大礼迎接我的归来，对不对？”

魔界继承者脸上的笑意慢慢淡去，可很快，他又轻快地开口，“虽然无意与马上你一对一，但我很期待必然降临的未来。”

多日汹涌不停的大海在他的轻语中逐渐平静，浓云也逐渐变薄。

“忘了给你说，Misty。”Twilight口气里有沉重的忧虑，“你离开后，Fortuna被真实的时间阻隔了。除了和你关系紧密的那几个人，其他市民每天都过着重复的生活。”

Misty面露诧异。

“很有可能，控制人心只是gift发动效果的其中一种，又或者表面看上去是如此。”Twilight眺望，目睹阳光从云缝间倾投而下，“如果时间是正常流逝的，现在应该是中午。”

Misty思想混乱了几秒，抑制不住要砍向恶魔继承者。而他优雅行礼后跳上栏杆，面朝她，轻轻后跳，消失在豁然撕开的空间裂缝中。

“我回来得真是时候…”Misty表情有几分狰狞。她嘲讽地笑，杵着阎魔刀坐在旁边的椅子。越来越多的光线从云层间投下。“你是对的，被篡改的不止是Fortuna的时间流动。人类继承者沉迷玩真人过家家时，那个混账在Fortuna的外部…”她感觉到了随风而来的邪气。

Twilight即刻恍然，“他暗地把魔界和人间的通道搭建好。你一回来，他就开门！”

躲也躲不了，坦然接受吧。Misty凝望逐渐散开的浓云，心里也并非没有底气，“刨开Nero，别的人情况如何？”

“Daisy和Rosewood还在湖底花园，他们被松动的封印牵制了。我也让他们不要轻易到外边来，被操控的风险太大。”

“谢谢，你做得对。”

“August和papa虽然没有完全解除被控制的状态，但他们察觉到异常，选择观望。你弟弟则把我当成是你了。好在他愿意听我安排，正和papa他们待在一起。”

“棒极了，光是一个Nero就我烦心的。”

语罢，Nero本人摇摇晃晃地从餐厅里走出来，一副头痛欲裂的表情。Misty没让小咪又一次把他甩到墙上。等云破日出后，恶魔大军会入侵Fortuna，他是不可或缺的战斗力。

“别理他，我们撤。”Misty低声招呼道。但刚转过身，她听到Nero在说话。叫的不是empty，而是她本名。

被呼唤的这一刻，感动和疼痛在Misty心里汹涌。施加在精神上的桎梏还在，但被自己洗去错误的记忆，Nero仿佛有所醒悟，知道该怎么唤自己了。已经离开这个世界很多时日，尤其是在魔界那段不容许一息平安的流浪中，她感觉“Misty”的存在又经历了一次死亡。在成为继承者之日起，Fortuna对自己而言已成为短暂的落脚处，一个命运弄人的出生地。因为Nero在这里，她才不顾一切地想回来。Misty深深吸一口气，把眼里的热流吞回去。她把阎魔刀交给Twilight和小咪，独自走向他。

随着她的接近，Nero只听到杀戮的催促声在脑中接连爆炸。但他不想受杂音驱使，总觉得不对劲，好像困在噩梦中却无法醒来那般无所适从。

“不要过来…”他艰难吐出完整的字眼，一步步后退，直到贴在餐厅的外墙。

Misty在他面前站定，目光柔和又凄楚地抬头注视。

体内的魔力紊乱地横冲直撞，恶魔右手的光芒时明时暗，显出Nero内心的动摇和挣扎。

其实Misty并未奢想在彻底破解Fortuna的异变前，他会停下对她的误解和杀伐。因为喜欢，所以卑微。看到他此刻犹豫不决的模样，她不禁觉得自己挨的那一刀、那一段在魔界明月又天涯的浪迹变得轻盈，痛苦飞离。

“Nero…”她叫他，“记住，我是Misty。”

沉默着、困惑着，思绪还混乱的Nero自然不能明白，她在他面前只是一个恋爱中的女孩子，心里胀满恻然又执着的情绪，每根神经只会为他痛苦地叫唤。

Misty看着陷入挣扎的他，笑了笑，转身离开。这时，一个用手帕捂住嘴的本地女人走出路口，步步靠近。她刚要说话，嘴里却咳出浓血。

闻着浓郁的垂死味道，Misty走近她，在她恶语相向前用阎魔刀抵住她咽喉。

“我就是empty，你想做掉的人。”Misty态度冷清。“然后，你的名字。”

“Enid。另外，你不是人。”

Misty无法否定，冷笑一声，“彼此彼此。”

Twilight皱眉，确定对方就是肇事者，新的人类继承者。

小咪眼尖瞥见Nero举起左轮，一下子把他撞到地上，用重力阵压昏他。

“看见了吗。”Enid用嘲讽的眼神看Misty，“你的爱情不过如此。你配不上他。”

“噢，你喜欢Nero，那我更没有理由和你友好相处了。”

“你真无耻。”

“这个无耻之徒随时可以撕了你，看她心情。”

原以为Misty早被阎魔刀捅得神形俱灭，不可能再振作。Enid对她的认知更偏激了，斥道：“你，empty，灾祸之源！我该让我的英雄再杀你十次、一百次！”。

Misty不为所动，她受过更深的打击。此刻她很冷静，在云破日出前还有时间，她抬手打断Twilight和小咪的进攻。

“我好心提醒，你被魔界继承者利用了。”Misty对她说。

“我在为我的故乡、为我爱的一切战斗。你呢，你只想着享受占有再毁掉的快感。”

“懂了，你是被洗脑得最干净的那个。”Misty摇头，蓦的眼神一凛，“小咪，可以了。”

总算可以发力的小咪双翼鼓张，以她为中心的大地顷刻龟裂，纷纷塌陷。

“咳、咳咳——野蛮！”Enid吐出一口污血的同时从怀里取出羊皮纸。

Twilight早就绕到Enid身后，抓住她衣服把她甩入river的时空缝隙中。但对方竟毫不慌乱。

Twilight这才发觉她身上出现一层魔力屏障，和时空裂缝相排斥，“你的gift到底是个什么鬼玩意儿！”

“管它的，又不是没办法压制。”Misty给小咪使眼色。

立即，Enid被数重重力阵夹在中央动弹不得。Misty拿走那卷还带着体温的羊皮纸，“把她舌头拔了。”

Twilight随身带着短刀，她朝Enid肚子一脚飞踹迫使她张嘴。银光一闪，温软的肉块立刻掉在地上。

“我说过你想做掉的无耻之徒，她随心所欲。”Misty浏览羊皮纸上的文字，漠视了吃疼抽搐的Enid。

Twilight吹一声口哨，“我喜欢这样的你。”

“你也不赖，手法很快。”Misty对她笑了笑，也向还踩着Nero不放的小咪点头肯定。她们三个永远是同心的。

很快看完文字，Misty把羊皮纸丢给Twilight，“杀敌一千，自损八百。她所干扰的时空、记忆和人际关系都是要付出代价的，可以说是拿命做梦。”她又抱手审视Enid，“你确实是吸血鬼了，但你的寿命和人类的无异。光是改变Nero就折了你二十年，到头来还百忙一场，值得吗？”

Enid却说：“我不允许自己在得知你的阴谋后，还若无其事地虚度光阴。”

“愚蠢至极。”Twilight嘲讽道。

Misty对Enid继续摇头，“我一点不同情你。”

谜团已真相大白：魔界继承者利用了暗恋Nero的本地姑娘，让她试探自己——empty持有者的能耐。而自己和Nero刚好是恋人关系。

“你怎么处理这女人？”Twilight仰望越来越晴明的天空，恶魔的邪气如压力从上而下。

以Nero为首，Dante、Noah和August的记忆尤难篡改。羊皮纸上密密麻麻写有多少内容，Enid就折损多少命数。Misty让小咪撤除重力阵，“懒得管，她活不过今天白天了。”

不过也亏得Enid能撑到现在。如果她提前衰亡，笼罩Fortuna的屏障被解除，那么在外面虎视眈眈的恶魔大军就会趁机入侵。

Misty看到Dante、August和Noah赶到现场，欣慰地扬起笑容，“你们来了。”

三个人赶到这里，是因为被在码头方向突然爆发的恶魔气息吸引。Dante第一次和传闻中的灾祸——empty见面，但和想象中的完全不一样。他皱起眉毛，表情犹豫。

“你这模样还是那么不像话，papa。”Twilight叹一口气。

Misty也点头，“是啊，你本该是最清醒的那个。”

August仔细听着，再瞥一眼瘫坐在地上，奄奄一息的Enid，脑中不自觉展开联想。毕竟他老早就感觉不对劲。

“你们可以看里边的内容，但答应我，不能告诉Nero，半个字都不要说。”Misty把Enid写过的羊皮纸甩过去，侧身望向逐渐崩散的云层。

空气里响起什么东西陆续碎裂的闷响。笼罩小岛多日的透明屏障在消失。

谁都不想把云破日出和世界末日联系在一起。但对于此刻的Fortuna，这座城市确实再一次面临灭顶之灾——

阳光灿烂的天幕中，赫然漂浮一座偌大的堡垒。黑压压一片的恶魔绕飞盘旋，发出鬼哭狼嚎的声音。

“Empty，这一切都是你造成的。你的存在代表掠夺和毁灭，最后什么都不会剩下。”Enid气若游丝，眼中却仍射出怨恨的光。

Misty没心情搭理。她感觉到了，打赢这次保卫战的关键，是及时处理掉堡垒里的三个恶魔继承者。

“你还笑得出啊。”Twilight见她勾起嘴角，调侃道。

“屏障隔开了敌人，还有友军。”Misty说着，逐渐稀薄的云端上，一个银灰色身影俯冲而下，直接撞向空中堡垒的一角。

那是一只形貌骇人的骨龙。

“Fearless！”Misty认出他，大声唤道。

被带离龙族墓地的顽强生命体发出尖锐的长啸，长尾和利爪撕裂大量低级恶魔后朝港口飞来。

“Twilight，你留下继续解释。小咪，跟我走！” Misty矫健地跳到Fearless背上，抓稳他凸起的脊椎骨刺。

这时，天上又飘起细雨。好久不见的天狐Ibuki撑着朱红油纸伞，信步踏海而来。

凝胶恶魔X-fly的身体早就覆盖Fortuna的近海，一直等待屏障消失的时刻。它尽职落实了Misty交待过的三件事:孵化Fearless，和Ibuki取得联系，还有…

火狮子和通体雪白的冰狼随天狐一起踏浪而来，是魔界继承者Lenore和Piper。

他们还没返回魔界，X-fly在人间的满月来临前寻到他们，转述了Misty的话。她很早就想好，决定利用自己作为纽带串联起继承者们，不分人类方还是恶魔方。

Ibuki上岸，检查过Enid的身体，再掂量羊皮纸，“这是reflection（蛛网），拥有对人类、恶魔均起效的记忆支配权。用血液在特定的羊皮纸上书写就会发动效果。而纸卷多少和继承者本身寿命挂钩。这个人的器量，不像样。”

“Patricia会用这个玩过家家吗？”Twilight没好气地问。

Ibuki好像回忆起什么，突然有些怅然，“这不是她想要的。”说毕，他看向还昏迷不醒的Nero。

他是第一个要耗掉reflection持有者二十年寿命才能被篡改记忆的人。就连Dante也不过折了Enid五年时间。但中招了就是中招了。Ibuki只看结果，自然对他感到失望和不屑。

天狐掌心燃起幽蓝的狐火，试着焚烧那卷羊皮纸。这一刻，Dante一行人眼中的困惑烟消云散。他们面面相觑，不理解为何会聚在一起。

但羊皮纸很快又从灰烬变回完整的纸张，就连文字也还原如初。

“我杀了你。”Twilight立即了然，疾步走向正发出嘲笑的Enid。

这时，Nero刚醒来，看到Twilight正要用短刀刺向Enid，他条件反射地一枪打掉她的武器。

“你是不是疯了？”Twilight怒不可遏，打开时空裂缝想要把他丢进去，想让他不停感受自己把恋人杀死的绝望。

“Twilight，river对现在的Nero没用。”Dante提醒道。虽然又被束缚在Enid虚构的情节里，但老练的恶魔猎人彻底不信了。他拉开她，再给August一个眼神。

August点头，利索打晕了Nero。Ibuki金黄的凤眼里闪过明显的不满，认为Nero该由自己收拾。明显感觉到天狐的负面情绪，Noah挡在他面前之间。

“我虽然不知道到底发生了什么，但那个人…总之，就按她说的做。”Noah感觉Twilight和骑龙而去的empty都是自己的姐姐。

Ibuki和他对视良久，在那双深绿眼瞳的恳请下妥协了。他背对众人，看向开始爆发战斗的空中堡垒吗，对冰狼Piper和火狮子状态的Lenore吩咐道：“你们留下协助river。凝胶恶魔，随我来”

指示完毕，Ibuki收拢油纸伞叼在口中，以金黄天狐的姿态踏空而行。变回水团子的X-fly跳到他背上，奔赴Misty所在的战场。

Twilight碍于Noah在场，没有把她被阎魔刀伤到的事说出口。Dante一行连同两个魔界继承者也当Nero是被控制得最狠的那个，试图谅解他的行为。

“我看着这小子，你们去吧。”Twilight对他们说。

Misty一行不能拦下所有恶魔大军，何况她的目的只是镇守堡垒的三个魔界继承者。Dante点头，自觉充当防线指挥官。但在给冰狼Piper和火狮子Lenore下指示时，他有些迟疑。

Lenore久闻他的名讳，说：“Misty事先提过，要是她不在，我和Piper就听你或者Twilight的。”

Twilight又强调，“这次我听papa的。”

Lenore点头，再次看向Dante。Piper也向他友好地甩一下雪白的狼尾。Dante心里说不出是欣慰还是惊喜。他习惯单干，少有发号施令的机会，何况这支队伍又是临时组织的，清一色强者。

如果我搞砸了，那孩子一定会揍我。Dante心里好笑地想着，没一点恶战在即的紧张。他夸张地欢呼起来。“好吧，伙计们，现在是实况现场。”

黑白双枪喷射出炽热的弹雨，拉开防线保卫战的序幕。

【11】

在空中，Fearless带着Misty绕那座充斥恶魔的堡垒快速盘旋。小咪被要求暂不能释放phantom的力量，以免致命的病原体扩散到Fortuna。好在gravity足以克制恶魔大部队的进攻。只是那些杂碎好像怎么都杀不完，双方僵持不下。

等和Misty会合，天狐恢复人身，X-fly也立即跳到她身上，变成透明护甲覆盖她全身。小咪立即用重力阵把所有人围起来。

“那两朵蔷薇呢？”Ibuki问。

“还在湖底花园，被松动的封印牵制了。”Misty握紧阎魔刀，言简意赅地陈述，包括这次事件的主谋——身份和gift不明的魔界继承者。

Ibuki看了看阎魔刀，眯起凤眼，“发动效果和empty同样特殊的gift，确实有一个。”

Misty回忆和那位魔界继承者的对话，问，“这个gift叫什么？”

“还没有起名，因为…”Ibuki停顿一下，“这是由Patricia创造的，全新的力量。”

“难道别的力量开始时并不属于她？”敏锐抓住关键，Misty刚想问更多，却看到空中堡垒蓦的碎裂，又迅速重组，成为有三道高墙耸立的难攻阵地。

“是Vortex（旋涡）。”Ibuki对Misty说，“以继承者意念为控制核心的变形要塞。你的故乡，小岛先由gravity筑起雏形，再动用vortex细化局部。”

“另外两个呢？”Misty断定vortex不可轻易离开中心位置，一定由其余继承者保护着。

“暂时未知，不过…”Ibuki眼珠转动，朝外墙一处掷出手里的朱红油纸伞。

立即，还在半空的油纸伞被一分为二。Misty瞥见外墙上飞快窜过一个黑影。

“Stain（血渍），施加在影子上的攻击可以映射到本体。伞就是这么裂的。”Ibuki长袖一挥，天上下起更密集的雨，“但我的雨会干扰光的投射，他找不到我们的破绽。”

同时，淋过雨的油纸伞的碎片如种子萌芽，又凶猛地蔓延。很快空中要塞的外墙就爬满鲜红的藤蔓。Misty认出这是以尸体和病毒为食的魔界植物。招呼小咪尽可能用重力阵吸引并击杀恶魔，给植物催肥。

Ibuki审视战况，片刻后制止道。小咪迟疑地飞回来。同时，Fearless好像感觉到什么，张开咆哮起来。满是尸体腥臭和邪气的风里传出另一声龙啸。

很快，一只和Fearless体型相当、脊椎骨刺分布几乎一致的腐烂大龙从要塞中心飞出，落在外墙上。暗黄的脓液从大龙浑身的伤口里滴落，滋滋腐蚀着墙体，但却是植物喜欢的养分。藤蔓像贪食的鬣狗朝腐烂大龙爬去。但巨龙如撕纸般轻易挣脱，一并向同为龙族的Fearless发出挑衅的嘶吼。

而那些被巨龙挣裂的藤蔓在半空抽搐几下，迅速分裂、变异成大量全新的恶魔。

飞的、爬的、跑的、寄生的……

一下子，原本死气沉沉的植物间嘈杂起来。

Ibuki见状，解释道: “flood（泛滥），以体液或血肉为媒介创造、变异生命体。”

“难怪怎么都杀不完。”Misty感觉情况棘手，思考是优先击杀flood，还是暂时行踪不明的stain。

“Misty，再给你三十秒，想不到对策就回地面，再别上来。”

Ibuki的话把她惊到。就连X-fly也开始蠕动，凸起一个圆圆的脑袋，拟态的眼睛看着她。

“我…”Misty脑子是乱的。

“还有二十秒。”

“再等等！”她一想到Nero该醒了，打了个激灵。现在的Nero还不是她的Nero。

“十秒。”

“我…”Misty咬牙，使劲拍自己的脸。小咪担忧地用尾巴卷住她手腕。

“四、三…”

“我知道了！”大声打断Ibuki的倒计时，她把阎魔刀交给他，对凝胶恶魔说：“X-fly，脱离出来。”

X-fly顺从地变回水团子。Misty割破手臂皮肤，把鲜血分别涂抹在Fearless、小咪和X-fly身上，“Ibuki，暂时换你拦住恶魔。”

“可以。”天狐甩动一下金黄的尾巴，周身出现数个幽蓝的漩涡，龙卷一样的狐火喷射而出，长鞕似的抽打企图趁虚而入的群魔。

在海岸线作战的火狮子Lenore和Piper同时感觉到什么，抬头朝空中要塞望去。

Misty把小咪的gravity回收，同时再分配给了X-fly和Fearless。柔软的凝胶恶魔和无血肉的银灰骨龙形成一团逐渐膨胀的斑斓球体。新的继承者正在诞生。

Ibuki从没见Patricia这么做过，目不转睛地观察。

“你们以后就是肉与骨的生死搭档，一体同心。”Misty嘱咐道，用自己的血液持续包裹球体，继续下指示，“小咪，你在体内用phantom准备好大量病原体，和Ibuki配合下一场针对空中要塞的毒雨。”

Ibuki摇头，说：“你想让植物蔓延到整个要塞，但flood可以反过来利用你的天真。滴落到海面的雨水你又如何…”忽的，他噤声了。

Misty笑了，“我不拿岛上的人开玩笑，所以…”

膨胀到极限的球体爆裂，两只通体银灰的四翼大龙腾空而起。一只从头顶到尾端，颅骨到尾椎都高高立起尖利的骨刺。而另一只全身覆盖密实的鳞片，在阳光下折射斑斓的光。

这是Fearless和X-fly的新姿态。荒芜的骨龙有了血肉，凝胶恶魔平添了硬气。

X-fly用龙的语言向Fearless交流。两只龙立即分开行动——

X-fly一头扎入海里，海面立即汹涌起伏。在重力阵引导下，大量海水朝天空回流，逐渐包拢空中要塞。

高空的Fearless用重力阵聚拢更多含水的云，让Ibuki可以有余裕赋予降雨更多效果。

天狐没想过同一gift能被分别继承。但Misty早就发现这是可行的，当gravity还被Yates持有时，她就可以控制重力。力量被分配出去，脚下的空阶逐渐失效。低悬半空的X-fly长尾拍击海面，支起海水的台阶。她再顺势朝两个魔界继承者跑去。Lenore见她脚下踩空，立即变成人形，稳稳接住。望见Nero还没醒，她松一口气的同时又不禁恼火。

正杀得酣畅淋漓的Dante见了，诧异地问Twilight，“他原来长这样？”

Twilight看一眼没醒的Nero。Enid还没断气，在凭一丝残念束缚他的精神。她有些不痛快地嘟哝，“火狮子挺帅啊，我又不讨厌。”

Noah和August相视一眼，不知道怎么搭腔。回收了Lenore的scabish，Misty感觉自己身体明显有力许多。Piper也没有顾忌地让她拿走ray。她转头看向逐渐被海水半包围的空中堡垒。藏在深处的vortex不停变换堡垒的形状，flood也在大量制造恶魔，但一味制造杂兵无济于事。

Misty蹲在Enid面前，撩开她披散的头发，咬破她脖子皮肤，回收reflection。她身体变化着，慢慢从孩童成恢复成年轻少女。施加在Fortuna的精神控制被解除了，Nero的记忆也会回到原点。Misty站起来，努力不去看他。

“下一步怎么做，总指挥。”Dante扛着剑，问道。

Misty眨眨眼，“我，总指挥？”

“没有你，我可拉不拢这些人。”他看看天上的先锋部队，笑道，“至于Nero嘛，你舍不得，但我可以替你踢他屁股。”

“谢谢…”Misty心里一暖，照旧把最后防线交给他，“就当我私心想要报复。转告他，我们要分开一阵。”

Dante点头，“当然，我也是这么考虑的。”

她刚走没多久，Nero惊醒了。他的记忆回溯，在和Enid相遇的雨天重新开始。然而现在这个人类继承者靠着灯柱，再也不会睁开眼睛。不理解状况，他发怔着，又看向异色瞳的女孩，“Twilight，你怎么来了？”

她紧抿着嘴唇，不说话。

没有得到回应，Nero对此刻发生的所有事感到茫然，尤其是天上那座被大量海水和云层重重包围的球体。他转移视线，问，“Dante，这到底怎么回事？”

Dante暂时要对他和Noah保密。得知自己向所爱之人挥刀，或得知所爱之人被谁伤害，当事人心里绝对不好受。

“你哑巴了吗？”Nero大声叫道。

“怎么会，我只是以为，要给你一个吻你才醒得过来。”他故意开起玩笑。

Nero被他脸上不正经的痞笑恶心到，嫌弃地瞪他，“你的意思是，我一直昏迷不醒？”

“你可以再多睡一阵，反正，我们也快搞定这件事了。”August云淡风轻地说，随手用飞刀击落几只蝙蝠恶魔。

没分神去听这些对话，Noah站在漆黑藤蔓的高台上，望向在浅海作战的冰狼和火狮子，一边挂心堡垒里的Misty。他感到不愉快，不仅因为自己和她又分开行动。想到空中盘旋的两只四翼大龙，其中一只由X-fly变形而成。他怀疑她是不是要开一家动物园，或者危险动物收留所。这个人真是什么都敢收纳。

一阵风雨后，天狐Ibuki回到陆地，脸上写满严肃。

“给你一个痛改前非的机会，不然就去死。”他对Nero说话，声音发凉，像是嘴里含了冰块。

Nero逐渐习惯他的轻蔑和刁难，虽然不懂要弥补的“非”是什么，但还是点头，“好，你要我怎么做？”

“把她带回来。”Ibuki朝天上望去。

被海水和云层包裹的空中堡垒正剧烈摇晃，庞大的能量在里边横冲直撞。

Twilight直觉Ibuki的话中深意颇多，插嘴道：“和她在一起的只有小咪？”

Ibuki点头，“她要回收另外三种gift。”

“那就是说小咪——phantom和大部分魔力又回到她身体里去了。”Twilight不安皱眉，“加上scabish和ray，她手上一共有七种gift，从来没这么多。”

Nero完全不知道自己都错过了什么，只清楚Misty在那座堡垒里，情况不乐观。

一旁的Noah竖起耳朵仔细听，不急着开腔。虽然他不懂为何Misty不一并拿走自己的力量，lotus明明能大幅强化肉体。

Nero又想一阵，问，“gravity不在她手里了？”

Twilight不耐烦地朝海面指去，又指向高空，“废话，X-fly和Fearless是新的继承者，共同持有gravity。”

他点点头，识相地在她面前尽量沉默，再转头看Ibuk。“等她回收好gift，我去找她吗？”阎魔刀在她手里，自己多少也感觉得到刀的气息。

可Ibuki却提起别的话题，“对继承者而言，力量等同于罪业。她必须经得起压力。”

Twilight急起来，“我就感觉回收的gift太多可能不妙，你怎么不早点说？”

Ibuki却漠不关心似的摇头，“才七个而已。”他背手而立，幽幽然看向Twilight，“你不是之前遇见过一个魔界继承者吗？”

“那是谁？”Twilight问。

“是谁不重要，只要明白对方对继承者本身怀着否定的态度。”Ibuki微微垂下睫毛，又看着火狮子和冰狼，“Misty拿走你们的gift是出于保护。以继承者的状态返回魔界，你们极有可能遭遇不测。”

还不知道Ibuki和Twilight所指的是谁，但leonre心里发憷，“也就是说，这个继承者会优先杀掉魔界的同类，然后才是人类继承者？”

Ibuki点头，“不出意外是这样。”

Twilight和Dante都陷入沉思。身为继承者却否定继承一事，对方好像是在反抗被Patricia所左右的命运。而Nero并不想过多纠结这件事，他从不愿她离危险那么近，可她又常常徘徊在深渊附近。这次，好像他无法带她平安离开，两个人都会万劫不复。

见鬼的继承者。Nero在心里骂一声，对Patricia的赌局产生深深的质疑，感觉这个声名显赫的吸血鬼王族是个寻欢作乐的贱人。

我不能让她沦为身不由己的道具。他强迫自己冷静下来，迅速检查武器，时而望向仿佛随时会爆裂的不稳定堡垒。

“话说回来，她一个人要怎么同时处理三个继承者？”leonre问Ibuki。

Ibuki说：“发动ray可以吞掉自己的影子，即便继承者间可以相互感知，但stain无法对她造成间接伤害。Flood的持续作战能力虽然很强，可phontom也可以针对性制造全新的病原体，歼灭被量产的军团只是时间问题。”

Lenore点头，又皱眉，“藏匿在中心的vortex可以不停变换地形干扰她。”

Ibuki略微遗憾地说：“如果不是要等魔界植物把带毒的尸体和病原体吸收干净，她大可命令两只龙用gravity把整个要塞压得粉碎。”

“没办法，这里离人类的居住地太近。”Twilight明白了她的顾虑。

而Nero不禁忧心。第一次销毁这种魔界植物结出的果实时，密不透风的藤蔓让他吃了一番苦头，是阎魔刀可以切割空间的特性让行动得以顺利进行。虽然现在刀在Misty手里，但她不会使用。再也忍耐不住，Nero大声叫一声凝胶恶魔的名字。已经得到龙族之躯和继承者身份的X-fly长啸着应和。两对宽大的银灰色龙翼拍击海面，掀起一阵狂风。

一直观望的Dante在Nero乘龙飞离后问Ibuki。“你认真的吗，万一她不适合呢？”

“唯独这件事我不能干涉。”天狐平淡的眼神没有动摇，“她只能继续承受。抵触等同于自我放弃，死路一条。”

Dante觉得这对Misty不公平，“听上去Patricia非她不可？”

“就像你，Sparta之子。你的第二选择是什么，你仔细想过吗？可行吗？”

Dante顿时无言以对，回以天狐一个无奈的眼神。Patricia力量的本源，理论上并非只有Misty一个适配者，可她在恰好的时机出现。自己也这般戏剧性成为Sparta的后裔。既是命运弄人，也是天性使然，他们最终都会选择外人看来难以坚持的荆棘路。

Noah一言不发走近，Twilight愕然看到他把月神枪抵在Ibuki后脑勺。

“除了去死，她只要活着就摆脱不了empty，对吗？”Noah克制着，把窜到喉咙眼的火气硬压下去。

对这个质问，Ibuki默认了。Noah冷笑一声，收回作为防线屏障的金属藤蔓。一下子，在浅滩处虎视眈眈的恶魔躁动起来。August从他身上看到自己曾经的影子，浑身的破坏欲无处安放。

“在她平安回来前，我和你们是陌生人。要是她遭遇不测，我们就变做敌人。”Noah独自离开。雨中的背影孤独决绝。

Lenore理解他的阴郁，但不懂他的行为，“他担心Misty，为什么不跟Nero一起去找她？”

“因为Noah心里清楚她现在最需要的不是自己。”Dante一语道破，深深叹息。但无论怎样，万幸Misty心里一直有Nero，有一盏指路的灯。情不自禁的，Dante想到了Vergil。留在人间的自己还能继续从周遭汲取温暖；而坠入魔界的Vergil，逐渐枯死在了孤独的杀伐和对力量的追求中。

一个人需要他人，也需要被需要。Misty和Nero，两枚齿轮的轨迹恰好是契合的。

【12】

当把尖牙刺入vortex持有者的脖颈，除了感觉对方的血和之前两个的一样腥臭难耐，并Misty没有别的特别发现。

只保留gift的力量，她尽量把残留在口腔的残渣吐干净。身为吸血鬼却厌恶吸血，因为找不到合胃口的。可要这样的人存在，反而会使她纠结吧。自己该是生理上的恶魔，精神上的人类。

充满尸体和毒雾的界域中，魔界植物长得飞快，横冲直撞着。Misty找了一处勉强能坐的石头坐下，看不知足的暴食者放肆饕餮，拼了命想要冲破海水和浓云的层层夹击。

这里的环境太过恶劣，她不得不保持血魔的姿态。漆黑的翅膀垂在腰后，羽毛和细长的尾巴轻轻在地上扫动。拿起阎魔刀，她透过刃面看自己的倒影。Sparta说过，阎魔刀残留的力量和自己可能产生了融合。

Misty认为Sparta的猜想是对的，虽然她至今是个剑术白痴，但阎魔刀好像有灵性般修正她毫无章法的挥击，在恶魔身上完美地切出不会愈合的致命伤。而且阎魔刀回应她的呼唤，从Nero的右手里脱离而出。

要Vergil知道了会怎么想？他是真的还记得我？

思绪信马由缰地随意奔跑，Misty逐渐感到困乏。其实感觉累的只是身体，她的精神还活跃着。只要一想到自己和Nero还悬而未决的误会，情绪就像拉满的弓一样紧绷。任何幸福都不会十分纯粹，多少掺杂着一些悲哀。能相互倾慕已经足够幸运了。

“我为什么要Dante替我转达那样的话呢，自讨苦吃。”Misty抬头望去。绿幽幽的毒雾弥散，这里没有一处干净的天蓝色。典型的好了疮疤忘了疼，她无论如何还是想回到他身边。

轰隆。

上空传来沉闷的雷声。这是屏障开裂的征兆。

Misty不想毒雾扩散出去，刚要尝试用vortex改变地形以补上阙口，但听到了Nero的声音。她又惊又怕，扯开嗓子大声提醒，“你别下来！这里毒气太重！”

银白的发丝在衰败不堪的环境中格外闪耀，Misty一下子看到Nero的身影。他就这么大咧咧闯入充满病原体的要塞，就算有魔人血统，可还未完全觉醒，和她的抗病性可不在一个水平上。毫不犹豫地，她用vortex建起方便他落脚的支柱和隔离建筑。

“给我进去待着！”她强制性把他关在安全的室内。

“你怎么样？你的身后…那是翅膀吗？”Nero惊讶于她的血魔外表，但理解她的苦心，忍住不去破坏临时收容所。

“我是吸血鬼（恶魔）啊，当然有别的形态。”Misty背靠着墙，听到他的呼吸声。紧绷许久的神经像泡在温泉里，一点点变软，松散成了漂浮在水面的光点。本来想说你总算回来了，但她怕他多心。自己回收reflection后的第一件事，就是把他的记忆修正。浑身伤痕累累又怎样，这个人还在这里，还能再拥抱、安抚我不是吗？

再反思之前有过的种种想法，Misty感觉不吐不快，“对不起，Nero，我差点擅自做主，以为那才是正确的选择。”

Nero静下来，耐心听着。他不久前旁听了August给孩子们上的课，早已经比人类本身还理解人类感情的吸血鬼说：最大的痛苦是宁可默默承受而不愿得到安慰的痛苦。

记不得那堂课里August说的原话，Nero按照自己的意思劝慰道：“人总是不停在犯错，你不需要为昨天的你放弃明天的你。”

他不记得自己曾做的事情，所以这并不是在开脱。Misty心里多少有些叹息，但她确实不想因为他过去对自己造成的伤害，就放弃两人共有的未来。毕竟她也给对方带去过很多失望和忧虑难眠的夜晚，但他一直没有离开。

“我竟然觉得和你分开会更合适，这样的想法……我太冲动了。”Misty不敢靠得墙壁太近，怕不小心会把墙壁压垮。

“你之前是这么想的吗？”Nero轻声问，忍住心里泛起的疼痛。

“对不起，这都是我没想通，和你一点关系没有。”Misty咬住嘴唇，慢慢坐到地上。

“不，和我关系很大。”Nero好像知道她现在的姿势，蹲下去，和她声音传来的方向保持水平，“我让你感到不安了，不是吗？”

“那不是你的错！”

“但我还能做到更好，我是这么认为的。”

受压抑的心在Nero的开导下变轻松的同时，更多复杂的情绪涌上来，让Misty捂住眼睛抽噎，“我不觉得我们分开是一件好事。但你听好了，就算你后来被我一刀捅穿肚子，都得给忍住。”

Nero回答了，可以说到做到。又过了一阵，等她停止哽咽，他问，“我可以出去了吗？”

Misty环顾四周，吸吸鼻子，“…不可以。”

“好，那我继续这么陪你。”

“Nero…”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你…”

虽然Misty性格率真，但她还是很少把感情直接付诸言语。Nero先是一惊，第一反应竟是认为她在自己昏迷期间确实受了打击。顾不得欣喜，他心里的担忧又开始翻滚。

“我想见你。”不要隔着墙壁。

“…再、再等等。”Misty其实也很想被他抱住，但安全为重。

“你站远点。”

“诶？”

Nero反手握住red queen剑柄，低声道：“抱歉，我等不了。”

听着火焰推进器的声音，Misty忐忑不安地一步步后退。矛盾又亢奋的心情像两只重锤反复敲打她的神经。脑子嗡嗡作响，血液在身体里发疯般地狂奔。

Misty以为是马上就要感受到Nero才痛苦地心悸，却慢慢发现这就是一种纯粹的折磨。不明原因，以心脏为首的器官在剧烈颤动，强抑住这股战栗后，又感觉整个人像被甩入滚烫的坩埚，被不停翻搅。羽翼紧紧包住身体，无形的乱麻捆绑气管，越缠越紧。

“不要出来…”她感觉要窒息了。

墙壁被red queen高热的剑身劈开。一瞬间，Nero感到尸横遍野的大地骤然开裂——魔界植物的根系盘踞在每个角落，宣告这里的全面沦陷。Nero在纷纷下坠的石块间跳跃，朝她靠近。但她安然浮空。同样悬浮阎魔刀，表面开始散发幽蓝的魔光。

手指快要碰到她时，Nero只见眼前寒光一闪，他立即侧头，面颊剧痛不止。攻击他的是阎魔刀。好像看门狗般，日本刀寸步不离地停留在Misty身周。

土地持续崩裂，没有落脚处的Nero单手抓住红色巨木的根须，观察始终没出声回应的Misty。他之前还乐观的心情一下子跌入谷底。Ibuki虽对自己总怀有偏见，但会认真对待和Misty有关的事情。所以天狐不会危言耸听，她确实因为一下子回收太多gift而承受过强负荷。

“我们确实不能分开，需要有谁去照顾你。”Nero手臂发力，敏捷跳到根须上。

发生在堡垒中的剧变，远在海岸的人也感觉到了。

“他们需要时间。”Ibuki好像能预知未来，一副运筹帷幄的模样。

“只是时间而已？”Dante感受着自堡垒扩散开来的强大魔力，很怀疑。

半晌，Ibuki沉声补充，“等下一个满月，如果他们没有回来，就当他们死在魔界了。”

Lenore一听到满月，打了个激灵。他原持有的gift，scabish就可以利用满月打开人魔两界的通道。“他们现在就要去魔界？”他急声问。

“可是这里的通道不是还被Rosewood和Daisy守着的吗？”Twilight拧住裙摆，喃喃自语。

“阎魔刀…”Dante道出关键。

Ibuki点头，金黄的凤眼中多了几分沉肃和忧虑。

堡垒外，Fearless和X-fly依旧用gravity封锁魔界植物的蔓延。被海水和云层压制，红色巨木的枝条和根系很快爬满包围圈的外壁，空中出现硕大的球体，像一轮令人惊悚的太阳。

得不到更多生长空间和食物的魔界植物烦躁起来。就在一根藤蔓劈向Misty时，Nero立即朝它开了一枪，却遭来更多藤蔓的围剿。在狭小而动乱的空间里闪避并不容易，他分心留意Misty的安危。就算阎魔刀会保护她，可自己仍会挂心。

给我停下。

杀伐气息浓郁的空气里响起威严的声音。漆黑的羽翼一点点舒展，露出Misty的脸。

Nero不禁愣神，他从没听她这么说过话，好像一阵寒潮迎面扑来。在她转过头看过来前，Nero还抱有一点乐观的猜想。可一和她对上视线，那双狠戾猩红的眼睛看得他心里发憷。

现在，Misty在用看死人的眼光漠视周围一切。她的眼珠像极了烧得正旺的炭火，被她盯久了，仿佛会逐渐化作炉底的冷灰。

“即便如此，我也不会离开。”Nero低语，利索斩断陷入僵直的藤蔓。

Misty继续看着，突然间表情狰狞起来，无法控制魔力的骤然暴涨。她几乎疯掉，堪堪用最后一点理性用阎魔刀撕裂空间。

这次被逼无奈的转移让整个魔界都震颤了。

魔界植物鲜红的枝干被全新的病原体全部感染，在力量高度饱和的浓血里异变、膨茁。掺杂有血丝的幽蓝晶花也迅速铺盖大片土地，连同土下数百尺的藏匿者统统绞杀殆尽。那股异常庞大的魔力持续扩张，肆虐周围的一切，无一幸免。

最终，这片死寂的蓝色中心，一颗高耸入云的晶状巨树贯穿了天际。原本默默无闻的荒芜一隅成了凶险的巢*，属于吸血鬼王族的要塞。

而曾属于Patricia的力量，八种被分门别类的gift如零散的环扣一下子相连成链，Misty被捆住，再被拽入这位王族的记忆。

和众多恶魔一样，吸血鬼瞧不起人类的弱小，却认可人类的艺术成就，并不耻于效仿。其中，王族不吝于花大量精力时间琢磨，奢靡而淫丽的风格成了他们的共同点。

作为一位女领主的头胎，Patricia却不知道自己另一半基因的提供者是谁。不同于在人间，那些各自站在道路两侧的男女，即便在互相引诱，最终也只用眼睛去解慰眼睛的乃至眼睛以外的饥渴。而吸血鬼王族不能被人类的道德情操去约束。这群光鲜的恶魔大都富有学识，风度翩翩，同时也有最激烈的欲望。无论是登峰造极的技巧，还是放浪不羁的作风，对此，他们怀有不可抑制的兴趣，也把弱肉强食的法则贯彻到了极致，越是实力强劲的雌性就越不容易受孕。

Patricia有一位不得了的父亲，但这还不值得骄傲。母亲来自王族中的一个大家族，她以老幺的身份正式加入其中，这个族群里还有好几个比她年长的孩子。强大的母亲和更加强大的父亲，所有年幼王族都是这么来的。

老幺不意味着受宠，Patricia需要尽早提高实力，否则会被大孩子欺负。长辈也不会干涉。恶魔的世界里没有浓烈的亲情观念。

或许Patricia天性反叛，她不出意外成长为同辈中的佼佼者，又在深入研究人类创作的过程里，对自己的存在意义产生疑问。她认可王族显赫的身份地位，也受馈于此。可是她也明白这里的强者必须受制于魔帝。Patricia自认为她该像风一样，忤逆墙壁固然会粉身碎骨，但还是不愿意被困其中。人类的创作里，歌颂、追求自由与和平的不在少数。憧憬但不天真，她清楚和平只是一种愿景，自由却不一样。

故意收敛了锋芒，从被给予厚望到被嘲笑可有可无，Patricia根本无所谓，满足于支配命运的自由。就在这样无欲无求的状态下，她却觉醒了empty。每位王族都拥有独特的力量，但她的非常特别。一夜之间，本该贯彻魔界历史的古老族群消失了，只剩下她。

Misty所有的empty已进化到第二阶段，对她、对外人没有攻击性。然而初始状态的empty是一只凶猛的饿兽。无论Patricia怎么进食都无法慰藉由内而外的饥渴。等她意识到真正需要的是什么，为时已晚——除她以外的王族被吸干血液，灰飞烟灭。Patricia因此得到他们的力量，戴上一辈子都取不下的罪恶王冠。

赌局在小岛被创造前，被秘密发布出去。

Misty看Patricia像了却一桩心事般，表情恬静地用vortex修饰岛屿的每个细节，散落在浅海的珊瑚礁也被精心调整大小方圆、横纵走向。培养白、黄、红三色蔷薇时，她有意培养他们的家庭羁绊，弱化对力量的引导。

Patricia对族人到底怀着多么深沉的愧疚，对人类世界又怀着怎样苦涩的憧憬。Misty不敢妄下断言，但empty无疑将这个向往默默无闻的生命体推向了地狱。而这份力量带给自己的转机其实多过痛苦。何况她并不像Patricia那般无依无靠。

仰起头，和半空中一只漆黑的鹰遥遥相望。那鹰睁着猩红的眼，张着翅膀一动不动地好像嵌入了天空。

“Patricia。”Misty知道这鹰代表这位王族的意识，不禁每次呼吸都流泻出一股急切而坚毅的感情，她告诉她，“你可以介入我的生命，但那些证明我还是Misty的事实，不能被夺走。”如果没有了归属，自己也会和Patricia一样在迷茫中逐渐崩溃，力量散尽。

Vortex发动，被魔力搅动的泥沙和乱石在河里筑起道路。黑鹰良久俯视她离开的背影，像一道黑色的闪电冲进沉沉云河。

Misty不知道这里是Patricia用残留力量构筑的精神世界，还是自己做的一个噩梦。没有停止脚步，她很想知道现在的Nero在哪儿，是不是随自己转移到了魔界。她的爱恋、她的忧心，都开成花、长成树。每次的渴求都让遍地的蓝花更加光耀，纵横在晶体里的她的血丝，和起伏的脉搏一致闪动。

【13】

Nero醒来，看到被晶状树枝横纵切割的天空。光线刺眼，他睫毛间溢出些生理性水渍。再缓缓坐起来，目睹胸腹和腿部上被几截锋利的断枝插得鲜血淋漓，他微愣，但感觉不到有多疼。魔人血统的逐渐觉醒，让受伤到痊愈的过程成了一种走形式的过场。

面不改色，Nero把异物逐一抽离体内，抬头审视一眼望不尽的晶状巨树。血腥又夹杂沙尘的风从脚下涌上来。他走到边缘，发现自己离地至少有两百米。被地面的反光照得微微目眩，他在失神间，依稀回忆起之前的事情——Misty像是变了个人。而阎魔刀回应她，劈开连通魔界和人间的次元通道。在本就不可抵抗的强大吸力中，他随她一起进入其中。

Nero不确定距转移已过了多久。他等骨折和皮外伤愈合，一边分析别的问题。比如她现在在哪儿？

自然的，他回忆起发生在Fortuna的事。

难以想象，一个妄图杀害Misty的继承者主动现身，可等自己再次睁眼，她就死了。随后是周围人明显遮遮掩掩的态度，莫名出现的空中要塞，势力不同的战斗人员一下子集结。

真相。这是此刻Nero除了Misty之外，第二想得到的。不认为她会藏在地下，他开始攀登好似无尽的巨树。被尖锐的晶体剐蹭皮肤，神经里窜起揪心的疼痛。Nero凝视鲜血横流的掌心。明明是无所谓皮外伤的体质，但却为这点小小的擦挂激起难耐的不适。好像别人的情绪毫无保留地强闯进来，异常强烈。他不禁有种Misty正在耳边恸哭的错觉。确定她就在树的某个地方，他亲吻把自己弄伤的那小块树皮，再用牙齿咬住，颚骨微微用力。

咔…

叼走那块持续弥散疼痛感的尖锐晶体，Nero加快了攀登速度。

包裹晶体的是他的口腔，而整棵树都是在她血液浇灌下茁长而成的。感觉到身体被逐渐解冻，Misty睁开眼，试着出声呼唤他，但发现自己吐出一连串细密的泡泡。

此刻，她赤裸地整个浸在蓝色半透明的液体里，厚实的同色结晶体如茧一般把她包裹。饱满的球体半镶嵌在树顶平台的中央，好像一颗水晶蛋。

“老大，您是不是要醒了呀？”球外，一个模模糊糊的人影闪动着，声音辨不清是男是女。Misty微微皱眉，听这个人继续说：“您再休息一会儿，我这就下去把入侵者杀掉。”

被割伤的地方一直没有愈合。Nero站在离地已有千米的平台观察手心，而那颗尖锐的晶体已经被含化了。

淡淡的血腥味，甚至回味带着甜。他第一次觉得血液可以用美味去描述。他猜测这是Misty残留在树里的力量，这一整棵树都该是她创造的。

那得流多少血？

心里没有惊叹，只有担忧。Nero撕下一截衣袖草草包扎，继续前进。当他用恶魔右手抓住树杈，身体悬空着，准备利用惯性跃过横断面。幽蓝的树干晶体里蓦的出现一张模糊的大脸。

“再往上爬我就撕了你。”会说话的脸从树皮表面喀嚓喀嚓地凸起，有棱有角。

Nero心里一惊，手臂发力让身体尽快落地，另一只手掏出blue rose连开两枪。半空溅射大量蓝盈盈的碎晶。他刚落地，面颊就被锋利的碎片擦挂，无法愈合的伤口再次出现。

“我提醒过了，是你自己不要脸也不要命的。”

这个声音在空中飘动，随后是从树皮里脱离而出的完整人形。显然是恶魔的生物赤条条站在断面边缘，身体修长纤细又看不出性别。他皮肤不停泛光，像是用钴蓝和鲜红的玻璃融合而成。

“老大，我做到了仁至义尽，所以我就算杀死他也不是我的错！”玻璃恶魔朝树顶抬头大叫。铅灰的长发被风扯乱。

Nero皱眉，“老大…？Misty在上面？”

“关你屁事！”玻璃恶魔冷笑，露出一口雪亮的尖牙。他十指虚抓，指甲立即变得锋利细长。

挥剑抵挡这一击时，Nero发现对方不仅力大惊人，硬度也非同寻常。

“诶～”玻璃恶魔顺势后跳，暂时拉开距离，“我以为能抓烂你的小破刀，顺便拉出肠子呢。”

见过不少会人类语言并风格残忍的恶魔，Nero完全不会为对方的话动摇。“如果必须要把你砍成碎片才能见到她，你现在可以祈祷了。”他重新摆好进攻姿势。

“你还想砍我？”玻璃恶魔收回利爪，放声嘲讽，觉得他说了个天大的笑话，“忘记自己怎么用阎魔刀把她捅了个对穿吗？”

“什么？”Nero愣神了。

“阎、魔、刀！”玻璃恶魔表情一下子狰狞，肢体语言极尽夸张，“就像这样！对穿！只剩心脏和一副骨架！”

这是Nero从来都不敢想象的画面。惊惶的感觉渗透骨子里，却怎么都找不到反驳的底气。一想到醒来时周围人的态度、岌岌可危的Fortuna，他心潮难平。难道自己想要得到的真相，就如这个恶魔所说那样？

“她在哪儿，我要见她。”

“滚。”玻璃恶魔啐一口唾沫，一脚朝Nero踹去。同时，平台凸出大量笔直朝上的尖刺。

即便跳开躲避，附近也没有落脚处。Nero心一横，在尖刺完全冒出前，用右手的蛮劲破坏了脚下的枝杈。玻璃恶魔看得一愣，就在揣摩对方策略时，他被两发大口径子弹贯穿头颅。

虽然能做出灵活的动作，但玻璃恶魔实际并没有血肉。被子弹打爆脑袋，溅射而出的是红蓝交杂晶体碎片。

以对方残躯为抓取物，Nero挥出恶魔右手，利用反作用力瞬间扭转下坠的劣势。他返回平台，相应的，玻璃恶魔反而朝地面猛坠。

还没有结束。

Nero又再次挥出右手，延伸出的幻爪攥住了玻璃恶魔，把他回拉，一下子摔在树干上。

咔嚓。斑斓的碎晶又一次溅射开。

Nero把他用力禁锢在魔爪和树干之间，情绪激动，“阎魔刀还和她在一起，对不对？”

虽然头颅还未完全恢复，但玻璃恶魔仍能发出声音，“你嫌不够是不是？你到底多想再亲手捅她一刀？”

“我没有！”Nero被这话激得怒火中烧，可伴随愤怒一起充斥胸膛的还有悔恨。不自觉的，他开始动摇了。

“可是……不可能，我不可能拿阎魔刀对她…”每一根神经都颤抖起来，他狼狈地松开手，朝后退了几步。

“懒得和你多费口舌。”玻璃恶魔彻底恢复原样，看Nero的眼神更为厌恶。他伸出蓝黑色的舌头，表情嗜血地舔了舔嘴唇，随即用快若流光的速度在原地留下一个残影。

滋啦！

被豁然撕出裂口的胸膛里，心脏在肋骨间激烈挣扎，鲜血如喷泉溅射。

“哎，我以为你的里边黑得要死，结果也是红的啊。”

玻璃恶魔把手从Nero的胸膛里拔出来，再一脚踩住血肉模糊的肋骨。

咔。两根骨头裂开了。

Nero还没有昏厥。疼痛感太过强烈，瞬间冲破神经能承受的峰值。他木然看着自己惨不忍睹的创口——鲜艳的血肉，淡黄的脂肪，洒落其间的红蓝色碎晶。好像这具不堪入目的身体不是自己的，他露出一种恍惚的神色。

“呀，我怎么能用这个模样干这事儿呢？”发出阴阳怪气的嘟哝，玻璃恶魔抓乱本就毛躁的铅灰长发。

对于高级恶魔，用拟态模仿别的生物不是难事。

下一秒，Misty站在那里，抱着手，一副轻蔑睥睨的模样。

被重创的身体没有像往常那样快速愈合，急性大失血已在让人神智不清。Nero来不及在乎在乎正飞速流逝的生命力。他拼尽全力拄着red queen，身体的每一次颤抖都在浪费残留无几的宝贵血液。

“我真的…对你……是…真的吗？”他吃力地发出声音，他需要真相。

珍珠白的长卷发在风里泛着波浪，她笑着走近，亲昵抚摸他失去血色的面颊，“是啊，只剩下骨架和心脏了。”

“现在，还痛吗…？”他努力保持站立，气若游丝地问。

她点头，怕他看不清般强调，“这里痛。”她握住他的手，贴在右胸。

发白的嘴唇虚弱地无声嗫嚅，Nero用愧疚和疼惜的目光朦胧地把她包裹起来，听她冷淡地说——

“你对我的专情也不过如此。”

“我厌烦了。作为顺位第一的继承者，我凭什么要被你牵绊？”

“就到此为止吧。”

这些话一点点啃噬Nero的坚定。意识模糊间，他恍惚想到了自己和她正站在巨树上。他强打起精神，又问，“这棵树…有没有让你，流太多血…？会不会，变得更痛了？”

“这位先生，我说了我俩已经玩完了！”

被怒斥了 Nero也当没听见，固执地追问她现在是否感到身体不适。

她确实有权利处理这段感情，连同他本人，因为他犯下过致命的错误。 但自己仍有立场得到这个问题的回答。

“到底，还有没有难受的地方？”Nero又一次问道。

Misty，不，玻璃恶魔无言地盯着他，心情慢慢变得复杂。

Misty因力量暴走而被迫转移到魔界后，魔界植物在她血液和魔力影响下异变了，尚未成熟的果实得到自我意识和感情，最终以红蓝玻璃融合的人形状态出现。她的记忆和那些有意隐藏的情绪，也都被他知晓。

守着沉睡在蓝色晶茧里的造物主，玻璃恶魔一直不解：她心里的委屈和悲愤分明还存在，可她就算支离破碎了也还是爱他。

最后他决定替Misty恨Nero。

眼下，这个男人就在面前奄奄一息地残喘。在肋骨间起搏的心脏毫无防备，气球般一戳即破。指甲已经做好准备，变得尖长锋利，可玻璃恶魔发现自己无法发起最后一击。情绪莫名烦躁，他狠狠地瞪去，“告诉你，我痛！从认识你开始就一直痛到现在！我这棵树现在长得多高！我就流了多少血！都是因为你！”

吐出一口浊气，他用Misty的声音继续咆哮，“你为什么还不快点去死？给我认罪！立即、马上以死谢罪！！”

半昏迷的Nero被这恶毒的呵斥惊醒了几分，怔怔的。但他却不觉得哪里奇怪，自己犯下的是永远都弥补不了的大错。

负罪感、愧疚和遗憾很快就压过留恋，Nero既没有抬手再触摸她的力气，也失去那份勇气。他缓缓闭上眼睛，像一堵血淋淋的墙壁轰然垮塌。

地上的血泊被震起涟漪，倒影被散乱切割，连同玻璃恶魔那张表情逐渐滞然的脸。他好像被凝住，变回本来的模样，一边格外缓慢地转动眼球，。

“老大是真的恨你，所以我也恨你。”

“她想过离开，所以我想要你们永远都被生死隔离。”

玻璃恶魔喃喃自语，逐渐看不清Nero的身影了。察觉到自己正流出污浊的血泪，他感到诧异不解，“我明明是恶魔…”

【14】

树以自己血液为茁长的养分，但Misty并不知悉发生在树里的细枝末节。但她肯定在晶茧外的人对Nero起了杀心。

没有时间精力纠结对方的来历、此刻的处境，如果不能保全他，那她所有努力和挣扎都付之一炬了。

最先回应她是藏在树内的阎魔刀。魔具从晶体里冲出，划开空间的同时解放她。连同晶茧碎块和大量蓝色树液一并摔在地上，Misty一呼吸到空气，长时间浸泡在液体里的肺腔爆发尖锐的疼痛。

“呜…咳咳！”

树液连同血水被呕出来，Misty拄着阎魔刀，摇摇晃晃站起。浑身肌肉好像被挤压变形的干海绵，在氧分稀薄的空气里艰难恢复原状。

“他…还活着，对吗？”她向阎魔刀询问，打寒颤似的牙齿不停碰撞着。

整棵树太过巨大高耸，她现在只能努力站直不倒下去，无力展开搜查。还好今夜有满月。她抬头，发动本属于Leonore的scabish。

月亮立刻变得猩红，睁开一道竖状瞳孔。Misty的视觉和魔界的月亮连接，被月光扫过的地方，她都不会漏过。

“老大…”玻璃恶魔稍微仰头就能看到异样的天象。他低头看了看几乎停止呼吸的Nero，问月亮，“现在怎么办？”

看清楚后，Misty感觉灵魂一下子被抽走似的，只剩被阎魔刀支撑的躯壳。但绝不能放弃，只有自己能救活他。她立即挥动阎魔刀，撕开面前的空间。

看她从裂缝中走出，玻璃恶魔不知该跪下认罪，还是继续茫然地站着。“我替你杀了他。”许久，他呢喃道，声音里含了悲哀的种子。

“我知道，我知道了…”Misty一刻不停地走近，匆匆放好阎魔刀。她咬着嘴唇，极其缓慢地翻过Nero的身体。

摆在面前的，好像一块被摔得稀烂的血豆腐。

凄惨的尖叫冲到喉边又被咽下去，嘴被什么东西塞住堵死了。Misty感觉自己疼得麻木了。

恍惚间，她回忆起曾被毁掉肉身的自己。Nero见过那副惨状——她以Twilight的形象示人，浑身皮肤爆裂，一瞬间鲜血淋漓。最糟糕、最心碎的，这些事情他们都已经经历，可以不再拥有快乐，但经不起更多疼痛了。

Misty问，“Nero分明有恶魔血统，为什么他无法自愈？”

迎上她笼罩在阴影里的眼神，玻璃恶魔摇头，承认道：“我是恶魔，只知道破坏，不懂修复。”

言下之意是，被他还有树本身造成的创口是无法愈合的。Misty失神一瞬，绝望的浪潮差点把她拍碎。但她强迫自己恢复镇静，这棵树被她的血浇灌，从一棵鲜红的巨木异变成幽蓝色的树状晶体。

既然能改变树的属性，那也可以反向修正。

Misty双手发颤地让Nero把头枕在自己腿上，小心拨开他被血凝成股的银发。他苍白的脸露出来。

对不起，我来迟了。

Misty叹息着扯断自己的一根无名指，放在他裸露的肋骨上。

玻璃恶魔瞪大眼睛。“你怎么可以…？”胸口剧烈起伏，玻璃质地的皮肤上，光影迅速闪动。

他坚信自己存在的最大意义是替她完成她做不到的事，最见不得她为Nero再次损伤自我。

“Nero！这个人！你是恨他的！我没有做错！你也不该难过，不需要救活他！”之前的动摇和茫然都荡然无存，玻璃恶魔愤怒的情绪被点燃，烧到极限。

而Misty深绿的眼瞳里迸溅出的目光，冰冷得直刺心底。她不呵斥也不咆哮，语气薄凉，“安静。”

好像突然置身极寒的雪夜，恐惧的感觉便无可名状地漫过鼻腔。玻璃恶魔忘记呼吸，顺从而胆怯地后退。

Misty只想不被打扰地治疗Nero。但她的威压足以激起对方本能的惧怕。玻璃恶魔抱住头，蹲在离她稍远的地方，情绪逐渐平复。

“对不起…”他不自觉想道歉，不仅是为刚才的发言。

Misty语气很轻，像是怕吵醒Nero，“我埋怨过他，比谁都恨他，这是事实…所以，我也不该迁怒于你。”

她以为自己会嚎啕大哭，但眼睛是干涩的，心里也吹着悲凉和空虚的冷风。玻璃恶魔静静看她再次忧郁的眉眼，仍在流淌的血泪在他脚边滴聚出浅浅的水泊。

“我从你的血液里得到了感情。”玻璃恶魔伸手覆盖污红的水泊，握指成拳，“我想替你做到真正的‘恨’…”

Misty向他苦涩地勾起嘴角，“可如果我不爱他，为什么会有恨？”

“爱？恶魔不需要爱，应该…”玻璃恶魔摊开掌心，凝视流淌其间的血泪，“我不想要爱，我只要保留你的仇恨。”

“那你就别哭了。”

“哭？我到底为什么在哭？”玻璃恶魔张着嘴唇。

“对于Nero而言，我的感情不是纯粹的，所以你也抛弃不了其中任何一部分。我会因为爱他，克制阴暗的念想。而你会因为伤害他，自然地感到悔恨。”Misty等无名指重新长出，以那一根断指为中心发动vortex。

伤口在vortex的引导下一点点恢复。剔除碎晶和别的异物，脂肪和血肉重新融合，每一根破裂的血管再次连接，最后皮肤也修补如初。

玻璃恶魔打心里抗拒接受“爱”这种感情，表情复杂地等Misty完成整个过程，闷闷提醒，“他现在就像上了发条的人偶。你死了，那截断指就会失去vortex的效果。”

Misty口吻沉肃，“但我不会死，绝不会。”

月光照下来，她深绿的眼睛闪烁出层层叠叠的颜色。玻璃恶魔和她对望，视线消失在她目中感情最深、最冗杂的地方。

“我还是不想得到‘爱’，但我愿意为你祈祷…照理来说恶魔的世界是没有神的，但我现在向虚构的神明替你祈祷，你会活着。”许久，玻璃恶魔说道。这一刻，他眼睛恢复清明，没再被污浊的血泪晕染。

Misty凝视他，感到一阵欣慰。Nero逐渐回暖的身体也让心里好受很多。她不想抱怨被阎魔刀伤到的事，谁也无法以此为由挑拨两个人的关系。这毫无意义。

“你要跟我一起去人间吗？她望向天空。满月之时，scabish能连通人间和魔界的道路。

玻璃恶魔席地而坐，望向幽蓝晶花蔓延的远方。“我要留下来。”他平静地说，“我知道老大你总有一天要回到这里。你和那个代表否定和销毁的魔界继承者一定会干起来。”

Misty失笑道：“为什么我一定要和他起冲突，我只见过他一面。”

玻璃恶魔低声说，“究竟合不合得来，你心里清楚。Patricia的力量是怎么来的，你都知道了。”

闻言，Misty脸上的轻松消失。

第一阶段的empty意味着掠夺，这是让吸血鬼王族和Patricia命运一同陨灭的罪魁祸首。

第二阶段的empty还能再分配其他gift。这是为赎罪而进化出的力量，王族的命运将得以延续。Patricia把这份能力交付给自己，连同她的痛苦和祈求。

而那个魔界继承者的能力截然相反，他可以抹去这个族群的存在，否定他们的历史。

“虽然你习惯把难题留给自己消化。但老大，我信你赢得了他。”玻璃恶魔说道，目光坚毅。

Misty歪起头，“你怎么一直叫我老大？”

“这里是你的地盘，我又替你看家。你老大，我老二。”他瞥一眼气色好转的Nero，不高兴地嗤一声，“哼，这家伙什么都不是。”

Misty有些哭笑不得。

轰隆！巨响后，远处的蓝色花海里掀起滚滚尘团。

玻璃恶魔感知片刻，表情变得狰狞，“不知死活的东西。”恶魔的领地意识大都强烈。他现在几乎要燃烧起来。

“老大，你就待在这儿，我很快回来。”说罢，他纵身一跃。

没多久，尘团弥散的地方爆发更激烈的响动。

Misty看了看高耸入云的晶树，心想这玩意儿远看近看都太过招摇。她垂眼看Nero，轻声问，“你被弄成这样，我却一点不怪他。你又会不会怪我？”她一边摸他的脸，一边开口，“虽然我不该把自己人单独留在这里的。但他执意不走的话，我想让他更具实力。”

Nero就算醒着的，也不会多说什么。他很少有对Misty说“不”的时候，因为她也很少提无理的要求。他其实挺喜欢她刁钻的模样，这会让他有种回到童年的怀念感。只是美好的东西一泛滥就会变得廉价，Misty不会轻易遂他的愿。现在见他身体逐渐康复，她天性里好动的部分也活跃起来。

“嗯，当你默认了。”Misty故意弹他额头。无限纯净的深绿色里好像闪着繁星的光彩。

玻璃恶魔一返回，就看到她在用非常温柔的表情看Nero。不自禁的，他嫉妒枕在她腿上的人。她那双细白的手搁在他本来不堪入目的胸膛。还有一种遥不可及的距离感也在搅乱心情，但玻璃恶魔没有意识到。他找地方坐下，他表情平平地汇报入侵情况，言辞简短。

Misty预感到这样的事还会发生。她向玻璃恶魔招手，“你过来。”

心里充满受宠若惊的紧张，他靠近后，仔细观察她的脸。

“手给我。”

“哦，哦…”困惑着，他摊开自己的手。

Misty握住对方玻璃质地的手掌，没有体温，是一种带有韧性的无机质。

无意瞥过Nero象牙色的皮肤，玻璃恶魔蓦的自卑起来，想要抽回手。Misty立即握紧，没让他逃脱，“我想留给你一样东西，但这可能给你带来杀身之祸。毕竟那个魔界继承者似乎连我都能干掉。即便这样，你还愿意接受吗？”

成为继承者是玻璃恶魔想都不敢想的事，这是一种奢望。他当即恭敬地半跪，声音发颤，“老大…如果老大你看得起我…”

“不能这么说啊。”Misty苦笑着闭上眼，睁开后瞳色一片猩红，但她表情温和，“如果我能压制力量的暴走，你怎么会以这样的姿态诞生。某种意义上讲，我该对你负起责任的。”

“绝对不是你的错！不是的！”

“你别激动，听我说…”Misty连忙安抚，刚才那一下她以为手要被他捏断。

等玻璃恶魔安静下来，她继续开口，“首先，你要有个名字。虽然你有玻璃质地的外表，但玻璃很脆，我希望你更坚不可摧，无论身体还是内在。所以，从现在起你就是Adamas（金刚石）。”

“Adamas…”

“嗯，你的名字。”

“Adamas…Adamas……我知道了，我是Adamas。除了你，我不向任何事物屈服。”

Misty略微无奈地叹息，他最后那句是多余的。但Adamas的表情异常认真，就算是她出言劝慰也绝不转念。不得不接受了他的固执。她继续握住他的手，转移力量。

魔力迅速增涨，伴着类似饱腹的惬意。Adamas好奇地看Misty。

她解释道:“我把phantom给你了。你本就是以病原体和尸体为养分结出的果实，没有谁比你更适合持它。”

Adamas激动地站起来，绕着Misty不停打转，不知道说什么才好。

“另外，我只保留这棵树的根系，高高耸立实在太惹眼。所以往后的日子，委屈你在地下隐姓埋名。”

“没有问题！老大你说什么就是什么！”

“你也别这么叫我了…”

“不行！”意识到自己语气太重，Adamas立即抿嘴，“我是说，我不能直呼你的名字，我和别人不一样。”说着，他恶狠狠瞪Nero一眼。

Misty见状，哑然失笑。她感觉Adamas很孩子气，什么都写脸上。

没多久，vortex的力量发动，高耸的蓝色晶树被顷刻粉碎，地上翻涌起锋利的滔天巨浪。

Misty指挥浪潮朝地下深入，修建起迷宫般错综复杂的要塞。所有建筑物全部就地取材，幽蓝色晶体遍布其中，仿佛将海洋和天空投影在每个角落。

“你觉得还缺什么？”Misty问。

Adamas全程目瞪口呆，心里近乎恐惧的震惊濒临暴走了。见他久久不回神，她心想他也没理由挑剔。地下要塞参照自己曾看过的文学、纪实作品甚至恐怖片中的布景。偌大死寂的厅堂是必须的，大小房间一个接一个，该布置的机关也在各处走廊埋伏好。最危险的地方，就连风也得从这些沉默怪物的脚趾缝里蠕动过去。

“老大？”见Misty割断一大卷头发，Adamas吃惊了。

“要维持vortex的发动效果，这里得留下我身体的部分。”她解释道，又割开手腕让头发沾满血。

Adamas心情复杂，他感激Misty的付出，又觉得头发和手指终究是有差别的。再一次瞥向Nero，他骂他是走运的混蛋。

有了安全的庇护所，Misty放心地再在魔界停留些时日，等到满月再次挂在天上。这段时间，Adamas学会运用phantom的力量，将致死的病原体加入地下要塞的各处机关。地下堡垒更加易守难攻。

送她离开时，Adamas发誓一般举起手，“相信我，我绝对不让那家伙碰到我半根手指头。”

Misty收起顾虑，向他露出一个放心的表情。

人间的季节已转入初冬，十一月的森林雾蒙蒙一片。Misty眺望城堡阴郁的轮廓，默默感谢Patricia过去不知疲倦地在在人间各处留下足迹。

通道关闭，满月从血红又变得皎白。

Misty如释重负般仰面躺在床上，Nero就睡在旁边。Adamas把真相都告诉了他。这个人把自己看得太重要，而她只能愈合肉体的创口，要让精神重新焕发生机还需要大量时间。

窝在他臂弯里休息一晚上，当Misty睡眼惺忪地下床拉开落地窗帘，两张硕大的兽脸隔着玻璃和她面对面。她吓得差点一屁股坐到地上。

X-fly和Fearless，两只银灰色的四翼大龙见到Misty本人，兴奋地甩动尾巴。

啪！啪！大理石栏杆的碎片飞得到处都是。

城堡少说也有两三百年历史，处处都是珍迹。感觉对不住Patricia，Misty赶紧推开落地窗门，招呼两个大家伙保持淡定。再观察坏掉的栏杆，她叹息自己不是专门的泥瓦匠。但是Nero，Misty心想他该是有办法的，毕竟他闲暇时常泡在工坊，多少会些朴实的手艺活。

“你们怎么找到我的？”Misty问两只大龙。她本想今天去附近村落找邮局给Yates发电报。

X-fly就算化成龙形也还是能和Misty交流。她听完不禁惊讶。因为她把它和Fearless变成继承者，就像和母体存在感应，自己一回到人间，两只龙就立即感觉到了。

“难道…gift由我再分配出去，新的继承者和我之间会有某种感应？”

X-fly点头肯定。

那自己回来的事该被传开了。Misty开玩笑说：“Noah、Twilight、你俩，现在还多了Adamas，他在魔界替我做眼线。我似乎成了不良集团的头头。”

X-fly和Fearless喷出一口龙息，表示无所谓。

“可我压力大呀。”Misty哭笑不得，“我如果出事会连累你们的。”

X-fly用尾巴轻轻拍她的头。它已经不能被她顶在头上，但还是很喜欢这个位置。

有那么多人护着你，还怕什么呀？X-fly反问。

Fearless摇头晃脑，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的，他也赞同X-fly的话。

“好吧，我被感动到了。”Misty伸手抱住两条龙的头，“而且因为一件事，我一定不能发生意外。以后也麻烦你俩多留意我周围的动静，尤其是魔界继承者的行踪，不论对方是敌是友。”

两条龙点头，自觉对这片区域进行巡空监察。Misty也走出森林，找到最近的小镇，去邮局给Yates发了电报。不出所料，自己返回人间的事确实被Twilight感觉到，两只龙是经过她默许后才朝这边飞的。

因为和她之间的特殊关系，Twilight成为其余继承者的临时领袖，两条龙服从她的调遣。但Twilight还是没留得住Noah。现在谁都不知道他在哪里。

可能只有你才能找到他。

看着Yates发来的信息，Misty心情沉重地离开邮局。一下子，弟弟和恋人都成了急需精神疏导的患者，她惴惴不安。一回城堡，检查过Nero的身体情况后，她叫来两只龙，委托X-fly去找Noah，Fearless留下继续看守城堡。

Misty其实想过再次一分为二，让小咪也分担部分工作，这样自己就不会那么分身乏术。可是小咪和Adamas一样，都被自己对Nero的负面情绪影响得厉害。而小咪又和Noah不熟，要他进一步探究她的由来，知道Nero做过的事…

Misty不敢往下想，顿时一个头两个大。她苦恼地嘟哝，爬到床上扑到Nero怀里。他就像个温暖的大玩具，除了不能给予回应，再挑不出别的毛病。

接下来一连几天，她一有空就赖在他身边，最后连饭都端到床上去吃。当然不是她做的，她仍然是个厨房杀手。吃的都来自Fearless的尽职狩猎，当然，龙也是没法和灶具刀叉和睦相处的。所以，这些天Misty吃入口的不是正常食物。要Nero亲眼看到，他绝对会目瞪口呆。

Misty的味蕾在这次突发意外中有了变化，她觉得生吃血肉和内脏不再恶心，甚至从血淋淋的肉块里尝出蜂蜜般甜味。

Empty确实高傲，但拒绝消化的基本是被它判定为劣等的人血和恶魔血。对于Misty大快朵颐动物野味的行为，它没有任何意见，就像纵容她从前暴饮暴食垃圾食品。

Misty像原始人那样茹毛饮血，但保证不在床单上留下任何污渍。她向Nero絮絮叨叨自己的烦闷，无所顾忌，反正他的意识还沉睡在很深的地方。

有一天，她突发奇想把棕熊的胆混着大马哈鱼的鱼籽炸成汁一块喝。Fearless先尝了尝，摇摇尾巴，表示好喝。照例盘腿坐在床上，Misty一手端着插有吸管的重口味饮料，一手拿着随意从书房挑的诗集。她对文学的兴趣一般，但隐隐觉得自己要总那么不上心，就对不起一起念大学的Noah。他从决意备考起，求学的态度很端正。他比自己更会安排时间，保持学识和身手的双重进步。

“可是一遇到关键问题，我才是解密的主心骨啊。”

“唉，我真怕哪天这小子想不开要把我关起来。”

“不过你是真关过我的，在梦里、呸，在过去……也不对，假的过去？哎，反正翻来覆去都是你干的。”

“可我不怪你，都是我自己作。所以你赶紧睁开眼睛吧，免得Noah嫌我见色忘友、不是，见色忘弟。”

Misty念叨着，把味道意外不错的饮料一饮而尽，开始百无聊赖地翻诗集。没一会儿瞌睡来了，把Nero的肚子当做枕头，她舒服地躺在上边。凌晨的钟声快响起，人觉得困也正常。

他身体像恒温的肉垫，就算在初冬时节，光是靠着他就足够温暖，不需要盖棉被。

“给你讲个段子…”Misty趴在他胸口上半眯起眼睛，端详他表情安静的脸，“我刚从书里看的，听吗？”

Nero不说话，她照例当他默认。

“咳咳。”假装严肃地清嗓子，但她一开口又恢复慵懒，“其实分别也没有这么可怕。六十五万个小时后，当我们氧化成风，就能变成同一杯啤酒上两朵相邻的泡沫，就能变成同一盏路灯下两粒依偎的尘埃。宇宙中的原子并不会湮灭，而我们，也终究会在一起…”

语罢，她观察他的表情，睡得还是很安稳。但她为他的沉默主观加戏，嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，“你觉得无聊？哎，我也觉得无聊啊，这算什么，文化人的情场失意？嘁，做作得很。真是不能多看书，还是要多看看人…”

说着，声音慢慢弱下来。

夜里的卧室只有两个人的呼吸声起伏。如果不是他还活着，还能陪着她，几乎密闭的安静甚至能要她的命。

每天的大部分时间，她都像一只羽毛不丰的幼鸟般蜷缩，紧紧靠着他。只要一闭上嘴，耳边没了声音，哪怕那是故意发出的，她都会感到害怕。忍受不了持久的死寂，Nero要是再不睁开眼睛，Misty就感觉自己是一棵逐渐枯死的树。

“我快不行了…”

她伏在他身上抽噎。像是被狠狠摔在地上已经粉身碎骨，意识逐渐溶解在冰窖似的悲戚中。

【15】

今年的新雪将森林和河畔覆盖得一片洁白。城堡和远山连成一体，曲线在晨曦里柔和地起伏。

Nero醒来的时候，房间古典精致的装潢让他恍惚以为自己回到Fortuna的命运城堡。她躺在身边，睡得很沉。

“Misty。”他唤她，但她表情变得更加不安稳。

感觉自己的心脏挤压在她眉间的褶皱里，Nero担忧地端详，很久后才下床走动，观察环境。恶魔右手突然闪起光。他拿起放在床头柜上的blue rose，小心朝气息异常的阳台靠去。猛地把窗帘拉开，一张放大的龙脸映入眼中。

“你是…Fearless？”Nero对他还有些印象。

但Fearless还不知道Nero对她做过的事。虽然是个身型同大象相当的家伙，但出生没有几个月，他还是小孩子。在Fearless看来，她同谁亲近，自己就同谁亲近。

粗壮有刺的大尾巴把风掀动，雪花被洋洋洒洒地搅乱。Fearless低头拱了拱Nero，示意他低头。

Nero顺势朝脚边看去，一只雄山鹿和一只猞猁。尸体都还热乎，是新鲜的。他又看了看摇头晃脑的Fearless，试着摸他的额头，再挠了挠他喉咙。Fearless立即眯起眼，一边发出低低的声音，像被撸舒服的大猫猫。

确认Nero接收了食物，Fearless双翅舒展，飞到空中开始每日的例行巡视。

望着空中银灰色的矫健身影，他心里泛起感激。回头看一眼还睡着的Misty，他扛起两具动物尸体，直接从露台跳下，绕路去厨房。

城堡虽然鸦雀无声，但并也不算令人压抑的死寂。Nero打量悬挂在墙壁上的油画，有序陈列在各处厅堂的艺术摆设。这里就像一处博物馆，气氛静谧得恰到好处。

心里好奇城堡的主人和Misty的关系，他在厨房找了一圈，除了悬在风干架上的肉，没有别的食物或者食材。Nero不知道她是一直在沉睡，还是之前是清醒过。

如果她醒着，完全不会下厨的她靠什么维持身体机能？

Nero猜测，不觉得她会吸血。而且这城堡建在莽莽森林中，偏僻，人烟缥缈。

难道她饿晕过去了？

想到这儿，他立即抽出刀架里合适的刀具，飞快给两只猎物扒皮、拆解。所幸橱柜中，罐子里的香料未变质，还有大块的岩盐结晶。把它们按适当配比放入锅里，熬出来的汤不会有太重的膻味。

Nero朝窗外望去，鹤羽一样洁白的雪花不停地飘，这个节气很难有蔬果生长。虽然觉得只吃肉喝汤会缺些营养，但他现在暂时没法做到周全。

半个钟头后，Fearless飞回来了。他朝厨房外的小庭院里甩去一只还活着的母雪豹，一并用尾巴卷着两只嗷嗷叫唤的小豹子。母雪豹一直在张牙舞爪地反击，可完全不是龙的对手。

Nero茫然地眨眼。难道是要我来杀豹子？他看一眼正咕噜咕噜翻滚的汤水，向Fearless摇头，示意肉类已经足够。但Fearless却把母雪豹翻了个身，露出她饱胀的乳房。Nero披上毛毯，踏入积满雪的庭院，仔细一看，母雪豹的一条腿被兽夹弄伤了，已经化脓。他心里有数，知道Fearless要自己做什么。

就算母雪豹压根不懂Nero恶魔猎人的身份，也知道自己没法在龙的眼皮子底下搞小动作。自暴自弃般，她任由Nero把自己扛到柴房，两只被饿了好几天的幼崽趁机钻进肚皮下吃奶。

Nero等到两只小豹子吃饱了开始打盹，开了一瓶高浓度的白酒，淋在母雪豹的伤腿上。母雪豹疼得叫唤，刚一张口就被按在地上。

“我这是为你好。”Nero心想还好自己右手力量够大，这豹子真野蛮。

母雪豹不耐烦地低声呜叫，尾巴如鞭子般抽打地面。等到缓过劲儿，她就像死了般躺着不动任由对方端碗“偷”自己的乳汁。

等到肉汤熬熟，Nero一边热豹子奶一边咕哝，“蛋白质、蛋白质，全是蛋白质。”

在他犯嘀咕时，Fearless张嘴，稀里哗啦呕出很多亮晶晶的宝石。Nero看得怔愣。

原来Fearless巡空时发现矿脉，这些日子吞了很多原矿。这些粗糙的石头在他肚子里被反复提纯，现在已经是耀眼夺目的宝石。

“难道这个也是给她吃的？”Nero挑高眉毛，一点不想捡起这些沾满液体的玩意儿。

Fearless却很执着。他的尾巴虽然粗壮，但异常灵活。Nero来不及伸手阻拦，宝石被长尾巴一卷，被悉数丢到肉汤锅里。他心想这下完了，手忙脚乱想要补救。但乳白色的肉汤很快泛起斑斓的色彩，好像有彩虹绽在其中。他拿着汤勺和大碗，失神地盯着锅里的异像。

现在的Nero还不知道，Fearless是与矿石高度亲和的龙族。他的祖先是很多民间故事里，那些宝藏看守者的原型。他把原矿石吞进肚子后不仅炼出了高纯度的宝石，也增幅了宝石本身的治愈能量。很多宝石已经被证明具有医学价值。

Nero犹豫半天，让母雪豹先试喝了五彩缤纷的肉汤。令他惊讶，母雪豹脚上的感染情况肉眼可见地好转。Fearless立即用尾巴拍地面，Nero知道他又在求表扬了，走过去挠他喉咙，“好吧，我误会你了。”

说完，他正要端着豹子奶和七彩肉汤上楼，恶魔右手蓦地闪烁一下。等Nero意识到有谁站在自己身后，对方已经伸手环抱过来。他转身的一刹那，差点把碗摔到地上。

Misty仰着脸沉默看他，脸色和皮肤一样带着不正常的苍白，衬得鲜红的眼珠非常醒目，让他感到眩惑而迷惘。

定了定神，Nero张开几乎要黏在一起的嘴唇，“你感觉身体怎么样？”

Misty缓缓松开抱住他腰的手，绕过去，一声不吭地把那一碗豹子奶和宝石肉汤都喝掉。喝着喝着，她魔性的瞳色恢复成深绿。

Nero松一口气，但又不知道该说什么。他突然感觉脑子里一片空白，还不如独自在厨房忙活。并不是说他不想看到她转醒，而是莫名心虚，怕还有别的隐情会被曝出来。

Misty伸手抚摸把头探入厨房窗户里的Fearless，随意道：“来这里的时候，天上在下雨，树的叶子还没掉光。”

Nero观望冰清一色的天地，不由得皱眉，“抱歉，我是不是睡了很久？”

她摆摆手，Fearless抖动背后的两对翅膀飞走了。她再静默片刻，说：“无所谓，现在的我不缺时间。”

Nero有些失神。Misty转过身，摊开手。一本辞海般厚重的大书出现，皮质的封面上印有烫金的文字，是恶魔的语言。她说：“这是reflecttion，你被它控制过，记忆被篡改。”

回想起这件事，Nero心里一痛，“对不起…”

“不能怪你。”Misty摇头，翻开厚书。泛黄的纸张上干干净净，没被写一个字。她表情苦涩地笑，“知道我为什么说我不缺时间吗？”

“我不知道。”

她向他近距离展示手里的厚书，“照理来说，人类继承者只是持有Patricia的能力，寿命没有因此改变。而要维持reflecttion的发动效果，继承者必须一直折损寿命。”

Nero抿住嘴唇，心里有数了。

Misty微微哽咽，继续说：“那个女人只能寄希望在薄薄几卷羊皮纸上，可我却有那么多机会，你看到了吗？”

他凝视她手里的厚书，陷入茫然和痛苦，不能想象她的生命就凝缩成足以托在手中的轻轻一本。同时不确定两个人的未来是否还契合，他拿走书，用力抱紧她，企图平复心里的动摇，“你不准在这上边写字，一个笔画都不行。”

Misty听着他的心跳，任泪水横流，却不后悔说出这件事，“Nero，我不是为了炫耀自己的时间才给你看这个。我只是想让你知道，我有的是时间等你醒过来，也有的是时间等你解开心里的疙瘩。如果我愿意，我早就能尽情修改你的记忆，随心所欲支配你。”

“把那些令你不愉快的留给我，我去处理。”

“好…”Misty点点头，“但无论你是选择背负，还是想要轻松，我都陪你。”

胸口好像猛地塞进大把图钉，感觉每一次呼吸都把内脏刺得疼痛，Nero不知道这种感觉是悲伤还是过分感动。努力抑制翻涌的情绪，他低下头，小心翼翼吻在她唇上。

这个吻是先于百花开放宣布春日降临的信风，Misty天性中豁达开朗的部分被催醒。当Nero还沉浸于难以言喻的迷惘，她开始享受重逢的喜悦，伸出舌头安抚性地舔他嘴唇。

Nero失神地拉开距离。她还专注地看着他，手却在悄然行动，直接按在他还睡着的部位。

“等…唔！”Nero一下子慌张起来，不等他把距离拉得更远，Misty就故意发力，掌心隔着布料转了大半个圈。他当即有点腿软起来，不禁后靠在料理台边缘，仿佛蔚蓝的天融了一块在眼睛里面，他犹豫的眼神显得格外煽情。

Misty一直很喜欢Nero的眼睛。他本来就不懂掩饰，在她面前又总是大方把内心敞开。没有意外，她捕捉到在蓝色虹膜上闪过的火花。年轻，意味着欲望总是轻易被勾起。只是被一按再一压，就不可抑止地想要了。

“你到底是不喜欢，还是喜欢？”她故意歪起头，嘟起的嘴带着不明的撒娇意味。

Nero闭口不言，两排牙齿用力摩擦着。他可以同时说出喜欢和不喜欢——喜欢她，然后不喜欢自己过分敏感的身体。在心里叹一口气，他别过脸，好像在说“随便你”。因着他一直拿她没办法。

噗一声笑出来，Misty善意地不戳穿Nero的真实想法。他其实巴不得自己随便点，再随便点。垂下眼睛瞧了瞧他飞快鼓起的器官，她天性中无畏又野性的部分这会儿活跃起来。

“等…！”在她伏下身体的一刻，Nero就意识到她要做什么，但一出声就被她咬了一口。

她隔着裤子重重咬他一口。

嘶…

Nero倒吸一口凉气，疼痛只存在很短一瞬，更多刺激的余韵在神经里扩散，激得他没收住力气，右手直接把料理台的边缘捏成碎块。

Misty抬起头。“我还没开始呢。”立即，她又把头低下去努力不发出笑声，但抖动的双肩一览无余，Nero看得嘴角一抽，气恼地伸出手想把她拽起来。

虽然嘴唇还贴着布料的，但她牙齿可比他的手更快，带着浓浓的调情色彩。一下子，Nero又忍不住一拳朝料理台砸去，这次他收住力道，只砸出蜘蛛网样子的裂纹。

自己要真的大声笑出来可能会让Nero郁闷得软下去，Misty识趣地停止这种冲动，手指捏住了他的拉链。

并不是没想象过这样的场景，事实上Nero期待了很多年。有罪恶感，但完全不想停止。可就算把嘴巴撕烂他都开不了口。

Nero不知道怎样的技巧才算高超，但只要对方是Misty，他就觉得很要命了。就算只用嘴唇吻一下顶端，他就觉得情欲如沸腾的钢水一般在体内燃烧。如果再被含住，又勾又挑，又吸又舔，可能会舒服得猝死。

酥麻的感觉比任何野兽都要凶狠，心里最后那点犹豫被撕得粉碎。他已经碰过她的身体，知道男女情事的诱惑力非常致命。身体每一个毛孔都酣畅淋漓，自下而上冲入头顶的快感把昔日臆想中的画面搅得支离破碎。喘息着，看她的眼神越发炽热而朦胧，Nero不禁难耐地叫一声她的名字，却发现声音沙哑得连自己都不认识。

“你…别勉强…”

无意识说着违心话，其实被她努力吞吐的模样弄得更加兴奋。如果她嘴唇稍微离开，他心想自己一定会抓住她的头强迫她含得更深。不禁哑着嗓子低笑，暗骂自己是只禽兽，Nero用左手轻轻抚摸她的头发，尽量不碰到头皮、贴合颅骨，免得自己真的顶疼她咽喉。

对于Misty而言，Nero在这个过程里是否和自己互动并不是必要的，不经意抬头看到他湿润而潮热的蓝眼睛就觉得足够煽情了。他现在在尽量轻柔地触碰自己，很大程度中和掉了肉棒气势汹汹的硬度。怀着感激和怜爱的心情，她满足了他想要被含得更深的期待。虽然这样多少会放慢吞吐的节奏，但深喉带来的挤压感比起口腔内壁的黏着更让Nero感觉要命，他忽然很想让Misty松嘴，再把她抓紧怀里吻到她窒息为止。

这是欲望更加强烈的征兆，Nero感觉到了。要么直接射到她嘴里，要么挺入更正确的位置。这次他毫不犹豫选择后者。

“行了，已经够了…”他艰难地把字吐清楚，手捧住她的面颊，“听话，松开。”

Misty故意充耳不闻，像上瘾一般继续又舔又吞。Nero刚要再开口，她时机挑得正好，竟猛吸一口。他当即低吼一声，彻底把料理台砸烂了半边，甚至体内的魔力都开始剧烈紊乱。蓝盈盈如火花的粒子大量从右手里溅射出来。

“你、再不松开…唔嗯！”

浑身每个细胞都兴奋到极点，最后一点理性马上就要被烧成灰。Nero嘴上说着体恤的警告，但手已经不自觉按在Misty的后脑勺。离释放只差一点点的距离，痛苦之极，却又快乐之极。

对敏感点的寻探已进入尾声，她舌尖挑开褶皱再轻轻一嘬，让Nero完全烧起来。他立即彻底地放弃劝阻，激烈地挺腰迎合。

释放的一瞬，他朝光芒爆射的右手看去，遗憾而懊恼地想着如果没有发生异变就好，这样他可以两手都按牢她的脑袋，不准她逃。怀着这样的想法，Nero加大了左手的力道，锁死Misty的退路。

但并不反感吞下浊液，她甚至尝得出甜味，如果他愿意，她不介意再吞一次。一边忍住呼吸不畅给大脑带来的压力，一边抱紧Nero的腰，Misty怀疑自己与其说是他的女朋友，倒更像一只贪吃的恶魔。

Nero靠在料理台边缘，喘着粗气缓了一阵，清醒不少后，眼里灼热的情欲消散，关切和淡淡的愧疚涌上来。他一把抱起她，让她坐在旁边的小木桌上。

Misty意犹未尽地舔嘴唇，眼神湿漉漉的。Nero在爆发前顶得非常激烈，她被撞出了生理性眼泪。而Nero误解了，愧疚地想精液的味道一定很糟。

“抱歉…”他匆匆拉好裤链，转过身倒水。

跪麻了的双脚重新变得灵活，Misty一边摇晃，一边打量他的背影，思考要不要坦白自己的味蕾变得奇怪。可万一解锁了他奇怪的性癖…

Misty摇摇头，觉得还是别说。

“如果觉得不舒服，要不要吐出来？”Nero把温水递给她，皱着眉。

你刚才的狂热去哪儿了？她含着半口水，把他盯得无所适从。她咽下去，声音清亮地说：“我不讨厌。”

闻言，Nero感觉自己身体某个地方又有复燃的迹象。他移开视线，挠着鼻梁，显得更犹豫了。

“我已经…”他嗫嚅着开口，“所以，你要不要…”

Misty歪起头，“要什么？”

“就是，感觉只是我一个人占了便宜…”Nero眼睛不受控制朝她腿间扫去，又飞快挪开，耳尖都红了。

“噢，这样啊…”Misty故意拖长声音，说书先生般摇头晃脑，但就是不挑明。

他知道她非让自己说出口，不禁烦恼地抓两下头发，然后豁出去般迈出一大步，把她手里的杯子拿走，同时扣住她的腰，低头吻去。被他整个人圈起来朝内使劲收拢，Misty感觉自己快要被他的胸膛和臂膀压成薄饼，下意识张开大腿让他靠得更近，这让他稍微惊讶，随后吻得更加激烈。

“对不起，但是…现在让我，稍微任性一下。”Nero含住她嫣红的嘴唇含糊不清地说。

“嗯…嗯……”Misty努力仰着头让他舌头搅得更深，配合他那难以自制的激情。而且她可不是小绵羊、小白兔，真正委身于他后，她性格中的野性更茁壮了。要是Nero刚才忍住欲念犹豫不决，她有的是办法引火上身。

好不容易，Nero总算肯离开她嘴唇，Misty捂住酸麻的腮帮埋怨道：“等会儿不准再亲我。”

他苦笑着点头，忍住遗憾帮她揉了一会儿。

坐在桌上，她和站着的Nero矮了一大头，能轻易看到他凸起的裤裆。不得不说，Nero第一次进来的时候她真觉得疼。如果还是自己人类怕是要被撞晕吧。胡乱想象着，Misty又觉得经历过口交和热吻的颚部没那么酸麻了。

“好吧，收回前言，你可以亲我啦。”

变脸可真快。但Nero无所谓，他习惯了。“你想怎么个亲法？”慢慢放开性子，他顺着她制造的暧昧氛围问道。

“嗯，就是…”Misty故作思忖，“不能把我搅得乱七八糟的。”

生动的形容引得Nero失笑。“好…”他再次低头，亲吻花瓣一样用嘴唇摩挲她的。“像这样？”

“可以加点小动作。”她用舌尖舔他，“但只准我这么做。”

“好吧，好吧。”Nero装作无可奈可的认输模样，左手却朝她裙底摸去。

好像一只温暖的蛇爬过大腿根，Misty身体一下子紧绷，不自禁夹紧双腿。他的手被固定住了，但指尖已经摸到了底裤。

湿了。

“这里的小动作，也只准你自己做？”他眯起蓝眼睛，学着她刁难自己的口吻问道。

心悸又羞耻，Misty暂时不想说话，但大腿肌肉慢慢放松。

“别在意，我开玩笑的。”Nero识趣地不再捉弄，虽然她闹别扭的表情很值得调侃。他贴住她的嘴唇，按照她的意思不进一步冒犯，但手指的动作从轻柔慢慢变得快节奏。

用右手小心抱住Misty，让她靠自己身体更近，Nero细致地吻她额头，时不时询问她的感受。就算她瞪着隐隐泛红的眼，咬唇把话语和气音都堵在喉咙里，他也要认真征询。

被时刻关心着，Misty也不再那么用力地夹紧双腿，阻碍他的手指。她回抱住他，发出低低的、舒服的呻吟。

“嗯…这、这里不对劲…”

“那就是这里了。”

“唔！Nero…！”

“我在，不舒服就告诉我。”

“稍微…慢一点点……”

吻一下眼睛表示答应，Nero让手指退出些许。Misty立即发出得救般的气音，软软地瘫在他臂膀间。

整个前戏，Nero心跳不怎么乱，就比平时的稍快，这给了Misty安心和踏实的感觉。靠在他结实的胸口，就像睡在一艘漂浮在乱流中的船里。虽然浪潮一波接一波袭来，但只要不离开他，就不会有事。Misty发自内心觉得做爱是一件非常治愈又奇妙的事。相比被Nero小心翼翼地伺候，被他寸步不离地守着，甚至用拿阎魔刀报复性地捅穿他胸膛，Misty都觉得带这些给自己的抚慰，远不如像现在这样被温温柔柔地抱一次。

“Nero…”

“嗯，怎么？”

她撒娇似的笑，“没有，就是想叫你的名字。”

Nero含住她的嘴唇，看她微微透出红意的深绿眼睛变得更加的朦胧可爱，感觉有一种柔软而湿润的东西弥散在胸口。和汹涌灼热的情欲不同，那样的情感让他一点都焦躁不起来，只想更久地凝视她，给她更多温和的爱抚。

“我知道你不因为那件事责备我，但我还是想以自己的方式赎罪。”Nero把心事说出来，蔚蓝的眼里流露出愧疚和祈求的情绪，“所以，你能不能不要去找别的男人…？”

浸泡在温热的快感洋流里，本来昏昏沉沉的Misty被他唤醒了精神。她眨眨弥漫着雾气的眼，抬手揪Nero的脸，“你乱七八糟说的什么话？不找男人…那我可不可以找女人啊？”

“不行！”Nero想都不想，立即否定，手指也不禁朝内突进几分。

Misty表情一下子紧绷，适应后又哭笑不得，“流氓…”

“抱、抱歉。”Nero回过神，满怀歉意地索性把两根指头都退出来，拉出一根透明的黏腻水丝。

“别钻牛角啦。”Misty努力不去在意他被打湿的手指，捧住他的脸吻住他。

但Nero皱着眉，用牙齿挡住她的舌。他心里有些后悔和懊恼，觉得自己刚才把气氛都破坏掉了，不知道还能不能继续做。

“让我进去。”她双脚发力，从坐姿变为半跪在桌上，这样可以和面前的人平视。

“可是…”Nero仍带着潮红的脸流露出犹豫。

Misty不恼，故意让重心偏移，直接朝后倒去。他怕她摔到地上，急忙把她捞回怀里，右手环住她的腰后，左手跟上托起她的臀部。

这会儿Nero微微张开的嘴让Misty有机可乘。等他愿意小心翼翼地和自己舌尖碰舌尖时，她舔着嘴唇说：“我进来了，你也进来。”

Nero拧紧眉毛，凝视她很久，才叹息着把头靠在她肩膀上，“我真希望现在是在梦里…”

“因为梦里什么都有？”

“倒不是…只是我在梦里可以对你为所欲为，无视你的一切感受，把你的身体折成各种各样的姿势。”

“你现在也可以啊。”

“不行的。虽然我确实抱有这样的想法，但因为你很重要，所以我无论如何都要忍耐。”

“可你又不想我找别的人，女人都不行呢。”

“嗯，很卑鄙不是吗？即便对你做了那样的事，我还是想让你属于我。”

看Nero紧闭双眸，眉宇间的褶皱和夹杂着自我唾弃的情绪，Misty戳他的脸：“你是不是傻？”

他睁开眼，表情有些呆。

“我不是第一次挨刀子了，但作为‘女人’而不是‘继承者’而受的伤，这倒是第一次。你明白这意味着什么吗？”

自己再蠢也不至于悟不出回答。Nero想立即吻她，可又想先亲耳听她承认。

Misty一副我很懂的表情，大方地告白，“你是我这辈子唯一的男人。我不能只享受你的好，又不允许你犯丁点儿错。我说过我不缺时间，但也不可能因为时间改变对你的态度。”

“我…”Nero哽咽住了，感动从内心深处涌出，好像暖流漫过无数细微的毛孔，扩散在整个身体，他把她放回桌上，握紧她的手，虔诚地半跪，“我发誓，Misty，我发誓你也是我唯一的女人，我宁可被放逐到地狱都不会再伤害你！”

自由无羁的性格让他与传统骑士道无缘，但他愿意为这个女孩献上所有的勇气与信仰。

Misty细细摩挲Nero掌心的剑茧。“知道啦，我的骑士先生。”稍微弯腰，她拉近距离看他的脸，“除了誓言，你还有别的方式回应我的爱吗？”

他缓缓站起，低声问，“在这里吗？”

喑哑的吐息中有一股蛊惑人心的艳丽，就像正在凝视自己的蓝眼睛，压抑又激昂的情潮、执着又柔软的深爱。沉浸在这片深海，Misty喃喃开口，“我只要有你就好。”


	8. 春暖花开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要和你做  
> 春天和樱桃所做的事

【1】

像伏倒在地上的动物，冬日的车站一动不动地背负风雪。这里离家乡和求学之地，离Noah熟悉的任何地方都要遥远。他不想轻易原谅Nero，所以独自浪迹，不听谁的劝慰。

银发女人站在斗雪盛开的白梅下，抚摸树干。明显是恶魔的她瞧出他的犹豫，愿意替他完成报复，以阎魔刀作为报酬，而刀在Nero手上。Noah质问她的来历和目的，而对方态度从容地抱起手，说：“你姐姐一直偏心他，对吗？”

Noah觉得作痛的疤被撕开。他的确默默地，甚至卑微地在支持Misty。

银发女人继续开口，告诉他，她被转移到过去，又去了魔界。前因后果中可怕的事实令Noah心里出现一个洞，充满恨意和寒冷的风呼呼朝外喷出。阎魔刀穿透的其实是自己的胸膛，是自己的怯怕和坚强被一分为二，而隐忍的勇气荡然无存了。过去，当Carolina失控将Misty啃噬得只剩心脏，他就再也不想经受打击。可银发女人这一番透露，神经里最脆弱的部分又一次被搅得支离破碎。

“你必须愿意承认，你亲爱的姐姐，她总会为Sparta不顾一切。”她淡水色的一抹嘴唇微微勾起。

Noah不做回应，看向另一侧的高树。和白梅不一样，从暗绿叶丛里燃起的是十几朵明得入火的大花。赫然在风雪里燃烧的，除了山茶，还有自己的愤怒和疼痛。

“我不会同你合作，死心吧！”他咬牙，转身离开。

“不，你会想再见到我的。”

Noah最终没停下脚步，他忍住了。为了Misty，他再一次压制在体内沸腾的大火。

Darcey一年四季都繁花盛景。当别的城市被白雪覆盖，植物颤巍巍地蜷缩，这里已开满鹿角海棠和鹤望兰。

拖动疲惫的身体，Noah随人流浑浑噩噩地走在街上。他离开这座城市很久，从初秋到冬来，他不是在战斗，就是继续没有头绪的漂泊。回到Darcey，纯粹出于渴望归属的念想。他不想再踏上Fortuna，此时此刻，心中唯一的容身之所是小公寓。

Noah心想她回到人间，但肯定还和Nero在一起。她是偏心的。她更向往爱情。Noah苦笑着，瘦削的脸上带上几分病容。他很久没有整理仪表，前刘海长长垂着，把疲惫不堪的眉眼遮挡，只露出干裂的嘴唇。他像个随处可见的落魄流浪汉，没有人在意他佝偻的背影。

沉浸在风雪和死寂中，Noah一步步朝公寓走，直到眼前出现一抹红。悄然的，他嗅到熟悉的香味，心里颤了一下，想要抬头看得更仔细，却后知后觉地发现刘海已太长太长。

“你呀，这是在搞什么行为艺术呢？”穿红呢子大衣的女孩问着，上前一步用手指挑开他的发丝，把干燥无光的刘海挽到他耳后。

Patty眨动天蓝色的眼，亭亭玉立地站在面前，脸上淡淡的雀斑星星般瞩目。这一刻，Noah感觉疲乏和欣慰同时涌上来，慢慢把头低下，靠在她肩头。少女的体香和温度逐渐把心里的寒意驱逐，他抬手抱住她，再叹一声，“我以为自己会一个人死在外面…”

在Noah看不到的地方，Patty脸上的笑容已经没有。她用力抿嘴，生怕自己的哭声从唇缝里泄出。可她最后实在忍不住，双手抵在他胸口，让他稍微后退和自己对视。

“Noah…”她脸上泪痕狼藉，湿润的双眸显得无比凄楚，“我会等你，我也一直这么做。但前提是你会回到我身边，而不是让我带着得不到回应的担忧停止呼吸。”

印象里，女孩从来都充满元气，偶尔耍耍大小姐的娇憨脾气。但她被自己弄哭了，被自己伤害。Noah心里涌起一股不可名状的苦味。他小心翼翼抱她，轻声问，“对不起。但你怎么在这里？”

“Dante回来后告诉我，他说你独自离开，谁都拦不了你。”Patty心里又气又悲伤，“那我呢，我没有劝你的资格吗，你凭什么不肯听我的？只要我开口，想被我泡的男人能从事务所门口一路排到Cindy的店！我又凭什么非要喜欢你？”

Noah被她使劲捶着胸口。虽然这点力道对他来说完全不碍事，但他感觉自己的灵魂被打出血了，疼得要命。我真像个傻瓜。Noah深深自嘲，用愧疚的眼神凝视她。

“你不准看我！你不准！”

“好，我不看你了…”他用手环住她的腰，闭上眼睛。

她继续浑身发抖地问，“你喜欢我，还是不喜欢？”

他回答说：“我不会再爱上别人。”

“那我和你姐姐，你选谁？”

Noah诧异地睁开眼，“我怎么可能对自己的姐姐…”

Patty吸着鼻子，大声说：“可我就是吃醋了！继承者、吸血鬼什么的我压根不想管，我把你当做我的所有物，所以你能不能有点身为男朋友的自觉？”

他哑然，那种又暖又疼的情绪冲撞着胸膛。

她揪住他衣领，继续说：“当你满世界流浪，我也在满世界找你，而且没给任何人商量，包括我妈妈！我都想好了，要这次又没在Darcey见到你，我就认为你心里没有我！我们分手，我们就分、唔！？”

Noah捏住Patty下巴，把第二个“分手”吻回她嘴里。他近距离看着她，眼神像某种兽类，“分不了，除非我死。”

心脏悸动着。她哽咽地说：“你该是我的，是我的…”

他心里叹息着，再次抱紧她。自己总是在追赶那个背影，却忘了有人在等自己回过头。

“谢谢你，Patty。”

“哼，你就感激我的不离不弃吧，我已经收到很多表白信，你自己看着办。”

Noah失笑，替她把金发里的落雪扫去。而她硬拽他去理发、换衣服、吃饭，好久才依依不舍地去火车站，准备向母亲解释说明。

他嘱咐道：“到了家里给我打电话。”

她点头，在车门关闭的前一秒才跳进车厢，转身挥手说再见。等火车开走不见，Noah又一次感觉到冷，但没冷到心里去。走在回公寓的路上，他看着街道的一条条残雪在破云的阳光里融化，本觉得心情轻松起来，可暗灰色的水光里蓦地倒映出人影，是那个银发女人。

她说：“我说过，你会想见我的。”

“不，你自作多情了。”Noah驻足，却没有露出不耐烦的情绪。他问，“你究竟为谁卖命？”

银发女人微微惊讶。他观察她的影子，说：“真正想要阎魔刀的不是你，对吗？”

她深意地眯眼，“你这是想对我伸出手，还是举起枪？”

他冷冷地回答说：“我不会做让她失望的事。”

她呵呵一笑，说：“对于Nero，不管女人还是武器，这些都是他从别人那里抢来的，你可认同我的话？”

Noah皱眉，“武器不归我管，而Misty的选择我无权干涉。”

“你太卑微了。”银发女人同情地说，“告诉你另一件事吧，阎魔刀真正的主人是她的救命恩人。如果不是他，你姐姐没法活着离开魔界。当时力量和人性被一分为二后，人性的她是被那人豁出命保全下来的。你愿不愿意仔细听，再跟我做个交易呢？”

Noah攥紧拳头，想要反驳又古怪地没有底气。这个女恶魔正在用他还不知道的真相撼动他的决心。“给我说仔细些，到底是怎么回事…”目光变得深幽，他心里的火再次烧起来。

公寓的客厅灯火辉煌。Misty一边和Yates打电话，一边吃青酱意大利面。

Noah跳进阳台，愣住没动。她不会下厨，那盘卖相很好的面条不可能出自她手。趁她还沉浸于电话没注意到自己，他探长脖子，朝里面环视一圈也没发现外卖包装盒。他不得不猜想Nero来过这里。

“嗯，联络工作就麻烦你了，我等会儿去一趟…”Misty想要去厨房开一瓶果酒，一转身就被站在身后的Noah吓到，“等！等等！Yates，不用找Noah了，他回来了!”

吃惊地挂断电话，她按住弟弟肩膀反复观察他，确定他平安无事后松一口气，抱住他，“臭小子！你去哪儿了？”

Noah无言地回抱，视线落在餐盘。他确信了，Nero来过这里，替Misty做好饭再离开。回想起银发女人所透露的真相，他心情复杂，但忍着不写在脸上。他拍她后背，“我心里堵，一个人走走，已经没事了。你呢，还好吗？”

她笑起来，“我这又不是第一次去魔界。”。

他低头看她的手，“阎魔刀…不在你这儿？”

她稍微一愣，“…当然不在啊，我又不会剑术。”

那玩意儿被Nero带走了也好。Noah换上轻松的表情，和她聊起路上的见闻。当然这些都是编的，行尸走肉地行路，他哪里有闲心观察周围。所以Misty也敏感地猜想，弟弟多半又在介意没能保护自己，Carolina的事情对他打击很大。配合地顺着他的节奏，她也没让他发觉自己心里的忧虑。

千里以外，Dante接到了有暗号的委托。既然和恶魔扯上关系，他心甘情愿走这趟远门。踩着夜露，他来到接头地点，是一座偏僻的海岛，这让他恍惚间响起和Trish的初遇。事实令Dante更吃惊，委托人竟也是个漂亮的金发女郎，同时散发恶魔的气息。他感到不可理喻，心想难道魔帝复活了不成。

等金发女郎转过身，他立即停止咕哝。她有一双仿佛着了火的鲜红眼睛，令他立即想起从前，初次进入魔界时，自己在魔帝的宫殿里见过这个女恶魔。虽然只是匆匆一眼，但不同于别的恶魔，她没有表现出丝毫敌意，显得很特别。之后和Daisy的见面，让Dante对她的印象更深刻了。她们两个人除了气质和发色，别的地方几乎一致。而且Rosewood说过，除了Daisy，他还有一个妹妹。

“你就是黄蔷薇…”Dante感慨地说，一边开起玩笑，试探她现在的立场，“打算找我给主子报仇吗？”

她冷冰冰地盯着他，好像面部肌肉坏死了。许久后，她问，“你是empty的父亲？”

Dante挑高一侧眉毛，自从Misty继承了Rosewood的珍珠白发色，外人不是觉得她和他是父女，就是猜想自己和她是父女。而Misty还是一头棕色卷发的小雀斑少女时，已经有人在调侃自己和她的关系。

“不是，真不是。”Dante澄清道，这种事平时开开玩笑就算了。

然而金发女恶魔脸上露出怀疑的神色，这令Dante感到挫败，“嘿，打住吧，我们言归正传。你到底想做什么？”

“我大哥…白蔷薇现在和你在一起？”

闻言，Dante表情凝重，“你果然是他另一个妹妹。你确实没死，也没被魔帝洗脑改造？”

“准确地说，我的自由和时间都被折磨得所剩无几了。”被确认是黄蔷薇的女恶魔解开上衣，露出如旧墙壁般满是裂纹的躯体。

Dante只是粗略一看，就知道她撑不到见Daisy和Rosewood最后一面。他心里感觉遗憾，同时也好奇：自己打倒魔帝至少是十年前的事，这段期间黄蔷薇在做什么？

她这时说：“我知道你在想什么。但我要强调的是，离开魔界没那么简单。”

Dante点头，承认她的观点，“你为了这一刻，等待了至少十年时间？”

黄蔷薇表情有些痛苦地闭上眼睛，“是的…”

“说吧，我能为你做些什么？”

“把这个，交给empty。”黄蔷薇用手捅穿自己的肚子，在苍白的血肉里掏出一枚怀表，“这对我很重要，是Patricia给我下达的最后指示，要交给最后一位继承者。”

Empty是最后分配出去的gift。怀表自然是给Misty的。Dante接过，但不想就这么答应，怕会对她不利。

伤口几乎没有愈合，黄蔷薇确实濒临死亡。她对他说：“如果你想要empty能更为独当一面地活下去，就尽管让她受折磨。”

“别这么称呼那孩子。”Dante叹一口气，“她有名字，Misty，Misty·Fortuna。”

黄蔷薇皱眉，“Fortuna…她真的姓这个？”

“不，是她自己起的。”

黄蔷薇闭上眼，说：“Patricia预言过，最后一个继承者会出现在那座岛上。本来该由我去找寻，再移交怀表，见证对方成为第一顺位的继承者。但是听到Patricia被魔帝收押，我把这一切都忘光了…”

Dante不安地问，“既然你和她都被困在魔界，那当年Misty看到的人是…？”

黄蔷薇摇头，“是Patricia残留在岛上的灵魂吧，因为我没来得及完成任务，而她不会轻易放弃。”

他安慰道：“这不是你的错。”

黄蔷薇抿唇盯着他看了很久，说：“你和他真不一样。”

“谁？”

“黑骑士。”

Dante心里一痛，说不出话。

黄蔷薇面朝日出的方向，轻声说：“没有时间了，替我祝Misty·Fortuna武运昌隆。”

等太阳完全升出海平面，她脆弱不堪的身体在喷薄的金色晨曦里变得细碎，化作随风而逝的点点晶尘。

Dante表情肃穆地目送这些晶尘飘远，直到视线里再没有反射的光点。他去岛上的修道院，找到水池洗净怀表，又到花园里折了红玫瑰和白玫瑰，把花枝洒向大海。之后，他没有回到事务所，而是去了Fortuna。在Zoewood的湖畔，Dante割开皮肤，滴了些血液到水中。他想见Daisy，

很快，湖面起了激烈的涟漪，浓雾弥散开来。

Daisy走出被一分为二的湖面，从发型到衣裙仍是无懈可击的完美模样。她火红的眸子盯着他，感到不解。

“这是Patricia的东西吗？”Dante把怀表拿出来。

Daisy只瞥一眼就神色大变。“换个地方说话。”她立即带Dante进入湖底花园。

花园的时间和外界的有差异，这里的冬天快要结束。他看到深绿的灌木丛里，迎春花结出了鹅黄的蕾，不禁想起了黄蔷薇，心情随之沉重。

虽然看不惯生活习惯邋遢的Dante，但该尽的礼数要完成，Daisy泡了一壶花茶，端来点心，再坐下来。

“Rosewood不在？”Dante问。

“Noah不是只身在外吗，他不放心，一直在找他。不过…”Daisy纤细的指头抚过怀表，她叹一口气，“这确实是Patricia用过的怀表，唯一的一只，是她母亲的遗物。你究竟从哪儿得到的？”

“一个人给我的。”

“谁，Rosewood还是Misty？”她眨眨眼，“对了，还是告诉你吧。Yates刚发通知了，Misty已经回来，Nero和Noah也都平安无事。”

Dante心里的忧虑一下子淡化很多。他笑起来，“那三个不安生的小屁孩儿…”

“是啊，小屁孩。”她也绽出笑容，气氛缓和了片刻，“言归正传，怀表到底是谁给你的？”

他沉默小会儿，开口说：“你的姐姐，或者说，你的妹妹。”

脸上的微笑瞬间凝固，她目光闪烁着，好半天才组织起语言，“你是说，黄蔷薇？”

他点头。她惊吓得站起来，茶杯摔到地上，“不可能！她已经…没有谁能活着离开魔帝的监狱！”

Dante深吸一口气，一次性讲明白，“魔帝被我重新封印，然后她花了十多年时间休养生息，一边寻找前往人间的通道，最后把怀表给我，要我转交给Misty。”

Daisy的嘴唇和手指一会儿张开一会儿紧缩。好半天，她才颓然无力地坐回椅子上，想哭又哭不出来。Dante犹豫片刻，最后还是把手按在她肩膀上。像是被打开一条通道，眼泪一下子涌出来。她捂住脸泣不成声。

“没事，你还有Rosewood…”他轻声安慰道。

她哽咽着对他说：“请不要把这件事告诉他。黄蔷薇失联后，Rosewood疯了一样去找她…他要知道了，只会把错全部归到自己身上。”

“好，我答应你。”

Daisy听他沉稳的吐字，心里感觉好受了些。“谢谢。”她小声说，抬头看他，“黄蔷薇还说了别的什么吗？”

Dante毫不犹豫地点头，“她很想你们。”

Daisy出神地盯着他，想从他的蓝眼睛里找到黄蔷薇的残影。“我知道了…我知道了…”她深深叹息，去盥洗室把仪容重新整理。

Dante收好怀表，准备离开。她叫住他，“等等，你大衣破了。”

平时对这些细节不甚注意的Dante愣住。Daisy让他重新坐下，找来针线盒把下摆的裂口补好。

“谢了…”注视细密又不易被看出的针脚，Dante有些恍惚。

“现在我不欠你什么了。”Daisy收拾好心情，又恢复高傲端丽的模样。

他哑然失笑，再吃一块点心，挥挥手，离开了湖底花园。

在Darcey的公寓里，正在商量期末备考事宜的姐弟俩听到电话在响。Noah猜想是Yates打来的，跑去接，听筒里却传来Dante的声音。他仔细听他的话，皱眉，“马上就要期末考试了，你确定让她马上去找你？”

Dante不接触学校好多年，被这么一提醒才回神，“行，考完了再说。”

“考完再说什么？”Misty冷不丁凑过来，拿走听筒，“老实交代，我走的这段期间是不是发生了什么？”

Dante知道她倔脾气上来了，叹气，“三个钟头后，Darcey的火车站集合，我有东西要给你。”

Noah不放心地问，“是委托吗？”

Dante回答，“是受人所托，我得转交给你姐姐一样东西，算是Patricia的遗物。”

Noah这才稍微松一口气。同时，Yates让火狮子lenore和冰狼Piper到火车站等Misty。

尊重他们的意愿，她把gift归还原主。Noah沉默地看完整个过程，表情不太轻松。一直皱着眉毛，他看Dante把那只怀表交给她。

Misty好奇地把外壳打开，却被吸入瞬间出现的异空间。震惊之中，Noah和Dante同时伸出手，最后只是拽断表链。Misty和表盘都消失了。

“你就没仔细确认过？”Noah恼怒地质问。

Dante任由他向自己咆哮，心里同样惊惑，又觉得事情变成这样并不奇怪。既然这是Patricia特地留给empty的信物，内藏玄机也不是不可能。

“我感觉得到，通道不是通向魔界的。”lenore仔细分析，推论道。

Piper点头赞同。

Noah不安地来回踱步。“不是魔界，那就是Patricia单独制造的空间，专门的陷阱…”他恨恨地咬牙，“故意刁难我姐姐，是吧？”

Dante看到他眼里的黑泥好像要溢出来，来不及劝阻，少年就独自朝出站口狂奔。他才结束一个人的流浪，Dante担心有谁会利用Noah。他与两位魔界继承者追过去，一边留意周围动静。

银发猎人的速度极快，如果不动用flora阻碍，Noah根本跑不掉。在他懊恼之际，广场的喷泉突然结冰，锋利的尖端射杀而去。

“趁现在，跟我来。”一只手从结冰的地面探出，抓住Noah，把他整个人拉入冰面下的空间。

愕然看着银发女人的脸，Noah忘了反抗。她带他来到城市的另一处角落，问，“还记得我们的交易吗？”

【2】

阎魔刀真正的主人是Dante的大哥Vergil。而Vergil还没有死，只是在魔界流浪了太久，身体濒临崩溃。人刀合一，只有阎魔刀能救他。

对这个说法，Noah本来是半信半疑的，但眼下Misty又失踪了，他也又一次变得冲动。他想让Vergil拿回阎魔刀，卖他这个人情，好让他进行空间移动把她找到。

于是，Noah高声强调，说：“我会带Vergil去找Nero，让他拿回自己的刀。我就想看那个人摔跟头！”

至于Vergil之后要做什么，银发女人和幕后之人又如何计划，他不想在意了。

“动作快点！”Noah没好气地命令道。

她不恼，慢悠悠抬指向坐在街边长椅上的斗篷男子，“不急啊，人就在那儿。”

对Vergil知之甚少，当他掀开兜帽，露出皮肤不停掉屑的脸庞，Noah心里震惊又迷茫。这样的Vergil，拖着奄奄一息的身体，拿到阎魔刀后真的能恢复生机吗？刀是武器，不是药。

这时Vergil对Noah也不了解，只知道他是Misty的弟弟，但这就足够了。“你们很像。”他抬手制止了对方的好心搀扶，咳嗽着站起来。

Noah还不知道他指的自己和谁。而Vergil再看少年一眼，又望向夕阳落下的方向，冰蓝虹膜映出一层淡薄的翡翠。

“眼睛，深绿色…”Vergil低声说完，让Noah立即带路，他要收回自己的阎魔刀。

Noah听Vergil的语气，再观察他的表情，觉得他没有说谎，蓦地猜想这个男人和Misty是认识的。

“就是你救过我姐姐，对吗。我替她还你人情。”Noah领他去可以坐黑车的地方。

喉咙里发出嘲笑般的气音，Vergil深意地说：“你管得太宽了，男孩。”

Noah无所畏地仰头，“我不想她再和奇怪的人扯上关系再被卷入危险的事情，不可以吗？”

Vergil眯起眼，“显然，这种事，她回到正确的时空后又发生了。”

Noah觉得不可思议，忍不住承认Misty被卷入异空间。Vergil垂眼看自己被夕阳拖长的影子，沉思着。

Noah对他说：“我不干涉你拿到阎魔刀后要做什么，但拜托你，帮我找到她。我担心有别的继承者伺机偷袭她。”

Vergil既不答应也不拒绝，脸上没什么表情。

“你…？”Noah不安地盯着他的侧脸。

“我可以找到她，但相应的…”Vergil清冷的语气里掺杂一种硝烟的气息，“告诉我，她胸口的那一刀，是谁捅的？”

Noah不禁打了个寒颤，他清楚地看到对方眼中闪过凛冽的杀气。别过脸，他心想Misty当时到底伤得多严重，竟让Vergil也感到愤怒。

他很有可能把Nero杀掉。猜想着，Noah装作不忍回忆的模样，摇头说：“我当时不在场，是别人告诉我，我姐姐为了保命，逃去别的时空。”

“你应该陪着她。”Vergil语气重起来。Misty“事不过三”的承诺他始终记着，也对第三次见面抱有期待，但现在到底是谁救谁呢？

Vergil在Noah疑惑的注视下发出一串低笑。

“没什么，继续走。”他提醒慢下脚步的少年，表情恢复一开始的冷漠。

因为Misty的再次失踪，Noah有充足理由不辞而别。连Dante也只当他的出走是意气用事，而不是要带Vergil去Fortuna。

要他知道自己大哥还活着，会露出什么表情？

Noah忽然理解也同情Dante。他和他都有像风一样的亲人，唯一的亲人。

“我没法带你乘坐正规的交通工具，监控和购票信息会暴露我们的。”Noah安抚被迫坐黑车的Vergil。贪图利益，车主硬让四个大男人挤在三人后座上。

但Vergil根本不觉得这点挤压算什么，他遭受过更不堪的。闭着眼，他在狭小闷热的空间里沉浸于自己的思绪。

他和Dante，一片晴空一片深海。Noah回忆Misty讲过的事：这对双胞胎因为观念不和而死斗数次，最后Dante留在了人间。

她说到这里就不说了，他也不好继续问，心想Dante活了下来。至于Vergil，那该是死了。但现在，故事中的死者活生生坐在旁边。仔细听的话，还能感觉到他皮肤开裂的动静。瘆人，又有些悲伤。

总算到了港口，Noah让Vergil呆在角落，他去打听今明两天船只的航线。直接去Fortuna是不现实的，那地方太偏，得辗转好几次。Vergil没怀疑。少年的深绿眼睛和她的如出一辙，明亮通透。他不想怀疑有相似目光的人。

好不容易，Noah打听到有一艘运煤船的航线符合要求，这样他和Vergil一周后能到达一个大港口，那里有去Fortuna的客轮。相比别的方案，这个用时已经是最少的。Vergil听了却皱眉，如果一路顺风，不遇上飓风之类的灾害，他仍要等大半个月才能拿回自己的刀。

Noah一脸为难，“你要去飞机场的话，还没登机就会被拦下问话的。你又没有身份证…”

Vergil刚想说无所谓，又懊恼地意识到现在的自己很虚弱，他是最厌恶软弱无力的。“好，就按你说的做。”忍住情绪，他低低地说。

Noah如释重负，后背的冷汗早就沁湿了最内的衣料，“你就在这儿坐着，等天再黑点我就带你上船。现在我去找点吃的。”

Vergil问，“为什么不等天完全黑下来？”

Noah解释，“姐姐有不少继承者朋友，里边有个人可以利用满月进行大范围搜查，我曾经吃过亏。以防万一，我们要在天黑前上船，但又要堤防别人的视线。所以，天色稍微比现在的再暗一点就好。”

Vergil安静听完，忽的笑出声。Noah以为他在笑自己，不高兴地嘟哝，“我是认真的。”

Vergil又勾勾手指。Noah犹豫着，慢慢弯下身，“干嘛？”

年长的半魔揉了揉他的头，表情没那么冷漠了。他微微点头，说：“你是对的。”

Noah大张着嘴，不理解对方莫名的温和。不自在地快步走远，他去码头的游摊买来海鲜粥、煎蛋，还有烙饼和足够的饮用水，足够两个人在船上度过一周。要还吃不饱，他随时可以用Flora制造铁渔网，趁夜色捞新鲜的海鱼，船上的厨房可以白蹭。Noah忽然感到骄傲，因为自己不仅可以保证他们到哪儿都能活下去，而且还活得不错。当他把这个想法告诉给Vergil，Vergil又露出刚才那样温柔得让人发憷的笑。

Noah小声说：“你不适合…呃，我觉得你最好保持高冷。”

Vergil动作斯文地喝粥，不发出一点声音。他不懂什么叫高冷，只是随性而为，没想过在少年面前隐藏情绪。

顺利登船后，Noah第一件事就是去厨房转悠。Vergil看着他，有种和Misty在魔界流浪的错觉。那时他们奔波的最大目的也有饱腹这一项。果然是姐弟俩，他这么想着。

在魔界待久了，吃的都是魔石或者容易下咽的恶魔血肉，Vergil的味蕾变得非常另类。人间的食物在他吃来，个别甚至会有一种难以言喻的味道。但他没理由挑剔，也绝不会说出口。Noah以为他一声不吭地进食是因为饿坏了，但他好面子，不开口。同样不说话，Noah默默给他餐盘里加了更多食物。Vergil稍微皱一下眉毛，非常短暂。很快，他继续面无表情地吃着。

半夜，在杂物间小憩的Noah感觉到空气里的异常，猛地惊醒。仔细一看，本来躺旁边的Vergil不见了。他伸手一摸，褥子还是温热的，对方刚走。急急忙忙的，Noah跑到甲板上，看到Vergil站在侧船舷边缘，低头朝海面看。他走过去，惊得差点叫出声。

Fearless和X-fly，两只大龙跟着船游动。一见到Noah，他俩抬起头，鲸鱼似的朝他喷出水花。

Vergil毫无睡意，便到甲板上吹风，看到这两条龙纯属意外。见他俩对Noah态度亲昵，他问，“你养的？”

“不，都是我姐养的，她还把能操纵重力的gift给了他俩。”Noah分别指着两条龙，介绍道，“身上长刺的是Fearless，表面光滑还反光的是X-fly。说出来你不信，X-fly本来是一只凝胶恶魔，Fearless刚孵出来的时候只有一副骨架。”

恶魔的进化本来就诡异，但不至于物种都变了。Vergil挑高眉毛，难免有些惊惑。

Noah两手一摊，“我也不知道怎么回事，反正…没有我老姐干不出的事儿。”

Vergil反复看在海里嬉戏沉浮的大龙，略微点头，问，“他们跟踪你？”

Noah心里一惊，急忙招呼两条龙，“嘿！你们，谁让你们来的？Yates，Rosewood？还是Twilight？”

Vergil皱眉，Noah口中的人他一个都不认识。他现在和人间的交集，大概只有Dante、Misty，现在多一个Noah。

“拜托，是谁都行，别让他知道我的下落！有功夫说教我，干嘛不去找我姐！”Noah对两只龙唠叨，也不管他们能不能接受。

好半天后，X-fly扭过头看Fearless，用Noah和Vergil都不能理解的龙语叽呜几声。漂亮的大翅膀舒展开来，他们掀起的水花在月光下闪闪发光。

Noah和Vergil看两只大龙一前一后飞走。

“我认为他们回去通风报信了。”Vergil抱起手，表情有点戏谑。

Noah不开心地咕哝，“我要被逮回去，你也跑不了。”

“你决定放弃？”

“才不！”Noah反驳，脑子立即转起来，“得想办法让船改变航线，去到最近的港口…Vergil，计划有变。”

他当然知道，看了看自己掌心，说：“但无论如何，尽快。”

端详那张不停掉屑的苍白脸庞，Noah心情沉重起来。让Vergil回杂物间等待，他潜入动力室准备制造点小破坏。第一次对一个接触不到一天的人如此上心。Noah安慰自己，因为对方帮过Misty，自己这么做是应该的。

这么想着，问题又回到原点：Vergil拿到阎魔刀后到底要做什么？Nero愿把阎魔刀就这么交出去？

良知受到考验，Noah其实还是不想Nero发生意外。就算他相安无事，可Vergil拿到刀后，会不会找Dante再次死斗？

没有头绪，Noah在本就闷热的动力室里汗如雨下。他希望Misty能在这里，她比自己更了解内情。蓦地，蒸汽呜呜作响的动力室里传出一声笑。他警觉地回头，望见一抹亮丽的金黄色。

Ibuki，掌管雨水的天狐。他和原来的模样没差别，凤眼白衣，手执一把朱红色油纸伞。

“小子，胆量见长。”Ibuki轻轻一跃，落到Noah面前，“劝你不要管Vergil，他和阎魔刀有感应，让他自个儿找去。”

Noah一想到Vergil脆弱不堪的身体情况，不忍道：“他能不能再撑半个月都是问题。”

Ibuki眯起眼，“Dante会让他撑得更久。”

“什么？”

“他从地狱爬回人间，就是为了打败自己的兄弟。”

Noah深吸一口气，对这句话感到心情复杂。他问Ibuki，“你怎么在这儿，Fearless和X-fly是你叫来的？”

Ibuki说：“我在魔界有个故人，她最近出现在人间。准确地说，不久前她才和你碰头。”

Noah眼前闪过银发女人的脸，不禁吃惊。

“我还在调查她的目的。但我确定她和她的主人想利用Vergil做点什么，当然那不是好事。”

“可是…就算我们阻止Vergil去找刀，他的身体也…”

“把他的时间暂停。”

“什么？”

“我说了，暂停。”Ibuki丢给他一个铜制罗盘，上边刻有东方样式的图案和纹路，“先让Vergil强制性睡眠，他对你没有戒心，你随便下药就行。等完成这件事，我再教你如何使用罗盘。”

不等Noah开口，Ibuki就朝动力室外走，召来一场清凉的急雨，舒服得他摇起金黄的大尾巴。

春天的Darcey明媚繁盛。校园的花木也因学生的朝气而更显蓬勃。

教师接过申请书，叹气，“我对你姐姐的事情感到抱歉，希望你不要因此沮丧。”

“我知道的，谢谢您的关心。”Noah走出办公室。门一被关上，他脸上的温和也消失。

刚才，他替Misty办理了退学手续。她出勤率实在太低，几乎没来上课。但无所谓，只要她想，她可以去任何一所学校。

Noah把档案袋丢在长椅上，坐下来。

“前、前辈，早上好。”女学生红着脸向Noah打招呼。

“嗯，早。”他礼貌地笑。

女学生微微失神，马上拉过同伴跑得飞快。Noah看她们的背影，忍俊不禁。论年级，大三的自己确实是前辈，可谁又能想到他实际上才七岁呢？

预备铃响起，他叹一口气，拿起档案袋朝教学楼走。“已经两年了啊…”他呢喃着。

两年，这是Misty消失的时间。这个数字或许还会增加。但Noah已经放平心态，他相信Misty不会丢下自己，遗弃这个还不安定的世界。

这两年里，受过她照顾的人都在打听她的消息。Yetas专门建造设施，对被陆续发现的人类继承者们以保护。

同时，所有人都很难忽略和她观念相反的魔界继承者。虽然他还潜伏得很深，没有大动作。Ibuki和Rosewood，经验老道的他们猜测这个人也在等待。Misty的回归，将代表他的正式出击。

听从了天狐的意见，Noah没有让Vergil顺利拿回阎魔刀。他被强制性休眠，躺在曾属于Patricia的城堡里。这件事依然被Noah和Ibuki严格保密。

刚回到公寓，Noah听到电话响个不停。Patty在找他。

“听我说，我找到最适合举行生日party的地方了！还记得去年我们参加花车游行的那座庄园吗？”

女孩兴奋地不已，Noah没法插一句嘴，无奈地笑。Patty对她的十八岁生日非常期待，去年圣诞起就开始计划，从现场布置到蛋糕设计，所有细节她都亲力亲为。好不容易等她说完，Noah适当给了些意见，暗示这位大小姐不要太铺张浪费。

“你是对的。要不，我把生日party和慈善捐献结合起来？”

“最好别这样，可能会发生令你不快的事情。你大可以挑个时间动员要好的朋友去做志愿者。”

“嗯嗯，我知道啦。就按你说的办，爱你哟！啾~”

Patty响亮地亲一下空气，故意让Noah听到。她让自己的生活有了青春特有的活泼。他不好意思地红了脸，慢慢放下听筒。正要去厨房做晚饭，Noah听到电话又响了。

“对了，你们学院下周是不是有音乐舞会？”Patty问。

“是这样…”他觉得Patty消息太灵通，这是放学前才发布的。他稍微一想，就明白她的意思，“我对跳舞没兴趣。不，我的意思是，我只想和你跳舞，所以不会参加。”

电话那头的Patty沉默一会儿，问，“真的？”

“这样吧，如果你下周有时间…”

“我来！我一定要来！”

她的声音太过兴奋，Noah怀疑她故意激自己发出邀请。因为这通电话，思绪不禁飘起来的Noah，切菜的动作也马虎起来，满脑子都是自己和女朋友在舞池里旋转欢笑的画面。

“见鬼…”被菜刀割破手指，他皱着眉毛嘟哝。因为有lotus，这点伤完全不算什么。但他敛了心神，开始认真料理食材。

吃完简单的一人餐，Noah去书房做功课。他不想Misty回来，看到自己的生活节奏变得混乱无章。等完成计划表上的所有安排，已经是晚上11点。Noah打一个呵欠，刚准备去冲澡，突然停电了。热水器是电热式的。他叹一口气，带好洗漱用品和衣服，走楼梯去附近的温泉会所，那里设有经营到凌晨的公共澡堂。

就在Noah离开没多久，物管工人完成了紧急维护。他因此错过一通电话，从事务所打来的，但拨号人不是Dante，正是消失了两年又三个月的Misty。

接连拨号，无人接听，她放下听筒，猜想弟弟也有了自己的私人生活。再环顾安静的事务所，这里还是老样子。Twilight和Patty负责打扫，不会显得脏乱。垃圾桶里有外卖小票，Dante两天前吃了两笼小笼包和一份不加橄榄的大号披萨。

Misty也没想到怀表里的空间与事务所相连，虽然这里一个人也没有。Dante该是带着Twilight做任务去了。

其他人呢，现在还好吗？

Misty再次拿起听筒，想给Yates打电话，由他告诉其他人：自己回来了。

但犹豫许久，她把听筒放回去。她很累，在表中世界呆了多久，就不停战斗了多久。

Patricia曾参与众多要塞、决斗场、监狱、宫殿的建设。Misty没想到Dante和Vergil当年死斗的魔塔也由她设计。不仅如此，各个楼层的看守者有半数都是她的手下败将。表面让他们做看守者，实际上是把他们俘虏、囚禁。这都是魔帝的意思。后来，Sparta参加魔塔的修建，配合Patricia把它暗中改造成人魔两界的隔离工程之一。

鏖战很久，Misty把守在所有要塞、决斗场、看守者、监狱、宫殿中的恶魔逐一打败，最后登上魔塔的顶层，被Patricia的灵魂碎片亲口告知了这些真相。

她感到无比疲乏，靠着柱子坐下，天上下着冷雨。从她进入魔塔那天起，这里一直下雨。

Patricia撑着洋伞，脸如瓷器般光滑而显得没有温情。她开口，依旧是醇厚的男低音，“我以为你会花更久的时间。又或者，我见不到你。”

Misty心情沉重，“我来这个时空多久了？”

“正好十五个月。”

“这还不算久吗？”她扶着柱子站起来，“噢，我忘了，恶魔不缺时间。”

“你可以选择放弃。”

“凭什么？”Misty一步步走近，“Dante说怀表是你要给我的东西，因为我是empty。回答我，Patricia，它对于你到底算什么？”

当二人面对面，她的呼吸喷到自己脸上，Patricia缓缓开口，“这是罪，然后是希望。”

“所以你格外慎重，把empty留到最后才交出去。你选择了我，我很荣幸，但…”Misty深吸一口，“它不是、你也不是我的希望，我的希望不在这里，在另外一个世界。我要去找他们。”

Patricia抚摸Misty的喉咙，“我可以让你的期待夭折在这里。”

“可如果我选择追逐你、模仿你、仇恨你、惧怕你，我就不配拥有empty。”

Patricia鲜红双眼在燃烧。她嘴角翘起来，表情却又还是冷冰。似乎兴奋，又在抑制。

Misty把心里话继续说出来，“你想找个人，她和你一样带着错误出生，然后这个错误被时间逐渐放大。Empty是潘多拉的盒子，谁得到它，受馈于它，也受累于它。”

Patricia点头，说:“我没能关上盒子。”

“所以你决定毁掉它。”Misty停下来，“那个魔界继承者，他的能力代表销毁、否定、抹杀。这不是你天生的力量，也不是从族人身上夺来的，这是你逃避罪，又拒绝救赎而创造的力量。”

Patricia闭上眼睛，默认。

Misty也好一会儿后才找回自己的声音，“最终我不是要和你决斗，而是和那个人？”

Patricia点头，“你早有感觉，不是吗？”

Misty问，“他叫什么名字？”

“没有名字。当一切、连同黑暗都失去，名字是没有意义的。”

“他和以前的我很像，空的（empty）。好，Patricia，你的矛盾和痛苦我都明白了。 ”Misty转过身走到边缘，看向模糊不清的阴暗天际，“你只让我、让empty来到这个空间，让我拼命战斗直到见到你……其实你是不想放弃的，再自我厌恶，哪怕罪可以不被宽恕，你但仍期待灵魂被希望包容。”

“对…”Patricia承认了，声音很低，这一声回答微不可查地在风雨里响起。

Misty看她，“我不是你的替身，你从来不决定我的一切。但我不认输，你就不会输。我可以离开了吗？”

Patricia点头。Misty从塔顶纵身一跃，却摔在空无一人的事务所。她倒在床上，立即昏睡过去。

被自己变成继承者的人，他们感觉得到自己的归来。Misty是这么想的。但她不知道，自己在异时空停留的时间里，empty让她发生改变，像是野兽变成了怪兽。

在人类眼里，事务所还是老样子，可附近的恶魔不敢靠近。她身处其中，这里变成巢*般的存在，异常危险。等Misty醒来，会发现自己在睡梦间不自觉发散魔力，卧室的角落凝出黑红色的结晶。这些就是魔石，由于不是被刻意制造的，纯度并不高。

远离这处全新巢*的一座城堡，外围幽深的湖水像倒映着深渊。湖面浓雾层层墙壁般郁结。

如今，只有一个继承者能感应到Misty，那就是和她能力和立场都对立的那个。在岸边，他摘下礼帽，露出一头灿烂的金发，对站在树下的银发女子说：“Empty回来了。”

【3】

来Dumary岛是多久之前的事，Dante忘光了。

“好久不见，男孩。”矮小的老婆婆说着这样的话前来迎接。她打量他身边的小女孩，珍珠白卷发，异色瞳，恶魔的气息。老婆婆感慨道，“也是，你早就老大不小了。”

Dante有些尴尬地挠头，“这位是Twilight，可我们并不是…”

“Papa。”Twilight要挟般眯起眼。

Dante郁闷地两手一摊，向老婆婆露出求救的表情，“那啥，你看得出的。”

“我老了，眼神不好。”老婆婆无视了他，拄着拐杖朝村子里走去。

“女人的直觉，这个老太太该是想替你说媒的。”Twilight让Dante抱起自己，在他耳边小声说。

Dante眉毛一皱，他的思索又被老婆婆一句话打断。她正停下脚步凝视他，““…老实说，Lucia是不同意再把你叫到岛上来的。”

Lucia是过去邀请他到这座岛上的女性，并且和自己共同与恶魔作战。Dante的思绪飞驰向过去的年岁。老婆婆则轻轻叹气，然后继续说：“她真是可怜。为了继承我的衣钵，一直住在这座岛上，明明岛上很少有年轻的男人。”

“然而，我年纪也不小了。”这么说着，Dante摸了摸懒于打理的胡子。

Twilight翻了个白眼，嫌弃地推开他，跳回地上。

老婆婆脸上浮现出苦笑。“是这样，但是…”她在话中铺垫了一下之后对Dante怒目而视。“我想说的不是这个，男孩。你掉入魔界后，Lucia一直在等你。你是知道的吧？她同样不放心我，好几次来往于这座岛和你的事务所……结果呢，你回来又突然不知上哪去了。”

“是这样的吗。”Dante挠着头打了个马虎眼。

但实际上他非常清楚。好不容易从魔界回来之后，到达自己所经营的的事务所，他在那里与Lucia再会了。但在那时正好来了一通电话，是有暗号的。既然来了与恶魔有关的委托，就不可能不去工作。不论是怎样的地方、怎样的对手，有报酬，还是没有报酬。

“真是，我都无言以对了，虽然不认为你会说要和Lucia白头偕老之类的话，但至少让她留下一段美好的回忆才算得上男人，不是吗？”老婆婆手上的拐杖尖对着Dante。

要是回答得不好听就有被揍的危险。Dante看一眼Twilight，小女孩抱起手，一副幸灾乐祸的表情。他深深叹气，开了口，：“抱歉。但是我这里也有我的状况。”

“廉价的谢罪。要是换做你父亲，他肯定会说更顺耳的台词。”

“饶了我吧。我可比老爹更有人情味。”

Dante这番话，使得老婆婆继续用拐杖指着他，“哼，可既然你来都来了，对Lucia的无礼就一笔勾销好了。”

“那么，想让我宰了的恶魔是谁？”一边转变话题，Dante向前迈步。他再次拜访Dumary岛就是为了这个理由。

“是Argosax。你当年不就是为了打倒他，才落到不得不进入魔界的下场吗？”

“我早忘了。我才没那功夫一个个记住恶魔的名字。反正宰了就是了。”

“总之，这次出现在岛上的是被称为那个Argosax的左右手的恶魔。”

老婆婆的说明让Dante用鼻子哼笑一声，“也就是说，之前打死的那只是No.1，这次是No.2吗？”

“你倒是说得轻巧。Argosax消失之后，在十年以上的岁月中，这家伙积蓄了了不得的力量。并且那家伙竟然想要攻陷人间。”说着，老婆婆眯起了眼。

“好吧，我来对付他。”Dante低声说着，看向她，“顺便问问，出现的是什么样的恶魔啊，婆婆？”

“反正是明天就忘了的名字吧？但我还是要告诉你。恶魔的名字是Balrog。根据传闻，是个操纵火焰的凶暴恶魔。你小心。”

接受了老婆婆的忠告，Dante露出微笑，“啊哈，交给我好了。Twilight，你就留在村…Twilight？”

小女孩正皱着眉望向海面。

“你发现了什么吗？”Dante走过去问。

“说不清楚，就是突然不安。”

Dante远眺，只看到一片潋滟的波光。“明白了，赶紧解决这什么Balrog就回事务所，搞不好新的委托人已经要急疯了。”顿一下，他小声问，“她还是没回来？”

Twilight摇头，“没有，不然我可以立即感应到。”

Dante无奈，“好吧，她真是个贪玩儿的家伙…”

其实Twilight的预感是正确的。她做出过太多次精准的预测。现在真的有非常严重的事发生。

遥远的城堡，暴风雨的制造者Elvis站在落地窗前。阴沉沉的天空照得他的脸显得如鬼一样苍白。不过他本就是吸血鬼。

“那个男孩呢？”Vergil吃力站直，不动声色地环顾四周，对陌生的华丽卧室感到怀疑。

“男孩？”窗边的Elvis转过头，想了想，“噢，empty的弟弟，你说lotus。”

Vergil皱起眉。Elvis把继承者视作力量的容器，自己本无所谓对方的傲慢。可他反感Elvis对那对姐弟的蔑视。想到这里，Vergil又不得不思考自己为何出现在这里。失去意识前，他和Noah呆在一起，刚离开货船…

“你杀了他？”Vergil不禁想到最遭的情况。

“怎么会呢，事实上…”Elvis开始介绍Qliphoth这种以人血为食的魔树。只要吃下Qliphoth的果实，Vergil就能得到打败Dante的力量。

为此，阎魔刀是必须的。但它现在在另一个人手里。可要找到并接近这个人不容易，他算是人类继承者阵营的一份子。而被雪女教唆的Noah成为领路人。

Elvis轻笑道：“另外，你最终被lotus抛弃了。”

Vergil一脸阴郁地盯着他。

Elvis又说：“他最终还是不希望你拿回阎魔刀。lotus更在意他姐姐，不希望给她添乱。”

Vergil则发出一声冷笑，没有表露出太过恼怒的情绪，认为Noah这么做反而是对的。

“这里离Fortuna有两千七百公里远，你就这么走了？”Elvis叫住步履蹒跚的半魔。

“休想再利用我。”Vergil执意离开。

“我硬闯入城堡把你叫醒的事，很快就会被传开，到时候就连empty也会赶往Fortuna阻止你。”

“她不能，谁都阻止不了我。”

“不，死亡可以，而且现在的你也离崩溃也不远。”

“闭嘴！”Vergil杀气腾腾，又立即咳起来。这让他回过神，想到Elvis刚说的话。他一眼瞪去，“不是你把我带到这里的？”

“当然，我对监禁可一点兴趣没有。”

Vergil垂眸想了又想，只有一种可能：Noah令自己陷入昏迷，再把自己藏在这里。可最终还是被Elvis发觉了。拧紧眉毛，Vergil裂纹纵横的脸上透出浓浓的阴郁之色。“带我去找阎魔刀，立即。”他命令道。

房间里顿时寒气弥散。一直在角落不吭声的雪女杏眼圆瞪，她对Vergil的语气非常不满。

“无妨，Azusa。”Elvis轻描淡写地说，扫去挂在衣服上的冰晶，“感觉到了吗，你的老朋友马上就到。”

从窗外吹进的风里透出越来越浓的湿气。这是大雨将至的前兆。而Ibuki是司管雨水的天狐。

“Elvis大人，这只野兽的首级是我的。”叫做Azusa的雪女请求道。

“可以，但不是现在。”

“好，遵命。”

Elvis看一眼腕表，“四月三十日，中午十二点。嗯，再给我一天时间，我先去魔界给Qliphoth找一处好的苗圃，你不会有异议吧？”

Vergil观察自己的发白开裂的掌心皮肤，冷冷地说：“今天天黑之前。”

Azusa想把他冻成冰棍。Elvis却拦住她，一笑置之，“我明白了。最迟今天傍晚六点，也期待你的拿手好戏，black angel。”

正在积雨云中踏空飞奔的Ibuki，感觉到城堡里的活物气息一下子消失。他停下，思忖着，身后的金黄狐尾不安甩动。片刻，他调转方向，开始争分夺秒的新奔波。

五个小时后，事务所大门被一道金黄的烈风冲碎。激烈的声音如针扎醒Misty，浑身暴涨的魔力外泄，把卧室的摆设撞得到处都是。她匆忙回过神，诧异地看到在角落和天花板凝结的黑红色魔石。人间不会出现分布密集的魔石群。她感到不可思议，有种又回到魔界或者表中世界的错觉。

“Misty！”Ibuki一冲进卧室就变回人形，用力按住她肩膀，审视般看了她好一会儿，“打起精神，要战斗了，恶战。”

她还有些恍惚，人是飘的。Ibuki没给她充分缓冲的时间，吩咐道：“去，通知Yates，让他告诉所有人你回来了，魔界继承者也开始正式行动。那家伙一直在等你，是一个非常有耐心的顶级掠食者。不仅如此…”他顿一下，把Vergil回了人间的事情告诉她，但没有提及Noah。

这下，Misty彻底清醒。她慌慌张张下楼，扑到办公桌前翻日历。反复确认后，时间已过去两年又三个月，再多了十七天。

现在是四月三十日，下午五点十四分。

四月三十日…

四月三十日……

艰难回忆后，Misty总算想起来这一天是什么日子，她一刻不停，立即给Yates打电话。好几次，她差点没抓稳听筒。

“听我说，Yates你先听我说！现在不是高兴的时候！立即、立即…！”Misty用力捶桌，在Ibuki的顺背下深呼吸，不让自己喘不过气，“现在在岛上的，除了Nero他们这些原住民还有谁？”

Yates的回复是：August已经回到歌剧院复职，Rosewood也刚好外出办事。

听完，Misty有种世界末日降临般的无力感。

“无妨，只有Daisy也行，来得及，现在的Vergil不足为惧…”Misty抓乱头发，一边念叨，“让她马上去找Nero，快点！然后…然后其余人都去Red Grave市，我等一下也去那里。”

Yates对这座城市不熟悉，“那里发生什么了？”

“如果已经发生，那就是最遭的情况。我就是不想看它发生。”

心神不定地放下听筒，Misty无力地坐在椅子上，又问Ibuki，“我弟呢？”

“回去念书了。”天狐看一眼因夕阳照射而橙黄浓烈的天色，“相比这里，Darcey离Red Grave更近。不出意外，他是最先抵达的。”

“不行，他不行。”Misty站起来，着魔似的不停重复“不行”，摇摇晃晃走出事务所。

“我先走一步。”她转头对Ibuki说。脚下的土地蓦地变得如液体一样，她一下子被吞没，地面也立即回复坚实。

Ibuki看在眼里，知道Misty掌握了vortex，可能比原主更精通。他刚变回兽型进行追赶，事务所里突然传开一声闷响，有什么砸在地上。他折回去，看到了负伤的冰狼Piper。

Misty消失后，Dante让火狮子lenore把事务所当做转移据点，方便传递魔界的信息。

“lenore呢？”Ibuki用身体搀扶Piper，让他能站稳。

Piper回答说：“他和Adamas一起断后。我们在地下要塞交换情报时，那个魔界继承者来了。”

“二保一的无奈。”Ibuki叹息，又问道，“这次确定他的身份没有？”

Piper点头，“是的，一切如你所料，对方是魔界顺位第一贵族的家主Elvis，他暗中把魔界继承者和权位竞争者几乎屠尽。半个月前，魔界第三贵族的所有人无故失踪，我怀疑就是他干的。”

“你是对的。我才察觉，Elvis杀了同为继承者的第三贵族家二小姐，再利用她的血亲以便突破我的幻境。”

Piper惊诧，“说起来，Elvis的近侍官也是制造幻境和结界的高手，是东洋来的雪女。”

Ibuki眼神略微晦暗，“…对，她和我一样是东洋的妖。”

Piper不禁问，“你们以前认识？”

“一段孽缘。”Ibuki让Piper留在事务所养伤，朝门外走去，“现在是时候斩断它了。”

【4】

无论现在，还是过去，踏入鸟居都意味着进入神域。来到神社后，所有的行为举止都应特别注意。

Azusa小时候，母亲和族里的长辈都这么说。雪女一族富有信仰，在居住地境内的最高峰修建了神社，供奉雪原和天空的神明，祈求长久的安宁生活。神社里一年四季都有白梅花绽放，很美。但Azusa看久了，心里有些腻。

白的、白的、白的……

领地里到处都是一片洁白。可她不敢表露不敬，在闭塞的族群，与众不同就是大忌。不能质疑古老的信仰、不能质疑无暇的圣洁。还有，不能与人类亲近。所以Azusa没见过人类，只从母亲和族里的长辈们那里得知，他们是在人类阴阳师和驱魔师的赶尽杀绝中，逃入雪原得以幸存的一族。

“所以，你发现了吗？”

“发现什么？”

“你每说三句话，里边有两句是关于你母亲或族人的观点。”

天狐的发言让Azusa陷入沉思。她睡不着，溜入神社里看梅花，发现树下站着一只金黄的狐狸。不等她靠近，狐狸就变成人形，长发好像流动的阳光微微摇曳在脑后，像能灼伤她的眼。

他说自己没有名字，只是路过，顺着梅花的香气来到这里。天狐和雪女彼此都不是认生的性格，很快聊起来，于是有了刚才的对话。

Azusa想反驳，又觉得没底气。她两百多年来没见过外来者，想了好久，问，“你能带我离开这儿吗？”

“理由。”

“我想看更多除白色之外的颜色，还想接触人类。”

“你会后悔。”

“至少你不会再觉得我是个没见识、没主见的妖。”

“不是妖，只是白纸。”

“你信不信，我要长成一只有自己神社的大妖怪！”

天狐挑眉，不言。Azusa的话不是没道理，对于人类，过分残暴并难以歼灭的妖、还有与人亲近彼此互利共生的妖，是能拥有一间神社的。为前者修建，是为了息怒讨好；为后者修建，则是认可和祈愿。

“你说话啊。”Azusa伸手在天狐面前挥舞，一阵蓝盈盈的冰花在指尖飘动。

半晌，他转过身，雪白的衣袖扬起。“跟上。”他平淡地说。

Azusa最开始是不舍的，但外边的世界太有诱惑力，她最后迈开腿，在雪里跑起来。天狐带她下了山，去人头攒动的边境集市、内陆不夜的歌舞伎町，再乘船漂流过陡峭的山峡、杜鹃花的丘陵、一碧千里的牧场，最后到了海边。

“海那边是另一个世界。”天狐说。

“怎样的世界？”

“让你无家可归、无路可退。”

Azusa困惑片刻，回忆着一路的所见所闻，她看到的是太平盛世、四季如春，而且人类也是温暖、充满笑容的。

“我要去。”

天狐微微叹息，领她上了无人掌舵的船。在她不解的目光中，他震袖一挥，晴朗的空中立即布满乌云，不会儿雨水淋漓，大风鼓动船帆，朝着遥远的彼岸。

“你懂召雨之法？”Azusa喜阴不喜热。她在下雨天里心情舒畅转圈，银白的马尾旋出活泼的弧度。

“我司管雨水，所以云游四方。”天狐背手而立，在船头站得笔直，挺拔修长的身影看得Azusa有些失神。她后知后觉想到族中长老在神社周围布下的结界，照理来说连雕鸮都飞不进去。“你有没有受伤？”她靠近天狐，小心地问。

天狐侧身看她片刻，抬起手，掀开衣袖，露出一截肌理分明的雪白小臂，上边覆盖一层淡青色花纹。

“诅咒！”Azusa吓一跳，意识到他被长老们的结界攻击了。她懊悔又着急。这诅咒一旦蔓延全身皮肤，中招者必死无疑。

“不碍事，登陆了就会好。”天狐说得云淡风轻。

Azusa没心情赏雨了，紧挨着他坐在船头，时不时抬头看他。总算到了彼岸，她跳到岸上，下意识去最近的城镇找大夫。可她忘了人类大夫医不好妖的咒术。能解咒的，不是阴阳师就是驱魔师。可他们是妖的死敌！

Azusa脸色苍白地立在原地，回头看天狐。天狐却从怀里拿出一截梅花枝，插在Azusa的发间。一下子，苞蕾绽放，花瓣和她头发一样洁白动人。

“就在这里等我。”他让她原地等候，一枚贝壳变成一柄朱红的油纸伞，他撑伞离开了。

看他在晨雾中渐渐淡去的背影，Azusa心里有种说不清的酸涩和担忧。她觉得离开雪原不算有悔，来到这处彼岸也不悔。可天狐要一去不回，那她真的会后悔。

“我跟你走！”她追出去，用力握紧天狐的手，顿时被掌心里的寒意惊吓。她并没听哪个长老说起，结界的咒术还会影响到体温的。

“我不能再让你独自行动了。”使劲摇头，Azusa把他抓得更紧了。

天狐淡金的眉宇微皱，默默看她，片刻后才继续朝前走。

这一路上，周围死寂又荒芜，连一声鸟叫也没有。在满是碎石和杂草的开阔地走了好久，Azusa才看到一座高高的城墙。城墙紧闭的大门上，悬挂了两具已经被风干的人类尸体。她屏住呼吸，身体不自觉靠近天狐。

“很久以前，在你更小的时候，这里曾是一片生机勃勃的土地。”天狐朝前走，推开城门。映入二人眼中的，是残破不堪的街道，斑驳的血迹还有七零八落的骸骨。

Azusa感觉到空气里弥散着死亡、绝望还有诅咒的气息。她担忧地看向天狐。而他仿佛熟悉这里的一切，带着她在死气沉沉的街巷里穿行，来到一座同气氛一样落寞的神社。

随天狐登上堆满枯枝败叶的台阶，Azusa惊讶地发现他走过的地方，有绿色植物从砖缝里萌芽，迅速开出一团团紫色的美丽花朵。

“紫阳花。”天狐说，“这里曾开满紫阳花。”

这是一种完全不同于白梅的花卉，Azusa看得入了迷。

山腰上，神社的鸟居已经垮塌，但明显是受外力破坏才碎裂的。她情不自禁松开手，走进空地里缓慢环顾周围，“这里为什么会变得这么萧条？”

天狐凝望在Azusa发间绽放的白梅，一面坐在枯井边缘，“是我干的。”

“诶？”

“迁徙的候鸟告诉我，这里正饱受干旱之苦，于是我来了，一如既往地降雨。我是从五谷、水泽还有人类的祈愿里诞生的妖，司管雨水是为了苍生，而不是为了其中哪一个人。”

Azusa忖道：“难道，有人利用了你？”

“是。领主很贪婪。习惯被人类敬仰、爱戴的我大意了，被囚禁在这座神社里。”

“可是…”Azusa不可置信，“这种小地方，怎么会有人能抓住你？人类最厉害的阴阳师不都死去好久了吗，那是好几百年前的事了。”

“你说得对，Azusa。”

没想到第一次被他完整称呼名字是在这种场合，Azusa心里别扭，抿着嘴唇看他。

“确实没有阴阳师、驱魔师能奈何我，但妖呢？”

“妖？”Azusa瞪大眼睛，“你的意思是，出现了叛徒？”

天狐金黄的凤眼微微眯起，表示肯定。Azusa虽然和外界接触甚少，但仍相信所有妖族一定不会为了人类陷害同胞。

“告诉我…”Azusa走近天狐，心跳激烈，“真正把你关在这里的，是谁？”

“问得好。”天狐平静开口，“再仔细想想，你开始心里有数了。”

像是受了蛊惑，Azusa眼前闪过雪原居住地的画面，好像被风搅动的雪花那般零碎。她睁大眼睛，喃喃道：“妈妈说，我们的神社，供奉的是雪原和天空的神明。神明大人会保佑我们过上安宁的生活…”

天狐的微笑非常美丽，却又冰冷，“但我不会飞，也不会飘雪，我只会降雨，替代那些无法哭泣的尸体。”

Azusa脚底发软，一下子跪倒在地。

“在数百年前的妖族围剿里，雪女一族向阴阳师屈服。表面上你的祖先们被击溃，狼狈逃入雪原深山，但暗地做了人类的武器，同胞的断头台。”天狐站起来，背手信步朝前走，“妖终究是妖，厉害的阴阳师们纷纷离世，你们雪女一族也准备斩断锁链，卷土重来。”

“人类当然也察觉到了，说来也巧。当这里的领主要求雪女一族把我囚禁于此，雪女一族也动了歪脑筋，最后把我本体留在这里，背着人类悄悄吸收我的力量。于是，你在雪原和天空的神明保护下，一直过着安宁美好的生活。也亏得人类和雪女一族各种都心怀鬼胎，我最终找到破绽，解放了自己。”

Azusa彻底明白，天狐为何说，这一去会让自己无家可归、无路可退。恍然回神，她摇晃天狐的肩膀，大声问，“妈妈，我妈妈她们现在怎么样了？”

天狐看她凝成冰珠的眼泪一颗颗滚到地上，缓慢开口，“你的祖先太得意忘形，以为有了我就不用在费心思加固结界。现在的雪女居住地，就像是一盏被掀开玻璃罩的油灯，被甩到了冰天雪地里。”

“不会有事的，我们是雪女！不怕风雪！”Azusa不顾一切地往回跑，心里充满懊悔和悲痛。

天狐清楚她赶不及救族人，纵然他只是拿回自己的力量就离开了，可雪女一族的保护结界因此形如虚设。妖气一暴露，他们被附近的阴阳师、驱魔师甚至其他妖族察觉只是时间问题。过了太久的安逸生活，雪女一族估计忘了该如何战斗。天狐心想，回到居住地的Azusa估计连族人的尸首都找不到。雪原一向是食物匮乏的。

时隔多年，他依然漫游天地，随心所欲降雨，不再受人敬爱，逐渐被遗忘。一天，白梅花的香气比雪女本人更先被天狐察觉。他虽然没在她银白的发丝间看见白梅，但她身上确实弥散着花香。

不欢而散后，Azusa拼了命研习结界和幻术。现在她已经是名副其实的大妖怪。天狐和雪女相离十步之遥，他故意让天下起骤雨，街上行人纷纷奔跑。他从容地撑开朱红色油纸伞，上前和她面对面。

Azusa瞥向周围惊呼的人群，“多此一举，为什么不直接杀了他们？”

天狐略微恍惚，又问，“你呢，不杀我报仇？”

“雪女一族和你已经两清。但是…”她话锋一转，从宽大的衣袖里取出一截白梅花枝，花朵都被极薄的冰覆盖，保存完好，“我欠你的。”

天狐默默接过，指尖碰到她发凉的指尖。

“站住。”Azusa叫住准备转过身的天狐，绕到他身前，“诅咒的寒毒还在，会持续侵蚀你的内脏，直到把你灵魂也冻住。”

“没这回事。”天狐稍微皱眉。

Azusa当他执意要面子，不肯承认。“真正的自由，这是我自己要还给你的东西。”她拉起天狐的手。这次换做她走在前方。

她把这些年学习到的关于结界和幻术的一切都教给了天狐。多方打听后，她也知道解这毒需要些什么。

“我就帮你到这里，你的命你自己救。”Azusa面无表情地说。就像她种族的名字一样，美丽而冰冷。

天狐金黄的凤眼里没有明显波澜，他同样有些冷淡地望她，同时又有些无奈。他的寒毒其实早就解除了，但这是眼下彼此还能结伴而行的唯一交集。

最后，在城外的岔路口分道扬镳，天狐如释重负又略感惆怅地说：“时间过得真快…”

Azusa停下脚步，表情变得复杂。过一会儿，她才小声说：“你就不该活着。”

不等天狐开口，她就疾步跑远，所到之处的路面连同旁边灌木都凝结出冰花。天狐对她刚才别扭的祝愿并不感动，他反而认为过去的自己不该带她下山，就那样一无所知地和族人死在一起或许更好。Azusa是一张白纸，再轻的笔触都能在她心上留下深刻印象。然而他给她画下的第一笔，就是关于背叛和死亡的沉重。

“哎呀，Ibuki，真难得你没迟到。”蓦然出现的时空裂缝里，Patricia提着裙摆款款走出，对天狐微笑。

已经和她认识并拥有名字的天狐沉默点头，仍看向Azusa消失的方向。

“好美…”Patricia看到地上的冰花，“我想起Piper了，ray（灯塔）和他可真是太登对了。当然，你和Libra（天平）也是很合适的，不考虑一下吗？”

“Patricia。”天狐转过身，脸上的表情是少有的凝重。

“看来你遇到麻烦了。”她也收敛情绪，认真起来。

“允许我把Libra先交给一个故人。”

“你那冷冰冰的小情人？”

“Azusa的存活，进一步迷失是我的失误。”

“所以你间接承认和她的关系，并且计划将错就错？”

“暂时是。”

Patricia没想到Ibuki如此干脆，忍俊不禁，可很快摆出严肃的表情，“我能预见，你们将来有一场厮杀。你只能用死亡的方式引她离开迷途。Libra只是拖延了时间。”

Ibuki好似要诉苦一般虚张嘴唇，又紧紧闭上。湿冷的叹息在心底缓慢流过。

魔界，第一贵族宅邸。

“Elvis大人，外、外边…！”传话官匆匆忙忙跑进书房，手忙脚乱地比划，“一个女恶魔，冰属性的女恶魔！”

“嗯，我感觉得到。”Elvis摘下金边眼镜，看向不停结冰的天花板。“这里不需要废物。”他站起来，一边朝门外走一边按住传话官的头，魔力外放，直接把他碎成齑粉。

谒见大厅里，Azusa已经在等待。她几乎把守卫屠光了，但雪白的和服和银发一点血渍也没沾上。

“你从人间来？”Elvis很淡然，就像在进行一次稀疏平常的社交。

“东方的妖魔和这里的居民差别大吗？”她稍微歪头。

“大同小异，但…”他闭上眼睛嗅了嗅，“魔界不会有这么干净的花，还有白雪。”

她抿住嘴唇，盯着他不说话。

他打一声响指，让侍从给她端椅子，“开门见山，你找我有什么事？”

“很感谢，但不用了，我长话短说。”

“好，请。”Elvis态度客气，好像对方差点拆家的事情不曾发生。

因此，Azusa表面平静，其实心里一直犯嘀咕。她在魔界潜伏几十年，自以为摸清了Elvis的脾气，他与世无争、孤僻。可这眼前绅士打扮的金发恶魔，俨然一副社交高手的模样，礼貌又恰到好处的冷淡。

“我知道你是Patricia的继承者。”Azusa直接道。

他愣都不愣一下，点头，“虽然知情者少，但这在魔界不算秘密。你是知道才来找我的，不是吗？”

她感觉自己一下子陷入被动。Elvis带来了不同于他那优雅微笑的压迫感。定了定神，她说：“不仅如此，我知道你代表着什么…”

“比如？”

“否定，全面性的否定，无条件的毁灭。”

一瞬，Elvis眼里翻涌起风浪，“我欣赏你的敏锐，还有胆量。”

这是在要挟。她心知肚明，也不怕，继续说：“我想跟随你。”

他这下一愣，“你，接着说。”

“我在人间流浪了五百年，一直在寻找答案——我的时间该怎样被浪费？”

“浪费？”他忍俊不禁，“给你一个提示，当你失去方向的时候，观察你父辈的足迹。”

“我就是因此迷茫的。”

“怎么说？”

Azusa把妖族和阴阳师间的恩怨纠葛、雪女一族的叛变、天狐的遭遇说给Elvis听，道出自己的烦恼，“我对先祖、自己的同胞，还有名义上的敌人——人类，都充满困惑，我找不到归属感，不知道路要怎么走。我要为了谁、站在哪个立场上能让自己安心？”

“你觉得我能给你方向？”

“我认为我们是同类。你所持gift的意义给了我启示，毁灭也是一种方法，不是吗？”

“小雪女…”Elvis深意地眯起眼，一步步走近，“实际上，你这是在逃避，利用我逃避现实。你怯弱、没有主见，而你即便知道，还是希望躲到谁的身后。”

“只要你给我方向，给我命令，我可以锋利。”

Elvis端详眼神显得兴奋的Azusa，“你是相当虚伪又有潜质的工具人。如果我稍微没满足你病态的心愿，我可能被反咬一口。”

“我值得你费些精力，不是吗？你不需要谁帮你圆满你的意义，但我可以这件事变得更顺利。反正我无所谓恶魔、妖族、人类到底会怎样，我可以是任何东西，又可以一无是处。”

“你真是…”他暂时没找到合适的形容词，手在半空举高又放低。

“允许我被你使用。”Azusa主动伸出手，眼神灼热。

没有犹豫，Elvis用力回握住。

【5】

在崩塌的地下要塞，Adamas使出全力用phantom释放出腐蚀性菌体，把压在身上的石头弄得松软。他挣扎着翻身，在一片漆黑狭小的空间摸索。好半天，他抓到毛茸茸的东西，是lenore的头。

“小猫，死了没？”

“嗯…”

“玩火的，大点声儿，你还活着吧？”

一会儿后，lenore虚弱的声音响起，“疼…”

“再坚持一会儿，那混球还在地上没走。”Adamas稍微安下心，松开手，“你的冰狗子已经到人间了？”

“他…叫Piper。”

“行，P狗子。”

Lenore想笑，但一开口就扯到伤口，他咳了几声，又有种要昏迷过去的感觉。

Elvis的袭击非常突然，他条件反射要利用月亮进行转移。而对方料到自己会这么做，火力集中，差点把自己当场杀死。还好Adamas赶紧拽着他深入地底，逃过致命一击。现在他们在地下好几百米深的地方，既可以说是等死，也可以说是等待转机。

“真走运，今儿不是满月啊，竟然能成功。”Adamas已经做好被Elvis从地里挖出去的准备，心里坦然，有了闲情说笑。

lenore也觉得不可思议。当他用尽力气转移Piper时，发现人间是晴天，本来scabish的通道是打不开的。要么是奇迹，要么是他的gift发生质变，不需要人魔两界都处于夜晚并且都有满月。

“我感觉是老大在保护我们。”Adamas喃喃自语。

lenore闭上眼默认。他也希望是这样。

站在地表的Elvis看着面前不停塌陷并喷涌出毒气的大坑，毫不畏惧那些病原体。他的gift代表销毁、否定，其他gift的攻击在他面前会被无效化。

“Elvis大人，有人来了。”一旁静候的雪女Azusa低声说，“是天狐。”

“嚯，他不跟着empty，却单独行动。”Elvis对他的做法感到好奇，“或许，他是冲你来的。”

“我？”Azusa秀眉一挑，“那倒是求之不得。”

“去吧。”Elvis摆手，“望你如愿以偿。”

Azusa感激地笑，眼里沸腾起兴奋的杀意。她转身急奔，所到之处，地上凝出尖锐的冰花。而Adamas和lenore躲入地底的行为非但没惹恼Elvis，他越来越觉得这是件好事。从口袋里取出一颗通体暗红的种子，他把它朝深坑中心抛去。

“献身于王的诞生吧，scabish、phantom。”金色的指挥家笑着，陶醉在灭却的交响乐中。

不一会儿，仿佛火山喷发的巨响里，魔树如巨蟒般的藤蔓二连三地直冲而起，纠缠成一股又一股，最后形成发达的根系，把地下空间尽数侵占。

“好久不见了，Qliphoth。你的主人在呼唤你。”Elvis做出嘘声的手势，摘下礼帽，猩红的双眼朝天上望去，“快了，快了，仔细听…”

叮叮当当，夹杂摩托引擎的轰鸣。

在光线略暗的车库里，两个人各自忙碌着。

“不过说真的，为什么要起这个名字？”Nico看着货车的车体上，“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯招牌。

Nero一边给red queen做例行保养，一边解释，“这是Dante送给我的。”

“你之前已经说过，所以我刚刚不是在问你这个问题。只是好奇Dante为什么起这个名字。”

“有这么奇怪吗，猎人强到连恶魔都会哭泣。”没有停止手上的活，Nero偏了偏头。

“要对付的是恶魔们呀？那就应该叫’Devils’才对。”Nico指出她意的地方。

Nero冷哼一声回答道：“我也想过，但是太较真了。比起这个，赶紧干活。你要休息到什么时候？”

“要是早知道会被你指手画脚，我当初就不该来Fortuna。亏我还满怀期待觉得自己可以成为超越祖母的武器艺术家。”自言自语着，Nico叼起刚点上火的烟，钻进Nero正在修理的货车底下，“老兄，什么时候换新车？你想创造更多收益，前期就得大出血，这种二手车真不是个好选择。”

Nico的话戳到了Nero的痛点。Kyrie现在是孤儿院的负责人，要养活那么多孩子并不容易。他和Credo都不想她太辛苦，一拿到酬劳的第一件事就是拿出大部分资助孤儿院的日常开支。

“话说…”Nico修理着，想起一个人，“还是没她消息吗？”

“再等等吧。”

关于Misty的失踪，Nero再着急也没有积极意义。两年多的时间已经把他心里的焦灼挫平，变成一块发烫的圆石头。担心她的又不止自己一个。

没听到Nero发出抱怨或者叹气声，Nico也识趣地转移话题，一边使用工具灵巧地卸除无法使用的零件，一边开了口，“我做的是修理工的活啊。你用人太狠了，我要上劳动局告你。”

“教团的资料不都给你看了吗，这就是give and take。”

Nero每次一说这话，Nico只能理亏地闭嘴。魔剑教团的研究资料是有价值的。她本身就是为了看资料才大老远到Fortuna。但逗留的一年多时间里，她还做了孤儿院的电工、焊工、水工。现在连车都要她修。托他的福自己的研究一点进展都没有。差不多该抱怨两句了，Nico正要开口…

“两位，该吃完饭了！”

Kyrie的声音让Nico立即闭上了嘴。

“好，马上。”Nero也换上更客气的语气回应，他转头对爬出车底的她说，“我还差一点儿，你先去。”

Nico轻轻点头，“啊哈，我会好好把你的份吃光的，你个坏老板。”对Nero开着玩笑，她走向被孤儿院孩子们吵得闹哄哄的住宅。

每到饭点，餐厅就像个满是童子军的战场。Nero心想有Nico在，Kyire倒不至于忙得手忙脚乱，完成对red queen的保养，又开始修理货车引擎。专注于一件需要集中注意力的事，他就不那么容易想起Misty。谁能想到自己刚给她做了顿饭，没多久她就不见了呢。Nero又想起当时自己气得发狂，把Dante摁在地上揍了好久。

缓慢的，一个阴影投来。Nero能看出这是人的轮廓，一个高大的男人。他转过头，卷帘门挡住他半个身子。破烂的斗篷和靴子，他能看出对方过的生活并不宽裕，甚至狼狈。

是流浪汉吗？心里猜想着，Nero试探地问，“那个，你有什么需要吗？”

回应他的是粗重的喘息。

应该是饿坏了吧。Nero离开引擎盖，稍微靠近这个人，“你是个走运的家伙，这里刚到晚饭时间，而且Kyrie每次都做很多菜。”

疑似流浪汉的男人佝偻着腰，摇摇晃晃地钻进车库。

Nero隐隐听到因饥饿而产生的胃鸣，先入为主了。他没多怀疑，背过身，蹲下去拧开润滑油的瓶盖。这等会儿要拿去保养引擎，“你稍等，我会带去你厨房的。”

而流浪汉依旧不语，只是一步步靠近，喘息声越来越大。

Nero蓦地心颤，感觉自己才是被当做食物的那个。他立即站起来，怀疑地观察流浪汉，看到他半张憔悴蜡黄的脸。迟疑之际，恶魔右手猛地刺痛，发出蓝光。他心里警铃大作，“你是恶魔？”

“Nero，饭要冷了！”

听到从背后传来的声音。Nero倒吸一口气，立刻回头大吼，“Kyrie，别过来！”

Nico不由得惊慌地站起身。Kyrie表情也当即凝固。Nero的喊声明显是在表达“危险”的意思。这种“危险”代表他发现了恶魔。

“别愣着…走走走，快撤！”Nico赶紧让Kyrie带孩子们去别的房间，自己哆哆嗦嗦冲回自己房间拿起枪，用力握着通往车库的门把手。

Nero来不及从脚步声和惊呼声中分辨餐厅的人是否全部安全撤离，本来离自己还有五米远的流浪汉瞬间靠近，一把抓住自己右手。有一瞬间，Nero感觉自己的骨头被直接捏断了。没有时间去判断，下一秒他又被砸向堆满金属零件的货架，脑袋被撞得登时发白，差点失去意识。

“是你吗？”流浪汉佝偻着腰，向举起一截血淋淋的物件。

“什…什么？”Nero吃力地聚焦视线，看清了一切。自己的右手被他握着，他离自己又有数米远。带着莫大的震惊和恐惧低下头，Nero不可置信地看着自己切面整齐的创口，后知后觉地感到蚀骨的剧痛。

车库立即充斥悲痛的惨叫声。浓郁的血腥味弥散开来，和机油味道冗杂在一起。

“我没什么时间了，但…”流浪汉蹒跚走近在地上悲鸣的Nero，缓缓举起由恶魔右手变回原型的阎魔刀，准备斩向他。

Nico被刚才的惨叫吓到。用力咬一口嘴里的软肉，她拧开门把手，几乎连滚带爬地跑进车库。她一眼就发现了Nero，那只寄宿着恶魔之力的右腕好像从肘部开始脱落，消失了。然后地上有血，车库里到处都是血。

“混蛋！看这边！”也不管会不会打到Nero，Nico狂叫着，朝持刀的流浪汉射光所有子弹。

叮叮当当！

子弹被阎魔刀尽数斩飞，但这耗尽了流浪汉本就所剩无几的力气。

“站、站住…”濒临休克的Nero，抬起左手用最后一丝力量抓住了流浪汉的斗篷下摆。

没有弹药，Nico顿时没有底气。她一下子瘫坐，茫然地睁大眼睛，死死盯着在血泊里僵持不下的两人。

流浪汉一步步艰难后退，再次挥动阎魔刀，锋利的尖端把Nero的左手戳出一个血窟窿。疼痛再次刺激神经，身体不受控制地痉挛数下后，Nero半睁着眼睛，直接失去了意识。

目睹流浪汉用阎魔刀划出十字，从蓦然出现的空间缝隙里走掉，超出常识的一幕让Nico猛地回神。

“K、Kyrie！打电话叫医生！”她再次大声叫起来，总算让大腿肌肉恢复力气。

Kyrie想跑进车库，“怎么回事，难道Nero…”

“你先别过来，照我说的做就行！”

“……好，我知道！”

远去的脚步声让Nico稍微宽慰，但也是短短一会儿。

“见鬼，那家伙是谁？到底是谁？为什么知道阎魔刀藏他右手里？……等等，他的目的就是阎魔刀？”一边自言自语，满头大汗的Nico一边从工具箱取出铁丝，将Nero的右腕紧紧缠上，希望能暂时减缓大出血。

这时，车库外突然涌入一阵灼热的狂风，Nico清晰地看到有火星飘进来。以为是第二波敌袭，她哆哆嗦嗦从Nero身上翻找出blue rose，顾不得一开枪自己胳膊准会脱臼。

Daisy用火直接炸飞车库卷帘门，急匆匆走进来，“我没工夫同时医治两个病号，劝你不要自讨苦吃。”

Nico稍微失神，直觉告诉她面前的红发女子不是敌人。

“Daisy，你怎么…天呐！”已经联系过医生的Kyire推门而入，看到她，又看到模样凄惨的Nero，她一下子尖叫起来。

“Kyrie，把移动电话拿来，帮我拨通Yates的电话。”Daisy用比Nico熟练得多的手法，用铁丝重新捆紧Nero的创口。

Kyrie无条件相信，急忙照做。这期间，Daisy一边配药，一边询问。Nico深吸一口气，如实说出来。

拿过听筒，Daisy对Yates严肃地说：“很遗憾我来迟一步，阎魔刀被拿走了。但Nero没有大碍，我有办法让他尽快醒过来，让Misty和其他人别分心。”

Nico和Kyrie简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。挂断电话，Daisy一眼看出她们在惊讶什么，“你们没听错，那个人确实回来了。”

一下子，Nico和Kyrie激动得抱在一起，喜极而泣。

“喂，臭小子！你女朋友回来了！”要不是Nero还处于失血性休克状态，Nico真想给他一拳。

Daisy把她俩的喜悦看在眼里，心里却叹息，一点不想坦白之后必会发生的事。

【6】

有了阎魔刀，空间移动并不困难，但要想精准降落在理想位置，事前要费一番功夫。

Vergil对人间、对Red Grave的印象很模糊了，至于他的家，他依稀记得父亲的书房、母亲常待的厨房，Dante大笑着在院子里跑来跑去。

Vergil杵着阎魔刀，一边看向设施已经大变样的公园。他想起来，就在不远处的大树旁，自己曾坐在那里骑木马。后来Misty跑过来。紧随其后的，是面目狰狞的恶魔。

叹气的同时，更多的碎屑从皮肤上掉下，Vergil自觉再不能耽搁时间，像个迟暮的老人，艰难地朝家里走去。

轰隆…

地面剧烈摇晃片刻，Vergil扶住墙壁，等这阵疑似地震的风波过去，继续咬牙朝前走。从来没想过自己会以这种方式回来，随后迎接他的是什么？废墟，还是重新修葺的陌生建筑？

怎样都好，他只是本能地觉得，要回到一切开始的地方再结束一切。

此时在昏暗的室内，因年久失修而凹凸不平的地面起伏着，一只手从里边伸起，抓稳了边缘。Misty探出头，一边爬出地底一边大口呼吸新鲜空气，。

从事务所出发，她用vortex沿着最短直线从地底一路赶到Red Grave，幸运地比Vergil先到一步。只是这速度太快，她经过的地方产生不同程度的震感。同时血液大量流失，副作用发作，她一点点变成了小孩，虚弱得眼皮都抬不起。她伸手摸索，发现了沙发，再破旧也比躺地上舒服。

可别有谁挑这种时候发起突袭，自己绝对死定了。Misty闭上眼睛，心里焦急而无奈地想着。

“这是第三次。”耳边传来一个充满沧桑的声音

一瞬间，Misty感觉自己的意识消失了。时间对她失效，留下一片愕然的空白。她看到了他，看他慢慢掀起兜帽，露出完整的、又充满裂纹的脸。

因为Misty无力坐起来也说不出话，Vergil放心坐到沙发上，挨着她，再默默无言地看向墙上的画。一家四口的全家福。她是在这张画被挂上去后才出现的。

Misty把所有力气都汇集到嘴里，嚅动着口腔，“事…事不过三…”

Vergil没有转头，仍注视那副油画，“嗯，你已经做到了。”

不，我没有。盯着被他紧握在手里的阎魔刀，她蓦地恢复些力气，一下坐起来，又好像断了脊椎般痛苦躺回。听着在她喉咙里挣扎的字眼，Vergil慢慢抬起手，掌心碰到她的脸，缓慢摩挲，更多碎屑掉下来。

他说：“你需要休息，就像从前一样。”

我不要！Misty狠狠瞪过去。

“不，你需要…”Vergil视而不见，收回手，握住阎魔刀的刀柄，“我知道你是用river进入过去的。”顿一下，他问，“…你认识Dante，可他还记得你吗？”

Misty没有回答，所有力气都用来眨眼，再死死盯着他。

Vergil发出低低的笑，显出几分狂气。但他也很虚弱了，就像蝉夏末时发出的呐喊。笑够后，他慢慢站起来。

“我记得你，Misty。”拔刀出鞘，他看她一眼后阖上眼皮，转动脚跟背对墙上的油画。

“不…我求、求你！求你别、不要这样，Vergil…！” 越是挣扎，就朝沙发里越陷得越深，她除了发出破碎的哀求声，最多还能眼睁睁看冰冷的刀尖离他身体越来越近。

不断追求，却又不断重蹈败北。绝不想自己直到临死为止面对兄弟只有败北。

必须全部舍弃，为了不被失败者的身份所束缚。

把这周身缠绕，冰寒入骨的沉沉锁链…

把所有屈辱的记忆和噩梦统统舍弃，把心灵和力量分开。

“不要！Vergil——”

异常邪恶的魔力从半毁的破旧大宅里散开，伴着尖叫。开车路过附近的Noah心里一颤，立即猛打方向盘，踩住油门从大门冲进来。

他扯断安全带，一脚踢飞车门，同时看到一个身体不断膨胀变大的异形生物。Misty躺在旁边沙发上动弹不得，还有一个瘦弱的男人扶着墙慢慢站起。来不及思考这是怎么回事，Noah直冲过去。而异形生物抬起手，数根条状物鞭子般袭向他。猝不及防，Noah被高高卷起，但立即发动flora让地面凝出黑色金属，穿刺并撕开周身桎梏。

“姐！”他总算靠近Misty，用力抱紧，“你回来了，你终于回来了…”

“现在可不是喜极而泣的时候，小哭包！”动作迅捷的黑影在头顶盘旋，发出聒噪的声音。

Noah不想搭理，抱起Misty，一边躲避异形生物的攻击一边朝外跑。

“等、等等…V，还有V…”她吃力地说。

V？Noah回头一看，正好和瘦弱的裸男对上视线。对方也是一脸震惊，还没完全回过神。这时，异形生物发出骇人的咆哮，释放出更多条状物，都是冲Noah来的。但Misty清楚这家伙是想抓住自己。她感觉不对劲，Vergil完全分离出来的魔性面，难道这家伙不仅贪图Qliphoth的果实，还有Patricia的gift？

见条状物突然向V发起攻击，Misty吓一大跳，忽然有了力气，立即抬头吼起来，“Griffin！你傻愣着干什么？”

Noah诧异地望去，总算看到一只在房梁周围盘旋的暗蓝色大鸟。

“小妞！你怎么知、哇啊呀呀！”条状物的进攻吓得Griffin狼狈逃窜，“有时间数落我，你倒是想想办法！”

Misty焦急地咬嘴唇。见Noah为了护住自己施展不开手脚，她深吸一口气，看向逐渐被Vergil的魔性面——Urizen吞噬的阎魔刀。

她能驱使阎魔刀撕裂空间。因为刀本身具有的分隔性质和她融合了，哪怕只是微量。

“姐，你这是…？”Noah吃惊地看到怀里的Misty浑身被黑影包裹，然后这些影一下子挣脱她的皮肤，在一阵扬起的黑羽中，凝聚出人形。犄角、尖爪、黑翼、长尾，是她魔化后的模样。

“小咪！”Misty用力挣脱Noah，叫醒还在愣神中的另一个自己，“带他和V离开这儿，快！”

和Vergil杀气腾腾的魔性面不同，小咪虽具备攻击性，但她听从人性、或者说本心的指挥。直接扯裂差点把V绞死的条状物，小咪鼓动翅膀，两手各抓住Noah和他，从屋内仅剩的窗户飞离。

“姐！你怎么办？”Noah气恼地发现自己竟然挣脱不了，焦急不已。

“有阎魔刀在，这家伙没法动我！”说着，Misty拼尽力气握住还留在Urizen体外的一截刀柄。体内残留的阎魔刀碎片和刀身本体共鸣，Urizen部分身体被数道凛冽的剑气震碎。

“你个混蛋，连刀都比你懂事…”她死死握住那截刀柄，抬头瞪蓝色巨人般的魔鬼。

在Qliphoth树根盘踞的地方摆好桌椅，正喝着茶的Elvis抬起头。魔界的天空挂着太阳，但他知道，从这一刻起，人间将永无天日。

“去，迎接你的王。”Elvis再呡一口茶，说道。其实Qliphoth并不服从，只是他恰好在它蓄势待发时开口，给人一种他是指挥者的错觉。

Urizen纯粹追求力量，并不认得和Misty的过往，但清楚她是Patricia的继承者。而Patricia曾是魔帝的部下。已视自己为王的Urizen，认为他也该有臣子。只是稍微用力，就把她挤压至晕厥。显然这个臣子现在很脆弱，他本来是瞧不起一切脆弱之物的，但Misty又和别的废物不同。

Qliphoth听命于Urizen，把他带往魔界完成进一步强化的同时，也把她收入单独的厚茧。随后，被精炼过的魔血将源源不断输入其中。等树的根基在魔界扎得足够坚实，枝干向人间蔓延，Urizen还会用人血喂食Misty，耐心等她完成“蜕变”，成为真正强大的可用之才。

晚上七点整，事务所的霓虹招牌准时亮起。

自Twilight接替Misty负责缴纳水电费，Dante再没为此发愁。Patty远远看到红色亮光，迈开小碎步跑去。她准备把亲自绘制的生日邀请函送去，顺带打听Misty的下落。吃醋归吃醋，她不想做一个让男朋友为难的小女人。

习惯性不敲门，她直接推门而入，却被面前的景象吓一大跳——白狼正用身体支撑受伤的金色狐狸。

Dante什么时候养宠物了？不对，他打算开一家动物园？和恶魔打过交道，Patty胆子挺大，她睁大眼睛盯着两只犬科动物，没想过逃跑。

“小女孩…”金色狐狸，Ibuki慢慢变回人形，步履不稳地走近，用食指在她额头点一下，“你什么都没看见。”

Patty嗫嚅嘴唇，眼神一会儿飘忽一会儿明亮。最后她点头，“我什么都没看见。”

Ibuki问，“很好。你本来想做什么？”

她拿出两张邀请函，“我十八岁生日快到了，所以…”

“给Dante和Twilight，我明白了。你现在回家去。”

“是的，我该早点回去。”笑着，Patty听话地离开事务所。

叹一口气，Ibuki表情有些痛苦地坐回沙发上。冰狼Piper说：“还好你会催眠，帮大忙了。现在需要我做什么，去外边给你抓个可以转移伤势的家伙吗？”

“不了。”

“可…”Piper看他因为力量不足又一次恢复兽型，焦急地问，“Libra物归原主，这本就是属于你的gift，为什么不使用？”

Ibuki疲惫地缓缓阖眼，“Libra是Patricia的，也是Misty的。唯独这伤是我的…”

吃过晚饭，贪玩的孩子们来不及擦干嘴巴就跑到阳台上嬉闹。大孩子看到远处天空划过一道暗红的弧度。

小孩子也发现了，兴冲冲叫起来，“妈妈，爸爸！有流星！”

“许个愿吧。”帮忙收拾餐桌的父亲笑着说。

“神明大人…”两个孩子双手合十，闭上眼。

但那不是流星，不是神的信使。那是丢失了双目的灵魂，不再完整的黑暗，却也是温柔的怪物。

强烈的气流震碎玻璃窗，把客厅的摆设和家具掀飞。小咪轻轻落地，丢下V和Noah的同时，发动vortex让满地散落的物件堵死阳台门，所有门窗都发生变形，公寓很快变成一个坚固封闭的保护壳。Griffin赶在最后一道缝隙合拢前飞进来，狠狠摔在地上。

“让我走！”Noah发动flora企图突破。

小咪是除empty之外，Misty持有gift的承载者。而她在离开这两年多时间里，这些gift发生了变化。就像vortex能影响到的不止土地。割破皮肤，血珠被魔力雾化弥散在空气里。立即，小咪把Noah困在浮空的血牢中。V抓起一条毯子裹住身体，撑着茶几站起来，表情凝重地观察她。

“那丫头疯了！竟然让自己的力量脱离自己，她死定了！”Griffin聒噪地叫嚷，显得口无遮拦。

小咪双眼扫视过来，尾巴一甩，卷住Griffin的一脚，把它狠拍到墙上。V看了叫苦不迭的Griffin一眼，说：“我们不能丢下她不管。”

小咪没有表情，好像又在说“这事儿没得商量。”她服从了Misty的指示，带V和Noah离开，不想让这两个人有危险。

“该死！”无论如何都无法挣脱血牢的Noah气急败坏，他朝V吼，“那边的裸男，我来之前到底发生了什么？”

V抬头看他，苍白的嘴唇略微翘起，“如你所见，梦魇现世。”

“我姐呢，她又怎么出现在那种地方？”

“她…”V扶正椅子，坐上去，“为了一个承诺，一个固执的心盲者。”

Noah挑眉一愣，“她认识当时那个…异形？见鬼，我还看到阎魔刀在他手上。”

“无论如何，我们得夺回她。”V有意略去Noah的大呼小叫，再次看向小咪，“没有光，黑暗也不再完整，不是吗？”

小咪盯着他，皱起的眉毛代表她在思考。V摊开空空的两只手掌，又说：“即便如此，我也不能向此刻的安宁屈膝，我必须离开。”

立即，小咪上前一步扼住他的脖子，没有用力，只是在警告。

V却轻握她手腕，淡绿的眼睛里情绪很平静，“无能为力这种事情，时间无法倒流的现实到底有多么可怕？你是否理解，是否能为此动摇？”

许久，小咪缓缓松手。

V注视她，“我拒绝像弱者一样被胁迫，而你也甘心在等待中前往沉寂之地吗？”

Noah和Griffin识趣地不开腔。这个男人是目前唯一能让小咪还给他们自由的关键。

V对小咪而言虽然是个陌生人，但他话起了作用。抛下Misty这件事本身对小咪而言就是一种煎熬，她不犹豫是不可能的。

V也从小咪细微的表情中解读出她和Misty不共享记忆这一信息，心里既有些遗憾，但更多的是庆幸。如果记忆共享，小咪会理解Vergil的一意孤行给Misty带去的痛苦，这时候，在感情和命令之间，小咪不一定会选择前者。

小咪挥手，撤销了关押Noah的血牢，vortex效果也被解除。

外边已经黑了，夜色正浓。

这时，电话响起。Noah示意小咪和V不要放松警惕，心怀戒备地拿起听筒。还好，打电话的人是Yates。

“Noah，真是意外，你居然在公寓！抱歉现在才联系上你，我所在的城市前两天遭遇了龙卷风，我确定是人为的灾害。卫星信号基地、邮局、机场、火车站……但凡能和外界保持联系的地方也遭到袭击。”

“你没事吗？还有，后来被发现的那些人类继承者呢？”

“放心，他们平安无事。另外我怀疑这一系列灾害是那个魔界继承者做的，为了不让我和你们取得联系。我想说，Misty已经回到人间了。”

Noah看一眼V和小咪，叹气，“…我知道她回来了，就在Red Grave。我们碰了头，但是发生了意外，我们又分开。Yates，你能打探到Red Grave现在的情况吗？”

Yates沉默片刻，应该是在消化信息。他深呼吸，恢复稳重的吐字，“Rosewood和我派出的私人部队已经抵达城市，没有发现明显异常，但也没有看到她。”

Noah咬咬嘴唇，“她可能又不在人间了。”

“什么？”

Noah略去V和小咪的事情，把自己在那栋老宅里的见闻告诉给Yetas，表示那个异形生物极有可能利用阎魔刀带她去了魔界。

电话那头传来重重捶桌的声音，随后是Yates懊恼的声音，“该死，我应该更快做出决断，让私人部队更早出发的。”

“这不是你的错，那家伙…至少在看我看来，他很强，人类对付不了他的。另外，你知道阎魔刀为何出现在他手里吗？”Noah攥紧拳头。

那时，他听从了Ibuki的意见，下药让Vergil陷入昏睡，再由Ibuki转移到隐蔽的地方。

Ibuki会失手？

不可能！

Vergil又怎么变成了那个鬼样子？

Noah脑子一片混乱，焦急等待回复。而Yates给出这样的解释，“就在今天傍晚，一个流浪汉打扮的人找到了Nero。Daisy迟到一步，赶到现场时，他的恶魔右手被夺走了。而你又说你之前看到过阎魔刀，恐怕，带走Misty的异形生物就是袭击Nero的那个人。”

“冷静下来，男孩。”V按住Noah剧烈颤抖的肩膀，拿过电话，“你好。”他对Yetas说。

Yates稍微一愣，“…嗯，你好，请问…”

“你可以叫我V。”

Noah忍不住观察身边瘦弱的黑发男人，他记得当时Misty就是这么称呼对方的。

Yates回答说：“好的，V先生，我感觉你想对我说些重要的事。”

V点头，“现在，请你用最快速度疏散Red Grave的市民，然后通知你所认识的、知道的，那些懂得对付恶魔的人去那里待命。”

Yates敏感地问，“我的同伴现在没有发现异常，按照你的意思，这只是暴风雨前的宁静？”

V说：“可能更棘手，Misty也在其中。”

Yates深叹一口气，“谢谢你的提醒，我会立即安排的。”

“再等等！”Noah抓走电话，“Yates，想办法联系上Ibuki，告诉他这件事！比起Dante，最优先通知他！”

Yates迟疑一下，答应了。

V则皱眉打量Noah，陷入沉思。与Misty和小咪不同，V保留和Vergil一致的记忆，他认得少年，也记得两个人短暂的偷渡经历。

这个过程是如何被终止的，原因不仅被Elvis透露过一次。现在V也在Noah的话语和表情里找到了肯定回答。

“抓走我姐姐的家伙还会来到人间，第一个受灾的就是Red Grave，对吧？”Noah问道。

V点头，看向窗外的夜色。

“你可以逃走，这种事儿还是让大人解决吧！”Griffin降落到V的肩膀上，与众不同的三瓣鸟喙一张一合。

V略微抵触地眯眼，抖动肩膀，使他站不稳，不得不飞起来。

“我念大三了，鸟眼看人低。”Noah把自己的学生证甩到Griffin身上。

Griffin不懂“大三”的意思，但后边那句话让他气得牙痒痒，浑身的羽毛都在抖。V在Noah的允许下，去卧室找了套衣服换上。

“分头行动？”Noah飞快收拾好行装，基本都是枪支弹药。

“那孩子被抓走了，Dante不会坐视不理，不过…”V翻阅不知从何而来的古旧诗集，“我需要当面和他谈谈。”

Noah反复看诗集封面，确定书柜里没有这样的诗集。

“无意在那里捡到的，一种记忆载体。”V留意到Noah的视线，解释道，“对了，这里有John·Donne的诗吗？”

“你说那个早年狂放不羁，晚年却做了教堂堂主的男人？”

“临别赠言，切勿伤悲…”V微微闭眼，“真是记忆犹新。”

Noah翻一个白眼，“我不管你是不是书瘾犯了，但我没心情陪你谈那些哲理思辨。”

“哈，只是开一个小小的玩笑。”V捡起他的学生证看了看，微微一笑，“早点结束这件事，回到你本来的生活吧。”

Noah盯着V欲言又止，从他言行和表情里感到一种难言的愁绪。

“能找到Dante吗？”V问小咪。

小咪摇头，又比划着，急切地想表达什么。她说不出话，也不会写字，只是一股愿意服从的力量。

“显然，她找不到Dante，但和他身边的一个人有感应。”Noah给事务所打电话，可无人接听。

“那个人是继承者？”V问。

“不仅如此…”Noah放下听筒，想了想，“和小咪的存在差不多，Twilight也算是被我姐创造出来的。不过那家伙完全独立，无论是能力还是性格。虽然她们长得很相似。”

V诧异了。他觉得自己对Misty，对Patricia继承者的认知又上升到新高度。

小咪趴在阳台栏杆上，闭着眼睛像犬科动物那样嗅了好半天。她转头看Noah，晃着尾巴点头。

“你也一块过来。”Noah招呼V。

V有些不解。Noah不自在地指着小咪，“就算我想单独行动，这家伙也会强抓住我不放的。所以，我们一起去找Dante。”

此时的魔界，地下要塞的旧址，Qliphoth已经把这片土地的形貌完全改变。

这棵魔界植物有着自我意识，方圆百里的恶魔都被根系抓住、吸干血液。而它庞大复杂的树干内部又成为许多恶魔的巢*。

Urizen坐在树中的王座上，耐心等待Qliphoth储备好向人间肆虐的力量。而作为代理人的Elvis，这段时间已经将好些恶魔收入Urizen麾下。

“日安，吾王。”Elvis走入血池大厅，身后跟着外貌是三个女巫和狮鹫幼体相结合的Malphas。

“见过您，无上的魔界至尊。”Malphas恭敬地低下头。她偷看悬在Urizen左侧的球状血茧，大量被精炼过的魔血汇聚其中。Urizen已经拥有阎魔刀这样独一无二的魔具，他现在制作的应该不是武器，而是生物。Malphas试探地问，“原谅我的好奇，吾王，里边的是谁？”

Urizen单手支着头，无视她。Elvis好心岔开话题，邀请Malphas去见她即将统率的魔军。

“换做是我，看都不会多看那血茧一眼。”走出血池大厅，Elvis说。

“那么多宝贵的精炼血，真是仅次于果实的诱惑…啊，我在对吾王表达敬意，唯有他才配拥有这些。”Malphas及时改口，掩饰内心的贪婪。

不仅是Malphas，但凡来投奔Urizen的恶魔都对那颗血茧怀有类似想法。但凡是敢逾越分毫的，都成为了滋养血茧的养分。Urizen能听到血茧里的心跳，就像铃铛一样悦耳。但除此之外，Misty没有给他任何别的回应。

血茧一天天膨胀，像一朵饱满的蕾。Urizen误以为她在自己的有意培养下逐渐强大，可事实却是她拒绝接受恶魔血，Empty也阻止这种污浊的入侵。无处可去的精炼魔血在茧里堆积，发出让无数恶魔神魂颠倒的气息。而Urizen还是不去分析原因，只让Elvis继续履行代理人的职责，一如既往处死靠近血茧的不敬者。

雪女Azusa殒命的消息已被传开，Elvis没有太惊讶。论实力和觉悟，她都不是天狐的对手。

但天狐，你的主人在我手里。Elvis望着光泽日渐妖艳的血茧，拉下礼帽边沿，稍微挡住脸上狂气的微笑。

【7】

Dante和Twilight在返程的路上，无可避免被卷入新的恶魔狩猎中，一波三折。对此，Twilight已经见怪不怪，呆在Dante身边总会过上鸡飞狗跳的生活。

好不容易击退海妖，底部开了个大洞的游轮沉入海底却是时间问题，Twilight无奈跟着Dante，坐上拥挤的救生艇，等待海岸警备队派遣的救援队。

“我们已经离开事务所多久了？”好不容易登陆，Dante一进旅馆客房就躺在床上，靴子也懒得脱。

Twilight照镜子，仔细梳理被海风吹得毛躁的长发，“今天五月三日了，现在是出远门的第七天。”

Dante翻个身，脸埋入枕头里，“嗯，还不算最高纪录。”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，papa。”Twilight用梳子砸他，“这里距事务所还有一千一百公里。”

“好，让我睡会儿，累死了…”

Twilight听着Dante不出三秒就发出的鼾声，叹着气，走过去把窗帘拉上，轻悄悄离开客房。

一下楼，Twilight就感觉到异常，她急匆匆朝旅店外跑。立即，一个阴影投来。小咪直直落到她跟前，用力抓紧她的肩膀，频频眨眼，传递信息。

阎魔刀…Misty…V…Red Grave……

Twilight和小咪之间有感应，就像Misty和她俩一样，三个人关系亲密。

Dante被小咪引发的魔力波动惊醒，他推开窗户向下看，“Misty？”

“不，是小咪。”Twilight抬头说，“你赶紧回事务所，Noah他们等着的。”

Misty不可能无缘无故分离出自己的魔性面，Dante怀疑Nero又出事了，连忙说：“OK，我知道了。”

因为Dante和Twilight一路经过的大都是偏僻地方，加上卫星基地受到破坏，Yates很难和他们取得联系。就算是小咪，也花了不少时间才找到他俩。

坐在Yates安排的私人直升机上，Twilight心潮难平。Dante知道她的烦闷，不仅仅是她，曾被Misty再分配过gift的继承者，都没感觉到她的归来。

“不怪你，别往心里去。”Dante安慰道，但紧皱的眉毛没有说服力。

Twilight知道他也很烦恼。Nero失去右手，意味着阎魔刀被夺走，而这件事和Misty的被掳相继发生，肇事者基本确定是同一人。

可是Vergil已经死亡多年。Dante亲手把被魔帝改造成杀人机器的兄长解脱了。

“Sparta和Patricia…”Twilight望着窗外的云海，呢喃着，“曾背叛过魔界的大人物，现在由他们的后裔、继承者背负罪业，是这样吗？”

Dante低声说：“没有人不会犯错，所以我不打算逃避。”

Twilight瞥他一眼，“真刺耳啊，我看上去像胆小鬼吗？”

“当然不，你…你们的老大是这世上最无法无天的家伙。”Dante冲Twilight和小咪笑起来，“所以这次还和以前一样，有惊无险。”

直升机的引擎轰鸣震醒了黑夜，螺旋桨掀起的气流拍得玻璃窗哗哗作响。

Noah和V在听到声音的一刻纷纷冲出门外。抱着Twilight，Dante直接从机舱跳下。小咪用血为媒介发动vortex，给了他足够的缓冲。

一进事务所，Dante看到Morrison坐在沙发上吞云吐雾。不仅如此，前厅的地板上残留着恶魔的血渍，干了好几天了。

“是Piper和Ibuki的。我们到这里时，他们已经离开去Fortuna找Nero。Ibuki留了字条。”Noah解释道，把纸递给Dante看，“Piper从魔界赶来报信，已经确认那个魔界继承者的身份——顺位第一贵族家主，Elvis，gift发动效果是销毁其余gift，完全性的抹除。”

Dante放下字条，皱眉：“他向Piper他们发起进攻了？”

“嗯，lenore和另一个被我姐收服的继承者Adamas留下拖延时间。表面上Elvis是在突袭，但他的进攻时间和我姐回到人间的时间很接近。Ibuki猜测他这两年…这么多年以来他没有大动作，甚至刻意藏得很深，就是等着和我姐展开最终的死斗。”

“这个叫Elvis的恶魔考虑得很周全，而你暂时没有余裕帮Misty。”Morrison递给Dante一组照片。

一夜之间，Qliphoth已经突破人魔两界的次元隔阂，树干高耸在Red Grave市中心。

“让我冷静一下…”Dante沉思着，放慢语速，“Ibuki和Piper找Nero去了。那小子，右手断了，还让他蹚这趟浑水？”

一直站在角落的V刚要开口，这时，事务所电话铃声响起。Dante倒觉得这电话替他转移了焦躁，情绪稍微缓和，他接听了。

“Dante，你在搞什么？故意放我鸽子是不是！今天是我十八岁生日耶！还有，你见到Noah了吗？难以置信，就连这小子也…”

他不等Patty说完急忙挂断电话。

Noah心虚地别过脸。他用公共电话给Patty说了一声，自己有急事无法参加她的生日party。

叮铃铃！

不等第二次响铃，Dante直接把电话线拔掉。他坐到椅子上，看向Morrison，“现在，立即、马上让那两只犬科动物停下来，别让Nero去Red Grave，更别让他知道Misty刚回来就被抓了。”

Noah无奈地摇头，“Nero可能不知道我姐被抓，但他肯定知道她回来了。Daisy在照看Nero，而Yates接到Misty电话后，第一个通知到的就是Daisy。”

“噢，要命…”Dante太清楚Nero的脾气，别说断手，把腿打折那小子也会想法设法行动的。

“既然你来了，这里就交给你。我去通知Trish和Lady。”Morrison戴好帽子朝外走。

“什么？拜托，既然我都回来了，你觉得有必要叫上她俩？”Dante想避免不必要的牺牲。

“这可是big job，Dante。只靠Rosewood和Yates的私人部队无法疏散那么多市民。现在那棵树还没搞出大动作，太多没见过恶魔的人不把它当回事。”说完，Morrison离开了。

Dante两手一摊，做出一个郁闷的表情。

“现在Dante回来了，能放我走了吧？”Noah指着自己的脚，问小咪。

“怎么回事？”Dante问。

Twilight仔细观察，“小咪用vortex把他部分身体和一小片土地同化了。他挣不脱。”

Dante歪起头，“这也行？！”

Twilight想了想，恍然，“现在，Misty的gift和原来相比更强，甚至性质都变了。或许这就是为什么我感觉不到她。”

Noah不甘地说：“意思是，我们太弱？”

Twilight纠正道：“相对现在的她而言，是这样。”

Dante摆摆手。“好了好了，言归正传。”他看向靠着墙翻书的黑发男子，“你呢，又是哪儿来的继承者吗？”

“并不是。”V仍看着书，慢慢迈步，“我没有名字，我不过才两天大…”

“拜托，现在停下你的书瘾。”Noah翻起白眼。

“好吧，刚才是一个小小的玩笑。”合上书，V看向Dante，“你可以称呼我为V。”

Dante再次审视他，观察覆盖他苍白皮肤的纹身：“行吧，V，你对这件事有什么要补充的吗？”

V语气略沉重地说：“一只强大的恶魔即将发起进攻。Misty可能已经被他洗脑，会与我们相互残杀。”

前一句话是很多委托人的开场白套路，Dante听得腻烦。但后边两句让他头皮发麻，似乎血液都凝固了。

“V，你之前不是这么对我说的…”Noah忍耐着，一字一顿地说，“而且我姐没那么容易中招。”

“你也要考虑她当时的状况，她很虚弱。”

顿时，Noah哑然。

V继续说：“她现在还活着，不然你，还有你…”他看向Noah和Twilight，“你们察觉不到她的下落，却一定会对她的死亡有所感觉。这是目前唯一能感到安慰的地方。”

Dante心情沉重地听V讲话，甚至想撕开他喉咙和脑袋，立即知道他所掌握的一切情报。

V明白自己的处境微妙的不利，于是加快了语速，“她的情况无非两种，被Urizen收押、洗脑；不然就是被那个叫Elvis的魔界继承者抓住。但他不会杀掉Misty，反而会治好她，在她力量全盛的情况下和她战斗。”

Twilight捂住因为不停思考而隐隐作痛的脑袋，“Elvis的‘用心良苦’我倒是理解，他的最大目的就是击溃Misty，代表Patricia否定她的一切可能性。但Urizen，这是带走她的那个恶魔的名字？”

Noah追问，“也是准备血洗Red Grave的恶魔的名字吗？”

V点头。

Dante忖道：“Urizen…他和Elvis有什么关系？”

V想了片刻，说：“表面上狼狈为奸，其实Urizen被Elvis利用了……等等，让我收回前言，Misty确实面临两种情况，但不是我之前说的那样。”

Noah问，“那是什么？”

V分析道：“Urizen自以为是无上的新魔王，本能驱使他将强者收入麾下。Misty是Patricia的继承者，他自然舍得等她恢复力量。可最终得益的是Elvis，Misty来不及和我们自相残杀。”

Dante渐渐走出迷雾，“所以，Urizen就是个小丑，是Elvis为自己和Misty的战斗驯养出的完美看门狗？”说着，他哈哈大笑，拍起了桌子。

V抿住嘴唇，表情有些复杂。

啪！

不能言语所以无法插入对话的小咪用力击掌，等所有人视线集中过来时，她指向门外，晃动尾巴。

Dante心领神会，倏地站起来，“没错，是时候教训Elvis谁才是真正的渔翁了！”

一行人出发之际，金黄狐狸和雪白冰狼一前一后从黑夜里走来，是Ibuki和Piper。

“你们不是去找Nero了吗？”Twilight困惑道。

“中途碰到速度更快的帮手，就转交任务了。”Ibuki解释。

Noah一看到天狐就冲上去，又不好开口。Ibuki知道他想找自己说什么，他缓缓变成人形，没有血色的脸上写着无奈。

Noah仔细解读他的面部表情，心里的温度陡然冰冷，非常小声地问，“真的，真的是…？”

Ibuki也把声音放低，拍拍他肩膀，“对，我没能看好他。”

Noah不敢回头也不敢让呼吸紊乱，生怕被Dante发现端倪。要是他知道夺走Nero右手的、掳走Misty的、并且即将摧毁城市的是Vergil，怎么办？

“你留下来，Piper和我也会继续呆在事务所，直到痊愈。”Ibuki对Noah小声说完，看向Dante，故意提高音量，“最好不要让Noah跟着你们去，容易成为累赘。”

Dante像是被提醒了，若有所思。

Twilight客观地承认，“无论怎样，还是不排除Misty和我们敌对的可能。”

V同情地看向Noah。

Noah不禁瞪Ibuki，“我要去！”

Ibuki问，“你忍得住煎熬？”

“我…”Noah又小心翼翼看向Dante。

Dante回以一个宽慰的笑，“别勉强，我也需要有人替我看店。另外，Patty在等你。” 

Noah立即捂住耳朵陷入思考，拒绝外界的任何干扰。但情况特殊，没有太多时间让他浪费。

“如果你要来，路上注意安全。”和Noah擦肩时，Dante用力按住他肩膀，片刻后松手。

小咪飞向夜空前和Ibuki对上视线，天狐向她点头，示意她无需担心。

漆黑的羽毛慢慢随风飘落，未落地就碎成细微的尘埃。

“Ibuki，如果你是我，你敢去吗？”Noah问Ibuki。

“难道要逃避？”Ibuki摇一下金黄的尾巴，“在你犹豫不决时，我已经行动了。”

“我…”

“你为何认为Dante得知Urizen和Vergil是同一人时，他会迟疑，会因此丢命？为何认为Nero得知你为Vergil带路去夺回阎魔刀时，他会失望，进而让Misty对你失望？为何认为Misty会输给Urizen的精神控制，或者输给Elvis的残忍？”

Ibuki的一连串反问让Noah抬不起头，觉得自己的颈椎被折断了，像一根被踩塌的草茎。

Yates也问，“是让情人的体温安慰你，还是去看清你的自以为是如何被粉碎？”

再想了片刻，Noah深吸一口，沉默追上去，脚下的影子飘零着漆黑的莲花花瓣。

“你确定要等伤自行痊愈？那你就赶不上了啊…”Piper望着远方，问Ibuki。

经过Ibuki发动的Libra的治疗，Piper身体已恢复如初。但Elvis对Piper的gift造成不可逆的损坏，ray不再有完美潜行的效果。而且Elvis还不知道自己活着，留在事务所的人魔两界通道还在，他不能贸然出现在战场上。

本来Ibuki也能用Libra对自己进行治疗，但他出于某些思虑，没有这么做。

不过Noah在反复挣扎后作出的选择，给了Ibuki启示。接受Piper的意见，他嘱咐留在事务所的冰狼万事小心，走入夜色里。

天狐绕远路去了正在拆迁的街区，所到之处，植物全部枯萎。流窜在阴影中的老鼠也飞快化作白骨。

Libra发动，Ibuki把伤势转移给周围的生物，如果超出对方承受极限，就会致死。普通的人间生物，自然是无法适应妖族造成的重创。直到他完全恢复，Libra无声掠夺蔓延了足足三条街。他的身后是建筑的废墟，也是一片死寂的动植物地狱。

为了赶在V口中的魔王Urizen彻底复苏，向城市发起进攻前疏散市民，Rosewood提议制造虚假的恐怖袭击。Yates赞同了。虽然不想承认，但他随父辈在灰暗的社交圈里耳濡目染，知道如何控制舆论。

“不错的团队。”V见到Noah也顺从地加入行动，笑了笑。

“然而还是有不怕死的市民。”Trish完成自己的那份活，晃着枪走过来，看向灰白色的巨树Qliphoth，“难闻又难看。”

Dante点头，“让人怀疑Urizen是垃圾堆之王。”

不远处，Morrison和Yates的管家谈了一会儿，告诉Dante，“这片区域的市民已经有80%被疏散，你们可以先行动了。”

“我也去。”Noah小跑过来说。

V悄然对小咪使一个眼色。小咪眨眨眼，配合地伸手拉住了Noah，向他摇头。

“拜托，这件事和我脱不了干系。”Noah焦急地表态。

“你的Flora很适合同Rosewood配合，你们能在大树发起大规模突袭时进行拦截。所以你留在这儿。”V用手杖指向Qliphoth，同时深意地开口，“你确实脱不了干系，但那不是你的过失。”

Noah不禁感觉V有些危险。这个来历不明的男人对他、对Qliphoth、Urizen都有所了解，甚至知道Misty和Elvis间的纠葛。

“V，我该相信你吗？”Noah虽然原地不动，但视线追逐Dante一行人的背影。

“你只要相信你姐姐。”V拍他肩膀，转身朝Qliphoth走去。

在他们离开没多久，令人毛骨悚然的地鸣声响起，周围开始晃动。这是魔王Urizen复苏的征兆。

“抓紧时间，我们得把剩下的市民都疏散了。”Yates向私人部队的指挥官下达指示。

Rosewood和Noah相视一眼，也自觉配合行动。用厚实斗篷遮掩了恶魔特征的小咪，血红的双眼直直望向Qliphoth，皱着眉毛。Twilight没让她跟着去，担心她脑子发热不听指挥就行动，直接让Urizen逮到。不管Misty有没有被洗脑，小咪都是扳回一局的关键之一。所以Twilight什么都不做，专门盯紧她。

走在Qliphoth内部，V脸上明显流露出忧虑，不禁感慨，“没想到他竟有了这样的力量…”

Dante对不由得低语出声的V发出一声嗤笑，然后回了头，“你想逃的话就逃走吧，这垃圾堆对你来说负担太重了。”

V不恼，直率地同意了Dante的话，“不好意思，那我就走了。”

Dante感到诧异，Trish和lady也是。

“嘿，你认真的吗？”他反复端详，“你一开始时可是积极得不行，难道是被我之前无意说的，Misty已经有男人这件事打击到了？”

Trish和lady相互看一眼，一个摇头一个耸肩，谁都看得出当时的V明显露出惊讶的表情。不难明白，V对Misty的上心程度不亚于他想尽快处理Qliphoth的急迫感。

“那个，V。”Dante觉得自己刚才的话说得不对，自觉收拾变得尴尬的气氛，“虽然Noah的本质不坏，但脾气挺臭，你…稍微当心点。”

V稍微一愣，随即歪起一侧嘴角，表情略显嘲讽，“会被堤防？噢，那倒是荣幸。”

Trish和lady不禁白Dante一眼。lady直接给他一脚，“你可闭嘴吧。”

Trish也赞同。Nero就在来这里的路上，还是别把本就严峻的局势添油加火了。

面对相互沉默的四人，Griffin盘旋着，聒噪起来，“V，暂且不管这种毛线团一样乱七八糟的事儿，喂！你真的要逃吗？”

虽说和自己签订契约成为使魔，但Griffin也不总是顺着V。但V无所谓，过去Vergil持有的过度自信和骄傲在他的心中，已经一点都不剩。V用背影回答Griffin，也让Dante没有了出口劝慰的余地。

原路返回的路上，V放慢脚步，仔细辨别周围的动静。他对Griffin说：“我需要保险，要等那孩子过来才行。”

Griffin叫嚷道：“Nero？那太乱来了！那家伙的右腕不是被带走了吗，他哪有战斗的能力！”

“即便如此也比没有要强。”V知道自己抱着赌徒般的心态，但事已至此，他也只能等待转机。

继承了斯巴达之血的青年，说不定能够把战胜Urizen的几率提高比头发丝还细的些微一点点。而Urizen只是烟雾弹，真正棘手的是Elvis。可如果Sparta的后裔们连自己的家务事都处理不好，根本谈不上帮Misty脱离困境。

像是被现实挫败了，V叹气着说：“或许事情一码归一码，Patricia的继承者们需要自己为自己争取未来。”

“要我把那两个小姑娘叫来吗？”少见地露出不安的样子，Griffin询问。

V点头，补充道：“只把小咪叫过来就行，Noah…我需要帮Misty看好这孩子，唯一的血亲。”

和以为能一如既往迅速完成任务的Trish和lady不同，Dante被V暗示的一番话困扰至今，加上Misty的身份和处境，他少有的陷入长时间的沉肃状态。踢散妄图挡路的恶魔，Dante进入血池大厅，尽量让自己像往常那样玩世不恭，“你就是垃圾堆里的国王吗？”

说着，他不露痕迹地看向周围。先走一步的两个女性同伴已经失去了意识，倒在地上。从眼前端坐的Urizen的样子来看，她们似乎完全无法招架就被打败。

“真让人惊讶。那两个人是这个世界上第一和第二恐怖的女人。”Dante不禁苦笑，“看来我是中了大奖啊。”

他隐隐感觉到Urizen的真实身份。但是内心的某处存在想要否定这件事的心情也是事实。那家伙不可能再复活了。根本不可能做到。

“Dante…”

然而一直保持沉默的“魔王”终于开口，竟是这样的话。

心里的石头落地，却无法感到释怀。“真可怜啊，死都死不掉…”对着Urizen，Dante这么低语道。

Urizen再次保持沉默，似乎不把他当回事。

“不反驳吗，那我这次就送你下地狱吧！真正的！”一边飞奔，Dante扳动了双枪的扳机。

但是，发射的子弹悉数被Urizen身边漂浮的奇妙物体挡下。简直就像是持有自我意识那样，那个奇妙的物体不让子弹到达Urizen身边。

“真麻烦！”Dante将背上的Rebellion拿在手上。猛冲上去。他断然刺出大剑，但就连刺出的锋芒也被那个奇妙的物体防御住了。

“就这种程度。”Urizen缓缓说道，放出了数道足以融化钢铁的炽热波动。

一边拉开一段距离，Dante再次举起了Rebellion。

“你比以前要强点了。”对于他的不懈进攻，Urizen发出了轻笑声。

“你能笑也就现在这时候了。”Dante把视线转移到王座另一侧的血茧。血茧的外壳像心脏外膜那样有规律地起伏。

是Urizen正在培育的恶魔吗？又或者是…

猜测着，Dante唤醒体内的纯粹恶魔之力。霎时间，肉体在细胞层面上产生了变化。从人，到恶魔。

“赶紧结束这一切吧…”完全变成恶魔的Dante再次猛冲上去。

【8】

在巨树枝干形成的空阔地带，V如预期那样等到小咪。Griffin不停抱怨，控诉Twilight的暴力和蛮不讲理。可不管怎样，她最终同意让小咪进入Qliphofh。

V见小咪的翅膀和尾巴都不安摇动着，知道她在焦躁。Misty确实在树里，不出意外和Urizen呆在一起。

“做好心理准备，可能这次我们没法救出她。”V强调。

小咪看看他，又看看巨树，勉强点头。

防止小咪乱跑，V牵住她的手，继续等待Nero的到来。可他不知道小咪一发觉Nero的气息，就像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼那样狂躁。

骑在X-fly背上的Nero来不及确认树干上的人是否是被困的市民。小咪挣脱V，振翅猛冲，逮住Nero后又把他狠狠朝地上砸去。同行的Fearless及时用身体接住他，发出不解的龙吟。小咪说不出话，本能的愤怒让她再次向对方发起攻击。

X-fly用尾巴猛拍树干，利用Qliphofh的藤蔓挡住空气刃，同时朝小咪发出更尖锐的疑问和劝阻。Griffin给V做义务翻译，表示小咪一心想替Misty出气，因为Nero曾向Misty捅了一刀。

V眼前闪过些破碎的画面，他不可置信地看向被随Fearless落回树干的Nero，“是真的吗？”

Nero不认识V，但不怯于承认。他早就做好一辈子都要为此赎罪的准备。直视V的眼睛，Nero点头。

V痛苦地深叹一口气。Qliphofh深处传来阵阵激烈的震动。他表示Dante已经先行一步，但至今仍没有决出胜负。Nero不太相信会有Dante对付不了的恶魔，不禁看向被Fearless拦住的小咪，攥紧拳头。

“为什么你没和她在一起？”Nero陷入不安，自己丢了右手、丢了阎魔刀，而Misty第一次和自己的魔性面分离，就是因为被阎魔刀贯穿了身体。

轻易发现Nero的忧虑，V拍他肩膀，“是Misty主动分离的，她现在可以轻易做到这点。”

Nero并没有被安慰到，下意识看向右手。但自肘部起就空荡的部分，暗示他已经没有办法轻松判断对方是否是恶魔。

“叫我V就行了，我知道你是Nero。我和Dante一样，都在想尽办法处理这件事。”V看向激斗正在发生的树干内部，“她在里边，但不确定是敌是友。”

“在下边，Ibuki已经给我说过了，该死！”Nero一脸愤恨，头也不回地一枪崩掉不远处窥伺的恶魔。

Griffin绕着他飞，敏感又八卦地问，“听上去比起Dante你更在意Misty？”

“他们对我都很重要！”Nero觉得Griffin很聒噪，不禁吼回去。

V也睼了Griffin一眼，心里隐隐有个想法，关于Nero和Misty的关系。虽然很巧合，但不是说不通。

“没时间说这些了，我…”Nero翻身跳到X-fly背上。

“我会劝住小咪的。”V摆手，露出一个难以捉摸的微笑。

“谢了…”Nero半是感激半是疑虑地向他点头，又望向小咪，投去一个歉意的眼神。

小咪不领情地别过脸，尾巴狠狠抽打脚下的树干。但她没追上去。

“好姑娘，你做得很棒。”V走过去摸她乌黑的头发，也摸了摸Fearless粗糙坚硬的鳞甲。Fearless也不排斥他的触碰，晃晃头，接受了他的感谢。

V再次意识到，围绕在Misty周围的是一群很不错的伙伴。我可以放心了。这么想着，他对小咪说：“我带你去找她，但不要离我太远，毕竟你有个任务，就是要保护我。”

小咪眼神一亮，点头。这次换她主动握住V的手。V稍微有些失神。Fearless又弯下脖子，叼住V的后衣领，把他甩到背上。

“棒极了！啊哈，我喜欢！”Griffin对Fearless的做法很满意，他暂时不用做V的滑翔机了。

“确实不错…”抓紧Fearless凸起的脊椎刺，感受快速上升的失重感，V笑出声。

Adamas虽然肉体被Qliphoth吸收殆尽，但他的意识和phantom同在，反而成了寄生于Qliphoth的生命体。随着Qliphoth的茁壮，他也慢慢恢复力量，最终入侵血茧，找到了Misty。在这之前，他用同样的方式把Lenore同Qliphoth隔离，让他保住了身体。

“但他被困在Qliphoth的根系，和没有实体的我不一样，他要敢乱动，被Urizen的任何一个部下发现都是要命的。而且Elvis还呆在魔界，他就等着坐收渔翁之利。”

听着Adamas传递的情报，蜷缩在狭小但安全空间里的Misty，大脑飞快转动。

Adamas也把现在发生在Qliphofh里里外外的事情都说给她听。市民正在被疏散，Dante陷入苦战。Nero还没有抵达。但不出意外他会来这里，就算没得到她被困的消息。

“Elvis让Sparta的后裔自相残杀，消耗他们。老大你势必被牵连其中。等你以为这场闹剧总算收场，Elvis也享用完开胃菜，再一步步逼你走向绝路。”

听着Adamas的话，Misty失笑道：“两年多不见，我怎么觉得，你变了啊。”

Adamas一下子着急，“哪里变了，变成了你讨厌的样子？”

Misty说：“没有，这样挺好，比原来幽默多了。”

Adamas有些气恼地嘟哝，“都怪那只火狮子，是他乱教的。”

因为我带他玩了限制级的gal game？回忆起旧事，Misty忍俊不禁。真想快点见到老朋友们。她绝对不想自己总算回到人间，新生活还没开始就草草结束。

Elvis不会得逞的，逃避和毁灭一定不是最优解。Misty相信她的决断，这既是在替自己争取未来，也为Patricia遗留的困惑给出回答。

“Adamas，我能不能把Lenore救出来，再处理掉Urizen？”

“如果老大你完全恢复力量，倒是有机会……我的意思是，你暂时只能保全Lenore。他的scabish还没被破坏，现在人间刚好也到了晚上。”

“好…”劝慰自己不要太贪婪，Misty让自己的部分身体被phantom溶解，意识顺着Qliphofh的枝干一路从人间流向魔界。

Lenore的状况很糟糕，像植物人那样只保留基本的生命特征，让Misty怀疑他连灵魂都被抽走了。

Adamas忧心的声音响起，“这就是为什么我不太担心他会被Elvis发现。”

Elvis不在附近，Misty趁机一点点回收了scabish，“我现在必须等一个合适的机会转移走他。一旦离开血茧，我们现在谁都不是Urizen的对手…”

Adamas不赞同，“你想等Dante和那小子打败Urizen？别指望了！可能只有Elvis能与现在的Urizen一战，可他才不会这么做。”

“不，Dante会争取到机会的。”Misty想到碎裂的rebellion和他一并被击飞的画面，不甘又无奈。这是第几次了，她知道未来会发生什么却无力阻止。

发动scabish，和人间的月亮建立视觉联系，Misty观察Dante和Urizen的战况，却惊愕看到X-fly和Fearless浮空的身影。不仅如此，还有龙背上的Nero和V。小咪就在V身边，正在听他说着什么。

Misty忍住激动的情绪，再仔细观察，然后吓一跳。两条龙正对着血池大厅，她在发现这点的同时，脑中闪过他们直冲而下，而Nero用剑劈开血茧的画面。

“天呐！”Misty尖叫出声，强烈的情感波动让血茧剧烈起伏一阵。饶有兴致戏耍Dante的Urizen察觉到动静，侧头看去。

魔王发出低沉的笑声，“无妨，你可以再吸收更多，变得更强。”说着，他目光阴戾地看向Dante，计划把他的血肉拿来浇灌血茧。

Misty头皮发麻，一刻都不想再在血茧里待下去。

同时，V正在进行突袭行动的部署。小咪愿意暂时忽略对Nero的不满，配合地用vortex破坏血池大厅的外壳，以便X-fly和Nero发起奇袭。

Red Grave的中央广场，不停有看热闹的市民聚拢、拍照，大都是固执又叛逆的年轻人。

Rosewood不想在这些还会反骂、企图打架滋事的人身上浪费时间。他和其他同伴已尽力疏散了绝大多数市民。Noah也感到讽刺，危机在即，积极展开救援工作的反而是恶魔。Yates拍他肩膀，示意他不需要想太多。从人类变成恶魔，从恶魔变成人类，无论哪种变化都会让经历者对自己的归属产生困惑，就像一个迷路在黑暗和光明夹缝中的异类。

Yates说：“顺着本心，你觉得自己是什么就是什么。”

“我…”Noah想了想，“我只想快点带她回来，然后向Patty道歉。”

旁边的Rosewood和Twilight忍俊不禁，但都没发出声音。

Ibuki眼尖地看到云雾缭绕的夜空，月亮呈现不正常的血色。他微微一笑，又表情凝重地提醒同伴，马上就要变天。

“Dante又被击飞，不过他马上爬了起来…见鬼，Urizen怎么这么强？”Adamas不停给Misty反映最新的战况，她一并仔细观察Nero一行的行动。不知道他们何时会发起突袭，她必须找机会转移走Lenore。

“天，Urizen把Dante卷起来了！等等！老大，不好，他想就这样绞死Dante把血喂给你！”

Misty吓一跳，条件反射在心里呼唤小咪。正在认真听V说明的小咪脸色大变，如漆黑的子弹一般笔直俯冲。

Nero立即意识到Misty出事了。“X-fly！”他大吼一声。

“等…！”V无措地看X-fly带着Nero也势不可挡地冲下去。他和Griffin面面相觑。片刻，他拍拍Fearless的头，“还好你稳住了。现在，保持冷静，我们追…”

好似就在等这声指示的Fearless发出愉快又亢奋的咆哮，用堪比导弹的速度猛冲而下。险些被甩到空中的V不禁后悔了。

轰！

Urizen被头顶的巨响怔住。他刚要抬头就被X-fly狠狠用身体砸歪重心，Dante趁机脱离他的桎梏，恢复人形，喘着粗气摔倒在地。

小咪一手打在血池大厅外壁，使出全力用vortex破坏空间结构。Nero正好落在血茧上，明显感觉到茧里有生命。脑中闪过一个念头，他握紧red queen，用力劈向鲜红的外壳。

“老大，趁现在！”Adamas大叫道。

Misty残留远在魔界的意识和本体共鸣，用scabish打通两个世界的月之路。用力抓住Lenore的同时，她感到一股凛冽的杀气刺向心脏。那是Elvis的视线，就在刚才，他察觉到自己的行动了。

就像掉入陷阱的猎物，任由猎食者高高在上地睥睨般，Misty有种本能的恐惧，一下子停下动作和思考。

“老大！”见震怒的Urizen向Nero发起进攻，Adamas用力叫醒她。

匆匆回神，Misty在心里大吼：小咪！

收到命令，小咪双手突变成巨爪，脚猛蹬墙壁，冲向Urizen身侧的影子，发起袭击的无数触手被蓦地撕裂。马上，stain发动，施加在影子上的攻击映射到本体。但Urizen本体的坚硬竟影响到他的影子，像受到反噬作用，小咪手臂皮肤立即出现数道裂口，鲜血淋漓。可这已经给Nero争取到足够时间，足够大的阙口被斩开。他把red queen插在血茧外壳，左手伸进去。Misty一直在等待这一刻，用力回握。

Fearless和X-fly继而飞入血池大厅，配合阻碍Urizen的接连进攻。从龙背跳到地上的V，抬头望去，Nero刚好把Misty拽离血茧。

像是总算从噩梦中挣脱，她用力抱紧他，忍住不放声大哭。

两年了，两年又三个月。

“我来接你了…”Nero把脸埋入她满是鲜血的发间。忘记自己已经丢失右手，他仍和从前那样抱紧她，拍她的背。

Dante把昏迷不醒的Lenore放到地上，向忘我拥抱的两个年轻人投去无奈又欣慰的目光。

“是谁胆敢觊觎王的所有物？”Urizen猛地发力，把两只大龙摔到墙上，声音里充满震怒。

“你的？”Nero单手轻易抱起小女孩模样的Misty，跳下去，用质疑又厌恶的眼神瞪Urizen。他把她放到地上，拍了拍自己断臂的地方，“到底是谁偷了谁的，你个混蛋！”

一同被夺走的右手与阎魔刀的耻辱，背叛了Dante信任的罪恶感，以及差点再次失去恋人的极度后怕，无论出于哪种情感，都足以驱动Nero无所畏惧地迎向Urizen，用剑指着他。

在Nero宣泄情绪的短暂期间，Misty、Dante和V三人的眼神激烈碰撞，很快就达成共识。Dante再次魔人化，赶在Nero之前冲向Urizen。

“Dante，你干什么？”Nero没反应过来。

这时，饱受小咪摧残的血池大厅出现崩塌迹象，剧烈摇晃。

“Nero！别过来，不要做多余的事情！”Dante以要和Urizen拼个你死我活的姿态与他对峙，一边回头看向身后喊道。

“别开玩笑了，我还能打！”要是在这儿折返，那来这还有什么意义，Nero坚决不干。

“回去！你在这里是个累赘！

Nero不由得停住了脚步。即使不想承认也理解现在的自己远远比不上他，但是从没想过自己竟被蔑视为“累赘”。

在两只龙的掩护下，Misty和小咪握住手，恢复一些力量，可身体仍是女童姿态。她拦住Nero，“听他的，不然我们都得交待在这里。”

Nero懊恼又受伤，低头和她对视，“你也觉得现在我是累赘？”

“不，现在的我们都是。”V皱着眉，用手杖挡在他和Misty之间，“我无所谓，但你不能带着她送死。”

“我知道！”Nero回头看一眼Dante，小声说一声抱歉。

X-fly叼起Lenore。V依旧跳到Fearless背上，一并握紧Griffin的鸟喙以免他说不该说的话。

“把血茧也带走，连根拔了！”和Nero坐在X-fly身上的Misty，转头对Fearless说。

低吼一声表示收到，Fearless用不停增生的外骨骼加固、加长尾巴，卷走血茧。

“相信我，Dante不会死。”Misty安慰不停回头张望的Nero，握住他攥紧的拳头。

看着她，Nero慢慢松开手，让她和自己十指紧扣，问，“我是不是让你失望了？”

Misty摇头，“把我救出来的是你。”

Nero把头靠在她肩膀上，“但我没能帮到Dante，一点都没有。”

V对他说：“要是后悔的话就想想怎么变强吧。”

Nero抬头回望，“明显的伪名，奇怪的打扮，对于不必要的事守口如瓶的态度…V，你的存在让我感到困惑。”

V看一眼Misty，“你可以不相信我，但你要相信她。”

Nero咋舌，冷笑起来，“我当然相信她，但你们到底是什…Misty？”感觉到靠在身边的人倒下来，Nero立即慌了。他抱着突然昏迷的恋人，一时无措。

“力量耗尽，必须要休息啊，休息。”被Fearless尾巴卷住的血茧里响起声音。

V抬起手杖，示意Nero不用太紧张。“里面的是Misty的熟人。”他猜测道。

“熟人？不，我是她的部下，她是我老大！”Adamas把血茧里的精炼血全部吸收，一脚踹碎没有价值的空壳，单手抓稳Fearless尾巴，顺带狠狠瞪Nero一眼。

Nero这下认出他了。想到被对方开膛破肚的旧事，他心里发毛。两条大龙感觉到同为继承者的气息，相互用龙语问候。

“原来你们比我还先认识老大，失敬失敬！”Adamas手臂发力，攀到Fearless背上，向两条大龙抱拳作揖。

Nero和V都愣了。无视他俩，见Fearless和X-fly却也面露不解，Adamas歪起头，铅灰色乱发随风在脑后飘动。他想了想，发出恍然大悟的声音，“哎呀，该这样打招呼。”

Nero和V，连同两条大龙，在四双眼睛诧异的注视下，Adamas姿势标准地行一个跪礼。

“小弟Adamas，见过两位大哥！以后还请多多指教！”

Qliphoth的一部分剧烈蠕动，再一口气坍塌，两条大龙从里边飞出来。

看热闹的人中，有人发出惊叹，有人发出欢呼，但随后降落在广场上的Nero一行人没有在意，笔直地走向一直等待的同伴。

“喂，Dante呢？”Morrison有不好的感觉。

“他在争取时间，但可能坚持不了多久。”

听到V说出了这句话，除了Ibuki，其他的人不由得回头看向Qliphoth。随着柏油路逐渐开裂，触手般的藤蔓齐刷刷凸起、蠕动。

“撤！”Noah嗅到邪血的腐臭味道，立即发动flora斩断附近的藤蔓。

Rosewood也急忙救场，但藤蔓实在太多，有个冒险拍摄的记者被锐利的尖端刺穿身体。围观的人这才真正爆发恐惧的叫喊，开始东躲西逃。

Twilight咋舌，觉得活该。

“难道说Dante输了？”Morrison随大部队后撤，反复问。

V和Nero沉默以对。看到越来越多的来不及逃跑的市民被贯穿卷到半空，Nero皱起眉毛，但还是抱紧Misty走向Yates安排停在现场的装甲车。

“这次撤退后有什么计策？”Morrison艰难地接受现实，问V。

V回答，“没有什么计策，只是我已经知道了必要之物，那就是‘力量’，能够打倒那家伙的那种。”

“力量？这么简单就行了吗？”Morrison再次发问。

V小声叹了口气，“只能试试看。恐怕最长也只有一个月的时间来犹豫。在这之前要是没想出办法…如果我们连Urizen都处理不了。”话音戛然而止，他看向Nero，又看向Misty。

“还有一个月的时间是吗？”Nero知道V在暗示什么，再次确认。

V点头，“是的。在这之前去得到力量吧。不管怎么做都行。Dante之外有可能阻止Urizen的就只有你了。”

Nero说：“我知道了。我立即回Fortuna。”

V略微困惑，“那倒是可以……你的目的是什么？”

“我认识一个武器技师，她能帮到我。”Nero解释道，把Misty交给Ibuki，小声说，“抱歉，我去迟了。”

“啊哈，你知道就好。”Adamas一边招呼人医治Lenore，一边冷嘲热讽。

Noah不禁看过去。他只从Lenore和Piper那里听过Adamas。见到他本人后，Noah对Misty的人缘再次怀疑。无论是及地的铅灰色乱发，还是像覆盖一层蓝色晶体的皮肤，Adamas形象怪异，也摆出一副不要靠近的乖僻表情，脾气也确实不太好。

一行人刚准备上车，原本正大口吸血的藤蔓突然疯了般集体发起袭击，一下子把装甲车高高卷起。

“Urizen想抓回她。”Ibuki心里了然，把Misty再次交给Nero，“一个月后，和她一起回来。”

Twilight吃惊，“你确定不是和你在一起会更安全？”

Noah和Ibuki交换一个眼神后，否定道：“不，Elvis已经知道Patricia在人间的所有隐地。”不然Vergil不会被找到。

Ibuki补充道：“Daisy知道该怎么做。另外Elvis不会阻止，他有足够的耐心。”

Adamas不服地嚷嚷，用phantom制造的病原体大规模腐蚀藤蔓，“你们是不是忘了Nero这小子之前还——”

X-fly立即用尾巴把Adamas拍在地上，低声警告。

“好吧，好吧…”他爬起来，朝啐一口唾沫，“一个月后我要是见不到老大，我就血洗Fortuna。”

Nero没想制止显然会说到做到的Adamas，那反而会激怒对方，但即便这样，他也有自己的原则，“如果她没有恢复，我不会让她来这里。”

Adamas看了他两眼，“算你有点良心。”

本因为Dante的落败而沮丧的Morrison，看了看仍在积极商量反击的一行人，心情缓和很多。而沉默许久的V开了口，“我要留在这座城。”

Nero皱眉，“你要单独行动？”

和Adamas解决掉最后一波藤蔓的Rosewood赶回来，听到了立即劝阻，“太危险了！”

V摇头，犹自走远，“我的命可不廉价。一个月后见吧，Nero，我会在这座城市附近搜集必要的情报。”

Nero低头看一眼Misty，拧眉不语。 Ibuki适时打破沉默，和Rosewood着手部署人员、分配任务。两个人是目前来讲，战斗经验最丰富的，其他人对他俩的安排没有异议。

抛开独行的V，Morrison安排好送Nero回Fortuna的直升机，再送Lenore和Twilight回事务所。Piper在那里接应他们。Noah、Rosewood留下，协助政府军和Yates的私人部队作为抵御恶魔入侵，尽量让市民伤亡减少到最低。

Ibuki前去Yates的宅邸，保护这两年里被寻找、聚集起来的其他人类继承者。关于他们的gift，Yates和Ibuki达成共识，全部都要由Misty回收，作为她迎击Elvis的底牌。

最后，Adamas在两条大龙的耐心劝说下，勉强答应留在城市。他在Qliphofh里停留已久，对Urizen麾下的恶魔有一定了解。作为看护者，X-fly留在他身边，Fearless护送Nero搭乘的直升机离开。

虽然团队暂时分散，但每个人都清楚自己在这场战斗中的重要位置，缺一不可。

【9】

发现Nero拖着残缺的身体偷偷离开，Daisy和Nico又生气又担忧。Kyrie有孤儿院的孩子们需要照顾，稍微分了些心不用沉浸在愁绪中。像是要化解这种凝重的气氛，在Nero离开的第二天，已经返回剧院的August再次来到岛上，仍是一副高知分子的打扮和气质。

Nico在一旁观察这个和Kyrie关系不错的黑发男人。August自敲门进来后，轻车熟路地直奔厨房的行为让她很是好奇。而Credo也一副见怪不怪的样子，和他相互点头打过招呼就出门了。

“Yates通知我来的。现在发生的事情，基本上我都了解了。”August对Kyrie再解释几句后，开始喝咖啡。

Kyrie表情缓和很多，和他聊起Nero遇袭当天的更多细节。没有太多犹豫，他直接道：“Nero会回来的，因为客观的实力差距。而且Misty对他的影响不可避免。”

Nico插嘴道：“她不是回来了吗，还会对那小子起反效果？”

August放下杯子，摇头，“太巧合了，她一回来就发生这种事，让我不得不怀疑。”

Nico想到他在剧院工作，不禁觉得是不是他想象力丰富的职业病犯了。可是August的猜疑也并无道理。Misty和Nero，一个吸血鬼王族的继承者，一个右手寄宿了恶魔之力的斯巴达后裔，真是对怪异的情侣。Nico无话可说，按照August的意见，待在临时搭建的工作室里给Nero制作义手。

在正常手臂具备的基础功能上，保证坚固的硬度，可以进行殴打、或防御。Nico放任自己浸泡在想象力和教团技术局遗留的资料里，怎么想完成这项发明都需要半年时间。

然而…

Nero从直升机上跳下来，单手抱着Misty踏过Fortuna的夜色归来。他告诉她，只有一个月时间。过分紧迫的时间期限把Nico瞌睡瞬间惊醒。而Nero还要求更痛快的“用于反抗的超越之力”，不止是恶魔右腕的代替品，而是新的“力量”。

Nico把自己关在工作室，一口气抽了半包烟，她随时都想大吼一声“你简直在乱来！”

连续熬夜的第二天，毫无头绪的她为了转换心情，站在洒满阳光的院子里。被Daisy抓去做苦力的Nero去郊外采药回来。自然地，他问她进展如何。

“哪有那么简单。这跟你做塑料模型不是一回事。”Nico说着，叼起一支烟，点燃。

受不了烟味的Nero皱起眉，识趣地避开，进了屋。

这时Kyrie慌慌张张跑出来，“不好，Misty不见了！”

Nero直接把两大包药草朝桌上一甩，猛冲上楼，映入眼中的是叠得整整齐齐的被单。床褥还残留温度。见窗户门开着，窗帘随风飘动， 他猜想着，翻窗跳出去。

August正和Credo走在街上，商量是否要给Nico提供些特殊材料制作义手。光着脚的Misty以很快的速度掠过他们的视野。她实在太快，俩人不确定刚才是被风刮走的是白色丝织品，还是她本人。直到Nero从一栋建筑上跳下来。

August反应过来，当即抠出自己一只眼珠。眼珠在魔力催化下变成一只蝙蝠，迅疾飞走。手捂住另一只眼睛，很快，他低声道：“找到了，在瀑布那边。”

Nero点头，急忙转身跑去。

“带上这个，预防万一！”Credo抽出佩剑。

“谢了！”Nero单手接住，再次加快步伐。

如果右手还在，Nero会感到刺痛，随着和瀑布的距离拉近，这种不适会变得强烈。而现在骤然转阴的天色警告他前方危险。晴空骤然闪过几道雷光，随后不自然的浓云在瀑布正上方聚拢。

Nero看到密密层层的云里出现X-fly的身影。他好像在召唤骤雨，发出沉而长的叫声。不等他完全看到瀑布，暴雨倾盆而下，还有大大小小的冰雹。垂钓者和狩猎野味的人纷纷朝城里跑，满嘴抱怨。

“你还是那样擅长制造热闹。”Nero把剑背在身后，快步走过去。

飞流直下的瀑布里，一个硕大的黑色球茧悬在水流间。Nero被眼前这一幕惊到。恍惚间，他又想起在Urizen身边的大型血茧。X-fly从高空盘旋降落，用身体挡住他，希望他不要靠近。

“她到底怎么了？”Nero焦急地问。

X-fly摇头，随后在瀑布下方的深潭边卧下，好像召来这阵暴雨和冰雹费了他很多力气。但Nero不打算折返，走到一棵树下，靠着树干耐心等待。

冰雹是暴雨的副产物，没有持续太久，只是暴雨一直下到第二天早上。期间，August、Credo和Daisy都来过，同样被X-fly拦下。虽然无法顺畅交流，但Daisy依稀理解了它的苦衷。

“Misty在有意压抑自己的…”她停顿了，皱着眉想了半天，才说，“压抑食欲。”

Nero诧异，“食欲？”

Daisy无奈道：“在异时空呆了两年，又被Urizen浸在污血里，她现在的身体状况要多糟有多糟。我以为她会通过强制性睡眠来修复，但现在看来，这种慢节奏的自愈已经不足以解决问题了。”

Nero沉思片刻，说：“我来处理这件事。”

Daisy问，“你想干什么？别做傻事。”

Nero看向黑茧，轻声说：“我心里有数…”

Daisy临走前给X-fly反复打招呼，谨防Nero胡来。虽然X-fly答应，但它并不那么坚定，现在时间有多紧迫它也很明白。所以思量许久，X-fly最终愿意陪Nero冒险。

“如果真发生最遭的情况，也算我该还给她的。”他踩在龙背上，跳到黑茧外壳。

巨大的水流让他无法站直。好在X-fly用重力阵阻隔大部分水流。此刻，Nero看清了藏在瀑布内的空间，以及黑茧如何悬挂在半空而不被冲下去——

气势磅礴的流水里藏有一处洞*，非常深并且黑暗。而黑茧刚好卡在洞口最窄的地方，不会掉下。对洞*深处不免产生好奇和顾虑，Nero行走在瀑布和空洞之间狭窄而湿滑的通道。站在黑茧面前，他用剑小心刺出一个缺口。割开手背皮肤，防止快速愈合，又故意挑去大块皮肤，Nero抱着被啃噬的心理准备把手伸进去。

虽然瀑布气势恢宏，但Nero仍能听到自己的血一滴滴落在茧内的声音。

嘀嗒、嘀嗒…

像极了不停流逝的时间。

许久，意料之中的血腥场面没有发生。Nero反而希望遭到粗暴的撕咬。

“Misty…”他额头抵在黑茧表面，“醒来，掠夺我。”

静默间，浮空在瀑布边上的X-fly忽的睁大眼，喉咙里的警告声来不及发出，瞬间破碎的黑茧里展开三对漆黑的翅膀。被六翼一闪而过的暗光分散了注意力，Nero只是稍微眨一下眼皮，就被一双冰冷的手扼住脖子，随后被拽着朝洞内坠去。如他所想的那样，洞*非常深，好像直通地心。

要是能这样彻底告别外边世界的纷乱，两个人就这样一起坠落倒不算坏。Nero心里萌生不负责任的怠惰想法，苦笑两声，被死死掐住的喉咙立即火辣辣地疼。他想起两年多前送Misty回Darcey时，她也是又馋又饿的样子，赖在小吃街怎么都不愿挪步。

然而这里没有披萨、没有圣代、没有中国料理…

在失重和黑暗中，顺着她冰冷的手臂，他摸索到她狂乱舞动的头发、不停眨动的眼皮，最后触碰到了嘴唇。Nero心里感到欣慰，翻转手腕，让她碰到自己手背的伤口。

立即，Misty发出恼怒又不成调的低吼，好像失去正常言语的能力。她松开手，改为抓紧Nero的肩膀，尖锐的指尖深入皮肤。新鲜的血腥味又一次刺激到神经，她懊恼地叫一声，把他朝别处甩开。

感觉自己接连撞断了几根类似石笋的东西，再摔到墙壁上，滚落下来，刚好在边缘停住。Nero听到自下而上的风声在耳边呼呼作响，完全能想象自己有多幸运。但也有可能是她故意的。

苦笑着坐起，Nero在黑暗中辨别Misty的方位，用嘶哑变样的声音唤她，“Misty，到我这儿来。”

回应他的是岩石碎裂的声音。回声被四周岩壁放大，涟漪般层层叠叠。Nero能想象她气急败坏的模样，不禁失笑道：“别玩了，过来。”

羽翼拍打空气，特有的鼓动声响起一会儿后，在Nero再次开口时，Misty俯冲下去，把他用力按倒。Nero却轻易从施加在身上的力量，想象出Misty现在的姿势。他抬起左手，直接触摸到她的脸，光滑，但温度很低，像泡过冷水的玻璃。在洞*入口只目睹到三对漆黑的羽翼，他想象不出她此刻魔化的模样，但笃定和从前没有太多变化。

五官、皮肤、四肢…

这些都保留着人类的特征。

残留血腥味的手在身上肆意自由地触摸，这让Misty感到难以忍耐。好几次，她的尖牙已经抵在他侧颈皮肤上。没有清醒，她只在用身体活动，本能在驱使她寻找血液，无论是否能被消化吸收。喉咙如沙漠那样干涸，哪怕是敷衍性的滋润都可以暂作抚慰。但另一种感情上的本能阻止她向饥渴屈服，让她不得不收起利爪和尖牙。

Nero早听过empty的特殊性，这让Misty无法接受弱者的血液。为此他烦恼过，觉得两人间的身份隔阂很严重。但现在他只想帮她，无论是否能成功，他都会不顾一切地献出所有。

“我想起更久之前的事情了，还记得那个晚上吗…”Nero抬起头，咬破嘴唇后含住她的。

舌尖一碰到血液，Misty浑浑噩噩的大脑里当即炸起来，身体大力挣扎。Nero用左手拼命搂紧她肩膀，翻身把她压倒，喂去更多新鲜的血。

三对漆黑的羽翼像受到牵引，极力舒展，然后层层聚拢，像是要把Nero挤压致死。本意是反抗的行为却让两个人靠得更近。Nero征愣一下，不禁忘记吻住她的初衷。

记忆在回溯，停留在过去那些浮动着雾气和依恋的时间里。习惯性地，舌尖在她唇瓣上留恋，Nero抱紧怀里的人，在对方耳边慢慢呵出一口灼热的气息。

“Misty…”云雾般轻柔的声音，像非常纤细的风忧凄地吹奏。

像一颗被叫醒的种子，覆盖在心上的雪渐渐化开，让她眼睛也彻底清晰起来。鲜红的瞳仁火花般闪耀着，她在黑夜中也能视物。慢慢松开翅膀，也不自觉撤走魔化的力量，她揉着眼睛，虚弱地叫唤，“头疼，全身都疼…肚子好饿…”

Nero忍住喜悦的心情，怕把她抱得太紧给弄碎了。“要血吗？”他随时都可以让她咬脖子。

Misty动动鼻子，苏醒的嗅觉牵扯着神经，让她对充满Nero血味的环境很不满。她问，“你干了什么？”

Nero心想她多半没有彻底清醒前的记忆，也不打算告诉她，“从上边摔下来，受了点小伤。”

“上边？”在Nero扶持下坐起来，Misty朝上望，隐约看得到透光的洞口。她困惑了，记忆还停留在被他带离血茧的时候。

“站得起来吗？”问是这么问，但Nero已经单手抱起她。

Misty摸了摸自己的身体，诧异道：“我怎么还是小孩子？”

“营养不良啊。”Nero笑了笑，大声叫X-fly的名字。

很快，龙吟响起，伴着湿润的风从上涌下来，它把他俩带离洞*。

“可以让雨停下来了。”Nero脱下外衣，把Misty裹起来。

银灰色大龙似是为难地在空中盘旋两圈后，朝乌黑的浓云飞去。就连Misty也没理解它的行为。

直到钻出又湿又厚的积雨云…

风雨之上是另一个灿烂温暖的世界。玫瑰色的云团徐徐变幻形状，每一处边缘都镀着阳光的黄金。一片一片天空从这些云中间缓缓露出宝蓝色的脸。

Misty伸出手，最近的薄云从她指缝间流走，像是雪白的星尘。她转头看向Nero，他摇摇头，表示自己也抓不住云。

不过他抓得住风，已经抓住了。看着那双被太阳照耀得灿烂的深绿色眼睛，Nero把下巴放在Misty头顶，一手圈住她，发出慰足的叹息。

在高空稳稳停留一阵，X-fly又鼓动两对宽阔的翅膀，向云海最厚的地方飞去。穿过湿润又轻盈的层层波涛，映入眼中的是闪光的海水。信天翁和几缕弥漫的白云在海面投下淡淡的影。

根本想象不出，他们刚离开变成人间地狱的Red Grave。但Fortuna和那里确实在同一个世界里存在着。

“我突然觉得浑身不痛，也不饿了。”Misty身体后靠，贴紧Nero的胸膛。

“我知道你想干什么，但在这之前，至少在你回复原样前，你没有机会擅自做主。”

“包括给Nico展示原技术局二把手的风采？”

他不禁失神地低头看去，“你知道她在岛上？”

她轻戳他的脸，“就算她不在，我也要想办法帮你啊。”

脑中飞快回想起很多事，Nero叹息着抱紧她，“本来你可以不用操心的…”

“但事实上，这既不是我一个人的麻烦，也不是你要独自承受的压力。”

“嗯，我知道…”

“打起精神来，Nero，你还有我。”

这话让Nero心里立即怦然一动，回忆就像依人的残梦在眼前闪烁。她一直都在，无论是在思念中，还是切实的危机中，她没有迟到过。

“Her castle crumbled overnight…”

循着模糊的旋律，Nero认真咀嚼记忆中的音节。Misty不禁睁大眼睛，呆呆地看他泛起温和光泽的蓝眼睛。

Nero低头，贴住她的侧脸轻轻唱着,“I love her like she's brand new，so call it what you want…”

Misty拧紧了裹在身上的Nero的外套，垂眸看到一只又一只海鸟有韵律地掠水而过，想起了曾经那个被绑在广场十字架上的自己。“Nero…”她握住他的手，微微颤抖。

“嗯。”Nero看着她。

“那个时候我忘词了，其实是故意的。”Misty注视他，在那片柔软的蓝色里回溯时间，“You don't need to save me，but would you run away with me？”

Nero略微失神，随即一笑。“这次我把你带离瀑布，但不是为了两个人逃走。”他认真地说，“Misty，你也有我，我们在一起战斗，为了未来。”

再一次被Nero带回人间，这几天Misty总显得活力十足，非得Daisy和Nero一起动手“抓捕”并在门口守着，她才不会偷偷溜到工作室折腾过去的设计稿和研究资料。连Credo都不知道技术局还有其他隐蔽的实验基地。Misty却轻车熟路地通过权限审核，给Nico搜来不少恶魔身上的部位：毛发、鳞片、完整的骨架、内脏标本……

Nico惊呆的同时，狂喜地抱着她转圈，说她是自己的缪斯。

杀父仇人？

让过去的事儿过去吧！

有了Misty的协助，Nico的创作进度提升飞快。

似乎是相信Nico的能力，Misty活跃了一周后，躺回床上，怎么都叫不醒。Daisy让Nero给她喂点血。可这次她浑然无视，好像意识去了另一个世界。

“不管怎么说，你之前给她喂的血起了些效果，现在就让她睡吧。”Daisy仔细检查过，解释道。

Nero点头，心想Misty最好在他处理完Urizen连同Elvis后再醒来。虽然他预感这可能性很小，Elvis搞出这么多名堂都是为了针对她。

“嘿，Nero！试试这家伙！”Nico在楼下客厅兴奋地嚷起来，她总算把图纸和想象中的画面制作成了实物。

“你好好休息，先别管那么多。”Nero抚摸Misty的头发，起身下楼。

Nico一见到他就说：“我有想法了，我的缪斯是对的！要实现特殊的设计，就需要特殊材料，例如产生电气的恶魔器官！”

没有理由反驳，Nero相信Misty的经验和Nico的天分，他点头道： “接下来我每次去狩猎恶魔的时候你都过来吧，还需要更多想法不是吗？”

Nico眨眨眼，“我已经跟着August还有Credo去过好几次了。噢，X-fly棒极了，秒杀任何歼灭战斗机！”

Nero咋舌，提醒道：“喂，安全第一。”

Nico点燃一根香烟，炫耀手里的金属义手，“嗯哼。”

【10】

短短一个月，即便Noah等人全力以赴，Red Grave还是化为地狱，仍是有数以万计的市民沦为Qliphofh供养给Urizen的养分。

Rosewood安慰Noah，“别介意，你已经做得很好了。”

Noah看着死气沉沉的城市废墟，弯腰捡起一个带血的泰迪熊。玩具的主人可能死了，也可能被Yates派遣的私人部队救走。他把泰迪熊放到路边的椅子上，为自己、也为Red Grave的市民叹息。

Fearless载着Adamas从远处飞回来。Adamas铅灰色的乱发沾满血液，劣等恶魔的血液混杂人类的，异样的味道熏得Noah立即捂住口鼻。

“小子，我老大可是被关在血茧里几天几夜都不吭声的硬汉，你可振作点吧！”他仍是那个坚定不移的Misty崇拜分子。

“找到Dante了吗？”Rosewood问Adamas。

“要么是被吃了，要么是掉到了魔界，要么就是藏在什么偏僻地方。”他回答，同时像动物一样甩头抖血。

一向喜好浅色衣物的Rosewood见到血滴溅在衣袖、裤管，也不禁皱眉。如果Daisy在场，她准要和Adamas打起来。一想到远在故里的妹妹，他就担心起Misty。Fearless看了看他和Noah脸上的表情，低头叼住Adamas的头发。

“哎哟，二哥！痛！”Adamas叫唤道，有些委屈。

Fearless鼓动翅膀飞起，找到公园的水塘后把他甩进去。虽然水塘被一些水属性的恶魔占据，但完全不是Adamas的对手。他三下五除二撕烂这些喽啰，耐住性子泡在水里，“好吧，城里人就是臭美瞎讲究，也不看现在是啥时候。”

Fearless用尾巴拍坏旁边的喷泉阀门，喝到干净的自来水。Adamas再打量自己周围，本来还算清澈的池水已经被恶魔尸体污染了。

“好吧，你是对的。二哥，我也要…”他刚站到岸上，听到脚步声，转过头，发现了V和飞在他身边的Griffin，“哟，真命大。”

Adamas说话经常不过脑子，俨然是个社交笨蛋。V无所谓，倒是Griffin不服气和他开始互呛。

Fearless低下头，V配合地摸摸他。V很好奇，Misty是怎样把恶魔和龙驯服得跟家养犬一样。至少，Adamas在她面前会从狂犬变成忠犬。

“话说回来，那小王八蛋会回来吧？”Adamas和Griffin吵够了，转头问V。

这个月里，两个人无意碰见过几次，每次Adamas都会用不同的称呼诋毁Nero，再问他现在的下落。V觉得他真是个别扭的家伙。

“Nero会回来，他不是那种输了就会服气的家伙。”

听V这么回答，Griffin好像很觉得很可笑似的，从嘴中发出代表大笑的鸣叫声，“哎呀呀，真是的，也不知道像谁。”

Adamas抱起手沉思，“…噢，意思是我老大也会回来？”

V说：“如果她恢复得好的话。”

Adamas哼唧两声，扭头把颈椎关节弄出声响，“不管怎么样，今晚上就是截止日期，Red Grave的事儿我才懒得管，我说了血洗就是要血洗。”

Griffin嚷道：“你个暴徒，不怕Misty揍你？”

Adamas朝他竖中指，“在那之前我会先宰了Nero。”

V摇摇头。说实话，他是没法劝阻的。

暮色降临。黑暗会增幅Qliphofh的力量，即便夜视能力良好的Noah和Rosewood，心里也有反感，他们习惯了光和热的环境。

而Adamas的计划也没成真。一辆被改造成移动式事务所的货车正行驶在通往Red Grave的高速路上。车体的侧面设有“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯招牌。

Nero任由Nico粗暴地发动引擎，大踩油门。现在不是讲交通规则的时候，出发时已经比预定的时间晚了，要是再不抓紧，可能赶不上与V的约定。

“瞧你愁眉苦脸的样子，要我给Morrison打个电话把Misty接过来吗？”

“别开这种玩笑，让她继续休息。”Nero瞪Nico一样，身体随车辆腾空而离开副驾驶座，“嘿,当心点！”

与叫喊起来的他相反，Nico露出微笑，“你要习惯。一开始乱来一点，之后才会变成老实的好孩子。”

由于开车交给Nico，所以现在只能由着她。Nero叹了口气，眼睛看向收纳在腰上的枪套中的义手。这正是在一个月的严格时间内，她参照Misty给的机密资料所制造出的全新“力量”。那只义手在不用的时候可以折叠得很小，放在腰间的专用枪套中。

“你觉得她还会睡多久？”Nico问。

Nero想起身体已经恢复原样的Misty，犹豫片刻，“…我不知道。”

按照Daisy的意思，身体复原就意味着痊愈，或许她今晚上或者明天就会醒来，然后理所应当地朝Red Grave赶。Elvis就是在等这一刻。Nero捂住突突发疼的太阳*，打开车载广播。然而每个电台都在报道Red Grave的受灾情况。见鬼，他烦躁地关闭广播。

“淡定点儿，早些替她解决不就好了。”Nico安抚道，指了指前方的路障，一群蚂蚁模样的恶魔。

“说得没错。”Nero冷笑一声，换上义手的同时给blue rose装满子弹。

当Red Grave迎来新一轮激战，远在Fortuna的Misty如他所预感的那样，就在今晚醒了。她养足精神，蓄满了力量。没有惊动楼下的Daisy和August，她留下字条，溜入邮局给Yates发了一通暗码电报，告知他自己马上就来回收那些人类继承者的gift。

Misty做好准备，再次来到Red Grave就意味着自己和Elvis——Patricia的两种极端心理，势必要争个你死我活。

Qliphofh被足够的人血滋养，再次来到它内部时，V惊觉它已经变得太过复杂。一个人贸然进去很危险，他思忖着，在有日光照到的地方短暂停留。Griffin飞回来，一如既往地聒噪。但这次他带来了好消息，而且是两个——

“V！听我说！Misty，Misty回来了！而且她知道Dante在哪儿！”

心里一惊，手里的诗集一下子掉到地上，V有些恍惚地摇头，“你说什么？”

“Misty！Dante！Misty！Dante！”大鸟在他耳边不停重复。

一把抓紧鸟喙，V似是烦躁地把他甩开，慢慢捡起诗集。静默一会儿后，他低低开口，“带路。”

Griffin瞅见他明显心情不好，识趣地不计较刚才那一下。

在熟悉的旧宅门前，Misty坐在一截枯死的树桩上，目视着高耸入云的Qliphofh。

“好久不见。。”Misty头也不回地说。

V听过她的声音，确认了她的存在，不禁停下脚步，欲言又止。

“我失败了，V。”Misty叹一口气，站起来看他。

V知道她在介意什么，关于“事不过三”的承诺。他带着包容走上前，“这是我第三次见到你，刚好。”

Misty不禁愣了一会儿，抿嘴苦笑起来，接过他的手从跳到地上，“对，第三次，刚好…”

但没有下一次了。

她低下头，盯着V肤色苍白的手，大而纤细，骨节和血管脉络都太过分明。“V…”她开口后又不知道说什么，没有头绪，她不自觉握紧他。

“不需要担心，Misty，我…他也不值得你露出这种表情。”V说着，摸她的头，“过去的事情唯一可爱之处就在于它已经过去。现在，你该仔细想，你是为了什么才回到这里的。”

Misty慢慢抬起眼，“我要去魔界找Elvis。”

V默了一阵，问，“…你一个人？”

Misty点头，“Urizen交给你们了，我不插手Sparta的家务事。”

V不禁失笑，“真见外。”

Misty看他并不真诚的勉强微笑，咬破手指，放到他嘴里。血一滴滴流到地上。他皱起眉毛，“你这是做什么？”难得的，V明显露出怒意，又有种被揭开伤疤的疼痛。

“我知道你的身体情况，这是我最后能留给你的，不是Vergil，只是你。”

眉宇越皱越紧，最后V痛苦地闭上眼睛。“抱歉…”他带着一种自卑的表情含住她手指。

“你很重要，V，慈悲和柔软才是最强大的力量。”Misty安慰他，“圣人都有不可告人的过去，罪人的未来还没被涂上颜色。我从不觉得你是该被舍弃的那个。没有你，Vergil已经死了，彻底的。”

“谢谢。”V呵出一口血腥的叹息：“这一次，由我把‘自己’带回来。”

“我会让X-fly一路保护你的。我把它也叫来。我也已经找到Dante的下落，你知道该怎么叫醒他。”

“好。你要坚持到‘我’来救你。”

“可能我更先一步回来。”

“无论如何，万事当心。”

“嗯…”

“请不要忘了我。”

“不会，我一直记着的。”

再见（永别）…

魔界常常以令人厌恶的印象出现在回忆里，因为那里的居民爱把残忍的一面具象化、放大化到极致。

不想被喜好杀伐的毒瘤侵蚀精神，想要与之正面对抗的人反而会在时间流逝中变得比对方还要残忍。肉体被摧残，美好的情感和记忆僵化，最终风化成坚硬的裂痕。

Misty没有因为和恋人、朋友们的短暂相逢而松懈神经，在表中世界停留的两年又三个月，浸泡在血液、杀伐、咆哮、尸骸中的时间里，她内心不受控制地变得生硬，像钉子在墙壁上永久留下漆黑的洞眼。她可以控制情绪，但无法忘记自己活在一个危机四伏的世界，会连累周围所有人。除非死亡，不然empty和她命运相连，永远都福祸相依。

“即便如此，你还是要以灾祸之躯和时间顽抗吗？”Elvis神情冷漠的血红眼珠盯着Misty。

Misty回答，“死者是没资格谈未来的。我不想死，也不会死，总有人愿意陪我，从地狱到人间。”

“哈哈，然而你却独自来了这里。怎么，笃定Sparta的人一定会来救你？”

“救？哼，我不介意吃独食。”

“胃口不小，可惜事与愿违。”

“你也就这时候能说笑了。”Misty摊开手，一本厚书出现。

“Reflecttion？你妄图改写你我的关系？笑话！”

“不，这是我留的后手。感激我的大度吧，你只会被我一个人收拾。”

“你想让Sparta的人遗忘你？有意思，难道你忘了一旦你死亡，reflecttion会无效？”

“我不会死。我已经做好准备，要和你打一场持久战了。”Misty收起厚书，冷冰冰地睼视Elvis。

Elvis低声笑起来，摘下礼帽朝空中一甩，灿烂的金发在魔界特有的血腥味风沙中飘动。他说：“很好，现在这里只有我和你，我们两个人。”

Misty冷哼道：“听上去一点不浪漫，你和我，魔界和Qliphofh，掠夺和侵略。”

Elvis身体逐渐膨大变形，声音愈发粗粝，“我在救你，Patricia…”

我不是Patricia。Misty反感地皱眉，看绅士模样的Elvis变身成浑身覆盖绿色植物的双头巨蟒。

“这是你的本来面目，丑得可以。”她抡起胳膊，在对方散发的强烈恶意中勉强一笑。

巨蟒把杀气完全释放，搅动又压缩了空气。每一次呼吸，Misty都感觉肺部隐隐作痛，好像被深海的高压挤迫着，身体快要变形。见她跟着魔化，背后展开三对漆黑的羽翼，Elvis大笑起来，“对，就是这样，Patricia！”

Misty觉得他神智是不正常，被Patricia自我否定的那一面侵蚀得非常严重。双头巨蟒更像是Patricia内心阴暗面的具象化。她这是在“自杀”，疯狂地想要摧残内心的憧憬和柔软。

Misty选择防御，但很快就感到力不从心。她飞入高空，暂时用大地做成牢笼困住Elvis。自己和他的情况，能同V与Urizen相提并论吗？思忖着，她惊讶地看到理论上能撑更久时间的牢笼如融化的雪水那样，发出滋滋的声音。没有水，却化作一滩滩烂泥。Elvis四只血红的双眼爆射出凶光，他喉部皮肤里微微闪烁光点。

Misty侧身闪开，朝旁边急飞。

轰——

两道从Elvis口中喷出的光柱瞬间照亮整片天空，这片区域的所有云层都碎得无影无踪。Misty感觉自己也要被熔化，忍着烧伤的剧痛俯冲下来，心有余悸地感受着仿佛被数个太阳熏烤过的狂风。

Elvis无所谓地摇头，好像刚才那一下只是打了个喷嚏。Misty远远观望，很难说自己能否闪避他的全部袭击，她觉得刚才的光柱只是开幕。

吐着鲜红的信子，Elvis身体大幅扭动，身体中部很快出现外部肿瘤模样的聚集物，并且越来越大。意识到他在分裂出翅膀，不想一味被牵制的Misty立即回击。

不行！

一个声音在耳边响起。

Echo很特殊，是罕见的有一定自我意识的gift，只会在持有者面临危险时出声警告，不能被主动激发。在没被回收前，它曾把原继承者折腾至患上神经衰竭和被害妄想症。

Misty立即停下。这片刻停顿，Elvis已经异变出一对骨骼翅膀，很快，他身上的植物就蔓延而上，爬满了骨骼。他所在的家族是魔界顺位第一贵族，成员外表大都有蛇的特征。可他呈现出蛇和植物的混合模样，Misty总觉得哪里不对劲。

“Patricia、Patricia、Patricia！”

Elvis狂躁地叫喊这个名字，挥动双翅冲Misty扑来。

她看到在他口中蓄力的光芒，朝下飞，贴近地面的同时硬化指甲，发动stain撕开Elvis翅膀的影子。

本应断成三截的一只翅膀完好无损，而Elvis也敏捷地调头，直接朝地上喷出两道致命光柱。Misty想要闪避，但碍于光柱波及到的空间太广，难免被二次灼伤，她索性发动vortex，迅速钻入温度尚且阴凉的地下深处。然而刚潜入不到两百米，身体一下子卡住了。Misty心里一惊，猛地意识到vortex莫名失效，无法发动。同时，周围土层温度急剧升高，光柱造成的余热正在迅速蔓延。

刚才的stain也失效了。隐约发觉Elvis所持gift的特殊性，Misty放手一搏，努力让三对黑翅膀紧紧包裹自己。

听着地下接二连三响起的轰鸣，Elvis陶醉地摇头晃脑，嘴里仍念叨着“Patricia、Patricia…”

过了好一阵，等大地如被炒热的沙子散发灼热的气焰，Elvis无所谓地低头，两个头颅很快被热度炙烤得发白，弥漫焦糊的味道。

眼睛被熏瞎了，但他闻得到Misty的味道，香浓的血的味道。

“Patricia！”Elvis欢喜地嚎叫，一个头张嘴，从地里叼出一颗漆黑的球。

紧护身体的三对翅膀高度碳化，碎屑不停掉落。Elvis试图碾烂Misty，却发现黑球非常坚固。反复折腾无果后，他愤怒地把球砸到远处，仰天爆射出一道又一道光柱。

Elvis身上的植物不停枯萎、萌芽、枯萎、萌芽……让他的体表在死灰和茂绿间变化着。一远离他，Misty才忍住后背传来的阵阵剧痛，用最快速度从内部碎开黑球，发现球的内壁有一层厚厚的血液结晶。

她心里有数了——Elvis的gift发动后，在他半径两百米内，她将无法发动gift，即便用gift远距离发起攻击也会被无效化。拜这难以突破的gift所赐，Misty不得不牺牲掉三对翅膀外加大量血液以保全性命。虽然翅膀可以再生，流失的血液量也没到会导致身体缩小的警戒线，她暗自庆幸，和Elvis再次拉远距离。她暂时放弃任何奇袭计划，只想带离Elvis远离Qliphofh。树肯定是要被Sparta家的人销毁，但Elvis…

Misty再次把reflection发动，看着还没沾笔墨的空白纸张。她向Nero承诺过不会耗费生命在上边书写，但她确实不想他或其他的谁和Elvis正面遭遇。

即便Vergil会以Urizen的身份毁掉他的故乡，但她始终觉得自己的存在刺激到了Elvis，进一步恶化了事态。既然Elvis和自己代表了Patricia的两个极端心理，代表继承者的起源和终结。那这件事就不该由别人插手，只能是她和Elvis之间的一对一。

咬破手指，正要在纸上写第一个字时，Misty听到Elvis发出一声尖叫，是完全陌生的女人的声音。她惊讶地回过头，只见穷追不舍的Elvis突然摔落在地，浑身植物骤然疯长，让他看上去像座不停摇晃的小山。

“不，Patricia！不——”

Elvis的两个蛇头一个发出男音，一个发出陌生的女音。Misty陷入困惑，但echo蓦地在耳边聒噪，不停警告自己离开，离得越远越好。

你比Griffin烦多了。Misty咋舌，但还是顺着它的意思飞远。细微的开裂声从翅膀的羽毛间响起。为了减缓重生和灼烧带来的双重疼痛，她用一样从人类继承者那里回收的gift对后背皮肤和翅膀做了冷冻处理。

伤口愈合得差不多，冰都碎掉了。

Misty不浪费，接住一些残渣朝，混了血液，发动flood制造复数个自己。虽然Elvis靠近这些分身就会发现是假的，但在他gift的影响范围之外就不一定了。

“抱歉，Nero，你不能像Vergil那样被Elvis抓到…”喃喃自语着，Misty咬牙在纸上书写，企图修改他的记忆。

在人间，谁都还不知道她的想法。Nero本人也还在处理两位长辈间的死斗。

Vergil啐一口血沫，眯眼看着他身后半透明的魔化翅膀。

在地上躺了大半天的Dante发出连串笑声，慢腾腾坐起来，“嘿，老哥，你夺走自己儿子的手臂换取力量，结果还是输了。”

Nero还无法接受面前两人是自己亲属的事实，脑子还乱着，战斗进入尾声意味着他无处发泄。狠狠瞪Dante，Nero没好气地凶道：“闭嘴！魔界的影响还在扩大，那个Elvis至今还没有现身，天晓得他是不是去Fortuna了！”

Nero说罢，Qliphofh便开始剧烈摇晃，看上去摇摇欲坠，其实是在进一步变得茁壮，体型变得庞大。

Dante停止说笑，站起来，“没错，得把门关上才行。”

Vergil思忖片刻，对Nero说：“Elvis不会主动来人间找她，她也不会坐以待毙。”

Nero想到V对自己坦白过，那人会利用Vergil和Dante间的矛盾，恶意制造混乱以试探Misty。他猜想Vergil也该回忆起这件事，但仍不知道对方说那句话的自信从何而来，感觉他既了解Elvis，又了解Misty，真见鬼。连Dante也笃定Vergil对这件事肯定有眉目。

Vergil捡起掉在地上的诗集，甩给Nero。

“你什么意思？”他接住后有些阴沉地问。

Dante仔细观察Vergil的表情，心里有数了。他拍侄子肩膀，“别紧张，他不过是去魔界连根斩断Qliphofh，顺带把Elvis揍一顿。”

Vergil瞥兄弟一眼，在心里不屑地哼声，再开口补充，“随后我会用阎魔刀封印通道。”

Nero本就起伏不定的情绪又开始翻涌，“等等，你们的意思是Elvis还在魔界，老老实实等着挨你们的揍？再说如果这么做，你们就回不来了！”

Dante故意调侃，“不然我还继续蹚什么浑水，总得有人看着你这个不省事儿的老爹。”

“给我站住，说清楚！”Nero脑中闪过一个念头，那是他一直想要忽略但存在感越发强烈的想法。他疾步追上两个长辈，“Misty已经去魔界了？”

Dante和Vergil对视一眼，后者立即露出怀疑的表情，转头问，“谁告诉你她在魔界？”

Dante配合地用诧异的眼神看Nero，“你不是说你走之前她还在睡吗。”

“我是这么说过，但…！”

叔侄相互对峙时，Vergil犹自走远。他故意冷冰冰地催促，“动作快点，Dante。”

“知道。”Dante敷衍应声，又语重心长地嘱咐Nero，“别担心，然后这边的事情就交给你了，明白吗？你不再是孩子（kid）了。”

Nero欲言又止，心里的愁绪和不安持续膨胀，压得他喘不过气。看着Dante和Vergil越走越远，他捏紧手里薄薄的诗集，快步走上前，“等——”

没有回头，两个长辈默契地抬起拳头把他重重打回去。

看着晕晕乎乎还站不起来的Nero，Dante带着一丝愧疚和不舍笑起来，“保重啊，Nero。”

Vergil视线落到还被他拿在手里的诗集，一边朝边缘走一边提醒，“把它保管好，下次我回来拿的时候再找你决一胜负。”

拜魔人血统所赐，一般人会当场重度昏迷的拳击只让Nero晕了数秒。他站起来，极其不甘地想要反驳，蓦地，比刚才那两拳更迅猛的冲击在大脑里炸开。Nero当即瞪直眼睛，浑身不自然地剧烈抽搐。

随着他咚一声倒地不起，两个去意已决的长辈不禁停下脚步。Dante问Vergi，“别告诉我你没放水？”

Vergil立即瞪他，表示自己不是输不起的男人。Dante对此表示怀疑，快步跑向Nero，扶起他。

Nero眼睛仍瞪得大大的，好像缺氧般张口大声喘息。另外他眼神空洞，表示意识已经模糊。Vergil不禁朝平台下方俯视，试图从紫雾不停涌出的通道口瞧出端倪。

“Elvis，是你…”他用一种掺杂火气的声音叫这个继承者的名字，杀气溢出。

“老哥，难道Nero中招了？Elvis连个影子都没露！”Dante听出Vergil语气中的意味，不免着急。

事到如今，Vergil没什么好隐瞒的，他直接道：“Misty在魔界，已经和Elvis起了正面冲突。”

Dante惊愕，“什么时候的事？”

Vergil冷冷开口，“同时…”

“同时？”Dante忽然头胀起来，意思是他们一家子在树上打，Noah一行人在街上打，她又在魔界和Elvis打？

他连连摇头，问，“我们得分头行动。谁去魔界帮Misty，谁把Nero带走？”

Vergil头也不回地面朝平台边缘，纵身一跳。

Dante诧异地张开嘴，愣了好一会儿，直到Nero恢复些许意识，用力揪紧自己的衣服，艰难开口，“Reflect…tion……”

Dante仔细辨别他的眼神和这个单词。蓦地，他想起来了，这是当时操纵了Nero的gift。而reflecttion已经被Misty回收了。另外情报显示Elvis的gift效果是销毁而不是掠夺。

这意味着，Misty正在修改Nero的记忆！Dante不相信她会做这种事。她向来重视自己的羁绊，保护自己仍有人类之心的证明。

除非…

Misty认为自己不能再回来，决定让Nero忘记自己。

在Dante思虑间，Nero晃悠悠站起来，一步步朝平台边缘走。Dante想要阻拦，但又不自觉放下手，只是嘴上还迟疑地问，“你还清醒吗？”

Nero捂着脑袋，大喘粗气，“我要去，收拾Misty…这个不懂事的…丫头。”

Dante意识到他的记忆还在，心里既惊喜又有顾虑，“我陪你，但别离我太——”

不等他说完，Nero发出一声似是怒吼的咆哮，大量银蓝色魔力溢出体外，覆盖皮肤。片刻耀眼的光芒后，Dante只见他如一颗流星冲下平台，原地留下银蓝色的残影。

“真是那家伙亲生的…”嘟哝一句，Dante也在一阵火光后，以真魔人姿态振翅追赶。

【11】

拥有专门克制gift的gift，Elvis虽然能压制Misty，但想要彻底抹杀并不容易。即便她不是继承者，单纯作为一个恶魔，头脑灵光、适应力强悍，这足以让她在魔界相安无事地存活很久。

于是Elvis和Misty陷入僵局——他抓不到她，但她也找不到解决他的办法。

预料到彼此之间会存在一场漫长的拉锯战，Misty冷静又痛苦地决定断绝自己和人间的联系，直到她重获自由。

所幸Misty还记得Lenore当时转移她到了龙族墓地。循着记忆，她来到那片全由龙族遗骨形成的银白色树林。

“为什么无法修改？”

又一张被血浸得通红的纸慢慢燃烧，散成灰烬。Misty对此困惑，为reflecttion对记忆修改的绝对性产生质疑。她现在是完全的吸血鬼，寿命漫长的恶魔，她最不缺时间。既然那个女人只折损了二十年寿命就能让Nero对自己起杀心，Misty不懂，为什么现在让他对自己只残留童年印象这种程度都做不到。

不知道浪费了多少张纸，已经折了几百年的时间，然而每张纸都在浸过血液后骤然烧成灰。

始终空空如也的内容，这意味着什么发生都没有变化。

“不要这么顽固！我没有放弃，我只是不想让你一直等！”Misty手指按紧头皮，瞪大眼睛几乎要抓狂。

砰！

重物砸在地上的闷响惊醒了她，随后传入耳朵的是Elvis狂戾的笑声——

“Patricia！找到你了！”

我不是Patricia。在心里否定的同时，Misty又猛地意识到，如果自己在厚书上书写的一切成真，以Nero为首的所有人都会遗忘自己。到那个时候，能证明她是“Misty”而不是“empty”的人消失，即便被称作Patricia，又有什么好争辩的？

“我搞错了，这样和Elvis，和另一个Patricia的做法没有差别，这是自以为是的逃避…”

Misty从自己的行为里反观到Patricia脆弱又排外的部分，抬头看不停延伸的银色树枝。

照理来说，龙族墓地不排斥有谁闯入，但不允许侵入者离开。就在她感到一丝庆幸时，被树枝遮蔽的天空碎了一块，一只猩红的眼睛出现。

“该死的empty！你跑不了！”

Misty对他阴戾的狂笑声感到厌烦，随手抓起一截龙骨形成的枝条，在表面覆盖寒冰，朝那只眼球投掷。

然而冰是gift制造的产物，进攻会被无效化。低头叹息着，Misty却听到Elvis发出痛苦的嘶吼。抬头望去，她在逐渐闭拢的天空中，看到他被冰矛扎得鲜血淋漓的眼。此刻，Elvis和她有同样的困惑，只是他显得更为暴躁狂怒。

在Elvis影响范围之外，reflecttion失效了；而在这个范围内，冰竟没有融化。Misty摊开手，看自己的掌心，两种异常情况都让她怀疑自己的力量又发生了变化。之前也有人提到，她回人间的时候没有继承者感觉到自己，连Twilight也没有。她思忖着，跑起来回避Elvis的视线。

咔哒。

作为Patricia信物的怀表掉到地上。它已经失去传送的力量，成为一枚普通的、坏掉的老古董。Misty捡起表的同时，Elvis锲而不舍地刚好又把银树的天空撞出一个窟窿。他一眼看到了她手中的怀表，立即陷入另一种狂乱状态。其中一只蛇头再次发出尖锐的女声——

“Patricia，不要！Patricia！”

Misty从这个声音里听出悲痛至极的情感。这不属于Elvis。她毫不犹豫地得出这个结论，又马上陷入困惑。

这个声音、这种感情的原主是谁？

还有另外一个人格意识存在于Elvis体内吗？

是Patricia本人吗？不对，她是女声男音。

Misty不停分析，天空又一次封闭起来。发出凄厉声音的蛇头想要挤入狭小的缝隙，脖子立即被骤然锋利的树枝贯穿。鲜血从口中大量溢出，但蛇头的双眼仍然执着地盯着怀表。

Misty很早就养成喜欢观察对方眼神的习惯，这让她于无声和细微处得到很多信息。

“你不是Elvis…！”意识到这一点的前一秒，她高举起怀表，“别放弃，看我这里！”

被树枝压迫几乎，要被斩首的蛇头随这一声叫喊开始用力挣扎。Misty心里不禁感到欣喜，她预感到自己总算寻找到应对方法。但饶是恶魔的血肉之躯，要想在龙骨形成的剿灭攻势下安然无事是不可能的。她想要发动力量帮助这个不同于Elvis的意识体，可全部被无效化了。

“想活下去的话，就不要拒绝我！”她看蛇头再次失去生气，大声道。

怀表的反光在逐渐空洞的眼中闪过。

“Patricia…”

随着那个意识体发出微弱的呼唤，Misty忽然被脚下腾起的土块惊吓到，还有不停凸出的尖利冰刺。她不停尝试发动gift，不料突然真的成功了，这下她反而要躲闪自己力量的反作用力，颇为狼狈地靠近蛇头。

“表，怀表…”见到Misty，蛇头不停重复这个字眼。

“嗯嗯。我知道，我好好保管着的。”她用vortex让泥土变硬和龙骨树枝抗衡，使得蛇头不被压断，得以喘息。她不确定自己能坚持多久，急忙问，“你是谁，你认识Patricia？”

“我不知道…我不记得了……”

“仔细回忆！”

Misty刚出声提醒，巨蟒的另一颗头就砸向外壁，险些把她晃到地上。

“黄蔷薇！你该死！”那颗头爆发怒吼，发出Elvis的声音。

Misty诧异地看向身边的头颅，又在她生机黯淡的虹膜里看到自己的倒影——黑翼、犄角、长尾。魔化的身体适应力更强，她一直都没有撤去保护内在的外壳。

“你是，黄蔷薇…？”Misty不确定地开口。一直以来，她受Rosewood和Daisy影响，以为黄蔷薇为了救被魔帝关押的Patricia，一去不返。如果对方真是她，那她该是错认了魔化后的自己。

“你个贱人！贱人！”外边的Elvis还在大喊大叫，身体躯干大幅度摇晃。

寄宿着黄蔷薇意识的头颅，和树枝镶嵌在一起的脖颈处被牵扯，露出深可见骨的伤口。

“Elvis，你给我安——”

刚吼出声，Misty脚下一空，重重摔在地上。随着和自己交谈的那只头颅慢慢闭上眼，Elvis的意识控制了主动权，让她的gift再次失效。

“黄蔷薇，别输给这种家伙。”Misty感觉自己肋骨断了几根，摇晃地站起，握紧手里的怀表，“Dante对我说，这个表是Patricia信物，我不太信他能和Patricia有什么关系，所以…”

她的话让那双眼睛的眼皮颤抖一下。Misty捕捉到这个细节，用尽全力叫道：“怀表是你交给Dante的，是你！这是Patricia交给你的任务！”

“Empty，住嘴！”Elvis恼怒地嘶吼。

下一秒，伴着骨骼断裂的闷响，Misty愕然看到那颗头颅被他硬生生咬断。守护龙族墓地的天空再次平静完整。她捂住疼痛的肋部，跌跌撞撞向摔在地上的蛇头跑去。

覆盖在蛇鳞上的绿色植物探出细嫩的根须，Misty伸出手，小心握住。黄蔷薇的声音传入耳里——“我已经侵蚀Elvis的精神，不会再有比他更棘手的狱卒…所以，逃吧，Patricia…”

Misty听着她断断续续的言语，眼前浮现从前的画面。

Patricia分离了gift，把无意掠夺族人性命的证明散落到魔界和人间。不知情者只会认为这是赌局，不懂这是她在罪恶感和迷茫中的放手一搏。于是魔帝以叛徒之名将Patricia收监、审判。

黄蔷薇和白蔷薇相继前去营救。后者侥幸留下一半纯净灵魂等待重生，而前者和当时负责看守Patricia的Elvis发生激战。

自己不是他的对手，黄蔷薇决定牺牲肉体，在漫长的时间里用意识侵蚀对方的心智，以此为Patricia争取越狱的机会。但这个过程实在太漫长，漫长到黄蔷薇自己的神智开始出现混乱，逐渐和Elvis的交融。

而Elvis按照魔帝吩咐，收割走了Patricia最后的gift，一种无名的、纯粹出于绝望和毁灭的力量。从此，成为继承者的他也被Patricia内心的黑暗吞噬。

就像恶性循环，黄蔷薇、Elvis和Patricia相互排斥并相互感染，最终达成共识——销毁痛苦之源，也就是empty。

不断深入这些回忆，Misty明白了，怀表是Patricia预感到自己大劫将至，随信寄给黄蔷薇的。一并交付出去的，还有自己的心脏——empty的载体。但黄蔷薇忐忑不安，认为自己无法找到与empty相配的继承者。她只收下了怀表，而把心脏留在故地，湖底花园。

之后黄蔷薇又分裂出另一个意识体，为了完成Patricia的任务——把怀表交付给empty的继承者。这个黄蔷薇正是和Dante二度相遇的那个她。

把前因后果全部理解，Misty也恍然意识到，小时候的自己所遇见到不是Patricia的幽灵，而是以她的姿态现世的empty。

一切都那么巧合，却又冥冥注定。

Misty用复杂的目光凝视因生命力流逝而变得枯黄的植物，伸手抚摸叶片。

继续把她错认成Patricia，确认心爱的主人不再受制于魔帝，黄蔷薇的遗憾和悲痛得到安抚，她没有牵挂地枯萎，离开了。

现在被留下来的，只剩下黄蔷薇自身的负面情感。这份黑暗与Patricia的、Elvis的恶意相互影响，聚集成庞大的邪念体。听着龙族墓地外声嘶力竭的咆哮，Misty想象只剩下一个头颅的Elvis不停发起进攻的模样。如果他没有成为继承者，是否会继续享受魔界第一贵族的荣光，安逸生活、自由杀伐，窥伺人间又忌惮Dante这样的猎人…

但如果是不能成真的。她也不能期待时间倒流，回到和empty相遇的那一天，说出让它不满的话，就这样草率结束生命。

可话说回来，自己又是为何被选中的？

静下心回忆，Misty嗅到了海风还有森林的湿润气息，阳光的温热，潭水的流动。再一次，她听到它的声音——

我们具有一种共性，就是追逐得不到的东西，认为那是好的。

我的同胞里出现了与人类相互掳掠灵魂的异端，所以我想人类中会不会也藏有叛徒。

“叛徒？”Misty睁开眼，和童年的她以相同的表情咀嚼这个字眼，既赞同，又有些排斥。好像在黑夜中绽开一朵火花，她感觉思维的某处混沌被照亮。

Misty半是陷入回忆半是认真地给出回答，“我本身就是人类，我不对自己说谎。我想要得到，但我更想去保护。”

坦然承认自己从人类到继承者（恶魔）的转变，但不舍弃人类的多情和小心翼翼。

“是这样吗？”

她向空气发问，却听到本来坏掉的怀表发出嘀嗒声。

停滞数百年的时间再次流动，却以警告的形式在她眼前和耳边掠过。

【12】

Vergil循着激战的气息一路追踪，来到了龙族墓地外围。Misty告诉过他，当他实在无路可退，可以做好一辈子都出不来的准备，躲入墓地里。但他宁死都不会退缩，所以只是记住了这个地方。

眼前，失去一颗头颅的深色巨蟒不停向银白的半球状物发起进攻。无论是单纯的物理碰撞，还是多属性的法系攻击，都无法完全撼动它，表面的龟裂也很快修复。

Vergil在巨蟒的咆哮和眼中读到了固执和恨意，这样的感情让他的形象变得丑陋。很快就认出巨蟒是Elvis，Vergil同时想到过去的自己，那个追求力量却遭遇不断失败的自己。

至今，Vergil还是抵触弱小。那些遭遇给性格造成的后遗症是永久的，由迷茫和恐惧生出的獠牙啮吃掉了本性中大半善意和柔软。但他已不再那么固执。

——Dante不会死，你也不会。

Nero，刚和自己相认的血亲这么说了。虽然自己最终和他狠狠打了一架，但他对Red Grave悲惨的现况避之不谈。

这是原谅，是宽容吗？

Vergil想表示不屑，但确实有一种释怀的感觉，好像走了很久的路后总算可以停下休息。

Elvis留意到他的观望，冲过来，想把怒火发泄到他身上。

“‘圣人都有不可告人的过去，罪人的未来还没被涂上颜色。’但我不认为你和未来相配。”Vergil低声说着，觉得Elvis不值得自己动用真魔人的力量，于是慢慢拔出阎魔刀。

凌厉的次元斩和灼白光柱激烈相碰，好像要把大地连同头顶的日月切割、粉碎。

Reflecttion在颅内残留的痛觉成了寻找的线索，Nero无视横扫而来的炽热气浪，振翅在被切割得零碎的空间里疾飞。

Vergil刚出声想要他远离战场，此时，岿然不动的银白半球体发出破碎声，一道又一道裂痕飞快遍布外壳。有什么要出来了。

Vergil冷静端详，堤防Elvis的同时用余光观察Nero的动向。所幸，他落回地面。但Nero好像预知到了什么，恢复人形后，用不可置信的眼神直直盯着前方。

后到一步的Dante故意砸在Elvis身上，把他推远，连忙问，“现在是什么情况，赶上了吗？”

Vergil继续看向Nero。然而Nero面露痛苦地摇头，嘴里念着，“你没必要去承担别人的错…”

——我没有在替Patricia赎罪，只是怕犯同样的错。

颅内残留的痛觉变成Misty的声音。她和他交流着。

“你做错了什么，可又她给了你什么？痛苦、追杀、逃亡，层出不穷的意外和危险！”

——但我因此争取到你在一起的更多时间，不然我只是个过早夭折的小孩。

Nero一下怔住，几乎要被猛烈膨胀的痛苦窒息，“…就因为这样，就因为这样你打算……Misty，我不明白，你非要一个人？”

——我努力过了…

“努力什么？努力用reflecttion改我的记忆？”

——不是的，但……我不会再有那个机会了。

Nero听她吐字缓慢，声音弱下去，他刚要冲入开始崩塌的银白半球体，Vergil叫住他，“接住。”

下意识抬手，Nero惊讶地看到被握住的阎魔刀。Dante笑了笑，继续和Elvis对峙，把短暂的安静留给这对父子。

Nero表情复杂地盯着血缘上的父亲。而Vergil说：“没有三次机会，你只有这一次。”

这是第二次从父辈手里接过这把刀。最终Nero点一下头，表情肃然地转过身。

自己是通过禁忌方式得到的生命体，未出生就掠夺了血亲身为人类的资格。Misty思考着。

掠夺

这是empty的本性，即便被Patricia驯服后，獠牙仍然存在。所以自己被empty选择为主人，不是她存在和Patricia一样会对异族动恻隐之心的心理。Empty只想要一个工具，寻找、回收gift的过程令它满足。自己偏偏就不热衷获取力量，所以和它保持一种随时间流逝而最终崩溃的平衡。

Elvis必须要除掉，因为他会用无名的gift杀掉其他继承者。而Patricia想把每个继承者都当做族人力量的延续、生命的延续，纵然彼此间杀伐不断，那也是在还原恶魔间本就不和睦的现实。

当Elvis不再有，她就要去完成另一件事…

“因为empty太危险，所以你要永远留在异空间？别开玩笑了！”

对此，Nero坚决不答应，魔人化的同时用阎魔刀挥出了数道银蓝的空间分割线。

他先后去了四个地方，都是被Misty创造出的异空间。最先来到夜的世界，闪烁的繁星、坠落的流星、失去光泽的陨星……他在由她的过去组成的星空中寻找出口，一刻不停。

闪烁的是温暖的记忆，坠落的是战斗的记忆，失去光泽的是死亡的记忆。Nero顺着最明亮的星连出的线条蜿蜒向前，明白一直以来支撑Misty的不是怨恨和野心。

她的现在和未来呢？

Nero冲出夜空的缝隙，迎面而来的是风沙。因为活在当下的万物都要在生活的沙漠中挣扎，衰亡或者绽放。在地上找到一串模糊的脚印，他快步追上去，从她的过去、现在跑向她的未来。

未来在梦的世界。那里的一切都闪闪发亮，却都是在湖面摇曳着的倒影。

Nero走过岸边，在无数个欢笑的身影里逐一辨别，里边有自己熟悉的全部，除了Misty。他摇头，认为这是她所想象出的、自以为是的美好未来。如果她非要把她自己驱逐在外，这样的未来就不是他想追求的。

站在花的世界门前，Nero从芬芳里嗅到死亡的腐臭，这好像她经历的写照，戴着满是鲜血的王冠成为了继承者。所以她看上去灿烂明媚，其实怀着一颗盛开的阴郁之心。

Nero举起阎魔刀，把禁忌的大门劈开。

“跟我回家，Misty。”他直接闯入花的世界，死亡和永恒的世界，“你的未来在我这里。”

面对他的闯入，她显得一点不吃惊。一望无际的花野里，她坐在孤零一棵的枯树上，转过身，露出抱在手上的漆黑鸟笼。一颗心脏在笼中跳动。

他和她遥遥相望，看她低垂的六片黑翼，还有情绪沉寂的血红双眼。

她低声说：“这里的一切都由我支配，你是侵略者，Nero。离开这里，我不想和你动手。”

“如果你对我毫无期待，我不可能还见得到你。”他朝枯树走去，“我知道你在等我。”

“吧，我没有。”她皱一下眉。

脚下的地面蓦地松动，随后裂开一道深深的缝隙。Nero不得不停下，却发现满目繁花都长在不计其数的白骨上。

Misty说：“Empty就是这样的掠夺者。我不想成为下一个Patricia，踩在你们的尸骨上，高处除了孤独和绝望什么都看不到。”

Nero问，“你就这样放弃了吗？”

她点头，又痛苦地摇头，“本来是不怕的，但是认识到empty的真面目后，我宁可谨慎到卑微…”

他在裂缝扩大到不可越过前纵身一跳，险险落在边缘，一路走到树下，“它是它，你是你。”

她抱紧冰冷的鸟笼，别过脸，“如果我选择死亡、选择逃避，它很可能去原本的世界寻找下一个寄主。”

Nero望向在鸟笼里鲜活跳动的心脏，握紧了阎魔刀，这把可以分离人和魔的利刃。不仅是见到她，包括救出她，都只有一次机会。

听到刀出鞘的声音，Misty略微失神地睁大眼睛，愣愣地和他对望着。片刻，一个惨淡的笑容浮现在她脸上，“我愿意与全世界为敌都不想和你…但是，事已至此，Nero，如果你心意已决的话……”

她站在树枝上，目光逐渐变得深沉，“这样也好，只有我一个人的话，一定会输给它的…”

她说着，后背的三对黑翼展开。花的世界霎时从白昼变成黑夜，一轮苍白的月亮悬在头顶。

Nero对此沉默，只以银蓝色的魔人姿态横举起阎魔刀。 

两个人仿佛脱离轨道的星子碰撞，强烈的震荡波及到了真实的世界。正向Elvis发起最后一击的Dante感觉到异常，刚准备撤离就被真魔人化的Vergil拽到远处。

龙族墓地上方的银色外壳轰然崩塌，同时又从内产生巨大引力，仿佛蛰伏其中的黑洞惊醒了。躲闪不及的Elvis被瞬间吸入其中，连同周围的泥沙、岩石、恶魔尸体，就连风沙都被尽数饕餮。

“别告诉真正的大家伙就在里边！那两个孩子怎么办？”Dante用剑深深插入硬岩，勉强保持平衡。

未撤除真魔人姿态的Vergil用利爪抓紧地面的凸起，泛着冷光的魔瞳死死盯着肆虐的涡流。

Misty的猜测是对的，Nero想要夺走鸟笼，自己的心脏就等同于empty。但她没料到在这之前，他手腕一翻，原本指向自己的阎魔刀转瞬刺入他的胸膛。

不要！

拒绝的声音还没脱口而出，Misty浑身的魔力当即爆发，随后疯狂溢出。被人为制造、维持稳定秩序的空间开始扭曲、崩离，产生巨大而复杂的能量震荡。

她发动了可以令时间减速的gift，没让阎魔刀的尖端立即穿破Nero的皮肤。可这只是延缓了“贯穿”的必然趋势…

最终，Misty愕然看着他血流如注的胸口。金属的鸟笼从她手里滑落，在被花瓣遮掩的白骨堆里滚动。

Nero咬牙，缓缓抽出阎魔刀。自己这么做并不是要分离出自己的魔性，也不是想让Misty目击他的死。他开口，希望她可以明白，“如果…你不打算改掉，这种背负一切的坏习惯……我也只好，陪你一块…”

Misty依然睁大眼睛，像是被谁捏紧气管，盯着地上大滩鲜血发出支离破碎的哽咽。Nero摇摇晃晃走过去，伸手把她眼皮阖上，低声说：“再坚持一会儿。”

被鲜血染红的阎魔刀刺向鸟笼，贯穿里边的心脏。

Misty这下从刚才的噩梦中惊醒，发出痛呼的同时又被他用力抱住。

“你再也不用一个人承担了…”他对她说，盯着那颗跳动得更加活跃的心脏，嘴边露出一个满足的笑容。

用阎魔刀贯穿自己胸口，只为了让刀身附着足够多的恶魔之力。Nero想过后果，或许自己就这样沦为空有Sparta血裔之名的废物，可这值得冒险一试。

阎魔刀固有的分离属性，加上他的有意引导，这股力量既保护Misty本身的心脏，又能极大程度地耗损empty。它反抗得异常激烈，没有被完全销毁，但这次进攻足以让它变得虚弱。至少在很长时间里，Misty可以感到安心。

削弱empty的过程没有维持太久，但对她和Nero而言都是一场漫长的煎熬。心脏的神经还与肉体连接，在被贯穿的情况下，即便有Nero的魔力起到麻醉和保护作用，Misty也感觉到不停崩解又迅速重组的剧痛。

Nero也艰难地一心二用，一边密切注视她心脏的跳动情况，一边堤防empty发起突然的回击。一旦失败，两个人不仅当场殒命，真实世界也会因此遭遇新的浩劫。

Nero侧起头，按着Misty的后脑，让她嘴唇贴近自己侧颈，“直接咬下去。”

“不…”Misty挣扎着，痛苦的呜咽从唇缝里泄出。

“它很难缠，所以你需要力量。”Nero握刀的手开始发颤，empty的精神反噬让他五感也出现混乱。

Misty抬起同样颤抖的手，牙齿撕下手背一大块皮肉，大量鲜血溅在Nero尚未愈合的胸口。被灌入体内的鲜活力量唤醒精神，他痛惜地苦笑，“再次对你使用阎魔刀，我已经很有罪恶感了…”

“不是的。”Misty抬头看她，忍着疼痛一字一顿地说，“这不是一个人事…”

听到她这么说，Nero感激而怜爱地把她抱得更紧。

一切坚持和冒险都是值得的，她的未来就是他的未来。再出现新的掠夺者，那就再次迎击，直到浴凯旋。

疼痛止息，空间不再动摇崩解了。

Nero仰面躺着，用身体替Misty隔开地上的残花和白骨，只让她听得见心跳和风的声音。

“Misty…”他唤她的名字，一边看因为之前的空间震荡而如钢化玻璃般裂成一片的夜空。

“嗯…嗯……”还在适应新的心脏，Misty在半昏半醒地呢喃着回应。

“我能感觉到你的诉求和脆弱，但我希望你以后能主动告诉我。”Nero勉强能抬起一只手，动作僵硬地抚摸她头发，“与其犹豫不决，怀疑我是不是能追上来，我更想让你意识到，我随时都站在你这边。”

Misty迷蒙的双眼因为这番话被点亮，紊乱跳动的心脏也逐渐平稳地起伏在胸腔。小心撑在他刚愈合的胸膛，她缓缓坐起来，看着Nero流下泪水。

他感觉自己因此恢复了更多力气，跟着坐起，双手掌心贴住她的脸，拇指摩挲着湿润的皮肤，“回去后，你还是可以觉得自己很活跃、很坚强，继续去更多地方，也因此吃更多的苦。但你不需要在我面前勉强笑出来，我不是为了只贪恋你的美好才…”

顿了一下，Nero用一个拥抱替代了之后的言语。

真实的体温源源不断感染着Misty。“太好了…”她抓紧他的衣服，哭出声，“你能来找我，真的太好了…”

Nero像往常那样，手掌抚摸头发的同时，顺着她的脊背弧度下滑，“不是你让我来的吗。我说过，我能读懂你。”

心跳中所蕴含的信息，并不比眼神里的少。他熟悉她，好像两个人共享一颗心脏那样。

“你能感觉到，我现在在想什么吗？”Nero稍微拉开距离，问道。

Misty抬手捂住双眼，略微歪头，仔细听，“…你想……吻我？”她一下子睁开眼，映入视野的是Nero海一样的瞳色，温暖而深邃。

凑近，浅浅贴合了片刻，他离开她的嘴唇。

Misty吃惊地眨眼，盯着他不知道该说什么。

“Empty不需要再被隔离，我们可以回去了。”Nero站起来，一并温柔地扶起她。

Misty捂了一会儿胸口，像是在做最终确认。深吸一口气后，她向Nero点头。可刚迈出步子，她就突然脱力，他及时拉住她，“怎么了？”

来不及回答，她立即朝身后看去，惊讶地看到三对漆黑的羽翼在褪色，形态也开始变化。

“在离开…”她喃喃自语。

他问，“什么在离开？”

“你很快就只知道了。”预感这个空间即将彻底崩解，Misty抱紧他，调动连接翅膀的肌肉神经。

下一秒，Nero只感觉身体蓦地腾空、失重。异世界在眼底以一道斑斓的残影转瞬而逝，随后是骤然闪耀的白色光辉。

这道光剑一般劈出龙族墓地，直射天空。Dante和Vergil本能地戒备，却又从光束中感觉不到恶意。虽然刺眼，但光的热度不灼人皮肤，被照耀着，像沐浴在稍微被太阳熏过的风里。

“他们回来了？”Dante问。

慢慢恢复人形，Vergil皱着眉毛，沉默地仔细感知。

持续放射的光芒中，Nero慢慢睁眼，随着视觉恢复，他发现自己悬在高空，而Misty从身后托起他的胳肢窝，把他稳稳抓紧。

“你想就这样把我空运回…”转过头，刚想说句玩笑话，Nero被Misty此刻的模样惊到了。

最先映入眼中的，是如她名字那样轻而薄的、晨雾般的淡色，三对自然闪动着光芒的白翼轻盈地扇动着。Nero情不自禁看向她头侧，那对犄角还在，但也不呈现代表不详的漆黑，而是褪成了淡淡的琥珀色。

“尾巴…？”他看不到她的后背，怔怔地问。

Misty还不知道自己的模样发生改变，下意识想摇动那条细长的软骨，但和神经没法建立连接。她扭头一看。“没了！”她把惊讶写在脸上。

随着情绪激动，三对散发淡淡光芒的白翼也大幅扇动，几根雪白的绒毛飘到空中，很快碎成淡淡的光。Misty这才意识到自己和从前不一样了。

“纯白的…恶魔？”Nero临时改口，但她的珍珠白长发和那三对翅膀实在太搭，让人觉得恶魔不会有这么干净的配色。

Misty从Nero的声音和眼神，还有活泼的心音中都感觉到调侃的意味，对自己的变化有些无措，但很快她就被另一件事吸引。

“Empty的力量被削弱，我回收过的gift，这些力量在脱离我的身体。但是…”Misty环顾周围，“它们还待在这里，我感觉自己被缠上了。”

Nero只能凭想象还原她眼中的景象。鉴于恶魔会向征服自己的人献上力量，他猜测道：“或许是因为它们认可你，即便开始时你用empty强行回收。”

“但是…”Misty不想让gift回到身体里，可能这样会刺激到empty。忽的，她想到一个主意，“Nero，你先下去等我。”

这只是口头提醒而不是意见征询，他再次体验骤然失重的急速飞行。当然这不是Misty的本意，她没想到自己现在的灵活度那么极端。意识到照这个速度一定会一头撞飞Dante，她急忙侧摇翅羽，几乎和地面呈直角，把Nero丢下的同时紧急转弯。

Dante接住Nero，在地上滚了好几圈才站起来，只听到Misty的声音随风传过来。

“对不起，我还在适应！”

Vergil拿走阎魔刀，问，“刚才那个白色的……是她？”

虽然半魔的动态视力绝佳，但Vergil也没能完全看清Misty的模样。他印象里，她魔化后腰上该有一对黑色羽翼。 

“我把empty，把她身上的诅咒基本破除了。”Nero吐干净嘴里的沙子，望向仍在喷出白色光柱的龙族墓地。

四个异世界崩解后，维持空间的魔力无处可去，便以白色光柱的形式转移到这个世界。虽然对empty的真相做了解释，但Nero对削弱它过程含糊其辞。

这瞒不过Vergil，阎魔刀里残留着Nero和她的魔力，还有血的味道，让人想不怀疑都难。他刚要追问，光柱淡去，风也随之停止流动。

突然间，这片土地安静得可怕。

“嘿，Nero，你说她会用什么方式安排那些gift？”Dante有些不安，又有些好奇。

Nero摇头，他也不知道。

Vergil不浪费精力猜测。他转身看Qliphofh扎根的方向，握紧阎魔刀。

“那…还是老样子，你接她回来，我们去斩断树根？”Dante两只眼睛来回看侄子和兄弟。

出乎意料，回答他的是从天而降的一条龙，浑身漆黑如炭，铂金色的双眼异常明亮。Dante听不懂龙的语言，但感觉到他在制止自己靠近Qliphofh。

很快，又有影子从高空投下。一个个矫健优美的身影从龙族墓地的方向出现，或通体流火、或钻入地中潜行，还有投影和本体姿势浑然迥异，仿佛两种生命体的。

并不需要太仔细观察，Nero就从这些龙身上发现那些gift的影子。

“所以，她用gift复活了龙，让他们成了继承者？”Dante感觉不可思议，“可是empty不是被你削弱过，她应该做不到再分配了啊。”

“不是再分配。”Vergil摇头，否定道。

Nero望着天空中翱翔的身影，附和，“我也觉得不是…”

龙的风貌自信而美丽，和被empty隐性压迫着的继承者并不一样。

“对了，Noah他们现在怎样？”Dante回过神，急忙问。

“不会有事的。”Nero说，“现在，所有继承者都‘自由’了。”

Dante惊讶，“‘自由’？”

Nero刚才只是猜想，可这一下，他感到豁然开朗，“还记得吗，Misty刚回来时，Noah他们都没察觉到。我想那时候的她就逐渐和empty脱离关系了，她在觉醒自己的力量。”

而他帮她加速了这个过程。

“‘继承’、‘诅咒’，然后‘改变’、‘重生’…？”Dante若有所思，“嗯，我觉得就是这么回事。”

闻言，Vergil忍不住皱一下眉毛，曾经的记忆纷纷闪过眼前，还有那个被视作累赘而舍弃的自我。Nero也陷入沉思，Dante不仅是在描述Misty的经历，也像在形容自己。

“无论如何，一个人是解决不了任何问题的。”Dante张开双手，勾住他俩的脖子，“回去后我们找个不错的酒吧好好喝一杯？”

不错的酒吧…

默契地对Dante的品味感到怀疑，父子俩相视一眼，伸手推开他。

Dante无奈摇头。好吧，亲父子。他看向在一旁的黑龙，“然后呢，又不让我去找她，又不让他们去切断树根，给个解释。”

黑龙只昂起线条优美的脖颈，看向头顶的月亮。

Nero蓦地想起什么，大声提醒两个长辈，“这条龙持有的gift是scabish！”

“什…”Dante话只说了一半，他只感觉身体失重，眼前一花，下一秒就从空中摔下，刚好砸在Nico改装后的货车上。

有所准备的Nero和应变力一流的Vergil落地的姿势则好看很多。

“呃，没事，别惊讶，我们都把事情处理好了，基本上…”Dante故作无所谓地跳到地上，但他觉得浑身骨头都摔碎了。

大家都瞧得出他在逞强，鄙夷地瞅他片刻又围上前，一会儿好奇Nero复原的手，一会儿问深蓝衣服的男人是谁。沉默一阵的Noah和Adamas同时开口——

“我姐呢？”/“我老大在哪儿？”

刚要解释的Dante被莫名起飞的X-fly和Fearless怔住。两条龙朝还在市中心张牙舞爪的Qliphofh靠近。

X-fly扭过头朝Rosewood长啸几声。Rosewood立即把话转述给大家，“Misty已经在处理大树的根系，她完成这件事后就会用scabish回到人间。”

Noah对姐姐之前的种种爽约行为意见很大，“她的话信一半就好。”

Vergil看了看他，伸手拍他的头，“我可以用阎魔刀打开通道。”

Noah想起自己曾做过的事，怀着愧疚的心情地别过脸，“谢、谢谢…”

除了Ibuki，其他人都面面相觑。Dante甚至反复在Nero和Noah间转移视线，到底谁才是Vergil的孩子？

认为自己和人间八字不合的Adamas，一声不吭地跑去追两条大龙，早已苏醒并痊愈的Lenore苦笑着向众人解释他的性格，表示自己得看住他防止他乱来，便和Piper紧随其后。

X-fly和Fearless是龙，而Misty唤醒了他们的同胞。龙族墓地现在能以栖息地的形式在魔界存在，他们愿意到那里去。

“我以为你们会舍不得人间。”正在指挥龙群切断树根的Misty迎向同伴们。

“老大…你…？”Adamas使劲揉眼睛。

Lenore和Piper也对Misty现在的形象也感到吃惊。

“女人嘛，善变是正常的。”Misty耸耸肩，她已经能平稳落地而不掀起风浪和尘团。她走向Lenore和Piper，“我把scabish给这孩子了，如果你想要回来…”

Lenore看向外表不详但眼神明亮清澈的黑龙，摇头，“这样挺好的。”

黑龙低下头，蹭了蹭他的脸。

如果被抽走gift，黑龙会死，再次变成白骨。Misty不禁欣慰地笑，又看向Piper，“我试试能不能修复ray。”

Piper点头，让她伸手进入自己的影子里。

除了empty，gift都是Patricia同胞拥有的力量，承载吸血鬼王族的荣光。被销毁的已经无法挽救。但尚存的记忆，她可以保护、延续，让力量和生命重新焕发生机。

Qliphofh的轰然倒塌，待血腥的风沙散去，Misty向同伴和龙族说：“我和empty（本源）再不存在对等关系，我也不追求力量和王冠，所以我不保留其他的gift。但这个过程不是再分配，是gift认可我的意见，进而选择你们，不该还有互相厮杀的继承者，我们是和gift相互依存的命运共同体。”

再前去龙族墓地，Misty见到持有vortex的龙已经在改变这片区域的地貌。她笑了，心想有机会再来这里，会见到一个不输湖底花园的美丽地方。

在已化作白骨的蛇头周围，Misty仔细翻找，总算从土壤里找到些还未被风揉碎的植物根茎和枝条。当时覆盖Elvis真身的植物，都是黄蔷薇意志力的具象化。明白了这点的Misty，也知道自己觉醒了一种全新的能力。或许因为empty的压制一下子削弱，这一粒本就在努力的种子猛地茁芽，回过神来它已经可以撑起一片天。

希望我也能替你解开束缚的锁链。

Misty飞往被雾气缭绕的海中神社，找到Ibuki设下封印的地方，把这些珍贵的植物浸泡在自己的血液中。

很少有人会称呼植物是战士，但它存在最有韧性的力量。来自一个动荡的时代，生命开始的一瞬就带着斗志而来的植物，她的花可以无畏任何阻碍地盛开。

“记得早点回家。”

Misty留足了血液，起身看向被封印的大门。门的另一侧连接湖底花园。在彼岸，Fortuna是一切开始的地方。

【终】

瀑布的水经风一吹，涌出的薄雾笼罩在空中，湿润了布置在会场的花束和串有珍珠的丝带。

Daisy看着满地跑的孤儿院的孩子们，放弃让这些花童使用香盒的想法。

Kyrie递给她刚做好的样品：“还是用这种花篮吧，用小朵的白蔷薇和粉蔷薇装饰，再用绸缎打一个蝴蝶结。如果他们愿意，再给他们编一个铃兰花环？”

Daisy接过，仔细欣赏，“谢天谢地，现在只是在彩排。”

Kyrie展开双臂转圈，裙摆层层飘起，少女般甜美，“花篮、花环、丝带、香槟还有蛋糕，我有种自己当了新娘的错觉。”

“我很期待那一天的到来。”Daisy摘下一朵半开的蓝玫瑰插在她发间，“等那个时候，蓝玫瑰会在Fortuna全面播种，我们的努力不会白费。”

Kyrie想象着，又有些苦恼，“为此来岛上观光的人会越来越多。我在想怎么让市民们既享受这种花，又不排斥外来者。”

Daisy轻轻一笑，“封闭式的发展和时代相悖，就让你们这样的年轻一代逐渐改变这个地方吧。”

“嘿，Daisy，Kyrie。”Lenore从鲜花拱门里走出，手里牵着绳。绳子的另一端连着冰狼Piper。

装作是家犬的Piper向周围打量他的人友好地摇尾巴。但他毕竟是狼系恶魔，动作难免显得敷衍，他真是尽力了。

Lenore说：“我想早点过来，或许能帮上什么忙。如果要做体力活，尽管吩咐。”

“我正需要人协助我完成六层大蛋糕的搬运。”Dasiy同他握手，摸摸Piper的头，“为难你了。”

【或许我该以人类的拟态出现。】Piper用狼语低低地说。

他雪白蓬松的大尾巴很快吸引孩子们的注意。一下子，满地跑的花童围着他叽叽喳喳，还有的想让他驮着自己跑起来。总算让这些精力旺盛的小鬼头集中到一起，Daisy不厚道地想让Piper兼任保育员的职务。

认栽了，认栽了。Piper在心里叹息，任由人类小孩真把自己当家养犬，撸毛搓脸玩尾巴。

“这都是Daisy你设计的？”Lenore打量满是鲜花的露天会场，“为什么要选在瀑布旁边举行婚礼？”

Daisy说：“都是Nero的主意，我只是在他的草稿上添加了些元素，像是针式胸花、装饰桌子的玻璃展示架、蜡烛，还有丝带和薄纱。”

Lenore笑道：“你让我感觉，Nero蓄谋已久了。”

Kyrie端来樱桃味的香槟，狡黠地眯起眼，“可不是这样吗，他在大家都专心看歌舞剧的时候搞突袭，August当时的表情…我的意思是，他是那场演出的督导，对Nero制造出的小小骚乱感到气恼。”

这时候Dante走过来，从Kyrie手中的托盘里取走一杯香槟，“然而他还是答应给婚礼作曲。喏，Noah开始试音了。”

顺着他的目光看去，身着白色正装的Noah端坐在钢琴前，深吸一口气后，按下琴键。符合婚礼气氛的旋律随风飘动。Daisy跟着节奏摇晃酒杯，火红的双眼睼视Dante，“先不谈这孩子什么时候学了这么一手，你怎么来了？你不该等Misty结束Ibuki安排的新娘修行，在正式举行婚礼那天以家长身份领她走完红毯吗？”

Kyrie也不解。照理来说，在Misty盛装出席前，她和Dante都是不见人影的。

Dante一口气喝光香槟酒，“唉，绝对不是我玩忽职守，都是我老哥…”

Daisy拔高音量，“那个男人又想搞什么,Need more power？”

正要解释的Dante实在忍不住，哈哈哈地拍大腿。连在站在台上审核Noah实战演练的August都抿住嘴唇防止笑出来。

“别笑了，老远就能听见，真难听。”Nero还不习惯戴领带，一边走过来，一边忍住不去扯掉它。

“是不是觉得这小子突然间人模人样了？”Nico把化妆包上下抛起接住，朝众人调侃道。

“那是当然，也不看他叔叔有多帅。”Dante自恋地看自己在酒杯上的倒影。

就连Lenore都想为他这句话翻白眼。Daisy直接嫌弃地推远他。

“我就知道金色和白色搭在一起和你相称。”Kyrie绕着Nero走一圈，笑起来。

“再试试这个。”Daisy灵光一闪，往他上衣口袋里别了朵蓝玫瑰，“嗯，我觉得这种花简直是万能搭配。Kyrie，我们得加快培育和普及速度，谁能抗拒得到这种奇迹的蓝色。”

Kyrie用微笑表示赞同。

Nero在更衣室已经被Nico、Patty、lady还有Trish四个自诩时尚女魔头的女人折腾够了，再不想做谁的衣架子被评头论足。他再次看向Dante，“你不是和她在一起吗，怎么回来了？因为Ibuki不给你吃披萨？”

Dante挠挠头，显得犹豫，“唉，你老爸他…”

Nero顿时恼火，“他又想做什么，想不开又追求力量了？这和她有什么关系？”

Dante咂咂嘴，为Vergil给众人留下的糟糕印象感到无奈和同情。他安抚准新郎，解释道：“他觉得我不适合冒充Misty的家属，所以…嗯，就是这样，我被撵出门，Ibuki也默许他这么做。”

“搞什么鬼？”Nero想立即给Yates打电话，去东洋找到Vergil揍他一顿。

这不是Nero意气用事，自从Vergil和Misty相继回归，稍微有点眼力的人都会发觉他俩早就认识，渊源颇深的那种。再加上Vergil对Noah也有一种难以形容的亲昵和宽容，实在让人怀疑他与这对姐弟的关系。Nero对这位血缘上的父亲，看法更为复杂了。他宁可多叫Dante几声叔叔，厚着脸皮找他借摩托车。

Dante见Nero脸色越来越黑，急忙推着他朝人少的地方走，“放心啦，你老爹对仪式啊、传统啊这种古旧的东西倒很讲究，或许我就是这样被他踢出去的。相信他不会搞砸你的大事情。”

Nero深呼吸几番后，咬牙切齿地说：“还有一个星期。如果，如果说到时候我见不到人……Dante，你，Vergil，你们两个死定了！”

Dante无可奈何地答应，举起双手，模样惨兮兮的。

三天前——

“不可太多话，也不可太静。”

“一日有六成时间挂笑脸，但不是轻飘飘的表情。”

“背不要驼。”

“不可在走廊里跑。”

别说是要按Ibuki的吩咐照做，光是听天狐叨叨念念，只是在一旁陪同的Dante都觉得受不了。东洋人瞎讲究。何况Misty又是典型的好动性格。

被禁言了，Misty扁着嘴巴，心不在焉地插花。见Ibuki出去端茶，她就用菖蒲花枝一个劲儿戳固定植株的花泥。

“喂，我能不能溜走啊？”她问Dante。

Dante掐指一算，“这是你第……大概是第八次这么问我，然后你尝试过四次，四次都被逮回来了。”

Misty几乎要掩面而泣，“啊，早知道我就不答应Nero，也不跟Ibuki走了，我还以为新娘修行很好玩呢！”

“修行…光听这个字眼也不会觉得有趣吧。”

“但是电视里…”

“那是故意的，专门骗你这样的小女生。”

Misty仰躺在榻榻米上。楼外的竹海飒飒作响，风里有雨水的气息。她盯着头顶的木梁，看燕子在泥巢里飞进飞出，问，“结婚是这种感觉吗？”

Dante无聊地翻看书架上的卷轴，蝇头小字让他眼睛疼。“什么感觉？”他又没结过婚，哪知道她指的什么。

“就是…”Misty坐起来，不淑女地盘腿，“你只是知道自己要结婚了，但是一点实感都没有。说实话，我觉得现在和Nero还是老样子。”

“或许当你一步步走近他的时候，会觉得不一样吧。等我把你的手交到他的手上……嗯，那时候你就改姓Sparta了。”

Misty失神一阵，慢慢红着脸嘟哝，“那我该叫你什么啊…？”

“要papa抱抱吗，只有现在还有这个机会哟。”

“去你的，Dante！”

相互调侃着，X-fly和持有scabish的黑龙突然出现在楼外。

即便主干倒下，但Qliphofh的根系没有死绝，可以说，只要魔界还在，它就不会衰亡，只是会因外界冲击被迫休眠。为此，龙族时刻监控它的动静。一旦发现异常，黑龙就会来人间通知Misty。

她听完他俩的陈述，急匆匆朝外跑。端茶走来的Ibuki皱起眉，也听到了X-fly的紧急通知，心里一沉。但他没行动，也拦下想要追上去的Dante，又让X-fly去找Vergil。

Dante开始时不解，可很快想通。除了scabish，阎魔刀也能进行空间转移，而且不依赖月亮。

“只是…难道要让Vergil把Misty直接接回婚礼现场？”Dante感觉自己有些没面子，他早就准备好带着她走过红毯，头一次在着装上投了血本。

Ibuki怜悯又有些好笑地看他，金黄尾巴轻轻甩动，“要和他继续争吗？”

“算了。难得那家伙回来了，让他好好习惯有家人的感觉吧。”自己还可以等Twilight开窍，还有机会穿上那件贵得要死的西装。Dante这么安慰自己。

X-fly的执行力快得可怕，Dante刚准备喝茶吃点心，Vergil就从十字切割出的空间裂缝里走出来。

“你回Fortuna去。”他说。

“现在就回去，我一个人？”Dante忽然心虚。

Vergil和X-fly相视一眼，说：“Qliphofh的躁动比以往的任何一次都要强烈，她一个人不一定能应付。你去给Nero说明，我尽量带她赶上。”

Dante抓狂了，“老哥，你别尽量，结婚又不是小事情。我会被你儿子宰的！”

Vergil似是幸灾乐祸地轻笑，又和X-fly消失在空间裂缝中。

Ibuki呡一口香茶，拍Dante的肩膀，“不管怎样，不到最后不要放弃。”

Dante把头发抓成鸟窝后，怀着沉重的心情踏上了前往Fortuna的路。

Qliphofh的躁动被镇压，龙的力量和阎魔刀足够它蔫巴很长一阵。但这之前Misty已经献祭出很多血液，变成了小孩子的模样，暂时不能回人间。

听完Vergil的讲述，她不厚道地笑出声，在柔软的草地上捂住肚子打滚，“啊哈哈！你是不知道，他们第一次见面的时候，Nero一脚把Dante踹到破相，再把他插到墙上去了。”

很有画面感，并且解气。Vergil眯起眼，对Nero和自己的血缘关系又有了新的认同。“你要多久才能恢复？”他问。

“不知道，而且…”她坐起来，环顾周围。

原是龙族墓地的地区，已经变成充满幻想色彩的栖息地，无论是清澈的流水还是碧绿的针叶林，每一处微小的风景都是魔界不曾有过的。这是一个花大力气维持的小天地，每条龙都有义务守护新的家园。Misty就像他们的领袖，不免要费心竭力。除了压制Qliphofh，她需要用血气加固龙族栖息地的结界。

魔界充满未知数，指不准什么时候出现下一个魔头。美好的事物在贯彻残酷本性的生物看来，是打牙祭的最佳选择。不论远近，对龙族栖息地虎视眈眈的家伙太多。

Vergil客观地说：“龙大都很强。”

“我知道，但不可能完全放心啊。”Misty叹道。

X-fly从空中落下，把下巴轻放在她头顶。再也没法被她顶在头上，但X-fly还是对这个地方情有独钟。Misty抬手摸它光滑的鳞甲，对Vergil说：“这些龙都认识你，允许你自由进入，你要是在人间待得不习惯，又不想被Dante跟着，就到这儿待上几天吧。比起我们刚来时所接触到的魔界，这里可真是天堂了。”

“有机会的话…”他看着尽情享受新生的自由身影，觉得自己有义务保护这片栖息地。

“我想起来了，我还要去一个地方，反正还有些时间。”Misty站起来，三对散发淡淡光辉的白翼舒展现形。

Vergil真正近距离观察到她全新的姿态，不禁愣神。对于恶魔来说，这样的形象未免奢侈，有种不切实际的圣洁。

“如果你觉得我这样很奇怪的话，我还是让X-fly带我飞吧。”Misty扭头看自己的新翅膀，扇动它们。

Vergil摇头，“无妨，这样很好。你打算去哪里？”

“Daisy和Rosewood你认识了。其实他们还有个姊妹，一朵黄蔷薇。我估摸着她快醒了，就想去看看。”

Vergil揣摩这话的意思，说：“就像你复活龙一样，你复活了她？Misty，生命的时间不会被创造，只是被转移了。”

他低声道破事实。而他早就想挑明，只要Misty还对什么死物抱有天真的想法。

所以这番话让她叹气。包括X-fly和Fearless，所有的龙和她是命运共同体的原因，是她与他们分享着自己的时间。只是吸血鬼王族的血统赋予她过分漫长的寿命，自己对被牺牲的时间感觉不到可惜。

“黄蔷薇必须是最后一个。”Vergil强调着，停顿一阵才继续说，“你要为他着想。”

Misty失神地看他，“你说，Nero？”

Vergil缓慢点头。

“我还以为,你不会认可他。”

他轻笑出声，“如果我确实不待见他，你作何感想？”

“你是要我和Dante都成为尴尬的饼干夹心吗？”

“他不重要。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，走吧。”蓝光一闪，Vergil露出真魔人的身形。

他难得说起玩笑似的话，Misty感到意外和轻松。点点头，她张开翅膀跟着飞上高空。

一周后。

Lenore和Dante照着Daisy给的图纸，照着指示在会场入口处摆满大盆的绣球花。花是Ibuki培育的，花团比一般绣球花的更大，颜色也更加明媚，有不输给蓝玫瑰的热情。

氛围本就浪漫的会场，细节处不停被补充完善，已经引人注目到极致。这可以说是Fortuna有史以来最华丽、印象最深的一次婚礼。

August吹着哨子，让Nico照他的节奏一点点把车停稳。车厢里是Yates派专机空运过来的白色郁金香，和蓝绣球花和蓝玫瑰摆在一起，可以营造出更为柔和、雅致的氛围。

Kyrie捧着相机，在花盆和来宾间穿梭。她穿着一套很有职业范的套装，像个专业的婚礼摄影师。Credo一副大家长模样，热情地和来参加婚礼的市民们招呼、寒暄。不知情的人还以为他今天嫁女儿。Kyrie能听到这些调侃和玩笑话，决定抽空托人给哥哥谈一门亲事，不然他真要和剑过一辈子了。

“往右、再往右…好，停！棒极了，Morrison！”Patty向踩在梯子上的中介人竖起大拇指。

中介人无奈地笑，被使唤着搬起梯子到处挂气球，就当自己还老当益壮吧。

“嘿，Noah！”女孩眼尖地瞥到白色的挺拔身影，跑过去，勾住他脖子，“还是那句话，用flora让她们跳不起来，让我把捧花拿到手，知道了吗？”

Noah为此含糊其辞。在场的单身女性都是个顶个的“怪物”，比如Daisy、lady、Twilight……就算刨开恶魔的身份，但凡有这个机会，人类女性也会变成一头疯狂的狮子。他可得罪不起。

“Patty，其实我很快就…”Noah别开脸，不好意思再说。拿到双学位顺利毕业，他已经为入职做好准备。Misty送来的庄园、城堡他都没要，觉得还是要自力更生，作为一个人类，一个男人。

充满小惊喜的漂亮装饰很快吸引走Patty的注意力，她不和支支吾吾的小男友浪费时间，一溜烟跑远了。

“Noah，准备暖场。”Twilight找到他，手里提着琴盒。她抽时间学了小提琴，Dante为此特地修好事务所的播放机，淘回不少古典乐唱片。不过故障太频繁，忍无可忍的Twilight用自己第一次演出的报酬买了新机子，再请他吃了一顿。

“呼，累死了…”Dante揉着酸胀的肩膀，问Lenore，“Adamas不来吗，今天可是他老大的大日子。”

Lenore用毛巾擦汗，喘气，“他怕自己一时冲动，抢亲。”

Dante一口水喷出来，然后哈哈大笑。

正在找Yates讨教社交细节的Nero听到声音，皱起眉毛瞪过去。

“今天就无视了他吧。”Yates拍拍他的肩膀，宽慰道。

“好吧，你是对的…”Nero深呼吸一口溢满酒香和花香的空气，“我突然有点紧张，之前都没有这种感觉。”他看向在台上合奏的Noah和Twilight，迷人的旋律让他心反而跳得更快。

Yates知道自己再怎么安慰都没用，笑了笑，让Nero一个人待着。

Nero朝一扇紧闭的门望去。渐渐的，耳边的乐声和人声都淡去，唯有瀑布在耳边低语，流水把他冲回过去的记忆里。这里是距离被疏远的地方，又是重新靠近的地方。

舞台经验丰富的August在被人推举前。自觉担任婚礼主持人。一切都按流程走，他不认为Misty会临阵脱逃，但没有考虑过她一开始就待在指定房间。

Dante差点就乔装成Vergil的模样守在门口，不让人进去。还好，August没真的去核查，心想Daisy要把婚纱和裙子带进去，帮她穿好。

就在August轻车熟路念起开场白时，Daisy盯着空空如也的室内，忽然停止了呼吸和思考。

“别叫别叫！”Dante及时从身后捂住她嘴巴，迅速把门反锁。

Daisy使劲咬他手指，低声吼他，“人呢？新娘！”

“嘘。嘘…别让人听见。”

“Dante，我可是信了你的鬼话，结果你哥呢？Misty呢？”

他也不曾想过Vergil会犯这种低级错误，他一直对做派严谨的老哥抱有强烈信心。而Daisy熟悉整个婚礼流程，过不了多久August就会让新娘入场。总不能让自己假扮成Misty吧？

Dante提议，“要不，让Twilight救场？”

Daisy连忙摇头，“不行，Nero会被当做恋童的变态！”

就在两个人大眼瞪小眼时，Vergil和Misty本人从天而降，刚好把Dante砸中。

“哎呀，怎么毛毛的…？”Misty坐在Dante背上，手摸到他的头发。

Vergil无视叫苦的Dante，站起来的同时拉起Misty，问Daisy，“时间？”

Daisy这才回神，“你们、你们踩点了，踩点！要命！”

也就是说勉强赶上，但来不及换衣服。

沉默持续了片刻，门外响起新的钢琴旋律和一轮掌声。

“Misty你该出场了…”Daisy不忍直视地打量她现在的模样，光脚、带血又有破损的东洋和服，凌乱的头发。

Misty和Vergil相视一眼，也感到很无奈。身体完全恢复后她一刻不停往回赶，结果却还是迟了。

“不过有个好消息，就是…”Misty把一株才发芽没多久的植物递给Daisy，“你姐姐。”

“什么？”Daisy怔住。

“黄蔷薇，她没死。”

Daisy这下直接惊叫起来，一直在门口等着开门的Rosewood不解地皱眉。这和约定的暗号不一样，应该是她敲三下门而不是惊叫。

Misty忽的想到一个主意。“背过去，别看我！”她对Dante和Vergil说完，迅速扯掉身上的和服。兄弟俩干脆进里屋去，把门反锁了。

Daisy愕然看到她用剪刀破坏自己的心血，“我的婚纱，礼服，天…！”

“我没时间管造型了，抱歉。”Misty一边剪一边穿，还不忘把头发梳顺，“一切从简，然后…”

一阵炫目的白光过后，她扇动两下雪白的羽翼，自己把门打开。

“家属，救场！”Daisy直接用火熔化门把手，把Vergil和Dante拽出来。

赶在Misty迈出第一步时，两个人一左一右握住她的手。

“这还不如我自己上台…”她一下子定在原地，紧张地蜷缩手指。

“就这么走过去，抬头，不要怕。”Vergil目视前方，表情显得从容。

“本来就是我牵着你走完这段路的。”Dante，露出标志性的自信微笑。

看着迎面走来的三人组合，来宾和亲友们纷纷起立，目瞪口呆。要不是被Twilight用手肘打一下脑袋，Noah都要忘记自己刚奏到哪一段旋律。

被两个容貌几乎一致的长辈牵着，新娘的长发和后背的白色光羽替代了头纱，随步伐摇曳。深深浅浅的新鲜植物和斑斓的花朵上，滚动的水珠倒影着她的身影。在这段时间凝滞的记录中，好像只有深绿和天蓝的眼睛不停闪烁着微光。

Nero不可思议地凝望她，又一次被瀑布的声音带回从前，但她又把他拉回原地。忘记眨眼，认真看着她，看她慢慢靠近自己。不规整的裙摆下是一对纤细的脚踝，她赤足踏在洒满蓝色花瓣的红毯，像漫步在血与天空世界里。

Dante和Vergil在恰当的位置松开手，融入沉默的人群中。

面对她伸出的手，Nero报以无比虔诚的心情，握紧，拥抱这颗好似森林和日光的结晶。

“会不会太夸张了…？”Misty靠在他胸前小声地问。

“是太漂亮了。”Nero忘记这里是婚礼现场，忘我地吻她的发丝和额头。

August回过神，给Twilight和Noah使眼色。缠绵优美的旋律变得欢快，他有意打断这对想要融化在一起的准夫妇，“感谢Daisy女士的又一个奇迹创意，就像她培育的蓝玫瑰。”

Daisy适时地从桌上拿起一杯香槟，露出迷人的微笑，向周围人骄傲宣示自己的存在感。

到场的宾客面露惊喜，开始议论时，Misty拿过话筒，“但这种定制真的很贵，Daisy女士可以单挑文学史上最吝啬的那四个男人，你们懂的。”

在学校念书的小孩子抢答那样叫起来。现场响起一片笑声。

Daisy眯起眼睛瞪Misty，离她最近的Rosewood清晰听到有火花噼啪的声音。

接着，Daisy和Nico产生分歧，古典传统和现代朋克难以融洽合一。她嫌大白天放烟火不合规矩，也很吵，想让Noah和Twilight的合奏贯穿始终。而Misty以这样的姿态出现给了Nico机会，她把自己准备许久的白昼烟火齐刷刷放飞到天上。

一层不透光的烟雾悬浮在半空，给人一种黑夜降临的假象。霹雳轰隆的，每个人脸上都被照得五彩缤纷。精心搭配过色彩的烟火在白天也能绽放。

别说合奏，就连Misty身后的光翼都被这些烟火抢了风头。不知情的人以为又是Daisy的创意发明。反正人才不会长翅膀。笃定这一点的市民们仰望漫天花火，开心地有说有笑。

“我一定要收拾这丫头…”Daisy想要Misty为这一系列意外付出代价。在人群里咋呼炫耀的Nico也暂时成了她的心头刺。

“话说，这是什么？”Rosewood盯着妹妹手里的植物幼苗。

Daisy犹豫着，说：“Misty给我的，说这是……黄蔷薇。”

Rosewood一下子哑然。

“是真的，不然我们早就回来了。”Vergil走过来强调道。

这时，仪式台方向传来众多女性的尖叫。Daisy望过去，立即冒火，“嘿，那是我的！”

她把幼苗转交给Rosewood，提起裙摆风风火火跑去。

Misty背对台下疯狂的单身女郎们，随意把蓝玫瑰捧花朝后一抛。Patty一下子察觉到自己的劣势，懒得再去争取，直接冲上台和Noah闹做一团。

刚好给自己泡了杯润喉茶的August路过台下，被捧花砸了个正着。他愣住，单身女郎们也愣住。他若有所思地歪起头，看了看她们，扭头唤道：“Kyrie。”

“嗯，我在。”正在给蝴蝶兰拍照的Kyrie摆正身体。捧花被丢过来，她下意识接住。

August悄无声息，风一样地离开现场。

“他俩…？”正在掐Noah面颊的Patty看呆了。

Noah眨眨眼，“我也不知道，不过…还挺配。”他转动眼球，“我姐又不见了。”

“私奔？”Patty一下子来了精神，“啊不对，他们交换了戒指吗？我怎么没印象。”

“因为都忙着看烟花去了。”Daisy走过来，没好气地说。

“就让那两个人享受蜜月吧。”Dante吹着口哨，在自助区大快朵颐，“嘿，Daisy，为什么没有披萨？”

她随手抄起一把椅子甩过去。

“哎哟！”

活该。Patty和Noah纷纷翻白眼，牵着手走开了。

至于Misty和Nero，只有Vergil知道他们去了哪里，因为他俩溜出会场时被他撞见。

“最迟明天晚上还给我。”Vergil第二次把阎魔刀递给Nero，然后留给他一个没得商量的冷酷背影。

Misty捂住嘴咯咯地笑，“你会照做吗？”

Nero掂量这把线条优美的东洋刀。“或许吧…”顿一下，他又改口，“刀可以，你不行。”

“我和Vergil没什么啊。”Misty歪起头。

“反正我看他不顺眼。”Nero在她唇瓣留下湿热的印记，抱紧她，“你是我一个人的。”

“好嘛，刀归他，我归你。”她搂住他脖子，身后的翅膀也欢快地扇动着。

不等到第二天夜幕降临，在湖底花园停留的Vergil就从黑龙嘴里接过了阎魔刀。

Dante坐在院子里的摇摇椅上，吃着炸薯条，笑得没心没肺，“他俩这是不打算从魔界回来了？那地方有什么好玩的，黄沙、血河、到处都是丑不拉几的恶魔。”

Vergil少见的没有立即用幻影剑戳对方一个透心凉。“你没去过那里…”他低声说，看Dante的眼里有嘲讽。

Dante不乐意地撇嘴，把脚抬起放在石桌上，“是是是，你们间的小秘密。但我可提醒你，她现在是你儿媳。”

Vergil抬起下巴，“那又如何？”

“你可以宠她，但抢不得，不然你还会被Nero摁在地上揍，同时别忘了那一声F打头的亲切问候。”

话音未落，身上套着围裙的Daisy走出屋，手里端着烤盘。“披萨，你的。”她板着脸斥他，“不准把脚放在桌上！”

“不要这么凶嘛，可惜了这张脸…”Dante嘟哝。

“别让我说第二遍，脚放下！”她双手叉腰，亮丽的红发间燃起火苗。

Rosewood远远听到妹妹的怒吼，向坐在手臂上的金发女孩苦笑道：“她原来不是这种性格，只是Dante…她拿这种性格的人一点办法没有。”

金发女孩眨动和他一样血红的双眼，歪起头，“Misty？”

“对，Daisy拿她也没辙。”Rosewood望向波光粼粼的湖面，“想要抓住风是很难的，你必须保持勇敢，体贴有耐心，甚至还要点运气。”

金发女孩做出十指紧扣的手势。

Rosewood颔首一笑，“嗯，她就这样被抓住了。无论时机好与不好，他没有犹豫。”

金发女孩指向还在大声数落Dante的Daisy，露出征询的眼神。

“好吧，我本来不该给你不太恰当的暗示。不过可以期待一下。”Rosewood把金发女孩朝上托了托，笑着朝前走去。

这里是湖底花园，一切开始的地方。

End


	9. 【番外】酢浆草之夜（R）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记录一次普通的婚后日常

夜下昏昏沉沉的河堤，芦苇泛起一阵一阵的暗色波浪，发出轻轻的摩擦声响。两个人路过这片深沉幽静的绿，几只萤火虫在半空慢慢地飞，尾光微微照亮他们投在马路上的魔影。  
  
Sparta 之子，Patricia 的继承者，Vergil 和Misty 结束对人魔两界封印的例行维护，从被阎魔刀划出的时空裂缝中归来。  
  
遥望一处并不高耸也不低矮的建筑轮廓，那里是Misty 和Nero 现居的小别墅。Vergil 缓慢站定，拍拍她肩膀，“就送你到这儿。”  
  
Misty 刚想邀请他去家里吃点夜宵，张嘴却呼出一声疲惫的哈欠。  
  
Vergil 懂得她未出口的话，毕竟很早以前就认识她了。揉揉她珍珠白的发丝，他的语气软下来,“无妨，还有机会。”  
  
听上去像哄人，又像敷衍。  
  
“…虽然说，你爱来不来。”Misty 半合着惺忪的睡眼，咂吧两下嘴唇，也学着他，踮脚把他一丝不苟的背头揉乱，“我要吃那家店的水信玄饼和黄金芋。”  
  
银白的刘海一缕一缕垂下来，Vergil 顿时年轻不少。也只有她敢对他做这种事儿并且不会被一剑钉到墙上。  
  
“下次给你带。现在，你该回去了。”他扳过她肩膀，推她一把，示意自己会满足这个小要求。  
  
有阎魔刀在，跨越空间对自己并不是难题，不过他也没想到自己因此成了效率超一流的采购员。这都怪馋嘴还特别大胆的Msity。拿这小女孩没辙，Vergil 目送她走远，看她把衣服口袋找了两遍，估计钥匙没带。他看她原地挠挠头，然后像只猫儿，手脚并用地翻墙进屋。Vergil 摇摇头，转身用阎魔刀利落地划开十字裂纹，空间被撕裂。他走入其中，回了Dante 的事务所。  
  
阳台的落地窗很久没锁过。因为Nero 已经纠正不了Misty 粗心大意的毛病，她又不想半夜拍门吵醒他。别说闯入只有两层楼的民宅，就算住高层公寓的顶楼，她要大摇大摆地凭空回家也是轻而易举的。  
  
呵欠连连，她一进屋就像只僵尸，循着食物的味道去了厨房。  
  
Nero 总会在冰箱里塞满半成品的食物，她只要丢到烤箱或者微波炉里热热就好，当然她也不介意舀完一大罐新鲜酸奶。Nero 各个方面都迁就自己，对她一个人溜出门处理恶魔、继承者、两界封印等事情的做法已经不抱怨了，何况不少烂摊子真得她亲自上阵收拾。  
  
世上应该难有他们这样，结了婚跟没恋爱时更聚少离多的夫妇了。  
  
挂在冰箱上的小日历作为备忘录，被各种颜色的记号笔随时涂画。Misty 不在家的时候，Nero 会在当天日期的数字上画红叉，自己出门做任务的时候会在那天补上一把蓝叉。她盘腿坐在餐桌上，粗略一翻。这个月快结束了，红叉数量压倒性的多。她叼着刚热好的蓝莓华夫饼，掐指一算，今晚上是她本月第三次凌晨回来吃夜宵。再看向日历，她感觉Nero 苦大仇深的怨气扑面而来。然而她不厚道地咯咯笑。  
  
好啦，现在有足够的时间安慰躺双人床上的单身汉了。  
  
虽然人魔两界的封印由Vergil 和Misty 共同完成，后期的维护也需要二人合力。但Vergil 让她对魔法阵注入新的力量后，就打发她去边上待着，犹自处理虎视眈眈的恶魔群。  
  
Vergil 一直忘不了Misty 重伤濒死的模样，被阎魔刀贯穿过胸口的她摔在童年时代的自己面前，那种令他头皮发麻的震撼，连同虚幻却逼真的疼痛始终牵扯他的神经。  
  
Misty 没机会插手战斗。只要Vergil 在场，他便会态度坚决地勒令她一旁观望。拜他那强硬的保护欲所赐，她每次去维护封印，一来一去，模样总是干干净净、原封不动的，只要随便冲个澡就会觉得清洁舒适。  
  
Nero 为此吃过醋，即便他也知道自己不免幼稚。但一想到生父对自己的恋人（现在是妻子）有过强的保护欲，是个男人都会不舒服。  
  
日有所思，夜有所梦。  
  
估计是想到Misty 这次出远门的理由就是和Vergil 维护封印，Nero 的睡相并不安生，他好像刚在梦里和谁拳打脚踢，修长的四肢大字摊在被折腾得皱巴巴的床单上。灰色的工字背心下摆卷起一大截，露出肌理分明的腹部。薄毯早就被踢到床下，可怜兮兮地缩成一团。  
  
要不是Nero 是个魔人，他就这么大咧咧露出半截肚皮在只有16 度的室内睡一晚上，第二天醒来绝对感冒。  
  
Misty 暗暗笑着，昏沉的脑子已经被食物、洗澡水和他的睡相接连叫醒了。她一边擦湿头发，一边用遥控器把室内空调的温度调高些。她头发还很长，Nero 舍不得让她剪，每次她嫌热吵着要找Nico 替自己做新发型，他都急忙拦住，给她把头发仔细盘起来。  
  
Misty 也不知道Nero 哪儿学来的手艺。他试过连续半个月不重样地给她梳头发、编成符合时节和衣服的样子。周围人里就数Daisy 对造型搭配最讲究，她觉得Nero 有心也有天分，但表示自己从没教过他。  
  
你可真会给我找乐子。继续笑着，Misty 来到阳台，借着有几分温热的初夏夜风慢慢把头发吹干。  
  
如果周围哪个人起来喝水，会有幸看到时常不在家的漂亮女邻居正晃动两条苗条的大白腿，只穿着男式衬衣，风情万种地坐在栏杆上抚弄秀发。她不喜欢呜呜的电吹风，春夏还好，冬天洗过头发才不得不使用。  
  
及腰的长发滴滴答答的，把外套晕出深色的水印子，不甚雅观。Nero 经常哄着让Misty 坐端正，替她吹头发，这在他看来是一件比Vergil共处一室还不轻松的事儿。之前她一次幅度过大的晃脑，电吹风直接吃掉她一大把头发。久久不散的焦味让Nero 有了阴影，那段时间都没做煎炸类的食物。  
  
他替自己着想的事还有很多，可能她把头发自然晾干了也回忆不完。Misty 不禁回望，却看到Nero 正掩嘴打着呵欠，一手拉开落地窗门。  
  
睡容未消的脸上露出一种不高兴的表情，他不认为夜半回家的妻子只穿着自己的衬衣，大咧咧坐在栏杆上的做法是正确的。迷人归迷人，但又不是谁都能看。  
  
“怪了，我没发出大的动静啊。”Misty 好奇地咕哝，任他夹住自己胳肢窝，就这么被拎起来回屋。半透明的蓝色魔手从Nero 肩胛处伸出，把落地窗门关上的同时，窗帘被拉合。  
  
“除了你，不会有人半夜用浴室里的东西。”Nero 暗示沐浴乳和洗发精的香味暴露了她的归来。他把她放到梳妆台的椅子上，拉开抽屉拿电吹风。  
  
“这玩意儿可吵了。”Misty 抬起一只脚放椅子上，另一只脚来回晃。  
  
Nero 一边把插头按入三孔插座，一手扶正她的头。“吹干了才准睡。”男主人表示这事儿没得商量。  
  
他长期拿枪握剑的手里有茧，Misty 很喜欢被他用这样的掌心抚摸的感觉。Nero 也发现把手尽量靠近她脸蛋和脖子，她会安分下来，乖乖接受被呜呜地吹头发。  
  
背后的魔爪对抓物的熟练度已经提高不少，Nero 这次让它握住吹风，另一只则从上到下仔细梳理已经半干的珍珠白头发。棕色和珍珠白哪种更好看，Nero 答不上来，反正只要是Misty的部分他都爱不释手。他低下头，看她的发顶在只开了小灯的微亮卧室里闪烁一圈圈柔和的光，淡色睫毛在刘海的空隙里随眼皮眨动翘起又垂下。  
  
Misty两只手在倒计时般轻轻击掌，十根指头洁白纤细，时而对着梳妆镜玩起手影戏。来自吸血鬼王族的垂爱让她的身体时间停留在最好的年纪，既不太丰腴饱满，也不显得青涩羞赧。透过她的肌肤，可以感觉到青春的暖热和芬芳。  
  
Nero 抚摸她柔软的脸，不经意碰到她正哼出歌的嘴。她伸出一小截湿润的舌头，舔。他差点没让握爪握稳吹风机，心里产生一丝兴奋和羞涩。  
  
Misty 盯着镜子，把他窘迫的倒影看在眼里，笑起来，“你身上还有哪个地方是我没舔过的？”  
  
她手腕后撑着椅子，抬起细长白皙的左腿，用脚趾夹住吹风机的电线，啪一下把插头拔出插座。卧室里只有Nero 变得稍微急促的呼吸声了。Misty 转过身，双手很愉快地贴合他精瘦有力的腰，略含一丝妩媚和慵懒地偏一下头，把过长的发丝往后甩去。  
  
她抬头看自己，眼神里有年轻姑娘特有的春意朦胧和她自身的狡黠无畏。Nero 喉咙不禁发干。他想起自己刚在梦里和Vergil 大打出手，高热的肾上腺素还未从血液里淡去。  
  
“别这样…”他按住她的肩，说着违心话。  
  
她朦胧凝视着他，脸上慢慢露出一丝含情又坏心眼的微笑，“我让Vergil 给我买水信玄饼和黄金芋去了。”  
  
Nero 心里那点蠢蠢欲动的热情立即冷却。他把情绪写脸上，目光一下子深邃，又仿佛有浑浊的黑泥在瞳孔里翻涌，“找他干嘛，我又不是不会做。”  
  
他已经不相信世上有能难倒自己的菜或者点心。但Misty 注定是他要花一辈子去仔细驾驭的，她又甜又刺，又滑得要死。现在，她兴冲冲站到椅子上，难得可以俯视自己。  
  
Nero 任由小妻子把自己的脸当橡皮泥那样乱揉一气，他心想除了自己谁还受得了她。  
  
她问，“你敢对Vergil 开口说，‘爹，我想请你到家里吃个饭。’我就问你，敢不敢？”  
  
Nero 嘴唇连着脸皮被她上下拉扯，嗯嗯啊啊说不清一个清晰的字。但他反而消气了。并不是对Vergil 半点期待都没有，以后日子还长，他也不想和这个生物学上的父亲一直保持僵硬的关系。可要让他主动征询对方的意见…  
  
他宁可再被阎魔刀砍上一下。  
  
显然，Misty 是他肚子里的蛔虫，也成了带来惊喜和希望的小太阳。魔爪迅速又不失温柔地把她使坏的手挪开，Nero 抱起她，轻轻咬她鼻头，“只能我欺负你，专门欺负你。”  
  
Nero的呼吸又喷在脖颈，下移到锁骨。她下意识搂住他的脖子，惊叫声和珍珠白的长发都旋转着。他也伸出湿热的舌头，舔过她光滑的牛奶色皮肤。  
  
Misty 感到身体发热、酥软，任凭自己在这阵热爱中眩晕，晕头转向着咯咯直笑。他迷恋她的肌肤和声音，不停用手骚挠她光裸的脊背，让她心脏也跟着颤动，发出急促而缠绵的呼声。  
  
慢慢的，Misty 软瘫着坐在他结实的大腿上，像个没上发条的洋娃娃。她深绿的眼睛很有妩媚的神韵，映在他蔚蓝的晴空中，鲜明无比。  
  
Nero 单手稳稳搂住她，另一手拽住工字背心的下摆，反手一脱，露出肌肉分明的躯干。和浑身包得严实的Vergil 待过一段时间，Misty 面对Nero 毫不掩饰的雄健狂野，在这种对比中感到一股热情和新鲜。她看着他的蓝眼睛，这对眼瞳中的热度不徐不疾地散发着。他很耐心，无时不刻都在迁就她。  
  
伸出手指，她戳动他坚实的胸肌。他只轻笑一声，随她抚摸。他也喜欢她碰自己。握住她温暖腻感的手，让那几枚贝壳般圆润的指甲沿着起伏的胸膛，一路朝下骚动，停留在小腹。他松手了，眯起眼，带着一种坏心眼的期待。  
  
Misty 哼笑出声，“明明我才是喜欢享受的无赖，看来你也想无赖一把。”  
  
Nero 身子后仰，大方地舒展年轻的身体。他开口，声音有些哑，“你总算不是小孩子了。”  
  
他指的是Misty 的特殊体质。为了应付战斗大量失血，她身体会自然缩小成儿童体型，直到完全恢复战力。  
  
她跟着换姿势跨坐在他没有一丝赘肉的劲腰，有意避开已经勃起的部位。“就算是小孩子，我也是合法萝莉啊，大不了…”她撇嘴，少有感到难为情，“进去的时候，是麻烦了点。”  
  
Nero 有点想笑又有点生气。他伸手掐她的腰。咿！她惊呼一声，身体蓦地一软，朝他栽去。Nero 轻松扣住她的后腰不准她离开，“你忘了你还是Twilight 的时候，管我叫变态？”  
  
“我当时没回复记忆，不算数。”  
  
“但我有阴影了。”  
  
Misty 诧异地抬眼看Nero，“原来如此，我就纳闷儿了为什么之前你碰都不多碰我两下。”  
  
“Misty，真的，我没恋童癖…!”  
  
“但我是你老婆。”  
  
Nero 不禁哑口。Misty 太理直气壮、太无所畏惧，他觉得窃喜也不对、忧心也不是，最后想和她讲道理，但又意识到她肯定不听。“好吧好吧，我总说不过你。”Nero 最后还是服软，一遍一遍抚摸她被头发半遮半掩的脊背。  
  
Misty 哼唧两声，好像在得意。过一会儿，她慢慢坐起来。这次她臀部不偏不倚压在了Nero 一直极力忽略的器官上，“我在厨房吃宵夜的时候，看到了日历上成排的红叉，真是壮观。世上怎么有我这么了不起的妻子？”  
  
不提还好，一提Nero 就有点不是滋味。年轻气盛又开过荤的身体禁欲久了，理性在崩盘，他随时都想把Misty 拽到身下，该干什么该什么。  
  
Misty 哪能不知道Nero 的心思。她朱红的嘴唇勾起，两手一摊，“Congratulations！我的先生，你该干什么就干什么，报复我、拆了我都可以。”  
  
挑逗的情话一遍又一遍在耳边萦绕，一声比一声响亮，像是锤子一下下砸在Nero 心坎上。他并没有缓下脸色，同骤然烧起来的野火对抗。  
  
“Misty，你别多嘴…”Nero 眯起像是蒙了一层雾的蓝眼睛，看到她稍微挪动身体又立即制止，“别动！”  
  
“晚了。”Misty 悠然耸肩，在Nero 准备抬起手按住自己前，反手朝那个部位一按。  
  
Nero 立即像被谁揍了一拳，他咬牙低呼一声躺回去。床垫弹簧发出咯吱一声呻吟。  
  
“虽然没什么经验，不过你也不会有意见。”Misty 说着，脸上没有了半点娇羞和温驯。  
  
她就这样，心思转变得极快，说不做羔羊就不做羔羊。扭动着，她在Nero 胯上直接转身。在一阵急躁汹涌的神经热流中，他模模糊糊看到她把光裸骨感的后背露给自己看，再撩起长长的头发，用灵巧的手法用其中一缕高高束起全部头发。  
  
真是匹烈马。Nero 大概能猜到Misty 接下里会对自己做什么，他闷声笑着，不做抵抗。  
  
一只柔软的手已经探入裤头，沿着小腹朝耸起的阴茎摸去。他确实没了招架的余裕。血液朝下奔流，心脏随时要冲破剧烈起伏的胸膛。他嘶哑地喘息，断续叫出她的名字。  
  
仿佛沉重的锁链，Misty 的心被那些支离破碎的字母用力束缚，一如他越攥越紧的拳头。她不经意回看一眼，随之感到几分犹豫和不忍。  
  
“你还好吗？”Misty 轻喘着问。  
  
Nero 只是睁着视线灼热的双眼。滚烫的身体导致口腔里分泌不出多余的唾液，他张开嘴，发出喑哑粗重的气音。唇舌就像肿胀的性器渴望更多的滋润，他疯了般想要扑倒Misty，像猎食者那样一口咬断她脆嫩的脖颈，畅饮她的血液。  
  
她很少见他如此渴欲难耐的模样，心想只用手是无济于事的。但他不想她含住自己的性器，在她低头之前主动缴械了。神经里似乎还留着一缕温腻的颤栗，Nero 似乎看到她在开满蓝玫瑰的花田里欢快地旋转，如晴空上镶了一粒小而鲜明的绿宝石。  
  
手离开了半软下去的性器，她转过身，低下头吻他。Nero 虚张着嘴唇，看她情迷的深绿眼睛，觉得幻象还在延续，她自身就是一个迷离而光彩的梦。他伸出手，指腹深入她茂密珍珠色发丛。他把这个吻不断加热加深，两个人融化在逐渐统一的体温中。  
  
深吻漫长湿热，Misty 败下阵。透明珍珠般的汗水沿着泛起粉红色调的皮肤一路下滑，从面颊一直流入脖颈。Nero 半眯起火光灼灼的眼，默不作声盯着连在彼此唇间的透明水线。  
  
很早以前，他就觉得她足够迷人，现在她完全属于自己，更是美得惊心动魄。缓慢的，他在她侧颈啃吮出微微渗血的齿痕。Misty 扭动身体，皱着淡月的眉毛叫一声疼，但Nero 把手指朝她已经潮湿的私处一按，指甲稍微骚动内里的软肉，她的反抗立即溃不成军。  
  
喘息和呻吟声徘徊在依稀弥散沐浴乳香氛的卧室。现在，他主宰了她和夜晚。  
  
“要报复我吗？”Nero 轻笑着，大手有力搂住她的腰身，让她再次坐在自己腿上。跨坐。  
  
Misty 撑住他的肩膀拉开距离，鼓作气恼地哼声。她抬眼就能看到他喉结和锁骨，鼻息间尽是过分阳刚的男子气息，下身的摩擦让她有种说不出的触电感觉。那根昂扬的阴茎正抵着自己小腹，分泌液慢慢打湿了皮肤。  
  
“想怎么报复？”Nero 故意逗她，停留在甬道内的半截手指朝里挤进几分。  
  
Misty 忍不住捶他胸口，嘴里却咿呀地叫唤起来。他不打招呼就开始戳弄内壁，手法熟练得令人头皮发麻。她又不禁搂住他的脖子，再次把身体紧紧地压向他。指甲扎进了Nero 后背的肉里，气恼的声音却又媚极，身体颤动，她不自在地嘟哝，“你个…变态…！”  
  
Nero 无奈低笑。“嗯，专门欺负你的那种。”他多加了一根手指，她眼里立即泛起水光，倔强的嘴再没法说违心话，而是大口大口地喘气，老老实实呻吟。  
  
Nero 等她成为自己的人等了足够久，即便现在体内的欲火犹如烧开的钢水一样沸腾，他仍能在她带着哭腔的嘤吟中保持冷静。这不是他第一次爱她，自己早就熟悉了如何让她以最快速度丢盔弃甲。本用来狩猎恶魔的蓝色魔爪成了情事的帮凶。Nero 让自己的第二双手打开并固定Misty 柔软的大腿根。  
  
“诶…Nero？”私处一凉，她一下子从云端坠回他怀里。  
  
“很快就好。”Nero 用正常的人类手臂一手托起她的后臀，让她更稳当地坐在自己腿间，另一只手的手指顺着因她姿势调整而更平直通畅的甬道，凭记忆朝一个地方推进。  
  
“爪子不是这么用的！”她羞愤地挣扎起来。  
  
他拧一下眉毛，一边让魔爪配合地不弄伤她的皮肤，一边加快速度。  
  
“唔！”Misty 忽的一动不动。  
  
Nero 轻笑一声，保持指尖对那一点敏感处的接触，慢慢把她平放到床上。  
  
“你现在可以乱动了。”话虽这么说，魔爪也乖乖搭回肩上。但取而代之的，是他强行挤开她双腿的膝盖。  
  
“无耻！大混蛋！”Misty 预感到自己马上就要变成一滩春泥，泪汪汪地骂道。声音早就走调，她像只淋过雨的奶猫，只会装腔作势地喵喵咪咪。  
  
Nero 随便她怎么叫唤。随着那最敏感的一点不断地被碰触，她最终会控制不住忘我呻吟。提早察觉已经在她喉咙里酝酿的尖叫，他立即按住她手腕。  
  
Misty 没能掩饰住淫乱的分贝，身体在剧烈的几下痉挛后变得瘫软。心跳混乱，她又只有喘息的份了。Nero 带着一丝怜爱地垂下眼睑，银白的睫毛颤抖着。他松开手，柔情地把她抱在怀里。  
  
“我爱你…”  
  
Nero 稍微松开手，让Misty 可以抬头看自己。他目光真挚清澈，欲火被压制了。  
  
她在这一声告白中彻底败下阵，哼哼唧唧地嘟哝，说随便他怎么想、爱咋地咋地。风一样的小野猫、小野马难得害羞了，他不禁亲吻她，把被汗水打湿的刘海拨到她耳后，继续亲她饱满的额头。  
  
Misty 只觉得再被亲下去自己要炸成粉红色的碎片。她有点气急败坏，口不择言地问，“你到底进不进来？”说罢，她立即捂住脸，一副死不承认的模样。  
  
Nero 胸膛里发出闷闷的笑声。他抱着她，翻身让她坐在自己腰上，“这么多年了，恐怕我的感情比你想象中的，比我自己想象中的还要重，充满邪念。”  
  
Misty 暂时把注意力从臀后的柱状物上挪开，怔怔地看他。  
  
Nero 伸手轻轻捧住她的面颊，“说什么宁可牺牲自己也要让你活着，我在说谎，我根本不想放手。哪怕真的变成没有理智的恶魔，我也要把你吃得一干二净，谁都别想得到。”  
  
Nero 喑哑而灼热的吐息让Misty 有种心碎的痛感。他的爱总是压抑又激昂、执著又柔软。“没了你我也不是Misty 了。”她沉浸在他眼中的深海，喃喃开口。  
  
“过来…”Nero 轻轻扣住她的后脑勺，蛊惑了她的心。  
  
微微干裂的唇瓣有点刺，欺压而来的舌仿佛是滚烫的岩浆，一如那层天空色虹膜下翻涌的情潮。他们环住对方的脖子，热烈回应。爱啊，实在是太爱这个人了。  
  
“很久很久以前，我就想好好保护你，却又一直对你怀有不堪的欲望。像现在这样…”Nero 慢慢进入，被她绞得隐隐作痛，忍不住发出嘶哑的闷哼。  
  
“看着你和你周围的男人…那什么弟弟、骑士、管家…见鬼的Dante，还有Vergil…”太紧了，他被迫放慢速度，努力不把嫉妒和一时难以纾解的情热宣泄在她身上。他一遍又一遍说着心里话，也顾不得内容是否阴郁不堪。  
  
“你真是…Misty，你一点都不知道，我想要你到了什么程度。无数次的，我想把你关起来，随心所欲搅动你的里面。”  
  
他已经在这么做了，只是保留了一分怜爱和理性。Misty 没被顶弄得太疼，但她早把矜持和害怕弃之脑后，觉得没有什么比让Nero 倾吐真心更加重要的。他忍了太久，值得她毫无保留地迁就。两个人都不说话，唇间的缝隙被滚烫的舌头填满、搔动，口腔内的软肉和牙齿，每一处都被舔舐。  
  
“唔嗯…！”她没忍住突然膨胀的快感，张开了唇。  
  
“我知道你喜欢这儿，继续吗？”Nero 感觉她已经适应开始时的不适，耐心停在那个地方。  
  
“这次能做久一点吗？”Misty 暗示道，要一直冲撞敏感点，她多半会迅速高潮，然后昏沉睡去。  
  
“好，我不碰那儿了。”Nero 习惯性迁就，再次抽插前先吻了吻她发肿的嘴唇，舔过周围的皮肤。  
  
被舌头触碰到的变得灼热，仿佛在渐渐融化。Misty 不由得发出暧昧的吐息，攀住他宽厚的肩头，“你一定要慢一点。”  
  
“嗯，把眼睛闭上吧。”他再次动起来，一遍又一遍低低唤她的名字，和身下的动作一样不徐不疾。  
  
带着浓重鼻音的爱抚在耳边荡漾，像是一片拂过心尖的羽毛。Misty 整个人忍不住一颤，用更加酥软的双腿缠绕他的腰，也一遍一遍叫他的名字。略过敏感点并不意味着性事没了快慰。  
  
Nero 不对未恢复常态的Misty 出手是有充分理由的。他还年轻，正是精力旺盛的时候，何况他体格健硕，要把他的性器尽数吞下，无论是上边的嘴还是下边的，Misty 一开始都会显得吃力。  
  
感觉她搂得越来越紧的手臂，他征询地问，“这样还快吗？”  
  
“不、不是的…！”Misty 紧闭着眼睛，用力贴在他胸口。他轻易填满了整个甬道，不需要技巧，稍微律动就能让她神经里的酥麻快感一波强过一波。  
  
“那就先去吧。”Nero 心领神会，腰和手臂肌肉一下子绷得很紧。他准许压抑许久的情欲得到一定程度的释放，撞击在她濒临奔溃的意识间。  
  
“可、呜嗯、这…这样…我会……Nero！”  
  
深处的火焰在欢愉地焚烧神智，迎合他的动作不得不趋于静止。她快要承受不起，脸上的红潮红得快要滴出水来。她长声娇吟着，又不想在迷乱的接连高潮中昏过去。  
  
“没事…明天，我整天都在，我陪你。”Nero 没让她内壁的颤抖绞碎自己的理性。他忍住，双手托住她的臀，用力压迫，让她的下身跟自己贴得更紧，不留一丝空隙。  
  
强烈如潮的快感让身体剧烈颤抖。脖子高高昂起，Misty 把指甲往肉里扎得更深，就这么被先一步抛入云端。含住她暂时无法合拢与自己纠缠的一片嘴唇，Nero 等她缓过劲，耐心引导她接受第二波浪潮的拍岸。在心里委屈地骂他是个大骗子，Misty 在不断的爱抚和亲吻中沉沉睡去。  
  
等她醒来并有力气理论，他已经在厨房忙着准备中午饭了。  
  
留着干练短发，身材高大的男人身上套着卡通围裙，认真做菜。Misty 揉揉眼，认为自己这次是离家太久，竟然会觉得这样的画面赏心悦目，一点违和感也没有。  
  
Nero 顾着给汤和炖菜调味，没注意到她坐在餐桌上，晃着脚等好一会儿了。  
  
“淡了点…”他朝小碟里舀了些许热汤，尝过后，朝汤水咕噜咕噜翻滚的砂锅里撒盐。他放下调味罐，长手一伸，撕下贴冰箱上的一张便签，上边写的是烹饪这道汤品的注意事项。  
  
很好。确认自己没有遗漏也没有犯错，Nero 关火，准备解开围裙的系带。Misty 的手比他的先行一步。他稍微吃惊，又笑着让她来完成这个小任务。  
  
她已经不怪他昨晚上的擅自做主，也觉得有人替自己做饭是一件很幸福的事。两个人都不急着吃东西，默契地继续腻歪。  
  
叮咚。  
  
有人在按门铃。  
  
Nero 把头从Misty 脖颈间抬起，看向玄关的方向，想说脏话。她稍微感知，不由得睁大眼，“你爸来了，还有Dante。”  
  
去他的。Nero 嘴角抽搐着。  
  
Misty 捧住他的脸咬他嘴唇，稍作安抚。她一边把滑落到肩膀下的男式衬衣拉回原位，盖住Nero 刚吮吸出的吻痕，“你去开门吧，我上楼换身衣服。”  
  
“别挑太露的。”  
  
“对，因为你啃得我一身都是玫瑰花。”  
  
Nero看她拨弄长卷发的妩媚背影，确定她进了卧室后，才收敛脸上的不悦，走过去给两位长辈开门。   
  
Vergil 见到Nero，把手里精致的礼盒递去，“水信玄饼和黄金芋。”  
  
Nero 稍微一愣，觉得耳熟。  
  
Vergil 稍作停顿，然后补充道：“她要的。”  
  
Nero 一下子想起是怎么回事，心里的醋意又开始翻江倒海。Dante 识趣地不开腔说任何会遭来暴打的话，一声不吭地进屋，直奔香气四溢的厨房。  



	10. 【番外】Blue Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪士尼式唱歌冒险拯救世界。  
> 斯巴达一家龙族设定。  
> 关于尼禄小王子（×）小公主（√）的成长及寻亲之旅。

蓝玫瑰之国Fortuna，如它的名字一样，这座四季如春的岛国终年开满奇迹的宝蓝色花朵。Nero是这个国家唯一的王室成员。他很小就没了母亲，也从没听人提起自己的父亲究竟是谁。年轻的女王只留给了儿子王位继承人的身份，富足无忧的美丽国家。

小小的蓝玫瑰王子在城堡里孤单长大。如姐姐般温柔的神殿歌姬Kyrie，如兄长般严厉的骑士团首席Credo成为Nero理解亲情和家庭的窗口。至于别的佣人、大臣，更是无法安慰Nero内心的寂寞。每逢节庆日，他都要作为下一任国王，站在人山人海的广场中心为盛典致辞。Nero觉得自己一分为二了。他其实孤零零站在人群中，看着另一个盛装出席的自己在台上滔滔不绝。

没有人会对小王子说脏话，谁都没那个胆。照理来说小王子会是一个标准的，彬彬有礼的王子。但那玩意儿真不用谁来教，就像男孩会自然长出喉结，纤薄的身体逐渐覆盖分明的肌理。小王子无师自通了诸如以下言辞——

见鬼的外交

去他的晚宴

老子不想跳舞

你们自己搞吧，爱搞不搞

……

神殿教皇兼王室教师的Satucus给出的解释是：小王子到了叛逆期。他的潜意思就是让Credo加大训练强度，消耗Nero多余的旺盛精力。

这招很奏效，Nero爆粗口的次数变少，但眼神变得越来越凶，好像在说“等我变强了绝对要把你们打趴下。”

人前有礼，人后暴躁的小王子Nero一天天长大。明天，城堡里将举行他的成人礼。隆重的仪式，四海的宾客。一切都意味着Nero即将真真正正在上流社会的圈子出道，一言一行都会被严格的王室标准框束。

“您满意这样的搭配吗？”连续让Nero试了五套礼服的资深裁缝恭恭敬敬地问。

“就这件了。”Nero都懒得看镜子，随口应道。真是麻烦死了！中指他在心里竖起。

“您刚说什么了吗？”

“没有！”Nero急声否定。他推开雕花的双开木门，穿过挂满名画的走廊，步入开满蓝玫瑰的中庭。

Fortuna是个奇迹泛滥的国家，这里最不缺的就是被生物学否定的蓝玫瑰。象征矜贵优雅的宝蓝是Nero看得最多的颜色。整整十八年，他对这种颜色早就审美疲劳。虽然境内还生有别的颜色和种类的花卉，但国民们还是上瘾了般狂爱着蓝玫瑰。

Nero十五岁时无意间看了一本书。当他知道花朵是植物的***官时，内心在震颤，不禁有点崩溃。想要赢得更多繁衍优势，所以植物们进化出越来越美艳的姿态。周围人似乎比他更早就知道真相，对此毫无异议，甚至对植物的心机大加赞许。发现自己格格不入的Nero好面子，不得不忍住别扭和困惑的情绪。

每次看到女性宾客把蓝玫瑰别在发间，欢喜笑着亲吻花瓣，他不免先打个颤，再微笑地向她们点头，适当夸一两句。蓝玫瑰的奇迹，植物的智慧，在Nero心里变成一种难以言喻的交流障碍。他不习惯和人谈论这类话题，感觉像在**裸地谈两性关系。Nero真不想承认自己性启蒙的引路人其实是鲜花——植物的***。

这十八年我是怎么过来的？Nero心不在焉坐在椅子上，四个女仆、两个造型师围着他打转，为他在众多贵宾面前的闪亮登场做最后准备。届时教皇会为他主持隆重的成人礼，为他戴上蓝玫瑰编成的花冠。在Fortuna，所有宣告步入成人行列的少男少女都会经历这项仪式。这是百年传统了。

太别扭，活像满脑子装着童话和漂亮衣服的小姑娘！只是稍微想象自己头戴花冠的模样，Nero浑身每个细胞都写满拒绝。然而他天蓝的眼睛因为情绪涌动而鲜亮湿润，一头罕见的美丽银发又衬得这双眸子更加神采奕奕。

“您是真正的王子！”

“蓝玫瑰，独一无二的蓝玫瑰！”

不仅是Nero的乳娘、近侍官，更别提一直疼爱Kyrie，哪怕表情长期缺乏活力的Credo也对今日的他舒展笑颜。Satucus破例对他因难为情而用力挠头的失态行为不加提醒。反正步入正式厅堂后，他也会自觉收敛。

没有任何意外，所有宾客都被Nero深深迷住。琴弦为他耀眼的容貌和雪白的肌肤奏出华章，美酒因他高贵的蓝眼睛更加醇厚。就连庭院里的百花也没有含苞的，每一朵都欢喜地绽放。

Nero却觉得今天是他十八年来过得最糟的一天，所有人都高呼他新的美名——蓝玫瑰王子。

天呐，植物的**官怎么能当作对他的褒奖？

不可理喻！不可理喻！

站在广场中心的Nero向Fortuna的人民们微笑挥手，心里却把头顶的蓝玫瑰花冠撕烂了不下数百遍。成人礼总算结束，他让所有仆人都离开寝室。他迫不及待地把花冠用力丢出窗外，像身上有跳蚤似的迅速把自己剥了个精光。今晚上谁都不能阻挡他的出走。

Nero冲动又慌忙地收拾行李。他以前只是想想，从来没付诸实践。所以他也不知道到底要准备什么。

“哇呜～”一个轻佻的声音从窗外响起。

Nero转过身，下意识朝腰间摸去。但他早把礼服脱下，腰间佩剑也还在地上躺着。他犹豫不决地盯着抱手站在窗口的女人。她低着头又下拉帽檐，看不清脸，只是苗条的身材和柔软白皙的皮肤显出她的年轻。再看看她手里握着的扫把，头上尖顶宽檐的黑帽子，还有长及膝盖的深绿色绒质斗篷。

结合所看书籍的知识，Nero觉得她是个魔女。

这个世界，魔法是客观存在的。但Fortuna境内的正规魔法组织仅限于神殿的圣职者协会，以及骑士团内部的特殊部队。

“你是入侵者。”Nero冷静分析。

王宫守卫严密，不允许外来魔法师或者魔剑士轻易入内。

“那你就是个…嗯，风景不错。”身份确实是外来魔女的她慢慢扬起头，露出有小雀斑的脸蛋，深绿眼睛里调侃意味浓郁。

Nero顺着她的视线垂头，发现自己还未系好衬衣纽扣，锻炼充足的胸腹大方敞露。

“把你扒光了游街示众，那些还以为你身体也眉清目秀的人会后悔的。”魔女悄然闪到Nero身后，指尖揪住他衣摆边缘，掀床单似的扬起布料。结实健美的背肌一览无余。

Nero听到她轻佻的口哨声，一脚后移，迅速横扫。

魔女比任何猫儿都要敏捷。她只轻轻一跳，就稳坐在浮空的扫把上。不知何时出现的蓝玫瑰花冠在她葱白的指尖转圈。Nero认出那是自己刚丢到窗外的东西。

“你是谁？要做什么？”Nero够不到她，气急败坏地吼。

立即，门外的侍卫紧张地敲门，“王子，里边发生什么了？”

Nero本想让他们进来拿下她，但又想起自己正要计划出走。“没事，我正在一个人对台词。”他顺势撒谎。

“您说…您在对台词？”侍卫们不解。

“是的，刚看到一出好剧，你们别打扰我。”说着，Nero瞪她一眼。

“好吧，遵命。”

确认侍卫不会突然闯进来，Nero才松了口气。“你这魔女教养不错，没有趁人之危。”Nero故作傲慢地评价，脑筋飞快转着。

“真是个嘴甜的大可爱，我想你一定不知道我贱起来会恐怖到什么程度。”

Nero差点又吼出声，他从没见过这么轻浮古怪的女人。

“好吧，咱们说正事儿，小王子。”

“不要加小字。”

“蓝玫瑰王子。”

“不要蓝玫瑰！”Nero用力跺脚，又立即心虚地看向门外。还好侍卫没吱声追问。他松了口气，恨恨咬牙，把衬衣纽扣从下往上系好。

魔女故意遗憾地叹息摇头，把手里的蓝色花冠一扔。尚未枯萎的宝蓝色鲜花刚好圈住Nero银白的头颅，“那个被偷了哟。”

Nero刚要冒火，又被她的话弄得怔愣，“什么被偷了？”

“Blue 。”

“什么！”Nero陷入震惊。

Blue 是一顶完全用蓝宝石制成的王冠，传说中的龙王赠给Fortuna第一代国王的礼物。国王慷慨把祝福分享给所有人，令工匠用白水晶和蓝水晶雕琢出龙王的英姿，把蓝宝石王冠置于他的头颅上。

当这尊神圣华丽不可逼视的雕像被供奉于神殿后，Fortuna的大地开出了本不存在的蓝玫瑰。奇迹的真相是只有王族和国家重臣才知道的秘密。

Nero不可置信地盯着绿眼睛的魔女，大脑空白了许久。

“你去落实吧，我等你。”魔女说。

Nero投去一个复杂的、不信任的眼神。

魔女解释道：“我就提前透露了吧，你家奇迹的大门是在我眼皮子底下被人关上的。我没能阻止他。”

“是谁？”

“我也不知道，回过神，龙王已经没了王冠。”

Nero攥紧拳头，不知所措，也不确定丢失Blue 会对Fortuna造成多大影响。

可能…

不，是一定，Fortuna再也开不出奇迹的蓝玫瑰了。

一种类似被侮辱的愤怒从Nero内心燃起来，还有使命感和责任感。他第一次深刻意识到自己是这个国家的王子。不再犹豫，他低声嘱咐还不知名字的魔女不要乱走，自己拿过佩剑，随即翻出了窗外。

魔女确实没乱跑，她本来就不只是为了通知Nero这件事。

“好吧，让我善始善终。”她悄无声息跳到地毯上，哼着曲子收拾他留下的出走现场的烂摊子。

去了神殿的地下大厅，发现魔女说的是事实的Nero，不禁沮丧又气愤地迅速赶回来。然后他惊讶地发现她已经把行李替自己收拾好，房间也整理妥当。只是床头柜上，瓷瓶里的花束都枯萎了。明明早上佣人才插好刚摘的蓝玫瑰、风信子和白色满天星。

“都说啦，我嘴贱起来很恐怖的。”魔女无辜又无所谓地耸肩。

Nero狐疑地反复打量她，暂时还不知道当深不可测的魔力与五音不全的嗓音一结合，就会导致这样遗憾的结果。行装都被收拾妥当，他低头，不自在地摸剑柄，“那个…你……”他想道谢，但又不好意思坦白，何况他不知道怎么称呼她。

魔女一眼瞧出他的心思，摊手，“随便你怎么叫我吧，我不在意。”

Nero怀疑自己听错了。

“当你活得太久，你就会对名字失去概念。只要别叫得太难听或者隔三差五就改口，我都没意见。”

Nero嘴唇虚张几下，半天也没能说出话。

“哎哟喂，只是个名字而已啦。”魔女一副哥俩好的模样搭上他肩膀，遥指窗外深蓝无垠的夜空，“我们时间不多，最多一个星期，不然Fortuna的所有蓝玫瑰都会褪色。”

不明来历也没名字，Nero真不知道这个女人是否可信，但又很希望得到她的帮助。他犹豫不决，一直苦着脸。

“好吧，好吧，让我想想…”魔女故作气馁地摇头，视线在书柜里书籍腰封间来回逡巡，“虽然我一个人也能找回Blue ，但等我回来估计Fortuna已经泪流成河了。这就是我特地来找你的原因，当然，你愿不愿意跟我走是你的自由。”

“意思是，我可以带你更快地找回王冠？”

“当然，Blue 是龙王赠予Fortuna王族的庇佑。我想你多少能感觉到它。”

Nero不禁抬手看掌心，虚握两下。他以往去神殿的地下大厅时，从没觉得Blue 和自己发生过什么感应。

“先替我起个名字。”魔女笑着转过身，接连打了三个响指，暗红色的火花在她头顶闪一下，“Miss、Twilight、Misty，你觉得哪个顺耳？”

Nero看着浮在她头顶的暗红文字，想了想，“就…第三个吧。”

“凑巧，我也偏向这个。”

更名为Misty的魔女摘下尖顶宽檐的黑帽子，露出被梳成高马尾的棕色卷发。她提起长裙裙摆，屈膝向Nero行一个优雅的礼，“这里是老不死的大魔头Misty，很高兴为你效劳，Nero王子。”

Nero端详Misty完全暴露在灯光中的面庞。她看上去比自己更年轻，脸上的小雀斑和光彩的深绿大眼给她平添了几分活泼天真。但实际情况还说不准，魔女的脸大都是活生生的骗局。

Nero保留一份警惕，和她握手。“记住，你只有一星期时间。”他故意板着脸，表示自己才是负责发号施令的那个。不得不承认Nero天生就是个王族，简朴的装束遮掩不了他高贵骄傲的气质。

“好吧，七天，如果提前完成了我们兴许还能去哪儿喝一杯。”

“不喝，提前回来是最好的，越早越好。”

“十八岁的老人家可真无趣，我担心您头顶茂密的银色森林。”

“够了，赶紧动身！还有，在外边别对我用敬语，听上去阴阳怪气的。”

“当然，我也不是真的在尊敬你，你活像只没离开巢洞的小兔子。”

“谁是兔子？”Nero沉声反问，把佩剑拔出三分。

“对哦，兔子瞪急眼了也咬人。”

魔女付之一笑，主动把被收入皮箱的Nero的行装拎起，另一只手打一个响指。一道琥珀色的裂缝在二人面前扩张，时钟的嘀嗒声响起。

“你…！”Nero第一次看到空间魔法被单独一人如此轻松地施展。

“我还会很多把戏，当心你的小尖下巴。”魔女笑呵呵用手指把他大大张开的嘴阖上，牵起他的手走入空间裂缝中。

里边是充满斑斓光点的虚空，但脚底又传来踏实的感觉。皮肤和眼睛在唱反调，Nero一时难以适应，把视线和注意力集中在她微微摇晃的棕色马尾。那束自然打卷的头发映衬周围的绮丽景象，显得柔顺光泽，像一条在她脑后流淌的溪流。不知不觉，Nero心情平静了不少。他试着伸手，把她手里的皮箱要回来，自己来提。

“这是下人才干的活儿。”Misty扭头说道。

“我现在只是Nero。”他眼睛看向别处。

“好吧，小绅士。”Misty把帽子重新带回头顶，得空的手开始玩转扫把。

“我说了不要加小字…”

“可我大得能做你奶奶。”

Nero想说点什么，又噤声，心想魔女的外表果然很有欺骗性。只不过面前的这位魔女…

Nero迟疑片刻，朝前迈一步和她并肩同行，“我觉得我能和你友好相处，至少，我是这么希望的…毕竟在把王冠找回来前，我们得相互照应。”

“相互照应？”Misty慢慢停下脚步，深绿的眼底闪过复杂的情绪。

Nero仔细看她，参悟不出那一瞬的黯淡代表什么。

她很快恢复捉摸不定的轻浮笑容，“好吧，一段结伴而行的大冒险，老江湖M和新入队的小菜鸟N。”

“我有那么派不上用场吗？”Nero又一次握住剑柄，认为已经能和Credo打得难舍难分的自己足够强大。

“我不指望你用这一身漂亮的肌肉开天辟地，只是这儿…”Misty戳他结实的胸口，对准心脏的位置，“不久后真的会发生颠覆你稚嫩认知的事情，接二连三的，你要做足准备。”

不给他发问的机会，Misty径直朝前走。

Nero抓抓头发，识相地闭嘴跟上。他看到出口处的白光了，兴冲冲朝前跑。

“等等，这里是…？”Nero惊讶地打量空间裂缝外的世界——白天喧嚣的广场。透过人群高举的双手，他能看到在中央发表讲话的自己。

啧，又是蓝玫瑰。Nero郁闷地看被自己戴在头顶的花冠。

“这里是过去，14小时24分钟前的世界。”Msity展示手里的黑色怀表，玫瑰藤蔓形的指针在玻璃表盘里转动，“现在，我们要回归现实。”说着，她打开玻璃罩，转动指针。

伴着突然变响的钟表嘀嗒声，Nero惊讶看到周围景象在飞速流动。他不禁靠近Msity，揪紧她的斗篷。

Misty拨动钟表的速度不慢，他们一下子就回到真正的现实世界。午夜的广场一片静谧，偶尔远处响起一两声犬吠。Nero从震惊中回神，又不自觉被漫天灿烂的星光吸引。不知是否是观看位置发生变化，他觉得此刻的夜空尤为璀璨华丽。来去自如的夜风伴着海浪的悠长声音正在吹拂自己，他情不自禁舒展双臂，长长舒一口气。他真的从城堡里溜了出来，实在是太欣慰太兴奋了。

“走啦，赶在巡夜的士兵发现我们之前离开Fortuna。”Misty把自己的魔女帽丢到Nero头顶。

“我知道…诶？这、这是什么？”Nero看着自己的手在一点点变小，手指逐渐纤细，剑茧也消失了。再朝脖子摸去，喉结处也变得平坦，而且头发也长及腰间，就连衬衣长裤也变成了黑丝绒长裙。

Nero大叫，却发现自己声音变得尖细。他一下子捂紧了嘴，低头打量地上明显变成女人般娇小的影子，急得来回转圈。

和他相反的，Misty却变成了个子高挑的年轻男人。属于Nero的装束被她换上。虽然还是束起头发，但宽阔的肩膀、爽朗的五官和低沉的声音都显示她已经变成不折不扣的男性。她从Nero细白的手里拿过对现在的他而言有些沉重的皮箱，“是时候出发了，小姐。”

Misty迈开长腿，朝港口走。

Nero还处于震惊状态。他气呼呼瞪对方不负责任的潇洒背影，狠狠跺脚，捡起被遗落在地上的扫把。“嘿，你老妈没教过你不要乱丢垃圾吗？”他懒得纠正自己银铃般的声线。

Misty不为所动。她侧目淡淡瞥一眼自己的扫把，又看向Nero，“它没主动跟上来，而是等你捡起它。这是好事儿，你多了个小保姆。”

“什么保姆？”

膨。扫把在Nero的疑问中变成一只有斑斓外表的水团子。他张大嘴，下意识把它用手接住。

“我的老朋友X-fly，世上唯一点满火抗的凝胶恶魔。”

“凝、凝胶…？”

Nero第一次真正看到这种只栖息在潮湿沼泽或洞窟的魔物，看它身子缩小一大圈，跳到自己肩头，之后一直稳稳不动。

“冒险这才刚刚开始。我说啦，当心你的小尖下巴。”Misty呵呵笑着，再一次把他大大张开的嘴合拢。

魔女的眼睛仍呈现深绿的色彩，和初见时一样光彩四溢。Nero从她的虹膜上看到自己怔愣的表情和头顶的星空。一种不知名的憧憬和激情正在占据深处的心灵，让他永远都无法忘记这个夜晚。

逃票，吃霸王餐，在本属于别人的豪华客房里冲澡睡觉。

Nero良好的教养时刻提醒他这是不道德的。他在床上翻来覆去，实在说服不了自己，猛一下坐起来。

客厅没电灯，Misty就着月光一边喝电气白兰地，一边看连环画。她不用亲手翻，书就浮在她面前，自动翻篇。就连作为宵夜的水果拼盘，葡萄和芒果丁向她刚空闲的嘴里自动填充。听到拖鞋声，她抬起如猫科动物一样会在夜里闪烁的深绿眼睛。

四目相对的一霎，Nero有种心脏被捏紧的错觉。他抿抿嘴，嘟哝，“我们应该补票补餐费，去住空着的普通标间。”

“不是我们，是你。”

“你就不能有点道德心和团队精神？”

“嗯，不能。”

Nero再次意识到Misty是个随心所欲、肆意妄为的魔女，显然她过着和自己截然不同的生活，拥有浑然迥异的处事态度。可要说不羡慕是不可能的，他觉得她十足的自由还强大，有一种学不来的酷。悻悻地，Nero一声不吭回了卧室，熬到后半夜才迷迷糊糊睡着。

一觉醒来，已是下午，客厅的魔女也不在了。Nero想要套上Misty给他偷来的背带裤装和小短靴，却发现尺寸完全不合。他犹豫再三才抓过那顶尖帽子扣头顶。银白如瀑的长发自然长出来，他穿上不那么少女气的服装。很快，一个撅起嘴、披头散发的冒失鬼在走廊里跑来跑去，像个丢了扫把的小魔女。

等Nero总算找到Misty，她正在驾驶室。船长和大副一副神志不清的模样，趴地上笑嘻嘻地扳手腕。

“你在干嘛？”Nero踮起脚，一把摘走她头顶的船长帽。

Misty顶着一头没经梳理的蓬松长发，棕色发尾明显打着结。她的眼神和喉咙也一副慵懒模样。“知道吗，昨晚上你们差点翘辫子。”她操着喑哑的男低音开口说。

他看她心不在焉掌舵，又看向因为输掉游戏连连叫嚷的船长，问：“你什么时候来这里的？”

“等你睡着了。”

Nero不禁撇嘴。

Misty随口解释，“不然你会像个瞎认妈妈的小鸭子一路跟过来。”

“我不是兔子也不是小鸭子！”

Nero顶着一张白里透红的女孩脸蛋气呼呼地反驳，看上去没什么说服力，听上去也像在撒娇。

“X-fly，给他演示一下昨晚上都发生了什么。”Misty轻笑着。

Nero这才发现X-fly伪装成帽子上的毛绒装饰品一直和自己在一起。

凝胶恶魔跳到铺有地图的桌上，分成两半。Nero看到了船和巨型乌贼狭路相逢的场景。虽然乌贼体型只有船的一半，但触须实在太长太多，尖端又锐化出骨质，它想把木质船身戳成筛子轻而易举。

“昨、昨晚上…难道？”Nero不禁回望Misty。

“问X-fly吧，我只负责篡权夺位，我指的改变航向。至于后续如何…”Misty回过头，刚好看到X-fly又裂出一块，变成它膨胀数倍后的模样一口吞了乌贼。

“显然。”她又一次把Nero的嘴合上，“在充满水的地方和凝胶恶魔叫板是非常愚蠢的。”

仅限于X-fly。Nero连连摇头，自己再孤陋寡闻也知道凝胶恶魔是一种只能在沼泽逞强的低级魔物。“Misty，你真的是魔女？”他接下衬衣领口的装饰红绳子递给她，示意对方把一头乱发扎起。

Misty看了看他同样凌乱的长发，用牙齿把红绳咬成两截，一人一半。一边扎马尾，她回答刚才的问题，“更准确的说法，我是一个大魔头。”

Nero就知道她不会老实交待，转而问，“现在我们去哪儿，船上的人没有察觉到方向变了吗？”

“察觉了我们也管不着啊，马上就下船了。”

“什么？”

Misty扎好头发，抬起下巴，示意Nero往左边看。他却只看到波光粼粼的蔚蓝大海。

“好吧，我指的是海的下面。会游泳吗？”

“难道要跳海？”

“可以这么说。”

“你就不能正经点儿？”

“抱歉我吊儿郎当了…”Misty掐指一算，“大概一个世纪。”

老不着调的女人。Nero在心里抱怨，但最终还是要听她安排。站在露天甲板上，他看乘客们对航向偏离一事毫无察觉，他们聊天、海钓、跳舞、喝酒、赌博……和自己刚上船看到的画时没有差别。

“走了，小姐。”Misty提着皮箱，站在另一侧栏杆处。午后的阳光明媚，她稍微眯起眼睛，面庞有些朦胧的美感。

Nero一边走去，一边看她男性模样的伪装，有点羡慕。他向往她总是那么胸有成竹，游刃有余处理任何问题。他站定后，她也把视线移向恍若铺着碎金的蓝色海面，手指在栏杆上敲打，好像在计算时机。

“我什么时候能像你这样？”Nero情不自禁问。

“像我哪样？”Misty漫不经心地应答，眼睛却不放过海面的任何异常。

随心所欲？无所畏惧？没心没肺？

Nero也说不确切，但想跟在这个人身边的想法变得强烈。她总轻易看穿自己，可他还是对她一无所知。再一次，他渴望突破年龄和阅历带来的差距和不甘心。

“总有一天，我要让你老老实实站在我身后。”Nero不自觉握住Misty的手。

Misty稍微晃神，用有点迷离的目光端详，好像透过他的蓝眼睛看到另一片汪洋。

“让我倾听吧，

寻找你直到世界的尽头。”

不远处，一个被旧斗篷包住身形的人，靠坐着成摞叠起的橡木酒桶弹起曼陀罗铃，一边念叨。听声音是个中年男人，还有浓厚的醉意。

Nero看一眼倒在他脚边的空酒瓶，对他大白天就酗酒的行为表示鄙夷。而Misty像是发现了什么，饶有兴致地抱起手。“继续。”她对像个流浪汉的男人说。

男人呵呵地笑。和被酒精熏过的粗糙嗓音不同，他拨动琴弦的手指修长漂亮，指甲饱满有光泽。他开口吟诵——

“只要你在那里，

我愿为你不顾一切。

时光荏苒。

微风轻柔，

噢，微风轻柔，

海浪的絮絮低语里卷来你的消息。

昨日的玫瑰永远地凋谢，

可怜那未出世的胎儿的秘密。

无论你身在何方，

我的爱意也继续着无尽之旅。”

Nero再不爱看文学书也听得出这该是一首肉麻的情诗。发现Misty竟然冲他暧昧地微笑着，他不禁挡在他俩之间，在她眼前挥手，“你还走不走了？”

“可他不打算便宜我们。”Misty伸手把小姑娘模样的Nero轻易拨到身后，不让他再次上前。

“我只是觉得跟着你不会再饿肚子。”男人站起来，破旧斗篷盖住魁梧高大的身体，他好像一座小山慢慢拔起。

Nero只稍微打量，就感到一种压迫感。他担心地看向身板比男人纤薄得多的Misty，后悔自己没把佩剑随身带着。

但Misty对彼此间的体型差异不为所动。中看不中用的对手她见过太多，不过眼前这位是真资格的麻烦角色。“抱歉，我不打算收养来路不明的狗。”她一手按住Nero紧绷的肩膀，示意他不用忐忑不安。

“不不不，我对物质生活没有欲求，有酒有披萨就好。如果你愿意请我吃一杯草莓圣代更好不过。”

“美吧你。”

“你可以捎上我去参加海底的婚礼。我只负责填饱肚皮，绝对不给你添乱，大不了我活该被深海公主的荆棘之歌撕烂灵魂。”

闻言，Misty不禁咋舌，眼底的温度更冷了，“你果然不是一般的流浪狗，刚才的诗其实是预言吧。”

“所以你一定要带上我，就算是为了身后的小鬼。”

“谁是小鬼？”

Misty拉住想要扑过去的Nero，想了想，忽的问男人，“我会死吗？”

Nero不禁停下挣扎，回头望去，却只看到一张没有表情的面庞。Misty深绿的眼睛好像被时间的暴风雪冻住，又冷又静寂。这才是真正的她吧。Nero不禁用力反握她的手，对她刚才的问题感到揪心。

委婉承认自己会预言的流浪汉把兜帽掀起，露出他那胡渣邋遢的脸，一对蓝灰色眼珠和许久未清洗而脏兮兮的银发。只有耐心的人认才会发现，这个男人其实生得很端正。但Nero显然是不耐心的那种。他恶狠狠一眼瞪去，不想让满身酒气和汗臭味道的男人靠近。

他毫不犹豫站在Misty身前，握住她的手没有一丝颤抖。看着仍是小姑娘的Nero的背影，Misty眼里的薄冰稍微有些被融化。

海底婚礼，顾名思义就是在海底举行的结婚仪式。新郎新娘分别是人鱼族的长公主Carolina和珊瑚族的二皇子。Misty对Carolina和她的种族有救命之恩，是第一个接到结婚邀请函的人。但她没有像别的来宾从富丽堂皇的宫殿正门进入婚宴大厅。

提一盏能照亮方圆百米的橙红色提灯走下用魔力凝筑的台阶，Misty带自称Dante的流浪预言家和Nero进入海里，穿过缓缓飘舞的巨藻丛林。她嫌正门人多还要排队签到，觉得麻烦，索性带队抄捷径。目的地是海底宫殿的后花园，直通婚礼现场。

Nero摸着肚子，一副纠结的表情。下海前Misty让他喝了一种红色药水。但与其说是药，倒不如说是什么生物的血，甜腥甜腥的。拜这血所赐，他可以在海里呼吸，也不受水压影响，就连阻力也感觉不到，视野清晰。总之一切正常，和在陆地上没差别。

Nero越来越觉得Misty不是寻常魔女。深海种族大都不喜欢大陆人类，认为他们总在做着伤害神圣大海的事。之前的巨型乌贼被认为是深海种族故意派到浅海，伺机报复人类的也有可能。Nero不放心地左顾右看，生怕有深海巡逻兵把他们三个大摇大摆穿过大陆架——深海与大陆分界线的入侵者抓起来。

“别紧张，她说了自己是上宾。”Dante自来熟地搂住Nero肩膀。

Nero被他一身糟糕的垃圾堆味道熏得两眼发白，一把推开他走近Misty，拿走提灯。

“我走前边，你指路。”他对她说。

Misty默认。

她自进入海里就没怎么说话，这让Nero心里不踏实。他不禁又瞪了Dante一眼，认为这是他的错，都怪那首莫名其妙的诗，什么破预言。埋怨过，Nero又打量心不在焉看路边珊瑚树林的Misty。栖息在树状珊瑚上作为小灯泡的霓虹海马移动着，在她脸上留下明暗变幻的光影。

“你没事吧？”Nero再一次和她并肩，关切地问。

Misty还是无言地耸肩膀，既不解释，也不抱怨什么。

“你把话说清楚。”他实在忍不住，强硬拉住她胳膊迫使她停下，“为什么要提会不会死的问题？”

她配合地停下发出声音。“嗯…”她做出认真思考的模样，“和你无关。”

Nero被这四个字气到，又不禁难受。他真的感觉到Misty有心事，她暗暗打着什么坏主意。

“在你看来，我真的就一点靠不住？”

“嗯哼。”

没想到她毫不犹豫就肯定了，尾音还嘲笑似的上翘。Nero心里的气恼很快被沮丧盖过，但他又想不出撬开她嘴巴的好方法。悻悻地，他只得松手放她走。他一脚踢开散落在砂砾中的贝壳，不经意回头。

“等等，Dante不见了！”

Misty转身看去，Dante确实没了影。他脚印中断的地方有一块扁平的小石板。Nero捡起来一看——

饿了，先走一步。

“这家伙肯定要被轰出婚礼现场。”Nero不屑道。

Misty倒是仔细观察石板上的字迹。像是被炭笔写上去的，但她辨别得出这到底是怎么回事。“海底没有披萨，没有草莓圣代。他还是会饥饿。”她丢开石板，继续朝前走。

Nero问，“那喝酒呢？”

“不，得靠岩浆。”

“什么，岩浆？”

Misty点头，“知道我为什么在船上说，他不打算便宜我们吗。”

Nero心里有几种猜想，但他等着正确答案。Misty也如他所愿解释道：“刚开始我以为我神经绷太紧，多虑了。但看过他留下的字迹，我确认自己是对的。”

“确认什么，他其实是为了…吃岩浆才死皮赖脸跟着你的？”

“很好，Nero选手领先一分。”

“我没和你玩竞猜游戏。”他板起脸。和Misty在一起的时间久了，他皱眉的次数明显变多，很少笑得开怀。

不知Misty是否也发现这一点，她很快收敛脸上的轻佻，“Dante不是普通的流浪诗人，他会预言是因为他的种族天赋。”

“他难道不是人类？”提出问题，可Nero觉得就算得到肯定回复也并不奇怪。

神秘的魔女，独一无二的凝胶恶魔。奇妙的性别伪装，轻而易举的时空魔法，深海王族的婚礼……

Nero觉得她和Dante是什么非人类才正常，哪有普通人敢大咧咧在深海乱跑的。在他思量间，脚下的砂砾地面震颤几下。道路两旁的霓虹海马也受惊地缩入树状珊瑚里的巢*。

一下子，如黑夜般寂静的深海里只剩下他手中的提灯还在散发不屈的橙红光芒。

“Dante回来了。”Misty说。因为还处于男性伪装状态，她轻松和同样伪装中的Nero平视，甚至还透出年长者游刃有余的优越感。

Nero觉得自己年轻的自尊遭到轻视。他一把摘下魔女帽，等自己重新恢复男儿身后，带着一丝气郁的表情把帽子扣到Misty头顶。

两个身高相近的年轻男人面对面对视。

Misty抬手扶正帽檐，隔着稍微被压乱的刘海看向Nero的天蓝眼睛。不知什么时候，他看自己的目光变得笔直坚定，充满纯粹的热情，和他的年纪一样无畏，清澈得叫她有种无处可藏的恐惧。如微风吹拂在面颊的洋流微微灼烧起来。Misty不认为这是由于Nero的凝视，但也不想让他继续盯着自己。

他被她毫无预兆地用手捂住眼睛。视野变暗的前一瞬，他恍惚间看到一座仿佛凭空而起的活火山从她身后骤然耸起。没有迟疑，Nero一把把她抱入怀里。她虽然还是男性伪装，可比起自己，体格其实单薄不少。

Misty整张脸都被按入他发烫的胸口。她听到不同于自己的、如大江奔流不息的蓬勃心跳。他知道他在自以为是地保护什么人吗？

过一会儿，Misty感觉到Nero身体明显一颤，随即僵硬。唉。她轻微叹气，知道少年瞧清了Dante的真面目。如果这男人打算动真格，她不一定能讨到便宜。她轻轻推开他，转身看向Dante。

小山似的火龙全身覆盖漆黑鳞片，上边有仿佛流动熔岩般的红色纹路。

双翼的庞然大物冲目瞪口呆的Nero咯咯低笑，如鞭的**尾巴灵活晃动，搅乱了海底的洋流。

“披萨和草莓圣代骗得了嘴巴骗不了胃，这家伙真正需要的是岩浆。”Misty一手拉住Nero帮助他站稳，一手按住帽子防止它被乱流冲走。

听着Misty平淡的解释，Nero看她的深绿眼睛，慢慢不再吃惊。只要跟这个人在一起，还会遇到更多不可思议的事情吧。

“Dante，你要这样子去参加婚礼？”Misty问。

“我觉得未必不可。”Dante俯身，眨动着的龙之瞳如烈日般光耀，“上来吧，我已经知道宫殿的方位了。”

“实话告诉你，你被骗了。”Misty说着，扶住他的龙角坐上他靠近头颅的脖颈，“咦，竟然不热。”她以为自己屁股要被烫一下。

“啊哈，我能控制体表温度，当然太低可不行。你说我被骗了，怎么回事？”

Misty示意Nero坐自己身后，解释道：“我用自己右手和Carolina交换过她家的一件宝贝。你所看到的宫殿，是她拿我的肢体制造的幻觉。”

Nero一听差点揪住她衣领质问，又及时忍住。别过脸，他表情复杂。

Dante也感到不可思议，“天，竟然能欺瞒我的眼睛，我可是真相之火龙。”

“不好意思，我是天生的不敬者和大骗子。”

见Nero默默盯着自己一直不坐上来，Misty多看了他两眼，撤去了男性伪装。“满意了？”她恢复本来女声问他。

Nero轻微应答，翻身坐在Dante颈上，稍微伸手就能圈住她。

“嘿，kid，对付这种女人就是要强硬点。”Dante调侃着，尾巴也快活地甩动。

Misty一言不发，徒手把Dante威武的龙角从中掰断。

咔嚓！

虽然龙角没有神经分布，但听着近在咫尺的脆响，Dante吓得眼珠也不敢乱转，挺胸抬头，时刻等待她下一步指示。

“三点钟方向，飞。”Misty若无其事把玩如大螺号似的黑红色断角，冷冷发令。

“好的，女士。”Dante恭恭敬敬地回答，振翅在深海中飞起来。

Nero倒不觉得Misty可怕，也不认为Dante哪里说错了。她的头发被风鼓起散在他脸上，他伸手替她捋顺，再一把握住。

“…谢了。”Misty犹豫片刻，说。

Nero只是点头。他隐隐觉得，对付她就该不卑不亢又不骄不躁地死缠烂打。Dante识相地把笑憋在肚子里，飞得更快了。

有火龙闯入深海国界并偷吃岩浆的事儿早被传开。Carolina透过水晶球发现对方是被Misty带入海底的，挥手示意臣子们不要慌乱。

“难道你们认为交友不慎？”她问道。

深海族大臣们低下头，不敢得罪地位尊贵的长公主。

和她即将成为正式夫妇发珊瑚族二皇子无条件支持她。他早就是公认的妻奴，唯Carolina的话马首是瞻。有了今天两位主角的偏袒，Dante大模大样驮着Misty和Nero降落在后花园。

即便他两对巨大翅膀掀起的乱流险些冲垮荧光水母组成的爱情拱门，作为婚礼主持人的人鱼族老祭司也不好责备。火龙颈上驮着人鱼族的救命恩人，她的右手还继续为族人提供完美的幻境屏障。

至于人类模样的Nero，也沾Misty的光。有不嫌事多的贵族妇女打趣他，觉得年轻俊美的王子该是Misty的新情人。Nero先是脸红，然后怔愣，最后忍不住，把致辞完毕走下仪式台的她悄悄拉到一边。

“就是，你…”Nero支吾着。

Misty知道他在纠结什么，不知为何想要装傻故意逗他。

见她歪起头，一脸无辜地看自己，Nero不禁急躁地来回踱几步，最后两手搭上她肩膀，“我到底是你第几个男人？”

他声音不大不小，但刚好能让在自助餐区大快朵颐的Dante听到。他吃够了岩浆，变成人形狼吞虎咽着难得的深海美食。活了比Misty更长岁月的火龙好笑地眯起眼，不禁吹一个口哨。

这声音也不大不小，刚好让Nero听到。他正窘迫地满脸通红，不知所措。Dante的行为给了他上好的开脱借口。

“闭嘴吧，老家伙！”Nero逃也似的冲过去，追着Dante满花园跑。

Misty抬手把他在肩膀拧出的衣服褶皱抚平，表情平平。

情人…

真是讽刺。她实际上单身了一个多世纪，从出生到现在。看了看在花园里东跑西窜的两个大小孩，Misty甩甩头，回到婚礼现场。

新人已经完成誓约之吻，正伴着奏乐带领宾客们翩翩起舞。一位男性人鱼贵族靠近Misty，想要邀请他跳一支舞。

长腿的和没脚的一起跳华尔兹…

Misty只稍微想想就婉言拒绝。她怕自己一不留神就转圈圈把对方甩出老远。再说她没心情跳舞。这位被拒绝的人鱼礼貌走开，另一位珊瑚族的年轻男人就凑过来。她打量他覆盖淡青色鳞片，手指锐化成爪的双手，也不想和他把手握一起。

然而接二连三的，但凡年轻并自认为条件不错的男士都希望得到Misty的垂青。她被骚扰得不胜其烦，又不好坏了朋友的好日子。这些肤浅的深海族雄性并不知道她到底是什么人，只观察出Carolina对她的信任和青睐，认为她该有一个响亮的名号或尊贵的身份。也许Misty还是个超级富豪的女儿，是不是人类都不重要了。

某种意义上讲，他们猜得分毫不差，但这也意味着Misty是一位高不可攀的对象。

始终抓不住嘻哈大笑的Dante，Nero喘着气去自助餐区补充水分，吃了些易消化的食物。当他瞥见一名男性人鱼硬拉着Misty的手想要把她带入舞池，他把餐盘丢桌上，随手抓起餐巾一边擦嘴，一边阴沉着脸疾步走去。

不发出任何质问或警告，Nero把Misty一手搂入怀里，冷冰冰地注视对方。男性人鱼觉得莫名其妙，他和大多数族人一样反感两条腿的家伙。然而Misty却一反刚才的冷淡，轻哼一声把头朝他肩膀靠去，深绿的眼睛挑衅又得意般地含笑眨动。男性人鱼不甘心地抿嘴，瞪了Nero一眼才灰溜溜走开。

“我快被他们烦死了。”Misty没把重心收回，还靠在他身上。

“你就不该独自跑到人多的地方。”

“然而意识到这个问题时已经来不及了。”

Nero一边提醒自己不要太沉迷其中，又不自觉放软语气，“暂时让我陪着你吧。”

“随你。”

Mist没有冷不丁抽身而去。Nero心里不禁窃喜着，大胆又小心地扭动脖子，低头用嘴唇触碰她头顶的发丝。两个人就这么相互依偎着，看上去倒真像一对情人。

另一边，被Carolina“友善”地邀请去沐浴后的Dante，酒饱饭足、神清气爽地在女人堆里泡着。他弹得一手好曼陀罗，总是能念出女人们喜欢的诗句，惹得空气里溢满甜蜜的骚动气息。

“这个老家伙…”Nero远远看见了，不屑哼声。

“我倒觉得你该向他讨教讨教，以后社交上用得着的。”Misty见Carolina总算得空，暂别Nero去找她。

胸膛处的重量没有了，他不禁觉得空落落的。

“换个地方说话。”Misty拍Carolina肩膀，小声嘱咐。

“当然，要他们知道你是吸血鬼真祖该要疯狂的。”Carolina笑起来，蜜色脸蛋上露出一对俏皮的酒窝。

Carolina知道她不和往常那样混入人群嘻哈大笑的原因，直接带她去了只有王族和大祭司能进入的古老祭坛。两只石鲸守护大门，墙上装饰珊瑚、玛瑙和白银，镂刻着历代国王和女王的雕像，一切东西都极美。

Misty走过如水晶般莹洁的地板，在最中央的象牙托盘里看到一只白骨手臂，她的右手。她说：“我要去一个地方，很远，可能见不到你的孩子出生。”

Carolina微微一愣，苦笑着没有多言，把她的右手还给她。Misty又拿起祭坛众多**里的一把宝石匕首，割开自己的腹部，取出热腾腾的肝脏。她早就习惯了疼痛，眉毛也不皱一下。就像分橘子那样，她平静地把肝脏掰成两半，一颗刹那间照亮祭坛所有角落的半透明珍珠出现其中。这便是Misty同Carolina用右手交换的至宝。

在这颗珍珠失去光芒前，本来是由它制造庇佑人鱼国度的幻境屏障。Misty与Carolina邂逅成为朋友后，她毅然帮助她，暂时用自己的右手作为替代，用肉身慢慢修复珍珠的魔力。把珍珠放回象牙托盘里，Misty直接扯下现在的右手，丢到地上。血淋淋的场面让Carolina有些不忍心注视，她叹息着别过脸，又瞥见地上的断手如植物枯萎，慢慢萎缩成一节花枝。

“是樱花树的枝条，一个朋友替我准备的。”Misty把真正的右手接回去，血肉迅速在骨骼上蔓延，最后覆盖光滑的皮肤。她呼唤凝胶恶魔，嘱咐它留在这里，协助Carolina稳定新筑起的幻境屏障。

X-fly依恋地用触须抚摸她的脸，再跳到象牙托盘上，用身体持续增幅那颗珍珠的魔力。

Carolina感谢她所做的一切，“需要我唱歌替你送行吗？”

Misty朝门外望一眼，热闹的乐声依稀送入耳朵。她点点头，“正好我不确定要不要回一趟老家，你替我吹散心里的雾吧。”

人鱼公主坐在整块白玉雕琢的椅子上，拨动竖琴琴弦，用甜美的嗓音娓娓唱来：

“溪谷碧绿，天空湛蓝

高昂而辉煌地耸立着的，是那儿的山峦

河水自由地流淌，如星光般明亮

你眼中世界，美丽生生不息

那是你心中永久回响的那曲歌谣

永远不变的真心

因为有你永远的故土

是那呼唤你的声音，指引你回乡的路途…”

模糊的犹豫消失了，Misty清醒，双脚很愉快地迈动。她在Carolina温柔、宁静、充满祝福的歌声中，在记忆的碎光中展望明日的光景。

人鱼的旋律如花香飘向深海的四面八方。宾客停止起舞谈笑，窃窃私语也渐渐销声匿迹，静止在歌声中的人们看向从宫殿里缓缓走出的Misty。她深绿眼睛中闪烁一种奇妙的光彩，照亮了他们的意识。歌声流过Nero耳畔，而她慢慢走入他的心里，他蓦地感到一阵眩晕。

“如有一日，你回到春意盎然的溪谷

当你被绿色的斗篷温柔环抱

休憩中的你，将别无所求

因为深爱的土地，就在你身旁围绕…”

Carolina的歌声在告诉每一个人，她的好朋友要启程回到故土，从她那双深绿眼睛里可以看到透明的灵魂在殷切期待着。Nero欣慰看到Misty之前神态中显示出的冷淡和轻佻消失了。她鲜活起来，会因为思念而变得动人，光彩一下子在他眼前闪烁。

“吃饱了？”Misty问。

Nero本来就无心进食。他注视她，点头。

“不想休息？”

Nero摇头。

“不在这儿多待一会儿。”

Nero还是摇头。

“这样啊…”Misty转动一下玻璃球似的深绿眼珠，轻笑，“那就走吧，去下一个地方。”

“好。”回答着，Nero不禁又有一种奇异的悸动。Misty是一位实力深厚的魔女，她说自己活了一个多世纪，但她又是这样合乎人情又女孩儿气。

Dante自觉地闭上嘴，跟在两个人身后，但不忘扭头给那几位风情万种的人鱼美女一个飞吻。

Adiós （再见）！

穿过被荧光海马照亮的珊瑚小路和巨藻丛林，再次登上通向海面的阶梯。Nero和Misty并肩走着，偶尔俩人的手不经意碰到。她并不在意，他却立即缩回，犹豫着不知该不该勇敢回握。走在最后的Dante手里的曼陀铃响起旋律，他念道：

“恋爱使人心情活跃，充满幻想。

恋爱使人心情阴沉，充满谎言。

处在恋爱之中的一对年轻人啊，

有其共同之处，也刮起就此别过的北风。

对彼此的感情，始终让血液在沸腾。”

Nero和Misty停下，用不同的表情看向Dante，但都一致不悦。

“没办法，我是真相之火龙。”他反而得意，摸摸仍留有胡渣的下巴。

Nero只瞥一眼Misty脸色不善的侧颜，就知道Dante又在擅自预言。一下子，他又想起关于她死亡的问题，把这和Dante刚才的诗句结合，心里不禁起了震颤。Nero胡思乱想起来，总觉得Misty会消失，把蓝宝石王冠追回后，自己再也见不到她。让那王冠永远消失吧。Nero冲动地想。

“嗯？”Dante看向头顶不停涤荡的海水，“我听到了暴风雨的声音。”

“还没真的开始，来得及。”Misty不打算找他理论刚才的事，“变龙，我把方向指给你。”

Dante耸耸肩，照做了。Nero在书里看过，也和曾经邂逅龙族的冒险者交流，一直觉得龙本是一种高贵并冷傲的智慧生物。Dante可真是个例外。作为Nero生平第一只亲眼见到的龙，他着实把他年轻而狭隘的视野拓展了。当然，这一切都是Misty的功劳。

Nero这次没有坐在她身后，而是相反的位置。“上边风大。”他是这么解释的。

Misty在Dante嬉笑发言前瞪他。火龙老实闭嘴，只把尾巴愉快地甩一下。幽蓝的海水里升腾起星星点点的火花。

海上确实如Nero所说，暴风雨前的空气狂躁不安，闷热的乱流里夹杂零星沙尘，让人不得不眯起眼。Dante无所谓这点程度的小风小浪，平稳地飞行于雷声滚滚的乌云下。

“要上去看看不？”他问。

“你敢！”Nero胆子也变大，当即凶他。

Misty感受越来越湿润的大风，应允道：“可以，就那么飞。”

“可是、喂，Dante！”Nero只觉得重心瞬间下坠，一边搂住她的腰，一边抓紧他鳞甲坚实的脖子。

火龙的断角已重新长起，光泽的表面时而倒映闪电的蓝光。胆战心惊地穿越雷暴频频的积雨云，Nero慢慢睁眼，看向仿佛燃起大火的天际。整个云海被落日染成了桃红色和紫色。

Nero看得入迷，又很快想起身后还有人，立即转头确认Misty的情况。她的魔女帽子该在刚才的急速上升中被乱流吹走，棕色的长卷发披散着，被夕阳镀上了一片金黄色，好像麦浪起伏。

“你这样更好看。”他不禁说道。

Misty嘴唇嗫嚅着，但没有发出足以让人听见的声音。她伸出手，像要和西天的晚霞作别般轻摇，慢慢地，附近的云朵被塑出形状。Nero看到一条小河，小河旁边有一排排小木屋。小孩们轮流在大树下荡秋千，假装拿在手中的狗尾草是风铃。画面好像奏出了抒情的旋律，在黄昏下显得像童话一般精致，梦一样美。

“七点钟方向，Zoewood。”Misty收回手，好似困了似的打呵欠，然后靠在Nero背上眯起眼睛。

感觉她的身体变得异常沉重，Nero急忙转身，仔细端详她的脸色。很憔悴，她好像突然之间被抽走了生气。

“怎么回事？”他不得不向Dante请教。

“显然她累坏了。抓稳，我要加快速度。”Dante很快解释道，双翼极力舒展积蓄着力量。

Nero立即把她放在身前抱稳，俯身抓住龙角，尽量靠近Dante。被充足岩浆安抚过饥乏的火龙浑身充满干劲，仿佛赤红的导弹疾驰在云端。

当太阳的余晖吐尽最后一口浊气，地平线的影子留下淡淡的一抹烟。那些同样淡得像被漂白过的炊烟被逐渐深蓝的夜空吞掉。

Dante找到名为Zoewood的海岛，在一处偏僻的山崖落下。他问过归巢的海燕，打听到在小河边筑有成排房屋的地方。那里有一棵百龄的月桂树，孩子们喜欢在树下荡秋千。

森林的动物臣服于龙族的威仪，盘角羚羊愿意驮着Nero朝有人烟的村镇急奔。

快点，再快点！Nero感觉到Misty越来越低的体温，着急地咬紧牙。

渐渐地的，属于儿童的声音从月桂树的方向飘来：

“不妨轻侧而躺，

且听我歌入睡。

飘还咛叮岁月，

轻声抚你幽梦，

细语引你越夜，

以爱赠你祝意。

谨致迢迢漫道…”

稚嫩而清澈的歌声里充满思念，Nero不禁遥想起自己的母亲。生下来就孤苦伶仃，他只有从挂在城堡里的油画里看她，在她清秀的五官中寻找血脉相连的亲切感。

追忆到这儿，Nero不禁有些困惑。自己母亲有一头墨鸦似的漂亮黑发，和一双黑曜石似的深邃眼睛。

自己的银发和蓝眼睛从何而来？

答案自然只有素昧谋面的生父。

可能他是个毫无责任心可言的风流男人，欺骗并挥霍了母亲的高贵和纯洁。Nero为他那过早去世的美丽母亲唉声叹气，抱着Misty从盘角羚羊身上翻身落到地上，向坐在月桂树秋千的小女孩走去。

她有一头金子般的华丽长发，耳畔别着一朵洁白的小雏菊。她听到脚步声，停下歌唱，转过头，看到了Nero。Nero被她深绿的大眼睛怔住，那形状和色彩和Misty的几乎一模一样！

Zoewood是个以优美风景和丰饶海产而出名的小岛，四季都有游客前来观光。小女孩是不怯生的，但她对Nero罕见的银白头发很是新奇。

“是染的吗？”她从秋千上跳下来，绕着他打转，又看向她怀里的人，“她又怎么啦？”

Nero反复端详女孩的五官，那星星似的小雀斑让他心里隐隐有了答案。他对她说：“我发色是天生的。另外，你知道这里的大夫住在哪儿吗？”

“我爸爸就是医生，我们一家祖祖辈辈都是行医的。”小女孩笑起来，跑在前头，招呼他跟上。

她的天真和善良让Nero心里一暖，觉得这一切真是再巧合不过。

一路跟随的Dante悄然在月桂茂密的树丛间落脚。他靠坐在结实的树枝上，面朝月光粼粼的海面，随性地弹奏曼陀铃。Nero听到旋律，忍不住回头看一眼。那悠扬的乐声却好似再说：别停下，去吧，去吧…

第一次，Nero由衷地想感谢他。在既是住宅也是诊所的屋子里，接待自己的是一位慈眉善目的老人。

“我儿子和媳妇下午就出门咯，今天是Viola庄园女主人的分娩日。”老人解释道，让Nero把Misty平放在床上，替她听诊。

他不经意看到挂在墙上的全家福，这是一个三世同堂的温馨家庭。另外墙上还有他们和邻居、朋友的合影。看着看着，Nero目光落在一张黑白照片上——

梳着两只羊角辫的小女孩正在用汤匙给一个婴儿喂粥。

“那是我曾祖父和大曾祖母。只是我来得太晚，从没见过他们。”小女孩端来热牛奶递给Nero。

“谢谢。”他接过，感激地点头。

“你笑起来真好看，像书里的王子。”小女孩雪白的脸上像涂过桃红的脂粉，她仰起头，双眼亮晶晶地看他，“你头发是银白色，你从雪山来吗，住在水晶和寒冰修筑的宫殿？”

Nero对她充满童真的问题感到忍俊不禁。他看向还在替Misty诊疗的老大夫，安下心，坐在椅子上。小女孩立即端来独凳挨着他坐下，深绿的双眼在灯光下莹洁地闪。

“我不住在雪山里，我和你一样住在一个美丽的岛上。那里没有水晶和寒冰修筑的宫殿，但是…”Nero稍微犹豫一下，又不禁自豪地笑，“那里开满了蓝玫瑰。”

“蓝玫瑰！”

老大夫转过头，朝小女孩咳嗽两声。意识到自己刚才声音太大，她立即捂住嘴，和Nero挨得更近后，用说悄悄话的音量追问，“我在书上看过，蓝玫瑰在生物学上是不存在的。你是怎么做到的？”

“不是我做到的，我生下来岛上就有了，几百年都是这样。”

“我要去我要去，我要去看蓝玫瑰！求你了，告诉我怎么乘船过去吧！”小女孩一个劲摇晃Nero的胳膊，兴奋得快要跳起来。

他不禁觉得世界如此辽阔，Fortuna的蓝色奇迹还没有被传遍。

这时，老大夫替Misty诊断完毕，起身坐在书桌上开始写药方，“她就是太累啦，另外还很贫血。”他想起什么，看Nero一眼，“你们才认识没多久吧？”

“嗯，是这样。”他心里默算，自己邂逅她不过一天。

“我看你这么健康强壮，要她是和你同住的家里人，我就要怀疑你是否虐待她了。”老大夫开着玩笑，戴上老花镜，仔细在信笺纸上写字。

“总有一天我也要像他这样独立行医，赚够了钱环游世界。”小女孩认真地规划将来。

“想都别想。大人稍微不盯着你，你就像脱缰的野马到处乱跑，每次都带一堆祸事回家。”

“不会的，我保证下次回来的时候给你们带来的是一个人傻钱多但长得帅的女婿！”

老大夫用无何奈何的眼神和Nero对视，仿佛在抱怨：我怎么有这么个不安分的孙女。

Nero表示理解，言谢后接过药方。

老大夫向他指示旅店的方向。小女孩兴冲冲拿过提灯，犹自跑出门说是要给他带路。

“知道吗，Leilani，就是我家那小东西，她打娘胎里就是匹精力旺盛的马驹，一天要踢她妈不下十脚。”老大夫拿孙女一点办法没有。

“你放心，我把她安顿好后，会把Leilani送回来的。”Nero安慰道。

“太好了，年轻人。不介意的话，你随时都可以带她来诊所复查。对了，我还不知道怎么称呼你。”

Nero稍作停顿，说出了自己的真名。

“好的，十分感谢你，Nero。”老大夫和蔼地眯起眼睛。

他点头致意，转过身追小女孩。

老大夫为Misty开了两种药，一种作为室内熏香，一种是用干药草研磨后便于冲水的粉剂。

Dante没闲着，他从热带海域和北方雪原采来火砗磲的红贝珠和银麋鹿的长角。“你想要她快点恢复，只靠普通人的智慧可不够。”他坐在窗台，投在墙上的影子呈现火龙威武的形状，尾巴正活泼甩动着。

他活像只等待表扬的大型犬。Nero不自在地挠挠头，小声咕哝，“好吧，谢了…”

回应他的是Dante响亮的笑声。

“吵死了！”他走过去一把把他推下楼，再啪一下关窗，反锁。

给Misty量过体温，发现总算恢复正常，Nero舒了口气。他看一眼台历，她又睡了一天，很快又到夕阳落山的时候。

阻止Fortuna的蓝玫瑰褪色还有不到四天的时间，来得及吗？

他自问着，虽然着急，但看她的睡颜，又觉得平静。这件事其实和她无关，要负起责任的是自己，何况是自己自愿和她离开的。

叩叩。

Leilani敲响房门。这两天她主动跑腿，经常送来药和小零食。家里人不准她到处乱跑，她对外边的世界充满期待，很喜欢Nero讲述的故事和见闻。

“你可以暂时回避一下，我要替你女朋友擦身体，这样对她康复有好处。”她端来一盆滴加茶树和洋甘菊精油的温水，一边拧毛巾一边打趣，“还是说你自己来？”

Nero没把Misty名字说给岛上的任何人，也解释过自己和她并非恋人关系。可凡是见过他对她无微不至的照顾，都会认为这位年轻人正陷入爱河。

“你真……规矩。”Leilani勾起嫩唇，聪明地把“青涩”改口为“规矩”。

Nero识破她的小心思，也不计较，老实退出房间。可离开不到半分钟，门内响起Leilani的尖叫。他立即握住门把，犹豫好一阵后，才咬牙冲进去。

“怎么了？”

Leilani大睁着惊魂未定的深绿眼睛，指着Misty半露在空气中的洁白胸脯。她锁骨下方的皮肤有钟表模样的漆黑纹身，可上边的指针是活着的。虽然分针迟迟不挪，可秒针仍以正常速度一圈圈转动。

Nero拍拍Leilani紧绷的肩膀，沉住气坐在床沿，仔细观察这个古怪的纹身，上边的时间暂时定格在10点45分。隐隐的，他觉得一旦三种指针对准12点的位置就会发生不好的事。

忍不住胡思乱想，Nero皱起眉毛，反复深呼吸后，把表情缓和下来再看向Leilani，“对不起，吓到你了。但她不会伤害任何人，我保证。现在我来替她擦身体吧。”

Leilani点点头，递出还温热的毛巾。“我…我会保密的。”她诚恳地说，忍住声音中的颤抖，“真的，我不怕。我就在外边等你。”

看她默默退出房间，Nero也很想相信她的话，但也做好尽快带Misty离开的打算。她已经回到自己的家乡，姑且是和自己的家族成员重聚了，应该没有问题。

实在不好意思脱下Misty的上衣，Nero托起她的上半身，别过脸，隔着薄薄的衣料把热毛巾探进去，小心翼翼擦拭皮肤。等清洁完毕，他后背早就被汗水打湿。他借着精油香气萦绕的毛巾给自己把汗渍擦去，平静下来后才出门。

Leilani背起手靠着墙壁，真的在等。“你是不是觉得我会把这件事说出去，打算悄悄离开？”她有些难过地看着Nero。

两天时间，足够Nero发现Leilani的活泼和敏锐。她深绿的大眼睛时常闪烁着和Misty一样聪慧的光芒。

这其实是血脉相承的证明。

Nero放下水盆，安抚地摸她的头发，“我们会离开，但不是因为这件事。你别往心里去。”

“我知道…”Leilani眨眨眼，点头，“最后再陪说说话吧，以后不一定能再见到你。”

他答应了，跟着她登上离村镇不远的小山，那里有高山雪水融化汇聚而成的湖泊。落阳的光辉正掩起灿烂的脸，一点一点没入森林与云海间，天蓝湖面飘荡着薄薄的昏黄色轻纱。

Nero眺望西方明暗交替的日落，心里有种流浪者才会萌生的沧桑和寂寞。他此刻顿悟了，为何Misty脸上会出现那样黯淡的神色。Leilani手里轻摇着他从蓝花楹树上折下的花枝，双眼被羽绒般轻盈的蓝紫色照亮。她说：“Leilani在我们这儿还有天国之花的意思。我出生那天，Zoewood遭遇了百年不遇的飓风，我妈妈说小岛快要被巨浪一口吞掉了。不过我从她肚子里滑出来，大声一哭后…”

“大声一哭后，怎样…？”

“很快就天晴啦。是不是觉得很神奇？”

“确实。”Nero不和一个孩子计较真实性，他更希望这是一个美好的童话。

“其实我名字也不是父母起的，是我大曾祖母。”小女孩坐在湖畔草地，随手摘下一支狗尾巴草，“我曾祖父是一位医生，也有音乐家的身份。他为大曾祖母，也就是他姐姐写过很多曲子。”

Nero静静地听着。

“曾祖父在日记里写着，曾祖母早早替他想好他孩子的名字。如果是儿子，就叫Nelson，希望他是一个慷慨明亮的人。如果是女儿，就叫Leilani，祝她生活充满灿烂的阳光。”

“这么说，你爸爸叫Nelson？”

“是呀。”Leilani又找到一株蒲公英，鼓起腮帮吹散雪白的绒簇。

Nero迟疑一阵后，问，“你还记得你的大曾祖母叫什么吗？”

她点头，如他所想的那样说出了Misty的名字。

“但只有曾祖父见过她。因为她参加过曾祖父的婚礼后就不辞而别了。”

“不辞而别？”

“是的，曾祖父在日记里提到过这件事。但他后来又说自己和姐姐见过面，说她像是被女神祝福过，当他逐渐白发苍苍，她还是年轻漂亮的模样。我爸爸说他这是思念过度，出现了幻觉。”

回忆着，Leilani不禁问，“你觉得永葆青春的魔法真的存在吗？”

Nero正在整理思绪。他眼前闪过Misty当时清冷黯淡的表情，叹息道：“可能存在吧，世界那么大。可是Leilani，我认为永葆青春并不是什么好事。”

“可很多女人…不，不分男女都这么希望，所以Daisy家的温泉保养中心总是人满为患。”

“如果代价是永恒的孤单，你就不会这么觉得了。”Nero站起来，眺望静静的湖面，“当你的家人、朋友们逐渐老去，你变得孑然一人，年轻貌美并不是祝福，而成了诅咒。”

还泡在蜜糖罐子里的小女孩还不能理解他话中的深意，她只是从他背影里看到了忧伤的色彩，好像他经历过这样的孤独。

一个人虽然能活下去，但容易迷路，因为没有归属也没有依靠。Nero怜惜Misty，也想家了，他思念Fortuna的蓝玫瑰。那些曾被他鄙夷的植物之花，此刻如一盏盏小灯笼照亮他的内心。双眼阖上，他的喉咙被温柔打开：

“今天我们去散步，走上街道

摘下一朵鲜花，爬上山丘，俯视这一片湖 

然后内心那些秘密，大声的说出 

看着云朵上映出的脸，直到它们都随风飘去

我从未见过如此清澈的蓝色

穿过天空，穿过世界

  


你给了我你的全部所有，甚至更多

我不敢相信

数年前，我很孤单，因为我还没有遇见你

我从未见过

也从未听过，你的名字

即使是现在

我也感觉这一切就像梦

就像彩虹

就像雨滴

  


有些事就是这样，言语无法表达

这感觉就像此时

就像永远

就像回家…”

歌声就像此刻黄昏的余光，悠然沿着一种古老而优雅的弧线缓缓流向远方。森罗万象都会带着崇敬的心情去仰望Nero的身影，沉醉在他旋律里绽开的风景。

从低音滑到高音时，青翠的草地里响起种子破土的脆响。高音徐徐降落时，细碎却泛着光泽的嫩叶茁芽了。

Leilani吃惊地看到青草地上真的长出水晶的枝条，淡绿的圆润叶子徐徐舒展。等歌声的余音缭绕在晚霞间，柔条披挂的枝叶上逐渐缀满花蕾。

等Nero从思绪中回过神，缓缓睁开眼，迎接他的是再熟悉不过的宝蓝色。他和好似困在花丛中的Leilani怔愣对视。沉默间，那些花蕾如星星闪烁般蓦地绽放，空气里恍若响动火花燃起的声音。

接二连三的，静静的湖畔变得热闹起来。每一株水晶质地的蓝玫瑰都开得精神饱满。纹理细致的花瓣倒映天光的余晖，让好似铁栅栏般锈迹斑斑的黄昏，有了绮丽梦幻的色彩。

“我觉得…你得在被什么疯狂科学家抓走前，赶紧跑路。”Leilani竭力克制内心的震惊，给出中肯的建议。

Nero也同样努力从怔愣中回神，点点头。

两个人小心把脚尖放在水晶花丛的空隙中，用尽量快的速度离开蓝玫瑰海洋。

他冲回旅馆，用力拉开房门，惊讶地发现Misty已经醒来，换了身衣服。十六七岁的光景，没有多余装饰的细条纹衬衣和藏蓝色的及膝棉麻裙，头发用红绳随意绾成一个光泽的棕色花蕾。

她只淡淡看了Nero一眼，坐在床沿换上轻便的平底鞋。她好像正要出门散步那样打扮和表情都显得很随性，普普通通又亭亭玉立。没有尖顶帽子，裹住身体的斗篷。没有纤细的鹰钩鼻，也没有嗪着狡猾微笑的嘴唇，脸上不存在精明、讥嘲的表情。

不会再有人觉得Misty是个魔女了，也不会认为她度过了一个世纪的岁月。Nero恍惚感觉她是要和自己赴约，情不自禁走过去轻轻搂住她。

“我等了你两天两夜。”他低头看她的发顶。

Misty被他手圈着，偏过上身，靠在他的胸口。她慢慢闭上眼睛，收起萦绕周身的最后一丝冷漠，“嗯，我听见了。”

“听见？”

“你的歌声。”

Misty轻轻推开他，用一种复杂的眼神端详他的脸，伸出还微凉的手贴在他面颊，“你不能再跟着我和Dante了，你回Fortuna，我们去找蓝宝石王冠。”

“为什么，我不答应。”Nero紧紧握住她的手，他觉得自己虽然和她相依着，但心的距离正越拉越远。

Misty不做解释，默默站起来，想用力抽出自己的手。Nero不想松开，可觉得这样只会加重她对自己的反感，最终让她脱离。但下一秒他又从后拥住她。

“我不能两手空空地回去见他们。”他试图说服她。

楼下，Dante的曼陀铃旋律响起，好像在催促。

“你的冒险到此为止了，王子殿下。”Misty纤细的身体蕴藏着令Nero始料未及的力量，他极度不甘地看自己的臂膀被强行打开。而她一脸平淡，好似挥开掉身上的灰尘那样自然轻松。

她在Nero情绪和魔力双双失控前打晕了他。

Dante却说：“你甩不掉Nero的。”

Misty捂住耳朵去了岛上的墓园。站在一座被风雨磨损已久的墓碑前，她抚摸墓碑上的名字，缓缓蹲下。墓里沉睡的是他的弟弟Noah。当她还是人类的时候，她有这么个弟弟。

“我快死了，已经没有时间留给他。”Misty和始终沉默的亲人说着自己的经历，眼圈微红。

踏着渐深的夜色，Dante扛着昏迷的Nero走过来。鲜血从Nero的口鼻中不停滴落，洒了一路。

“虽然这孩子是人和龙族的混血儿，不过爆发起来还是很要命的。”Dante把他放地上，拍打他的脸。对方没有要醒来的迹象。

“说到底，你是因为发觉了他的身份才跟过来，为了吃岩浆补充力量是次要理由吧。”

“基本是这样。”Dante半蹲在Nero身边，脸上少有的露出深思的表情，“你们都不适合去追回蓝宝石王冠。你带他回Fortuna吧，我已经预感到那边乱成一锅粥了，不仅仅因为唯一的王族失踪。”

“你发觉了Nero的真身，那也该清楚我的情况。”Misty委婉表示自己无法听从这个意见。

Dante也不多费口舌消磨她的倔强。他站起来拍拍她的肩膀，“显然，你们已经像连体婴那样难舍难分了，继续三个人的大冒险吧。我想这孩子有办法救你。”

她毫不犹豫地回绝，“我不需要救赎，我需要的是彻底的死亡。”

“就是因为你这么固执，他才觉醒的，我该用一物降一物来形容吗。”Dante故意开起玩笑，趁着四下没人，在墓地的平坦处露出龙形。他用尾巴卷起Nero放在宽阔的背上，“好了，现在轮到你照看他了。”

Misty有些气恼地磨牙，原地杵了好一阵才跳上龙背。

Leilani正坐在桌前埋头苦思，该怎么保护湖畔的水晶蓝玫瑰不受人采摘。她不经意抬头，看到深蓝无垠的夜空划过一道自下而上的红色亮光，好像陨星回归宇宙。她捂住嘴巴，把兴奋的尖叫吞回喉咙，跳到床上蹦来蹦去。这下谁也不能阻止她长大后要环游世界的梦想。

Nero幽幽转醒，先是看到Misty被月光照得雪白生辉的脸庞和脖颈，再发现自己躺在她大腿上，而Dante正背着二人在云海中飞翔。她好像在和Dante说着什么，可是耳朵嗡嗡的，他没听清，下意识伸手按在她嘴唇上。

“别再说什么死不死的问题了。”他用沙哑的声音说着，天蓝的眼里流露担忧。

Misty听着，很难想象Nero不久前唱出了天籁的歌声。

Dante正要解释自己和Misty不过是在讨论披萨和小笼包哪个更好吃，但他敏锐地察觉到风里的异常气息，停下来，朝Zoewood回望。

见Misty表情也凝固起来，Nero慢慢坐起，“怎么了？”

“是那家伙。”她眯起眼，语气里有一种厌烦的感情。

“现在可不是算账的时候。”Dante和她都明白蓝宝石王冠是如何被盗的，他提醒道。

“我知道，到时候再收拾他。”Misty叹一口气，让他继续往东飞。

“到底是怎么回事？”Nero扳过她的肩膀让她正视自己。

Misty拗不过他，心想Nero也有基本的知情权，便说：“是龙，一条蓝色的冰龙。那家伙先我一步闯入神殿，他拿走王冠时我刚好进了大厅。没反应过来，我被他一尾巴…”

她回忆着，有些烦恼地揉着太阳*，“他一点不客气，也不忌讳发出大动静让人发现。我差不多被拍成了肉饼，那种感觉很糟糕，我真想以牙还牙。”

Nero不禁把Misty抱住，抚摸她的头发，“没事了，现在已经没事了…”

Misty本来想一把推开他，但最终还是在他怀里渐渐放松了身体。

可远在Zoewood的Leilani神经却越绷越紧。

小女孩面前正站着差点杀死Misty的凶手，浑身萦绕着霜雪气息的银蓝色冰龙践踏着水晶玫瑰。随着冰龙每一次迈步，清脆的破裂声都敲击在她幼小的心脏，她努力睁大眼睛，不让自己因恐惧晕过去。

她不过是因为太过激动，想到湖边散散心，不料目睹到这个从天而降的庞然大物。好在冰龙没有要取人性命的打算，他根本就不屑这么做。

Leilani眼睁睁看他傲慢地阔步，生有冰刺的尾巴轻易横扫，最后几株蓝玫瑰也化作四散的碎晶。

冰龙好似专程为破坏而来，确认不会再有顽强伫立的奇迹植物后，他挥动冰蓝的双翼，向夜空飞去。

如果Misty知道这家伙吓到自己弟弟的曾孙，一定会毫不犹豫地和他大打出手。不过她迟早会和他狭路相逢，现在她需要取回自己的散落在世界各地的力量。从人鱼宫殿的右手，到古都红墓的三根肋骨，然后是杜玛利岛的左眼球……

见Misty在岛上守护一族的长老护送下走出神庙，Nero立即跑去，想看她的眼睛是否恢复。可她捂住真正的左眼，不想让他看见。

Nero固执地站在她面前，不肯松开她的手。

Misty又一次妥协了，露出如残阳般猩红的左眼珠，这不是人类可以支配的地狱之色。

早就意识到她身世特殊的Nero没有介意也不是吃惊，确认她没有感到不适后，这才放心地松手，赶去教训又在调戏本地小姑娘的Dante。

“你总得为自己活一次。”长老语重心长地对Misty说。

她望向Nero的背影，拧住胸口的衣料，感觉自己很久没有真正跳动的心脏有了一丝颤抖。

“我没多少时间留给我、留给他了。”她皱着眉毛回应，“我现在强制性把时间停在11点前。可一旦全力战斗，我…”她摇摇头，“我必须在一个安全的地方进行该死的涅槃仪式，我要远离他。”

“你早就知道自己的身体该去哪儿，在这之前，把心也安顿下来吧。”

Misty不确定地问，“这样真的好吗？”

“为什么不好呢，他爱着你，而你也希望被他拯救。”

Misty还犹豫不决，被长老用权杖敲了两下头。

“好啦，今晚上就留在这里歇息。至于大晴天也打伞的天狐，我已经给Ibuki捎过信。他明早会在紫阳花神社等你取回你的右眼球，这样你就变得完整了。”长老慈祥又怜惜地握住她的手，“意外和磨难对你来说已经足够多，总得有人保护你被焚烧殆尽的心，不然你真的要支离破碎的。”

Misty接受了长老的劝慰，怀着逐渐从沉重桎梏中破土重生的心情，一个人去了临海的山崖。

这是一个清朗的夜晚，月光如水般倾泻，把海洋装点出一片神秘的银白。围绕着篝火，原住民们拍响活泼的鼓点，载歌载舞。Dante一边享受被姑娘投喂葡萄，一边拨动曼陀铃琴弦。

Nero好不容易从热情的人群里脱身。凭感觉，他在山崖找到了**着的Misty。她越来越不像魔女，仿佛初遇时那个轻佻敏捷的身影是自己做的一个梦。

这段瑰丽奇幻的冒险也让他成长许多。他感觉自己灵魂中激动与狂妄的部分平息下来。他已经不会因为粗糙的食物感到抗拒，也不介意直接睡在地上。一路上的风景，那些开在水里、树上、绝壁间、悬崖尽头的鲜花也让他生出敬畏和喜爱。无数人类不敢立足的险境里，植物已经世代扎根。

“我过去曾经很反感鲜花，总觉得它们是媚俗的象征。”Nero在她身边坐下，回忆着往事。

她安静听着，慢慢偏过身子，把头侧枕在他腿上。他不禁一惊，好一会儿后才放松神经和肌肉，试着抚摸她新月般的洁白面颊。她温顺地闭上眼，呼吸均匀。

从她身上散发的淡淡香气被夜风送入鼻腔，Nero喉结上下滚动着，感觉自己的灵魂又变得激动。

她真的不再是魔女了。Nero这么想着，手指缠绕她垂落在她鬓角的头发，和她讲述Fortuna的历史，自己过去的见闻，还有岛上的蓝玫瑰。

“但还是有其他颜色的玫瑰的，也有别的花。”他补充道。

Misty微微睁开眼，转动深绿眼珠看他，“还有哪些花，那会儿我没仔细留意。”顿一下，她又苦笑，“对了，我想起来，我只是哼着歌就把你花瓶里的花弄枯萎了。”

“这不怪你。”Nero已经知道她不擅音律，过于强大的魔力会随之漏出，对周围生物造成负面影响。他安慰她，“总比Dante好，我第一次见到谁唱歌能把整片浅海的鱼都吓得昏死在水面上。虽然这样能挑到最好吃的做成烤串，但…太夸张了。”

“是啊，他就只适合弹弹曼陀铃，念几句骚诗。”Misty逐渐放下心结，她随意愿坐起来，又在Nero惊讶的注视下把重量压在他腿上。

看着侧坐在自己怀里的Misty。Nero里百感交集。无数次的，他在臆想中把她紧紧搂住，但身体从没像此刻这样靠得这么近。他也明显感觉到，一度被疏远的心也在重新被温暖。

她正在凝视自己。Nero在她沐浴着月光的深绿双眼里找到了被认可的证明。他低下头，吻住Misty。

这一次短暂轻柔的触碰。她有些怔愣抚摸残留余热的嘴唇，眼睛微微湿润。Misty轻声追忆，“我忽的想起Noah，我弟弟唱过一首民谣。女人卖掉她的裙子和唯一的纺车，为给爱的人买一把钢剑。”

“我想我听过这首歌。”Nero说，“我猜然那个奔赴前线的军人会说：听好了这个世界，谁敢伤害我身后的女人，就先从这把钢剑和我的尸体上跨过去。”

Misty不禁身体颤抖一下。她推搡他，让他别再说这种话。

“但我确实是这么想的。我发誓会保护你，无论你必须去地狱的深渊，还是被放逐到世界的尽头。”他捧住她的脸，贴近她额头。

这份信誓和忠诚让Misty很难抑制住心头的感动和酸楚。她已经无法平静地回应Nero。身体的剧烈颤抖连她自己都感到诧异，不知如何平复突然掀起的悲痛欲绝的狂潮。

“我以为一个人就好，就这么一个人消失就好了。反复不停地涅槃，一无所有的重生再继续一无所有地去死。”Misty捂住脸，靠在Nero肩头凄楚地大哭不止，“我不想继承什么吸血鬼真祖的力量。但是我不答应的话Zoewood的所有人都会死！”

“我看到Noah长大了，长得比我更高更壮。他快结婚了，可我只觉得昨天他还是个只能坐在椅子上，让我用汤匙一口一口喂粥的小婴儿！”

“Yates一直托人四处找我，直到他遇上海难。他死的时候他女儿还不会说话。”

“August、Daisy、Rosewood…他们的歌剧院、疗养中心还在经营，但他们都不在了，一个都没有剩下！”

Nero用力抱紧她，在她耳边大声说：“听着！现在我在你身边！”

Misty稍微停下嚎啕的倾吐，泪眼朦胧地看他。Nero用指腹拭去多余的泪渍好让她看清自己，郑重起誓，“相信我，即使你变得支离破碎，而我粉身碎骨，我都会不顾一切地把你找回来！”

Misty还是止不住哭泣，但喉咙不再发出让Nero感到撕心裂肺的声音。她投入他温暖的怀抱，把脸深深埋入对方滚烫的胸膛。就像抚摸光耀于月中的脆弱苞蕾，任谁都愿意倾尽自己的一切去呵护它慢慢绽放。

在被怜爱照亮的梦境里，Nero看到自己又踏上Fortuna开满野花的田野。红色的罂粟、橙色的球葵、黄色的金盏菊、紫色的苜蓿……

他找农家借了把剪刀，剪下一束风铃草、百日菊和康乃馨，又向稻草人要了一节麦秸捆好花束。他沿记忆中的道路，一路走到母亲的墓前。那里开满了鲜嫩欲滴的蓝玫瑰。

为什么人会将鲜花献给逝者？

为什么把它送给哀伤的人、病痛的人，还有心爱的人？

Nero回忆书中的文字，想起好几千年前的古人类也以风信子和矢车菊陪葬。

我们热爱的究竟是什么呢？

Nero抚摸母亲的墓碑，掌心接住一滴从蓝色花瓣上滴落的晨露。他不再讨厌植物用于生息繁衍的器官了，并有了新的认识。

“蓝玫瑰能完全不代表Fortuna，也不是被神话了的奇迹。是这样吧，妈妈…”

“花的生命那么短暂而脆弱，本来是不能象征永恒的。而且，蓝玫瑰和人的需求也沾不上边。花拥有的，只是片刻属于她自己的美丽。我们真正向往的还是自身所追求的，可能是一个人，或许是一件事情…”

“现在我要帮她离开泥沼，再带她一起回家，不是吗？”

一阵芬芳的清风吹来，好像在回应Nero。他觉得身心一片澄澈，于是迈步离开墓园，回到现实中去。

Misty醒得早。她身上套着他的衬衣，坐在桌前摆弄还滚着露珠的花卉。沐浴着晨曦，她玫瑰色的面颊散发着圣洁美好的光辉。

Nero拿过搭在床头的风衣披在肩头，与清冷的晨风稍作抗衡。“都摘了些什么？”他自然地把她抱到自己腿上，温暖她有些发凉的皮肤。

“亚麻、雏菊、向日葵…”Misty将认识的花放到一旁，指着还叫不出名字的花，“这些就不认识，看着觉得好看就摘回来了。”

Nero庆幸曾经为了应付外交而大量阅读植物书籍，很容易辨别出花卉种类，逐一介绍。

“大花洋地黄，作为‘老派花’经常被园丁用来点缀草本花境。”

“狗牙堇。它的植物学分类地位一度十分混乱，最初被当成了一种兰花。我想你看到它的第一眼也这么认为。”

“香豌豆。品类非常多，有数百种。虽然大多数品种现在都消失了，但新的香豌豆品种仍在前赴后继地出现。”

“西番莲。我看过一种对它花朵结构的有趣描述——把花柱想象成绑着耶稣的鞭笞柱，柱头就是三颗钉子，冠状花丝是荆棘王冠，十枚花瓣和萼片则代表了十位在耶稣受难现场的门徒。”

一大早被长老使唤去帮忙生火做饭的Dante总算溜出厨房，本想要把后续的活儿都甩给Nero。听着房内的声音，他玩味地摸摸下巴，笑着识趣走开。但他是一条不会掩饰欢喜的龙，虽然飞行途中忍得住，可一落地就迫不及待勾住Nero肩膀，一边搓乱他的头发一边问他长大成人的感受。

什么长大成人的感受！Nero故意装傻，一脚踢过去。

Dante敏捷躲过，转而兴致勃勃地去找Misty。Nero急忙揪住他衣领，又打又踹。他俩在人来人往的街上拉拉扯扯，引来很多非议的目光，毕竟东方国家的人民大都是保守含蓄的。

Misty正小口小口吃着鲷鱼烧。她侧目看一眼，调头就走，暂时不想和这两个幼稚鬼扯上关系。穿过樱花飞舞的街道，她来到当地著名的歌舞伎町，又去了其中首屈一指的乐坊。

“把Ibuki叫出来。”她嚼着鲷鱼烧甜蜜的豆沙馅，面无表情地吩咐迎宾。

少有客人一进来直呼老板名讳，一位年长艺伎路过，刚好认出Misty，赶在骚乱爆发前领她去了幽静的别院。

“您不记得我了？”艺伎问，一边动作优雅地斟茶。

“记得。”Misty一口一个麻糬，说话含糊不清，“你刚被后妈卖到妓院时瘦得像只猴子。”

艺伎欣喜地笑起来，端来古筝为恩人演奏了出水莲和柳青娘。如果不是Misty，她会悲惨地过早夭折。

曲毕，Misty鼓掌。艺伎施施然一笑，感激而温顺地弯起眼眸。没一会儿，乐坊主人Ibuki回来了。艺伎行了个礼，抱着古筝静静离开。

真实身份是天狐族的首领的男人照旧一袭白衣，金黄的长发在脑后垂顺地飘动。他背手而立，金黄光耀的凤眼看向Misty。

“我在紫阳花神社没等到你，倒是看到一条嘻哈大笑的火龙，还有…”Ibuki进屋端坐在蒲团上，微微蹙眉，“那男孩是龙裔？”

“岂止。话说你家缺水晶花吗，他一开嗓，什么花都应有尽有。”Misty喝一口不滚烫的麦茶，补充道，“他的歌声和我印象中龙族的完全不一样。怎么描述呢，大概就像他站在同类的对立面，歌声非但不难听、没有破坏力，除了原地开花，还把我内伤治愈了不少。”

Ibuki断言道：“他不能轻易唱歌，总有人会对这份力量起歹念，前赴后继地觊觎。”

“是啊，我已经提醒他了。”

“他正是轻狂冲动的岁数。你和他在一起，路上不会太安生。”

“有个莫名倒贴的老家伙替我扫尾，还凑合吧。”Misty站起来，伸个懒腰，“好了，我到乐坊来不过想看看那只小瘦猴子怎么样。”

“他们也在紫阳花神社等你。”

“真像眼巴巴等主人去接的狗狗，我要准备点什么奖励吗？”

“随你。今天厨房新做了百合馅的花糕，拿去吧。”

结果Misty把蒸好的五笼花糕全部顺手牵羊。Ibuki对她的贪心已见怪不怪，吩咐下人再去地窖把新酿的青梅酒开一坛送到神社。

Dante老远就闻到酒香和甜甜的点心味道。如果人形状态也能保留尾巴，他一定把它甩出花来。Nero嫌弃他馋嘴的模样，站远些，靠着神社前的大树。这棵樱花树可能因为年纪太大，已经萌不出新芽。在春花开放的季节，它一无所有地孤零伫立。Nero怜悯这棵枯树，不禁想起了Misty，但他已经给了她活下去的勇气和希望。

我能为你做些什么。抚摸饱经风霜的树干，Nero闭上眼睛，不由自主把旋律的翅膀予给心中的善意：

“阳光灿烂的日子，

我凝视着光与色的变幻。

来一场久旱的甘霖，

夏之雨

倾听我的祈祷，

回应我的呼求，

来为生命注入生机。

我坚信仍会再见你，

梦想有天会与你一起，

一同慢慢逝去…”

刚和Ibuki走到神社的长台阶下，Misty的眼比她耳朵更先感觉到Nero的歌声，她忽的感到眼窝又热又痒，大脑也眩晕起来。Ikubi及时接住她，惊讶看到她右眼珠直接脱离眼窝，但她并没有表现出疼痛，面容好像被催眠般安详。

当Nero的歌声慢慢止息，她才幽幽然睁开双眼，虹膜的光彩如红宝石般璀璨。“这不听劝的臭小子…”她瞥见掉落在地上的深绿眼珠慢慢变成一颗植物种子，叹气。

“还有更惊喜的。”Ikubi示意她抬头望上边。

垂垂老矣的老樱花树正在开枝散叶，干枯的树梢发出结晶又碎裂似的轻响。剥离斑驳的深色旧壳，新的生机萌芽、含苞、绽放。一叶一叶，一瓣一瓣，从嫩绿到浅红，层层叠叠，如温暖的朝霞铺满神社的上空。

心跳得很快。走上台阶的Misty忘记自己该责备贸然唱歌的Nero。

淡绯色的光影倾洒而下，少年银白的发丝如云海似的花冠在风中摇曳。他站在樱花树下凝望着她，天蓝的双眼璀璨晶莹。Msity全然无力掩饰心里的感动和惊喜，这种感情流露在她不禁上挑的嘴角和眼尾。她变得和头顶的一树樱花一样年轻明媚。

Nero很自豪自己把压在她肩头上长达一个世纪的烦恼和忧愁卸下。看她走向自己，动人地站在自己面前。他抚摸Misty温暖的玫瑰色面颊，拥抱自己逐渐了解并深深爱恋的姑娘。

很快，越来越多的人赶来观看生机再度盎然的老樱花树。紫阳花神社一下子热闹起来。

Ibuki顺势安排露天酒席款待邻里和朋友。各家各户也拿来家中的好酒和点心，围坐在如霞如雾的樱花树下，享受这场暖意的春宴。

“我去过很多地方，参加过很多节日和庆典，但这是我第一次觉得自己真正融入其中了。”摇晃樱花瓣浮动的酒杯，Misty凝思着，伸手拥抱了朋友们，“谢谢…”

“啊哈，虽然我觉得自己是很次要的那个。”Dante眼神示意Nero自己不是有意要当灯泡。

Nero并没有排斥Dante，他拍拍Misty的脊背，也对Dante真诚地说一声感谢。

Dante反倒不好意思地挠鼻尖，“哎呀，我好歹也是个长辈嘛。”

无数温暖美好的感情随风飘逸在Misty心里。就像阳光下重拾瑰丽的樱花树，这一次她想活下去，殷切而热忱地如此追求。

龙的歌声像洋流、像漫天的云卷云舒，自然的清风会把旋律朝四面八方送去。

在雪原领地盘旋巡视的冰龙捕捉到风中的信息。身下的空气被魔力凝结成幽蓝的浮冰，他稳稳站在上边，无意识晃动冰彻的长尾。听着依稀响起的旋律，冰龙不由自主陷入了一段回忆。虽然他总希望自己可以抹杀这段过去，但总有一股无形的、柔软而强大的力量阻止他。

十年也好、百年也好，万年不僵的龙族最不缺的就是时间。但对于人类而言，每一分每一秒都是独一无二的珍宝。所以她可以顽固地扎根在脑海中，每当夜空被白花似的星光点缀，冰龙总容易想起这个女人光泽的黑发和双眼。她的声音在耳畔徘徊，就像一条永远清澈的溪流。

两日后，再次飞越雪域领土的冰龙听到远方传来这样的歌声：

“当海潮退去，

当光线下沉我还会看到你吗？

当雨点从天空落下，

我还能从遥远的催眠曲中将你唤醒吗？”

那女人的孩子正唱着她曾经唱过的歌。冰龙一下子认出旋律，悠长的歌声唤醒他始终藏在记忆深处的记忆。他活了太久，早已没有时间概念。也不知道到底是多少年前，他准备从一座海岛里夺走先辈的遗物。

人类怎么配得到高贵龙族的恩泽？

他一直这么想，哪怕确实被她的歌声和背影打动了。那是一个可以让自己苛刻至极的审美屈服的仙子。诚然，他见过很多风姿绝世的人鱼、精灵、翼族，但只有她值得高临于其余平常女性之上。恍若大海所孕育的新的维纳斯，冰龙犹记得她随风飞舞的轻纱裙摆，一对精致的脚踝踏着浪花，乌黑的秀发插着一朵半开的蓝玫瑰。

“当海潮退去，

当光线下沉我还会看到你吗？

当雨点从天空落下，

我还能从遥远的催眠曲中将你唤醒吗？”

当女王还是一位光彩炫目的少女，她的歌声也好似附着天使翅膀播扬到了他的耳畔。她正苦于一场不情不愿的政治婚姻，不肯让一个素昧谋面的男人抢去自己的纯洁。她忘我地唱着，在心里憧憬真正的天命之人。

“当故事开始的时候，

我们就像两团剧烈燃烧的火焰交缠在一起。

在深蓝的夜空中，

我的灵魂与无数恒星一起欢快燃烧，

快速旋转进入太阳飞得更高。

  


现在我的旅程已经开始，

那冰冷的风将我吹向远方。

在这黑暗的日子所有的感觉都是漆黑的…”

凡俗的文字被动人的嗓音赋予了惊叹和赞美。

冰龙悄然停在她身后，安静遥望她渐渐走远的娉婷背影。不知为何，他觉得她正如她唱的那样，正一步步走入生活的深渊。他见过因美名远扬而不得善终的人。那被蓝玫瑰点缀的黑发少女极可能重复类似的悲剧。想必迄今为止，已经出现无数眩诧她神样秀美的追求者，自然在黑暗中会有无数嫉恨她的老鼠。她会被诅咒，无数肮脏的双眼日夜期盼着，想要使她与最可怜、最穷苦、最奸恶，世间无比的坏人结为夫妻，从此受尽折磨。

冰龙融入她的节拍，把想法编织进旋律中：

“有一颗星星会呼唤你的名字，

它的回声是真实的。

你期待的故事开始，

两个灯光燃烧着融为一体，

所有岁月漂流在太空中…”

听到如星河般璀璨动人的歌声在回应自己，少女惊讶地转过身。看到一个风度翩翩的银发绅士站在身后的海滩上。他的双眼如最纯净的蓝宝石，又有比蓝玫瑰花瓣更柔软的质感。她不确定是否因为太过投入想象，不论是他的眼神还是歌声都那样清晰而鲜明。可她愿意香甜地沉睡在这段梦幻的邂逅中。歌唱着，她小心翼翼走近他：

“但我知道一定会再见到你，

我知道你就在我的周围。

虽然我从未见你一面但却知道你很好，

我转身看着笑容就藏在你的眼中…”

歌声止息，她也走近了他。仰望他几乎使月亮也黯然失色的容颜，迟迟不敢抬手触摸他光洁的两颊。少女也不知道，当她那双沉淀着星辰的深黑双眸凝视他时，他甚至有种失明的心悸。

冰龙从没觉得自己应该对人类温柔，甚至还根本不知道温柔为何物。当他有自我意识起，大多数记忆都是关于巡视领地，还有和火龙兄弟没日没夜的厮打。

这可能是冰龙生平第一次向一个人类低下头，因为想接触面前这个温暖无比的躯体。

吻过她，他慢慢眨动如羽翼般洁白的睫毛，看她的脸生动地羞红起来，依稀带着花香的呼吸从她虚张的嘴唇里紧张地透出。他再次低头，含住那些柔软而香甜的气息。

从此以后，无论冰龙去到世界的哪个角落，再也寻觅不到和她散发相同香气的花朵。人类就是如此短暂而脆弱，每分每秒对这个种族而言都独一无二。

或许是因为这些，他对此刻徘徊在耳畔的歌声产生的排斥和愤怒的情绪。他把界线划得非常清楚，认为这首歌不属于她和他之外的任何人。哪怕很早就知道Nero是自己和她的孩子，固执的冰龙也不允许他擅自指染这段旋律。

冰龙折转身体，朝音源疾驰。他觉得自己已经仁至义尽，耐心等到Nero成年后才取回属于龙族先辈的遗物，认为他多少能应付之后的事情。

今天是七日冒险中的最后一天。无论如何都要赶在日落前追回蓝宝石王冠，不然以Dante的速度也赶不上午夜的钟声。而Fortuna的最后一朵蓝玫瑰会黯然褪色。

Misty已经向Nero妥协。至少在她和Dante在场的情况下，他可以随心地歌唱。路上，Nero替一个不小心踩到捕兽夹的樵夫用歌声治好了他的伤。受邀去林中的小木屋短暂停留，他看樵夫和妻子正逗弄他们才满周岁的小儿子，不自觉想到自己的母亲。

Nero仍残留些许婴儿时期的记忆，有一首歌一直清晰地烙印在他脑海。乳娘也承认女王妊娠期间确实经常哼唱这段旋律。

Dante一手托着下巴沉思，又打一个响指，表示自己很好奇，想听听。Misty觉得这不着调的火龙肯定在打什么鬼主意。确定蓝宝石王冠被那只冰龙带回雪原领地，谨慎起见，她不让Dante变成火形在空中贸然飞行。

前进在被白雪覆盖的丘陵间，Dante一直缠着Nero要他唱那首歌。Misty也被吵得心里烦躁，但也知道他是在替自己争取时间。她在Nero看不到的地方默默叹息，露出一个苦笑。收回恋恋不舍的情绪，她捂住耳朵，向Nero求救道：“受不了，你把他唱成冰棍也好。”

Nero不服从Dante，但愿意帮她。他清清嗓子，循着记忆中的旋律开口哼唱起来。一行人走过的地方，水晶的百花从雪中慢慢探出头，在阳光下五光十色地闪烁。

这些灿烂的反光比起他们的身影更先映入冰龙的双眼，他心里的火气蓦地更烈，迅猛地俯冲而下。

Misty比Dante反应更快，鲜红的双眸几乎是在察觉冰龙气息的瞬间燃烧起来。她将Nero朝Dante怀里一推，一对漆黑的翅膀从腰间延展而出。不加掩饰地展露吸血鬼真祖的力量，她腾空和冰龙硬碰硬。

银蓝和暗红的魔力在半空激烈僵持。方圆数里的地面，所有白雪和植被都被吹飞。数个翻涌着雷暴的龙卷拔地而起，吞噬地上任何企图逃离的生物。

Nero只感觉自己被卷入飓风的中心，寒潮狰狞地肆虐他身体的每个器官。他不得不伏下身体，竭力保持平衡。

“小子，你得自己保护自己一阵。”Dante帮Nero尽量更靠近地表。他周身被烈焰环绕，一下子化作火龙强制性介入激烈的僵局。

“Dante，你带着Nero去他老巢，找到王冠赶紧回去！”Misty意识到这场争夺战势必持久，做好留下断后的准备。

“你想都别想！”找到一处掩体回避寒潮的Nero吼道，绝不妥协。

Dante吐出焰息阻挡冰龙召唤的大量冰锥。他用尾巴卷起Misty护住她，对不远处的冰龙问道：“嘿，老哥！你有必要抢儿子的东西吗？”

“什么？”Nero不禁站起来朝天上望去。

Misty不禁咋舌，气恼地用指甲锐化的手抱住Dante的龙尾，一下子把他摔到地上，“就你话多，信不信我扒了你的皮！”

Nero稳住身形，抬手挡住这记冲撞引发的细碎飞石。他大声问Misty，“怎么回事，我是那冰龙的儿子？”

“可不是么…”她捕捉到冰龙眼底越来越浓郁的敌意，感受胸口处逐渐加深的疼痛。她冷笑，伸手一挥，大地立即随之摇晃、开裂，金属质地的植物藤蔓升腾而起。她指挥金属藤蔓卷住火龙，把他丢到Nero面前，挡住去路，“你身为龙裔的力量觉醒了，知道如何找到王冠。我来拖住他。”

如铜墙铁壁般的藤蔓齐刷刷矗立，把Nero和Dante隔离在战场之外。

“你和Misty一开始就知道对不对？我是那个混账小偷的儿子！”Nero绕到龙头前，对Dante一阵拳打脚踢。

Dante只觉得脑浆差点被Misty刚才那一记摔打震散，逐渐觉醒力量的Nero又继续迫害自己，他感到委屈。晃动着硕大的头颅，Dante站起来吐出一口血腥的浊气，“我说过我会点预言的伎俩，感应到你和我有血缘关系并不困难。后来你力量觉醒，我也确认了。”

“Misty呢，她怎么知道的？该死，别告诉我她从头到尾都在骗我。”Nero感受大地持续的震颤，藤蔓墙壁旁边激烈的打斗声听得他心急如焚。

“可不是么。”

“你说什么？”Nero怀疑自己听错了。

“她掌握能回溯过去的能力，确认你的身世轻而易举。”Dante拍打翅膀，抖落身上的尘土：“你看过她胸口没？”

Nero竭力让自己保持冷静，“时钟的纹身，不停打转的秒针。”

“她已经没时间了，还能和你父亲对峙这么久已经是奇迹。”

“时间？”Nero回忆着，“是不是纹身时钟到了12点她就要…”蓦地，他想起Misty在自己怀里哭诉时，提到“涅槃”二字。

Dante肯定了他的猜想。

“世上不止一位吸血鬼真祖，但一个手指头就能数完。你的Misty正是其中一位。她继承的力量象征生命的轮回。随着力量的消耗，她不得不在身体濒临崩溃时经历一次死亡，之后像凤凰那样涅槃。本应宣告死亡的钟声（十二点）变成新生（零点）的啼哭。”

“可我看到纹身时，还没到11点。”

“所以我才承认她从头到尾都在骗你…”发觉旁边的响动逐渐平息，Dante不禁感到揪心，“她靠把力量分散在世界各地，尽量在拖延时间。”

“可她拿回了所有属于自己的部分！”Nero恍然，慌忙让Dante撞破金属的植物墙壁。

要能轻易造成破坏Dante早就出手了。而且他尊重Misty的意愿，留下来保护Nero。为此，Nero愤恨地一拳砸向凹凸不平的黑色高墙，鲜血滴落在荒芜的地表。

“为什么她要做到这个份上？王冠的被盗不是她的错！她没有义务帮助我！如果不急着复原身体，她就不会…”猛地想起什么，Nero急声问，“涅槃，如果她涅槃了会怎么样？你说她会复活，但她还会是现在的她吗？”

Dante阖上眼，遗憾地摇头。Nero不禁失去了站立的力量，一下子跪倒在地上。

Dante低语道：“起初她只是在做一件好事，毕竟不是谁都有力量和龙族抗衡。你也看到了，在这之前，她已经因为多管闲事屡次糟蹋身体。从没有哪个真祖只经过百年时间就涅槃的。”

“她就是个白痴、笨蛋！”Nero一拳揍在地上，把嘴唇咬破，“她就没想过我的感受？”

“她决定要不惜一切地让蓝玫瑰回到Fortuna。”Dante恢复人形，蹲在他身前，最终还是没把手放在他不停颤抖的肩膀上，“你成全她想要变回一个普通女孩的全部期待，而她也毫无保留，把余下的所有时间和爱恋都给了你，让彼此都变得完整。”

金属的高墙在火龙的安慰声中逐渐开裂。

墙内的冰龙和吸血鬼浑身是血地相对伫立，直到前者眼带不甘地竭力倒在地上。Misty垂下漆黑的羽翼，细长的尾巴在地上拖出一道血痕。她折断他一只银蓝色的龙角。

叮当。

掉在地上的蓝宝石王冠验证了Misty的猜想。她原以为他会把王冠藏在巢*里，但回忆他和年轻女王的邂逅，他又那般耐心等到Nero成年后才夺走早该被回收的祖辈遗物。还有听到Nero哼唱那段旋律时，他的愤怒。

“你爱她…”Misty用逐渐崩溃的喉咙发出模糊的声音，“这不可耻，也并不是无法成真，Nero就是证明。我说老家伙，坦诚点吧，知道人类为什么如此短命吗？”

冰龙用漠然却藏着一分灼热的视线看她。

“人类并不需要花太久的时间就能理解爱与被爱，而你得在光都照不进去的黑暗里思考数百年、数千年。现在你有机会挣脱束缚了，还在犹豫什么？”

翅膀和尾巴，连同头侧的弯角逐渐消失，慢慢恢复人身的Misty攥紧拳头像在竭力忍耐什么。但最终她还是没忍住，一口喷出夹杂肉块的大量污血。

高墙总算在Nero的一击猛踢中轰然倒塌。沾着暗红和银蓝色血液的金属墙壁飞快裂成更小的碎渣。他看到倒下的Misty，只觉得心脏刹那间停跳，回过神来，自己已经抱住她，浑身每个细胞都在战栗。眼睁睁看她的身体好像一朵褪色的花，从四肢开始慢慢僵硬成灰白色的石像。透过被割裂的上衣，能看到她胸口的时针纹身已经停止转动，这段生命的历程定格在了代表终结的12点。Nero哽咽着说不出话，大脑一片空白。

Dante悄声走过来，看着旧身逐渐崩裂的Misty，难过地垂下头。

冰龙慢慢恢复成他不喜欢的人类形态，沉默地捡起地上的蓝宝石王冠，“来得及，只是可能…”冰龙向Nero递出王冠。

Nero抬起眼，神色复杂地看向自己的父亲。并不是杀死对方Misty就会回来。Misty也不是全因为他才离开自己。一切仿佛是命中注定般的悲剧。

Nero努力冷静地和父亲对视，“你有什么办法？”

“是歌。”冰龙半蹲下来，把蓝宝石王冠放置在Misty胸口。他对自己说，这么做只是在还她的人情，她本来有充足的理由和力量杀死自己。

可这个借口又是那样幼稚。得知年轻女王的死讯时，他确实感觉到了一股不同于被身体被攻击的疼痛，好像锈蚀的内心重新浸泡在了鲜血里。

希望存于何处？

爱又存于何处？

冰龙也想过自己是否能得到这两样东西，在月光下的那段邂逅没发生前他就思考过这个问题。可他把问题遗忘在了呼啸而过的寒风里。遇见年轻的女王后，他想了起来；等她去世，他又想起，接着又忘记。此刻他又面临同样的境遇了。他其实也不想自己不断重复被引导又被束缚的过程。可他是龙，凡人没有足够时间释怀自己充满矛盾和坚冰的内心。

冰龙看向Nero，这个曾和自己灵魂共鸣过的人类女子所孕育的骨肉。或许你是对的。他第二次向一个人类低下头颅。他不认为Misty是吸血鬼真祖，因为只有人类才那样深刻地理解爱与被爱。

“当内心深处的低语， 

让你再次屈膝， 

希望得救赎，

正如那些无力但欲坚持的人们…”

冰龙用如星河般璀璨清澈的声音，用人类的语言唱出龙族世代相传的秘境之歌。Dante向总是目空一切的傲慢兄弟微笑，席地而坐，弹起心爱的曼陀铃。

被长辈的旋律引导着，Nero恍惚看到了龙族曾经的辉煌岁月。那些翱翔天际、畅游深海的画面不停闪过他眼前，好像穿行于云端和波澜间的是自己。

“不要质疑， 

你所知道的一切。 

请记住，你并不是孤单一人， 

我会在这里， 

陪伴着你。 

这世上并没有山， 

高到不可逾越…”

Nero随着父亲的声音和叔叔的曼陀铃一起哼唱，凝视他们和自己相似的蓝色眼睛。

“我们将一体同心， 

你将再度崛起， 

这是你的血脉传承…”

三位龙族的旋律让蓝宝石王冠如星辰般放光。它升起来，又好像一颗蓝色太阳缓缓融入Misty逐渐崩溃成灰的身体。Nero垂首贴住她的额头，不停祈祷着。

真正的夕阳以终古不变的姿态向下坠，磕在雪山刀样的角边上。壮烈的寂静中，每一秒的流动都变得格外分明。

人们常说日出代表希望，而不会认为日落是积极的。Nero希望当身后的太阳沉下去西落的时候，Misty会带来希望。她就像提前降临的明天的太阳，以新的姿态出现在自己面前。她忘记自己，忘记这七天里发生的一切都没有关系，要是她把长达一个世纪的沉重回忆都抛入风中更好不过。

Nero相信自己给她选择了一个美好的名字。她就像那晨雾，是温柔、灵动、自由的象征，和崭新的阳光作伴。在人间烦恼的瘟疫蔓延前，她就会被和她眼睛一样深邃的森林保护起来。但Nero忘了Misty也会为了自己不顾一切。她不会等待崭新的阳光，也不会独自躲进无忧的森林。

她总算摸着黑回来了。

初升的星光洒在重新恢复柔软的面颊。感觉到贴在额头上的重量，Misty抬起手，摸到了对方的发丝，羽绒般柔软。

他怔愣着。看她慢慢坐起来。她用力眨眼，甩动脑袋，想把蒙住视野的那层薄雾晃出去。

冰龙用冰凉的手指点一下她额头，注入一些有治愈作用的魔力。Misty恍惚回神，一下子看清周围。头顶有璀璨的星空和斑斓的极光，Nero和Dante用犹豫不决的表情看自己。

“你们俩在干嘛啊？”她歪起头。

他们相视一眼。Dante问，“你还记得我吗，或者说披萨、酒，还有草莓圣代？”

“他是不是久了没喝岩浆脑子出了问题？”Misty略过他，问Nero。

Nero瞪大眼睛，“你…你真的还记得？”

她点头，迄今为止发生的所有事情她都记得，也知道自己和冰龙发生过激战。

不仅被龙族的秘境之歌唤回生机，引导这段归途的还有年轻女王温柔双手。女王告诉她，胸口的时钟虽然再次转动，但她的记忆和感情都被蓝宝石王冠庇佑，永远地属于她。

帮我带那孩子回家。

女王笑着送Misty回归现实，这个请求在她脑海里久久回荡。Misty没有理由拒绝，就算女王不提，自己也会付诸行动。她略去还在争论自己是否真的保全记忆的叔侄二人，看向在场唯一冷静的龙族。

“现在几点？”她问。

冰龙站起来，稍微皱起银白的眉毛，盯着她不语。

“好吧，换个说法…”Misty举双手表示自己明白，“请问，现在几点？”

“Vergil。”冰龙说。

“诶？”

Dante打量一向寡言冷淡的兄弟，喜不自禁地搭上Nero的肩膀对Misty解释，“Vergil，我老哥的名字。”

“这样啊…”Misty莫名有点紧张，再次望向对方冰清的银蓝眼睛，“Vergil先生，请问现在几点。”

“不要加先生。”Vergil嘴上这么说，但心里却有那么点得意。他看一眼星象，，“晚上8点。”

Misty沉思片刻，皱着眉毛看向Nero，“完蛋了，就算我们在零点赶回Fortuna。但蓝宝石王冠已经没了，那里再也开不出蓝玫瑰。”

已经肯定Misty连同她的记忆都安然无恙，他轻笑一声，伸手抱住她，“可你回来就好。”

“但是…”

“如果非要让蓝玫瑰回到Fortuna他们才肯认可我，我宁可就这么和你远走高飞。”

Misty不知怎么开口告诉Nero，他母亲希望他能回归故里。

“开玩笑的，我知道你的想法。”Nero理解Misty，他也抱有要善始善终的想法。无论如何，自己得给Fortuna的人民一个交代。他松开手，看向已经是自己亲叔叔的Dante，“我们先回Fortuna，你随意。”

Dante诧异地睁大眼，“怎么回去，走路？天呐！”

“等会别吃惊。”Nero不理会，他只冲Misty笑了笑，在一阵耀眼的光芒中变成一只雪白的龙。除了煊美无伦的羽翼，白龙浑身细密的鳞甲如星沙般泛着柔光。

说不吃惊是不可能的。就连Vergil的脸上也闪过明显的惊讶。照理来说混血龙裔是很难化龙的。

Nero低下头，让Misty坐在自己修长的脖颈上。她动作僵硬地照做，好半天没能回神，“说实在的，我从没觉得你…这么会开玩笑…”

他喉咙里溢出一声自满的轻笑，“我也这么认为。脑中忽然闪过这样的念头，然后真的做到了。”

闻言，Dante不禁眼神询问自己知识渊博的兄弟Vergil。

别问我。Vergil抱起手，拒绝回答，因为他也还没弄清缘由。

这大概只能用奇迹来暧昧解释。就像蓝玫瑰王冠和龙的歌声把Misty拯救了一样奇妙。

他让她抓紧自己的犄角，后背那对洁白无瑕的龙翼花朵怒放般舒展开。几根羽毛在空中轻盈飘动，又随风四散成萤火般的光点。

不同于坐在Dante身上的感觉，好似永远长不大的火龙热衷于制造惊险刺激的小把戏。而比他年轻得多的Nero反而平稳如一地飞翔。Misty发现夜风好似也爱恋他的白龙之躯，柔软而温情地迎面而来。她可以不用抓住他的犄角，可以自由地左顾右盼。

Nero读懂她的想法，朝上飞去，带她穿过云海，更近地触摸星星和月亮。

Misty感觉不停变幻的极光正缠绕自己，不禁喜悦地笑出来，“诶，我说，是不是我从这儿跳下去，你也能轻松接住我？我觉得我可以尝试做个跳水运动员！”

他发现她再次展现性格中顽皮精怪的一面，觉得Leilani人小鬼大不是没有缘由，谁让她有Misty这样的亲人。

“喜欢就跳吧，也只有我能配合你的任性了。”

“拜托，尊重一下我的年龄。”

“对，永远的十八岁。”

Nero笑自己是个和Dante一样长不大的孩子，Misty也得承认她改不了热爱捣蛋的天性。但她没真的跳下去，刚才只是说着玩。

不过以后有机会尝试，不是吗？

特意绕路去了Zoewood亲眼看望家人，她让Nero在Leilani的卧室里开满水晶的蓝玫瑰，这样小女孩就不会再为湖畔凋零一地的花朵难过了。

当一人一龙穿过仿佛沉浸在银色光海中的夜晚，眺望到天际微白的光芒，Misty不禁惊喜地回神，“我想起来了，你爸的老家和Fortuna离得太远，是有时差的！七日之限还没结束！”

“也就是一切都不算晚。”Nero朝阳光灿烂的方向加快了速度。

此刻的Fortuna如她所描述的那样，全国的蓝玫瑰纷纷褪色，最后一株被视若珍宝地用玻璃罩隔起来，放置于广场中央。人们络绎不绝地赶来，不仅为蓝玫瑰哀悼，也为失踪多日的王子祈祷。他们坚信Nero消失了，那些有灵性的宝蓝色才随之而去。

这让想顺势篡权的Sanctus大为不满，但他知道如何巧妙利用人民的这个信念。一旦广场上最后的蓝玫瑰褪色，他就可以凭自己身为教皇的威望告诉这些虔诚的羔羊，他们的梦碎了，Nero就像蓝玫瑰的奇迹那样不复存在。

耐心等待着，等广场的人群因为最后一缕宝蓝色的消散而哭叹不止，Sanctus让对自己忠心耿耿的神官Agnus拿来象征这个国家王族的权杖，再披上华丽的长袍。宫里对Nero死心塌地的佣人和士兵，早被连夜押送入一艘准备于今日驶向远方的渔船。Sanctus再不想听到谁在自己耳边念叨任何关于蓝玫瑰的字眼。Fortuna已经没有烂俗了数百年的蓝色奇迹，自己要开启一个崭新的时代。

kyrie被要挟着为新王唱登基的赞美诗。

不仅得到了象征王族的权杖，还得到被女神吻过喉咙的歌姬的祝福。Sanctus利用一切助于自己一步登天的人和物，野心在他慈祥和蔼的皮囊下狰狞地张牙舞爪。

等Nero和Misty远远看到Sanctus站在王宫大露台上，他华服加身、手执权杖，微笑着向广场上的人群挥手致意。两人意识到不仅是蓝玫瑰，Fortuna本身就正在经历一次劫难。

繁忙的港口，一艘远洋渔船的拉响了汽笛。Nero听懂了海鸥们的语言，大惊着俯冲而去，在众多水手和游客惊愕的注视下落在那艘渔船上。Misty轻易用重力魔法打开船上的仓库大门，找到了因饥饿而憔悴不堪的佣人和士兵们。Credo把Sanctus的邪恶计划告诉了Misty，请求她去解救自己被迫献歌的Kyrie。

Nero没有变回人形，他只是静静等她，又静静地看着阔别多日的故国。没有了蓝玫瑰、没有迎接的欢呼和恭敬的问候，哪怕被害怕、被视为妖魔，但Fortuna仍然是他生命中不可分割的部分。再听完Misty的转述，他心里的怒火燃烧着，他不允许像Sanctus这样城府深重的恶狼践踏自己的国家。

“老头子该被丢到海里喂鲨鱼。”她坐在他身上，打量越来越近的宫殿。

“不止，我要把他和他的党羽都连根拔掉。”语罢，Nero仰天长啸。

在无数国民震惊的注目中，浑身光耀的白龙落在露台上。年轻少女从他脖颈上跳下。她撸起衣袖，一脸不悦地走向Sanctus。Agnus磕磕巴巴地大喊着护驾，但前来解围的士兵都被龙尾横扫在地。

“一定是龙王派他们来解救Fortuna的！奇迹没有死！”广场上有人这么大声呼喊。

一石激起千层浪，无数人民加入助威的浪潮。Sanctus倒台的前奏响彻云霄。

“不正经的老狐狸，**衣服在广场上裸奔三圈，被丢到海里喂鲨鱼。你自己选。”Misty把Sanctus逼到露台的角落。

他故作恐惧地缩起身体，手探入衣袍中摸出一把锋利的匕首。他讨好地对她笑，一点点靠近她

Nero一眼识破Sanctus的诡计，叼住他，飞出露台一把他甩入广场，用仿佛流动蓝色火焰的龙之瞳睥睨。

“你动她试试。”

听到白龙发出了和王子一模一样的声音，人们怔愣了。直到Kyrie惊喜地叫出他的真名，随即她身后唱诗班的孩子们欢喜地拥去。

Nero怕调皮又大胆的孩子爬到自己身上又摔下，在一阵白光中恢复人身。看着在飞羽中伫立着的熟悉身影，人群爆发出连串的欢呼。大家围绕着他，紧靠在一起喜极而泣。

蓝玫瑰不再重要，重要的是Nero平安回来。没人分心去看Sanctus如何狼狈地狗爬着钻出人群。但Misty不会放过他。她说到做到。

以Agnus为首的狗腿子被利索收拾了，她冷笑着，一脚把Sanctus踢进琥珀色的时空裂缝中，让他永远被困在女王还当政的过去，始终夹紧尾巴做人。

Nero不停向国民们解释自己其实是混血龙裔，母亲曾和高贵的龙族相爱。他匆忙向露台看一眼，却没发现Misty，他心里一慌，想要拨开人群朝宫殿跑去。

“咳咳…”

在嘈杂的人群中捕捉到属于她的声音，Nero停下脚步，慢慢回头。

人们顺着王子的视线望去，看到了手捧着权杖的棕发少女。她弯起深绿的眼眸，向他走去。

一条连接两人的路被自动让出。

Misty站定，向Nero双手呈上权杖。他久久没接过，只是凝视着她的笑颜，心里百感交集。这七日的经历已经改变了自己的人生，他了解到自己身世，认识了家人，真正明白自己肩负的责任。

没有她，他不会有这个机会。

Nero向Misty展露释怀而感激的微笑，手按在权杖上却没有接过。他低下头，轻轻吻住她的嘴唇。

她不禁瞪大眼睛。但Nero仍不断贴近着。

在Misty因怔愣松手前，他稳稳拿过权杖，转而把忘我地她拥入怀中。

Kyrie远远看到了被同伴搀扶着的Credo。他骄傲地向她举起手，示意这场反乱彻底结束了。歌姬莞尔一笑，带着唱诗班的孩子们一起为王子和少女，还有平安无事的Fortuna送去祝福：

“现在我们已经远离黑暗，

而且永远不会分开。

因此我们前往明天， 

再开始我们的生命…”

这是世代流传在Fortuna的颂歌。人民们情不自禁加入合唱，旋律悠扬着被明媚的海风吹入小岛的每个角落。

Nero抚摸Misty微微发烫的脸，贴住她额头，愉快地轻声哼着。她只在心里追逐旋律的音符，不敢唱出声。她苦笑着看向他，深绿的双眼微微湿润，宝石般生辉。

“你们快看！”一个孩子发现玻璃罩内的白玫瑰逐渐晕染上蓝意。

不仅如此，那些垂吊在路灯的花盆里的鲜红或明黄的玫瑰，也慢慢变得宝蓝璀璨。广场的人群朝四面八方散去，喜悦的呼声如溪流般追逐蓝色的脚步。

“怎么会呢？”Misty不可思议地问。

“因为有你在啊，你本身就是个奇迹。”Nero这么回答。

没一会儿，此起彼伏的惊喜欢呼中响起两声悠长的龙吟。冰龙和火龙在广场上空盘旋片刻，慢慢落地，口中衔着宝蓝的玫瑰花冠。

Vergil垂首，郑重地把花冠轻轻放在Misty发顶。

Dante则欢悦地摆动尾巴，仰头把花冠抛上天，又用尾巴尖抓住，再戴在Nero头上。

Nero和Misty都习惯了心里还住着个小男孩的Dante，握紧彼此的手朝他笑起来。Vergil则没那么大度，他甩动长尾，啪一下扇了兄弟一巴掌。

你也太不给面子了！Dante当即发懵，有些傻乎乎地张嘴。

曾被龙王祝福过的古老国家，现在有两只活生生的龙翩然降临，为龙裔的王族和他心爱的少女送来祝福的花冠。没有比这更值得庆贺的。本是Fortuna受难日的今天，变成了全民狂欢的盛大节日。

这值得高兴的日子里，唯有不夜的烟花才能吐出喜悦的心情。入夜后，本地首屈一指的烟花师Nico在高高的城墙上，指挥同伴们把铺满星光的夜空衬托得更加绚丽多彩，绽放了无数的赞叹和遐想。

头顶震耳欲聋的声音完全没有影响在广场载歌载舞的人群。女人们都盛装打扮，如花朵在绕着篝火旋转，乐队也一首换一首地不知疲惫地奏响华章。

Nero带着Misty，教她如何跟随旋律迈出舞步。人们含笑注目这对恋侣，默默站远些，留给他们足够的空间。

Dante和Vergil两兄弟则久违地一决高下，但这次不用利爪和尖牙。冰龙和火龙在烟火的光辉滑翔巡弋，银蓝和亮红的龙息被喷出花样不一的形状，灿烂地交织碰撞。

Misty和Nero见到了，都笑起来。心里住着小男孩的原来不止Dante。两人相互耸肩，表示无奈，然后亲密地靠在一起，就这样继续望着两个长不大的长辈在空中孩子气地比试。

他回家了，她也是。他们都回来了。那些曾不知存于何处的希望和爱找到了归宿。

如再次在Fortuna盛开的蓝玫瑰，奇迹永远不会放弃心存相信的生灵。


	11. 【番外】斯巴达喵一个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代背景。  
> 斯巴达一家全部都是猫猫。

【1】

千年以来，人类持续驯化野生动物。这始于捕猎和生存的行为，现在成为被心甘情愿地奴役，谁让这些毛茸茸那么可爱。名为Zoewood的海滨小城，老牌宠物诊所Sparta天天都上演这样的故事。朝九晚九，这里非常热闹。

“你看，我老婆从外国出差带回来的手工银吊饰。”

“有什么了不起，上星期我办了第三张高级spa会所会员卡，哀家的后宫又多了一枚鲜肉按摩师。”

“我看你们女人才是大猪蹄子，我永远爱我老婆！”

“你老婆？呵，她儿子长得可一点不像你，可怜你头顶一片青青草原。”

……

诊所的兽医Misty，用像是电影配音那样的腔调滔滔不绝地说着。实习生呆愣愣看她，再把视线转向美容间，不禁认为正在享受洗剪吹的博美和拉布拉多其实正这么交流着，才不是用鼻子相互吹气，汪呜呜地打招呼。

“这就是我为什么只关顾Sparta的原因。”正在前台登记的中年女性抱着鸳鸯眼的波斯猫对实习生笑道。

“能让你满意是我的荣幸，夫人。”Misty走过去向她行礼，毫不在意自己的性别和时代背景，在她手背上吻一下。

那位女性一点不反感，红着脸嗔Misty是个不害臊的风流鬼。诊所里的客人们听了都哈哈笑起来。

Misty无所谓地耸肩，搭上实习生的肩膀说：“记住，我们为宠物服务，但是为这一切买单的是宠物的主人。”

又被上了一课。实习生感激地向Misty点头。

中午12点的钟声刚响起。

雄性黑色孟买猫悄无声息走进前厅，跳到接待桌上，朝正在和诊所另一位兽医聊天的Misty叫一声。

喵。（按时吃饭。）

孟买猫名叫V，是Misty养的，也被视作这家诊所的吉祥物。他和所有名猫一样体态高雅，容貌秀美。更特别的是V会弹钢琴，是真正的弹奏，哪怕是一首简单的小星星。但Misty从没教过也压根没那么打算过。她很小就意识到自己是个音痴，懒得再去学乐器挽回颜面。

为了让V更好地挖掘天赋，诊所熟客、当地小有名气的电台主持人August送来一架钢琴。毕竟，V在没见到August本人前就是他节目的忠实听众。对当时只有6个月大的V会拿爪子调频的事，Misty回忆起来也还是觉得不可思议。

“知道吗，V，我很担心你哪天会变成人，早上7点把我被子掀开再一脚踢我下床，然后12点又准时叫我吃饭，催我晚上11点前必须睡觉。”Misty坐在诊所后院的石凳子上，一边大嚼刚买回来的鸡肉卷，一边看斯文吃着熟三文鱼的V。鱼是一位客人专程送来的。

Misty从来不为V的食谱操心，更有热心的音乐爱好者特地带V去参加各种音乐会和音乐节。很多时候她像名义上的主人，一个不合格的铲屎官。

V无法用人类语言回答Misty刚才的困惑，不过他心想自己如果真的能变成人，肯定要强制纠正她那不规律的作息和饮食习惯。比如不准顿顿都吃外食。可能Misty现在因为年轻新陈代谢都还旺盛，身材和皮肤状态都不错。然而她今年24岁了，年底就满25，还是单身，正处于被长辈催婚的“黄金时期”。我得想办法让这家伙变质再贬值前把她嫁出去。V眯起眼睛，黑亮的尾巴甩动着。

晚上Misty回到公寓，刚好电话响起来。

“如果不是我妈打的，我把这三份披萨都吃了。”她嘟囔着，把食品袋和还热着的包装盒朝餐桌上一丢。

“Misty，最近还好吗？”电话里真的传来长辈的声音。

V跳上放电话的小桌，看着表情郁闷的Misty。

读懂V安慰的眼神，她耸耸肩，手指缠着电话线，“还行，工作愉快、睡眠充足、三餐规律。”

不，你连续加班、熬夜玩手机、顿顿吃外食。V毫不留情地揭穿真相，如果他能说人话，他一定替Misty接了这通电话。

嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍回应，在听到母亲说的一句话时，Misty嘴角抽搐一下，“呃，我这俩天没空，你知道的，春天是个很激情四射的季节。我得给很多猫啊狗啊做绝育手术。”

再多想几个理由噼里啪啦吐干净，Misty丢炸弹似的把听筒甩掉。世界又安静如初了。

“救命啊啊啊…”她抱起V，把脸埋进他柔软的黑色皮毛里，一边蹭一边倒在沙发上，“我不要相亲、我不要结婚，我就是要一个人，想怎么玩就怎么玩，多爽啊！”

可你老了怎么办？V很想这么问，猫的寿命并没有人类那么长。但Misty没法听见，她还是一个劲地抱怨着。

餐桌上的披萨是用优惠券买便宜的。沾了V的光，Misty也时常收到各种各样的优惠券、兑换券和打折卡。送这些的人不乏暗恋她的男士，可她性格太过大咧，不像寻常年轻女性那样对两性关系有敏感的洞察力。换言之，如果不向Misty郑重其事地反复表白，她不会觉得把自己当好哥们的男人，真把自己当作一个纯粹的女性。V意识到了这个问题，操心归操心，但他不想帮谁“驯服”Misty。想抓住风，得凭自己的本事。

没吃完的披萨、鸡翅包饭、红豆酥……各种各样的垃圾食品又把冰箱霸占了。

什么时候里边能有点绿色？V坐在床头，盯着睡相不雅的Misty，叹息着用爪子把她睡衣下摆拉了拉，遮住她露在外边的肚皮。毯子还没盖好，Misty嘟哝一声“吃我真升龙”，把毯子一脚踢到地上。V气了，收起尖指甲给了她脸上一拳，肉垫拳。

你才吃我真升龙呢。平日没少看着她玩游戏，V知道她正在做什么梦。打怪升级救世界，唉，人类俗烂的英雄情怀。把毯子成功给Misty盖上，V防止她又胡乱折腾，压在她腹部蜷起身体，慢慢闭上眼。

晚安。

【2】

清晨，V在7点的闹铃响起前用尾巴搔Misty脚底痒痒。

“哎哈哈，我输了、哎哟、我认输…”Misty笑着醒过来，顶着一头乱发揉V的头，“早。”

喵。（早上好，鸟窝小姐。）

Misty从衣柜里随便挑一套衣服，打着呵欠去浴室冲澡醒瞌睡。

V习惯性把马上就吵起来的闹钟关上，跳到地上进了厨房。他不想Misty在一日之始就往胃里塞垃圾食品，印象里，橱柜里还有剩了半盒的谷物麦片，盒装常温奶也有，茶几果盘里有能提供维生素的苹果和香蕉。

够了够了，怎么都比那些披萨炸鸡好。这么想着，V坐在料理台等Misty进厨房。

但她来是来了，却不顾自己喵喵劝阻拉开冰箱门，把吃剩的冷披萨和鸡米花都拿出来。

喵？（小姐，你要干嘛？）

V急忙跟上她的脚步，来到了公寓阳台。

阳台上坐着一只脏兮兮的流浪猫，灰白的毛很密很长，把眼睛也遮住了。像是森林猫和缅因猫混种的大家伙看到Misty带着食物走近，兴奋地摇起尾巴。

一只猫，像狗一样摇尾巴。

V觉得自己看走了眼。

“听着，你不是我养的，我没义务为你负责。现在，吃完早餐赶紧走吧。”Misty把一大块冷披萨和一碗鸡米花摆在大野猫面前。

V在她离开后坐在室内，隔着落地玻璃窗盯着对方，确认他不会在阳台上搞什么小动作，譬如撒个尿标记地盘。开什么玩笑，这儿是我的。V冷冰冰注视窗外那个狼吞虎咽的流浪汉。

像是长毛怪的大家伙很快就吃完了冰凉的早餐，意犹未尽地舔爪子、洗脸。他冲V打招呼，“嘿，早啊，伙计，你真是艳福不浅。”

V无动于衷，示意他赶紧离开。

大野猫走上前挠挠玻璃门，“我真的不能进去坐坐？”

“不能！”V亮出尖爪。

“好吧，那明天再见。”大野猫也不沮丧，他早就习惯了被拒绝。跳上栏杆，他冲V抛个眉眼。

Adiós （再见）！

V嘴角一抽，决定今天花些时间磨磨爪子。如果他真敢明天再来，自己会给他一个血淋淋的教训。这时，他听到微波炉启动的声音。

喵！（别热垃圾食品吃！）

意识到Misty正在做什么的V匆匆朝厨房跑去。

今天的Sparta宠物诊所也很热闹。上午替一只泰迪犬做了接骨手术，给两只猫完成结扎后，Misty照例在V的催促下12点准时吃午饭。

她昨天晚上和今天早上都没时间准备便当，就打电话给外卖餐厅叫了份石锅拌饭。V看着油脂含量过多而显得亮晶晶的大份拌饭，餐盒里稀疏的绿色蔬菜让他感到忧心。每次看Misty吃饭，他都巴不得变成人，先恶狠狠说教她，一边烧好饭，然后继续骂骂咧咧地守着她吃完，一粒米都不准她剩下。

蓦地，他想起早上那只厚脸皮的流浪猫，他把装鸡米花的碗舔得锃亮。

不对，我是想要Misty把营养餐吃得干干净净，而不是垃圾食品。V甩着尾巴，听她把辣乎乎的白菜汤喝得呲溜呲溜响。

“V，我觉得那只大拖把还会到我这儿蹭饭。”Misty喝一口麦茶，说。

来就来，怕什么。V亮出自己锋利的爪子表示无所谓。

“也是，你俩肯定要打起来。”Misty想想V的生活习惯和脾气，若有所思，“你说，宠物会不会把饲主视作奴隶、情人甚至精神病，还想和饲主玩不健全play？”

你思维也太跳跃了吧。V跳到她腿上，坐好。

喵。（听着，小姐，你在我看来就是个24岁的巨婴。）

然而Misty却夹住V的咯吱窝把他举高高，“V，你肯定是认为我是个提款机对吧？”

喵…（我可嫌弃你了，知道吗？）

Misty长了张乌鸦嘴，这件事在次日早上得到证实。

就算是休假日V也不准她睡懒觉。一记无敌挠痒痒把她挠醒后，V走进客厅，盯着阳台上那个灰白色毛茸茸背影，大脑暂时停止运转。

“早啊，伙计！”疑似热爱垃圾食品的长毛怪转过身，热情地摇起尾巴。

“你走开。”V坐在落地窗内侧，高傲地挺胸抬头，“这里是我家。”

“别这么见外嘛，看看我带谁来串门了。”长毛怪偏过头。

V顺着视线，看到一团黑布，黑布微微起伏着，显然里边藏了什么。

“瞧啊！”长毛怪从黑布里叼起一只雪白的小奶猫。

V眼角一抽，“…你儿子？”天，哪只母猫会和这个脏兮兮的怪胎好上？

“不不不，这是我侄子Nero。你可以叫我Dante。”

“噢，别，你这是在侮辱我喜欢的名著。”

“你喜欢看书！真不愧是知识分子养的猫，够讲究。”

我还会弹钢琴、听懂外语节目。V在心里炫耀，但不会因为Dante带来一只可怜兮兮的小东西就慷慨地放他们进来。天晓得这公猫是不是从哪儿偷来的小奶猫。V隐隐觉得，Dante是为了达到目的就不择手段的类型。这是流浪猫想要在野外求生并取得一定地位，必须具备的冷酷特质。

不过V后来才知道，符合这个结论的其实是Dante的同胞兄弟，Nero的亲爹。

没一会儿，裹着浴巾的Misty冲完澡走出来，刚把吸管插入常温奶包装里。

“哇呜，看我发现了什么！”不顾V的喵喵劝阻，她兴冲冲地拉开落地窗，把Nero捧在手心里，“可能是布偶混暹罗，也可能是伯曼混土耳其安哥拉…虽然是杂交小猫，不过你可爱极了。”

开心地把Nero高高举起，她动作幅度太大，浴巾松了。正在和Dante对峙的V发出一声惊慌的叫声。

喵——（快、快把浴巾裹回去！）

Dante趁机溜进室内，叼住窗帘，绅士地把它拉拢。

“呃，刚才是失误…嘿嘿。”Misty把Nero放到沙发上，重新把浴巾裹紧。

Dante绕着她走一圈。喵~（身材不错~）

V一言不发地给了他一巴掌。Nero则在这时候睁开眼睛，他饿了。

咪…（好饿呀。）

V看在他可怜兮兮的份上，勒令Dante原地待着，不准把脏脚印踩得到处都是，再舔舔Nero的头示意Misty会想办法的。

“目测一个月多一点，而且发育得不算好，可能是一窝中的末胎。”Misty再次把Nero放在手心里仔细观察，她看向Dante，“那个啥，这是你的崽？”

问着，她伸手朝他肚子一摸，“好吧，你没奶。”

Dante直接愣在原地。那地方被摸了，被摸了…V眯起眼睛，笑话他活该。

“V，不准大拖把跳到沙发上也不准他在家里撒尿。我要带这个小家伙去诊所。”交代完，Misty迅速穿好衣服，用新毛巾包着Nero出门了。

不用提醒V也会这么做，但她这么说，不就意味着Dante被允许到家里蹭吃蹭喝了吗？V幽怨又气恼地瞪Dante。对方倒不介意，在客厅里找个能照到太阳的地方，趴下打盹。

“知道吗，如果我不带我侄子过来，他爹能把他折腾死。”Dante打着呵欠说道。

V暂时撇开自来熟的Dante。他也有些担心Nero的情况，便坐在他旁边等待下文。

Dante翻了个身，用地板挠痒痒，“我有个叫Vergil的兄弟，亲兄弟。可我们性格完全不一样。虽然现在都混得不错，但我很随和，和别的狗啊、麻雀啊能很快成为朋友，但Vergil就是典型的冷血大魔头，你懂的，典型的武力派。”

“我能理解。”别说流浪猫，V也见过不少控制欲和野心都很强的家养宠物。只要他们一来，诊所里保准闹得不可开交。

“Vergil和花店的暹罗猫一直有点暧昧，不过我是在那姑娘和主人搬家走的时候才知道我其实有了一窝侄儿侄女。我老哥大概是希望有谁能继承自己的街头地位，也可能是想纪念这段感情吧，他把Nero带了回来。不过我觉得他多半是硬抢的，因为他回来的时候脸上有很滑稽的抓伤。”

“幼稚的丈夫，不合格的父亲。”

“所以我得做点什么。先不提Nero会不会成长为下一个冷血霸道的打架狂，至少我不能看他有自保能力前，成天饿肚子。他还太小，得喝奶，最好吃点营养膏。”

V端详Dante闭着眼的懒洋洋模样，叹气，“我之前对你有些偏见，现在我向你道歉。稍等。”

“你去哪儿？”Dante坐起来。

“给你找块毛巾把脚擦干净，否则我不允许你去厨房吃东西。”

就这样，这对叔侄入住了Misty的公寓。

【3】

在Misty的垃圾食品诱惑和V反复多次的拳头教育下，Dante学会了安分地看家而不是拆家。

偶尔Dante的麻雀和斑鸠朋友会到阳台来蹭吃蹭喝，Misty也大方招待了他们。

另外Misty带Dante去诊所里配套的美容室做了全套洗剪吹，灰白色的邋遢拖把摇身一变成了纯白帅猫，一双漂亮的淡蓝色眼睛也露了出来。

诊所熟客和同事都羡慕Misty，觉得她捡了个大可爱，还有个小可爱是Nero。Misty不休假的时候他都被寄养在诊所，直到他身体发育得和同龄小猫一样健壮有力。

以为再也见不到妈妈和兄弟姐妹而沮丧的Nero，一下子拥有了很多喜爱他的大朋友，Nero开心极了。他也第一次见到叔叔Dante的本来面目，对他感到亲切。虽然他和父亲Vergil长得几乎一模一样，但Vergil才不会替自己舔毛洗澡，更不会像干爹V那样陪自己玩玩具，示范爬猫抓架。而且Nero特别崇拜V还听得懂人类外语，会弹钢琴。

至于Vergil，别说稍微像样点的娱乐消遣，他根本就没给Nero准备过玩具，哪怕一根鸟羽毛。他最常干的事情就是叼着Nero巡视领地。

臭爸爸！每次回忆起来，Nero都觉得挺气的。

准备下班Misty看过手机信息，兴奋地欢呼，“好消息！我明天后天连休！”

Nero正趴在她办公桌上的藤条小窝里,听她这么说他也开心极了。Misty休假就意味着自己可以跟着她回家。他也喜欢这个活泼的人类女人。她从不给自己吃难吃又不好消化的生肉，这也是Vergil办不到的事。

喵？（好吧，连续两晚上的恐怖片之夜，准备好了吗？）

V跳到桌上问Nero。

每逢休假日，只要不出门，Misty都会挑一部高评分的恐怖片作为睡前消遣。以前被她抱在怀里充当情绪缓冲器的是V，现在变成了块头更大、更不怕被揉被挤的Dante。

这个老流氓倒喜欢得很。两个钟头下来，他就像做了个五星级的精油spa，容光焕发。

至于Nero，他还理解不了那些镜头和音效的恐怖之处，只觉得观察Misty一惊一乍的表情很有趣。

咪！（当然，我一点不怕！）

Nero从小窝里跳出来，回答V的问题，希望晚上快点到来。

然而今晚的恐怖片之夜没有照常进行。Misty接了家里一通电话，凭她对母亲的了解，要是不赶紧去赴约，她之后别想过独居的好日子。

“同志们，我得去相个亲，准确地说，是去大酒店吃自助餐。我很快就回来。”Misty稍微花了点心思，化个妆，挑一条既不保守也不风骚的连衣裙，喷了点香水。

可能香水已经过期了，Misty也不知道是哪一年的圣诞节或者感恩节别人送她的，闻味道倒还凑合。不过V清楚这香水不仅过期了，还是Misty的一个追求者在前年的除夕夜送她的。

看女主人踩着高跟鞋风风火火地出门，Dante同情地拍V的背，“辛苦你了。”

“罢了，我习惯了。”

Nero走过来和两只大猫排排坐，“那晚上怎么玩啊？”

V安排道：“你可以和Dante看电视看到10点，但声音小点。中途记得温习一下昨天我教的单词，睡觉前我会抽背。”

Dante笑起来，“真像个好妈妈。”

V冷眼给了他一巴掌：“我是公的。”

Nero哈哈笑着，蓦地想起Vergil，虽然不喜欢他，但俩猫到底是父子关系。Nero叹口气，看向窗外不停有闪电落下的黑夜，“爸爸在找我吗？他会找吗？”

Dante揉揉被打过的面部，“可能吧。”

Nero赌气道：“不，他不会找我。他肯定不会因为我放弃守他的地盘，那个守财奴，猫中的葛朗台、迂腐的泼留希金！”

Dante困惑地看V，“他在说什么啊？”

“Nero，给你的文盲叔叔普及一下四大吝啬鬼。”V摇头，“顺带你父亲这种行为用吝啬形容也不算太恰当。”

“好吧，反正我不喜欢他就是。”Nero咕哝，把V给自己讲过的故事逐一说给Dante听。

V去了厨房，开始准备晚饭——成年猫猫粮，幼猫猫粮外加一支营养膏。

Misty很感谢今晚的骤雨，她有充分合适的理由婉拒男方再开车带她去别处的邀请。她赶在雨倾盆而落之前回了家。

“你们真是不知道我妈给物色了个什么混球种…马……什么情况？”

Misty怔然看着好像被龙卷风袭击过的客厅，长得和Dante一模一样的大猫正和他对峙。而Nero和V待在猫抓架的最上层。恍惚间，她觉得新来的白猫可能是Nero的妈。

“好吧，我大概知道你为什么不请自来了。”Misty站到两只大猫中间，看向Nero的家属，“不过我得说教一下你，你儿子是典型的营养不良，你都怎么把他喂大的？你以为小猫是野草吗，种子丢到地里就会自动长大长壮？这都行的话，还有动物医院什么事儿？尊重一下我的职业好吗？”

说着，Misty向大白猫展示自己的兽医执照。

Vergil本来想直接跳起来给她两爪子，但他无可避免心虚了。他确实不知道如何照顾一个异常弱小的生命，长期在街头流浪的生活只教会他如何利用武力厮杀出一条活路。

力量，只有变得强大，拥有足够力量才能立足于这个残酷的世界。这是他想要教会儿子Nero的道理。难道在他认清这个现实前，自己还得陪他玩玩幼稚的过家家？

Vergil陷入困扰，抬头看去。和他四目相对的Nero立即别过脸，躲到V的身后。

罢了，当他没有这么个没出息的儿子。Vergil一言不发地走出客厅，向瓢泼的夜雨纵身一跃。

这个晚上，Misty和家里的三只猫都睡不着。

她衣服没换，妆也没卸，也没心情收拾狼藉的客厅。躺在沙发上，Misty满脑子都是那只大白猫走之前的眼神，又气愤又受伤还很失望的眼神。

“我是不是把话说得太重了…？”长期和动物打交道，她一直认为他们是通人性的，可以理解人类的语言和情绪。

Nero比刚来时要健壮许多。他从地上跳到沙发上，趴在她腹部。V说过，人这个地方受凉就会生病。Nero其实很惊喜父亲总算找到这里，但他一张口就斥责自己是个没骨气的东西，然后又迁怒Dante。长期厮混街头的大猫发起狠来异常凶猛。要不是V及时把自己叼到猫抓架上，肯定会被误伤。

“唉，我觉得我得把那家伙给你找回来。”Misty坐起来，把Nero放回他的窝。

一直蹲坐在沙发靠背的V朝Misty叫一声。

（小姐，外边在下雨。）

还在舔舐伤口的Dante向V摇头，低声表示以Misty的性格，她说什么就会做什么。

很快她就换好衣服，披上雨衣带好伞。

Nero就交给你了。Dante跟在Misty身后，眼神嘱咐V。

Nero不放心地跟过来。

让他们去吧。V舔一下他的头，让他别担心。

发现Dante瘸着腿固执地跟在自己身后，Misty无奈地让这只毛茸茸的大号牛皮糖趴在自己肩头。

迎面吹来凌乱的夜雨，头顶雷声滚滚，她也不知道那只大白猫去了哪里，没有任何头绪。但即便一无所获，也比窝在家里什么都不做的好，至少走上街头会让她心里好受些。

初春的夜雨依稀带着冬的余韵，她走在寂静的街道，不自觉打冷战。Dante知道她为何执意出门，感激又怜惜地蹭她的脸。

真是个好女人。他这么想着。就这样陪Misty走了半小时，看她彻底浑身湿透，Dante觉得今晚就到此为止。他了解自己的兄弟。Vergil是只狠得下心的猫，他说离开就离开，凭她的脚程是追不上的。

Dante跳下Misty的肩头，正要叼住她裤管强制要求她回家。

阿嚏！她打了个响亮的喷嚏。

瞧吧瞧吧，快感冒了吧，快回家！Dante绕着她打转，一个劲催。

“那家伙没问题吗？”Misty揉揉还在发痒的鼻子，低头问他。

那家伙自然指的是Vergil。Dante不禁翻起白眼。他能有什么问题，他聪明得很、狡猾得很、怕水得很，从来不会让自己淋湿。

被Dante纠缠着，Misty不得不原路返回，顺带把他抱起来。

“伤口碰了水容易发炎感染，你流浪这么久会不知道这个道理？”

听她这么问，Dante稍微失神。不经意抬眼，视线穿过不停从伞沿滴下的雨水，看到一个一闪而过的白色身影，是Vergil。看到消失在街头拐角的兄弟，Dante也不知道他哪来的勇气淋雨。

第二天，不出三只猫所料，Misty感冒了，头昏脑涨地在床上躺了大半天。除了下床喝水吃药上厕所，她陷入被窝，嘴里偶尔说两句胡话。

V兴致缺缺地坐在钢琴椅上。他量过她的体温，知道她今天晚上就能醒来，病情会好转，但在她没法清楚说话前，他都打不起精神。Nero还是隔着被子趴在她肚皮上。他看向V垂下并轻微晃动的漆黑尾巴，换做平时他会很感兴趣地和它做游戏，但现在他一点心情都没有。

Dante试着跳上猫抓架的第一层，但受伤的后腿使不上劲。病倒的Misty似乎让整个家的时间都停滞不前了。

快到午夜12点，她才完全苏醒。彻底睡够觉，她正想坐起，不经意看到窝在肚皮上的白色毛团，是Nero。Dante靠着猫抓架也蜷成一团。而钢琴椅上的V第一次展露四仰八叉的睡姿。

窗台上还有只猫，但状态是清醒的。

Vergil，Nero的父亲端坐着，洁白的长尾巴围绕四足温驯地画出一个圈。雨早就在清晨时分停止，窗外的夜色是一片无垠的深蓝，白猫清亮的淡蓝眼睛好像宝石浮动在朦胧的月光中。真是只优雅的野猫。

看到他脖子上空空如也，Misty不禁这么想。她抱住还呼呼大睡的Nero下床，把他递给Vergil。但Vergil不急着叼走Nero，而是嗅了嗅她的手。临走前，他又回头多看了她一眼。

Misty趴在窗台上对他笑，“你可以经常来串门，我不是在家就是上班去了，我在Sparta诊所做兽医。”

Vergil轻甩一下尾巴，似乎表示自己知道了。

他叼住Nero，敏捷地跳跃在楼房之间，两抹雪白遁入了夜色。

【4】

老牌宠物诊所Sparta，今天也是宠满为患的一天。

“我邻居的小孩说，他昨天放学回家的路上在二号街的垃圾中转站看见Nero了，还是白乎乎的，挺干净，就是没见长肉。”

Misty听实习小护士这么一讲，心情沉了沉。为什么他会出现在那种地方？

喵嗷…（我和Dante今天下午去那儿蹲点好了）

V用粉嘟嘟的肉球按她的手背，跳下桌子朝住院区走。Dante被聘任为诊所的工作猫，负责安抚住院的宠物。但这个毛茸茸的大家伙更讨女孩子们的喜欢。一周不到，他又被喂胖两斤，逼得Misty把他带健身房进行有氧运动。

跑，给我可劲儿跑！Misty叉腰站在一旁，颇有万恶的资产家派头。至于这对组合让这家健身房短时间内吸纳了不少新会员，那是后话。

晚上的手术因为宠物主人临时有事被取消，Misty得以下个早班。

“V，Dante，回家咯。”因为明天起有两天连休，她准备好大号便携猫箱，但唤了几声都看不到熟悉的黑白身影。

“我下午吃点心的时候看到V和Dante在后院的墙上晒太阳。后来我就不知道他们又去哪儿了。”路过的同事说。

Dante有时会闲不住到处逛悠，但V可不会像他这样散漫，更不会被同化。好像之前V喵喵喵地给我说了些什么。Misty想去诊所周围走走，说不定能看到他俩。

“我先回去了，今天大家都辛苦了。”打卡下班，她向值夜班的同事挥挥手。

走出诊所，门口的鹅掌枫掉了一片叶子飘到她头顶。再抬头望去，红色的植物衬得傍晚的天空更绚烂，很像暖色调的油彩被随意搅拌后全部朝西边泼去。

如果这时候下起雨，雨水会不会也有颜色？

又会不会是柑橘味和葡萄味的什锦混合？

只是看日落就看饿了的Misty，脑里边的想象棉花糖似的膨起来，对甜食的期待感撑得胃发出咕咕的附议。路过附近的西餐厅，她看到门口的宣传架上贴有新品图片。

“帕斯卡酸奶口味披萨？”

吃惯了肉类披萨，尝试甜甜的口味似乎不错。看着宣传画里绵软雪白的酸奶内馅，Misty联想到Nero。白乎乎，干净，就是他没见长肉。

这可不行啊。Misty叹着气，进西餐厅打包了一份九寸奥尔良鸡肉口味披萨，一份九寸帕斯卡酸奶口味披萨，还有五杯小杯温牛奶。

“如果您要准备五人餐的，建议您再选两三款小食呢。”店员亲切地说。

Misty摇摇头，“足够了，他们胃口还没那么大。”

走出西餐厅，她感觉吹在身上的风冷了几分。现在是真正入秋的季节，大地在自然回冷。同时冷静下来的还有她的理性。

“唉，为什么脑子发热要买这么多？”她掂量手里不轻的大号打包盒，走起路来五杯温牛奶也跟着晃晃悠悠，仿佛随时会溅出来。

二号街的垃圾站离这儿可不近，怎么可能见得着他俩。没有特定的路线，Misty低着头凭感觉走着，有时能踩到自己的影子，有时候迎着夕阳的方向被光线照得睁不开眼睛。

“妈妈，说好了，我考到全班第一，你要买一只柯基给我！”放学的孩子嘴里吃着巧克力香蕉，手上兴奋地比划。

“依你，养一只心形屁股的柯基。嗯，臭烘烘的桃心。”

“别笑，你总不能让他不拉屎吧！”

孩子的妈妈捂着嘴笑得更大声，还有周围路人，包括Misty。童心最为勇敢，可以直率地说出自己的诉求。

走了很长一阵，她还没找到V和Dante，但心里有个想法逐渐清晰，和暮色相反地变得明朗。她急急走进了离得最近的一家复印店，想要什么果然要坦白出来才行。

“请帮我把这份文档打印两份，一式两份。”

她神色非常认真，引得店员忍不住偷瞄她飞快录入的文字——

****监护人申请书** **

****申请事项：** **

****申请人：** **

****被申请猫：** ** ****

****请求被申请猫同意申请人担任** ** ****Nero** ** ****的监护人…** **

“很奇怪吗？”Misty问愣住的店员。

店员忍不住转头看一眼挂历，“今天不是四月一啊。”

Misty万恶的资本主义派头又出现了，她叉腰、昂首、吐字铿锵，“谁恶作剧了，我在办正经事儿呢，麻烦你配合一下。”

同时，在二号街垃圾站蹲点已久的V和Dante总算见到了那对白色身影。

虽然和Dante是一窝的猫，但Vergil相当爱干净，带Nero出现在垃圾站纯属路过，顺带给附近的喽啰猫打声招呼——这是我儿子。

身手笨拙的猫才会守着垃圾站讨生活，这是Vergil的观点，他也正在给Nero灌输这个想法，不希望他将来是只不独立的大猫。

所以…

V和Dante这两只明显成年的猫儿为什么像雕塑似的蹲垃圾站外墙上一动不动？

Vergil不了解V这只典型的家养猫，但Dante好歹能和自己打得五五开，难道被人养了一阵给养废了？

“V，Dante！”Nero一见到他俩就跟见了蝴蝶一样，一下子窜出去，四只脚丫和尾巴都蹦蹦摇摇，快活得不得了。

Vergil罕有地感到挫败，他教给Nero“沉稳、冷酷”的行为准则在这个傍晚付诸东流。

“这小子精气神不错，没小护士说得那么糟啊。”许久没和侄子见面的Dante对V说，然后动作轻快地跳下墙。

叔侄俩完全不介意垃圾站外边脏兮兮的地面，嘻嘻哈哈滚做一团，V和Vergil同时交换一个眼神，立即达成一致。出身不同但对整洁有着一致追求的家猫野猫，向着他们伸出了嫌弃的爪。

Vergil上下打量Nero的白色皮毛，嗯，四舍五入还是白的。没规定做爸爸的总要无条件给孩子舔毛洗澡。Vergil暂时把他放置一边。

Dant倒是无所谓身。“Nero，过来。”他招呼侄子，然后给他洗澡。

V心里涌现出对Dante的敬佩，同时也松了口气。毕竟Nero在家的那段时间，是他在负责这孩子的清洁卫生。

于是，V和Vergil，这对出身不同但对整洁有着一致追求的家猫野猫又同时看向彼此。突然有种相见恨晚的感慨了，说不定能交个朋友。

“你们来这儿做什么？”Vergil看在V的面子上，没叼着被洗干净的Nero走掉。

“还能干嘛，担心你把Nero养得营养不良啊。”Dante从来都心直口快。

Vergil很想挠他一爪子，他总是顶着和自己一模一样的脸说着令猫恼火的话。

“但我看Nero状态还不错，你有心了。”V客气地圆场，心想Dante再多嘴就挠他一爪子。

很少有猫敢当着Vergil的面点评他的育儿成果，即便他自己都知道自己这方面经验匮乏得可怜。

“没别的事，我们就走了。”Vergil向V点点头，叫上Nero准备离开。

“我不能再玩会儿吗？”Nero盯着V似是故意缓慢晃动的黑尾巴，心痒痒。

Vergil一眼看穿儿子的心思，不冷静地豁出去了，说：“我的尾巴也能玩。”

“真的假的，耶！”Dante一下子扑上去。

这家伙还没来得及给自己洗澡，所以…

V理所当然地叼着Nero去了没有撕扯、空气又清新的地方。他在诊所修炼出了丰富的叼小猫经验，Nero在他的恰到好处的咬合中惬意地眯眼，“我真的不喜欢打架、争地盘，我喜欢和你弹钢琴、看电视。我好想Misty，我可以见她吗？”

“当然，我和Dante就是因此来找你的。”

“真的，太好了！V，你说，Misty她也在想我吗？是我想她多一些，还是她想我多一些？”

“你猜。”

“我怎么可能知道嘛。但是，我希望我多一些。就算她不想我，我可以把的想念分给她，这样我们又能相互想着对方啦！”

诊所值班护士听到猫叫声，视线朝前台望去。

“哎呀，V，还有Nero！”她惊喜地抱起两只猫，对V说，“晚上手术取消了，Misty医生已经下班，她那会儿还在找你和Dante呢！”

自认为把时间算得精准的V没料到会发生这种情况。这时候，Dante也把Vergil带来诊所。

喵，喵喵。（小姐姐，好痛呀。）

Dante蹭着护士的小腿，亮出被Vergil咬过的爪子。

至于Vergil，他只是从白猫变成了灰猫，Dante没真的动口动手。不过这对Vergil造成的心情冲击不亚于被别的公猫拍了一巴掌。

V耐心等护士把Dante的皮外伤处理好，一边对Vergil父子说明Misty的情况。

“我要去找她！”Nero立即想朝外跑。

Vergil按住他尾巴，“鲁莽，从何找起？”

V忖道：“以Misty的性子，她会先试着找我和Dante，但不会一直找。她放心我们不会有事，所以会返回家里继续等。”

Dante点头，“也是噢，我上次去那家披萨店蹭吃蹭到半夜，她还给我留了窗。”

V冷冷提醒，“如果家里因此失窃，你负全责。”

Nero一刻不想耽搁，“快回家，我们快回去找她呀！不然她该多担心呐！”

这话在Vergil听来不怎么舒坦。Nero从来不会这么着急地回他的地盘，从来没露出这么迫切灼热的眼神。

那个女人…

他承认自己对照顾小猫的经验比不过兽医，但是……

“老哥，你也跟我回去吧。”Dante很清楚Vergil的心思，给他一个台阶。

V也了解Vergil作为野猫中的王者有他习惯性秉持的傲慢和心气，于是好生附和一句，“你是Nero的父亲，也不会放心把他就这么交给我们吧。”

“哼，你们又不敢把他怎样。”

话是这么说，但Vergil还是老实跟了过去。然而Misty不在家里。

“你不说这女人会在家里等吗？”

V没想到Vergil比Nero还先问自己，有些懵。不过好像特意要给V解围似的，玄关响起钥匙开门的声音。

“Misty！”Nero兴冲冲跑过去。

她刚开门就被Nero撞上，也顾不得他抓着自己衣服挂在胸前，她只想着保持平衡，不把手里的打包盒摔出去。

喵。（你可算回来了。）

V见到她松了口气，摇一下尾巴。

“Nero，你怎么到我这儿来了？还有V，你和Dante都遛哪儿去了？对了，我买了披萨和…”Misty看到Vergil，愣在原地。

买五人份的牛奶不算失误。她和他对视一阵才回神，放下Nero折身去厨房。她心里有些慌，因为一式两份的《监护人申请书》。

“是那家店的新品耶，酸奶馅披萨！Misty你真棒！”Dante嗅了嗅外卖盒，兴奋地狂蹭Misty的腿。

Misty听他喵个没完，知道他嘴馋的毛病又犯了。

“明天我会好好锻炼你的，你就趁现在好、好、挣、扎、吧。”她向脚边的大白猫露出残忍的微笑。

“叔叔你确实要减肥了。”Nero进厨房，摸了摸Dante的肚子，又软又鼓。

把披萨和牛奶热好，Misty招呼四只猫一块吃。五杯牛奶被完美地均分了。

“我以为你俩去二号街的垃圾站了，结果过去一看，连只耗子都看不到。就只有先回来了。”Misty吃着，一边和猫儿们解释自己的迟到。

我们其实是错过了啦。V喵了一声。

Misty并不懂，只是笑着摸他的头，再用余光看向Vergil。他吃不惯披萨，只舔牛奶，又瞄准没有人注意到他的间隙，赶紧再舔俩口。

“那个，我想和你商量个事。”Misty对他说，一并把一式两份的《监护人申请书》拿出来，“在Nero能独立生存前，我可以照顾他吗？”

【Fin】

阿嚏！Nero打了大大的喷嚏。

“没办法，我和邻居都挺喜欢这种鸳鸯茉莉，这个春天将就一下嘛。”Misty在玄关穿好鞋，讨好揉了揉他的头。

喵呜…（邻居就算了，可你想要种也不是不行。）

“不好，得快点了，不然绝对要迟到。”

喵！（喂，你换双平底鞋再跑！）

“回来给你带好吃的，Bye！”

砰。防盗门被关上。Nero今日份的早间哆嗦也没能顺利传递给Misty。但他可以哆嗦别的猫。

“Dante，不要吃了就躺下，起来，去外边跑几圈再回来。”

“侄子呀，我老了…”Dante懒洋洋地掀起眼皮。

长大的Nero已经能用修长的身躯投下一袭阴影，再不是那个会被一爪子拍倒的小家伙。

“不行，Misty说了你需要坚持运动。”他亮出爪子，不介意付诸武力。

“诶诶，别学你爸啊，我一把老骨头经不起折腾。”Dante咕哝着起身，从落地窗的门缝钻出去，“要来监督我吗？”

“不了。V今天在诊所，我得看好家。”Nero在窗前坐下，阳光把他剔透的蓝眼睛照得光彩动人。

“Nero，我们是猫哟。”

“这和是猫是狗没关系，难道不该为她做这种事吗，又不麻烦。”

是不麻烦，但挺枯燥的。Dante默默看着Nero，觉得他到底是Vergil的儿子，多少继承了那种性质沉默的执着和耐心。

不过我的小猫一定和我一样开朗外向，喜欢自由奔走在风中。Dante心里得意地憧憬，在绽放的鸳鸯茉莉丛间穿梭，雪白的皮毛染上了阳光和春花的香氛。

晒了小会儿太阳，Nero准备温习昨晚V教的钢琴旋律。

“嘿，你就是Nero吧？”阳台外，一只脖子上挂着骷髅装饰的棕黑母猫问道。她是家猫，但搭讪态度像野猫。

“我是，你是谁？”Nero转身看她。

“我叫Nico，介意我进来吗？放心，我脚很干净。Kyrie，我的主人的卫生意识很好。”

Nero默默咀嚼Kyrie这个名字，恍然，这是上周才搬入这栋公寓的住户，是个歌舞剧编曲人。

“请进。”Nero客气地招呼。

“啊哈，谢啦。”Nico走起路像Dante那般随性，符合她活泼靓丽的眼神，“起初要搬家那会儿我还闹情绪呢，哪知道这公寓这么舒服。噢，我指的‘声音’，因为还没听到野生公猫在外头吼上大半夜，棒极了。”

“安安静静，这不是夜晚该有的样子吗？”Nero说话带上些愉悦的尾音，似是自豪。

Nico说：“我家在5-3，欢迎来玩，我知道你会点钢琴。顺带，4-3有只叫Morison的罗德西亚脊背犬，和我一样受主人影响，他是个懂爵士乐的老江湖。”

Nero早就认识Morison，不禁怀疑地看她，“怪了，你为什么知道我会钢琴。还有，你给我说这些有什么目的？”

“你叔叔可是个万事通，这片区没他不知道的情报。”

“他啊，确实…”

“总之，我想组个音乐同好会，优先拉拢近处的伙伴。”

Nero从Nico闪闪发光的眼神能看出她是真的喜欢音乐，可他对钢琴的爱好谈不上狂热。起初是憧憬V的博学多才，自己才笨拙模仿。

“别勉强，我这次来主要是和你打个招呼，以后我们就是邻居了，想要歌剧院的票可以找我，我有办法让Kyrie搞到手！”Nico脖子上的骷髅挂饰随她步伐发出叮叮当当的响声。

Nero听着这清脆的声音，慢慢解开刚才的困惑。

那是发生在两个月前的一件事——

Misty胆子不算大，可是她就是喜欢看惊悚片。连休日前夜，她经人推荐下载了一部外国电影，网上评价颇高，看点是配乐和剧情反转。

在诊所工作了一天，V和Dante困得厉害，吃过饭就早早歇在各自窝里。Misty只好让Nero陪自己度过惊险刺激的90分钟。

起初一人一猫，一个盘腿做地上，一个趴沙发上。第15分钟，第一个小高潮出现，她当即甩开嚼得正欢的红薯干，把Nero抱紧了直到电影结束。之后她失眠，老觉得床底藏了东西。

Nero坐在枕头上静静陪她，她还是无法冷静。无意间，他想到V教的勃拉姆斯摇篮曲……

回忆到这儿，Nero心想年幼的自己没有畏难放弃真是太好了。他跳上钢琴凳，用毛茸茸的长尾巴掸过黑白琴键，抬爪轻搭。

在巡视地盘途中遇到瞎逛的Dante，Vergil习惯性冷着脸和他拌了一会儿嘴。蓦地，没有来由，他很想见Nero。

虽然Nero已是成年的猫儿，但不曾提过离开那里。Vergil也不催促。时间把他的心打开，让他学会尊重和让步。

至于Misty制作的那一式两份的《监护人申请书》，身为猫的Vergil一个字看不懂，但他可以理解她的想法。但可别让他有机会找见那两份文件。一想到自己在上边留了猫爪印，Vergil心里有种被戏弄的羞耻感。

都怪Misty挑的红印泥一点都不好洗，Vergil至今还郁闷呢。心里一边装着对孩子的想念，一边又是对她的埋怨，Vergil走在去公寓的路上。

风里有别样的花香，和Dante皮毛散发的味道一致。离目的地不远了。Vergil有些欣喜地加快速度，又在听到钢琴旋律时情不自禁慢下来。

音符太阳雨一搬透明温暖，像白色纤维的反光，蓝色玛瑙的清澈。

Vergil不知道该用什么词语形容此刻的心情，既是自豪的、欣慰的，也是微涩的。

每次来见Nero的路上，在那栋公寓附近，他永远见不到雄性间的打斗撕扯。Dante不屑参与这种行为，唯一的解释就是Nero掌管着这片区域，用不同于自己的低调方式。

我们到底是父子。Vergil甩动一下尾巴，朝紫白色花朵开得正盛的阳台点点头，折身离开。

Misty嘴里叼着吐司，一下公交车就看到走路上的矫健身影，“呀，是你。”

Vergil驻足，看着她。他深邃的蓝眼睛无声地问：你不去上班吗？

通勤高峰已经过去，车站只有Misty一人，她放松地和Vergil说话，“我糊涂了，今天明明有同事和我调了班。要和我一路回去吗，我新订了一个牌子的牛奶，不知道味道会不会好些。”

Vergil喜欢喝牛奶，她发现了。

本不打算和Nero见面，想着他已成长为能独当一面的大猫，是有朝一日能与自己平起平坐的年轻雄性，但Vergil因为Misty的话动摇了。身体比内心更先“叛变”，等他回神，自己已经向她探出头，好像要朝她怀里跳去。

快停下，她接不住的！

心里分外抗拒地想着，Vergil却输给了这颗星球的引力。

“嘿哟！”Misty眼疾手快地把提包直接丢掉，抱稳了Vergil。

她身上有花香，是那种紫白色相间的花吧。Vergil感觉自己被这种味道紧紧包裹，还有洗发乳、化妆品、指甲油、衣服柔顺剂，从她嘴里呵出的气息里也带有烘焙谷物的香气。

也是，她还叼着那块吐司呢。嗯，我不爱这种白吐司。如果是有馅料的司康我会考虑。第一次和人类亲密接触的Vergil正逻辑混乱地思考，并未发觉尾巴正有节奏地摇晃。

Misty放下心不在焉地大白猫，囫囵吞咽余下干粮，笑着咕哝，“你可比Dante苗条多了，要他跳过来，能把我肋骨撞断！”

喵！（别把我和那头猪相提并论！）

凶巴巴地回应，但尾巴摇得更开心了。

Misty看得出Vergil心情不错，但不强求他到家里做客，寒暄几句就先走了。Vergil注视她的背影，片刻，他跟上去。

儿子和父亲怎么可能平起平坐呢？哼！

Vergil在心里发表一番慷慨的劝说，就这么理直气壮地跟在Misty身边。她多了一个惊悚片陪伴者，那是后话。

总之今天的公寓想必会很热闹，贤惠能干的V自然又要加班处理家长里短。

斯巴达，喵~


	12. 【番外】蓝蔷薇私奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空背景，非写实描写。植物与人类的奇幻羁绊。其中尼禄=蓝蔷薇。

【1】

下雪的冬天，小女孩握着被折断的扫帚走近我，胳膊上带有淤青。我看她模样陌生，该是这所孤儿院的新住客。孩子们来来往往，我习惯了。

她坐在我根系旁边，拿出一些布条试着修好扫帚。一会儿，一些汹涌的浪花从她眼中喷出来，把我从迷糊的睡意中彻底烫醒。这是我第一次被雨露之外的液体滋润。端详她，我忽然意识到自己不只是一株植物，不能除了沐浴阳光、与鸟闲话就无所事事。植物的最大价值，我作为一株蔷薇，认真汲取至少两年沃土和光热才能结出的苞蕾，不正是为了绽放出比太阳更绚烂的光辉吗？

我希望为她开一朵漂亮的太阳。花园里有很多蓝蔷薇，我也是其中之一。但我会努力成为最温暖的一朵蓝色太阳。

就这样，直到第三年的春天，我依旧没有绽放。

【2】

第五年秋天。经是少女的她被院长安排独自清扫花园。我的银杏邻居希望她能等到没有风的时候再来，自己并不是有意挑这种时候落下老叶给她添麻烦。

银杏问我：为什么银杏的叶子经不起风吹？

我说：没有植物的叶子能承受。

这时，一阵大风刮来。银杏哎哟哎哟地瑟瑟发抖。少女卷曲的棕色头发荡漾起华丽的波浪线。她的发丝也是我的憧憬，那代表植物枝干和心脏的颜色，令我感觉彼此的心跳一定会在某一刻于风中合二为一。

我对大海的正式想象也始于这种流动性的美妙图画，之前无论听家燕和椋鸟如何描述，我都想象不出一碧万顷的波澜。直到一只白鹳对我说：蓝蔷薇，看着那个人类女孩的头发，想象月亮给它勾线、天空给它着色，这样你就会在风中见到海洋。

起风，她的海泛起涟漪。

如果她和她的伙伴活蹦乱跳，人鱼的宫殿就在海面沉浮。

如果她难过，我就跟海水一样波光粼粼。

但无论少女多么符合我对海洋的向往，她依旧代表我作为陆地生灵的命运。那对深绿的眸子，是植物的墓碑和苗床。

五年前，曾把我点燃的液体，椋鸟告诉我那叫“眼泪”，在人类伤心时尤其泛滥。我立即问他如何结束这种泛滥。他想了想，盯着我长有刺的枝干，摇头。他说可惜我没有一双温暖又光洁的手，拥抱是治愈一切的灵药。

我感到遗憾，我无法伸出名为“手”的器官拥抱她。每次看到她流眼泪我只能干着急，徒劳地升高体温，引得蚯蚓和鼠妇连连抱怨。除非正常的光合作用或不慎受伤，植物是不允许无故损失体液的。我相信其他生物也依赖水分，人类体内更是漾满丰沛洁白而且聪慧的汁水。如果她流泪，灵性的生命之源很可能一点点离开她的身体。

植物离了水的就会招来死亡。我也担心她也因此枯萎凋谢，所以我无法原谅令她受伤的人。

当银杏的最后一片老叶飘落，住在仓库的老鼠因为孤儿院请来了灭鼠专家不得不搬迁。他来向我告别，问我为何一直没有开花。

我是这座花园唯一还没有绽放过的蓝蔷薇。

他诧异：难道你其实不是蓝蔷薇？

我抖抖叶片上的寒露：不，我是，但我还不能开花。

老鼠又问：植物不开花，岂不奇怪？

我听到不远处作为孩子们学习地方的小楼响起上课铃声，认为她肯定不会突然出现，便把藏在层层叶丛中的一节黑枝展示给老鼠看。

他瞪着绿豆大的眼睛，忘记说话。

汲取了五年的沃土和光热，我结出了这座花园乃至这座小镇里最毒的花刺。

我是骑士，这是我的剑。

【3】

第六年的春天，孤儿院里来了两个警察。他们和院长到花园谈话，离我不远，我都听见了。

隔壁镇接连有小孩被拐卖，怕这伙人贩子流窜到这里。虽然孤儿院是他们眼中如同羔羊的存在，但又不值得为无权无势的孤儿浪费社会资源。

院长连连点头，在被递过来的文件上签字。

光头警察拍院长肩膀：该加强的巡逻我们一定加强，但也请院方多加提防。

八字胡警察说：天气暖和起来，游客也会变多。如果外地的有钱人家想领养这里的孩子，你可以考虑考虑。

院长再次点头说是，又去厨房拿来三块羊奶酪作为谢礼。

我忍住没向这两个警察刺出毒刺。

【4】

警察来访后，孤儿院的孩子们没有原来调皮捣蛋了。但她还是经常来清扫花园。虽然每个孩子都轮班做里里外外的各种清洁，但花园基本由她一个人负责。我因此多了很多情敌，无关她出落得越来越漂亮。

云彩在头顶酿造完短暂的小雨，她拿起扫把，离开树冠厚重的榛子树。风信子故意掉了几片粉白的花瓣在潭水里，弄碎她的倒影，觉得这样很好玩。他得意地说：瞧，这女孩在为我心神荡漾。

花园里的植物咯咯笑起来，叶片和花瓣随风交织。

少女不得不返回刚清扫得干净的路面。我感到不可理喻。风信子昨天才当着候鸟们的面说他喜欢她，却教唆其他植物给她添麻烦。我气得又一次升高体温，蚯蚓探出头抱怨时，一只上了年纪的百足虫忽的问我：蓝蔷薇，你是不是病了？

【5】

为了结出剧毒的花刺，那一枝凝聚毒素的藤蔓连同新叶日渐漆黑起来。

【6】

第七年春天，我再无法茁芽出正常的绿色枝丫和叶片，仿佛烧焦的丑陋模样几乎要无处遮挡。蚯蚓、鼠妇、百足虫，还有相识已久的家燕与椋鸟也离我而去。嘲笑和咒骂伴随我，我很孤独。每天最欣慰、最恐惧的时候都是听到她飒飒的扫帚声。我们没有过什么，可我还是想做她的骑士，总认为自己这一身不详的漆黑和剧毒是有意义的。

一个蝉鸣的黄昏，孤儿院有个男孩确定将被银行家领养。走运的小子，他和我的少女岁数相同。

他把她叫出来，两个人站在开满莲花的水潭边。他对她说：你和我一起走吧。我把你的事情告诉了养父。他是个惜才的人，一定不想你在这里浪费了绘画的天赋。

虽然我的少女婉拒他，可我第一次知道她竟然会画画。我感觉自己狭隘又梦幻的小世界在崩塌，因为自己其实一点不了她。

这一刻，我身上最后几片墨绿的叶片凋零了。啪。我所有的灯在熄灭，光和热夭折在彼此之间的认知距离。我憧憬的视线被掐死。但无论多么丑陋不堪，我是走不掉的。我的根固定在这里，孤儿院是我一辈子的囚牢。

【7】

孤儿院开始闹鬼，像是电灯无故跳闸，门突然被打开，或者餐盘在众目睽睽中摔在地上。

有叛逆的年长孩子想要离开，去过理想的流浪生活。聪明的孩子选择在领养日好好打扮，乖巧表现。

年幼的孩子看着没有血缘的哥哥姐姐，来回忙碌的大人，抱着破旧的玩具无措地聚在一起，希望晚上能吃到有奶酪的面包。

扎根花园的我为何知道发生在建筑中的事情？

很简单啊。把枝丫蔓延进去就好。

【8】

厨房新来了一个做事的老嬷嬷，是个力气很大的驼背老人，瘸了一条腿。似乎因为唯一的儿子上战场再也没回来，她对小孩子很亲昵，小孩子也喜欢被她举高高。

一天，她做走廊清洁的时候发现探入窗户的我，很不客气地用大剪刀把我的末端剪断，嘴里咕哝的却是烦人的爬山虎。我明明是蔷薇，能开出漂亮蓝花的蔷薇。

为了报复，我一夜之间覆盖她卧室的窗户，黑压压又充满锐刺的地挡住所有光。但我的剧毒还凝聚在主干里。如果有一天，孤儿院发现我就是闹鬼的罪魁祸首，准备把我铲除烧毁，我就把毒液喷射出去。

这个世界我来过，我活着。至于那个关于太阳和骑士的梦，我忘得快差不多了。当完成新的恶作剧，我的意识沿着深埋地下的根须回到主干，她竟然站在我旁边。我卑微而愤怒地希望她可以看见我，听到我请她不要再来花园，至少不要靠近我在的地方。

她似乎有所察觉，竟蹲下来开始扒我根系周围的土壤。

停下！停下！

我怕她发现我藏起的毒刺，慌张极了，情不自禁用新长的、最嫩的一截枝丫缠住她手腕。她诧异地睁大深绿的眼睛，一闪而过的光泽让我恍然意识到今天的黄昏，夕阳无比华丽。过一会儿，我松开枝丫，她站起来，烘焙的麦粒味道的晚风缭绕在周际。是啊，我们俩本来就是这样，中间隔着透明的风，轻浮的风，看笑话的风。

她走了，可是我还在原地，并且仍然喜欢她。我倔强地昂起头，凝视越来越瑰丽的晚霞，带有花边的云层。我原本也该那样美好。

【9】

我们没有过什么，只是我单方面非常迷恋少女。可是她开始频繁来找我，不是在夕阳无比华丽的黄昏，就是在花园洒满星光的深夜，每次都带着画板和一脸严肃的皱眉表情。

今年是我曾立志为她绽放的第八个年头，偶然听到院长和她的对话，她快成年了。原来我刚认识她时，她十岁。时间真是了不起啊。我没想过小女孩现在这么好看。

她坐在没有蚯蚓松土而显得干硬的地上，我们面对面。我不确定她是不是在画我。半年前，银杏被大卡车带走，好像是要送去大城市的公园。我不知道这是不是真的，问椋鸟和家燕，他们都说没见过银杏。

孩子成年后必须离开孤儿院。我很怕少女和银杏一样被谁带走，乘上一辆不会归来的大车。不自觉，我又用枝丫抓住她手腕。她已经习惯，照例冷淡地说一声：松开。

我照做，又一动不动盯着她。

这样的日子持续了半个月。之后她就没再出现。即便如此，我也没有再因为情绪上的不满而恶作剧。

【10】

孤儿院迎来一个热闹但平安的万圣节。

那天，少女总算出现。我远远听到很多孩子在欢呼，一边叫着她的名字，一边说她是第一名。因为老嬷嬷近来疏于对仓库的检查，老鼠一家又搬回来了。他替我打听后告诉我，说我的少女去参加了一场绘画比赛，拿了金奖回来。我很高兴，认为自己多少帮上了忙，像是做她的模特。

又过几天，少女来看我。这次没有带画板，她手里有个箱子。

不准动，她对我说。

我几乎要关闭光合作用的气孔。

她从箱子里取出足以以假乱真的塑料叶子、枝条，还有盛开的蓝蔷薇和蔷薇花蕾。老样子，不是在夕阳无比华丽的黄昏，就是在花园洒满星光的深夜，她把这些栩栩如生的假肢安装在我漆黑的残躯。

我要走了。

她深绿的眼睛凝视我，月光揉碎在她话语中。

【11】

其实孤儿院里存在零散的坟冢。那些因为种种意外夭折的孩子至今沉睡在花园中，只有日出的时候他们才会抬起头。生前渴望的幸福就在最上方的灿烂金光中蔓延成辽阔的一片。

每一株向日葵下，都有一个太阳的小小信徒。

但少女说自己的弟弟不会皈依太阳，他一直等她，而她也一直在找他。可我也好想告诉她，我的白昼也不曾依赖太阳，不然我不会是一株蓝蔷薇。

【12】

这是非常混乱的一夜。

命案逃犯、人贩子、盗尸者、院长、警察、老嬷嬷……

孤儿院起了一场大火。

【13】

人就像植物，被给予适量的土壤、水分和光照就能生存。

烧焦的废墟上建起了新的建筑，地母和新的草木慷慨地拥抱了时间的疮痍。

一个有雾的青色早晨，露水打在小女孩棕色的卷发，落到三叶草脆嫩的圆叶片上。她循着某种指引，靠近公园里小小的奇怪房子。房子上爬满漆黑的，仿佛枯死的爬山虎。可爬山虎上还有不屈服于风的叶片。

整间房子好像一颗血管裸露的心脏，活着的。

你在干什么？女孩的父亲跑过来一把抱起她。

爸，我听到房子里有人。

女孩的父亲吓坏了，连连摇头：那一定是鸟在叫，哪里会有人住在那间房子里。

可是，房子不就是拿来住的吗？

对此，他哑然，但对女儿再三强调不可以靠近。

【14】

十五年过去，女孩成了植物学家。她海外留学回来，路过公园，那间房子岿然不动，连黑藤上的叶片都不曾变化。

她长大了，父亲也愿意和她说起关于这间房子的传闻。

市中心的公园存在这么奇怪的建筑，肯定是不被允许的，但施工队屡次遭遇不可描述的怪事后，再无人敢拆毁那间房。

她听了，并不觉得奇怪，反问父亲：要是有人拆咱家的房子，你不同意，他们非要拆，你怎么办？

父亲无言以对。

回国的第一个晚上，她散步时特意绕道去了公园，大胆地靠近那间房，说：我长大啦，我爸再也管不着我了。

黑藤上的叶片似是摇晃几下。

她打着电筒，仔细看了又看，表情恍然地拍脑瓜：哎呀，你哪里是什么爬山虎，你是一株蔷薇！

【15】

在一个朝霞无比华丽的早上，有晨练的市民发现令人心神不安的公园小屋忽然消失，取而代之的是一大片绽放的蓝蔷薇。喷薄的青色在晨曦中灿烂流溢，非常壮观。

她自告奋勇去研究这丛蓝蔷薇，并惊讶地看到他漆黑的枝干上一根刺都没有。

你长得太不科学了！她笑得眼泪流出深绿的眸子，一点学者的严谨都没有。

【16】

新的蔷薇品种被发现，华丽的绽放外观受到大量园艺爱好者的追捧。而真正让这丛蓝蔷薇大放异彩的，是他庞大的根系完整地保护了数名孩童和青少年的遗骸。

经法医鉴定，他们系非正常死亡。以此为线索，曾经轰动一时的孤儿院纵火案和数起儿童拐卖案件陆续告破。

【17】

年轻的植物学家植物学家曾经热衷熬夜，美名其曰青春特权。但自从在家中移栽了蓝蔷薇，她总是无法晚睡，到点了就自然地昏昏欲睡。

这不是好事儿吗？告诉你，有个超有名的命理大师说这蓝蔷薇玄着呢，你可要好好供俸。

听着同事神神秘秘的说法，她瞥嘴：供个鬼！我们是新一代的科学家。科技才是第一生产力，知道吗？

说得好哇，敢问科技能给你找一男朋友吗？我听说了，伯母在给你挑对象。

去去去！

拿工作当借口躲开同事的戏谑，没想到回家还要被才上中学的弟弟继续调侃，气得她一手拿刀一手拿叉，脚上拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地撵着他满屋子跑。

与众不同的蓝蔷薇摇曳在黄昏的风光里，他在笑，声音很快和光缠在了一起，香气布满了整间房屋。

姐弟俩停下来，面面相觑。

老姐，你拿着刀叉干什么？

是哦，我这是在干嘛？

【blue rose】

当我的生命第二次凋零，我才知道自己深深爱上了一个人。

第三次，我仍是蔷薇。

一朵花的价值是什么，人类需要一朵花能尽的最大义务是什么？

时代变迁，而我没有停止思考。因为我不希望我们被允许在一起的时候，是我被谁摘走拿去祭奠她。我爱这个人，不想做她人生的休止符号。

可如果我没有选择，必须要看她躺在棺木中，在牧师咒语般的祈祷中沉沉睡去，那我不愿把自己的死亡捆绑在陌生人的死亡上。我只要她。

剧毒的刺从未消失，但总是把剑耀武扬威地赤裸在外算不得骑士。我希望她不要让我有机会出鞘，虽然她到时候以一名研究者的身份大呼小叫的模样会很好笑。

无法描述我对这个人的迷恋，她就像一座温暖四溢的悬崖，要我纵身跳入深绿的尽头。这不值得我害怕，那里本就是我命运的终点，是我身为人、也身为植物的归属。

夜晚的月光照在玻璃窗上。我坐在她床边，轻轻握住她的手。

晚安。


	13. 【番外】野花（R）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界。  
> Nero与Misty的另一种相遇。

Fortuna是座偏僻的岛，但人不以地理位置分门别类。尼禄认为自己是正常的，所以总是觉得大人故意对自己隐瞒了事情，像是那艘从不离开港口的大船，还有从不下船的女人。她们个个都很漂亮，似乎是故事里的被囚禁高塔的公主。尼禄好奇，想着终有一天登上那艘船一探究竟。

男人心里永远住着英雄的梦，何况他还是个充满可能性的少年，眼睛是那么的清澈明亮，无所畏惧。但心里那位英雄也不知道姬丽叶想要怎样的生日礼物。尼禄想了两天两夜，又去郊外的苜蓿田找了一整天，总算发现幸运的四叶。他小心翼翼地把这份幸运护在怀里，不想让任何人发现。

生日快乐，亲爱的姐姐。

姬丽叶比自己年长一岁，即便他心里不情愿，也得服从教团和养父母的教导。英雄不可以任性，尼禄这么安慰自己，然后悄悄拉开姬丽叶的抽屉。他看到了一个个排列得整整齐齐的棉花小块，散发花的香气。

这是什么？

尼禄捏起其中一个，感觉这不是手帕，也不像拿来擦嘴的纸巾。依稀，他想起还在孤儿院生活的日子，有时自己会和大些的男孩子挤在一张床上，那些声音已经变粗变低的孩子说女孩们的坏话。他们告诉尼禄哪些女孩长大了还会尿床。

凭什么这么说人家呢？

尼禄沉默地问空气，回忆中的男孩们继续窃窃私语：女孩们有时会在床上铺一块深色的布，也就是尿布。

真是不可思议，难道姬丽叶也会在梦中寻找厕所？尼禄忐忑地撕开棉花小块的塑料包装，里边不是深色的布，而是像云一样洁白，形状又很奇怪的长条块。

楼下突然响起开门声。尼禄吓坏了，要是被发现自己擅自翻姬丽叶的抽屉，他宁可去死。对于这个毫无血缘关系的姐姐，他还是有那么点喜欢的。

留下四叶草和字迹工整的贺卡，尼禄揣着被拆开的棉花小块翻窗逃走了。

在街上到处走，磨蹭着，尼禄觉得自己不饿，于是不想早些回去吃晚饭。他更想知道裤兜里那像是炸弹般的棉花小块究竟是什么，可能在街上随便拦住一个年长的女人，她会告诉自己。

不，把他打一顿他都问不出口。尼禄敏感地觉得，自己偷偷拿走了对姬丽叶、对一个女人而言非常重要的贴身之物。

夕阳的颜色越来越似番茄酱的浓烈，云也变得粘稠，好像血一样。胃里突然泛起一阵恶心，莫名其妙的，他感觉到一股压迫神经的热流在脑子里乱窜。其实他很饥饿，但执意不承认。

这时候，有人朝他嘴里塞了一颗薄荷糖，然后尼禄闻到了一种不同于薄荷的香气。啊，是和棉花小块一样的花香！

尼禄眼睛一下子发光发亮，好像那英雄凯旋了似的。而迎接他的是个年纪相仿的女孩，生着雪白的皮肤和尖尖的下巴。

尼禄有些呆呆地看她，忍不住用力吸一口空气。那股花香的存在感更强烈了。

女孩有别的事要做，但走之前还是问他，“还要吗？”

要，要什么？

尼禄歪起头，感觉她的脸在金光璀璨的夕阳中凝着一团雾气。

女孩从手里的袋子拿出一个铁皮小罐。罐子外描了一层油彩，画着星空和银白独角兽。她托起尼禄的手，细软微凉的接触令尼禄心里颤抖一下，眼睛忽然间完全看清了她漂亮的长相。

“糖不能当饭吃，你还是快点回家吧。”女孩说。

尼禄拿起罐子嗅了嗅，薄荷味还有花香交织在一起。他下意识看向女孩的袋子，心里萌生一个猜想。勇气突如其来，他从裤兜里拿出棉花小块，“我也有这个。”他小心地盯着女孩两片花瓣一般依偎在一起的花瓣。

女孩微微吃惊，然后笑起来，声音又脆又甜，“但是你会用吗？”

“我…”尼禄低头看自己的脚尖。

女孩说：“坏家伙，你偷你妈妈的东西。”

尼禄立即否定，“不，这是姬丽叶的！”

女孩稍微思索，“…噢，那她一定是你姐姐。”

尼禄睁大眼睛，“你怎么知道？”

女孩嵌着小碎钻般的绿眼睛打量尼禄，“比你更年幼的女孩用不上这个。”

尼禄感觉自己受了一种诋毁，他忽然间想高高跳起来，用更深更强壮的影子盖住她。可他只有十三岁，连剃须刀都用不上，不知道什么时候胸膛才会像克雷多那样毛发浓密。他承认其实这有点恶心，可他见过的教团骑士，每个人身上都是那样的。

一个女人从一家裁缝店里走出来，脸上抹了很多粉，透出不同于女孩的假白。但是她的腰非常细，走起路像水蛇一样妖娆。

女孩看到她的身影，对尼禄说自己要回去了。

尼禄忽的想起自己在城市从小撒野到大，却是第一次见到她。他仓促地问女孩是不是才搬到Fortuna。

女孩勾起嘴唇，慢慢露出一种魅人的表情，“可能再过几年，你就知道了。”

她和那个姿态风流的女人走了，没给尼禄追问的机会。

今天尼禄不是最晚回家的，当克雷多鼻青脸肿的身影出现，大家都愣了。克雷多是骑士团团长的准候选，很难想象他脸上会留下败北的痕迹。

你怎么了？

所有人都关切地问。

克雷多摇头说没什么，先一步去了浴室。尼禄又有了一种身为大人的克雷多，故意向自己关起门扉的错觉。第二天，他不自觉潜入姬丽叶的房间，拉开散发着花香的抽屉，好像答案就藏在里边。另外他记性不算差，发现棉花小块变少了，原本还排列得挤挤的。尼禄小心地掀开床单，并没有发现一块深色的布头。

姬丽叶不可能尿床，棉花小块却会充当深色布头的角色。

一下子，两个藏着互相矛盾的结论被尼禄得出。在被更大的困惑侵扰前，他冲动地跑到大街上，在那家裁缝店附近徘徊，以为能看到昨天那个漂亮的女孩子。

一天，两天，三天…

好久没有看到她，像是Fortuna根本没有这号人。尼禄不甘心，他仔细穿过大街小巷，每个角落，再观察这里的每一张面孔。城市真的很小很小，甚至满足不了一个少年的好奇。可能只有离开这里，去更广袤的天地，他才能把手脚放平着躺下来。

这一刻，他总算想起一个明明属于城市却不被允许靠近的地方——港口，那条大船。

女孩站在船头，把谷米一把一把抛向天空。纱制的长裙像蒲公英在风中飞，绑着红色蝴蝶结的头发也在飞，海鸟围绕在她身周飞。

望着她，心脏在尖叫，而尼禄又觉得此时是那么安静，没有渔船鸣笛的刺耳声音，也没看到女孩已经发现自己，雪白的手招摇起来。一直不被允许靠近这里，但这里不见得是多么可怕的地方，因为有她这个漂亮干净的小人儿住着呢。

尼禄没有再朝前靠近，女孩活生生的存在令他觉得棉花小块的秘密不再重要，至少现在不是最要紧的。他还不知道什么叫仪式感和矜持，但暗暗决定要在一个更好的机会里认真问她。

一个年长的女性从船舱里走出来，皮肤不适应白昼般，在阳光下立即发红。她看一眼女孩，顺着视线望向空无一人的码头，“在看什么呢，我的小艺术家？”

女孩说：“独角兽。”

确实有很多童话这样描述，性质非凡的生物只有孩子才看得见。不过女人当这是个不起眼的笑话，走到阴影里，用钢丝的木梳整理头发。她早过了做梦的年纪，现在更想要一碗滚烫的白粥，一小勺沾着红卤水的腐乳，以应付口味不清淡的夜晚。

尼禄和女孩保持着无声息又紧密的联系。他站在离港口最近最高的楼上看她。女孩又对船上的大人说，码头有独角兽出没，每到黄昏之时她在甲板上喂海鸟。尼禄有时就感觉自己附身在其中一只鸟儿的眼中。那个被拆开的棉花小块在裤兜里揣久了，略硬的雪白表面慢慢变黑。但他一直不知道该怎么处置它。等到白棉彻底变成一块灰色的小云，尼禄心想是时候了。在骑士团刻苦的训练得到回报，他很轻松逮住一只海鸟，把留言绑在细长的鸟腿。

她会注意到吗？

会被船上别的女的发现？

尼禄在穿上翻了无数个身，精神疲惫地睡下去，流着口水，甚至做了梦。那是一个充满压迫和眩晕感的梦，扭动着双腿，尼禄惶恐地想挣脱出去，却感到来不及了。猛地坐起来，床单上一小滩在晨光中微微发光的水，令他手指头紧紧拽着被子。

自己流了白色的血，也可能是尿。

他提前到了留言中的约定地点，又鼓起勇气对女孩这么说。尼禄站在她面前，月光把她的脸照得水银一样明亮光润。她发现了自己的信息，应邀而来，再没有比这个更能激起斗志的事情。他继续说，包括但不限于棉花小块还有孤儿院里的抵抗。她耐心而仔细地看着自己，尼禄感觉自己被按在一面镜子前，没有任何理由遮遮掩掩。

女孩点头，表示自己有认真听完他全部的烦恼，慢慢转头看向灯火通明的大船。夜晚才是大船的白昼，白昼里的大船是沉眠的。她想离开很容易，也不会有谁在意她现在和谁在一起，又什么时候回去。所以现在她有充足地时间给尼禄解释。她手里还带着初次见面的那个袋子，棉布做的，上面用蓝线绣一朵玫瑰花。她从袋子里取出一个小铁皮罐，罐子上的独角兽在彩虹边饮水。

尼禄吃到了清清凉凉的薄荷糖，也闻到了花香。因为女孩把那种棉花带身上，放在袋子里的。她说：“我随时可能用上它。”

尼禄问，“这到底是用来做什么的？”

女孩说：“你们男孩会流白色的血，女孩却会流红色的血，真正的血。”

尼禄一直把流血和受伤甚至死亡联系在一起，表情一下子变得很紧张。女孩拍拍他肩膀，“只流很少很少一点，你别怕。”她拆开一个新的棉花小块，“这是女孩子才会用的特别的小绷带。”

尼禄还是对异性特有的流血现象一知半解，蓝眼睛几乎要发出光来。他好奇得要命。女孩笑得有些狡黠，靠近他，在他耳边说了很长很长一段悄悄话。

这天，尼禄长大了。那些藏在骨子里的桀骜不驯也在那一天后逐渐张扬显形。

让一个男人变得无法无天的理由有很多，但女人绝对是影响力最大的一个。尼禄感觉自己再不会被任何大人推搡到墙壁角，向自己关起的那扇门被彻底打开了。

游离在夜晚、大船还有街区之外的密会没有中断，他们感觉不到厌倦，继续在月光和风中分享各自的生活。尼禄的话总是比女孩说的更多，只靠挥汗如雨的训练不足以令他眼里的火焰平息，他开始厌恶Fortuna这个闭塞落后的小地方。但还好，他斗不过她。就像大地收藏任何植物坠落的烈火，她恬淡的绿眼睛令他坠落一片灵魂的湖泊，躺在她腿上，安静地随波沉浮。

一开始他连来自对方的丁点儿触碰都觉得心乱如麻，现在竟可以不顾面子撒娇般讨要一个膝枕。尼禄想起自己也对姬丽叶示弱过，但明显感觉女孩和她是不一样的。

女孩清凉的花儿一样的手指梳理尼禄的银发，低头看他，毫无铺垫地说：“你大哥在今天死去了。”

尼禄眼睛立即涌动起惶然的潮水，向她发出困惑的讯号。

女孩把怜悯而忧伤的网撒在他汪洋之眼的海中，“他爱的女人今天自杀了，所以那个曾不顾身份与人拳脚相向的骑士，再也不见了。”

尼禄忍不住坐起来，他甚至以为克雷多是个不具备情爱之心的钢铁男人。

女孩说：“本来我不该告诉你这些，但接下来的日子，你一定会受到比以往更严苛的训练。你不要惊讶，也不要怪罪这个可怜的人。”

尼禄看着她，好久才缓过来，心里苦尽甘来般有几分滋润。她牵挂，担心着自己呢。尼禄知道自己未免自作多情，本来更该关怀克雷多的。可是他无法抗拒那一股雀跃的情感，女孩和自己从没有过暧昧的言说，可他们明明都触碰到对方心里了。至少尼禄把女孩看做荒地上最后的玫瑰一般，她成了牵系自己和Fortuna最后的缆绳。

他唤女孩的名字，双臂蔓生植物紧缠那只纤瘦的脖子。她像风信子弯下头，弯向少年滚烫的唇间。

“你可以不回应，但我喜欢你。”尼禄的眼睛在她脸上漫游，深处燃烧着千万霞光，绕着她的灵魂旋转。

从初夏到整个七月，Fortuna的风变得富有力量。台风天里，人走在街上会觉得头发散得像一团杂草。

孤儿院门外的枫树在一个夜晚连根断裂。尼禄目睹了这个过程。十五岁，他第一次接触肮脏的工作。对教团印象的破碎再重组，跟枫树生命的轨迹是一样的，它不是猛烈地向某个方向倾斜，而是发出撕心裂肺的断裂声，最后非常不情愿地彻底倒下。

他太迷茫了，甚至对往后的人生充满怀疑。徘徊不定，最后他一个人坐在离港口最近最高的楼上等日出，在楼道间，他捡到半根烟和一盒火柴，角落还蜷缩一团薄薄的橡胶套。尼禄没见过这种模样的制品，但他熟悉沾在上边的水渍。

一下子，他理解了这种东西的用法，满心厌恶地快步离开，手里拿着烟和火柴。风大，接连擦燃三根火柴都被吹熄了。尼禄耳边想起姬丽叶和养父母的声音。家里没有人觉得抽烟是好事，总是不厌其烦地唠叨。

他望向不夜的大船，想象每一盏亮着灯光的窗后是怎样糜烂的景象。女孩说过，船长有意纵容她现在自由浪漫的生长，因为这会令她在成熟时变成一颗最光彩动人的星星。是太阳又怎么样，还不是会被压在一片漆黑中狠狠地糟蹋，无数次，无数遍。立即，尼禄感到了疼，风灌满身体每个角落，毫无怜惜，穿透了骨头和心脏。

那可是他最喜欢的人！

身手渐长，他不止潜入过大船一次。但尼禄无法和往常一样推开那扇窗户，跟她打招呼，顺其自然地和她说话。怀揣着滚烫的占有欲和罪恶感，他没有在她换衣服的时候背对过身。女孩也淡淡说一声，你来了呀，继续抹润体乳，眼睛在一排摆开在化妆台的指甲油瓶子间逡巡。

到了晚上，整条船都散发冲鼻的熏香味道，台风都吹不散，女孩也特地嘱咐过尼禄尽量别靠近其中的哪些地方。但她的房间很特别，和她肌肤和眼睛一样干净，连窗帘也是半透明的纱絮，显得非常淡薄。尼禄静静看她换上一条鹅黄色连衣裙，用干毛巾擦头发。这个气氛、这个过程中，他心跳平稳了下来，显得疲惫地坐在她床上。

女孩从小铁皮罐里倒出一颗薄荷糖，塞他嘴里，和初次见面时一样。然后她坐他旁边，卧倒在他结实的腿上。尼禄低下头，索要一个吻，不需要激烈，她在就好。另外，他对一件事耿耿于怀，那就是女孩纵容自己的予取予求，却不像他那样亲口承认。

你明明是喜欢我的。尼禄感觉难过，今天的工作也很累，他抱着女孩躺下去，嘴里含着她一缕半湿的秀发，呵出薄荷味道的呼吸。

克雷多还不知道尼禄年少的秘密，只当他需要时间接受教团派给的新任务。他找理由安慰担心的姬丽叶，对着台风过境的灰天发愣，突然担心起那艘赖在港口不走的大船，即便他极不甘愿想起任何悲伤的点滴。

尼禄比女孩先醒来。他很机警，绝不想给女孩带去麻烦。他承认自己是个一无所有的少年，而流言蜚语是比恶魔更可怕的灾难。他轻声下床，拿起大剑抚摸过剑身，因为女孩温软的身体和手心，他觉得这把武器沉重并冰冷，可他不能舍弃，除此之外，自己是个一无所有的少年。

见女孩缓慢转醒，尼禄坐在床头摸了摸她的面颊，“我要走了。”

女孩撑起身子，抱住他的头亲他的眼睛。比起这个，尼禄多么期待她愿意亲口回应自己。所以他临时多逗留片刻，把她推回床上，居高临下地看她。可最后他还是舍不得，心里早就没有英雄住着，只有一个爱流白色眼泪的男孩。

假面的色彩融入她浑身每个细胞。举手投足，可能女孩自己都不确定是否存在虚假，就像谁也说不准这世上到底有没有独角兽，可她执着于这种生物，迷它、画它。女孩走出房间，看到如丧尸般缓慢移向厨房的女人们，就退回去了。她知道尼禄的期盼，但觉得言语是苍白的，她只想安和地与他分享自己的青春，不提前变成一个趣味索然的成年人。

台风季过去，岛上来了少见但算不得稀罕的旅行团。

Fortuna守旧的风气令古建筑保存完好，一年下来还是有那么些历史或建筑爱好者来参观。一个男孩沮丧地发现这里没有像样的大商场，没有电玩中心，逐渐在日复一日地拍照中失去笑容，直到镜头里出现一张动人的面庞。

女孩今天把头发高高束起，挽在头顶，走路带着轻风，像个公主。男孩怦然心动，直接上去搭讪，标准的city boy。他看到她绣蓝玫瑰的手提带里装有颜料罐和画笔，觉得她纤细雪白的双手更美了。

一个嘴闲的女人路过，好心但尖酸地提醒男孩她不是个干净的姑娘。

女人犯了什么错才会被说是脏的？

男孩睁大眼睛，觉得不可思议。女孩面色如初，平静地略过他，走了。

“你等等！”男孩小跑着追上，“我相信你！”

什么相信，莫名其妙。女孩有些不愉快地皱起清秀的眉毛。

“人选择不了自己的出身，但可以决定此后的人生。”男孩肚皮里有很多很多的大道理。

但远不如尼禄那双欲言又止的蓝眼睛。女孩看着滔滔不绝的外地客，心里想的全是他。

“你住哪儿，我送你？”男孩看到她对自己抿嘴一笑，激动不已。

女孩指着港口的大船，随便男孩寸步不离地跟着自己。在码头走过，各种眩晕的想法令他眼神涣散，这份突然的认可令他心里忐忑。如此感怀，他想为女孩照张相片，女孩也随便他对准自己咔嚓一声。

“你是我见过最好看的女孩子。”男孩努力让自己的表情显得诚实。

Fortuna也有很多诚实的男人，他们才是这艘大船的港口，永远不会消失。女孩把玩他那架小巧又功能俱全的相机，不打算还回去，反正他今晚会迷路，把自己忘记。

当晚尼禄问讯翻窗进入房间，看到她正在拍一只死掉的老鼠。尼禄皱眉把老鼠尸体甩出窗外，问她今天是否安然无恙。女孩摇头，眉眼里尽是一种薄凉的轻蔑。她把相机丢给尼禄，说这个她也不要了。尼禄毫不犹豫丢了它，但窗外响起的不是落水的噗通声。

她坐下来，新画笔与新颜料，白纸上很快出现一只漂亮的独角兽，独角兽走过金黄的麦田。等她落下最后一笔，尼禄从后抱住她，这才确认她安然无恙，依然属于自己。女孩说她买的棉花小块一个都没用上，船长知道后高兴极了，希望她这辈子都别用。

尼禄先以为这是好事，因为她不会流血。可就像男孩的白色眼泪，女孩也要在泪水中长大。一个被困在这么一条船上的女孩，不长大反而奇怪又不安全。

那个道貌岸然的船长在想什么呢？

尼禄最近学到一个新词，恋童癖。他在心里把那个男人骂了百八十遍，吻了吻女孩，说自己无论如何都会一直喜欢她。

女孩转过头，故意捉弄般问，“你知道女孩长大后的模样吗？”

尼禄想起养母，还有城里那些生育过的女性。不知怎的，他拒绝把怀里的人和人间世俗联系在一起，隐隐理解了那船长疑似龌龊的思想。

女孩又问，“正在长大的你，现在是什么模样呢？”

尼禄下意识后退，好像自己见不得人般难看。

“我可以看吗？”

从来不对她说不，现在尼禄却异常抗拒她的请求。如果，如果他还没有流过白色眼泪，他或许愿意在她面前一丝不挂。那时的自己没有高耸的肌肉，没有长出多余的毛发。

“你说，我会不会毫无防备地看着你变成大人？”她问。

被直勾勾盯着，女孩的视线就像空气充溢全身，尼禄感觉自己指尖到尾骨都麻痹了，一股热流毫无章法地乱走。她走过去把形同虚设的纱帘拉拢，但他却感觉自己某个部分被反向打开。她的玫瑰在烛光中发亮，混杂在肮脏的夜晚里依然熠熠生辉。他纵容她，又不知所措地站在原地。拉链缓慢脱离咬合的轨迹，发出收音机一样沙沙的杂音。

尼禄小心翼翼观察她的表情，而她像个入迷的科学家，脸上又怀着纯真的憧憬。尼禄深吸一口气，闻到今晚的风里还有颜料的味道。女孩那么痴迷独角兽，他亦生有一种挺拔的器官，可实在太丑陋了，是一则悲伤的黑童话。但他不能这时候推开女孩，落荒而逃。赤裸的身体在风里温度微微下降，他眼空睁着，不像过去无数个梦里那么炽热。

“我可以吻他吗？”跪在他面前的女孩仰起头，呼出的气令他腿根的汗毛倏地立起。他浑身都长满了独角兽。

口干舌燥地发出徒劳的婉拒，因为女孩的提问只是象征性的征询，他努力调动全身力气抵抗她的温软，几乎下一秒要直挺挺倒在地上。不行，撑住，撑住，他反复吼自己，因着她接不住他的。她是那么纤细，像玻璃，像镂空的水晶。

很快，她被盛满了。而尼禄感觉体内异常空虚，干枯地坐在她面前，不知道干什么、说什么。

女孩抿着嘴，腮帮微微嚅动，像是在回味。尼禄找回力气后，咸湿的味道从鼻孔穿梭到他手指尖，令他不敢触碰她。他问，“你为什么要这么做？”

女孩扶着他身子，把自己的手按在她的嘴上，隔着手心亲他。

尼禄突然间暴怒，用力握紧她的手腕，“你说出来，把话说出来！我要听！”

女孩没有顺从尼禄的要求，更希望他有朝一日明白这个道理——言语是苍白干枯得可怕的东西。

尼禄在漫长的沉默中感觉到更加难受，他不气了，嘲笑自己该是第一个在这条船上讨了一肚子憋屈的男人。他现在武断地把自己当男人看，明明阴茎周围的毛发还稀疏不齐，像挂在那只丑陋独角兽头上的丝缕银线。

他们第一次不欢而散。下次见面是在半年后，尼禄一度以为她死了。因着他笃定无论如何她的心都在自己这里，绝不会允许将肉体沦陷在那条船上，于是把她的音讯全无视作了本人生物学上的消失。

但她回来了，在一个台风过境的黄昏。风大得把她手里的伞吹得过分膨起，像一朵怒发的铃兰。她看到尼禄站在最近最高的楼上，干脆把举着的铃兰花丢在风里。她手心里空无一物，尼禄没有理由不去替代那朵不可靠的花，何况他压根不脆弱，现在已经难有与他匹敌的教团骑士。

不，见鬼的教团骑士，自己只是她的所有物。

把半年不见的女孩抱在怀里，他热烈地吻她，绝口不提那个夜晚，也早就不介意女孩的刻意不坦白，不然这半年时间是无故的浪费，收获的只是一具高大又愚笨的肉身。

女孩第一次在大船以外的地方过夜。她坐在尼禄的床上，告诉他自己去遥远的城市参加比赛，没有人能抗拒她的独角兽，船长赚了很大一笔钱。尼禄为她鸣不平，女孩却骄傲着说，整条船唯她有资本和船长谈条件。尼禄看着她，起身把卧室反锁了。

“我一直在想，要如何带你离开，而我现在也具备这种力量，至少单独对付二三十个人没有问题。可之后的事情，我没有头绪。”

女孩毫不难过，表情反而很欣慰。

尼禄确定不会有谁来敲门，折过身，和她并肩坐在一起，“我相信克雷多有过爱人，而且她确实死了，因为我感觉得到他的内心确实变得越来越冰冷。我…”他把女孩的手握紧，“我也不知道自己哪天会死在恶魔手里，所以，我们真实拥有的是现在，只有现在？”

“如果你想要永远，我也可以对你许下诺言，可是你真的想要吗？”

尼禄想了想，摇头，“我更想要你。”

女孩脸上罕有地露出惊喜的表情，迫不及待地投入他怀里，“我也是。”

尼禄笑出声，就像埋头爬了很久很久的楼梯，整个敞亮开阔的楼顶突然暴露在面前，所有埋怨和阴影瞬间消失。她果然也那么喜欢自己，无遮无拦。在后来漫长的人生里，他都记得这种大起大落的悲喜，仅仅贪图当下，也只能贪图当下，爱恋到快要疯狂的心情。

不会再有第二次年少。

女孩对尼禄说：“除了不切实际的诺言，我什么都可以给你。”

尼禄把灯熄灭，用指腹抚上她的眼睛，将那滴泪水如甘露一般饮下。“足够了。”他再不会对她提出什么要求了。

被揽过腰，女孩倒在他结实的胸口上。“我…在上面？”她凑近他的脸，观察眼眸深处的色彩。而尼禄诚实地和她注视，点头。没必要为了所谓男人的面子去占有主动权。

“令人困扰。”女孩小声的抱怨融化在他舌尖，直到缺氧才恋恋不舍地分开。她戳动他发热的面颊，“你不会以为，我在那地方长大，一定很熟练？”

尼禄迟疑地问，“你…没有经验吗？”

女孩挑眉，“理论方面我不会输。”

“是么…”

“我如果不是第一次，你会怎么想？”

“可能…”尼禄表情肉眼可见地变得阴郁，“我会杀了那个男人。”

“那就是你杀你自己了，真是可怜。”女孩拉着尼禄的手，自己骑在他身上，从侧腰开始爱抚他，“上还是下？”

尼禄想起半年前不欢而散的夜晚，赌气似的说：“下。”但很快他又强调，“不能用嘴。”

女孩耸一耸肩膀，“了解。”

她的手指沿着裤子和皮肤的缝隙钻入，他也主动挺起腹部，阴茎立即被她五指缠绵地吸住。太过刺激，尼禄不自觉扣住她的头，嘴唇用力贴合在一起，尽量纾解下身强烈的快意。

“感觉，呼…我已经，在含着你了……”

女孩漂亮的脸蛋潮红一片，形状姣好的唇瓣里溢出挑逗的言语。因为这次漫长的激吻，腰跟着颤抖起来。尼禄立即想起那个走路像水蛇一样妖娆的女人，内部蠢动着的热量更加压迫神经了。

“你在…成长…”女孩继续坦白自己的感受，手里膨胀的器官比之前更加硬挺，又鲜活地轻微跳动。

尼禄没什么心情辩驳，难耐地皱起眉毛，银白色睫毛下神情挣扎的蓝眼瞳异常地妖艳，加重了女孩心里的恶趣。她在这段恋爱里有绝对的主导权，毫无阻碍地看着对方的反应却是很让她兴奋。

“真的含住的话，会更硬吧。”

“我说了不能、唔…”像哀鸣般的呻吟从喉咙里响起。

她故意用指甲剐蹭湿哒哒的尖端，如果他还要抗拒，她就狠狠捏下去。今夜女孩有种不管怎样，她什么都能做到的强大自信。趁着尼禄在刺激中短暂失神，她褪下他的裤子，看到比想象中发育得更挺拔的器官，但周围的毛发依然是银白色的，温顺地贴在薄薄的皮肤上，衬得几欲破裂的血管和筋脉特别突出。她温柔地顺着纹路抚摸，觉得他们有种异样的美丽。

“等等。”预感到她的下一步，尼禄眉毛皱得更紧。

“现在我什么都做，你以后也可以啊，很公平的。”女孩笑得坦然又无辜。

因为没有心理压力，她很快就适应本来很糟糕的味道，舌头从容地来回舔舐。后脑勺像是长了眼睛，尼禄刚又要阻止，她马上就含住大半阴茎，顺滑地吞咽，故意用喉咙深处的粘膜吸附神经密布的前端。尼禄被吮吸得彻底服输，把眼睛紧紧闭上，脉搏随粗重的喘息一同加快。

他那双因为好似无处安放而不得不落在自己后背的大手，时而拧紧上衣，皮肤隔着布料被揪疼。但女孩觉得无所谓，更愿意认为自己被他好好护在怀里，想让他更舒服的斗志更昂扬了。

口腔内的摩擦变得更快更烫，快感爆发性翻倍膨胀。

“可以了…！”

女孩无视他近乎警告的低吼，故意全根吞下去，一并用双手环住他的后腰，像要从他腿间用力挤入他的身体里。再也无法忍耐，胀大的阴茎在她喉咙间喷发了。女孩再一次被盛满，面颊也跟着沾着乳白的勋章。

面部很麻，就连远离热源的双腿也轻微地痉挛。也是，一直跪趴着。女孩不得不依靠尼禄的扶助撑起上半身，眉毛都不皱一下地伸出舌头舔去手指头上的黏液。他一口气射了很多。

“你…！”尼禄非常惊讶。

女孩歪起头，“没毒啊，这个。”

尼禄愣了好一会儿，咕哝，“我看我还是找机会带你离开那条船算了。”

女孩将残留在嘴里的精液与唾液混合着吞下，面不改色，尼禄看得表情又扭曲了几分。但女孩在她进一步生气前说：“只是凭感觉在做，我觉得我的第一次可以打满分。”

又是第一次…

尼禄用不坦率的话表示心里的庆幸，“如果不是，我真的要把那个男人杀了。”短暂默了一会儿，他看向女孩，“现在轮到我了吗？”

腿恢复力量，女孩又一次骑到他身上坐下，“你本来就有对我为所欲为的资格。”

喉结急促一滚，尼禄一言不发地把她压倒在床上，笨拙但尽量快地脱掉她衣服。但他实在不知道怎么解开内衣。

女孩咯咯直笑，翻过身子，一手撩开长长的秀发露出骨肉分明的美背，“这里有一排金属扣。”

家里有女性成员，他当然知道内衣、金属扣，但近距离接触还是第一次，尝试几回后，弹性极好的裹着蕾丝的布带松开，像一对倦了的翅膀瘫软在她身体两侧。

“要我转过身来吗？”女孩的侧脸被发丝微微遮挡，显得风情万种。

嘴里两排牙齿不甘寂寞地相互磨合，他深处着火的蓝眼睛盯着她，发出肯定的信号。

女孩轻巧地翻了个面，床垫跟着微微跳动。尼禄觉得一种惊人的震颤传递到自己心里，恍然回神，才意识到自己已经把手按在她柔软的乳肉上。那对胸乳在视觉是奶白色的半圆，可又能在指间水一样流淌，软得不可思议。仿佛探寻这种柔性可以被开发到何种程度，尼禄执拗地一遍又一遍重复手上的动作，并不觉得自己的行为有丝毫的龌龊，更谈不上罪恶。

为了呵护他这份青涩的求知欲，女孩没有阻止尼禄分开自己的双腿。她还没有用过棉花小块，窄小的缝隙外没有一丝毛发遮挡，夹在雪白腿根里的肉粉色器官显得异常细嫩，透出一股完全不同于胸乳的滋润。对于尼禄，这是一个全新的世界般。但他仍然感觉得到这个世界是非常需要呵护的，似乎不能像刚才那样用手来回不停地按压。

“被吓到了？”女孩微微抬头，笑着问。

尼禄一脸认真和迟疑地看她，“我不知道该怎么做。”

女孩又躺回去，随时要进入睡眠般表情恬静，“你还记得棉花小块是做什么用的吗？”

知道，是小绷带，流血时用的绷带。

心里突然豁然，他把嘴唇贴上了他的私处，感觉到了如视觉感受一致的温软，并且太过湿滑，竟令他有种女性其实会不停在流这种透明血液的错觉。但又并没有针对这种血液而设计的棉花小块。他落下几个小心翼翼的亲吻后，出声问她。

女孩被逗笑，又后知后觉地朝被反锁的房门看一眼，确定安全后才一边揉尼禄的银色头发，说：“这不是血，就像精液不是白色的血。”

尼禄一想起自己一度被精液等同于血的说法糊弄，忍不住低头啄一下因为刚才的吻变得亮晶晶的外阴花芽。女孩忍不住弓起腰，呻吟起来。

如果这世上有对情事无师自通的天才，那尼禄算得上其中之一。耳朵就是他的另一双眼睛，一边辨别女孩气音中的情愫，他用舌尖继续挤开外层的褶皱，渐渐朝深处逼近。

她身体越是不安分地扭动，漂亮的阴部就湿得更厉害。

真是了不起的透明的血。尼禄发出一声满意又嘲弄似的轻笑，喷出的热气让她的脊背更大程度的折起来。

“哈、啊…嗯！…已经，够了……”

“我可以为所欲为，你说的。”

“你倒是…唔，真是不客气啊…”

“这很公平，也是你说的。”

无意间更加熟悉女孩的身体，尼禄更顺利地报复她之前的自作聪明。越是被她泪眼朦胧地埋怨，他越是想挖掘得更深更多。

他移开嘴唇，女孩以为自己送算得以片刻的喘息，却被两根带着厚茧的手指撑开缝隙。尼禄灼热的视线和微凉的空气一并灌入，令她不受控制地溢出更多粘稠的爱液。无师自通的本能继续主导着情事，他表现得完全不像初次触碰女人的少年，收敛了刚才的坏心眼，非常仔细地把一根手指没入布满柔软褶皱的腔道，来回滑动。

女孩此时很想钻进床底下，看尼禄有没有把黄书藏在某个角落。她指甲近乎粗鲁地刺入他的头皮，又随着他开始利用指腹的厚茧摩擦内壁，无力垂下。浑身血液朝下聚拢，力气又只能集中在喉咙，发出不像样的媚叫。她快忘了自己躺在尼禄的床上，他的家人就在楼下。希望他们正在看电视，进行一些声音较大的家庭活动。足以麻痹致死的快感顺着脊椎骨在脑中炸开，女孩险些失去意识，急促地叫喊，“我、我认输…！”

尼禄慢吞吞抬起身体，两根手指还插入内壁没有拔出，“我没和你比赛。”

“但我快死掉了…”

女孩鼻音浓重的嘟哝让尼禄心软起来，抽出手指，用宽大的手心贴紧湿漉漉的阴户，力道轻缓地按压着。她在这阵温柔的安抚中渐渐复苏，小声问，“你不进来了吗？”

尼禄的动作一下子停顿，他有些愣神。

“真是，我愿意被你搅得乱七八糟，可不是只想讨好你的手指头。”

既然是纯粹的天才，不可能不懂她的暗示。尼禄握紧过自己的性器，任何正常的男性都熟悉这个过程，逐渐膨胀到极限的形状。但想到真的要把这种状态下的阴茎没入那段紧致但湿滑的腔道，尼禄的心脏比下半身更先沸腾起来。

“你坐上来。”尼禄低着头，双手抱起女孩后就撑在身体后侧，绝不再挪动半分似的坚决。

同样沾满爱液的前端在外阴细微滑动着，但能否进入必须由她做主。女孩想捧起尼禄的脸，但他执意不抬头，像是害怕会因此失控。

“原来我的脸有这么煽情啊。”女孩淡淡地说了句玩笑话，把他倔强的银色脑袋抱在怀里，嘴唇附在他耳边低语，“谢谢…”

她很有胆量地让阴茎一口气贯穿到最深处，只要尼禄稍微挺腰就会触碰到子宫口。两个人的眼前同时闪过一道白光，都感觉到一股令心脏骤停般的疼痛。

尼禄想说她是个冲动的笨蛋，但被重重挤压着，他只能竭尽全力不让自己直接射出来。女孩还是把他抱得很紧，嘴里的声音细碎又淫猥。

“你等我一会儿，就一会儿…”她蹭着对方同样汗淋淋的头发，表情迷乱地重复相同的话。

慢慢适应她内里异常强大的压迫感，尼禄分出注意力，伸手朝两个人交合的部位初探。透明的血，还有鲜红的血。她是个笨蛋。

阴部又痛又胀，时间久了，她引以为傲的脑袋都快变得不聪明了。她定了定神，故意咬住尼禄的耳软骨，“笨蛋，你稍微动一下。”

从不知道自己的耳朵会如此敏感，尼禄极为艰难地抵挡住新涌现的射精感，一边发出难耐的低喘，一边通过掠夺她的嘴唇缓解欲望。但他之后还是顺着她的意思，慢慢搅动起她的内部。

被扩张到极致的内壁还非常敏感，稍微被冲击一下就自动产生强烈的收缩。尼禄感觉这根本不是积极的邀请，更类似一种同归于尽的拒绝。他皱紧眉毛，替她被自己塞得过分充实的身体感到疼痛，想要退出来。

“所以说，你才是笨蛋啊。”女孩敲他的头，阻止他的半途而废。

将沾满爱液和部分血渍的分身抽出时，内壁就和她们的主人一样紧追其后。尼禄陷入短暂的失神，吃力地消化这股仿佛要融化似的快感。

女孩已经克服了大部分疼感。她极富韧性地再次坐下，将尼禄的退路彻底封死。尼禄花了些时间集中注意力，辨别她的声音。

“别那么贪心，我们都是第一次，这一点就足够成为今天晚上最重要的回忆了。更多的期待，不如留到下次。”

“你还说下次…”尼禄脸上的表情扭曲着，以至于他不敢睁开眼睛让她窥见自己情迷意乱至疯狂的内心。他忍不住把腰更大幅度地挺动，慢慢享受起这种交织着疼痛的快感，“光是这样，我就舒服得快死掉了，下次又怎么办？让我复活吗？”

“可能吧，恋爱不就是让人死去活来吗？”

“你真是比恶魔还可怕…但我就是……”

“嘘，别说了。声音已经够大了。”

尼禄稍微停顿，听清在耳边重复的荡漾水声后，情不自禁想要加快动作。女孩脸上也缓慢恢复了煽情的潮红，只要尼禄的动作不突然间变得放纵，她也可以把初夜的不痛快消化干净。所以她摆出楚楚可怜的表情，要他慢点，再温柔一点。

尼禄答应了，想要握住她腰部的手落回身体两侧。不过她体贴地自己动起来，其实幅度不比他之前的轻缓。这令尼禄心里非常感动，又不确定她什么时候可以在疼痛中感受到真正的快感，不禁以沙哑的声音一遍又一遍呼唤女孩的名字，带着难耐的情欲吻住她肌肤的同时，落下淡红的淤痕。

柔软的内壁被滚烫地来回贯穿，腰部麻痹得痉挛起来。很难说自己到底有没有从起初的剧痛中缓过劲，但今夜确实很难有纯粹的舒服。女孩总是在自以为可以肆意享受的时候，尼禄那边又不由自主地动得更厉害，最后实在情难自禁地拥抱着自己，像是要把自己揉碎在身体里一样。每一次抽插，她甚至觉得自己的骨头会吱吱作响地断裂。

心中的爱意和埋怨，快感和如影随形的疼感，像爱液一样随时间成正比地不停溢出。她呻吟着，感觉自己其实已经高潮过太多次，聚焦好视线望过去，却发现尼禄的眼睛不知何时起，变得不同于愈发凶悍的下半身，天蓝的海水温柔起伏。

四目相对，他还以为女孩是在索吻，便一边摇晃着她，又一边轻轻地用舌头爱抚她。这一刻，女孩感觉到了真正的放松，奇迹般感觉不到任何疼痛。

心境的变化如实又迅速体现在身体每个角落。

“怎么了？…哈啊，突然变得好紧…！”

尼禄的声音越来越嘶哑。被他这么描述，女孩忍不住感受自己的变化，令酥麻在情潮里的软肉重新活跃起来。淫靡的水声几乎要盖过尼禄的低吼。女孩骄傲地笑着，把脸埋入他温度高涨的肩窝，任他更加激烈地挺腰，觉得就这么失去意识也没有关系。

阴茎在体内的跳动比之前任何一次都要剧烈。立即，它被抽出来，女孩肚皮上淋满了白色的精液。他没有射在里面的理由，这是原则。但如果有一天，他可以不在两个人的最后一刻画这么一条界线…

忧郁的念想令他没有迷失在巨大的快感中，尼禄反思他们之前的对话，怀疑自己其实不具备只活在当下的洒脱性质。他拉开一些距离想询问女孩的情况，但她好像受不住自己激烈的索取，就在刚才那一下后沉沉睡过去了。

一边梳理她被汗水浸湿的头发，尼禄又在这个过程中不那么动摇，觉得珍惜和她的现在没有任何不对。如果想要争取共同的未来，还有比保护好现在更重要的吗？

拨开紧贴额头的刘海，落下一个吻后，他替女孩擦干净身体，再换好衣服，把她抱回了大船。

但是总有一天…

尼禄回望身后那只不眠的庞然大物，暗暗下定决心。


End file.
